Estrellas de Oriente
by abc55
Summary: ¿Lucharías contra tu propio destino? Serena y las Sailors Scouts deberan enfrentar a algo más que un simple destino ayudadas por Haruka Y Michiru pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen y tratar de reescribir sus historias podría resultar en tragedia
1. ¡Amy Regresa!

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_Serena Tsukino es una muchachita de 21 años poco ha cambiado desde sus días de estudiante de secundaria. Pero su mundo sí ha cambiado. Hace cuatro años Amy se marchó a Japón para hacer sus sueños realidad, este verano regresa y con ello la posibilidad de que las chicas y Serena vuelvan a estar juntas. Pero las cosas no salen como Serena quiere, parecen perfectas desconocidas bajo mismo techo y entonces, la chica planea lo más descabellado, volver a ser Sailor Scout. No se pierdan el primer capítulo de esta nueva aventura. Descubran cómo Serena volverá a ser de las suyas a favor del amor y la justicia. Hoy presentamos:_

**1. ¡Amy regresa! **

Me he preguntado muchas veces si existe un destino, si realmente estamos ya predestinados para algo o alguien, muchos seres humanos creen que venimos al mundo para un fin en especial, una tarea y al cumplirse ésta nuestra labor termina... Quisiera pensar que esa línea de destino no existe, porque así yo me sentiría dueña de mi ser, de mis acciones y de las reacciones que conlleva mi vida. Pero si existe un destino ya escrito entonces ¿qué caso tendría lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Al término de la lucha estaría ya escrito el final de mi libro... mucho antes de que éste empezara, tal vez. Quisiera recibir respuestas, quisiera por una vez en mi vida sentir que yo puedo dirigir mi vida y así sentirme dueña de mi ser, dueña del mundo entero.

& & & & &

Su nombre es Serena Tsukino, tiene 21 años. Es una hermosa jovencita universitaria, no ha perdido mucho de sus características físicas de adolescente, sigue conservando su rostro infantil, sus ojos azules son grandes y expresivos, usa el cabello un poco debajo del hombro. Suspira dejándose caer en la cama, este año ha decidido tomar para proyecto crear una novela pero es perezosa, como lo era de adolescente, toma el control remoto de la televisión pensando que ese aparato podrá inspirarla. Y miles de imágenes viene a su mente mientras el ruido de la televisión la arrullan, sus pensamientos corren a velocidades imperceptible. Darien, lejos de ella desde hacía cuatro años dos meses cinco días, él prometió venir a verla pero las promesas se las lleva el viento, como se llevaba muchas otras cosas. Mina, absorta en su labor por ser una gran artista, tan absorta que en el baúl del olvido habían quedado sus amigas. A Lita aún seguía viéndola, disfrutando de charlas y de una amistad que se afianzó más de lo que pudo imaginar. Rei, a ella la extrañaba mucho, debía reconocerlo, la extrañaba demasiado. Rei había decidido asistir a una Universidad privada y a veces Serena creía que los humos se habían apoderado del cerebro de su amiga. Siempre tan elegante, tan pretenciosa, vanidosa... inteligente, hermosa... cómo la admiraba. Y al final Amy quien partió a Canadá hacía cuatro años para estudiar y desde entonces no la veían. Serena se sentía sola, tan sola que a veces sentía la imperiosa necesidad de pedir a gritos volver a su vida de Sailor Moon, unir al equipo y vivir las aventuras de su adolescencia, pero eso era ser egoísta y ahora debía estar contenta, este verano sería distinto, este verano Amy regresaría a Tokio y de nuevo se reunirían

- No creo que el televisor te ayude a realizar tu tarea – le gritó su gata Luna

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Apaga la televisión!

- Intento hacer mi tarea – chilló la joven rubia – Necesito inspirarme

- Necesitas ser más responsable – la gata frunció el ceño – Ya estás en Universidad, ya estas muy crecidita para que sigas...

La puerta se abrió de improviso. Luna dejó su boca abierta mientras la mirada del intruso le helaba la sangre. Serena quiso decir algo pero sus pensamientos se cruzaron ante la posibilidad de pensar que Luna sería descubierta ¿Cómo explicaría a una gata parlante?

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – Aquellos ojos cubiertos por las gafas oscuras traspasaban con su férrea mirada. Miró de cerca de la gata mientras el pobre animal retrocedía aterrado

- ¡Jordane! Qué parte de toca la puerta antes de entrar no te ha quedado clara... Toca...Toca... Toca... ¿Y si estuviera desnuda?

- Me infartaba de verte, imagina si verte con ropa ya es un espanto… sin ella – pero su mirada seguía sobre la gata como en otras veces mientras la pobre seguía pegada a la pared sin posibilidad a huir

- ¡Cállate! Eres tonto

- Y tú fea... Sabes, en estos dos años de vivir contigo bajo el mismo techo he llegado a una conclusión…

- ¡No digas disparates! – Serena estaba aterrada ¿Cómo explicaría a un gato parlante? – Mejor dime qué se te ofrece

- Te hablan por teléfono

- Quítate – y el pobre chico fue atropellado por la efusiva muchacha

& & & & &

Amy Mizuno con sus veintiún años y su vida en vuelo. A veces se preguntaba si lograría satisfacer todas aquellas expectativas que la gente hacía sobre ella. Se había ido de su tierra a los diecisiete dejando a familia, amigas, conocidos, pero costaba mucho realizar los sueños, costaba demasiado llenar las expectativas de su madre y al final regresaba a Tokio, volvía para sentirse una extraña. Su casa había cambiado mucho, al igual que Tokio pero qué más pudo esperar después de cuatro años. Tocó el timbre con pesadumbres, esa especie de inquietud que varias veces había logrado aplazar su regreso volvía a inundarla. Tuvo la intención de huir, demasiado tarde, ya estaba allí. Inspiró profundamente para aguantar por fracción de segundos la respiración y la puerta se abrió tan lentamente que el momento le pareció eterno

- ¡Hija! – gritó la mujer ya envejecida

- Mamá

Su habitación permanecía tal y como la había dejado. Su escritorio caoba con los mismos libros que dejó al partir, tomó uno al azar, empezaba a sentirse de nuevo en casa. Estaba su libreta de notas, el reloj que le obsequiaran de niña. Aquella habitación había permanecido quieta en el tiempo, suspendida en la nada impidiendo que el tiempo la tocara.

- Fueron sólo cuatro años – rió pensando que estaba exagerando

- Pero hasta el acento se te descompuso – renegó su madre llevándole una bandejita de emparedados

Aquella perfección que sólo en sueño pudo imaginar, aquella quietud le trajo la calma a la desazón que en su corazón residía. Se miró al espejo, claro que había cambiado, el pelo le llegaba debajo de la oreja y los mechones delanteros eran más chicos, un corte que le sentaba de maravilla haciéndola verse más juvenil, ahora usaba sus lentes permanentemente. Se los quitó. Sí, su madre tenía razón, cuatro años fueron suficientes, hasta su mirada cambió, ahora reflejaba más edad de la que tenía

- Los ojos son la ventana al alma

- ¿Quién…?

- Yaél

Yaél tenía apenas quince años, su cabello lacio negro le llegaba a los hombros y se mostraba algo rebelde, sus ojos eran verdes y lo que más impactó a Amy fue ese vacío misterioso que mostraban como si ningún sentimiento residiera en ellos. Tenía algo de misterioso que atraía la atención, un no sé qué que fascinaba. Amy echó la cabeza atrás intentando pensar quién era Yaél o de dónde había salido.

& & & & &

- Qué – gritó al celular con la mirada llena de asombro y el rostro ensombrecido – Gracias

- ¿Y? – preguntó Lita ansiosa

- Que la muy ñoña ha llegado ayer así que perdemos el tiempo. Qué niña

- Pero Rei dijo

- Al diablo con Rei – Contestó Mina llevándose las gafas oscuras a la cabeza

Se apresuraron a subir al automóvil de Mina y Lita marcó a Rei cuando el auto se puso en marcha. Miró con cautela a su amiga, cada vez se volvía más ajena y cada vez le parecía más una extraña que la Mina que conoció. Por fin contestaban

- Si llegó ayer... ¿Y ahora?... Si pero ¡No grites! Ya te pareces a Mina

Y la aludida le lanzó una mirada colérica.

- ¿Y a dónde?

- A casa de Amy

De dos en dos peldaños subieron hasta el departamento. Tocó frenéticamente el timbre. Tenía muy buena condición física desde que se dedicaba a la actuación. En cuanto vio a su joven amiga, la abrazó y sin darle tiempo a recuperar su respiración normal, la arrastró hasta el auto.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya verás

Amy se quedó asombrada, el templo había sido adornado hermosamente, pequeños faroles de papel maché colgaban por todos lados, banderitas multicolores con su nombre y rostro desfilaban por árboles y ventanas, globos, serpentinas y sus entrañables amigas. La añoranza, los recuerdos, el reencuentro. Simplemente hoy sentía que sus mundos colisionaban

- ¡Bienvenida!

- Te extrañé mucho – como siempre Serena fue la primera, llorando abrazó a su amiga

- Ya déjala – la regañó Rei como siempre

- Te extrañamos – secundó Lita

De antemano sabía lo que aquellos cuatro años había sucedido en las vidas de sus amigas pero aún así no titubeó en preguntárselos, deseaba escuchar sus relatos de sus labios, aquellos mismos relatos que cartas de cuatro o seis hojas le habían llegado a Canadá. Aquellas cartas que con tanto recelo guardaba

- Te quiero Amy

- Ya déjala en paz Serena – le reprendió de nuevo Rei

Por fin la chica contrajo los músculos de su rostro y enojada se lanzó por el último panecillo de la bandeja ante las risas de sus amigas.

- ¡Es mío Rei¡Soy tu invitada!

- Y qué ya comiste demasiados

Como en los viejos tiempos peleando por todo y nada. Viviendo, sonriéndole a la adversidad. Juntas de nuevo. Juntas como Serena lo deseaba.

- ¿Y Nicolás? – preguntó Amy extrañada de no haberlo visto en toda la tarde

- Se ha largado hace como dos años y medio por un desplante de nuestra querida Rei – contestó Mina en tono juguetón

- ¡Desplante ninguno!

- De eso todo – interrumpió abruptamente la defensa de Rei – Le has hecho tantos y el último ha sido el peor, el pobre estaba enamoradísimo de ti – sonrío con ironía Mina

Rei se sonrojó y de un libretazo calló la risita burlona que Serena producía detrás de ella.

& & & & &

Hotaru Tomoe no podía creerlo, casi quería darse de topes contra la pared. Se recargó en la reja de la escuela y con ansiedad apretó su lápiz. No podía creer que su suerte fuera tal, hoy era el último día de escuela y sus ansiadas vacaciones se desvanecían sin miramientos

- Un cuatro – musitó suspirando

Hotaru había crecido mucho, por extraño que pareciera la adolescencia le sentaba de maravilla, se había estirado mucho aunque seguía conservando su delgadez junto con ese aspecto demacrado y enfermizo que tuviera de niña. Bajó su vista observando con cautela cada línea que se formaba en la banqueta. Suspiró y dando un saltito volvió a maldecir su suerte

- Un cuatro ¡No iré a Paris!

Sacó de su mochila su examen de matemáticas, con horror se fijó en aquella espantosa calificación pintada con tinta roja. Pensaba en la expresiones que su padre haría al ver la nota, y pensaba más en cómo se esfumaron sus vacaciones en un segundo.

- Adiós vacaciones

- No, me llamo Naomi – le contestó la chiquilla que en ese preciso momento pasaba por ahí

- ¡No te hablaba a ti! He reprobado matemáticas... Tengo un siete, cuatro cincos, seis seis y un horrible cuatro

- Eso te deja con un promedio de 5.58

- Y me manda directo a curso de verano ¡Es un martirio¡Un martirio!

- Aliviánate, lo tomaremos juntas

- ¡Pero yo iba a ir a Paris!

Y después de eso de verdad que Iba porque su padre la tendría castigada todas las vacaciones. Tal vez hasta navidad. Hotaru se esforzaba pero la escuela se había vuelto detestable y su atención hacia la clase se desvanecía rápidamente. Se trataba de la edad o quizás de la apatía que sentía por su vida aburrida y monótona. Llegó a casa encontrando que su padre regresaría tarde. Subió gustosa a su habitación aún le quedaban horas de libertad, tiempo que aprovecharía muy bien. Al entrar en su habitación se fijó que en su mesita estaba una carta, seguramente sería de Haruka o Michiru. Desde hacía tiempo ellas le escribían muy lacónicamente. Siempre fueron un poco cortantes pero aquello ya llegaba al extremo de lo insuperable, lo que era evidente era el talento para dar rodeos y expandirse lo suficiente para que Hotaru se entretuviera y ellas no dijeran nada.

- Veamos ¿Dónde estarán ahora? Cómo me gustaría ser como ellas y no tener que ir al curso de verano

Allí estaban intrépidas historias, lugares lejanos, exóticos y misteriosos. Hotaru creía fielmente que todo aquello de verdad les pasaba a sus amigas aunque su padre alegara que la imaginación, sobretodo de Michiru, era tan extraordinaria que rebasaba lo creíble y factible. Ella seguía pensando que era muy posible que Michiru sí hubiera estado en Transilvania y hubiera conocido al famoso conde Drácula, sacado de su tumba por la esplendorosa belleza de la joven. Claro su padre no pensaba igual y a pesar de haber visto sus poderes seguía afirmando que aquello era una vil mentira.

- Papá quiere aguadarme la fiesta siempre

Y ciertamente ¿qué razones tendría Michiru para mentirle? Además, la vida de Haruka y Michiru siempre fue lo bastante extraña como para que ellas ocuparan de mentiras para hacerla interesante. Lo que le preocupaba más, fue que de pronto las cartas que recibía juntas y de mismos sitios, hasta a veces en el mismo sobre, de repente se hubieran separado, ellas alegaban que sus asuntos las separaban de vez en cuando pero a Hotaru no le parecía que eso fuera real... Y su padre le llamó suspicaz.

& & & & &

Las personas cambian, evolucionan y muchas veces cuando estamos junto a ellas no nos damos cuenta de esos sutiles cambios, quizá porque cambiamos con ellas o porque simplemente son en dosis minúsculas que lo asimilamos con mayor facilidad. Pero para las Sailor Scouts eso no sucedió, los cambios eran más que evidentes, se mostraban con tanta fuerza que era imposible no hubiera choques entre ellas. Cuatro años con Amy ausente, tres años más en que sus vidas propias tomaron rumbo, y ahora de nueva cuenta juntas. Fue Serena quien más lo resintió y quizá porque ella poco había cambiado y tal vez, porqué no decirlo, su soledad la estaba matando. Nueve de la mañana y por extraño que pareciera Serena ya estaba levantada y frente a la puerta del apartamento de Lita tocando el timbre frenéticamente ¿Razón?

- ¿Serena? – Amy estaba impresionada de verla

- ¿Ya está el desayuno¡Lita! – saludó a su amiga que asomaba la cabeza

- La comida era el único motivo que podía impulsar a la perezosa rubia a levantarse temprano y más si sería hecha por Lita

- Pasa Serena ya casi está

Más se tardó Lita en invitarla que en tenerla a su lado, como un rayo cruzó la sala hasta llegar a la cocina para probar el betún del pastel. Lita sonrió. Entonces los ojos azulitos de la chica se fijaron en la delgadita figura que se sumía en el sillón

- ¿Y esa niña de dónde salió?

- Es Yaél... Está viviendo con mi madre y esta mañana me pareció de muy mala educación dejarla sola en casa...

- Así que vives con Amy

- Sí – sonrió Yaél hipnotizando a Serena. Había algo tan peculiar, exótico y fantástico en su sonrisa, en sus brillantes y juguetones ojos verdes. Serena se sintió nerviosa, algo intimidada, se rascó la nuca y al ver el video juego de la chica sonrió – ¿Quieres jugar? – dijo Yaél al ver los inquietos ojos de la chica

- Yo soy buenísima

- Claro ¿Comparada con quién?

Y el juego comenzó, en menos de cinco minutos Serena ya estaba gritando enloquecida por haber perdido. Gimió y siguió gritando mientras Yaél reía encantada con aquella niña.

- Llaman a la puerta otra vez – refunfuñó Lita

- Es Mina y Rei – informó Amy

Era la segunda vez que se reunían. Rei comenzó la charla discutiendo con Amy sobre teorías científicas que ninguna de las otras entendía. Serena estaba demasiado concentrada en el juego con Yael como para hacer caso a sus pelitos

- Te digo que la clonación es un avance científico – gritó Amy por primera vez en su vida

- Y yo te repito que es creerse dioses

- Y qué, Mina Aino es Diosa del Amor y nadie la puede clonar, ya olvídenlo ni que fuera tan importante

- Lo importante para ti es la actuación, si yo te dijera que tus escenas son ridículas y risorías

- ¿Piensas eso Amy?

- Bueno basta chicas – intentó Lita calmar la situación – Ayúdenme con la mesa

- Que te ayude la floja de Serena – gritó Rei enfadada

- Me asquean sus chiquilladas – renegó Mina con ese tono soberbio que se había vuelto parte de su ser

- ¿No creen que es una tontería? – volvió a intentar calmarlas Lita sin mucho logro

- Un momento – levantó Serena la cabeza dándose cuenta de un detalle importante – Lita dijo que sólo invitó a desayunar a Amy, así que ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

- Es que – tartamudeó Lita

- Cabeza de chorlito quedamos todas en venir a desayunar con Lita ¿No te lo dijeron?

- ¡No! – gritó Serena al punto del llanto – ¿Se olvidaron de mí?

- Bueno – y Mina se quedó pensando – Nos hicimos bolas y creo confundimos quién te diría sobre reunirnos… Pero no te lo tomes a mal Serena si no hubieras llegado te hubiéramos ido a buscar

Pero Serena no oyó todo, ya que salió corriendo a la calle. Era evidente que la amistad se esfumó dentro de aquellos años. Habían cambiado, Amy tenía acento extraño, a veces se le escapaban palabras en inglés que ella no entendía y los modismos ni decir simplemente pelaba sus hermosos ojitos azules tratando de comprender a su amiguita, Rei siempre fue dura y la Universidad la hizo más, parecía que mostrar un poco de sentimiento o humanidad era un delito capital, Mina estaba tan concentrada en todo que simplemente acababa sin nada y Lita se había vuelto la balanza de equilibrio y a veces la nana de todas. Fuera eso, o únicamente el vacío que se agudizó en los últimos meses Serena no pudo más. Sentía que se volvía una parte dispensable en los seres ajenos, tal vez y como decía Jordane estorbaba en las vidas de los que amaba... y también de los que odia. Llegó a casa con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, Jordane la invitó con un ademán a ver la televisión.

- Me aburre la vida sedentaria –comentó el chico al cabo de media hora

- Sí

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Eh?

- Caray Serenita estás en la luna – dio unas palmaditas a su espalda y Serena obligatoriamente sonrió

Sí allí vivía, dormía y comía después de todo ella había sido Sailor Moon. Sonrió, seguía siendo la misma niña tonta y despistada de siempre

- ¿Crees que algún día cambie Jordane?

- No – sonrió el chico sin perder de vista el televisor – Siempre serás mi encantadora Serena

- Me siento muy sola – masculló con voz imperceptible

& & & & &

Lo que vino después fue peor. Su mente se ensoñó, volcó fantasía y realidad para perder su razón en el espacio vacío. Serena sabía que podía recuperar a sus amigas, que cuatro años estuvieron desapartadas pero seguían conservando lo que las unión, mas cometió el error de ver lo evidente y no lo real, puro y secreto. Si ser Scout las unió una vez, serlo de nuevo las volvería unir; la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Y el televisor le dio la respuesta Madame Fang: Lectura de cartas y adivina podía solucionar todos sus problemas y hacer sus sueños realidad.

- ¿A dónde vas Serena? – interrogó Jordane al verla pasar como un bólido

- A rescatar a mis amigas

- ¿Te ayudo? – pero la rubia ya se había esfumado

Le tomó toda la tarde dar con la casa de Madame Fang pero la pena valdría, sus amigas lo valían todo. La casa era una respetable mansión escondida en lo profundo de Tokio, había gente en la salita esperando y una atenta secretaria que se apresuró a servirle galletitas y té.

- Quiero recuperar a mis amigas – decía con la boca llena

- ¿Cuántas amigas?

- Cuatro

- Bueno, eso le costará... dos mil pesos por adelantado y tres mil más cuando esté hecho... No se preocupe tenemos póliza de garantía, si en dos meses no se cumple lo prometido usted recibirá un reembolso de cuatro mil pesos – sonrió la secretaria

Pero Serena estaba estupefacta. Su ojo tintineo y su sonrisa se quedó congelada ¡De dónde sacaría tanto dinero! Alzó el dedo índice, lentamente lo bajó hasta señalar la puerta y en un segundo salió huyendo. ¿De dónde sacaría tanto dinero?

- Ellas lo valen – decía observando el pavimento, pensó en vender sus cosas, algo debía obtener por el televisor, la grabadora, el espejo...

Miles de estrellitas llovieron frente a sus ojos, cuando recuperó la vista se fijó que se había impactado contra Yaél, la chiquilla estaba tendida en el suelo frotándose la frente y repitiendo sin cesar que Serena tenía la cabeza demasiado dura.

- Lo siento – titubeo Serena, finalmente le extendió la mano – No me fijé

- Me dolió – chillaba la niña – ¿Siempre eres tan despistada?

- No

Pero sus ojitos azules la delataron, estaba triste y hasta melancólica, una mirada distinta a la que Yaél vio en casa de Lita y claro que después del altercado la muchachita pudo darse una idea de qué era lo que la atormentaba, con el puño le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Serena se lo sobó quejándose de la brutalidad de la joven y Yaél sonrió.

- Tontilla

- ¡Mira quien lo dice!

- ¿Qué te pasa? Si me dices tal vez te pueda ayudar

- Si me puedes prestar cinco mil pesos... Dos mil en este instante seré feliz – sonrió ampliamente la joven

- Bueno, eso es mucho dinero ¿Y para qué lo quieres?

- ¡Qué te importa!

- Si no eres buena conmigo no te presto nada – le sacó la lengua buscando provocarla – En serio ¿Le debes a alguien¿Drogas¿Un chantaje¿Compraste tu calificación¿Protección?

- ¡No! Olvídalo, sólo bromeaba – cómo explicarle que una adivina le regresaría a sus amigas, hasta para Serena sonaba desquiciado

- Supongo que todos tenemos secretos oscuros y con tampoco tiempo de conocernos no confías en mí... No tengo tanto dinero pero puedo ayudarte

& & & & &

La idea de Madame Fang fue algo inesperado, y poco creíble pero Serena tenía su Póliza de garantía y en menos de una semana eso sucedería. Se estuvo desde las seis de la tarde afuera de una joyería. Según Madame Fang y las especificaciones de Serena seres maléficos de otro mundo atacarían allí para practicar un ritual y traer el mal al mundo. Perfecto para reunir a las Sailor Scouts o morir en el intento. La chica se quedó dormida. Justo a las cuatro de la mañana las alarmas de la joyería la despertaron estrepitosamente de su sueño

- Perfecto

Hacía tanto tiempo que no luchaba por el amor y la justicia que su aparición cayó en risoría. Estando parada frente a ellos olvidó su típica presentación y mientras improvisaba los seres maléficos huían despavoridos con las joyas.

- No se vayan – lloraba Sailor Moon

- ¡Alto allí monstruos! – se oyó la poderosa voz de Sailor Júpiter

- ¡¡Fuego de Marte!!

- Sí – gritó Sailor Moon encantada de ver al equipo reuniéndose

- Esperen por favor – gritó uno de los demonios de rodillas

- Que tienes que decir – Se acercó Sailor Venus y el gato Artemis

- No me maten, no soy un demonio

- Tienes garras, colmillos y... a menos que seas un animal salvaje que no conozca – se interrogó más para sí que al demonio Sailor Venus

La historia fue corta, los cuatro ladrones se deshicieron de sus disfraces, entregando lo robado, eran actores pagados. Sailor Júpiter no entendía, hasta que Sailor Venus preguntó cómo terminaron contratados. Una mujer los contrató para simular un ataque y así jugar con sus amigas

- O algo así, no preguntamos mucho... Nos pagaron

- ¿Y cómo se llama la persona¡Dilo o te frío! – gritó Marte apuntándoles con el dedo índice

- Tsukino Serena – gritaron los actores al unísono

Graciosamente Sailor Moon salió a hurtadillas y cuando sintió los ojos de Sailor Marts sobre ella emprendió la carrera de su vida, irónicamente para salvar la propia.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_+ Un nuevo ataque destruye la ciudad pero después del engaño de Serena las chicas dudan de ella, ahora Serena enfrentará sola al enemigo. _

_+ Kael Fox es un hombre muy rico, que siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de un poderoso padre, ahora ha encontrado el amor en los ojos azules de Michiru, ha encontrado más poderosas razones para desear triunfar en la vida que el simple hecho de sobrevivir. Suele el destino hacer jugadas extrañas y la manera como Kael y Michiru se conocen resulta muy peculiar._

**CONTINUARA**


	2. Pedro y el Lobo

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

Un nuevo ataque destruye la ciudad pero después del engaño de Serena las chicas dudan de ella, ahora Serena enfrentará sola al enemigo.¿Podrán las chicas perdonar a Serena después de su mentira¿Rei dejará de gritarle? Kael Fox es un hombre muy rico, que siempre ha vivido bajo la sombra de un poderoso padre, ahora ha encontrado el amor en los ojos azules de Michiru, ha encontrado más poderosas razones para desear triunfar en la vida que el simple hecho de sobrevivir. Suele el destino hacer jugadas extrañas y la manera como Kael y Michiru se conocen resulta muy peculiar. Hoy presentamos:

**2. Pedro y el Lobo o las mentiras nunca fueron buena idea**

Serena se sentía muy triste, estaba tan deprimida que ni el hecho de haber ganado dos mil pesos la animaba a dejar la cama. Después de aquella noche no volvió a hablar con nadie, incluida Luna quien por todos los medios intentaba averiguar las razones que llevaron a Serena a cometer semejante estupidez. Ya tenía una semana escondida, debía levantarse como la animaba Luna y pensó en el dinero, en tantas cosas en un mismo instante que como resorte la impulsaron a levantarse tumbando a su gata de la cama.

- Serena a donde vas – pero ella no contestó y se marchó

-Al poner un pie debajo de la banqueta oyó el rechinido de las llantas de un auto que precipitadamente daban la vuelta a la esquina casi arrollándola

- ¡Fíjate torpe! – gritó la chica al borde de un colapso nervioso

La puerta del deportivo se abrió con brutalidad

- Niña – saludó con aires arrogantes

- ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- Si no te matas del susto cada mañana al verte en el espejo menos ahora – y con un ademán la invitó a subir al auto – Anda – y de nuevo su coqueto ademán mientras Serena de pie lo veía furiosa

- Eres un loco Jordane

& & & & &

Aún pensaba en Serena, habían acordado darle unos días y dárselos a sí mismas para no enojarse tanto con ella. En lo personal a Lita le había gustado sentir la emoción de ser Sailor Scout. Entonces vio entrar a Jordane, el primo de Serena, suspiró fuertemente le recordaba tanto al chico que la abandono. Mina sonrió. Lita nunca cambiaría. Mina seguía buscando el motivo por el cual el chico nunca lograba ver a Lita o siquiera recordar su nombre. Se recargó en la barra cuando el interrogatorio por Serena terminó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Jordane se había ido

- Has de ser coda – Y Lita abrió grandes los ojos intentando entender qué quería decir la rubia con aquella frase

- Hola – tercera vez que aquel chico intentaba atraer la atención de la ineficaz mesera

Mina se llevó los lentes oscuros a media nariz y barrió con la mirada sin miramiento en discreción a aquel chico. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes grises y un cuerpo fornido.

- ¿Qué deseas?

- ¿Qué hay en el menú?

- Bueno...

- No importa – hasta su voz era varonil, tan conquistadora como sus ojos – Dame un plato de todo y dos malteadas del sabor que sean

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, hoy no tengo mucha hambre

Mina se quedó estupefacta observándolo con cuidado, esperaba que el chico soltara la carcajada y dijera se trataba de una broma. No sucedió. Cada plato que llegaba a su sitio lo digería con felicidad y con una habilidad sorprendente, a Lita le parecía una aspiradora. Mina dejó caer sus gafas oscuras y Lita parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír.

- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Mina – celos, él necesita darse cuenta que tú eres muy cotizada y no la simple mesera

- Mina – replicó Lita de nuevo – A mí no me gusta Jordane – pero como siempre sus alegatos eran imperceptibles ante la diosa del amor

& & & & &

Serena se sentía muy triste, buscaba la manera perfecta de disculparse con sus amigas o mejor dicho de explicar su comportamiento. Caminó directo al Templo, la primera en la lista y la más difícil sería Rei. Por un segundo pensó que podía excluirla. Un grito espantoso la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió presurosa encontrando a dos seres que flotaban mientras tres demoníacas bestias atacaban sin piedad la tienda fortaleza.

- Vaya – suspiró – llamaré a las chicas

Luna recibió el mensaje con suspicacia, pero Serena nunca fue buena mentirosa. Serena observó al nuevo enemigo, que bien cabía en la descripción de diabólico. Aquellos tres enormes perros, con sus enormes colmillos, sus hocicos chorreando baba y esos ojos negros, dos carbones ardientes que se encendían de fulgor y qué decir de sus enormes garras y ese pelaje erizado y ralo. Los dos seres humanos se trataban de una mujer y un hombre.

No parece haber nada – renegó la mujer. Era joven, vestía como una persona normal pero el brillo extenso de su cuerpo impedía verla con claridad. Era como tratar de ver el incandescente sol en un medio día de verano. Parecía tener una antenita o por lo menos eso imaginó Serena

- Yo terminaré aquí – sugirió el chico quien vestía de color azul y plata como si se tratara de un acróbata de circo, algo que atrajo enormemente la atención de nuestra heroína fue la ballesta que llevaba en su muñeca

- ¡Alto ahí! Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia

- A ella demonios infernales

- ¿Qué¡No! – gritó aterrorizada Sailor Moon

Pero las bestias ya estaban sobre ella y nuestra heroína apenas pudo esquivar la primera mordida. Al darse vuelta se encontró con la segunda bestia que ya la esperaba para devorarla inmediatamente. Los poderes de la chica le dieron tiempo de huir, lo cierto es que pasaban cosas muy extrañas. A salvo se preparó para defender su ciudad. El segundo intento fue menos fallido, una de las bestias salió lejos.

- Pero no será tan sencillo Sailor Moon – gritó el chico y disparó

- ¡Cuidado con eso! – gritaba mientras brincaba graciosamente esquivando las flechitas.

Y así de repentino como inició el ataque, terminó. Se desvanecieron como si nada hubiera nunca sucedido. Oyó Sailor Moon las voces de sus amigas detrás suyo. Se sintió segura y a la vez intrigada por aquellos nuevos seres que parecían convertirse en el enemigo.

- ¿Y? – gritó Sailor Marts

- Pues eran tres bestias feroces, con colmillos largos

- Sí ¿Dónde están?

- Ah, se fueron

- ¿Así nada más? – se sorprendió mucho Mercury

- Sí

- ¡Es otra de tus mentiras! – gritó Marts molesta

Serena se quedó pensativa, observó a su alrededor, todo indicaba hacia allá. Cómo explicaría un repentino enemigo que no tomó nada, no destruyó nada y desapareció por arte de magia segundos antes que sus aliadas llegaran. Se rascó la cabeza, los destrozos realizados se habían esfumado como si lo hubiera soñado o imaginado, si describía a las bestias era lógico que Rei seguiría dudando de la autenticidad del acto. Suspiró, giró sobre sus talones.

- Eso me pasa por creerle a una adivina – murmuró – Lo siento chicas, no tengo cómo explicarlo ¡Pero sucedió! Supongo que no querrán hablarme

& & & & &

Lita Kino apenas podía sobrevivir con el mísero sueldo que ganaba siendo mesera. A veces pensaba si su suerte podía ir más mal. Había ya pensado seriamente en abandonar la Universidad hasta lograr mejorar sus finanzas, se sentía triste, y hasta pesadumbres, entonces trataba de convencerse que no era tan malo, después de todo estaba Mina quien nunca logró entrar a la Universidad y parecía no hacerle mucha falta. Hoy Mina era modelo de una revista. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Tal vez el próximo año las cosas cambiaran... Tal vez

- Ya te fijaste qué guapos muchachos llegan aquí – oyó la seductora voz de su amiga

- Algunos

- ¡Mira, mira! – le jaló de la manga del suéter desesperadamente – Jordane

La boca de Lita se abrió tres centímetros, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente hasta quedar perdidos en alguna insospechable imagen de su cerebro. Dos años tenía enamorada secretamente del primo de Serena, pero él parecía no notarla siquiera, lo había visto tener una y otra novia...

- Hola – tartamudeó

- ¿Te conozco?

- Somos amigas de Serena – se adelantó a decir Mina

- Ahm sí, creo recordarlas. Perdónenme tengo pésima memoria ¿Les invito algo?

- No – tartamudeó de nuevo Lita

Y la pobre muchacha seguía haciendo vanos intentos por pronunciar algún enunciado completo. Jordane no les prestaba ninguna atención y en el fondo la jovencita lo entendía, había visto demasiadas veces las novias del chico para quedarle en claro que él no salía con niñas. Después de todo él era un casanova. Un hombre el cual podía tener la mujer que quería.

& & & & &

Serena se sentó en la banqueta, pensaba en Yaél, sonaba extraño que aquella niña le siguiera en sus ideas locas tanto como Mina y por alguna extraña razón sentía que era más por complacerla que por sacar provecho alguno. Sonrió pensando que hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan joven, vivía al extremo y de alguna manera eso le daba sentido a su vida. Vio de reojo a Rei sentarse a su lado. Suspiró al aire, se atormentó por un rato pensando que la joven venía a gritarle por sus dos mentiras. Ya Luna le había dicho sobre el cuento de Pedro y el Lobo. Era una buena oportunidad para intentar disculparse de nueva cuenta, tal vez Rei ya no estuviera tan enojada.

- Sabes Serena – empezó la joven de cabello negro – Tú sabes cómo aliviar nuestra tristeza, a tu lado nos sentimos mejor y eres una gran amiga... Sé que hemos cambiado mucho y quizá te parezca un poco que ya no somos... como antes... pero te seguimos queriendo y cambiemos lo que cambiemos siempre podrás contar con nosotras... Te queremos Serena

- Lo sé Rei

- Y el que a veces no estemos de acuerdo en todo o que riñamos no significa que nuestra amistad termine... No necesitas inventar tonterías para unirnos porque nunca nos hemos separado

- Pero... – claro que no le creería… de nuevo Pedro y el Lobo

- Te queremos, y mucho, eres muy importante en nuestra vida.. Siempre seremos amigas, pase lo que pase lo seremos porque el cariño que yo siento por ti no será tan fácil que lo pierdas – sonrió la joven

Serena abrió más sus ojos ¿escuchó bien? Pocas veces Rei admitía lo importante que Serena era en su vida, o el cariño que le tenía. La jovencita rubia sonrió, su amiga tenía razón la soledad le nubló la razón, Rei siempre estaría allí, sus amigas siempre lo serían y después de todo sólo necesitaban tiempo. Y ella entender que a pesar de la lejanía física de las personas el amor no se desvanecería.

- Yo también te quiero Rei... Y mucho

- Lo sé – sonrió la pelinegra

& & & & &

La joven violinista se sacudió el pelo de perro de su vestido. Siempre fue de las personas amantes de animales pero tener que estar tanto rato en una casa infestada de perro llegaba a la larga a enfadar a cualquiera. Se sentó cerca de su guardián canuno mientras su guardaespaldas seguía acomodando en la mesita las carpetas de la joven. La joven observó al animal, era de pelaje mixto y sus dientes blancos y perfectos le recordaban mucho al famoso Conde Drácula que dibujó en su viaje a Transilvania. Rió animadamente recordando la historia que redacto junto con su entonces pareja para sus allegados. Oyó en el pasillo la voz del dueño de aquella residencia gótica.

- Que gusto verte – sonrió el joven recorriendo el hermoso cuerpo de la chica con la mirada

- Tienes demasiados perros – sonrió la joven

- Lo sé – tomó asiento mientras seguía revisando varios contratos – No he podido terminar, ha sido un día muy difícil

- Supongo que es por tu padre – sonrió la joven observando que su guardián perruno se sentía atemorizado por la enorme bestia que hacía guardia en la entrada

- Son cosas sin importancia – e hizo una mueca extraña que pareció una sonrisa

- Será mejor que me alcances, no pretendo romper mi record perfecto de puntualidad – sonrió coquetamente la joven y tomó su violín para salir de la sala

El joven muchacho hizo entonces pasar al hombre que lo buscaba. Lo observó con arrogancia experimentando cierto poder sobre aquel ser indefenso. Sus ojos grises observaron con cuidado cada uno de los movimientos ajenos, sonrió como si supiera que sus deseos eran órdenes para el resto de humanidad. Invitó con un ademán a su invitado a sentarse.

- Señor Tsukino, es usted un excelente reportero, he podido leer su trabajo... Y me interesa mucho ayudarle a ascender en el mundo del periodismo... Sé que ahora usted es el editor

- Es un honor que el joven Kael Fox solicite mis servicios, eso demuestra mi teoría que hasta los seres más perfectos necesitan de la humanidad – Kael sonrió, pareció causarle gracia aquella manera en que veían a su familia

- Iré al grano, necesito de sus servicios... Sus servicios serán muy bien recompensados, eso téngalo por seguro... Es simple lo que ocupo, la publicación íntegra de un artículo – y diciendo esto entregó las hojas impresas con la información

Tsukino leyó con cuidado aquellas hojas, de vez en cuando su mirada se alejaba de la lectura para fijarse en las expresiones del joven Kael, se impresionó mucho de ver su seguridad, sus ojos grises permanecían quietos dominado sus sentimientos en espera de la respuesta, su rostro entero tenía una expresión solemne y digna de un político. Tsukino se sintió muy intimidado, intentó concentrar su mente en la lectura.

- Pero ¿esto es cierto?

- No – sonrió Kael observando los ojos del editor a través de sus anteojos

- La reputación del diario será destruida... no publicamos rumores

Y Kael hizo una mueca que pareció una sonrisa distorsionada de satisfacción

& & & & &

Serena estaba asombrada con la destreza de Yaél para los videojuegos. Un helado, pasear, jugar y tal vez discutir sobre la nada había algo realmente fascinante en esa niña, quizá su personalidad, su buen sentido del humor o esos aires insólitos de despreocupación. Intentó imaginarla en una clase de adolescentes, sentada en un pupitre con un huraño y calvo maestro de matemáticas que refunfuñaba por el ruido que sus inquietos alumnos hacían

- ¡Globos! – gritó emocionada la joven – Estoy en el paraíso – susurró

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Serena?

- Veintiuno ¡Mira! – sus ojillos se iluminaron al verse en la casa de los dulces. Veía las canastitas repletas de golosinas, los globos de colores, los payasitos y se sentía en el cielo. Yaél se colgó de su brazo y Serena río ante la impresión de caer

- ¿Me regala un globo? – pidió Yaél al guapo muchacho

Serena se sonrojó notablemente, ya estaba demasiado grandecita para emocionarse así por esos eventos. Dio la vuelta bruscamente buscando a su compañera, y sin darse cuenta volvió a estrellar su cabeza con la de la chiquilla. Rieron y de verdad estaban en el paraíso. Las nubes eran de algodón, la luna de queso, sus labios sabor fresa o por lo menos a eso olía Yaél y en sus ojos salía el sol. Cómo es que esa chiquilla podía robarle una sonrisa, quizá de la misma forma en que ella le robaba una. Era la ficción, el cuento que lentamente la lejanía del amor de su vida rompió. La dulce melodía sacudió sus cerebros, se sintió otra vez niña y Yaél con vida... Tomó la mano de Serena simplemente para sentir que cuando volaba en su sueño lo hacía con alguien más, con alguien como ella...

- Eres mi mejor amiga – dijo Yaél

Y Serena sonrió.

- Pero ni así te dejaré la última rebanada de los pasteles de Lita – sacó la lengua la jovencita rubia

- Ah sí pues ya lo veremos – rió mientras su ojos verdes seguían hundiéndose en los azules ojos de su amiga

& & & & &

Kael entró intempestivamente a la oficina de su padre, sus ojos fulguraban mientras su progenitor sonreía. Y Kael pensaba, creía fielmente que el enemigo acérrimo que tendría siempre sería ese hombre que le había dado vida. Corrió el tiempo y su vida lo llevó lejos de la de él. Se preguntaba cuántas amantes escondería en su castillo, cuánto más podría soportarlo. Demasiado pronto para sonreír pero lo hacía por irreverencia, por demostrarle a su padre que la misma fuerza de su odio le daba fuerza para emprender su vida. No soportaba ni su olor, se sentía asqueado ante su presencia pero siempre fue partidario de tener a sus amigos cerca y más a sus enemigos.

- Es tu destino – sonrió el hombre

- Padre mi destino es sobrevivir a ti – sonrió el joven

- La vida es triste Kael y tú no quieres entender que los actos tiene consecuencias...

- Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia y evítame la pena de venir a tu oficina a recordártelo, al final lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi novia es mi problema

- Solamente quise prevenir a esa bella jovencita de lo que hace su novio en sus días libres... Vamos Kael lo traes en la sangre y no puedes negar tu naturaleza

- Y tú tampoco puedes negar tus motivos verdaderos – sonrió Kael antes de dejar la oficina

Había recorrido muchos países, conocido muchas culturas y mucha gente distinta. Buscaba romper el esteriotipo de niño rico mimado que lo acompañó de niño. Hoy era un hombre, un "Junior" con su propia compañía quien mantenía su lucha contra su padre... A veces creía que su novia tenía razón, sostenía una lucha contra su padre por no perder la razón y el sentido de poder sobre su propia vida, vencerlo día con día significaba vencerse a sí mismo, significaba romper contra su destino, su naturaleza. Y muchas veces Kael se preguntó si el León podía llegar a ser un cordero y habitar entre ellos, su padre muchas veces le repitió que tarde o temprano el León se daría cuenta que poseía garras, un día un arranque de celos o ira le harían exponer su naturaleza, entonces cuando probara la sangre de los corderos sabría que es diferente, no podría volver atrás porque no podría saciar su sed. Kael tomó el ascensor, simples metáforas para redención propia.

- Nunca cambiarás padre, has llegado hasta volverte predecible y aburrido – sonrió el joven

Podía decir que su vida se había vuelto completa desde que apareció esa hermosa joven. Le robó el aliento, su belleza inigualable sobresalía como si se tratara de una joya exótica en una tienda de baratijas. La conoció por azares del destino, esas coincidencias raras y divinas que sucedían pocas veces. Recordaba que odiaba mucho las subastas de caridad, y odiaba más sentirse preso entre la aristocracia. Esa noche decidió asistir en su propio auto, para mala racha del día no encontraba la casa, creyó que de verdad era estúpido, una casa de subastas atestada de gente rica es muy fácil de encontrar, agradeció el no ser ladrón entonces en su descuido mirando el espejo retrovisor casi atropella a la joven. Ella estaba enfadada, parecía también haber tenido una muy mala noche, con toda la fuerza de su alma descargó una patada arruinando la carrocería de su auto. Él se encogió de hombros, le gustó su actitud arrogante y altanera, pero tenía prisa y la joven también parecía tenerla

- Estúpido – le gritó desde lejos

Y su suerte cambió. Cuando pensaba marcharse, se fijó que aquella niña arrogante estaba en la subasta, de nuevo brillaba y solamente pensó en poseerla. En aquellos últimos meses había dedicado su vida nocturna a poseer cuanta mujer saciaba su pupila. Sonrió, pero aquella niña arrogante le despreció y como a un niño que se le prohíbe un dulce su fascinación por ella creció. Intentó disculparse por casi atropellarla, pero ella parecía haberse dado cuenta del encanto que producía sobre él y quizá sobre todos los hombres

- No puede – contestó a su petición de ocupar el lugar al lado de ella – Está reservado

Y entonces una antigua amiga de su padre los presentó. Para él fue el momento en que su vida cambió. Rió animadamente como nunca antes lo había hecho, aquella chica era una niña para él, en otros tiempos eso no le hubiera importado sólo que esta vez algo cambió.

- Comprará algo en la subasta el acaudalado Kael Fox

- Supongo que la admiración de esta gente

- Que arrogante – se acomodó el cabello aguamarino flirteando con esa singularidad propia de ella

El mismo tiempo se encargó de acomodar las situaciones. Como lo supuso a su padre no le agradó mucho la joven, lo atribuía a esa manía extraña que tenía de hacer su vida miserable. Mas lo que él opinara a Kael no le importaba. Hasta esa tarde. Bien sabido era por las amantes de Kael la fama que tenían los Fox, la fidelidad no era su fuerte y todo apuntaba que aquella mala manía había sido heredara a Kael.

- He encontrado el amor de mi vida... del todo no es mentira, ni verdad

Sacó las fotos del sobre. Una por una las fue echando en la chimenea.

& & & & &

Trataba por todos los medios de concentrar su atención en aquel papel, sólo había logrado escribir la fecha, tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Darien pero el ruido y su propio deseo se lo impedían...No, no era el ruido, era la presencia. Se jaló los cabellos desesperada y gritó atrayendo la atención de todas

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Yaél – ¿Te interrumpimos?

Sólo a Serena Tsukino se le ocurría tratar de hacer sus deberes en casa de Amy. Negó con la cabeza y terminó sonriendo. Amy se acercó a ella observándola con amabilidad, sonrió

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

- ¡Sí! Tengo tarea y una carta que escribir a Darien

- Si el infame no ha venido a verte en años no se merece ni la tinta que gasta en el sobre – replicó Yaél

- Déjala en paz – le reprendió Amy

Como siempre el entusiasmo de Serena por su tarea se desvaneció en segundos. A veces se preguntaba si su amiga maduraría algún día. Sonrió y pensó que de hacerlo dejaría de ser Serena.

- Veamos a empezar la carta a mi querido Darien

No tenía, por primera vez en su vida, ganas de escribirle a Darien, pensaba qué contarle y las palabras le salían algo frívolas y hasta secas. Yaél accedió a ayudarle a regañadientes, no creía en el amor a distancia y mucho menos cuando el chico tenía años lejos de Serena. Yaél suspiró, si Serena lo quería debía ser porque era un buen hombre. Empezó a escribir, pensaba en alguien especial y aquellas palabras simplemente las dirigía a la persona que habitaba en sus sueños más profundos.

- Sabes Serena – comenzó Amy – Siempre seremos amigas, no importa que hallamos estado tanto tiempo lejos ni el hecho que maduremos o nuestras vidas parezcan alejarse, es parte de crecer y siempre podrás contar conmigo... Siempre

Gracias Amy

_"Querido Darien. Todos los días despierto y mi primer pensamiento eres tú, pienso en lo poco que falta para que estemos juntos y realicemos nuestros sueños. A veces siento que vivo en un sueño, que tú nunca más volverás pero el hecho de leer tus hermosas cartas, oír tu voz o verte por el chat es suficiente para mí, para saber que este sacrificio es por un sueño que ambos queremos. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, sabes, me haces mucha falta, pero pido todas las noches a Morfeo porque en mis sueños te traiga y por eso al terminar mi día sé que podrá haber un mejor mañana porque todo lo que hago es por estar contigo, porque nuestro amor florezca porque de verdad te amo..."_

En el Próximo Capítulo:

Michiru nunca creyó que el amor se pudiera volver dolor. Ahora ella y Haruka estan… ¿Separadas?

Michiru en una reunión de caridad conoció a Kael Fox y de allí nació una hermosa amistad.

Las chicas por su parte han descubierto que sí existe un nuevo enemigo, Sazuke y sus tres enormes bestias

**CONTINUARA**


	3. Las Bestias de Sazuke

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_Michiru nunca creyó que el amor se pudiera volver dolor. Ahora ella y Haruka están… ¿Separadas? Michiru en una reunión de caridad conoció a Kael Fox y de allí nació una hermosa amistad. Las chicas por su parte han descubierto que sí existe un nuevo enemigo, Sazuke y sus tres enormes bestias ¿Acaso el universo de nuevo corre peligro?¿Serena logrará madurar¿Rei le cederá el último pedazo de pastel a Serena por fin?. Hoy presentamos:_

**3. Las Bestias de Sazuke**

Nunca creyó contar aquella historia como propia. Quizá Haruka tenía razón y ella era una romántica empedernida, creía fielmente en el verdadero amor, en la eternidad de un beso, la persistencia de una rosa en invierno y el amor para siempre. No se olvidaba que el amor debía ser cosechado cada día, un arduo trabajo que con un nuevo sol se vuelve a empezar. Para ella sonó ridícula la forma en que Haruka y ella terminaron por distanciarse y en cierta forma durante meses espero porque aquello fuera una de las tantas rabietas infantiles de las que era presa su amante. Después que Haruka prácticamente la abandonó en casa de sus padres ella se resignó a escuchar por el resto de su vida los reproches más crueles que pudiera haber, soportaría las humillaciones, al final haber sido pareja de Haruka Tenoh era algo que su familia jamás le perdonaría y jamás dejarían que olvidara. La primera semana fue un martirio, su padre no le hablaba y su madre apenas le dirigía la palabra para reprocharle sus actos impuros. Poco a poco su humor se tornó ácido y apático, su personalidad adquirió un toque sarcástico e hiriente como si agredir a terceros le hiciera recobrar su dignidad de persona y las fuerzas para soportar el martirio. Muchas veces tuvo la intención de marcharse, al final ya no era una niña pero la apatía, la tristeza y hasta la esperanza insulsa de que Haruka regresaría por ella la hacían prevalecer en medio de la tortura.

- Dile a la cocinera que no se le ocurra preparar su nefasto caldo de res

- Dile tú, es tu criada – le contestó a su prima con cierto toque arrogante poco común en ella

El tiempo pasó y ella se volvió amargada, toleraba poco a la gente, se toleraba poco a sí misma, su prima tenía razón, de una u otra forma ella misma se fustigaba reprochándose cosas que fueron y hoy no cambiarían. Cuando creyó estar ya al borde del abismo el mundo cambió. Su tía le obligó a asistir a un evento de caridad y ella se retorcía por dentro del coraje sabiendo que iba directo a ser devorada lenta y dolorosamente por arpías aristócratas.

- Vas y punto – sentenció su madre

- No soy una niña – se mordió la uña

- No me interesa

No estaba interesada en conocer a nadie, ni en tocar su violín o esperar que las damas de sociedad expandieran su veneno usándola a ella. Asistió por obligación, se sentía relegada, en un mundo que ya no entendía. Se salió a dar un paseo cuando escuchó a una de las mujeres habando sobre ella y Haruka, preguntándose cómo una jovencita tan bonita termina en el fango. Observó a su prima cómo elegantemente se movía entre esa gente, cómo perfectamente lidiaba con el mundo entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad que siempre le dijo Haruka, ellas estaban muy distantes de las personas, ella nunca le importó porque lo tenía todo al lado de Haruka. Hoy se fijó lo lejos que estaba de tener una vida más o menos feliz y lo cerca que estaba de lanzarse de cabeza de la torre de Tokio.

- Necesito aire

- Sí prima

Caminaba sin prestar mucha atención, cruzó con cuidado la gran avenida cuando el rechinido de los neumáticos le hicieron que su amargura y odio renaciera, con toda la furia que su corazón engendraba por meses y meses de tortura y autoflagelación golpeó el elegante auto. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los ojos grises del conductor, fue un momento hechizante, un momento que perduraría tanto como lo dejara Michiru. Sin embargo no estaba para esas tonterías, refunfuñó en su forma infantil y siguió caminando, la felicidad dejó de existir en su cabeza hacía mucho tiempo.

- Yo no sé a qué vine – seguía reprochándose Michiru y su prima reía divertida del humor ácido que la joven empleaba cada vez que su odio creía a esos niveles tan altos

- Viniste a divertirme – sonrió Alina, su prima

De pronto su apatía se terminó, esos cabellos negros azules en punta, esos ojos grises impregnados de la lujuria, el deseo, el poder, la divinidad y el rostro más celestial, simpático y misterioso que hubiera visto. Pero su humor negro estaba bastante elevado así que hizo una broma sobre su peinado y el joven rió para extrañeza de ella. Miró a su prima Alina, estaba totalmente embotada con el muchacho, como si lo que estuviera viendo fuera un dios y no un ser humano, claro que tal perfección no cabía en el mundo real... Perfección en el dominio de sus sentimientos, hasta parecía capaz de controlar lo incontrolable. Con el tiempo Michiru descubriría que sería así, aquel hombre dominaba hasta el clima si ella así lo quería.

- Es un dios

Michiru estalló en carcajadas, ahora entendía porqué se le hacía tan familiar ese hombre, era quien casi la arrolla. Volvió a mirarlo, él debía pensar que estaba loca, o por lo menos eso pensaría ella si alguien le pateara su auto.

- Es que eres muy guapito – se excusó la joven cabello aguamarino por su risa

- Válgame ¿Y eso causa risa?

- Mi prima está loca – intervino Alina

Su tía los presentó entonces. La mala reputación de uno como la del otro coincidía muy bien hasta podría llegar a estar juntos sin afectarse mutuamente, al contrario hasta podría decirse que eran la pareja idónea.

- Kael Fox

Y como todos predijeron, lo obvio sucedió, Michiru Kaioh la joven más bella se convirtió en la novia del más solícito soltero Kael Fox

& & & & &

Jordane seguía molestando a Serena, con el pequeño papelito seguía haciéndole cosquillitas en la oreja. La jovencita cansada le gritó a su madre, esperando que ella viniera a reprender a su pesado primo entonces la mujer gritó llamando al inquieto joven. Pero más tardó en llamarlo que él en volver a sentarse al lado de Serena a molestarla, claro que ahora su atención se distrajo con la gata. Desde hacía dos años vivía intrigado por ese animal, le parecía mostraba algo de inteligencia, raro en los animales. La tomó de las patitas delanteras e intentó por todos los medios hacerla pararse en dos patitas, después, cansado, le abrió el hociquito buscando algún aditamento en ella como si fuera un robot o uno de los tantos peluches de su prima

- ¡Déjala en paz! Le duele

- Es un animal – le reprendió Jordane

- Que siente porque es un ser vivo – Serena no entendía cómo Jordane podía ser tan frívolo e insensible

- ¡Sólo eso me faltaba! – por fin llegaba su padre y ahora le daría todo lo que le encargó esa mañana – Cómo puede existir alguien tan frío y calculador

- Sí papá... y pensar que es mi primo

- ¡Qué! – le agredió Jordane olvidándose de la gata que alzó por los aires – Él no habla de mí

- Hablo de Kael Fox, me propuso publicar una noticia falsa sobre la compañía Fox Corp y como me negué compró el diario, me llamó a la oficina y ahora me ordena publicar la noticia

- Vaya

- Qué gente tan detestable – refunfuñó Jordane atrapando a la gata que estaba por estrellarse en el suelo

& & & & &

Nunca había ido a un lugar como ese, la música rompía con las leyes del sonido, no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Serena sintió que estaba a punto de rompérsele el tímpano. Yaél la tomó de la mano para dirigirla a una mesa del rincón. A veces Serena se preguntaba cómo terminaba en líos como aquel, claro que se trataba solamente de bailar pero no eran sitios que frecuentara con Darien, bueno desde hacía tiempo no frecuentaba mas que el chat con él

- ¿No es genial?

- ¡No oigo nada!

Toda aquella música provocó una desbandada de sus hormonas y de sus propios sentimientos, su cerebro se bloqueó más de lo normal. Yaél la jaló de nuevo para llevarla a la pista, en el camino había perdido de vista la mesa y con ella a sus amigas. Entre la gente pudo ver pronto a Amy con un libro en manos, Rei y lita conversaban con el mesero y si no se equivocaba estaban coqueteando, Mina seguía buscando su labial o algo así. Nunca había sido buena bailando observó a su alrededor y casi por arte de magia, al cerrar los ojos, supo exactamente cómo bailar. Tan sólo debía dejarse llevar por la música, después de todo no sería la primera vez que hiciera el ridículo. Salir de compras, un paseo por Tokio, jugar video juegos, tomar helado o preparar la cena en casa de Lita. No tenía salida, estaba atrapada y su instinto le decía que debía alejarse de Yaél. Sí, se estaba volviendo perturbante su mundo. Era un deseo, una manía, obsesión y no lograba deshacerse de aquella alegría que le causaba estar con ella. Ambas estaban tan solas, tenían tantas cosas en común y estar cerca la una de la otra las hacia pensar en la existencia de un ser semejante al propio, olvidaban por un segundo esa fatídica soledad ¿Qué era esa sensación¿Por qué tenía miedo?

Jordane abrió la puerta recibiendo a Serena, llegaba muy tarde y él estaba furioso parecía más su padre que su primo. Miró con furia inusual a la chiquilla que se colgaba del brazo de su prima, observó cada centímetro de la joven analizándola como si se tratara de un rival acérrimo.

- Jordane – se apresuró a saludar Mina

- Uhm ¿Mina?...Y tú eres...

- Lita – se adelantó Mina a contestar empujando a su amiga de cabello castaño con rapidez frente al muchacho

- Llegan tarde – renegó el chico – ¿No tiene idea de lo que es puntualidad?

- Lo siento Jordane – y lo quitó del paso

Pero su primo no parecía muy convencido de la respuesta. Siempre fue demasiado protector con ella, hasta se portaba celoso y posesivo, al principio de su llegada habían tenido muchos conflictos por Darien, él creía firmemente que un hombre tan mayor y que para colmo estaba al otro lado del mundo no era un buen candidato para ser novio de su primita. Empezó una guerra secreta, durante semanas negó a la joven cuando Darien llamaba, buscaba entre el correo y rompía las cartas, intentó destruirle su computadora todo para separarlos era poco. El mismo tiempo lo solucionó, como lo dijo Darien. Lentamente Jordane asimiló que Serena podía escoger a sus pretendientes y que Darien en teoría no presentaba gran amenaza. Sólo que ahora Serena no encontraba a quién veía Jordane como amenaza.

& & & & &

Michiru observó con cuidado la nueva camada de cachorros, eran cinco en total cada uno diferente al otro pero con la misma sangre corriendo por ellos. La joven no entendía mucho cuál era la ganancia en cruza de perros, creía fielmente que se trataba más del cariño que Kael tenía hacia los animales. Miró entonces a la perra, pensó un poco cómo se sentiría aquella madre. Dio un suspiro al aire pensando en su propia madre y la cena que hoy le esperaba, los reproches de una u otra forma no habían cesado. Se equivocó, sí y qué, era humana, no la perfección ¿Cómo podía adivinar el futuro? Hasta Kael que siempre apostaba a ganar y jugaba para triunfar había perdido hablando de cosas predecibles, ella cómo pronosticaría los sentimientos ajenos. Como fuera, dentro de aquella maraña de ideas y sentimientos guardaba el más profundo temor: Perder a Kael por su pasado.

- ¿Te gusta alguno? – interrumpió sus pensamientos su joven amante

- Me parece que no es la mejor camada que he visto – sonrió la chica trepándose a la cerca para ver mejor a los perritos quienes ya rondaban en los tres meses – Mira al azulito, es torpe... Tengo tres horas aquí y el pobre ni siquiera ha podido comer porque los demás lo maltratan y pisotean

- Bueno cuatro de cinco no está mal

- Sin contar que se te murieron dos

- Va, cuatro de siete supera la mitad – de nuevo esa mueca que intrigaba a cualquiera

- No seas cruel, sepáralo... Está tan flaquito y seguirán maltratándolo

- Michiru, es la ley de la vida... La supervivencia del más fuerte... Si lo separo ese perro tendrá más probabilidades de morir ¿No has escuchado la frase La burra no era arisca?

- Eso no justifica tu falta de sensibilidad

Kael sonrió, subió la cerca para besarla. Con los dedos rozó la tersa piel de Michiru. Sus ojos grises se perdieron en los ojos de su amante, se hundía en un mar de sentimientos, en la pureza misma del ser que estaba frente a él. Volvió a reír. Bajó de la cerca y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Si tanto te gusta ese perro te lo regalo

Michiru sonrió. Kael era un reto, suponía que la habilidad la adquirió dentro del rudo arte de hacer dinero. Tomó entre sus manos al cachorro, que ya estaba lo suficientemente crecidito como para causar toda clase de destrozos en su departamento.

- Sabes que no puedo tenerlo

- Bueno así veremos quién tiene razón... Si los animales evolucionan por la crudeza de la naturaleza misma o si lo hacen por placer – rió de nuevo Kael

- ¡Yo no dije eso! – hizo un lindo pucherito mostrando enfado

& & & & &

Había estado esperando durante media hora atenta a ese aparato llamado teléfono como si de ello dependiera su vida. En cuanto el aparato sonó, Serena corrió desesperada por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Esa extraña actitud levantó sospechas en la gata, así que se sentó al lado del aparato para escuchar la conversación, pero no contó con Jordane y en vista que Serena lo echó de la habitación, él se llevó a la gata, un modo poco eficaz en este caso, para presionarla a colgar pronto.

- Eres una linda gatita – decía el chico levantando al animal – A ver gata tonta dime quién es el chico más guapo de la tierra

"Este sí que es arrogante" pensaba Luna observando con tedio al joven

- Sabes eres una gatita muy bonita, así que te llevaré a la cocina y haremos dos ricos panes de mantequilla con azúcar... Uno para ti y otro para mí

Serena colgó fascinada sintiéndose como una adolescente que acaba de recibir la primera llamada del chico de sus sueños. Agitó fuertemente la cabeza y se reprendió a sí misma por ensoñarse con tonterías. Después de todo sólo le había llamado Yaél. Sus pensamientos se disiparon al oír a Jordane aún renegando por el teléfono

- ¡Cuelga!

- Ya lo hice – se enfadó la chica – además tú tienes celular

Ahora estaba impaciente y hasta angustiada, no podía esperar hasta que dieran las cinco, era demasiado tiempo. Colocó su reloj encima de la cama y con mirada fulminante casi le pedía... No, le exigía, que caminara más aprisa. Se vería con Yaél en el centro y de allí recorrerían la ciudad como dos chicas solteras. Rió pensando que aún estaba soltera... Entonces recordó a Darien

- ¡Serena teléfono!

Y como bólido se abalanzó sobre el aparto olvidando a Darien, los gritos de Jordane y los chillido de su gata. Seguramente sería ella

- ¡Hola!… Mina, eres tú – contestó decepcionada – No, no es que no me dé gusto oírte – silencio – Sí, sí

Y colgó frustrada. Tenía que volver al mundo real, sacarse de la cabeza que estar con Yaél era el paraíso de los dulces… aunque así lo pareciera ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

& & & & &

Suspiró tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de todos en la plaza. Se sonrojó y abrió una revista cualquiera de las que Mina traía consigo. De reojo observó a Mina preocupada, tal vez seguía pensando como Rei que algo muy delicado sucedía con Serena. Ciertamente no era la misma de siempre pero Lita pensaba que cuando Serena se sintiera lista les diría qué le sucedía.

- Veamos – volvió a sonreír – ¿No es guapo?

- Y eso a mí qué – contestó Lita al punto de la furia

- ¿Te gusta Jordane?

- No – otro suspiro tan fuerte como el primero se le escapó

Nunca cambiarás – rió Mina levantándose de la banca para encaminarse al Templo

Como en los viejos tiempos se reunieron en el Templo para estudiar. Fox Corp. Había lanzado una convocatoria a todos los estudiantes de nivel superior para un premio a la Excelencia. Así que Rei había decidido prestar el Templo para poder estudiar y que todas pudieran participar en la convocatoria, claro, excepto Amy que por tener residencia de cuatro años en el extranjero y no estar matriculada en una Universidad Japonesa no cumplía los primeros requisitos

- Gracias por ayudarnos Amy – sonrió Rei mientras servía el café

- Me gustaría que una de ustedes ganara el premio

- Bueno pero no esperes sea Serena – y rió de manera malvada

- ¡Llegamos! – gritó Mina – Listas para hacernos millonarias... Nunca pensé que estudiar pudiera darnos dinero tan pronto

- Es una suma muy alta – expresó Lita fascinada. Si podía ganar la convocatoria tenía asegurado su futuro estudiantil y por lo tanto su vida

- Sigo preocupada por Serena, no pareció gustarle mucho la idea

- A Serena nunca le ha gustado estudiar – renegó Rei – ¿Dónde está lo raro?

- Me refiero reunirnos, parecía estar demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para que le gustara la idea de tenernos a todas juntas de nuevo… Bueno eso quería al final ¿No? Por eso ideamos entrar al Premio Excelencia

Amy sonrió, demasiado bien conocía a Serena.

& & & & &

La cena en casa de los Kaioh no había estado tan mal. Kael le sonrió al reflejo del espejo mientras se desabrochaba la corbata. La caridad siempre fue un buen medio para expirar culpas, sobretodo para las familias de alta sociedad, pero tanto para Michiru como para él la caridad se trataba de un tema muy diferente, y más porque fue un evento como ese lo que les permitió conocerse. Tomó los papeles encima de su buró. A como diera lugar adquiriría aquel antiguo collar, aún si eso significaba echar mano de ciertas gentes no muy honestas. Quería darle el mejor obsequio a su pareja, todo lo que había pensado y le parecía poco, siempre lo sería para el amor de su vida. Aventó lejos las hojas mientras en su mente seguía soñando con la imagen de la belleza… Michiru.

- Teléfono señor Fox, su padre

- No atenderé, informe al señor que no tengo el más mínimo deseo de hablarle

Michiru y él eran muy semejantes, quizá la única diferencia palpable que existía en ellos se trataba de la forma como explicaban los suceso que los llevaron a ser lo que era. Él sabía que el mundo tenía un orden, que ese orden era imposible de modificarse y hasta peligroso. La humanidad creaba sus propias monstruosidades, eran ellos en gran medida responsables de aquellos seres de los que temían, no intentaba justificar los actos sino plantear que si los humanos querían un mejor mundo debían trabajar desde ellos. Michiru era distinta, hasta la fecha parecía que su irreverencia y la amargura escondía su elevado optimismo, intentaba mostrar lo que a leguas se negaba, el perdón por una equivocación. Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre la prodigiosa violinista muchos más de los que había habido en toda la vida del joven, él sufrió la embestida de chismes y rumores y si detestó ser juzgado entonces no repetiría lo mismo. No negaba que más de una vez intentó investigarla, pero el amor que le tenía era suficiente para saber que los secretos que ella guardara o quisiera guardar tenían un motivo… Una monstruosidad. Vio el techo. Un golpeteo leve inicio dentro de su cabeza, pronto aquel sonido se volvió más intenso, cada segundo se volvía eterno y ese intenso dolor se apoderaba de todo su cerebro volviéndolo insoportable. Entonces vino un sonido vacío, un ruido único que se repetía sin pausas. Kael gritó pero su voz se había adormecido por el dolor.

& & & & &

Mina daba vueltas a las hojas del libro enloquecida, sabía que en algún lado había visto la respuesta y de encontrarla darían por terminado el día de estudio. Un pequeño ruido le hizo detener su jornada. Arqueó la ceja, el ruido le parecía muy familia pero su cerebro atiborrado de información nueva no lograba encontrar qué era. ¡Sí! Su comunicador. Enfureció, gritó cuanto su mente dejó salir contra Serena por seguir jugando a la super heroína.

- Estoy aquí Mina – gritó la aludida

Se trataba de Artemis, en un paseo muy nocturno cerca del desagüe detectó movimientos extraños, al seguirlos localizó actividad extraña. Tres enormes bestias que bien cabían en el término de perros mutantes junto con un muchacho

- ¡Se los dije! – gritó Serena y Rei la golpeó con el grueso libro de matemáticas para oír a Artemis el gato.

- Vamos allá

Esta vez la rapidez fue mucho mayor, las Sailor Scouts tomaron prestada la camioneta del abuelo de Rei y en segundos estuvieron en el lugar del hecho. Intermitentes luces se veían en lo alto del cielo, Artemis ya las esperaba, rápidamente explicó lo visto mientras Venus dividía a sus guerreras para ir a la defensa del planeta. Sailor Moon , por su parte, se introdujo por los canales con su inteligente gata de cerca quien ya deseaba encontrar algún enemigo para dejar de oír a la joven

- Te lo dije

Dos carbones de fuego aparecieron de la nada. Sailor Moon no pudo detenerse así que resbaló conmocionando contra el dueño de aquellos infernales ojos. Un tremendo aullido de dolor resonó a veinte kilómetros de allí. Luna retrocedió y Sailor Moon seguía intentado recuperarse del impacto. Allí estaba, aquel infernal bestia de ojos rojos y llameantes llorando a más no poder, entre las pausas de su llanto y el brincoteo cojo aprovechaba para lamber su lastimada patita

- Tienes la cabeza dura Sailor Moon – decía la gata maravillada

- Aquel animal rebasaba con un metro la estatura de nuestra heroína. Para la joven fue un verdadero horror darse cuenta que aún de pie las perspectivas de sentirse chiquita no cambiaban

- ¿De nuevo tú? – enfureció aquel muchacho – Qué parte de mantente lejos no has entendido Sailor tonta

- La parte después de qué parte...

La tierra tembló, se partió en dos dando paso a un candor propio de un volcán. Luna apenas pudo escapar al fuego, Sailor Moon fue rescatada por Marts. Con gran habilidad lograron esquivar las llamaradas hasta ponerse a salvo en lo alto de un edificio. Poco a poco las llamas se concentraron en lo alto del cielo, hasta el desconocido grosero parecía estar aterrado. El ceño de Marts se frunció y el mismo fulgor del fuego fue adquirido en sus ojos, apretó con mayor fuerza a Sailor Moon a su cuerpo para protegerla.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó el muchacho a sus bestias

Allí estaba el comienzo de su nueva aventura, un ser que lentamente se formaba con el fuego de las entrañas de la tierra, poco a poco tomaba forma. Era un feto que se estiraba y crecía dándole sentido a cada parte de su cuerpo humano. Cuando el humano terminó por formarse el fuego empezó a disiparse y un brillo color azul inició en el centro para lanzar varias bolas de fuego en todas las direcciones. De inmediato una de las bestias saltó intentando alcanzar una de las bolas.

- ¡Punto para el equipo negro! Cero para las niñas con traje de marinerito – gritó eufórico el muchacho

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué son esas cosas?

En el hocico el animal tenía una resplandeciente estrella de color azul cobrizo. El chico la tomó celebrando el triunfo aún. Pronto Marts se cansó de aquel tonto baile de victoria, convocó a su elemento friéndole así la parte trasera del cuerpo

- ¡Qué te pasa! Mi nombre es Sazuke y quiero, niñas extrañas no vuelvan a interferir en mi búsqueda

Entonces el chico junto con sus tres bestias se desvanecieron en el cielo

- ¿Qué está pasando? – masculló Marts preocupada

Al otro lado de la ciudad un hombre de edad madura observaba el firmamento mientras la sonrisa de su rostro se ampliaba cada vez más, tal vez algún sueño o imagen le traía gratos recuerdos… O la cercanía a su meta. Volteó su vista a la puerta observando a la joven chiquilla que lo aguardaba. Su respiración se hizo más profunda, sonrió mostrando su copa como si invitara a un brindis.

- Hemos comenzado – susurró

& & & & &

Después de un rato Kael se sintió fuera de sitio, el retumbante sonido de la música lo hizo desviar la vista, no estaba seguro de cuántas copas llevaba así que pidió otro martín. De repente se mareó como otras tantas veces le había sucedido, frunció el ceño mientras un penetrante e hiriente dolor se apoderaba de su cerebro. Miles de pequeños cuchillos penetraban lentamente en su mente. Un frío siguió un largo trayecto sobre su piel

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le gritó Michiru preocupada por él

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

Michiru sonrió nerviosamente, tartamudeó y finalmente negó con la cabeza

- Me invitaste a salir... ¿Te sientes bien?

- No es nada – sonrió Kael – No es nada – la tomó de la cintura y poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo de su amante, sintió el fulgor y la fuerza que crece desde dentro incendiándolo todo a su paso, era el deseo, aquella chispa que lo mantuvo muchas veces con vida. Besó el cuello de Michiru y en un arranque de euforia la abrazo

Jamás se sintió al punto de necesitar tanto de alguien, estaba locamente enamorado de aquella niña, la deseaba, la anhelaba cada día con más fuerza y su vida empezaba a girar exclusivamente en ella. Michiru Kaioh era su vida entera, Michiru era el motivo por el que se levantaba cada mañana. Abrió con una mano la puerta del departamento sin dejar de besar a su joven amante. Ella reía e intentaba terminar las frases pero Kael tenía pensado no dejarla hablar, le parecía que necesitaban más acción y menos charla. Pronto la locura se batió en su alma de una forma espectral, un intenso dolor de cabeza fue el último impacto antes de perder la conciencia

Kael despertó ya muy entrada la mañana, la cabeza le dolía lo suficiente como para saber que su extraños dolores habían regresado, se lo atribuyó al constante ajetreo. Volteó ligeramente la vista dándose cuenta que a su lado dormía plácidamente Michiru, suspiró intentando recordar qué había sucedido aquella noche pero la mente se bloqueaba en la misma escena. Entonces la joven despertó, miró el techo antes de verlo a los ojos, también parecía estar un poco confundida. Hasta donde recordaba ella sólo había tomado un martín, preguntó si sufría jaqueca y ella sonrió. Se levantó lentamente de la cama como si temiera hacer algún ruido, dirigió sus pies desnudos a la ducha dejando a Kael todavía en su intento por armar sus recuerdo.

- Suele pasar – se dijo a sí mismo incorporándose de la cama

- Kael ¿Alguna vez me has mentido? – preguntó la joven saliendo de la ducha

- Supongo que sí – pensó en las fotos que su padre intentó hacerle llegar, quizá no había sido tan inteligente y Michiru sabría algo ya

- ¿Y si yo te hubiera mentido me dejarías? – se secaba el cabello con la toalla observando cada gesto del chico por el espejo. Kael sonrió, esa misma mueca enigmática y carismática

- No lo creo... Te amo demasiado... ¿Acaso te has unido al club de mentiroso mentiroso de mi padre?

- De él detestas su traición, no creo que te importe mucho si te miente o no – dio vuelta quedando su mirada triste frente a los ojos grises del muchacho – Hay secretos que no creo tengan por qué ser revelados...

- Cada uno tiene sus secretos, un pasado oscuro que a veces es mejor mantenerlo así y hasta olvidarlo, para eso es pasado... ¿Qué te preocupa de verdad Michiru?

En el Próximo Capítulo:

#¡Serena se ha vuelto un genio! Conforme pasa el tiempo y estudian para participar por una Beca Serena muestra cierta inteligencia y memoria que deja a las chicas sorprendidas… Nadie entiende cómo Serena de buenas a primeras se ha vuelto inteligente

#A Luna no le importas mucho si Yaél es o no buena influencia para Serena, le preocupa que haya algo extraño en su mirada y entera persona así que casi ha dejado de lado al nuevo enemigo para protegerla.

#Descubran los secretos de las Estrellas de Dazael que tanto busca Sazuke y ahora las Sailor deben proteger

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Serena se vuelve inteligente

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_¡Serena se ha vuelto un genio! Conforme pasa el tiempo y estudian para participar por una Beca Serena muestra cierta inteligencia y memoria que deja a las chicas sorprendidas… Nadie entiende cómo Serena de buenas a primeras se ha vuelto inteligente ¿Se tratará de la quinta dimensión¿Un extraterrestre intercambió a nuestra heroína por alguien más¿Es una niña superdotada? A Luna no le importas mucho si Yael es o no buena influencia para Serena, le preocupa que haya algo extraño en su mirada y entera persona así que casi ha dejado de lado al nuevo enemigo para protegerla. Descubran los secretos de las Estrellas de Dazael que tanto busca Sazuke y ahora las Sailor deben protege. Hoy presentamos:_

**4. Serena se vuelve inteligente**

Luna trabajaba muy lento sobre las investigaciones de esas tres bestias y las bolas de fuego, su lentitud se debía al sin fin de tareas que debía realizar: Primero estaba escapar de las manitas de Jordane por quien sentía paranoia ¿Qué haría si la encontraba frente a la computadora portátil tecleando? Segundo estaba su preocupación por el comportamiento de Serena y Tercero atender los deberes de siempre. Vio entrar a Serena y casi muere del susto creyendo que se trataba de Jordane

- Ya te dije que le pongo llave cuando salgo – le reprendió juguetonamente la joven – Jordane no entrará aquí

- Mas vale gata prevenida – suspiró Luna

Serena buscó entre sus cosas su cartera, había invitado a Amy a salir y dado que la jovencita estaba entretenida con su madre sabía que terminaría por negarse… Y ella por salir sola con Yaél. Hasta la misma Yaél realizaba tretas para salir con ella sola.

- Tienes correo de Darien… ¿puedo escribirle para saber si él puede ayudarnos?

- ¿Eh?

- Que si puedo escribirle a Darien

- Sí – contestó la joven desde debajo de la cama – Luna – y los deditos de la chica juguetearon nerviosamente mientras sus ojos azules se escondían de la mirada de la gata – ¿Me prestas dinero? – y el animal se fue de espaldas

- Yo no uso dinero Serena, pídele a tu entrometido primo o a tu hermano

Doce del día y el calor iba en aumento. El verano empezaba a entrar en todo su esplendor. Se recostó en el césped cerca de Yael, se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca y aguardo a escuchar de nuevo la conversación acerca de las leyes de Newton. Yael sonrió, hizo una mueca de frustración porque no hallaba cómo explicarle a Serena algo tan sencillo

- Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿Verdad?

- Sí – sonrió la joven rubia

- Eso es una ley natural ¿me compras un helado Serena?

- Si me alcanza sabes que sí

El mundo de Yael resultó más complejo de lo que la misma Serena imaginó, pensaba que la niña vivía como ella, de comer dulces, la televisión y las caricaturas. Gran error. La tercera vez que estuvo en la habitación de la chiquilla a solas, aprovechó para mostrarle a lo que dedicaba su tiempo, intentaba programar video juegos. Serena se asombró de ver el tipo de libros que leía, la sola pronunciación del título parecía un trabalenguas.

- ¿Matemáticas discretas? – y se atacó de la risa a más no poder – Vaya así que hay matemáticas chismosas y otras discretas – reía – ¿Integrales¿Entonces también habrá de fibra?

Recordaba haber leído cosas muy raras, tanto que ocupó de un diccionario para entender qué memorizó "Un conjunto no vacío que es cerrado bajo una o más operaciones binarias se llama un sistema algebraico" Ahora tenía la cabeza llena de palabras extrañas porque aparte de libros de matemáticas que superaban por mucho los que le había visto a Amy había libros de todas materias, como otro que abrió sobre la Filosofía. Ahora leía un práctico libro sobre aquellos humanos que intentaron dar explicación a la existencia humana… Y ella seguía preguntándose por qué no usaban palabras que ella pudiera entender.

- Ni idea tengo – comentó Rei atareada

- ¿Qué? – interrogó Serena apenas poniendo atención

- Qué es un sistema algebraico

- Un conjunto no vacío que es cerrado bajo una o más operaciones binarias

- Y sus amigas la miraron con asombro.

- ¡Qué rico! Gracias Serena – dijo Yael

- Apenas me ajustó – contaba el cambio distraídamente

& & & & &

Hotaru hasta se sintió grande estando con las Sailor Scouts, claro que faltaban Haruka y Michiru, la primera sería informada de inmediato de la situación, según Hotaru se encontraba en Egipto en una competencia, mientras que a la segunda daban por hecho estaba con ella. Ocupó su lugar conversando animadamente con Rei en espera de Mina y Serena.

- Siempre tarde – renegó Rei

Bueno, hay que esperar, deben tener un buen motivo – las defendió Amy – Yo casi no vengo, no hallaba cómo librarme de Yael, hasta parece que le aterra la sola idea de quedarse a solas

Serena frunció el ceño, eso le pasaba por tardarse tanto en el baño. Algo debía estar tramando Jordane para que se ofreciera a llevarla al Templo. Abrazó su gata al escuchar la risa burlona del muchacho.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

- Sí – contestó con enfado

- Aparte de Darien… ¿Estás enamorada?

- Qué te importa

- ¿Y Amy es bonita?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra enamorarla! – gritó Serena

Tal vez ella tenía fama de ingenua y despistada pero la fama de casanova de su primo era mayor. Por dos años vio a muchas mujeres caer en sus redes, verlas sentirse en la gloria y verlas sufrir ante la separación. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza

- Serena llegas tarde como siempre – le reprendió Rei al verla

- ¡Cuántos escalones! – gritó Jordane detrás de su prima alzando las manos al vuelo – ¿Y dónde está Amy?

- No pude deshacerme de él – lloriqueó la rubia

Rei no lo soportaba mucho, hasta parecía tenerle cierto odio. Lita una vez dijo que se trataba de simple feminismo por parte de su amiga, después de todo la labor de Jordane en el mundo parecía ser hacer sufrir a cuanta pareja tuviera. La mirada colérica de Rei chocó con aquella seductora mirada. Por un momento el silencio permaneció en el templo, fue un momento que pareció eterno por lo incómodo de la situación. Jordane sonrió con arrogancia y el ceño de la joven morena se frunció aún más. Lita hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber cómo Rei terminó aborreciendo al chico

- Vete, vete, vete – gritó Serena – Es una reunión para mujeres

- Como sea, no esperes otro favor de mi parte – y de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona que parecía ir dirigida para Rei

Por fin estaban todas reunidas. Luna tecleó la clave de acceso y en un momento pudieron ver a través de la magia de la tecnología a Sailor Plut. Después de tanto tiempo ella no parecía haber cambiado nada. Artemis comenzó la trasmisión de datos y la plática podía darse por comenzada

- Nunca he escuchado de ningún Sazuke – empezó a decir Setsuna – sin embargo el dibujo que me han enviado sobre las bolas de fuego, como la estrella que estaba dentro de ellas es una leyenda del antiguo Milenio de Plata que de ser cierta podría significar muchos problemas Sailor Scouts

- Mis datos revelan que actividades anormales han crecido en el último año muy cerca de Tokio – reveló Luna

- Hace mucho tiempo la magia era algo tangible, como ustedes saben el Milenio de Plata utilizaba esta magia para defenderse y crear un mejor universo, así nació el Cristal de Plata– comenzó Setsuna a explicar – Estas bolas de fuego son llamadas las seis Estrellas de Dazael, cuando el Milenio de Plata se destruyó debieron llegar a la tierra…Dazael fue un antiguo gobernante del Milenio de Plata. Según relatos encontrados, Dazael invocó a las fuerzas del Universo para tener el poder de manipular la naturaleza misma como un verdadero Dios… Pero Dazael nunca contó con que el poder corrompía al hombre y la misma fuerza que fue creada para dar paso a una nueva era de paz y bienestar dio paso a una cruenta guerra

- Las estrellas de Dazael deben ser encontradas antes que este muchacho, no sabemos las intenciones que tiene, cuando estas estrellas sean juntadas los cielos e infiernos serán abiertos dando paso a la mayor fuerza de magia que hallamos visto, el poseedor de las seis estrellas será llamado Dios y el Universo sucumbirá ante su omnipotencia… Realmente no sabemos hasta dónde la leyenda sea cierta

- ¿Puede ser que la adivina halla despertado esta magia Setsuna? – preguntó Serena asustada

- No, simplemente la sintió. Supongo, si la leyenda es cierta, que en un momento nosotras mismas la despertamos. Se dice que Dazael las creo cuando vio que el Milenio caía ante las manos de un temible, sádico y cruel enemigo que llevaría al reino a la muerte y oscuridad

- Es decir que cuando nosotras íbamos perdiendo esas estrellas renacieron – contestó Mina muy interesada

- ¿No han visto todas demasiada televisión?– preguntó Hotaru burlona. Y de verdad le parecía que aquello se lo estaban sacando de la manga

- ¡Hotaru! – le reprendió Setsuna – Esto no es juego. Si alguna persona obtuviera semejante poder mágico nuestro mundo estaría perdido

- ¿Y cómo encontramos a las estrellas?

- Éstas se depositan en las personas después de su explosión para adquirir energía. Los humanos poseen dualidad cuando una de éstas es robada la energía de la otra se incrementa y por lo tanto la estrella de Dazael que reside en su cuerpo adquiere su máximo punto

- ¡Genial! Iremos por el mundo preguntando quién perdió el equilibrio de su ser – se mofó de nuevo Hotaru – ¿Tienes algo para tal misión?

- No – se sonrojó la gata. Sabía que Hotaru tenía razón y que la única forma de encontrar la estrella de Dazael sería cuando ésta saliera del cuerpo humano con su máximo punto de energía alcanzado.

& & & & &

Kael mantenía la mirada pedida en la nada. Su furia se contenía como en otras tantas veces, tal vez en espera que algo la desencadenara o simplemente en emplearla en algo más creativo. De nuevo su padre le cerraba acceso, bloqueando su último proyecto, pensó que podía ser más inteligente, un rumor sobre sobornos en la inspección de salubridad podía darle un punto extra para adquirir el contrato, pero su padre tenía una jugada secreta. Kael miró al techo preguntándose cómo su compañía perdió dos traileres enteros en medio de la nada. Era imposible, los hombres se bajaron a cenar y cuando salieron los camiones simplemente se habían esfumado.

- ¿Mal día?

- Un poco Michiru ¿Y ya decidiste cómo llamarás a nuestro experimento?

- Emperador – sonrió la joven – Aunque también pensé en llamarlo Fox

- Ayer perdí dos traileres, simplemente se los llevaron los extraterrestres…

- Y esta mañana explota uno de tus laboratorios

- ¿Qué? – se levantó de un salto del sillón

Las escenas del siniestro apenas llegaban a Fox Corp. Kael tuvo la intención de gritar, tomó un poco de aire observando con calma las escenas cuando éstas terminaron de ser enviadas por su personal de seguridad. Ahora su proyecto, no debió levantarse esa mañana. Sonrió con mofa, ya nada más restaba que reírse de la desgracia propia.

- No se ve nada glamoroso – sonrió Michiru en un intento por animarlo

- Pocas veces lo son los sueños perdidos Michiru

Y en sí su vida no era nada glamorosa por ello. Más de la mitad de sus sueños se esfumaron lentamente en pequeñas explosiones y finalmente quedó un profundo vacío, el sabor a todo y nada, la sensación de no ir a ningún sitio y hasta de estar tan solo

- Lo cierto es que nosotros mismos somos los forjadores del destino, nosotros tenemos la última palabra…

- ¿Lo crees? – sonrió el muchacho observando los centellantes ojos de su novia

- La gente se vuelve mala cuando tiene miedo… Esa es una ley natural Kael, siempre será más fácil culpar a otros sobretodo cuando éstos son seres superiores a nosotros capaz de controlarlo todo

- Sí, pero de admitir que nosotros mismos controlamos nuestros actos nos daríamos cuenta de las monstruosidades que somos… Aterra más pensar que somos los propios humanos los monstruos ¿Alguna vez has leído Frankenstein?

El celular de Kael sonó deteniendo la conversación. Michiru le hizo señas para que leyera el papel. Venía a invitarlo a comer, para animarlo por lo de su Laboratorio y hasta quizá podrían pasar la tarde juntos. Kael levantó la mirada, asintió y ella sonrió.

& & & & &

Hacer entregas en bicicleta fue divertido cuando las distancias fueron cortas, ahora, necesitaba ¡le urgía! Un auto. Había pensado comprarse uno, así ya no madrugaría tanto para ir a la Universidad sólo que a su abuelo le asustaba la idea que su nieta predilecta (y única) acabara como mancha en el pavimento. Después de todo tenía que recorrer parte de la autopista y… sacudió la cabeza, al regresar exigiría un auto. Sus grandes ojos negros se llenaron de perplejidad, sino estaba en un error a quien a un metro veía sentada en medio de la calle se trataba de Haruka Tenoh

- Haruka – murmuró inconsciente y sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a ella – Hola

- Eh – y Haruka por un momento no supo de quién se trataba, se rascó la cabeza y sonrió coquetamente, dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien – contestó de forma autómata – Rei – por fin había sabido a quién pertenecía ese rostro

Tal vez era el hecho que a sus veinticuatro años había recorrido demasiadas veces el mundo, visto tantos rostros que ya no lograba diferenciar uno de otro o solamente el sin fin de pensamientos que tenía aún rondando en su mente

- ¿Cuándo llegaste a Japón?

- Llegué hoy ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues de maravilla, mírame – y coquetamente posó como una modelo con su singular flirteo. Haruka rió – ¿Y Michiru?

La joven rubia se encogió de hombros. Se acomodó el cabello rebelde que ahora había dejado crecer hasta media oreja en un estilo bastante extraño. El corte le quitaba un poco de su masculinidad. Rei sonrió hasta donde recordaba Haruka no era de las personas que gustaran mostrarse vanidosa.

- Nos veremos después – la joven rubia tomó su mochila dispuesta a seguir su ruta

- Espera ¿Dónde te quedarás?

- No lo sé – contestó sin pensar mucho

- ¿Te gustaría hospedarte en el Hotel cinco estrellas de Japón? En La casa de Rei Inn

Haruka soltó una gran carcajada, volvió la vista a su interlocutora observando la pose que ella conservaba, como si de verdad hablara de un sitio único en la tierra.

- Supongo que es muy exclusivo

- Muchísimo… No se admiten Serenas

Haruka volvió a reír y su gruesa voz se escuchó más tranquila dejando la melancolía que antes la sacudía.

& & & & &

Sabía que algo extraño le sucedía a Haruka, su dejo de tristeza en la voz, su ausencia en la mirada, esa extraña melancolía y la inexplicable treta de eludir a la conversación. Por un momento llegó a pesar que ella misma se había vuelto insoportable y por tanto Haruka solamente trataba de ser amable y a la vez buscar apartarla de su lado. Recorrió la puerta y dejó la charola en la mesita.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó la rubia

- Las diez y cuarto ¿Te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente

Vestía una camiseta negra que dejaba ver sus dotes femeninos, el calor la asfixiaba, el cabello enmarañado y el rostro algo pálido. El viaje había sido demasiado largo y tedioso como para sentirse en condiciones de explicar algo. Rei la observó con cuidado la misma lentitud y cuidado que ponía para masticar su pan parecía ser la usada para darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo pensamiento.

- Hotaru ha crecido mucho, le pregunté por ustedes pero parece que la fama se les ha subido a la cabeza, ya no se acuerdan de nosotras

- No es eso, es solo que – sonrió, realmente no tenía excusas

- No te preocupes todo olvidado si prometes no hacerlo de nuevo – Rei se mordió el labio inferior, se estaba metiendo en camisa de ocho varas – ¿Te peleaste con Michiru?

Haruka lo negó. Tomó aire y se dejó caer en la cama. Observó cuidadosamente el techo, pensaba exactamente qué decir, pensaba en cómo la vida termina con un pleito tonto y el orgullo cegándole. ¿Mentiría? En realidad no quería dar explicaciones de su vida privada y menos a las pequeñas Scouts que solían intentar remediar las vidas ajenas aunque las personas afectadas quisieran mantenerlas tal cual. A veces, desde otra perspectiva, una decisión puede tomarse como precipitada, mala y hasta devastadora pero lo importante era lo que las personas involucradas sentían. Haruka sentía calma, por lo menos mayor que cuando tenía a Michiru a su lado. ¿Quería su vida así? Sí, por qué no, medianamente era feliz.

- ¿Están separadas?

- No. A ella le entró la añoranza y decidió volver a Japón… Mi vida son los autos y ellos siempre me tiene lejos, supongo que es eso…

- ¿Supongo es eso? Es decir, que ni idea tenía qué pasaba o simplemente no quería decírselo.

- ¿Sabe que estás aquí? – Ahora Rei entendía menos por un momento pensó que el calor y lo largo del viaje tenían un poco atolondrada a la joven. Tal vez había algún pleito con Michiru pero ahora podía también tratarse de un fatal desenlace amoroso

- No, no lo sabe – movió la cabeza – Ni estoy yo segura esté aquí… Te repito ella no es quien me trajo aquí… Y estamos tranquilas ambas si a eso te refieres

- ¿Te ha sucedido algo malo?

- Es – sonrió nerviosamente – es solamente el viaje

- Puedes confiar en mí – sonrió con dulzura la pelinegra

& & & & &

Amy estaba impresionada. Lo que creían por perdido en tan poco tiempo Yael lo logró. Serena estudiaba, claro que ella no parecía tomarlo de esa forma. De una u otra forma los libros de Yael atraían a la jovencita rubia, terminaban en sus manos y a pesar de lo aburrido, tediosos o complejos que fueran la joven los terminaba. Luna le había dicho que hasta se desvelaba por terminarlos. Amy entendió cómo Serena había aumentado su conocimiento y su vocabulario. Sin quererlo Yael ejercía muy buena influencia sobre ella

- Pero algo no me gusta – repitió la gata buscando entre los libros de Amy – Tú también lees mucho y no sucedió nada

- Puede ser rivalidad – sonrió la chica pensando que esta vez Luna estaba muy suspicaz

- ¿Rivalidad?

Y podría ser. Al final Serena y Yael tenían gustos muy parecidos, caracteres semejantes conjugados con el mal hábito competitivo de la chiquilla. Más de una vez las había visto gastar cientos de monedas en los juegos buscando ganar boletos para algún premio o simplemente para ver quién era mejor. También las había visto en las computadoras jugando tonterías y por el poco trato que tenía con Yael sabía que ella hablaba demasiado.

- Deberías alegrarte, Serena se está volviendo estudiosa

- E inteligente… pero sigo pensando que esa niña tiene razones muy oscuras y siniestras para intentar igualarse con Yael

Amy sonrió. Ciertamente la actitud despreocupada de la chiquilla y a veces esa pedantería podía entenderse como un reto directo. A ella misma le enfadaba, sobretodo cuando le reprochaba haber dejado sola a su madre, claro que también podía ser su propia conciencia que la delataba. Serena no era muy competitiva en cuanto a estudios se refería sin embargo no se necesitaba mucho, Yael tenía ese toque mágico para provocar a las personas, ella se lo atribuía a la calma y despreocupación que tenía por todo, como si se supiera vencedora antes de la batalla.

- No confío en esa niña – renegó de nuevo Luna

Luna no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Serena también sentía algo extraño en Yael, se sentía feliz y eso no era normal. Como si ser feliz sin Darien fuera un delito capital, se trataba simplemente del miedo a darse cuenta de la verdad que residía en su corazón. Quería no pensar, no escuchar su interior, así que simplemente encontró la forma de evitarlo, cuanto más difícil se volvía la lectura de su libro más fácil conciliaba el sueño, su mente la dejaba en paz y entonces su cabeza se vaciaba de basura para llenarse de información productiva. Hasta Rei había dicho que de repente ella se volvió un genio.

- Dale una oportunidad –pidió Amy

Yael regresaba a casa, se sentía muy ofuscada tanto como para no poder controlar su carácter explosivo. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con furia, se tendió en la cama como si ésta fuera su fuente de inspiración divina. Y de verdad necesitaba inspiración, las innumerables fallas a su plan, el patético muchacho que se atravesaba en su camino a la victoria y finalmente no sabía ni por qué estaba tan irritable. Respiró profundamente entonces oyó a Amy salir de la casa. Yaél se quedó dormida. Soñó con colores, muchos colores, después con dulces que caían del cielo, tantos que ella no podía dejar de bailar de felicidad, estaba tan dichosa que no podía parar de reír. Entonces la discusión afuera la despertó. Era Amy que peleaba con su madre, o por lo menos eso parecía. Se encamino lentamente a la cocina. Guardó silencio escuchando atentamente detrás de la puerta.

& & & & &

Ciertamente se aburría mucho sin Yael y más ahora que estaba de nuevo abandonada por sus amigas. Pero no comprendía qué le sucedía. Su corazón daba un vuelco cuando ella estaba presente, era como subir al paraíso y volver en fracciones de segundos. Sin embargo Yael tenía sus malas manías como toda persona y a veces disfrutaba mucho peleando con ella como dos chiquillas.

- ¡Es ella! – de un salto se levantó de su silla

- ¡Serena! – un cálido abrazo las hizo unirse, juguetearon antes de decidir qué harían esa tarde

Yael caminaba de su lado derecho, la veía de forma penetrante, parecía desnudarla con la mirada y por algún motivo particular le recordó a Seya. Serena frunció el ceño al notar que la jovencita pretendía aprovechar su descuido para robarle las galletitas que Lita le había obsequiado.

- Bueno tengo hambre – sonrió la chiquilla

- Y tenía que ser – renegó mientras su vista seguía fija en la esquina del parque.

Allí estaba Jordane, esperándolas con su esplendorosa mirada. Serena estaba segura que él les haría la tarde imposible y si pudiera también la vida. Jordane estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por echarle a perder sus salidas con Yael a su prima y su primer paso fue unirse al pequeño y feliz paseo.

- No te invitamos – renegaba la rubia siendo seguida por el terco chico

- Les compraré globos – intentó sobornarla

- ¡Si! Y después te largas muy lejos

Artemis creía que el criterio de Luna se veía cegado por su angustia. Desde que Darien marchó a América, la gata se había vuelto la compañera de Serena, su amiga íntima, protectora y consejera leal. Seguía de cerca al pequeño grupo observando cómo Jordane tiraba de las pequeñas coletitas de la jovencita mientras se mofaba de su enfado.

- Juegos mecánicos

- Excelente – murmuró Jordane maquilando más maldades de las que su mente pudiera contener

Jordane pagó los boletos fingiendo caballerosidad, les compró globos, golosinas y las invitó a comer algo. Serena olvidó por completo que su molesto primo solamente se portaba amable cuando deseaba un favor o cuando estaba apunto de hacerla blanco de su maldad. Fue él quien escogió el juego, Serena hizo un dejo de desdén antes de caer de espaldas al ver aquel colosal juego. Vomitaría. Intentó escabullirse fuera pero ya Jordane la había sujetado. Temblaba aterrada, siempre las alturas fueron punto débil.

- No te preocupes, yo te cuido – sonrió Yael

- Sí, ya parece que la podrás cuidar cuando se caiga del juego – rió burlón

- Cállate

- Tranquila todo estará bien

Fue un juego brusco, ella tuvo miedo pero el tener a Yael le dio la confianza suficiente como para entender que las tonterías de Jordane eran eso, tonterías. Suspiró sabiendo que aquel día se volvería terrible al lado del chico y fallidos sus intentos de librarse de él improvisó, corrió al baño de damas llevándose consigo a la chiquilla

- Es más que funesto – se mordía las uñas inquieta – ¡Quién se cree!

- Jordane – contestó la chiquilla – creo que podemos hacer algo – miró el teléfono público

Sonó el teléfono y Serena se pegó a la jovencita para poder escuchar mejor. Pequeño sonido de estática y luego su varonil voz. Yael afinó la garganta, una tras otra las palabras salieron idénticas a como las pronunciaría la novia en turno de Jordane. Colgó. Al regresar el muchacho les tenía la mala noticia que debía marcharse "imprevistos". Cuando por fin estuvo lejos palmearon sus manos en el aire en señal de victoria.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

# Lita está perdidamente enamorada de Jordane, el primo de Serena, pero él nunca la ve así que Mina planea darle celos y consigue que Joshua acepte declarársele.

# Haruka ha vuelto a Tokio tal parece que ella y Michiru están separadas y Rei intenta darle tiempo para resolver su situación pero Mina enloquece

# Michiru se aburre mucho así que Kael decide presentarle a un pequeño amigo, Kody un joven violinista que admira mucho a la joven. Pero el chico hace mucho que sufre de soledad y tristeza y unas horas antes de su concierto desaparece misteriosamente…

**CONTINUARA**


	5. kody el violinista

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_Lita está perdidamente enamorada de Jordane, el primo de Serena, pero él nunca la ve así que Mina planea darle celos y consigue que Joshua acepte declarársele ¿Podrá Ser que Mina no vea lo detestable que puede ser Jordane¿Será Joshua un traga comida ambulante¿Tendrá cinco estómagos? Haruka ha vuelto a Tokio tal parece que ella y Michiru están separadas y Rei intenta darle tiempo para resolver su situación pero Mina enloquece. Michiru se aburre mucho así que Kael decide presentarle a un pequeño amigo, Kody un joven violinista que admira mucho a la joven. Pero el chico hace mucho que sufre de soledad y tristeza y unas horas antes de su concierto desaparece misteriosamente… ¡Kody ten cuidad!_ _Hoy presentamos:_

**5. Kody el violinista**

Se sentó cerca de Mina riendo y cuchicheando acerca de cosas bobas y triviales. Había sido una mañana difícil, el ajetreo del verano comenzaba a sentirse en la pequeña cafetería donde Lita trabajaba. Y mina pronto tocó el punto vulnerable: Jordane. Para la diosa del amor y la belleza las ideas no parecían terminar y Lita creía que cada vez estas ideas eran más disparatadas.

- ¡Consíguete un novio y dale celos! Así verá que eres la mujer más cotizada después de mí, claro

- ¡Estás loca Mina!

- Veamos – miró a todos lados con rapidez – Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Yo? – y el chico dejó su hamburguesa por la paz – Joshua

- Eres el barril sin fondo del otro día ¿no?

- Este sí – sonrió tímido el chico, sabía comía mucho pero estaba en crecimiento. Aunque fuera a lo ancho

- ¿Te gusta mi amiga?

- Sí, es bonita – mordió su hamburguesa

- ¿Te gustaría tenerla de novia?

Y asintió ya que tenía todavía bocado. Miró de nuevo a la ya tímida y sonrojada Lita.

- ¡Pídeselo entonces! Se llama Lita

- Lo sé

Lita hubiera salido corriendo no sin antes lanzar la charola al cielo pero el mismo miedo la tenía paralizada al grado que no podía ni siquiera hablar. Miró los hermosos ojos de Joshua, sintió cómo su sangre se congela y escuchó atenta.

- A ver –se limpió el rostro lleno de salsa, afinó la garganta y de sus bolsillos sacó una hermosa moneda – Lita eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, quiero seas mi princesa y yo tu príncipe ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Claro que las declaraciones no se le daban, pero para Lita eso fue suficiente para que casi desmayara. La mano de Joshua tocó la suya, depositó la moneda explicándole que era una peseta que su abuelo le había obsequiado cuando era niño y jamás se había separado de ella. Ahora, se la daba como una prueba de cuánto la amaba, tanto para ofrecerle su único tesoro, su peseta. Lita quedó muy impresionada.

- No puedo aceptarla

- Dame un tiempo, sino te gusto me la regresas – guiñó el ojo coqueto

- Dásela – gritó Mina con sus ojitos tan iluminados de alegría como si fuera a ella a quien se le declaraban

- Te regalaré una malteada – sonrió Lita

¿El chico estaría jugando o de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo admirándola en secreto? Y si ella nunca lo vio como sucedía con Jordane y ella. Cuando se recuperó del susto revisó las facturas, había demasiadas a nombre de un Joshua con el mismo apellido ¿Podría ser él? Bueno y para qué engañarse ¡Era él! Ese solo mes había asistido cerca de setenta y cinco veces y consumido de todo ¿Cómo no lo vio¿Sería tan tímido? Pero de serlo no habría aceptado las tonterías de Mina o por lo menos hubiera salido corriendo.

& & & & &

Jordane estaba furioso. Nunca permitiría que Serena se metiera en sus asuntos y a él no le importaba, era genial y punto su frase de "Soy genial y no me importa" no cambiaría porque una chiquilla con nulo cerebro se lo decía. Todo empezó cuando Serena lo acompañó a la Universidad por unos papeles, en el trayecto encontró algunos amigos. Pero el problema surgió cuando un chico escuálido apareció, un chico que para Jordane estaba fuera de su lista de gente con quien él hablaría.

- Eso es muy "mala onda" – le reprendió Serena enfrente de sus amigos

- ¿Qué te pasa? Yo decido con quién hablo o no

- Pero eso no es ser genial, no veo porqué debes despreciar a alguien solamente por ser diferente…Es tonto

- Y tú también lo eres – refunfuñó

La situación se volvió más compleja cuando la discusión creció. Entonces Jordane se quedó hablando solo cuando Serena decidió no hablar más con un chico frívolo y pedante.

- Es una tonta

La buscó por el parque, la cafetería y los comercios, cualquier lugar donde pudiera esconderse. Por fin la encontró, hablando con la pequeña molestia, Yaél. No la soportaba por muchas razones y la principal se trataba de lo sobre protector que era con su prima, nunca habría nadie que valiera lo suficiente para tenerla y menos una niña. Jamás permitiría que Serena tuviera una relación pasajera o estable con una niña.

- Yo no tengo nada con nadie – rechinaba los dientes Serena sin entender mucho a dónde quería llegar su primo con sus insinuaciones

- Vamonos

- No me iré con un discrimina personas

- ¿Existe esa palabra? Vamonos

Pero no esperó más, la tomó del brazo y con fiereza la jaló llevándola lejos de Yaél. De inmediato la niña acudió a defender a Serena.

- Vete

- Cállate – estaba furioso

Un viento fuerte sacudió el cabello de Jordane, Serena cerró los ojos. De la nada un carrito de hamburguesas cercano comenzó a incendiarse, el fuego se desplazó en sentido contrario al viento incendiando la manga de la camisa del chico. Soltó a Serena y comenzó a apagar el fuego. Serena abrió los ojos. El enojo de Jordane se desplazó por la duda, no había una explicación científica para el suceso, cómo podía el fuego ir en contra del viento hasta incendiar su camisa.

- Yo regresaré sola a casa, no soy una niña – concluyó la chica rubia

- Y deja de maltratarla – amenazó Yaél

Jordane dio media vuelta volviendo a la Universidad.

- Gracias – sonrió Serena – No necesitabas defenderme, él siempre es muy bruto

Artemis observaba con sus ojitos abiertos a más no poder. Una extraña energía neutra era responsable de los sucesos. Artemis estaba impresionado porque no podía definir bien de dónde provino o qué clase de energía era, nunca en su vida había sentido algo tan poderoso y parecido.

& & & & &

La música del interior del templo llegaba a sus oídos. Estaba de pie recargada en uno de los árboles observando con cierto aire de culpa aquel bello paisaje. La ciudad estaba en calma, demasiada para presagiar algún problema, el aire cálido de verano se sentía sobre su piel y una ventisca juguetona enredó su rubia cabellera. Regresó adentro abrumada por los recuerdo. Se sentía defraudad, como si el amor le hubiera fallado después de tantos años, fue un engaño silencioso que una tarde se rompió sin motivo ni demora. Ella no tenía miedo, hacía mucho lo perdió en el trayecto de una vida llena de temores, lo hizo por evolución y quizá por eso no lograba entender a Michiru, pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba sola en el mundo como en un principio. No, no como en el principio, ahora le dolía más el alma, le dolía la soledad porque probó la felicidad. Evocó el recuerdo en el tiempo. Los días en que Miichiru y ella eran una sola, nunca podía verse a una sin que la otra no estuviera cerca, por lo menos lo estaba en pensamiento. Es extraño cómo un simple segundo, una acción que parece inofensiva y hasta tonta desencadena las acciones más lamentables y daños a tales proporciones que producen tristeza, soledad, desolación y muerte. Murió su alma, se sepultó el amor y la tristeza se hizo parte de su vida. Si lo pensaba bien se trataba de un mal entendido. Las peleas siempre fueron así, siempre fueron por cosas simples que en su momento parecieron importantes o algo irremediable, entonces crecía el motivo, se volvían cientos de cosas hasta que ya no era posible contenerlo y éste terminaba destruyéndolo todo, para cuando estaba en auge, las personas ya no sabían ni porqué peleaban, ya no importaba tal vez, porque ahora estaba el orgullo, promesas y el sentimiento de ganar, un orgullo falso de demostrar a la otra parte su omnipotencia como que son ellos las partes que tiene la razón. Ya no hay una razón para pelear o la verdadera ha sido olvidada y entonces cuando alguna parte quiere volver atrás el daño ha sido de tales proporciones que solamente resta pedir a los dioses, pedir por otra oportunidad.

- Hola Haruka – saludó Rei

- Hola preciosa

Tomó una ducha. Sentir el agua deslizándose por su cuerpo la hizo adquirir fuerzas para lo que viniese. Observó la ropa que colgaba en la puerta para finalmente observarse en el espejo. Se vistió lentamente, tan lentamente como pudo tratando de memorizar cada paso de aquel ritual que acaba de inventar. Tomó sus gafas oscuras y salió del templo.

- ¿Saldrás Haruka?

- Sí

A Rei le pareció que en su voz había un dejo de tristeza tan profundo que la consumía. Sin embargo sus ojos siempre mostraba algo menos doloroso, como una melancolía que permanece cuando alguien se ha dio o algo muy valioso se ha perdido. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio llegar a las chicas, había olvidado que las invitó para seguir estudiando aún cuando Serena decidió retirarse ante la idea de seguir martirizándose en plenas vacaciones

- Traje de comer – dijo Lita cargando algunos trastes ayudada por Serena

- Perfecto

Mina casi percibió el aroma distintivo de Haruka, corrió como si de ello dependiera su vida hasta donde la chica rubia estaba. La abrazó efusivamente y con la espontaneidad de un niño, estaba encantada de tenerla de vuelta en Tokio y con la oportunidad de…

- ¡Serás mi novia!

- ¡Mina! – la reprendieron las chicas

Haruka sonrió. Parecían no cambiar y lo tenía que ser, porque la naturaleza de los seres nunca cambiaba aún cuando ésta se disfrazara tan bien. Tomó asiento dispuesta a divertirse y contestar el largo interrogatorio. Mina se apresuró a preguntar por Michiru, necesitaba saber si podía tener alguna esperanza. La mínima sería agradecida desde el fondo de su juguetón corazón.

- Siempre tendrán una oportunidad – sonrió coquetamente y Mina se sintió desmayar de la emoción

- ¿Y donde esta Michiru? – buscaba la pobre Serena a la joven

- ¡Que no esta aquí! – gritó Rei muy incómoda por la situación, pero para su asombro de nuevo Haruka cambió, volvió a ser la muchacha que conoció y a bromear. Definitivamente Rei nunca la entendería.

- Y te prepararé algo rico – decía Mina colgada de su brazo

- ¡Déjala en paz! – ahora fue Serena quien estaba celosa

& & & & &

Emperador no parecía ser un animal muy inteligente o vivaz a pesar de estar lejos de quienes le impedían su sano crecimiento. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Kael tuvo razón, pero Michiru lo negaría hasta el final, todos merecían una oportunidad aún cuando esa oportunidad fuera robada a la misma naturaleza. Kael tenía demasiado trabajo como para ayudarla con el pequeño cachorro y ella estaba un poco aburrida, aún estando a su lado necesitaba atención, tanta como un niño pequeño. Dejó su violín observando que nadie en la habitación le prestaba mucho interés, por un momento pensó en Kael y sonrió juguetonamente creyendo que el muchacho no la observaba

- ¿Te causa gracia verme sufrir?

- En realidad sí – sonrió un poco cohibida y es que Kael tenía la mala manía de hacer demasiadas muecas cuando trabajaba.

- ¿Te gustaría te llevara el fin de semana a montar?

- No puedo, aunque no lo creas también tengo ocupaciones

- Sé que tienes vida propia – contestó Kael levantando la mirada – Nunca he creído algo diferente

- La guerra – susurró acercándose al escritorio – Me gustaría que saliéramos hoy, tenía pensado invitarte a una exposición de arte…

- Con gusto, contigo hasta el fin del mundo – se levantó para abrazarla – Alguien muy especial quiere conocerte – la besó con cierto sequedad que a veces acompañaba al muchacho –¿Has oído hablar de Kody? Es un talentoso violinista de catorce años, lo conozco desde que era un bebé y cuando supo que tú y yo salíamos enloqueció de felicidad…Todos enloquecen ante la idea de conocerte

- He oído hablar de él y me encantaría conocerlo

Kael entonces tomó las llaves del auto y la guió a la salida. Kody tendría hoy el día libre, estaría solo en el auditorio tomando sus lecciones de historia. Kael sabía que le daría mucho gusto la sorpresa y a Michiru le divertiría mucho tener un buen niño con quién intercambiar ideas sobre música.

- Vamos preciosa

A Michiru le impresionó aquel escuálido niño. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y soledad que le recordaban mucho los de ella misma antes de conocer a Haruka. El niño estudiaba historia pero en cuanto vio a Kael saltó de alegría, y más cuando la vio a ella. Las presentaciones fueron breves ambos sabían mucho el uno del otro por noticias y rumores que lo único que les restaba era tener una hermosa amistad.

- Les invito unas sodas

- Encantada – sonrió Michiru

Kody era muy callado, casi parecía ser mudo. Apenas pronunció palabra alguna esa tarde, pero su talento para el violín compensaban su timidez. Kael le estuvo platicando mucho, era un buen hermano mayor adoptivo y ella por fin se sintió mejor.

- Kody – lo llamó una mujer – hora de que vayas a practica… Kael gusto en verte

- Ella es Michiru Kaioh y ella es Mondra la madre de Kody

- Mucho gusto – contestaron ambas

& & & & &

Se sintió intimidada al verlo llegar, esos ojos mirándola fijamente como si ella fuera lo único en aquel pedazo de tierra, su sonrisa encantadora llena de magia y ese inmenso ramo de flores que traía consigo. Se sonrojó y con el delantal se tapó la cara. Si hubiera sabido que era él se habría por lo menos quitado el delantal.

- Buenos días Lita

- Hola – sonrió la joven a Joshua

- Te traje un ramo de flores ¿Qué harás esta tarde?

- Nada supongo – sonreía nerviosamente

- ¿Y si vamos al cine? Yo invito

Tenía planeado dos veces al cine por semana quizá tres si se proponía convencerla, una malteada, tal vez otro aperitivo y una larga charla. Pensaba llevarla a los mejores sitios de la ciudad, darle los regalos más costosos y hasta bajarle las estrellas del mismo cielo. Lita siempre había soñado con un hombre así y hasta la forma como lo encontraría la tenía finamente planeada pero aquello sonaba ridículo, él era la manera de atraer a Jordane. Ciertamente Joshua era muy atractivo, cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tenerlo como novio, no había nada imperfecto en él, sólo que ella no sentía pasión, sus fibras enamoradizas estaban congeladas o simplemente aprisionadas en Jordane… En un sueño imposible.

& & & & &

Serena se sentía angustiada, cada día sentía que Darien se apartaba más de su mundo, no se trataba únicamente de la infinita distancia sino también que cada uno se transformaba, cambiaba. Mientras Serena parecía seguir siendo una niña llorona y Darien se convertía en un hombre maduro de "mundo" como Rei lo definía. Ahora tenía que escribir una carta, algo muy lindo, elegante y maduro. Pero las palabras se le escapaban sin contar que parecía que la gramática y la ortografía estaba en su contra, apenas si escribía y las letritas se marcaban en rojito, de nuevo una falta de ortografía. Suspiró y fue tan fuerte que espantó a los pájaros del parque. Miró su reloj tenía una hora para entregar la computadora portátil a Jordane.

- Hola conejito ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Yaél! – gritó llena de felicidad. Necesitaba un poco de distracción

"Conejito" así empezó a llamarla después del parque de diversiones. Los títeres eran la fascinación de Yaél, podía ver la misma función tantas veces como la dejaran y nunca aburrirse. Fue en una función de títeres donde vio un personaje que se parecía muchísimo a Serena en el carácter. Claro que a la joven no le cayó en gracia la comparación, el pequeño títere era torpe, asustadizo, llorón. Así que Serena tomó el nombre de conejito llorón, igual que el títere.

- Vaya una carta, eso sí es difícil – suspiró mirando al cielo

- La última sonó muy bien y Darien dijo que le encantó…Quiero algo para felicitarlo por aprobar el semestre, pero no se me ocurre nada elegante

- Pero Conejito llorón si quieres felicitarlo díselo como a ti te salga del corazón – replicó la chiquilla

- Lo sé – movió su cabecita inquietamente, buscaba en su cerebro la manera de expresarle todo lo que la acongojaba – Quiero darle algo inolvidable, yo sé que soy una niña muy torpe y que él…

- Si fueras mi novia – interrumpió la niña – no me importaría nada mas que tú. Tú eres lo más importante que ha cruzado en mi vida y te quiero por lo que eres, no importa que eso signifique querer a un conejito llorón que siempre me dé cartas arrugadas porque la cargó en su corazón y la empapó con sus lágrimas ¿Ves? Es sencillo

Lo era, si Serena tuviera un poco más de autoestima y confianza en sí misma. Ahora quería encontrar la manera de ser una persona mejor para poder estar a la altura de Darien. Entonces Yaél sonrió, tomó la computadora girándola lentamente para que ésta quedara frente a ella y ayudarla. Frunció el ceño y pidió a Serena le dictara lo que ella quería decirle a su novio, ella lo transformaría en una carta más seria.

- Vaya ¿De verdad me ayudarás?

- Sí, pero a cambio me dejarás leer las cartas que él te envíe

Sabía que Yaél tenía razón y que a pesar de sus niñerías Darien la quería mucho, sin embargo sentía que él merecía alguien mejor, que su amor por ella tal vez se trataba de cosas del destino, después de todo siempre estuvieron predestinados a su existencia unidos. ¿Cómo sabía que era el amor lo que de verdad los unía y no un pasado donde fueron uno? Empezó a dictar y poco a pocos sus ideas divagaron hasta pensar que ella no merecía aquel amor tan hermoso. Como fuera estaban por terminar la carta.

- ¿Me acompañas a entregar la máquina? Después iremos a tomar una malteada – pidió Serena

- Lo pensaré

- ¡Eres muy insoportable! – rugió la chica muy enfada de ver los aires de nobleza que se daba la chiquilla – Invitaré a alguien más

Jordane estaría en el club. A Serena le gustaba mucho ir para poder nadar y ver muchos muchachos guapos, pero dejó de acompañar a Jordane el segundo mes porque él la ponía a jugar tenis. Jordane no parecía comprender que aunque genéticamente estaba diseñada para ser buena deportista no significaba que debía serlo, ella era muy torpe, perezosa y descuidada, ningún deporte se le daba y Jordane enfurecía de ver cómo Serena no podía golpear la pelota ni para hacer un saque.

- ¿Te gustaría nadar? – invitó Serena a su amiguita

Jordane estaba jugando tenis con otro amigo. Serena entregó la computadora. Enfureció un poco al ver a la muchachita pero el hecho de ir ganando le hizo ser condescendiente y por esa vez dejarlas ir en paz. Serena se dirigió a la piscina. Recordó que a Amy le fascinaba nadar y marcó a todas las chicas para ver si alguna quería venir a hacerles compañía. En el fondo sabía no la necesita, con Yaél a su lado era más que suficiente, era tan feliz que empezaba a entender por que Jordane se enfadaba tanto. Su rostro se iluminaba, sus ojos adquirían un brillo celestial y la vida se volvía un juego tan divertido y exquisito que no jugarlo sería de tontos.

- Hay un concierto de piano, si quieres podemos ir y te puedo enseñar algo de música

- Eso sería maravilloso – sonrió Serena – Aunque sería más maravilloso verte perder – se preparó para arrancar en su carrera de nado libre

- Soy del equipo de natación tontilla – una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de Yaél. Serena hizo un gran puchero de enojo

& & & & &

El celular de Haruka tenía quince minutos sonando, Rei la buscó pero no encontraba a la joven rubia por ningún lado, pensando que podría ser algo urgente contestó. Ya después se encargaría de repara la falta con un sin fin de excusas como las que daba en la Universidad.

- Espera – dijo a la voz en el teléfono – ¡Haruka!

- Mande – salió la joven de lo alto del techo

- ¿Qué haces allí? No importa te hablan

- Lánzalo – gritó la joven rubia y Rei palideció no creía tener tan buena puntería o mejor aún, la fuerza suficiente para hacer llegar el aparatito hasta el techo.

En fin, tomó aire, pidió a todos los dioses, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Como fue de esperarse éste salió disparado hacia el lado izquierdo muy lejos de Haruka y muy abajo. Rei cerró los ojos pensando que el aparato se estamparía contra el suelo, así que se perdió el formidable atrape que hizo la joven corredora.

- Hola – encarnó las cejas extrañada al reconocer la voz que le hablaba – ¿Michiru?

- ¿Y quién más te habla a tu número particular¿O ya tienes más personas agregadas a tu número?

- Sí ¿Crees que me falte quien me admire?

- No lo sé – rió la joven y Haruka sintió que la piel se le enchinaba – ¿Dónde estás?

- En Tokio – hubo un gran silencio. Tenían tanto tiempo de no hablarse que sonaba extraño no hubiera nada que decirse o quizá no existiera cómo decirlo sin herirse y herir al otro.

- He estado buscándote… Fui a verte a Barcelona para darte una sorpresa pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo ¿Por qué nadie informó que tú no correrías? Me hubiera ahorrado la vuelta…

- Es que no quería competir más – la interrumpió abruptamente

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Tokio? Te hubiera ido a recibir por lo menos… Haruka…

- Es que no quería verte – ahora fue ella quien se adelantó antes que Michiru volviera sobre el mismo tema

- Claro, querías ver a solas a Serena – bromeó y una risita juguetona siguió

- La espontaneidad es lo mío…Es todo…

- Sabes – su voz adquirió un tono de seriedad muy propio en ella – Algún día tenemos que hablar – de nuevo un vacío interminable de silencio.

- Tengo que colgar – fue Haruka la que terminó el tema

- Cuídate

Colgó pero el alma se quedó abierta al sufrimiento, como si cada vez que Michiru se cruzaba en su camino significara remover aquel penoso dolor. Claro que un día debían hablar, mas el día que lo hicieran sabía Haruka terminarían como enemigas. Ahora era buen momento para la distancia, para el olvido y para volver a iniciar la vida. Oyó la voz de Mina y de un salto bajó de la azotea. Mina gritó de entusiasmo dejándola sorda del oído en que le gritó. Como pudo respiró después que Mina la ahogara en abrazos.

- ¿Qué haces allí arriba?

- Le ayudaba al abuelo de Rei – sonrió Haruka y con la mano suavemente acomodó el cabello de Mina

- Ese hombre, no debes hacer nada – renegó Rei – eres invitada no la criada

- No te apures, yo me ofrecí – volvió a sonreír y Mina casi se derretía de felicidad

& & & & &

Kody había desaparecido a unas horas del concierto. Kael estaba muy preocupado por él, hacía meses que notaba al chico demasiado ensimismado para poder prestar atención a las cuestiones más simples. A veces pensaba que se trataba de soledad y después sin duda apostó a la tristeza y desolación. Le preocupaba mucho, Kody no era un niño que hubiera nacido para la soledad como lo fue él o como lo fue Michiru. Pero ya había agotado los sitios donde podía buscarlo y ya tenía en movimiento a todo un escuadrón que no dejarían un rincón sin revisar de la ciudad.

- ¿A dónde irías si estuvieras asustada?

- ¿Crees que Kody esté asustado? – a Michiru le parecía que Kael apostaba demasiado a saber qué ocurría

- ¿No lo estarías tú si estuvieras lo suficientemente sola y triste ante un feroz ejército?

- Si fuera así iría a la Torre de…

- ¡Torre de Tokio! – gritaron al unísono

Aquella inmensa Torre desde donde se podía ver al ciudad entera era lo más cercano a estar cerca de la humanidad. Extraño contraste que es imposible de asimilar si no se ha estado lo bastante solo como para sentirlo. Michiru acudió allí cuando se dio cuenta que Haruka jamás volvería a estar a su lado, lo hizo con el afán de verlo todo desde arriba, de percibir el mundo en una sola mirada y contemplar también la omnipotencia de las estrellas. Quería soledad para pensar mas no desolación. Quería silencio pero también compañía, qué mejor que el cielo. Y después, pensó en la Torre de Tokio porque también deseaba morir, deseaba caer y de pronto emprender el vuelo a un mejor sitio donde el amor existiera, donde los sueños son posibles, donde ella pudiera ser feliz y tocar el cielo con sólo extender la mano.

- Tomaré la vía rápida, mandaré a alguien para allá y…

Kael estuvo mucho tiempo solo, demasiado para poder recordar un momento en que la tristeza y desolación no fueron parte de su vida. Siempre buscaba lugares de dónde observar a la humanidad, buscaba eternamente la supremacía y una sobrevivencia que no entendía. Él entendía perfectamente a Kody, leía en sus ojos el mismo sufrimiento que él vivió de niño y al final sabía que jamás cambiaría. El sol no está solo pero jamás podrá tener a la luna consigo o hablarle de amor porque ésta vive en otro tiempo. Así sucede con ciertos humanos que a pesar de estar en una misma dimensión somos seres ajenos, apartados y tan solitarios.

- Ve por el frente – dijo Michiru – Yo iré por la escalera de atrás

Kody estaba a un paso de la fatalidad. Oyó ruidos. Observó a Michiru que como pudo se detuvo ante el suceso. El chico estaba en el borde de la azotea a punto de saltar. Retrocedió dándole seguridad al muchacho, él sonrió tristemente miró a uno y otro lado para negarlo todo, ése era su destino y él lo quería: morir.

- Quiero morir – repetía con su voz inaudible

- Podemos platicar – repetía Michiru sabiendo que desahogar las penas era necesario

& & & & &

Serena sabía que ser una heroína era un trabajo peligroso y cansado, sólo que por primera vez se enfrentaba a algo que superaba a los enemigos más temibles. Había dejado a Yaél sin explicación alguna para acudir a la torre de Tokio en un llamado de Luna, un chico intentaba suicidarse y ellas podían hacer algo. Serena tenía pavor a las alturas, apenas subió y el vértigo se hizo presente se mareo tanto que Michiru tuvo que sujetarla antes que se desmayara. Tardó un poco en recuperarse pero allí estaba Michiru para hacer tiempo.

- ¿Y quién es esa niña vestida de marinerito y con alitas?

- Es la maravillosa Sailor Moon – pero claro que de maravillosa en ese momento no parecía tener nada.

Kody quería morir, no hallaba sentido en seguir viviendo cuando lo único que sentía era un vacío enorme que lentamente lo consumía. Mientras platicaba su voz se iba perdiendo en su garganta, y sus ojos se llenaban de más tristeza. Michiru comprendió que aquel niño se sentía perdido, demasiado para ver que el mundo podía tener algo interesante que valiera la pena ser vivido. Sailor Moon le tomó la mano.

- Nada cambia – decía el niño – Nada y yo no tengo ni un solo motivo para seguir en este mundo… ni uno solo

- Sabes, no estás tan solo – dijo por fin Michiru – Hay mucha gente que te ama

- Y si no ya tienes una amiga… Yo – dijo Sailor Moon sonriendo

- ¿Olvidas a Kael?

Sí, lo había olvidado. Kael era su mejor amigo, su consejero y hasta su hermano mayor. Miró a uno y otro lado, el problema con Kael era la distancia, no siempre podía hablar con él cuando lo necesitaba…Pero si lo pensaba bien se trataba de él mismo. Entonces vio a Kael llegar, le abrazó con tanto cariño y angustia que el chico se sintió raro. Estaba como loco, no dejaba de decirle cuánto lo amaba, lo besaba y volvía a abrazarlo.

- Perdóname, te pondré más atención… Eres muy importante para mí

Y de verdad lo era

- Lo siento Kael

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_+ Haruka parece que esta vez tiene motivos suficientes para sus celos, no le agrada Yaél. _

_+ Pero Yaél no es la única persona que tiene problemas, Michiru ha conocido a una ex amante de Kael y en una inauguración _

_+ Sazuke y Luz atacan con furia ¡Cuidado! Las bestias aparte de ser monstruos enormes y brutos son bastantes tontos. Saturn aparece pero tal parece que la falta de acción ha hecho que la pobre Sailor no atine en sus ataques_

**CONTINUARA **


	6. La primera aparición de Sailor Saturn

**"ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE" **

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_Haruka ¿Por qué siempre será tan recelosa? Pues parece que esta vez tiene motivos suficientes, no le agrada Yaél. Pero Yaél no es la única persona que tiene problemas, Michiruh ha conocido a una ex amante de Kael y en una inauguración Sazuke y Luz atacan con furia ¡Cuidado! Las bestias aparte de ser monstruos enormes y brutos son bastantes tontos. Saturn aparece pero tal parece que la falta de acción ha hecho que la pobre Sailor no atine en sus ataques ¡Cuidado! Hoy presentamos:_

**6. La primera aparición de Sailor Saturn**

Serena y Yaél jugaban. Intentaban sacar un premio de la máquina, un pequeño conejito que les había encantado. Ya iban para su octava ficha pero ninguna de las dos estaban dispuestas a rendirse. Dejó de oír los gritos de Serena de ánimo, la mano de la joven la soltó y ella levantó la mirada para saber qué atraía la atención de su amiga. Vio a lo lejos a Rei y Mina que venían con un chico. Yaél lo observó, era guapo y rubio, parecía conocer muy bien a las jóvenes, bajó su mirada. Se recargó en Serena un poco apática.

- Es Haruka – dijo Serena

Serena estaba muy contenta de volverla a ver, le gustaba mucho salir con ella. Corrió a saludarla y Haruka de inmediato preguntó por Yaél, parecía no gustarle mucho, ella le explicó que se trataba de una amiguita y que era una niña muy linda, tierna y buena con ella. Por mil maneras que lo intentara los ojos de Haruka revelaban la desconfianza latente, una mirada de aquellos ojos azules y hubieran aniquilado por completo a Yaél si fueran armas letales.

- Mucho gusto – dijo la chiquilla y Haruka no le quitó la mirada de encima

Yaél casi no podía comprenderlo. Tal vez se trataba de que Serena nunca podría estar a su lado en paz o quizá algo muy obvio que estaba pasando de largo. Serena era una muchacha muy especial, la gente que la rodeaba la amaba mucho y también la protegían demasiado, así tenía que ser, una persona como Serena era muy fácil de ser lastimada.

- Sabes, eres una personita muy especial

- ¿Si?

- Tanto que todos te protegen y mi miman… Bueno para mi lo eres

En ese momento apretó el botón y las tenazas bajaron para tomar el premio. Los ojitos de Serena se abrieron grandes y Yaél maldijo, se le había ido la mano al apretarlo, estaba tan concentrada en Haruka que se olvidó por completo del juego. Entonces las tenazas salieron con el conejito entre ellas, fue lentamente llevado fuera y expulsado. Yaél y Serena gritaron, se tomaron de las manos y en un canto unísono de victoria saltaron dando vueltas.

- Tengo mi conejito – sonrió Yaél

- ¿Qué no era mío?

- Yo lo gané… Yo me lo quedo – sacó la lengua

- Te compraré uno cabeza de bombón – y la mirada fulminó a la indefensa niña que se quedó atrás y sola

Ciertamente Haruka era un ser muy especial, tenía cierta "estrella" que atraía, algunas veces pensaba en por qué ciertas personas nacían con "ángel" o "estrella" o como cada quién le llamara y otras no. Creía que se trataba de cuestiones raras, alguien simplemente otorgaba dones a quienes quería y a quienes no, los dejaba a su suerte. Como fuera, ella no tenía por qué soportar la pedantería del corredor Haruka Tenoh. Miró su conejito, miró a Serena y creyó que nada importaba más que Serena en ese mundo y hasta quizá en otros mundos.

- Has crecido mucho – dijo Haruka observando Amy – Se te nota la madurez en tu mirada

- ¿Madurez? – rió con cierto aire de sarcasmo Yaél. Y Haruka de inmediato la fulmino con la mirada.

Bueno, ella era libre de pensar que de todas las personas reunida, Amy no era un modelo de madurez, pero podía ser que cada quién viera lo que su estrecha mente alcanzaba. Nadie conocía como ella a Amy y sabía perfectamente de sus arranques berrinchudos que hacía con su madre, de su precocidad que le llevaba a la intolerancia y a buscar explicaciones científicas donde lo único que existía era las razones del corazón, la ilógica que el humano ejecuta cargados por sus pasiones. Ella solamente conocía lo que Amy era en intimidad. Miró con cierta gracia a Haruka y su furia desmedida, se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no existiría nunca motivo alguno para que callara lo que pensaba, sentía y amaba… Sobretodo porque como Serena era demasiado sincera

- ¿Sigues participando en competencias?

- Así es, es sólo que ahora me tomé un pequeño descanso…

- ¿De verdad eres corredor? – se mofó Yaél sin quererlo

- ¡Juguemos! – gritaron Mina y Serena

Había tres autos desocupados en la pista de Go Karts, Haruka sonreía encantada de humillar un rato a la despreciable y cínica niña. Serena se sorteaba el derecho a participar en la primera carrera, entonces los gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todo el sitio, Rei acaba de ganar así que ella correría primero. Se paseó entre los autos sin poder decidir cuál sería el que ocuparía.

- Toma tu auto – le ordenó a Yaél

- Con mucho gusto te haría morder el polvo, sólo que… – Miró con cierta sonrisa juguetona el letrero de normas de los Go Karts y Haruka volteó la vista para leerlo – No se admiten menores de 18 años… Lástima – sonrió triunfal como si desde el principio hubiera preparado todo tan maquiavélicamente que ello valiera más que ganarle a Haruka Tenoh – Será en otra ocasión

- Lo será – sentenció Haruka insatisfecha

Los otros tres autos ya estaban ocupados, seis serían en total los corredores. Haruka ocupó el suyo y le hizo algunas recomendaciones a sus dos rivales, Rei y Serena; sobretodo a la última que no lograba hallar dónde estaba la palanca de freno. La carrera comenzaría.

- Suerte preciosas

Los autos salieron muy parejos, excepto el rosita que ocupaba Serena, aún no lograba recordar dónde le dijo Haruka estaba el acelerador. Diez minutos después logró arrancar con la ayuda de Amy. Los cochecitos casi parecían volar, era increíble verlos en acción. Pero dos de los ocupantes eran también corredores semi profesionales por lo que encontraron muy cómico a Serena y su torpeza, las burlas pronto llegaron al extremo de la humillación

- Ya quieren callarse – renegó Lita

- Es que es muy tonta – reía el chico

- Y tú un cretino – sentenció Mina con los puños apretados

Un aire intenso nubló la vista de los corredores. El motor del cochecito azul se incendió repentinamente y el fuego poco a poco se extendió al cuerpo del muchacho burlón, aterrorizados, los amigos como el equipo de seguridad acudieron a su ayuda. El otro cochecito también empezó a fallar, daba vueltas chocando con todo hasta que se impacto afuera de la protección establecida. Todas reían ante lo cómico de la situación, al ver que los supuestos genios del automovilismo ahora estaban pagando los daños de los cochecitos. Por suerte nada grave ocurrió y ellas podían reír, pero Haruka no se notaba tan feliz

- ¿Lo sentiste? – interrogó Rei

- Sí, fue una fuerza desconocida…Fue como si de repente una gran energía descomunal hubiera sido dejada de reprimir, explotara rápidamente y volviera a su dueño… Hay lago extraño

- Sí, sentí la furia de esta energía y finalmente un poder extraordinario, fue una fracción de segundo pero estoy segura que alguien provocó esto

Haruka miró a Yaél, ella reía encantada de ver a los chicos en problemas, abrazaba a Serena que apenas cruzaba meta y… Tal vez su suspicacia estaba haciendo de las suyas pero podía jurar, sin prueba alguna más que sus celos, que ella tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

& & & & &

La vida con Kael podría ser definida como rara y hasta superara un poco el excentricismo. Antonieta Vlandimir era la profesora de esgrima del hombre, o lo había sido en otra época, ahora sostenían duelos juntos para no perder la práctica. Un poco después de su noviazgo fue el propio Kael quien la invitó a una competencia formal de esgrima, Michiru quedó tan fascinada que de inmediato expresó su deseo de aprender el arte de esgrima. Una semana después Kael la tenía frente a Antonieta para su primera clase. Michiru sonreía nerviosamente, hacia gestos bruscos y volvía reír como si fuera una chica tonta, y es que por allí le habían llegado extensos rumores sobre los amoríos que Antonieta y Kael sostuvieron. Y había tantos rumores que si ella hubiera sido escritora y no pintora hubiera podido crear la mejor novela de amor y odio. Casi todas las personas llegan a la conclusión que las infidelidades de Kael terminaron el romance, pero que Antonieta despechada había ido al departamento de él a retarle en un duelo a muerte, jurando sobre la tumba de sus padres, que lo haría el ser más infeliz matándole a la persona que lograra robarle el corazón. Michiru no estaba asustada, simplemente se sentía extraña, pero claro todo lo que sucedía entre ellos resultaba extraño.

- ¿No tendrás miedo? – sonrió Kael fijándose en los ojitos inquietos de la violinista

- ¿Debía tenerlo?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros el muchacho

Lista para su primera clase, se presentó ante Antonieta, casi no podía distinguir nada ni moverse muy bien. Sin más y de buenas a primeras le lanzó el primer ataque, rozó la punta desprotegida su pecho y de no ser por la increíble habilidad de la joven abría perdido. Miró alrededor buscando a Kael y el momento fue aprovechado por Antonieta para lanzarse de nuevo a otro ataque. El ruido de las espadas fue lo único perceptible, Michiru se deshizo de la careta protectora, no podía ver nada y Antonieta la tenía acorralada. Giró la espada cambiando de mano y sin miramientos se lanzó contra su instructora. En un choque las espadas terminaron en cruz, sus ojos azules contemplaron de cerca el rostro desfigurado por la careta de Antonieta. Y una sonrisa la hizo perder el paso y la contienda

- Lo menos que tiene tu noviecita es miedo – sonrió Antonieta quitándose la careta

- Brillante – felicitó Kael

- No es muy inteligente de tu parte lanzarte al ataque sin miramiento ¿Acaso desconoces lo que es estrategia? No puedo negar que admiro tu valor, pero necesitarás más que eso para si quiera hacerme sudar

- Ya lo veremos – sonrió Michiru aún agitada por la lucha

Ella se defendió, no intentaba ganar, se trataba de sobrevivir a una batalla frontal en la que su instructora pretendía despedazarla y no hacerle partícipe de enseñanzas. Se desabrochó la chaqueta, la próxima vez se ocuparía de ganarle, al fin y al cabo no tenía mucha prisa por ello.

- ¿Y que te pareció?

- Antonieta es muy hermosa – sonrió de nuevo Michiru más segura de sí misma – Y muy hábil

- Me refería a la clase. ¿De verdad deseas aprender esgrima?

- No veo por qué no

Kael la acompañó a la galería donde estaban empacando su último cuadro para ser llevado a la nueva galería que se inauguraría esa misma semana. Miró el cuadro y pidió a uno de los cargadores lo dejara verlo. Se sintió un poco aterrado, aquella espeluznante marea levantada refugiaba a seres espectrales totalmente ajenos a la realidad. Parecía bien el fin del mundo que tanto se contaba en la Religión Católica, se echó a reír

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy original… ¿Puedes explicármelo?

- Obsérvalo con cuidado, yo no necesito explicar nada, obsérvalo

Kael miró con profundidad, se quedó un poco perplejo y finalmente rió nerviosamente. Negó con la cabeza, no explicaría lo que veía o mejo dicho creía ver, por un momento le sonó a psicoanálisis.

- Es una hermosa obra, bastante impactante pero hermosa

- Lo es más aún darse cuenta de lo que puedes ver – y Kael no la entendió pero algo en el alma lo detuvo a preguntar, quizá porque temía la respuesta…

Sazuke tenía mucho frío, su lugar ideal era una hermosa playa en el Caribe. Se frotó las manos pensando que lo primero que haría cuando atacara sería quitar el aire acondicionado, después se desharía de la horrible pestilencia a humanidad del que ya se estaba impregnado. Volteó la vista esperando como estúpido por alguna ocasión para desaparecer. Sazuke creía que un evento social era el mejor sitio para desplumar a las personas de su estrella y encontrar de esta forma las Estrellas de Oriente, nombre que él mismo había dado porque se encontraba en oriente y por el horror que sentía de pronunciar el nombre del impronunciable, es decir de aquel que cuando sea pronunciado será invocado…

- Es tonto – dijo la chica al lado suyo

- ¿Tonto? Nombrarlo es invocarlo, invocarlo es desatar su ira y por tanto serás partícipe de su poder, de la mala suerte…además a quién le importa cómo las llames, si son Estrellas de Oriente o frutas secas da igual

- Como sea, no creo en la mala suerte… Ni en ti…Démonos prisa tengo sueño

- Espera un poco – se frotó los brazos temblando de frío

Miró a lo lejos fijándose que estaba aún allí el encantador y único heredero de Fox Corp. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarlo de allí. Si llegaba a dañarlo o tenerlo cerca podía tener serios problemas con su "jefecito" así que se encaminó a la calle en busca de un teléfono de monedas. Ejecutaría su plan B, lo llamaría fingiendo la voz de su asistente para informarle sobre algún asunto urgente y entonces Kael Fox tendría que abandonar la inauguración y él podía iniciar el ataque, pero sucedió entonces algo inesperado. Vio a Kael cerca de Johan Fox, la charla comenzó con sonrisas sarcásticas y pronto el ánimo del joven Fox ascendió, enfureció y dejó hablando a Johan. Era hora.

- Luz…Lucita… ¡Lucita! – gritó llamando a su compañera de batalla

Sazuke siempre tenía frío, un frío escalofriante que no lograba apagar con nada, era como estar condenado a siempre sentir que los huesos se congelaban y moría para volver a nacer en el mismo martirio, como humano era torpe, tonto y pasaba muy desapercibido por todos, era algo más que común. Tenía el pelo negro, negro muy intenso que contrastaba notablemente con su piel blanca casi pálida. Tenía pequeños ojos color café, su complexión era delgada y siempre vestía de negro. En esta ocasión su vestimenta estaba más cercana a la de un mesero que a la de un rico aristócrata. Dio gracias de poder volver a ser Sazuke invocador de bestias que Sazuke el humano feo.

& & & & &

Michiru estaba mas que divertida, todo mundo parecía estar fascinado por su pintura pero más que los detalles en sí de la técnica se trataba de lo que reflejaba, el extraño impacto que causaba en quien la veía, como si la pintura revelara los temores más profundos de aquellos que se atrevían a contemplarla, pensó que como siempre se trataba de cómo es la humanidad. Es más fácil, y siempre lo sería crear demonios, seres tan fascinantes y temibles a quién hacer los dueños de los actos más aterradores y crueles que aceptar que somos nosotros mismos los demonios. Estaba pensando en ellos cuando los cristales fueron quebrados en un estallido que la hizo perder completamente el sentido del oído. Cayó al suelo como todos los invitados y se mantuvo allí hasta que creyó prudente levantar la cabeza para saber qué pasaba. Por causa de su sordera se perdió mucho de la batalla tendida en el suelo en espera del término del estallido.

- Bestias a mí – llamó mientras con su flauta tocaba una dulce melodía que era la forma de llamado para que sus tres monstruosidades hicieran acto de presencia

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Luz viendo a todos los invitados tirados en el suelo

- Pues será uno por uno, aún no tengo un láser que saque por mayoreo – sonrió Sazuke empezando a sentir el calor propio que debía tener desde la fiesta.

Se dividieron el gran salón y empezaron con su láser a disparar a cuanto ser vivo vieron (incluidas las plantas que odiaba Sazuke) mientras las bestias recorrían gustosas la multitud de seres indefensos y quien se atreviera a levantar la cabeza o hacer algún ruido se acercaban de inmediato emitiendo un fuerte resoplido sobre ellos para amedrentarlos un poco. Estaban muy cerca de Michiru cuando ella levantó la cabeza, no podía oír nada, veía que ambos muchachos seguían riendo y hablando entre ellos

- Fuera de aquí – y de un golpe dio una tremenda patada a la bestia que cayo al suelo chillando tan fuerte que muchos de los humanos se revolcaron en el suelo tapándose los oídos

- Quédate allí – gruñó la chica pero Michiru no escuchaba y aunque hubiera podido oír no hubiera seguido indicaciones.

Michiru intentó huir para poderse transformarse, en la carrera encendió su comunicador alertando a Haruka y después dejó la señal encendida. Una de las bestias acorraló a Michiru y ella protegida con una lámpara, empezó a golpearlo hasta que el animal cansado de las tonterías de su víctima mordió la lámpara haciéndola pedazos, resopló sobre ella. Era una bestia tan enorme que era imposible ella pudiera hacer algo sin transformarse, no tendría otra salida mas que revelar su identidad.

- ¡Escudo! – y ante sus ojos vio cómo la pobre bestia chocaba contra algo invisible, volteó atrás encontrándose con Sailor Saturn

- Saturn – dio gracias de que alguien escuchara su llamado

- Yo soy la Sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn… tienes cinco segundos para retirarte ilesos o sufrirán la furia de Sailor Saturn

- ¿Sailor qué? Pues cuántas de ustedes hay o se clonan – maldecía Sazuke

- ¡No me clonaron! Soy única e irrepetible

- No, ya te he visto antes, te pareces a… a la que lanza fuego

- Esa es Sailor Marts – una gotita apreció en la cabecita de nuestra heroína. Se daba cuenta que el pobre Sazuke tenía memoria de mono, no podía diferencia una Sailor de otra aunque éstas fueran polos opuestos físicamente – Como sea prepárate para tu exterminio

Un golpe certero al piso hizo que las bestias retrocedieran asustadas. Giró su arma en el aire y apuntó directamente a Sazuke, pero la inexperta Sailor Saturn no se había fijado que Luz estaba detrás. Hizo un tremendo ataque que apenas pudo lograr salir airoso Sazuke, las bestias se sentían tan temerosas que daban torpes pasos hasta que una de ellas pisó sin querer a Michiru, ahora Michiru no podía levantar la cabeza y por más que gritaba y movía sus bracitos la torpe bestia seguía sin saber de dónde provenía tanto grito.

- Quítate de nuestro camino – chilló el chico ya con una herida en el brazo y con la "suerte" en contra

Por fin la bestia se dio cuenta que lo que pisaba no era otro chicle o alguna basurita sino la cabeza de una chica humana, muy apenada, la bestia, retiró su enorme patita de encima de ella, hizo una reverencia con la cabecita y retrocedió, mientras la pobre Michiru se reponía a tal estupidez. Apenas volteó a tiempo. Saturn estaba de frente luchando con fiereza contra Sazuke quien se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de una manera cobarde, pero detrás de Saturn estaba Luz preparando su mayor bola de energía que terminaría de una buena vez con la intrusa. La luz salió disparada, Saturn volteó dándose cuenta tarde de su descuido, por instinto, Michiru salió corriendo a su defensa, apenas pudo sacarla fuera de la bola, pero aún así ésta dio la vuelta y se impactó contra una de las paredes dejando a nuestras heroínas bajo escombros

- Tonta – renegó Sazuke – acabas de destruir propiedad privada y nos la descontarán de nuestro salario ¡Crees que soy rico!

- Creí que estabas en peligro – se defendió la joven – De todos modos nadie tiene nuestras Estrellas de Oriente, salgamos de aquí.

& & & & &

Pensó que uno dulces podía alegrar a su novia, hasta había comprado un hermoso arreglo con un oso de felpa, claro que desde anoche había hecho que ella recibiera en su habitación toda clase de flores para que cuando despertara se sintiera contenta y dejara de gruñir por tener que permanecer en el hospital. Pensó que Michiru era demasiado necia, ahora podía tribuírselo a su sordera temporal, pero si era franco ella siempre fue empecinada. El ruido del estallido había causado una sordera temporal, después de un tiempo recuperaría su sentido del oído sin el menor residuo de daño, pero debía esperar.

- Hola – tenia muchas cosas que decirle pero si no escuchaba sobraba hablar

- Me he aburrido horrores, tuve que dormirme a las siete de la noche ¿Quien se duerme a las siete? Los ancianitos… El desayuno es malo y me da comezón el yeso – se quejó amargamente la joven

"Tienes fracturado el brazo aguanta un poco cariño" escribió en un papel

- Y de remate estoy sorda – suspiró

"Pronto estarás muy bien. He pensado en llevarte a ver la naturaleza así no extrañarás el ruido. O podemos hacer un viaje a Europa"

- Quiero salir del hospital

Todavía le dolía mucho la cabeza, quizá por el golpe o porque una bestia enorme la pisó, sentía el cuerpo golpeado y no había parte de él que no le doliera. Se estiró un poco y Kael acudió de inmediato a arreglarle las almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda. Ahora que estaba sorda tendría más oportunidad de valorar su sentido auditivo ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba muy preocupada. Vio entonces a Hotaru con su mirada tierna y sus maneras tímidas de andar cuando se sentía culpable por algo

"Te dejo en muy buenas manos" escribió el hombre apartándose de su lado

- Lo siento mucho – gritó Hotaru – de verdad siento mucho te hallas lastimado tu brazo por mí, ahora no podrás tocar tu violín, ni pintar por mi culpa, pero de verdad lo siento mucho, quiero me perdones porque lo que hice fue muy tonto, debí esperar a Haruka o hacer algo más inteligente porque soy una Sailor desastrosa… Muchas gracias por protegerme con tu vida, no era necesario, yo merecía sufrir los daños de mi torpeza y no tú… Aunque entreno todos los días y me preparo para ser una Sailor Scout exterior a la altura de ustedes parece no hecho mucho, te prometo no volverá a suceder, si puedo hacer algo por ti lo haré

Michiru veía los labios de Hotaru moverse rápidamente, veía su ojitos desesperados al punto del llanto y luego la niña la tomaba de las mano, la besaba y volvía a su angustia sin que la pobre Michiru supiera qué sucedía "Creo que olvidó estoy sorda" decía para sí

- Perdóname mucho, seré tu criada hasta que te alivies, haré todo para hacer tu vida más placentera y aliviar tu dolor, te prometo ser tu guía y… y hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas…

- ¡Hotaru estoy sorda!

- Ya lo sé y lo siento mucho a eso vine, a disculparme… – entonces Hotaru se detuvo en su larga disculpa, reflexionó un poco mientras Michiru reía encantada por las torpezas de la niña – Ya entendí, no has oído nada de lo que te dije

- No te he podido oír nada – reía la joven – Pero puedes escribirlo todavía sé leer

- ¿Segura que sabes leer? A mi me parece que no, bueno nuca fuiste que digamos alguien muy erudito – rió – Vaya no me oyes, esto es divertido…Te escribiré mi disculpa

Con su caligrafía perfecta y adornando su letra escribió dos hojas enteras donde se disculpaba de todas las atrocidades pasadas en el ataque, anteriormente y hasta en su vida pasada, poco faltó para que la jovencita se disculpara también porque hacía calor, llovía en exceso o se nublaba el día en los días de campo.

- No es para tanto Hotaru, realmente a las dos nos falta un poco desentumirnos, hemos estado fuera de acción mucho tiempo – rió – y no me hables…

- ¡Estas muy enojada¿Por eso no quieres que te hable?

- Y no me hables porque NO OIGO y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué me dices

- ¡Ah! Qué torpe soy

& & & & &

Jordane no encontró a su prima ni a nadie en casa, cuando vio que la gata intentaba escabullirse graciosamente se lanzó sobre ella. Bien sujeta la llevó a la cocina donde preparó unos emparedados, pobre Luna el hombre la hizo comer cuanta golosina él quiso comer, se sentaron al televisor para ver el juego de baloncesto, subió el volumen al máximo y se llevó a la gata a la habitación de Serena, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luna estaba muy confundida. Nunca le gustaba quedarse a solas con Jordane, era demasiado arrogante y aprensivo, hasta parecía que quedarse solo significaba la muerte para él.

- A ver gatita, veamos qué cosa podemos averiguar sobre la tal Yaél. Sabes, No me agrada, ni me agradará nunca… Una cosa es Darien y otra muy distinta Yaél.…No, nada… Supongo que soy muy celoso y es todo

"¿Y cómo te diste cuenta¿Alguien te ayudó?" frunció el ceño en un toque de ironía a sus pensamientos. Jordane la llevó de nuevo a la sala donde la sentó a su lado para buscar información en Internet

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó a la gata – Iremos a un lindo sitio

- No lo dijo dos veces. Luna salió huyendo con tal rapidez que no paró hasta estar a salvo en casa de Amy. Jordane la fastidiaba demasiado.

& & & & &

Jordane se fue directo a la Universidad para revisar algunos asuntos sobre el proyecto que realizaba con sus amigos. Tenía pensado crear una campaña publicitaria para un prestigiado grupo Bancario, estaban ultimando detalles y él se sentía contento de entrar por primera vez a las "grandes ligas", odiaba construir campañas o hacer la publicidad para pequeñas empresas. Ya lo esperaban afuera sus tres socios. El primero de ellos y más íntimo amigo se llamaba Nidik, junto a él Joshua y un poco apartado aún con celular en mano Dosh

- ¿Por qué no están trabajando?

- Porque resulta que la computadora que ocupamos siempre y donde tenemos nuestro proyecto la tiene un muchacho… ¿Recuerdas a Nigarami Sazu?

- Sí, a ver vamos

Allí estaba Sazuke, muriéndose de frío como siempre. Temblaba como gelatina mientras sus dedos delgados no atinaban correctamente a las teclas, temblaba tanto que daba risa. Usaba una gran chamarra a pesar del intenso calor, casi siempre se le veía usando gruesas chamarras y sacos, hasta guantes. Jordane se acercó a él, estaba en un grado inferior y lo conocía porque varias veces habían acudido a las mismas conferencias, era un chico peculiar que caía en lo excéntrico. A nadie le simpatizaba y hasta la fecha no le conocían ningún amigo o alguien que le hablara sin asunto.

- Ocupamos la computadora Nigarami

- Y qué yo llegué primero

- Pero la reservamos – contestó Joshua con la boca llena

- Muévete torpe – renegó Dosh – es importante y tú sólo buscas tonterías en Internet…Todas tiene Internet ve a otra menso

- Sí, todas tiene pero no me lo pidieron amablemente…Además ésta me gusta y aquí me quedo

- Te romperé… – Pero Jordane lo detuvo, negó con la cabeza y haciendo acopio de paciencia intentó empezar de nuevo

- Hola Nigarami ¿Cómo has estado? – también a él le reventaba Nigarami

- Con mucho frío – tartamudeó Sazuke

- ¿Te gustaría que Joshua te llevará a un lindo lugar donde no tendrás tanto frío y te invitáramos algo delicioso y calientito?

- NO. Lo que quieres es quitarme de MI computadora

- ¡Muévete! – Dosh estaba perdiendo los estribos

- Mi novia – comenzó Joshua – Hace unos manjares digno de un rey, te invito a probar algo, puede hacerte un chocolate con vainillita y canelita y luego nos dará unos ricos pastelitos y…

- NO – gritó cansado Sazuke – Ocupado estoy, fuera… ¡Fuera¡Déjenme solo! Apestan muy feo, fuera, fuera

- Tú eres el que huele mal – se tapó la nariz Nidik – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste o mejor aún que lavaste esa chamarra? Hueles peor que los vagabundos

La discusión no terminaría nunca. Dosh, tenía muy mal carácter aparte que siempre se sentía con ciertos derechos a ser privilegiado, tomó al pobre Nigarami de la camisa. Lo arrojó al suelo con furia y por lo liviano del chico éste se deslizo por el piso hasta golpearse contra la pared. Se fue directo contra él y lanzó una patada al indefenso chico, pero Joshua lo alcanzo a detener, su mirada de desaprobación bastó para que Dosh se detuviera. Joshua simplemente se asociaba para negocios con ellos por lo demás poco o nada los toleraba, sus actitudes hostiles y de superioridad no las soportaba. Claro que también estar con Jordane tenía mucho que ver con cierta mesera bonita que hoy era ya su novia… ficticia pero lo era. Intentó ayudar a Nigarami a levantarse pero éste lo rechazo manoteando. Se sacudió la tierra y ya nadie le hizo caso a sus infantiles amenazas

- Putrefacción humana – gritó en la puerta

- Vete Nigarami – contestó amenazante Dosh

- Buscaré mis estrellas de Oriente en otro lado, ni que fuera el único sitio…Mis Estrellas de Oriente – repetía como un loco sumido en su obsesión

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_+ Michiru y Haruka se vuelven a ver Lo cierto es que siempre se han amado y los motivos que las llevaron a separarse se ventilan más pero… Sabemos que aún se aman _

_+ Haruka no simpatizará con Kael y claro está que por ser su rival jamás podrán ser amigos. _

_+ Sazuke vuelve a atacar en el concurso de la Beca Fox aparte de los nervios de nuestras heroínas tendrán que enfrentar a un despistado Sazuke._

**CONTINUARA **


	7. Haruka y Michiru una historia

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_Michiru y Haruka se vuelven a ver ¡Cuidado el mundo está a punto de colisionar! Lo cierto es que siempre se han amado y los motivos que las llevaron a separarse se ventilan más pero… Sabemos que aún se aman ¿Por qué no olvidar rencores y perdona? Haruka no simpatizará con Kael y claro está que por ser su rival jamás podrán ser amigos. Sazuke vuelve a atacar en el concurso de la Beca Fox aparte de los nervios de nuestras heroínas tendrán que enfrentar a un despistado Sazuke. Hoy presentamos:_

**7. Haruka y Michiru una historia de amor perdida**

Michiru se había negado tantas veces a acudir a verlas que ya había perdido la cuenta. Qué necesidad tenía de reunirse con ellas, si al final podía obtener sola la información y hacer que Hotaru le diera la que necesitaba. Hotaru la miró con picardía, seguramente la chiquilla creía que podía adivinar sus pensamientos. Hizo una gran mueca de enfado, podía usar aún su estrategia de remordimiento sobre la jovencita. Estaban ya sobre el mes de Agosto a un mes de la tremenda aparición de Saturn que la dejó sorda y con el brazo derecho enyesado. Siguió caminando sin prestar más atención a las tonterías de Hotaru, prefería estar sorda a escucharla.

- ¡Michiru! – gritó una voz muy conocida

La joven de cabello aguamarino abrió grande los ojos, se quedó estupefacta y tan sorprendida que no le dio tiempo a salir huyendo de allí. Todas las Sailor habían acudido al club campestre para ver a Michiru.

- No me dejaste terminar – replicó la Hotaru

- Te extrañé – lloriqueó en su pecho la efusiva Serena

- ¿Cómo están? – se sintió fuera de lugar.

Pero lo peor apenas comenzaba. Haruka venía con ellas. Fue uno de esos encuentros que tanto tiempo se ha temido, esperado y evitado. Michiru arqueó la ceja divertida observando que su ex amante tenía un gran séquito de seguidoras, la miró con cierto toque tierno y arrogante como quien mira a un hijo después de una gran travesura y sabe no debe reír. Haruka por su lado frunció el ceño lo suficiente para hacer notar que su enojo rebasaba los estándares comunes y eso, ya era mucho decir. Se quedaron una frente a la otra, el ruido entero del exterior se apagó y con la mirada se dijeron todo lo que era necesario ¿estás bien¿Eres feliz¿Te alegra verme¿Piensas en mí¿Me extrañas¿Te arrepientes¿Me odias¿Me amas?… Y sus mentes hicieron tanto ruido que sus pensamientos se desencadenaron en una loca carrera por ser los primeros en salir al exterior.

- Este… – Rei se sintió un poco incómoda por la situación, pensaba en la forma extraña como se había comportado Haruka desde su regreso, de la esquives al tema Michiru y de su mirada triste y melancólica.

Antes de acudir a verla había intentado en vano hablar con franqueza con la joven rubia. Pero ella se resistía, se resistía con la misma fuerza con que luchaba, sus secretos eran suyos y de nadie más, se sellarían en su corazón para siempre.

- ¿De verdad no han tenido problemas ustedes dos?

- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia – contestó groseramente después de responder No por cinco veces seguidas a la misma pregunta

- Perdona – se sonrojó pensando que de verdad se estaba volviendo demasiada entrometida

- Lo siento, ya te dije que NO… Y si los tuviéramos no deben interferir en nuestra misión, lo primero ante todo es el deber de proteger a nuestra princesa

- Sí – sabía a qué se refería; sobre todas las cosas Rei siempre cuidaría de Serena aún si ello significa dar la vida entera, y no lo hacía porque fuera su princesa o porque fuera un "deber" sino por el amor que le tenía… Porque Serena siempre sería todo para ella, como pensaba Michiru lo era para Haruka.

Los recuerdos, como antes, saltaron en sus mentes en imágenes que traían consigo sentimientos encontrados. Para Michiru el encuentro se trataba de demostrar cuán gracioso podía ser la vida sin ella, y en verdad quería mostrarse contenta porque tal parecía que llorar no movía ni una pizca de fibra sensible en Haruka. Hacía mucho decidió ya no llorar, no volvería a suplicar aún cuando ello le pudiera dar la felicidad. Para Haruka se trataba de recordar sufrimientos, temores, noches de agonía en las que las lágrimas brotaron con tanta fuerza que parecía su llanto interminable, siempre estuvo en su cabeza la misma pregunta ¿Cómo pudo Michiru¿Cómo fue que ella significó tan poco en su vida? Haruka lo dio todo por ella y de verdad no esperaba fuera el amor de la misma intensidad del que daba pero esperaba por lo menos Michiru diera mayor valor a su romance, a su amor. Las emociones se apagaron en un suspiro, en un segundo donde cada una apartó la vista de la otra para evitar consumirse en un pasado tortuoso.

- Hola – fue Michiru como siempre la primera dar el paso – me da gusto verlas – aún tenía a Serena abrazada a su cuerpo, como si ella fuera su mamá o su hermana mayor y de verdad la situación le incomodaba

- Venimos a hablar contigo – se había fijado desde hacía rato en su brazo enyesado pero sintió que estaba primero la expresión de sus ojos. Pensó en preguntar pero eso se lo dejaría a la curiosa de Serena evitándole la pena de humillarse al reconocer cuánto le preocupaba Michiru.

Si de verdad la hubiera amado, tan sólo un poco. Ciertamente el carácter de Haruka era muy duro, tenía muy mal genio y un temperamento demasiado fuerte, a veces creía que ni ella misma se soportaba. Sin embargo siempre fue diferente con ella, cambiaba a tal grado que hasta se volvía una dulce persona, encantada de estar en su regazo recibiendo mimos mientras intentaba ver el video de carreras. Michiru pensó que había esperado mucho, se hizo a la idea por aquellos días que Haruka había hablado en serio y jamás volvería. Le pareció irónico el juego que trazó, del mismo lugar donde se la "robó" ahora la regresaba, hasta se sintió mercancía defectuosa. Después de horas de meditarlo, sacó su libretita buscando el número privado de su celular. Marcó, sabiendo que quizá Haruka lo hubiera cancelado para no volver a saber más de ella. Entonces escuchó su voz, se sintió congelada del pánico.

- Haruka por favor…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le agredió de inmediato su amante – Estoy ocupada

- ¿Te puedo marcar más tarde? Por favor escúchame

- ¿No crees que lo hemos dicho todo? – su voz áspera sonaba tan cruel que aguijoneaba su alma

- Tú lo dijiste todo

- Llama después ahora no puedo – Y colgó

Llamó después, llamó tres veces ese día siempre recibiendo una negativa por parte de la joven rubia. Se decidió a marcar en la noche a esa hora dudaba tuviera algo qué hacer. Diez de la noche y marcó esperanzada a ser escuchada, esperanzada a ser perdonada.

- Dime rápido, tengo sueño

- Y yo deseos que me escuches… Sé que he sido muy liviana en cómo manejé nuestra relación con mi familia, pero debes comprender que no es fácil y que yo creí…

- Ya discutimos eso Michiru

- Por favor…regresa por mí, no puedes dar por terminado así de fácil tantos años de amor… – pero Haruka la interrumpió bruscamente alzando la voz

- No se puede dar por terminado un amor que nunca existió

- Por favor, yo nunca cuestioné tus dudas…

- Pues gracias, quiero dormir

- ¡Con un demonio escúchame!

La pelea se alargó, amabas gritaron, hablaron al mismo tiempo y se reprocharon cuanto pudieron. Michiru perdió la cordura, empezó a gritarle en francés (última lengua que había utilizado mucho) la forma tan cruel de ser de Haruka, mezcló las lenguas y volvió a su idioma natal llorando desesperada por una entrevista para solucionarlo

- Son muchos años para que se vayan así de sencillo, por favor – lloraba y el dolor de su alma se hacía evidente.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Suplicaba sin miramientos, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Las palabras se ahogaron en su llanto, fue tan intenso que ya ni siquiera pudo controlarse un poco cuando Haruka habló de dejarlo para después, cuando se calmara. Volvió a suplicar. Sollozaba intensamente. Duró mucho tiempo así y entonces cuando se calmó, la charla se reanudó con mayor tranquilidad

- ¿Estas mejor?

- Sí – se secaba las lágrimas

- No voy a volver por ti entiéndelo de una buena vez Michiru, es mejor así

- ¿Por qué? – volvió a ser un mar de llanto – Haruka yo sé que me amas – hubo un silencio que pareció eterno, un silencio escalofriante que hizo que Michiru reaccionara – ¿Acaso ya no me amas? – silencio – ¿Existe alguien más?

- No, no tengo a nadie más

- Dame una buena razón que valga para mí para que no siga insistiendo en recuperarte – Haruka rió, parecía causarle gracia la terquedad de su amante. Hubo un profundo suspiro

- Si te la digo ¿me dejarás en paz?

- Sí

- ¿Ya no más llantos desesperados?

- Sí, es más si es válida hasta si me dejas y quieres seremos buenas colegas…Lo digo porque seguiremos hasta la muerte siendo Sailor Outers

- Vaya, es buen trato – volvió a reír – Michiru ya no te amo y preferiría no volver a saber de ti, no quiero estar contigo y punto

- ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? – tardó mucho en reponerse

- ¿No quedamos que me dejarías en paz si te daba mis razones? Quiero dormir

- Por favor… Sé que mientes ¿Acaso no me perdonarás?

- No. Si me disculpas me iré a dormir – y le colgó

Lloró toda la noche, lloró y volvió a marcar desesperada como si oír la voz de Haruka fue lo único que podía devolverla a la vida, pero ella había apagado el latoso aparato. Se durmió un poco antes del amanecer, soñó toda la noche con aquellas palabras, soñó con el odio de Haruka y finalmente volvió a llorar. Lloró tanto que pronto las lágrimas se terminaron. Nunca pudo entender cómo Haruka si la amaba tanto pudo no tener corazón para dejarla llorando, para oír sus ruegos y aún así decir no, para no perdonarla a pesar de todo… Entonces vino una respuesta inesperada y si la razón se traba de que en verdad No la amaba. Y su perplejidad la convirtió en un zombi.

- Mañana será el concurso de La Beca Fox así que nos invitaron al desayuno – explicaba Amy – Aprovechamos para planear qué haremos y lo que hemos podido recopilar

- Dime Amy ¿Piensas marcharte en Septiembre dada la situación? – inquirió Michiru

- Bueno realmente no lo sé

- Claro que se irá – renegó Serena – Ella debe seguir sus estudios, nosotras podemos con el enemigo, son sólo bestias grandotas y feas, no hay problema ¡Verdad chicas!

Pero nadie parecía estar muy de acuerdo con Serena, necesitaban como nunca a Amy, ella siempre fue el intelecto del equipo y sin sus razonamientos, cálculos y advertencias se sentían perdidas. Rei la apoyó entonces, pensó que Serena tenía razón cualquier problema como fuera lo resolverían, pero Amy no podía perder la Universidad sólo por un par de bestias.

- ¿Y el equipo Outer está listo? – interrogó Hotaru observando a su amigas

- Sí – contestó con cierto tono dubitativo Haruka

Haruka también tenía sus malos recuerdo y su versión de la historia. Pero también era sensata y analítica cuando estaba sola, sabía que todo aquello se volvió más imposible por su terquedad, era muy rencorosa y hasta la pobre de Michiru lo pagó muy caro. Tantas veces que la oyó suplicar en el teléfono, tantos sentimientos encontrados y finalmente escuchar cómo su llanto se volvía tan fuerte y doloroso que ella supo la verdad de sus historias, como fuera su vida siempre sería mejor separadas que juntas. Así que tomó la decisión más prudente, ella no haría feliz a Michiru jamás y en parte se sentía en esos momentos incapaz siquiera de poder sentir aunque sea deseos de vivir. Una vez pensó en suicidarse, no sabía nadar muy bien y estando en las playas de la Rivera francesa pensó en ahogarse, la oportunidad se presentó una noche cuando la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta mortal, el mar estaba embravecido, lo suficiente como para matar a un excelente nadador como lo era Michiru, así que a ella la mataría con mayor probabilidad. Así lo hizo. Caminó descalza mientras el viento y la lluvia le azotaban, extendió los brazos y soñó con volar como otras tantas veces. Pronto sintió el agua en sus pies, luego las olas embravecidas empezaron a jalarla hacia mar adentro, la llamaban en un susurro de amor para darle paz a su agonía. Por desgracia el jefe del Equipo pensando en las tonterías que causaba el amor había puesto a un chico a custodiarla. Entre cinco muchachos tuvieron que sujetarla para impedir que Haruka se ahogara en el mar. Estaba tan enloquecida que terminó en urgencias de un reconocido hospital francés. Un psiquiatra acudió a primeras horas de la mañana a visitarla, ella excusó su comportamiento alegando que había ingerido un par de copas y que como nunca tomaba le afectó demasiado. Final del encuentro: la pobre Haruka fue suspendida y tuvo que tomar antidepresivos por un mes.

& & & & &

Sazuke vio de reojo a Dosh y pensó que esta vez lo agrediría porque nadie volvería a quitarlo de la máquina y menos un chico prepotente como él. Oyó los insultos y siguió su búsqueda en la red, luego lo empezó a golpear en la espalda hasta que de nueva cuenta lo tomó de la camisa para levantarlo de la silla. Sazuke era un enanito comparado con el poderoso Dosh, mariscal del equipo. Tembló esta vez del miedo, cerró los ojos y el golpe que recibió lo mandó al otro lado del centro de cómputo. Se sobó la nuca y pensó que el mejor remedio para tales encuentros sería comprarse su propia computadora…Le pediría a su jefe dinero para una, pero ahora se iría a dormir. Apenas se incorporaba cuando Dosh volvió a patearlo con furia, el pobre Sazuke salió disparado de nuevo, estaba tan ligero que hasta una ligera ventisca lo levantaba del suelo. Dosh se rió de él

- Pero un día – repitió mientras se iba gateando fuera

Llegó al Departamento de Investigaciones de Fox Corp pasó su tarjeta y siguió hasta la sala de Astronomía. Se tendió en la silla y echó un vistazo a su colega, sonrió un poco al ver que la joven acomodaba el aire acondicionado para que el sitio se volviera un verdadero horno. Le gustaba su manera de ser, aunque en público lo negara y es que era terca, testaruda y tan necia que lo sacaba de quicio, parecía que Luz necesitaba discutir con todo sino no era feliz.

- ¿Te caíste de nuevo? – seguía Luz con su mirada en el microscopio

- Sí, no me acostumbro a caminar como ser humano además se me olvida qué cosas como ente viviente puedo atravesar y cuales no. Definitivamente tomaré mi apariencia de animal

- Pero no creo que un gato o un perro le dejen teclear o entrar a la biblioteca – rió Luz con ese tono altanero

Sazuke sonrió también. Se sentó frente a su computadora para terminar su informe. Estrellas de Oriente. Dazael fue un príncipe Lunar muy conocido, enigmático y excéntrico, se decían muchas leyendas sobre él, muchas hablaban de un hombre tan poderoso que con una sola mirada era capaz de matar a un guerrero poderoso. A él le daba mucho miedo, pensaba que podría tener razón y si invocaba su nombre o lo repetía tres veces seguidas él despertaría de su tumba. Él siempre fue una persona muy supersticiosa así que las burlas de Luz no le causaban mucha gracia. Sonó el teléfono

- ¿Contestas?

- No

- Pues ni yo – y dejó que siguiera timbrando – Mira creo tener el próximo lugar para atacar y esta vez será acertado

- Ojalá tenemos casi un mes sin actuar y al jefe no le agrada mucho… ¿Porqué siempre tienes frío Sazuke? Hasta tienes los labios moraditos

- No sé… Me iré tengo que prepararlo todo

- Cuídate Sazuke mejor sé gato o algún animal me preocupa que te estrelles tanto la cabeza

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió contento por primera vez en meses

- Es decir – se sonrojó Luz – Te hace más tonto de lo que ya eres

& & & & &

Nadie tenía una idea específica del enemigo, esta era la primera vez que tanto Inners como Outers trabajarían totalmente juntas por lo que los choques fueron más que evidentes y los alegatos terminaron en risas por las niñerías de las pequeñas Scouts. Serena seguía preguntándole a Michiru cómo una persona podía fallar un brinco del trampolín caer al agua y fracturarse. Ella sonreí y se encogía de hombros como contestación. No quería decir que un enfrentamiento con el famoso Sazuke terminó tan mal y que como estaba ahora no fue nada comparado hacía un mes.

- Vaya eso de coma todo lo que pueda es genial – decía Rei riéndose de Serena pero la jovencita no entendía como siempre

- ¿Ya avisaron a Darien? – preguntó Hotaru

- Sí – contestó Mina sin apartar sus enormes ojos azules del rostro bello de Haruka

- Veo que tienes compañía – Michiru había olvidado por completo a Kael. La sangre se le heló y fue directo hasta sus pies para subir a su cabeza tan rápido como bajo. Reaccionó pronto

- Ellas son amigas mías, van a participar en tu evento

- Les deseo la mejor de las suerte y las felicito por el empeño que ponen a su educación, la verdad nos hará libre…

- ¿Sí¿Cuál verdad¿Hay un secreto¿Es el concurso de buscar a Wally?

- No Serena – y un codazo hizo que se callara por fin

- Él es – ¿debía decir que era su novio¿Y si lo suprimía? Bueno la última vez que suprimió la verdad para evitar un problema salió peor – Mi novio Kael Fox

Rei escupió el agua en el rostro de Serena. Mina se cayó de espaldas. A Lita se le fue el rostro sobre el pastel. Los gatos se quedaron tiesos y con la boca abierta y Serena seguía abriendo y cerrando sus hermosos ojitos sorprendida. Amy tiró su libro y su boca se abrió lo suficiente para ser evidente su asombro.

- Lo mismo me pasó a mi – susurró Hotaru

- ¡Ya no son novios tú y Haruka! – fue Mina la primera en salir del asombro. Michiru se golpeó ligeramente la frente con la mano sabiendo que más mal no podía ir el asunto

- Yo te lo dije… Michiru y yo terminamos en muy buenos términos

- ¿Tú eres Haruka Tenoh? – Extendió la mano cordial Kael. Pero a Haruka no le gustó ese dejo de ironía ni la sonrisa boba que tenía

- Sí

Nadie más pudo salir del asombro. Kael las invitó a la fiesta privada que tendría la corporativa. Sonrió de nuevo y recalcó el placer que tendría de poder platicar más ampliamente con Haurka Tenoh

- Hablaré a tu casa Hotaru si decides ir

- ¡Oh sí! – gritó entusiasmada

- Bien me retiro, fue un placer conocer tan preciosas niñas y espero verlas en la fiesta

Hubo un silencio interminable. Haruka seguía observando con desprecio a Michiru y ella seguía muy incómoda por la situación. Pero fue Haruka la que se alejó de su vida, la que le destruyó las ilusiones, el alma y el deseo de vivir, la dejó sin decir si quiera adiós. Levantó su vaso de refresco y le sonrió a la rubia pero ella se crispó más.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarnos?

- No hay nada que explicar – comenzó la joven cabello aguamarino – Haruka y yo terminamos y punto, nos pareció que el amor no fue suficiente, a la larga se termina si no se cultiva y decidimos separarnos

- Serena eso no nos incumbe – prosiguió Rei en tono serio

& & & & &

La fiesta de Fox Corp se daría en el Pen House de un renombrado hotel. Las chicas estaban muy contentas. Mina había invitado a Haruka y dadas las circunstancias su entusiasmo bastó para hacer saber a Haruka que no aceptaría un no, accedió a la novena llamada. Lita llevó a su nuevo novio a quien intentaba mantenerlo limpio de relleno de chocolate, tal parecía que Joshua jamás podía dejar de comer. Rei, Amy, Serena acudieron solas, habrían invitado a Jordane claro que el odio entre Rei y el chico más el posible enfrentamiento entre Haruka y Kael no daban expectativas buenas por lo que hasta Mina fue razonable. En la puerta estaba Hotaru, muy hermosamente vestida en color negro y maquillada por Michiru. Dio la vueltita contenta preguntándole a Haruka cómo se veía. Las guío adentro explicándoles que a veces esos eventos eran muy aburridos pero que Kael había contratado el piso de arriba para ellas solas y así se divirtieran mucho

- ¿Y qué hay arriba?

- Juegos Serena

- ¡Vamos! – jaló a la pobre niña al ascensor

- Un momento – la paró en seco Rei tomándola de la mano – primero saludaremos

Mina quería bailar. Ésta era su primera cita con Haruka y estaba muy contenta, había soñado con ello durante mucho tiempo. Joshua se llevó a Lita para presentarle algunas notables personalidades, cosa que puso en extremo nerviosa a la asustadiza Lita.

- Dios hay tanta gente elegante – decía Amy sorprendida

- Y millonaria, no olvides eso – repetía Mina encantada

- Buenas noches – saludó Michiru al pequeño grupo – ¿Les dijo ya Hotaru la sorpresa?

- Sí – ansiaba Serena ir a jugar

- Buenas noches mis bellas damitas – saludó Kael algo enajenado – Tenoh es un placer

- ¿No lo sabe? – sonrió la joven rubia inquietando a Michiru

- ¿Saber qué? – miró un poco confundido los rostros de los presentes – No importa

- Lo que me agrada mucho es la forma en que cuida de Michiru

- ¿De verdad? – interrogaron todos al unísono sorprendidos

- Sí, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla jamás se había lesionado de tal forma, supongo que a ese paso en unos meses tendrá que buscarse otra habilidad

- ¡Haruka! –le agredió su ex amante

- Supongo tienes razón – rió distraído – Vuelvo en seguida

Rei no dejaría sola a Haruka estaba segura que habría grandes problemas y más si Serena con su tonterías estaba cerca. Amy había encontrado a un simpático hombre anciano con quién conversar sobre interesantes temas de medicina. Michiru, viendo lejos a Kael frunció el ceño, estaba muy molesta por los comentarios fuera de lugar de la joven, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y de inmediato comenzó a reprenderla, eran chiquilladas y no permitiría que la siguiera manipulando. Haruka alzó los brazos para dejarlos caer ¿De dónde sacaba manipulación? La conversación se acaloró y sus voces se volvieron murmullo.

- Ya basta

- No he dicho nada malo

Rei alcanzó a ver que ambas parecían muy molestas, luego vino un gesto de enfado por parte de Michiru y entonces Haruka le cerró el paso al ver que ella la dejaba. Hubo un ligero jaloneo, Haruka bajo sus pasiones febriles no medía mucho las consecuencias. La joven emitió una mueca de dolor, se recargó en la pared y ya no pudo ver más porque Haruka le tapó la visión.

- Ven Serena

- Lo siento – decía Haruka observando a Michiru adolorida

- ¿Qué paso? – decía Serena mirando a lo lejos

- Eres un bruto – renegó la joven cabello aguamarino deteniéndose el brazo enyesado

- ¿Estas Bien Michiru? – preguntó Rei

- No, nadie lo está cerca de Haruka Tenoh – marchó lejos

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente. Todas estuvieron en el piso que Kael les reservó. Haruka se mantuvo apartada jugando cartas con Mina y Hotaru. Michiru se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje que ofrecía la noche en el balcón. Rei ahora sí estaba segura que su rompimiento a pesar de que había sido en acuerdo común y bajo las más pacíficas situaciones no había sido igual en lo profundo de sus almas.

& & & & &

Ya tenían a los 500 alumnos que participarían en la convocatoria de Fox Corp por parte de nuestras heroínas participarían solamente Rei, Mina y Lita. Las reglas fueron repetidas por tercera vez y la fichas fueron repartidas. Los 500 alumnos serían repartidos en diez aulas donde habría un representante de la compañía Fox, un representante gubernamental y veinte inspectores. Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas, tomaron su ficha esperando que la suerte las dejara juntas para no sentirse tan solas.

- ¡Suerte! – gritaba Serena afuera con su enorme pancarta

Las fichas estaban por terminarse de dar cuando un enorme aullido interrumpió. Rei miró a Mina, la puerta se abrió dando paso a las tres bestias que pronto expandieron un gas entre los participantes. Las jovencitas apenas pudieron huir para transformarse.

- Somos las Sailor Scouts que luchamos por la justicia

- Yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

- Qué entrometidas – chilló Sazuke escondiéndose detrás de una de sus bestias

- Sal cobarde – gritó Júpiter preparando su rayo

- Ni que fuera tonto – gritó Sazuke

Un enorme viento levantó cuanto se encontró a su paso. Sailor Moon salió disparada cayendo en suavecito, es decir sobre Marts, Mercury apenas pudo sujetarse, Júpiter y Venus salieron disparadas por los aires. Pero no fueron las únicas, las tres bestias de Sazuke volaron por los aires estampándose muy cerca de Marts.

- Tonta – refunfuñó por lo bajo Sazuke – ¡Luz! Vete – ordenó – La última vez no ayudaste mucho

- Bueno eso fue en el pasado, no deberías vivir en el pasado

Ambos sacaron sus láser. Empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, pronto los aparatos se sobrecalentaron y la fuerza del rayo fue incontrolable. Luz lo soltó de inmediato, corriendo despavorida por la sala de conferencias en su intento poco inteligente de evitar el rayo. La locura terminó cuando Sailor Venus invocó a su elemento. Con los láser destruidos, las bestias fuera de combate los dos seres estaban aterrados.

- Será en otra ocasión, de todos modos nada bueno había aquí niñitas marineros – y ambos desaparecieron

- ¿Y que sucedió ahora?

- Parece que intentan sacarle a todo ser su Estrella para verificar si en ella reside la Estrella de Dazael – susurró Amy – No creo que sean muy inteligentes

- Pero sí muy problemáticos – secundó Rei

Unas horas después el concurso se reanudó. Serena se sentó después de pasadas cuatro horas, ya estaba muy aburrida y le dolían los pies, aún así esperaría hasta que las chicas saliera. Amy se había dio, tenía que ayudarle a su madre en el hospital. Al cabo de unos minutos Yaél le hizo compañía, ambas se sonrieron, ella se sentó también y así se quedaron hasta el final del concurso.

& & & & &

Haruka no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Esa mañana había ido a comprar unas rosas para Michiru, después de encontrar la florería cerrada tuvo que cruzar toda la ciudad, compró después un bello elefantito que le pareció el perfecto regalo: Sostenía un letrero que decía Alíviate pronto Me preocupas mucho. Claro que ella había causado su malestar pero sí quería se aliviara… Cuando tuvo todo se montó sobre la motocicleta para de nuevo atravesar la ciudad y verla, tenía media hora para llegar. Arrancó a toda prisa y aceleró cuanto pudo, entonces ocurrió lo inexplicable, derrapó muy cerca de la carretera que se unía con la avenida principal. La motocicleta salió totalmente de su control, se fue casi unos cinco metros recorriendo el suelo y finalmente la moto se detuvo. Fue una suerte que no hubiera tráfico de lo contrario quizá estaría preocupada pero por salvar su pierna. Levantó la moto, la revisó con cuidado.

- Si no me apuro no la alcanzaré – se enfadó con el cacharro

Hotaru estaba muy inquieta, cuando Haruka le preguntó cómo poder ver a Michiru creyó que de verdad ella asistiría para disculparse. Michiru ya quería irse a casa, estaba cansada y el calor la estaba sofocando. Suspiró, ya no importaba Haruka. Oyó una moto que derrapó y si no fuera por al habilidad del conductor se hubiera llevado un señalamiento.

- ¡Por los dioses! Haruka ya no sabe conducir o su estilo se basa en romperse una pierna – mustió Michiru

- Ambos – rió Hotaru

- Lo siento – se quitó el casco la joven – Mira – y entregó la única rosa que sobrevivió al trayecto

Michiru la miró con severidad ¿Una rosa? Claro ella debió, como en otras ocasiones, traerle un inmenso ramo, pero esa fue la única que sobrevivió. Michiru volvió a mirarla, estaba ya muy atrofiada, tenía pétalos que se desprendían y tallo quebrado. Entonces vio a Haruka sacar el peluche y sonreír.

- Lo importante es el detalle – puntualizó Hotaru y las miradas fulminantes de sus amigas la hicieron apartarse – Hotaru estorbas – decía

- Lo siento… No era mi intención…

- ¿Por qué conduces así¿Intentas suicidarte? Hay maneras menos dolorosas

- No, la motocicleta está fallando, es todo ¿Te preocupo?

- Claro ¿Por qué no? – sonrió Michiru con ternura maternal

- Por…Siento mucho haberte lastimado el otro día, tienes razón, soy muy bruto… ¿Estas bien? – Hubo una risita victoriosa por parte de su ex amante

- Me lastimé yo sola cuando pelábamos, tontita

- ¿Te preocupo? – volvió a preguntar, aún pensaba si Michiru se asustaba por ella

- Claro, si te matas cómo haré tu vida miserable

Ambas rieron animadamente

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_+El duelo de monstruos es un juego muy popular pero para Serena se trata de un juego que la mata de risa… _

_+Hotaru se siente muy triste y cuando Lita le regala una baraja de Duelo de Monstruos se propone aprender al lado de una gran duelista Yaél._

_+Pero Yaél busca su amistad, le parece encantadora la niña y cuando Hotaru aprende a jugar el Duelo correctamente se olvida de la chiquilla a tal grado que hasta la menosprecia _

_+Yaél se siente muy triste y en un ataque de Sazuke la chiquilla se dispone a proteger a Hotaru _

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	8. La amistad de Yael

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_El duelo de monstruos es un juego muy popular pero para Serena se trata de un juego que la mata de risa… Hotaru se siente muy triste y cuando Lita le regala una baraja de Duelo de Monstruos se propone aprender al lado de una gran duelista Yaél. Pero Yaél busca su amistad, le parece encantadora la niña y cuando Hotaru aprende a jugar el Duelo correctamente se olvida de la chiquilla a tal grado que hasta la menosprecia ¡Hotaru tú no eres así reacciona! Yaél se siente muy triste y en un ataque de Sazuke la chiquilla se dispone a proteger a Hotaru ¡Alto Sazuke! Las Sailor Scouts no permitirán que termines con los jóvenes duelistas que lo único que quieren es divertirse Hoy presentamos:_

**8. La amistad de Yaél**

Amy se levantó muy tarde. Había pasado toda la guardia del hospital esquivando a su madre, la tensión la hizo dormir de más. Suspiró profundamente pensado que esa era la última vez que dejaba sus nervios la devoraran. Salió de inmediato para leer el diario y enterarse de los ganadores de la Beca Fox Corp. Yaél tenía la televisión sin sonido. Le causó gracia tal acto y rió animadamente. Vio en la página para darse cuenta que solamente Rei había podido terminar entre los veinte primeros lugares. Vio a su madre en la cocina, terminaba por preparar el desayuno.

- ¿Te sirvo?

- Uhm – estaba muy ocupada revisando la lista

- Sabes Amy, me hubiera encantado verte en acción casi estas a punto de terminar la carrera y me parece que vas a prácticas a regañadientes…

- Estoy de vacaciones mamá cualquiera iría de mala gana – contestó la joven sin apartar la vista de su periódico

- Pero las prácticas te darán la preparación necesaria ¿Crees que solamente estudiando serás buen médico?

- Sí, claro – contestó lacónicamente

- ¡Deja eso! – se enfadó la mujer de estar hablando con la nada – Estoy molesta Amy, estuviste paseando por el hospital toda la noche haciendo nada, sino te conociera bien diría que escondiéndote de mí

- ¡Déjame en paz! Vine a descansar, si hubiera querido seguir estudiando me hubiera quedado en Canadá… Ni siquiera pude estar apoyando a mis amigas en un día tan importante… Lo único que haces es irritarme y lograrás que me marche para no volver jamás – gritaba sin cesar hasta que se metió a su habitación golpeando la puerta con furia detrás de sí

- ¡Amy!

- Qué majadera – susurró Yaél y un viento abrió las ventanas que hasta estaban con seguro – Qué clima – dijo para sí sonriendo con picardía

Se soltó a llorar, estaba muy aturdida y hasta histérica. No quiso gritarle a su madre solamente no quería saber nada sobre la funesta noche de guardia en el hospital. Se sentía tan atrapada que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salir huyendo esa misma mañana a cualquier lado del mundo. Sintió el pelaje de Luna que se restregaba en su brazo en una forma dulce de consuelo. La miró pensando que ni con ella podría platicar. Siempre quiso ser ella la que cuidara de Luna pero el vivir en un departamento se lo impedía.

- ¿Qué te pasa Amy?

- Discutí con mi madre es todo

- ¿Quieres que platiquemos?

- Ahora no – se soltó a llorar y Luna supo que la mejor medicina para la jovencita era el silencio. La dejó desahogarse

Amy se quedó profundamente dormida. Luna vigilaba sus sueños, cuando parecía tener pesadillas, la gatita acariciaba su cabecita con su patita, habría dado todo por aliviar su dolor. Un pequeño ruido la alertó, alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Yaél entró a la habitación miraba fijamente a la gata. Con el dedo índice sobre sus labios le indicó guardara silencio, pero a Luna no le gustaba esa mirada así que lanzó un fuerte maullido despertando a Amy

- Dice tu madre que si no quieres algo

- Nada, gracias…Comeré con Lita

- Supongo que es de eruditos ser majadero

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Amy se quedó impactada por el dejo de desdén e ironía en la voz retadora de la chiquilla

- Lo que oíste tonta

& & & & &

Serena intentaba batear pero simplemente se dedicaba a abanicar. Se enfureció cuando oyó reír a Yaél, lanzó el bat lejos y éste fue a para directo a la cabeza de Rei. Serena al darse cuenta puso pies en polvorosa para salvar su vida, la guerrera del fuego no creería que aquello fue un penoso accidente. Yaél rió animadamente y Mina se destornilló de la risa a más no poder.

- Es muy divertido estar con ustedes – sonrió Hotaru – Gracias por decirle a mi padre que me recogerían de la escuela de verano

Hotaru miró a Yaél, le parecía conocida pero no podía recordar dónde la había visto. La conoció esa mañana antes de entrar a la escuela de verano. Era muy triste que su círculo de amigas estuviera reducido a la nada, las únicas personas con quien su padre le permitían salir eran con las Scouts y a veces con las Inners ni eso. Quizá por lo infantiles que eran o porque su padre se había vuelto demasiado estricto desde que empezó su noviazgo con una prestigiada investigadora. Suspiró al aire y volvió a reí viendo cómo Rei torturaba a Serena.

- Es encantador – rió sentándose al lado de Yaél – ¿Eres de la ciudad? Tienes un acento un poco diferente

- No sé de mi acento pero soy japonesa

- ¿A qué escuela acudes? Sabes, eres la única aquí de mi edad y me gustaría…

- ¿El qué? – sonrió Yaél con una picardía digna de un pequeño pingo

- Ser tu amiga

- Eso estaría muy bien… Anda sigues de batear

La vida para Yále era simple, si se quería algo se luchaba por ello, el esfuerzo rendiría los frutos necesarios, siempre se debía mirar al frente y la actitud sería lo primordial para triunfar. Si no eras capaz de creértela jamás lo lograrías. En fin, esas eran filosofías ajenas. Ahora Hotaru debía volver a casa después de una tarde jugando béisbol en un bello intento por hacer deporte.

- ¡Señor Tomoe! – gritó Serena a todo pulmón

- ¡Cállate! – y Rei la pellizcó

La mirada fría y seca de su padre le indicó que la mujer usurpadora estaba allí. Se trataba de la doctora Marie Konik. Era una mujer de verdad escabrosa, ciertamente era muy bella, demasiado para ser una persona real, aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía y en su voz siempre había cierta dulzura que asustaba a la pobre Hotaru. Por otro lado había algo en el carácter de la mujer que la fastidiaba, quizá se tratara de celos o de que era demasiado mustia para que ella la tolerara. Tenía una hija un poco mayor que Hotaru y un hijo de apenas ocho años. La hija la conocía bien, por desgracia iban en le mismo colegio, Saoli era la chica más encantadora y popular, daba gracias que ella estuviera en otro grado y así solamente la veía cada milenio, al niño no lo conocía hasta donde sabía estudiaba en un internado y esas vacaciones lo habían mandado a un campamento

- Me voy a mi alcoba, con permiso – se disculpó Hotaru, pero a su padre no pareció causarle gracia.

Nunca habló de ello con nadie. Así que cuando las chicas se enteraron se asombraron mucho y creyendo que era bueno el cambio, la animaron. Ahora tendría una madre, pero ella quería solamente tener de regreso a su padre.

& & & & &

Si esa chica la volvía a tratar mal, la golpearía con la bandeja. Cómo detestaba a la gente presumida. Así era su labor, a veces se topaba con personas groseras y a veces con…Jordane. Ahora entraba el chico parecía inquieto y abrumado, escogió un helado de pistache y siguió calculando datos. Unos minutos después llegó Joshua y sin perder tiempo la saludó haciendo un guiño elegante. Le susurró que la amaba y Lita se sonrojó. Muchas veces pensaba en las noches si Joshua se daba cuenta que su noviazgo era una vil farsa.

- Joshua ¡Tienes el trabajo! – le pidió Jordane

- Sí, claro

- ¡No lo saques! Lo llenarás de chocolate

- Bueno – ahora se dedicaría comer los más exquisitos manjares del mundo

Poco rato después llegó Hotaru, se veía algo preocupada y hasta ausente. No pidió nada, quería estar allí y esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Lita la animó un poco dándole un gran plato de frituras. Recordó algo que en esos tiempos animaba mucho a los chicos de la edad de Hotaru. Volvió atrás y tomó unas cartas que unos chicos olvidaron hacía meses

- Es duelo de monstruos – dijo Lita dándole la baraja

- Gracias, pero yo soy muy torpe en esos juegos – sonrió la joven con mucha tristeza

- Dile a Yaél te enseñe… enseña a Serena que no lo haga contigo

Hotaru agradeció. Observó con cuidado la baraja y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al ver que en ella estaba una de las cartas de colección más costosas y caras, el famoso dragón verde de ojos chuecos. Si bien no aprendía a utilizar semejante carta para ganar en el duelo de monstruos podía venderla y comprarse una televisión nueva. Dio de saltitos y salió corriendo contentísima. Iría a buscar a Yaél y después el mundo sería suyo.

& & & & &

Yaél estaba en el parque intentando explicarle qué era una carta de monstruo a Serena, pero la pobre apenas le hablaban de cifras se enredaba tanto que hasta olvidaba cuáles eran sus cartas. Yaél disfrutaba sus tonterías. Hotaru no pudo detenerse de la alegría, tumbó todas las cartas y de paso a la pobre chica rubia. En su largo parloteo inentendible le pidió a Yaél que le ayudara a jugar correctamente duelo de monstruos

- Es estrategia – decía Yaél

- Como sea debe haber un secreto

- Sí, ser inteligente…Es como jugar batalla naval pero con monstruos

- ¡Ayúdame! Y te prometo que te…Te regalo…Te reglo… ¡Mi televisor portátil!

- Si te ayudaré…

- Perfecto – la inquieta Hotaru no dejaba terminar ni una frase a la chiquilla – Empieza – Y Serena seguía en el suelo

Estuvieron cinco horas seguidas practicando estrategias, armando jugadas secretas y tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de jugar al famoso Dragón verde de ojos chuecos. Hotaru era muy inteligente, aprendía pronto, demasiado pronto. Serena se reía mucho con los nombres tan curioso de los monstruos como el de Rayito veloz el invencible, El moco verde, la Lagartija sin dos patas… Yaél se fijó en la hora. Acompañarían a Hotaru a casa y mañana saliendo de curso de verano seguirían estudiando estrategias. Caminaron por callejuelas muy oscuras, un atajo recomendado por al jovencita para llegar antes que su padre. Serena tenía miedo, así que sin pensarlo mucho tomó la mano de Yaél, la apretó fuerte y así estuvo hasta llegar al parque donde siempre se separaban. Miró los ojos de Yaél, se sentía segura con ella, por eso no la había soltado, también sentía un calor especial, el calor que da el amor.

- ¡Serena! – gritó encolerizado Jordane – No quiero verte con esta piltrafa humana – y de jalón la hizo soltarse de Yaél

- ¡Suéltame! Qué te pasa, estás loco… No hacía nada malo…estas loco

- ¡Déjala ya¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? – ya estaba cansad que siempre pasaran cosas así, no seguiría quedándose para observando como el infame le arrebata a su precioso conejito, daría batalla si el chico quería despojarla de su cariño

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Tú no buscas sólo la amistad de Serena y lo sabes…Ella no es como tú, es una personita con NOVIO. Mocosa, no te quiero volver a ver con ella

- Yo la quiero mucho y no sé de qué me hablas – empezó a enfurecer. Las luces de los faroles cercanos parpadearon conforme sus palabras salían. Parecían de repente querer estallar. Yaél suspiró intentando controlar sus ánimos – No sucede nada malo entre Serena y yo, somos buenas amigas

- Me importa un rábano – dio media vuelta mientras Serena forcejeaba intentando liberarse de su desalmado primo

Ya que estuvo lejos se enfadó lo suficiente. Los faroles estallaron y todo el parque se quedó sumido en tinieblas, un viento helado sopló y ella sintió un gran deseo de arrancarle la cabeza al estúpido. Dirigió sus pasos de regreso a casa, pero sabía que aún estaba muy enojada como para poder presentarse. Se sentó afuera del departamento intentando tranquilizar su alma.

- ¿Sucede algo¿Por qué no entras? – la miró la madre de Amy con ternura

- Nada señora Mizuno, creo que tuve un mal día

- ¿Me lo cuentas? Así podremos ambas tranquilizar nuestros ánimos… Vamos no siempre los días serán hermosos, sería una vida muy aburrida – Yaél sonrió

- Quisiera…Sí aburrida…

& & & & &

Durante una semana la emoción se apoderó de Hotaru, el duelo de monstruos se volvió una adicción. Lo jugaba comiendo, en el baño, dormida… ya no podía concentrar su atención en nada que no fuera una carta, buscaba secretos, estrategias y finalmente empezó a jugar retando a jovencitas que también estaban inexpertas. Su popularidad se volvió grande después de quince duelos jugados sin perder ninguno. Estaba tan emocionada que olvidó por completo a su padre, su futura madrastra y hasta a Yaél. Las cosas suelen suceder de maneras muy complejas. Cuando Yaél comenzó a ayudarla lo único que quería era demostrarle que quería también su amistad, que un juego simple podían disfrutarlo las dos, por eso enseñaba a Serena a jugarlo, hasta intentó enseñarle a jugar ajedrez. Ciertamente ganaba algo, pero no creía fuera algo malo o que estuviera sacando provecho, si Hotaru nunca le hubiera dicho que pretendía ser su amiga de todas maneras la habría ayudado. Hotaru empezó a escalar peldaños en la fría base de la popularidad, pronto uno de los círculos más exclusivos le pidió se uniera a ellos. Y ella por primera vez en su vida se sintió parte de un verdadero grupo, uno del que ella no era la niña pequeña o quien debía ser vigilada. Allí no lamentaría un brazo fracturado o una sordera temporal, que reprobara matemáticas o… Allí ella era normal, era alguien especial con un talento propio de la naturaleza humana.

- Hola Hotaru – la saludaban en los pasillos de la escuela

A esas alturas todo el que asistía a curso de verano ya la conocía. Era la mejor duelista del verano. Pero el juego poco a poco se apoderó de ella, se volvió tan necesario que olvidó el mundo entero, nada habría más importante que ganar, olvidó la amistad. Un día Yaél se intentó acercar a ella estando platicando con unos de sus nuevos amigos. Las expresiones de solemnidad le hicieron entender que no era bien recibida. Sonrió y se retiró

- No hagas eso – le reprendió en el parque ya a solas – Tengo una reputación qué cuidar

- Pero…Quedamos en algo

- Claro – se enfadó mucho – Toma el televisor – lo sacó de su mochila a toda prisa – y hasta te regalaré unas cartas…Bien, terminado el trato no vuelvas a presentarte en mi escuela, me dejas ver como una idiota

- ¿Idiota?

- Vete ya – se enfadó mucho más

Yaél caminó con su televisor en manos. Estaba muy triste. Se sentó en una banca del parque y dejó que el tiempo como otras veces se deshiciera de su dolor. Pero no sucedió. Guardó el televisor. Ya no pensó, ya no lo hizo con coherencia debida, se sentía menospreciada, utilizada y ridiculizada. Ella solamente quería ser amable. No importaba, daba igual tenía a Serena y si alguien la quería estaba bien y sino había más personas en el mundo…Muchas más…

& & & & &

Sazuke pelaba con la impresora. Debía entregar el reporte del último lugar donde pretendía encontrar las Estrellas de Oriente. Escuchó el latoso teléfono sonar. Apenas alcanzó a encenderlo y miró la pantalla un poco asombrado de ver a su compañera de equipo después de tantos días desaparecida. Sonrió con malicia e hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero Luz parecía tener mucha prisa en resolver su problema como para jugar con Sazuke

- Atacaremos un centro de Juego de Duelo de Monstruos

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Tú preséntate con los nuevos láser y tus bestias, lo demás lo asumo yo

- Perfecto. Eso implica el informe

- Sí, sí

Sazuke tomó su chamarra, sacó los láser del almacén y tomó su flauta de su casillero. A pesar de ser medio día tenía muchísimo frío. Caminó rápidamente entre la multitud con su láser escondidos entre cobijas. Sacó su minicomputadora que media la palma de su mano, verificó el mapa para saber que su instinto no estaba muy errado. Vio de lejos a Luz y sonrió.

- Espero salga muy bien, tantos errores han costado mucho dinero a la compañía y el jefe está muy molesto

Las bestias fueron invocadas, como sería al aire libre sería más fácil no cometer tantas torpezas, revisó a cada animal y de inmediato dictó instrucciones. Cuando estuvieron llenas las mesas, las bestias se lanzaron al ataque. Los chicos corrían aterrorizados pero las bestias los tenían cercados. Aquello se volvió una locura colosal, tenían tanto miedo los jovencitos humanos que no entendía que quedarse quietos era la solución, las bestias imposibilitadas para calmarlos con un susto comenzaron a dar hocicazos pero su fuerza aún no la podían medir y los torpes animales herían a las personitas.

- Que se queden quietos

Ahora fue Sazuke quien perdió la paciencia, comenzó a dispara el láser sin miramiento y las luces de energía empezaron a desprenderse de los cuerpos humanos para dar paso a las estrellas que por desgracia no eran las de Oriente. Siguió disparando y a veces volvía darles a los mismo pero nunca fue bueno con los tiros de objetos en movimiento.

- ¡Rapsodia acuática de mercurio!

- Demonios ¡no! Y ¡NO! – gritaba exasperado

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- ¿No ves¡Buscando mis amadas Estrellas de Oriente!

- Beso de Amor y belleza de Sailor Venus… es hora de que detengas esta locura, como siempre escapas te daremos la oportunidad de hacerlo en una forma menos vergonzosa…¡Vete ahora!

Sazuke dejó por la paz su láser. Ahora debía encargarse del tedioso asunto de las Sailor. Sus bestias seguían un poco confundidas, el ruido las alteraba demasiado y tantos gritos de batallas las confundían. Una de las bestias se movía inquieta muy cerca de Hotaru, varias veces estuvo a punto de aplastarle el brazo lo cual significaría hacérselo polvo. Hotaru volvió en sí, por suerte no había daño aún que lamentar. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, se frotaba la nuca adolorida por el impacto y cuando abrió por completo los ojos ya era tarde. La bestia con su gran garra estaba a una milésima de destrozarle el brazo. Cerró los ojos. Hubo un grito aterrador lleno de dolor que paralizó la batalla.

- ¡Hotaru! – gritó Rei volteando

El grito acaba de alterar más a su bestia. Sazuke la elevó por los cielos dejándola lejos de algún humano que pudiera dañar. Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury corrieron al sitio. El pavimento se tiñó de rojo sangre. En el suelo Yaél se revolcaba del dolor gimiendo con un quejido tan lastimero que Sailor Moon estuvo a punto de llorar. Mercury intento ponerla quieta para ver su herida pero la muchachita no dejaba de moverse como gusano y llorar.

- Sujétala Sailor Moon

- Yaél dime que estás bien – lloraba Sailor Moon

Júpiter la tomó con fuerza y Mercury pudo ver que al herida era muy profunda, había tocado muchos nervios importantes sin contar que algún tipo de "espina" se quedó enterrada en su piel. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía terminar una oración correctamente. Venus le gritó que la atendiera era médico al fin de cuentas

- No lo soy aún

- Ni que te fuera a demandar – le agredió sin pensarlo

- Lo haré yo – apartó a las Scouts, Marts. Se llenó de valor y como pudo liberó a Yaél de la espina que chorreaba un pequeño líquido morado – Parece veneno

& & & & &

Amy se sentía muy mal. Si Rei no hubiera actuado de inmediato el veneno hubiera entrado completamente al sistema de la niña. Se suponía estudió medicina para ayudar a los demás, aliviar sus dolores y hasta la fecha parecía convertirse en sinónimo de muerte y tortura. Lita le dio una palmadita en el hombro, no había por qué sentirse mal. Rei siempre tuvo más cabeza fría para actuar que ninguna… incluidas el duetos Uranu – Neptium.

- ¿Estará bien? – interrogó casi con las lágrimas brotando la inquieta rubia

- Sí, no fue mas que una herida – contestó la madre de Amy

Herida o no, Serena se asustó mucho. Aún se preguntaba qué hacía Yaél escondida en aquel absurdo ataque. La chiquilla estaba muy bien, algo asustada todavía, pero quién no lo estaría con semejantes animales a punto de aplastarla. Hasta parecía tener un aire de alegría, como si se sintiera una heroína extraordinaria por su acción. Cuando vio a Serena sonrió, le llamó conejito llorón mientras la joven hacía pucheros intentando controlar sus sentimientos. Suele suceder que solamente cuando estamos a punto de perder algo o lo perdemos definitivamente nos damos cuenta qué tan importante es para nosotros. A veces, la cotidianidad de la vida nos hace que pasemos desapercibido hasta a las personas, y cuando éstas salen de nuestras vidas entonces notamos qué importantes eran. Pero Serena no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta que Yaél era importante en su vida, sino para darse cuenta en qué forma tan fuerte sentía amor por la niña.

- Oye conejo

- Dime

Siguió el silencio. Una sonrisita encantadora y Serena tomó su mano para decirle con actos cuán importante es en su vida. Amy miró la escena, se sintió muy mal y dio media vuelta dejando a las chicas. Tal vez no había nacido para ser médico. Al salir por poco choca con Hotaru, quien había acumulado valentía para ir a visitar a su salvadora. También Hotaru pensaba que la segunda vez ya era una clara advertencia que ella como Sailor Scout era más que un fiasco.

- Hola

- ¡Hotaru! – le saludó con alegría como si nunca la hubiera humillado

- Quería disculparme – pero Yaél no le dio tiempo. Colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le guiñó el ojo

- No hace falta, suele pasar

- Déjame compensarte – sacó una tarjeta de su baraja – Quiero regalarte el dragón verde de Ojos chuecos

- ¡De vedad! – su carita se iluminó de alegría – No puedo aceptar

- Es un regalo de… Amistad y si no lo aceptas sabré que no quieres dejarme luchar por tu amistad

Ambas niñas sonrieron. Serena se destornillaba de la risa observando que el famoso dragón que en verdad tenía los ojos chuecos y parecía hacer bizcos. Comentó que prefería el ajedrez, en él por lo menos eran menos piezas y mayor probabilidad que no terminara muerta de risa. Hotaru, en un instante de congruencia, se abrazó de Yaél. No sólo le salvó la vida, como fuera podía sobrevivir, se trataba de que a pesar de todo la chiquilla permaneció allí.

- No soy tan buena persona como piensas – susurró Yaél

- No digas nada, suele pasar

Solía pasar y seguiría pasando porque no dejamos de ser seres humanos.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_+Serena tiene mucho miedo. _

_+Nuestra joven heroína después de un campamento vuelve aterrorizada, nadie entiende qué sucede _

_+Y como es de esperarse la torpeza de Serena conjugado con el temor hacen que todos los pasatiempos e instrucciones que intenta darle Michiru a la joven terminen en catastróficos o anécdotas cómicas_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	9. Temores

"**ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_Serena tiene mucho miedo. Nuestra joven heroína después de un campamento vuelve aterrorizada, nadie entiende qué sucede pero ¡Michiru ayudará a recuperar su confianza! Y como es de esperarse la torpeza de Serena conjugado con el temor hacen que todos los pasatiempos e instrucciones que intenta darle Michiru a la joven terminen en catastróficos o anécdotas cómicas. ¡Vamos Sailor Moon! No te puedes rendir ahora, Luz quiere aprovechar tu debilidad para terminar con las Scouts Hoy presentamos:_

**9. Temores**

Mina se veía realmente despampanante con su vestido azul ajustado a su cadera y llegando a penas a cubrir medio muslo de su pierna. Sonreía como tonta dando vueltas. Desde que fue evidente que entre Michiru y Haruka ya no había nada, ella enloqueció y a sus amigas empezaban a preocuparles su comportamiento.

- Mina ¿Por qué estas tan guapa? – preguntó la indiscreta Serena

- Yo siempre estoy guapa – contestó la aludida

Sentía la vista de Rei sobre ella examinándola minuciosamente hasta saciar sus deseos pueriles. Con la mano sacudió su larga cabellera hacia atrás en un coqueteo que había aprendido en el medio artístico. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, le gustaba sentirse hermosa.

- ¡Haruka! – gritó al verla llegar al templo

- ¡Cabeza de bombón! – ya era tarde para darse a la fuga

Vivir en casa de Rei no fue su más inteligente idea. Pero vamos, de una fecha para acá sólo tomaba decisiones absurdas.

- Haruka ¿saldrías conmigo? Necesitas algo de diversión, relajarte y… ¡Qué mejor que Mina Aino¡Vayamos a divertirnos!

- ¡Sí! – gritó llena de euforia Serenita

- Serena tonta a ti no te invitaron – le reprendió Rei

- ¡Eres muy mala conmigo¿Me llevas Mina?

- No – masculló sabiendo que lo que seguiría sería el llanto de su amiga

- Sí – contestó Haruka tapándose los oídos por el excesivo llanto de su cabeza de bombón – Mejor salen ustedes dos juntas, yo tengo unos asunto… Nos vemos – salió casi huyendo antes que alguna reaccionara

- Saldremos juntas Mina – se colgó de su brazo la jovencita

- Yo quería una cita de amor…– ahora fue Mina quien lloriqueaba como niña

& & & & &

A pesar de haber terminado en muy buenos términos y parecer conservar la calma estando juntas. Rei no necesitaba de mucho de su poder adivino para saber que existía entre ellas un sentimiento de melancolía y dolor. Así suelen ser las separaciones, más cuando aún se ama y se ha amado con tanta fuerza y pasión. A leguas veía el reflejo latente de un eterno amor en los ojos de amabas, pero también veía un fuego encendido a tales proporciones que daba miedo: el odio. Era un sentimiento para temer y también un aliado muy fuerte para aquellas almas solitarias. Esa mañana Rei había estado trabajando en un amuleto especial, su tarea sería unir a esas dos a como diera lugar, para tales efectos usaría la ayuda de Serena. Miró a su amiguita observando que su destreza en manualidades seguía siendo nula. Sonrió. Pensó qué podría tener a amabas guerreras al borde del abismo. Muchas noches pidió a los dioses porque su poder revelara el oscuro dolor que las mantenía sumidas en la indiferencia, pero éste quería callar, se volvió tan pesado y agobiante que se volvió silencioso. Así fueron siempre, sus penas y malestares los resolvieron solas. Como si hubieran nacido en medio de la soledad, como si la humanidad que las rodeaba fueran adornos más. Eran evolución en un mundo inestable, eran cambio lento, y hasta mutación; a veces reflejaban la monstruosidad que podía albergar la humanidad, y otras veces se convertían en belleza inigualable. Ellas serían antagonismo

- ¿No crees que ellas tiene sus razones?

Serena hablaba con coherencia y eso preocupaba a Rei. Si era atenta, aquella coherencia y hábitos buenos que se volvieron molestos venían con Yaél. Una vez, en un mal chiste, Mina dijo que tanto Yaél como Serena eran pequeños virus y que conjugados se volvían los signos de la destrucción del mundo como se conocía. Lo cierto era que desde que Yaél se volvió la compañera inseparable de Serena, la chica dejó de llorar por un amor lejano, se volvió menos quejumbrosa, alivió su tristeza y hasta la dotó de cierta alegría que aparentemente se desprendió de ella conforme el tiempo le hizo partícipe de la soledad. Por un lado le daba gusto y por otro sentía la necesidad de saber si dejar que dos "virus" estuvieran juntos. Lo decía por el temor que le causaba pensar que alguien pudiera dañar a Serena

- ¿Y si se enfadan? Yo creo que debe haber una razón para que ellas se hayan separado… Nadie rompe con alguien porque sí

- Sí, pero lo cierto es que se siguen amando

- ¿Y si fueran amores que vivirán en la eternidad del silencio?

- ¿Cómo? – la poesía y filosofía, aunque fuera barata, no se le daba a Serena

- Bueno, que fuera un amor imposible… Como el que te tiene Nicolás

- ¡No metas a Nicolás! – se sonrojó notablemente – Mira Serena los amuletos no van a hacer por arte de magia que se unan y no preguntes tonterías porque no pienso explicarte NADA

- ¡Mala! Por eso se fue Nicolás

Rei rió. Nicolás se marchó porque después de tantos años él mismo se dio cuenta que ella nunca podría corresponderle como deseaba. Entendía que Nicolás se diera por vencido, que decidiera marchar lejos a seguir su tormento viendo cómo él seguía amándola sin que ella pueda llegar a amarlo para convertirse en su pareja. Pero Rei no podía obligarse a amarlo. Oyó la campanilla que había puesto desde que Haruka vivía allí, temía que un día la muy necia se fuera sin razón alguna y desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas. Pero hoy nadie huía, sino llegaba. Michiru estaba en el templo.

- ¿Cómo están?

- ¡Hola¿Buscas a Haruka? – la sorpresa fue grande para Rei

- Realmente no, quería hacer una oración, es todo… – su sonrisa se volvió tierna como antes la había visto y deseaba volver a ver siempre. Rei la condujo a un mejor sitio dejando a Serena terminar – ¿Te puedo invitar un té Michiru?

- Muchas gracias

Ésta era su oportunidad para platicar con ella, tal vez Michiru se mostrara menos reacia a abrir su corazón y liberar a su alma del dolor que cegaba a su razón. No intentaba que le revelaran sus secretos, intentaba volver a ver en sus ojos la pasión de un amor que las impulsaba a seguir con vida. Michiru sonrió cuando ella le preguntó por su novio. Había oído que era muy rico y curiosidades que no pasaban de ser chismes de importantísimas revistas. Para Michiru, Kael era un hombre extraordinario, lleno de seducción, magia, encanto…Entonces le preguntó como lo conoció, la respuesta fue escueta, en una subasta de caridad donde la intentó comprar con una baratija de casi 3 millones de dólares que por supuesto ella rechazó… Lo demás fue una delicada y sutil guerra de poder, que por supuesto ella ganó

- ¿Desplantes? Tomaré nota tal vez así consiga novio – Y Michiru rió encantada

- Bueno, él tiene un carácter muy tierno cuando se lo propone y sinceramente no me interesan los regalos costosos o… tonterías… El amor es… Es todo- sonrió con melancolía – A veces no sabes que hacer cuando lo has dado todo, porque toda historia tiene un final. Y solamente quieres decir una cosa: Que no termine en un mal final… todos deseamos ser felices

¿Y eso significaba dejar de lado a la persona que se amó? Bueno Nicolás lo hizo porque sabía una sola cosa, Rei sería más feliz buscando sola su felicidad, porque después de tantos intentos fallidos por los dos sabían que la verdad estaba en que su amor no tenía la intensidad de la eternidad. ¿Alguna de las dos dejó de amar a al otra? Rei lo dudaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír las risotas de Jordane. No lo soportaba y no lo quería por nada del mundo cerca de su templo. Se paro rápidamente, fue por su escoba y se dispuso a echar a su declarado enemigo

- Señorita Hino – saludó Jordane conservando su sonrisa victoriosa

- ¡No pleitos! – gritó Serena anticipándose a los actos

- Vaya así que tú eres el famoso Jordane – saludó Michiru observando con arrogancia al joven intruso – No me pareces nada espectacular

- Lo espectacular es soportarlo – renegó Rei

& & & & &

Serena siempre fue una chica nerviosa, llorona y asustadiza. Sólo que desde su campamento con su familia, que la tuvo cerca de cuatro días fuera, ella cambió bruscamente. Estaba un poco enloquecida, más de lo normal. Luna no dejaba de contemplarla. Primero llegaba la noche y Serena parecía temblar del horror al verse en las tinieblas, encendía su lamparita de noche, que más tarde programó para que se encendiera al oír un aplauso. Dormía inquieta y a veces despertaba varias veces en la noche. Parecía estar atemorizada por algo que se reflejaba en sus pesadillas. De día la cosa no mejoraba mucho, siempre parecía tener los nervios de punta y cuando alguien le hablaba de sorpresa ella pegaba de brincos gritando. Fue gracioso las primeras veinticinco veces que Sami y Jordane lo hicieron a propósito, después se volvió aburrido y terminó en preocupación. Cuando salía a la calle, si salía, iba alerta de todo ruido, buscaba entre las personas como quien es un bandido o un espía, estaba tan alerta que la norma "paranoica" estaba superada por ella. Lo que más preocupó a la gata fue cuando empezó a negarse a salir con Yaél e inventar excusas demasiado tontas para evitarla.

- Serena

- ¡No me pasa nada! – gritó histérica y se encerró en el baño

Podía ser alguna tontería como muchas que asustaban a la pobre jovencita. Lo comentó con Amy pero parecía que tampoco la joven estaba de humor para encargarse de problemas ajenos. Las guardias nocturnas, aunque fueran de dos horas la ponían de un genio insoportable. Esa tarde que fue a visitarla, Amy simplemente abandonó la habitación dejándola hablando sola. Luna parpadeó pensando que aquello era contagioso. Buscó a alguna de las chicas y como no halló a ninguna acudió a la última persona sensata que le restaba: Haruka

- Bueno cabeza de bombón es muy asustadiza

- Pero se porta muy raro

- La invitaré a salir y platicaré con ella para que estés tranquila

- ¡Eso si no tiene otra cita con el dentista! Ya ha tenido doce en tres días ¡Y no me digas como Artemis que es porque se cuida mucho sus dientes! – ahora ella era la histérica. Haruka parpadeo sintiendo que en cualquier momento Luna terminaría de enloquecer y se iría contra ella – Lo siento

Como predijo la gata Serena tenía todo el día ocupado con las citas más tontas y ridículas de la historia. Haruka se cansó, colgó y tomó la mejor de las determinaciones, iría a su casa y si era necesario la sacaría de allí a la fuerza. Antes de llegar a casa de la jovencita compró una caja de bombones para ver si podía alegrarla un poco. Por un segundo su mente pensó que quizá se tratara de Darien y en el peor de los casos Yaél, a quien asesinaría si se había atrevido a tocar un solo cabellito de Serena. Al llegar se asombró de ver a Michiru en la puerta platicando con Serena. Bueno ahora debía dar más crédito al supuesto compromisos de la joven. Entre los que dijo tenía que aprender a tocar el violín con Michiru (cosa que en su momento sonó bastante risorio contando que Michiru tenía aún el yeso)

- Hola cabeza de bombón… Te traje unos bombones

Pero Serena no saltó de alegría como siempre. Dio gracias por el obsequio, sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y apatía. Haruka volteó a ver a su ex amante. Intentó llevarlas a algún lado con nulos resultados, Serena se sentía cansada y cuando Haruka comenzó a presionar de la forma más sutil que pudo Serena empezó a gritar como loca

- ¡No quiero salir!

- Cabeza de bombón… calma, solamente quería salir un rato contigo, pero si no quieres será en otra ocasión

- Sí… Nos iremos para dejarte dormir – sonrió Michiru

& & & & &

Sazuke entró dándole saltos el corazón. Paseó por al oficina como loco. Sus bestias estaban diseñadas para enfrentar el peor combate y salir airosas, genéticamente estaban construidas para sobrevivir a cualquier catástrofe pero las tres primeras no eran capaces de medir su fuerza. Se inquietaban fácilmente, parecían cachorros nerviosos al punto de perderse en medio de ruidos desconocidos. Profirió maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, se suponía sus bestias serían lo más extraordinario que los ojos humanos pudieron ver. Ahora sentía temor de sus propias creaciones. Sentía aberración de su propio ser tan fuerte como lo sentía por la humanidad.

- ¡Qué te pasa Sazuke! – gritó Luz

- Nada – tartamudeaba el pobre chico

¿Nada? Ciertamente frente a su jefe tartamudeaba como estúpido, erraba las palabras y se volvía más torpe de lo común. Sin embargo, esta vez Sazuke cayó en lo extraordinario, estaba tan nervioso que hasta el rechinido de las sillas le ponían el cabello de punta. Luz pensó que se trataba del experimento. Después que sus bestias terminaran atacando a lo tonto y mostrando que eran incapaces de controlar su fuerza como de seguir instrucciones por su falta de inteligencia. Fox Corp encargó el diseño de una nueva bestia genéticamente adelantada, Sazuke intentaría replicar una de las tantas monstruosidades que su jefe creaba en simuladores. Luz se frotó el brazo, miró a Sazuke que estaba a punto de la locura.

- Te puedo ayudar creo poder hacer un plano de ADN para que lo mezclemos – propuso la jovencita

- ¡No quiero ayuda! No voy a crear ninguna bestia, no quiero nada…

- ¿Y las estrellas¿No querías las estrellas?

- No

- Esta bien – sonrió – estás muy presionado, yo haré el trabajo y tú puedes irte a tirar de panza a una azotea

Sazuke volteó a verla. Desde que fueron incluidos en el Proyecto Tecnología Biológica se habían convertido en acérrimos enemigos. Conforme el tiempo pasó entendieron que trabajar conjuntamente les daría mayor probabilidad de obtener lo deseado que peleando. Poco a poco el trabajo y la convivencia los convirtió en más que socios. Miró el brazo de Luz pensando que su herida la había causado una de sus bestias. Accidentalmente pero lo había hecho

- ¿Por qué salvaste a esa niña? La de las cartas

- No sé, supongo que por lástima… Ahora no importa… ¿Eso te preocupa? – sonrió Luz – Que una de tus bestias nos mate

No – tartamudeó más nervioso – Sí… Una pizca de inteligencia a tus creaciones puede dotarles de un mayor poder que la fuerza física…Pasará lo mismo que a quien creó al hombre, su inteligencia lo volvió contra su propio creador

- Son tonterías – sonrió Luz – tú sabes que tus bestias te son leales y te aman, eres lo más importante que tienen y sin ti ellos morirían… La fidelidad que te tiene no es por genética ni programación sino porque tú les diste algo que no se puede obtener mas que por la propia persona…cariño

- ¿Por cariño salvaste a esa niña?

- Ya te dije que es lástima. Calla dices puras tonterías, mejor vete a descansar yo haré hoy el trabajo

¿Y si tuviera razón¿Y si sus bestias las dominaba, mejor dicho le eran fieles, por amor que por un control? Pero él tenía miedo…Mucho miedo y solamente pensaba en huir y volver de donde sea que lo hubieran traído. Odiaba ser, odiaba sentir, odiaba estar allí intentando ser feliz.

& & & & &

Música. Esperaba resultara mejor de lo que pensaba… Sentó a Serena para enseñarla pintura, algo que no hallaba nada de complicado. La primera hora pareció funcionar. Los dibujos de Serena estaban bastante mal hechos, y hasta tan horribles que prefirió preguntar qué intento plasmar antes de volver a cometer otro error y hacer que la pobre jovencita llorara. Consolarla costaba demasiado.

- ¿Es un?

- ¡Un delfín!

- Vaya, muy original

Si lograba encontrar la cabeza porque más parecía una mancha escurrida de pintura que se le fue que un delfín. Pensó que tal vez lo suyo fuera la pintura abstracta o simplemente dedicarse a otra cosa. Pensaba en ello cuando Serena se dio la vuelta para platicarle algo y con el pincel golpeó la mesa. Tal fue el golpe que hizo volar los frasquitos, pronto éstos cayeron al suelo. Cada uno se rompió regando su contenido por todos lados. Serena volvió a juguetear con su deditos y se disculpó mucho.

- No limpies. Déjalo – suspiró Michiru repitiendo que debía armarse de paciencia

- ¿Y si aprendo otra cosa?

- Como cual

- ¡Carpintería!

Entonces la imaginó con un serrucho o con la sierra eléctrica, luego con un desarmador o un martillo y se dio cuenta que Serena era un peligro ambulante hasta con un tormillo. Negó con la cabeza, podía encontrar otra cosa que la distrajera y hasta fuera buena…Antes que la matara…

- Te enseñaré a esculpir

- ¿Escupir? Eso lo sé hacer muy bien – dicho esto escupió fuertemente logrando simplemente que le escurriera la saliva por sus labios – creo no

- ¡Esculpir¿Te gustan las computadoras?

- Me gusta Darien ¿cuenta?

- No – sonrió la joven – Te puedo enseñar computación, podemos montar tu propia página web y puedes, no sé recopilar información sobre…dulces…o algo así

- Bueno

Pero tampoco esto fue buena idea. La máquina apenas se encendió y Michiru se descuidó cinco segundos, hizo un raro ruido. Parpadeaba como loca, echaba humo aquella máquina hasta que finalmente hizo una pequeña explosión y el incendio comenzó

- ¡Se quema!

Apagado el incendio volvieron a pesar qué cosa no requería de mucho intelecto y podía ocupar a la joven lo suficiente como para que olvidara sus miedos. Pensó enseñarle a montar a caballo y luego vino a su mente la idea de verla caer o al caballo romperse las patas. Luego pensó en natación… y cómo se ahoga…o la piscina inexplicablemente explotaba…enseñarle un deporte… ¡Eso!

- Jugaremos tenis o baloncesto

- No es buena idea

- ¿No?

- Si la pelota no me golpea a mí, cuando logro golpearla, o tenerla para alguna jugada… ¿Quieres tener un chichón u otro brazo fracturado? Tal vez la pierna… o descalabrarte…o simplemente perder la conciencia… ¿Te gustan los moretes?…

- ¡Entendí! – chilló Michiru. Deportes descartados. La música sería sencilla, dudaba un poco, solo poco, el piano pudiera estallar…Aunque…Bueno la chica merecía el derecho de la duda

Pero el piano resultó fatal. En esos momentos hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse de nuevo sorda y hasta mejor si era permanentemente. Serena no podía recordar ni tres notas, a pesar de la mejor instrucción Michiru apostaría que Serenita seguiría tocando igual de mal y desafinado. Su tímpano suplicó clemencia pero veía tan animada a la chica golpeando las teclas con fuerza colosal que no tuvo corazón para decirle que sus oídos querían paz.

- Sabes…Creo toco muy mal

- La práctica hace al maestro… ¿O crees que yo siempre toqué muy bien?

- Sí – contestó alegremente la rubia

- No y si no preguntarle a mi madre, tenía talento natural es cierto, pero como a todos hubo muchas tonadas que me costaron trabajo y mucha práctica…a veces mis padres deseaban enviarme a Siberia o cualquier sitio lejano para no oírme

- Vaya ¿Sigo tocando entonces? – Y Michiru quería gritar que no, que torturarla más era inhumano

- Sí

- Gracias por hacer esto por mí…Creo tampoco es lo mío y no creo me guste mucho

¡Sí! La tortura terminaba. Ahora debía escoger otro pasatiempo. Quizá le gustaría sentarse a hacer crucigramas o jugar rompecabezas…

& & & & &

Haruka reía animadamente. No necesitaba escuchar el relato de su día con Serena, el sólo ver sus expresiones eran suficientes. Volvió a reír para encogerse de hombros. Aún seguía sin entender por qué cabeza de bombón estaba tan asustada. El relato era extenso sobretodo si repetía cada frase de la jovencita princesa, claro que la pobre nunca fue muy coherente. Michiru se sentó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando encontrar cómo explicarle sin muchos rodeos.

- Apareció Sazuke, pero en cuanto Sailor Moon se dio cuenta de la altura a que nos encontrábamos… Cerca de tres pisos, ella palideció, se aterró tanto que ya no pudo seguir en combate

- ¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo?

- Porque una horrible bestia la asustó en el bosque… en el paseo con su familia… Es… Creo que debe sacarse sus "pesadillas" de la mente para que vuelva a ser Serena

Se decía fácil. Haruka volvió a reír observando el monitor carbonizado por el pequeño incendio. Y ahora vio reír a su hermosa sirena, reía pensando que en efecto su día tenía más comicidad que toda su vida. Sus ojos azules observaron a la joven, con un brillo suave y delicado, un brillo de amor y ternura que a la rubia enamoraba.

- Creo saber qué podemos hacer

Al siguiente día Haruka le enseñaría cómo usar una cámara de video, a editar y crear videos así Serena se divertiría haciendo mil inventos con una cámara. Michiru se rió mucho, esperaba solamente que la cámara no explotara. Serena intentó poner mucha atención pero su mente estaba tan trastornada que les tomó días enteros para que aprendiera lo básico.

- Filmaré un documental sobre ustedes

- ¡Qué! – gritó Michiru al borde del terror

- Gracias cabeza de bombón, es un honor pero podrías filmar algo…

- Algo mejor – sonrió Michiru recobrando su tranquilidad.

No importaba qué filmara, empezaría por simplemente hacer tomas y hacer uso de las herramientas del programa de edición. Haruka temerosa de terminar en una explosión le cargó ella misma en su laptop el programa más sencillo y práctico que encontró para edición de video. Michiru le obsequió la cámara con más alta garantía y a prueba de todo… Excepto de Serena.

- Son muy amables

Apenas empezaba a hacer sus primeras tomas cuando tropezó con la alfombra y la cámara salió volando. Haruka hizo un gran salto en la más grande proeza de atrapada. Michiru rió mucho, ahora ella podría burlarse de su ex amante por un rato. Se le acercó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

- Lo siento – tartamudeó Serena

- No paso nada – sonrió la joven corredora

& & & & &

Amy platicaría esa tarde con Serena así tal vez, conseguiría averiguar qué tenía tan asustada a su amiga. Vio a lo lejos a Serena, corría desesperada, tenía su cámara colgada de forma atravesada y del lado derecho colgaba el estuche. Se veía más alegre y jovial que nunca, hasta le apreció que Luna había exagerado. Claro que el hecho que Haruka y Michiru se tomaran la molestia para instruirla significaba problemas. Sonrió y le invitó un helado. Apenas comenzaban la plática cuando sus comunicadores comenzaron a sonar. Se trataba de Lita, en el cine la compañera de Sazuke se dedicaba a sacar las Estrellas de cuanta gente veía.

- Vamos Serena

- Sí – adelántate – Avisaré a las Outers

Amy dudó, sin embargo no tenía tiempo para averiguar qué le sucedía a Serena, Lita estaba sola y en peligro. En cuanto Serena la vio irse corrió a transformarse. Tenía tanto miedo que sabía no sería de mucha ayuda. Esperó por Haruka y Michiru, ellas la podrían apoyar o por lo menos apoyarían a sus amigas.

- Tienes que enfrentar tus temores – dijo Michiru con voz dura

- Sí, pero…pero

- No puedes seguir siendo una niña llorona…eres nuestra princesa

Serena se sintió sola. Oyó los gritos de batallas de sus amigas y no tuvo más remedio que ir al ataque. Sazuke no estaba, era Luz quien atacaba al por mayor. Ni siquiera hizo su presentación, se mantuvo esperando a que su mayor pesadilla hiciera su aparición.

- Sazuke – gritó con alegría Luz al verlo – Llama a tus bestias

- No puedo – susurró el chico

- ¡Qué! – no sabía qué bicho raro (más raro del común) había picado a su compañero, ahora necesitaba ayuda…¡La necesitaba!

- ¡Sailor Moon! – llamaron sus compañeras, pero ella estaba aterrada…Tanto como Sazuke

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! Sailor Moon reacciona

Como fuera, Luz no dejaría ir a las Scouts como otras veces. Tomó el control remoto emergente de manos de Sazuke e invocó a las bestias. Cuando el chico reaccionó se lanzó sobre su compañera peleando su control. Maldijo, la llamó insensata y la dejó sola con lo que llamó "la peor pesadilla del universo" Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptium intercambiaron miradas. Sí, esa nueva bestia era lo que tenía aterrada a la pobre Sailor Moon.

- Ven acá – chilló Luz al verlo irse

La luces se apagaron. Agudos aullidos resonaron haciendo que la piel de las jovencitas se erizara. Hubo un profundo silencio que pronto terminó ante las fieras pisadas. Júpiter invocó al rayo buscando iluminar al enemigo. Entonces dos ojos rojos centellaron en el fondo, hasta que pronto se movieron con tal rapidez que Amy no pudo calcular dónde estaba

- Qué hacemos – tartamudeó Júpiter

La luz volvió. Amy buscaba en sus datos encontrar el origen de la bestia. Nada. Júpiter se dio cuenta que tanto Urano como Neptium habían desaparecido… Muy probablemente para proteger a Sailor Moon quien se había esfumado apenas oyó la palabra bestias.

- Serena – la llamó Neptium

- Lo siento – lloraba la joven – Me dio miedo

- No puedes huir a todos tus problemas cabeza de bombón – le reprochó Urano

Oyeron de nuevo gritos, esta vez parecía que la bestia había atacado. De nuevo Serena se quedó paralizada. Neptium y Urano decidieron regresar a apoyar a las jóvenes Inner

- Quédate aquí – ordenó Neptium – Tu cobardía nos matará

- No seas dura con ella – le reprendió Urano

Serena lloró. Debía atacar y enfrentar sus miedos. Pero ver los ojos de la bestia era penetrar en el miedo mismo, revelar los temores más profundos que albergaba y vivirlo una y otra vez como si estuviera en el infierno. No quería pasarlo de nuevo, no quería saber que sus temores podía ser una verdad… una cruel realidad.

- Conejito ¿Qué haces aquí? – le saludó Yaél al verla llorando

- Es… Nada

- Hay una bestia suelta…Vamonos

- No… pero… – pero Yaél no le dio mucho tiempo de explicaciones. La tomó de la mano y arrastrándola la llevó lejos.

Pero la bestia se había movido a una velocidad impresionante. Ahora apareció frente a Yaél y Serena. La chiquilla aterrada, se quedó paralizada. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su compañera, sintió la necesidad de defenderla, colocó a Serena detrás de ella y esperó. La bestia olfateó y sus ojos rojos chocaron con los ojos misteriosos de Yaél. Hubo un profundo silencio y Yaél corrió jalando a Serena. Se protegieron detrás de unos basureros

- Calla – la abrazó con cariño esperando que la bestia pasara de largo

Serena pensó en transformarse, ella y Yaél estaban en grave peligro. Entonces sintió el dulce calor protector de su amiguita, era como estar con Darien aunque ese calor era más intenso, como más inestable. Podía sentir la pasión corriendo por las venas de su compañera, podía sentir el valor sacado de la nada para enfrentarlo a todo y a todos con tal de ver sobrevivir a su compañera. Serena reaccionó, por primera vez se daba cuenta que una habilidad tenía y no dejaría perder por miedos tontos.… Ella tenía pasión, corría por sus venas el amor y la dulzura, la fuerza del corazón para proteger a lo que amaba como a sus amigas. No podía abandonarlas a su suerte, no se abandonaría, no ahora que sabía tenía mucho que dar a sus seres queridos. Se incorporó. Yaél la observó sorprendida. Hizo una seña para que se mantuviera callada y entonces salió corriendo atrayendo la atención de la bestia

- ¡Transformación!

& & & & &

Era una alegría haber recuperado la paz, no volvería a tener miedo, por lo menos no con tanta fuerza. Se recostó en la cama y acarició a Luna, su sonrisa fue suficiente para saber que Luna de nuevo estaba también tranquila por ella. Agradecía infinitamente a Michiru y Haruka por tenerle paciencia y no reírse de sus tonterías. Ahora hasta tenía un pasatiempo. Agradecía a su amigas por apoyarla siempre, aún cuando no supieran con certeza qué le pasaba. Yaél le mostró que lo mejor que una persona puede tener es la fuerza del corazón, la pasión para vivir a pesar de los contratiempos. Oyó el teléfono.

- Gracias Yaél, estoy bien no te preocupes… sí… sí

- De nuevo esa niña – susurró la gata sucumbiendo a las caricias de su protegida

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_+¡Qué! Amy ha decidido quedarse en Tokio y dejar de lado sus estudios pero Serena no está de acuerdo ni permitirá que nadie termine sus sueños._

_+¡Un nuevo ataque! Y Haruka y Michiru entran en acción ¡Despistado Sazuke! su rayo mortal ha… ¿Cambiado la personalidad de las guerreras?_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	10. Las tonteruas de Sazuke

Estrellas de Oriente

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO**

_¡Qué! Amy ha decidido quedarse en Tokio y dejar de lado sus estudios, pero Serena no está de acuerdo ni permitirá que nadie termine sus sueños. Pero las pequeñas Inner no son las únicas que tiene serios problemas ¡Un nuevo ataque! Y Haruka y Michiru entran en acción ¡Despistado Sazuke! su rayo mortal ha… ¿Cambiado la personalidad de las guerreras? _  
Hoy presentamos:

**10. Las tonterías de Sazuke**

Septiembre. …poca de regreso a clases. Serena se levantó perezosa. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener unos días más de vacaciones, aunque sólo fuera uno. Pensó en Amy y su mente se despejó por completo, esa tarde se reunirían en su casa para hablar, algo importante tenía que comunicarles, quizá que se marchaba. Ella realmente no quería se fuera, pero era muy egoísta, Amy debía perseguir su sueño, luchar por él y… Y ellas podían terminar con Sazuke aún cuando tenían todo perdido. Bueno, él apeas tenía una de las seis estrellas y si lo pensaba bien el pobre era tan torpe y tonto que encontrar las restantes sería tanto como que Serena sacara Diez ese semestre. Luna se estiraba perezosamente, Serena le sonrió, no era la única que se quedaba dormida.

- ¡Despierta Serena o no te llevo! – gritó Jordane

- Ya voy – gruñó por lo bajo – Cómo es pesado. No se te olvide la reunión Luna… Ni lo que hablamos ayer, es importante

- Lo sé Serena y es muy noble de tu parte dejar ir a Amy cuando te hace tanta falta… Sé que tú sola puedes hacer el trabajo, confío en ti…Sailor Moon

- Gracias

Apenas alcanzó a llegar a tiempo. Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, estaba un poco aburrida y pensaba que llevar una hoja de su historia comparada con las treinta de sus compañeros iba muy mal. Algunos ya estaban por concluir, pero a ella no se le iluminaba la cabeza. Ahora cargaba su cámara de video a todos lados, le fascinaba filmar cuanto encontraba y editarlo, por ocurrencia de Luna había enviado varios videos a Darien para mostrarle cuánto había cambiado Tokio. Mas no solo Tokio cambiaba sino también la gente que lo habitaba… Como Serena.

Nunca supo exactamente definir cuándo el amor se le metió hasta entre los huesos La enloquecía, creía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente y esperaba recibir lo mismo. ¿Era amor? Pero su razón le indicaba lo contrario. Miró el techo sin comprender sus propios razonamientos. Escuchó la lluvia golpeando a su ventana suavemente, poco a poco creció aquella triste lluvia. Poco a poco el silencio se convirtió en tormenta natural, hasta que su cerebro silenció lentamente aquellos sonidos dejando el de su propio corazón, percibiendo la fuerza con que podía amar y hasta odiar… Nunca había odiado… Nunca… Y Serena guardó silencio dentro de sus pensamientos embriagándose lentamente del aroma de su compañera: Yaél.

Yaél se había acostado en el lado derecho de la cama, se quedó mirando largo tiempo el techo. Volteó la mirada a su hermoso conejito llorón, ella pensaba y parecía hacerlo con demasiada intensidad. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante la incógnita de lo que ella pensaría, pero le gustaba observarla, le gustaba sentirse parte de aquel ser interesante.

- ¿Alguna vez has deseado morir? – Serena volteó a verla – Yo sí. A veces cuando todo va mal y has perdido todo lo que realmente es valioso lo único que te queda es marchar de regreso… de vuelta con ellos…Es triste pero es la vida, la vida prosigue y lentamente encontraremos nuevos seres… Como te he encontrado a ti, porque tu eres alguien muy especial

- Es muy lindo lo que dices Yaél – sonrió la joven – Sé que se encuentran nuevos seres pero tardas mucho en dejar de sentir tristeza

- Lo sé – sonrió amablemente

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas y de inmediato Serena se movió como un gusano gritando por auxilio. Sus ojitos azules quedaron frente a los ojos verdes de la chiquilla. Quería traspasar sus ojos, investigar los pensamientos más profundos de la chiquilla, sumergirse en su verdadero ser y simplemente se le ocurrió decir

- Tienes ojitos bonitos

Yaél sonrió sabiendo que Serena deseaba conocerla. La quería mucho y hubiera abierto la puerta de su alma a aquella jovencita pero temía que al conocerla ella se alejara ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba quién era en realidad? Entonces quizá huiría

- Lo más difícil de aprender es a decir adiós

- Quería preguntarte si tú sabías los planes de Amy, Yael

- Bueno hoy se reuniría con ustedes y luego iría a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca…

- ¡Me refiero si regresará a América!

- ¡Ah! Perdón, es que no eres específica tontilla – le sacó la lengua – Bueno yo no la he visto empacando ni he oído nada de comprar un boleto o algo así… ¿Se va ir¿Crees que me envíe un recuerdito?

Pero Serena ya no siguió escuchando las tontas preguntas de la chica. Si era cierto y Amy no pensaba marcharse entonces, la reunión era para decirles que se quedaba a apoyarlas. Si era franca le daba mucho gusto y no tanto por vencer a Sazuke sino por tenerla con ella. Sí, decir adiós es algo que jamás aprendió, era lo más difícil de la vida.

Kael se quedó pensativo, su concentración estaba en aquel chico, Haruka Tenoh; por como era la madre de Michiru pensó que el mayor impedimento para que Haruka y Michiru fueran felices se trató de la profesión del chico. Claro, a ello no se le podía llamar profesión y sin embargo él sentía pasión por ese deporte. Sentía respeto hacia Haruka, no cualquiera se atrevía a retar a la pomposa familia Kaioh y menos por amor. Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, sentía admiración por Tenoh

- ¿En qué piensas? – sonrió Michiru observando al galante muchacho

- En eso, el sentir celos por tu ex noviecito

- ¿Y?

- No creo que deba sentir celos por un corredor

Kael sonó prepotente, como si hablara de una basura o algo así, pero realmente Michiru dudaba subestimara a su ex amante sino que de una u otra forma su mirada revelaba jamás intentaría competir o si quiera atreverse a sentir absurdos celos por algo. Alguna vez él lo insinuó, si Michiru llegaba a amar a otro él simplemente se retiraría de la batalla…Hay cosas imposibles de recobrar.

- ¿Me amas Michiru?

- Quizá – sonrió con cierto toque mágico que hechizó al muchacho

- Já, tal vez te gustaría mejor estar con el corredor de autos

- ¡Cómo adivinaste! – rió Michiru encantada de ver que Kael seguía practicando su patética actuación. Había que ver que el chico era perseverante. Pasó su mano por ese rostro que ya asomaba algo de su barba y se siguió de largo contoneándose coquetamente

Miró por mucho tiempo el vacío del bosque. Alzó la vista antes de decidirse a darles la noticia a sus amigas y parecía que ninguna la tomó del todo bien y sí con excesiva sorpresa. Amy había decidido quedarse, podía dejar un semestre pasar y pronto reponerse pero sus amigas no estaban tan de acuerdo. Serena le pedía que recapacitara, no podía perder un semestre, no podía dejar su sueño de lado. Lita, Mina y Rei se unieron a la idea pero Amy había tomado su decisión. No habría ya marcha atrás.

- Pero

- Estaré bien chicas – sonrió afable Amy

Y de verdad que desde esa mañana Amy se veía más jovial y tranquila, en los últimos días la tensión parecía sofocar su alegría y la quietud que siempre acompañaba a su tranquilo carácter. Serena movió la cabeza, no permitiría que por tonterías Amy dejara de lado su sueño. La muchachita le explicó de nueva cuenta que en sí podía tomar el servicio en el hospital de Tokio y después de la práctica la teoría sería sencilla

- No será un semestre perdido – repetía la chica – solamente cambiaré mi forma de estudiar

Hubo algo en la mirada de Amy que bastó para convencer a Mina, Rei y Lita, quizá la satisfacción que había o simplemente esa extraña seguridad…como si presagiará ya que todo estaría bien. Pero para Serena había confusión, había algo que no concordaba con la forma de ser de la chica y entonces viendo que no tenía apoyo cedió

- Pero no estoy conforme – renegaba Serena dejando a las chicas a solas

- Vaya pero si Serena se ha vuelto muy… ¿Cómo se dice¡Ah! Caprichosa – sentenció Mina

- Sí demos gracia a Yaél que cumple todos sus caprichos – se enfadó Luna quien ya había experimentado tales arrebatos y enfado de la joven, claro que como tenía Luna catalogada a la chiquilla simplemente creía que las niñerías que antes cometía Serena ahora eran producto de Yaél

- Es mi decisión y Serena piensa que es presión, su reacción es normal…Yo hablaré con ella

Se encaminó a la entrada del templo. Serena estaba de pie recargada en la pared platicando con Yaél. Ambas guardaron silencio al ver a la jovencita. Serena volvió a decirle que no se tenía que quedar por nada del mundo y menos por problemas ajenos, ellas podían solucionar todo porque lo que más deseaban era ver a su amiga realizar sus sueños

- Serena no me afecta, de verdad

- ¿De verdad? – no lo creía

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad¿Me creerás?

La joven rubia asintió con la cabeza, emprendió una carrera de regreso con sus otras amigas mientras daba saltitos de júbilo. Ahora podía retrazar un nuevo adiós.

- Vaya buen pretexto has sacado ¿Me dirás qué sucede para que evites tu sueño?

- No sé de que hablas Yael y me encantaría dejaras de hablar en clave como si tuvieras poder para penetrar en mi mente

- Vaya que carácter el tuyo… Sólo me ocupo de tu personita ¿Qué te sucede realmente? Porque hay una razón muy profunda y oscura para que permanezcas en Tokio y no son ni tus amigas ni tu madre

- Sí lo es – gritó Amy

Lita suspiró tristemente, le pesaba abandonar la Universidad por falta de dinero pero así era la vida. Siguió meciéndose en el columpio y terminó por sonreírle a la injusta vida. Tal vez otro año sería el suyo. Entonces sintió el calor de una mano. Había olvidado por completo a Joshua quien se mantenía su lado. Su piel se erizó sintiendo cómo el estrépito calor de un alma que la ama la tomaba. Fue un delicado desliz, susurraba el viento en su oído mientras cada vez más cerca veía los labios del muchacho. Entonces cerró los ojos, contuvo la respiración pensando en el beso que abriría el mundo a un mejor mañana. Un roce suave y cada palpitar de su corazón crecían como centella que ilumina la noche. Sería una explosión. Fue un segundo pero para ella pareció eternidad, poco a poco el joven se separó de ella y sus almas volvieron a una mera tranquilidad, una obligada calma que aseguraba la fuga de más fuerza y explosión ante la espera de un nuevo beso.

- ¿Te angustia algo?

- Nada – susurró Lita bajando la mirada

- ¿Segura? – y en sus ojos leía el amor, en sus ojos se perdía como si fuera el mar mismo.

Volvió a lamerse los labios de forma discreta, deseaba que su beso permaneciera eterno en el alma de la jovencita, volvió a acercarse mientras el viento fuerte mecía los columpios. Entonces sintió su corazón latiendo a velocidades estratosféricas, repentinamente se detuvo. La pasión se desbordaría dentro de una imagen que esta viva, dentro del corazón de Lita para que así supiera que él estaba vivo, existía y la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Hubo silencio. Y el beso esta vez se prolongó más de lo debido. …l la tomó entre sus brazos y acarició suave y lentamente su mejilla. El amor se escurría entre sus brazos y él quería llenarse de ella antes de despertar del sueño, antes de volver a ser reales.

- ¡Joshua! – gimió Jordane cansado de tener tanto tiempo parado a su lado observando la escena

- Mande – sus ojos se desorbitaron un poco nervios por la situación embarazosa

- Buenas… – tartamudeó Lita, estaba demasiado sonrojada y la mirada de Jordane le penetraba hasta el alma como una fuerte lanza que pretendía desarmarla por completo

- Te he esperado desde hace una hora – gruñía Jordane sin dejar de ver a Joshua a los ojos, tal parecía que quería penetrar en su alma a través de ellos, o leer lo que era sentir un beso de aquella niña.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió su sangre hirviendo de dolor, un dolor inexplicable pero que bien pagaría caro si lo volvía a dejar esperando. Joshua se disculpó por su olvido, bajó la mirada y se levantó lentamente del columpio mientras su mano seguía sujetando la de su novia.

- Me tengo que ir ¿nos veremos mañana? – Y Lita asintió sin poder regresar a su color natural – Ya voy – volvió su mirada hacia el feroz Jordane

Mina sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Haruka, poco faltó para que se lo arrancara y la chica no pudo disimular su dolor. Levantó la mirada observando que la expresión aprehensiva de Mina se debía a la presencia de Michiru. Claro, ella solamente pensaría que Michiru no asistiría a una presentación de la escudería. Dio un suspiro al aire. ¿En qué momento Mina sobreentendió que ella sería su próxima novia? Como fuera, necesitaba hacerle ver su error a la rubia de una forma sutil… Mas la sutileza no era su fuerte y prueba de ello era Michiru. Entonces vio que Michiru no asistió sola sino también venía Kael Fox. Su ceño se frunció casi por instinto pero él en lugar de responder a su actitud sonrió con cierta alegría. Lo primero que Haruka pensó es que el hombre era un poco, sino no es que totalmente, estúpido y por tanto no alcanzaba a vislumbrar el peligro que ella representaba para su noviazgo. Pronto la idea se escurrió de su mente cambiando por otra un poco más lógica ante ojos ajenos. Quizá Kael no viera en ella rival alguno que temer.

- Buenas noches – saludó Kael quien casi arrastraba a la pobre de Michiru. Si no se equivocaba ella venía refunfuñando

- Buenas noches – sonrió Haruka con cierto tono de altanería equiparable al del hombre

- Me daría el privilegio de correr un día con usted, realmente amo el automovilismo, claro nunca seré tan excelente como usted pero me encantaría jugarlo un rato

- El automovilismo no es un juego – bramó Michiru adelantándose al pensamiento de Haruka – Además no creo que el señor aquí presente te deje ganar – señaló a Haruka mientras intentaba librarse de la mano de Kael

- Cuando quiera – sonrió Haruka – A mí no me molesta complacer a mis admiradores – levantó su copa a la altura de sus ojos sonriendo con agrado a la escena cómica que Michiru y Kael representaban

- ¡Vamonos! – gritó Mina al punto de una explosión de celos equiparable a la de una bomba atómica

- ¿Podría autografiarme un casco?

Michiru supuso que Kael no dejaría de perseguir a Haruka con ella al lado hasta que no le confesara porqué terminaron. Debió estudiar actuación así Kael se hubiera tragado su historia y ella estaría disfrutando en casa de una linda velada. ¡Ah! pero no, su mentira falló y como Kael nunca se daba por vencido se decidió a conseguir como fuera la verdad. Allí hubiera quedado el juego del joven pero al ver que los mismos ojos donde el mar era visible se llenaban de fuego y pasiones en presencia del corredor Kael no lo resistió ni un segundo. Michiru suspiró antes de dar un último intento para salirse del lío, podría hablar con su novio y decirle de una buena vez dejara de entrometerse en aquel asunto, sin embargo le estorbaba su orgullo, no le daría importancia a algo que no lo tenía…O aparentaba no lo tenía.

- ¿Bailamos? – pidió Kael a la hermosa Mina – Claro, si al Señor Tenoh no le molesta

- Claro – y en un susurro que solamente ella entendió continuó – por mí mejor – y de verdad que su brazo agradecería tener un tiempo libre y la sangre corriera normalmente

- ¿Bailamos? – sonrió Michiru – Por favor Señor Tenoh, mi novio acaba de irse con su novia y me aburro muchísimo

Haruka sonrió, se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y tomo de la mano a su ex amante para llevarla a la pista de baile. Y los pensamientos viajaron silenciosamente mientras pasaban corazones y tiempo. Hubo un suspiro por parte de Haruka mientras Michiru no perdía de vista aquellos ojos azules llenos de furia y fortaleza para vencer cuanto estaba interponiéndose a sus sueños. Había aún en esa mirada la magia y la transparencia de un alma solitaria. Ahora fue Michiru la que suspiró. Se cansó de esperar, vertió lágrimas de dolor en la fuente de la desolación, hasta que de ese llanto se formó la amargura… Y entonces, el amor se terminó…

- ¿Me amas? – oyó Michiru en un murmullo lejano y lleno de agonía

- ¿Cómo? – abrió Michiru los ojos observando la mirada tierna y triste de su ex amante

- ¿Mande? – Haruka se mostró desconcertada, miró de lado a lado con discreción preguntándose a qué se refería Michiru

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada – sonrió la rubia extrañada

Michiru le guiñó el ojo. Pero su pensamiento se confundió, quizá de nuevo sucedía. De nuevo, Haruka y ella eran uno, de tal forma que una y otra eran capaces de leer los pensamientos de su contraparte, leer el corazón y sentir su alma.

Los choques entre Amy y Yaél se volvieron más frecuentes. Parecía haber algún tipo de energía extraña que las motivaba a ser intransigentes con la otra. Quizá fuera el parecido entre ellas, quizá que Amy se dejaba guiar por los comentarios de Luna o únicamente la falta de costumbre de vivir con alguien más o menos rondando por la misma edad. Bueno ocho años no eran gran diferencia comparados con los años de la Señora Mizuno.

- Espero no te moleste lo de Yaél

Y Amy rechinó los dientes, aquella niña le hacía los días y hasta la vida difícil de ser vivida. Sin una explicación, sin sentido alguno y de la nada arremetía contra ella. Esa tarde su madre alcanzó a oírlas discutir así que sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para las preguntas.

- Es bueno que tengas compañía – contestó lacónicamente Amy

- Es una niña muy buena… ha tenido demasiados conflictos… Su madre… su padre… y …

- No importa – sonrió la jovencita

- Es cuestión de tenerle paciencia… Mira Yael ha visto demasiadas muertes en su vida.…

¿Y eso le daba derecho a ser tan voluble? Sí, tenía quince años, familia nueva, ciudad nueva y ahora a ella como intrusa. Suspiró. Un punto para su madre. Yaél debía sentirse demasiado solitaria después de perder a sus padres y ahora que tenía un hogar estable una mujer que la cuidaba, amaba y a quien amar llegaba ella.

- Sí, lo entiendo mamá – esta vez sonrió

- Gracias

En la recámara contigua Yaél dormía. Amy vio la puerta abierta y lentamente se sumergió dentro de la espesa negrura. Parecía hasta haber niebla, un manto negro que cubría aquel cuarto. Mientras se adentraba sentía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, intentó encender las luces pero el apagador no funcionaba, caminó más lentamente temiendo tropezar con algo y el aliento se le congelo. Oyó la voz de Yaél parecía tener una pesadilla porque emitía leves quejidos.

- ¿Tenías una pesadilla? – y poco a poco la niebla espesa se perdía en la luz que debía tener inicialmente la habitación.

- Soñaba…Sí

Amy miró a su alrededor observando atónita cómo la habitación volvía a una oscuridad normal, el frío intolerante se transformaba en un clima templado. Miró los ojos cansados de Yaél e intentó preguntarle algo pero prefirió esperar…Esperar a disipar su mente.

Sazuke no sabía realmente qué podían hacer las Estrellas de Dazael, pero esa tarde su curiosidad lo tenía al borde del peor caos que pudiera ocasionar. Para él no importaban los medios para conseguir la victoria, no cuando su entero descanso estaba de por medio. Quizá las estrellas de Dazael pudieran lograr que sus Bestias tuvieran un poco de más cerebro, también pensó en un trasplante mas aquello era una inversión muy fuerte cosa que dudaba su jefe le dejara tener ¿Y si los recursos vinieran de inversionistas aparte de Fox Corp.? Entonces él tendría el mejor equipo de bestias Salvajes. Aquella Estrella tenía un brillo opaco que cuando tocaba un ser vivo brillaba intensamente. Su color era azul metálico. Por largo rato Sazuke la contempló.

- ¿Qué sería bueno?

Y en segundos su cerebro generó una extraordinaria idea. Fue un chispazo de magia divina como antes le había ocurrido y que con glamour lo llevaba a la victoria. Sus ojos chispearon y de inmediato comenzó la construcción de su arma mortal.

- Será el mejor de mis planes y por fin mis bestias tendrá una mente interactiva en la que aprenderán poco a poco como un ser vivo

Las bestias de Sazuke fueron generadas por mutación genética, se crearon a base de residuos orgánicos muertos, tecnología mecánica, eléctrica y sistemas de cómputo pero siempre faltaba ese algo que dejaba a los humanos incapaces de crear vidas de la nada… La divinidad humana del pensamiento y el alma. Luz tenía razón, el alma llegaría lentamente pero el pensamiento también debía ser implantado de un ser existente.

- Será un pequeño experimento…

Entonces ocurrió lo siguiente. Esa noche Sazuke listo con su aparato se preparó a buscar el cerebro perfecto para absorberlo. Colocó la Estrella de Dazael y siguió su camino en la oscuridad hasta que un fuerte golpe en su mano hizo que el arma volara por los aires cayendo al suelo. El arma se disparó efectuando un disparo perfecto en una esfera grande de cristal que se rompió en dos.

- ¡Ustedes nooooo! – gritó Sazuke histérico ya

- Formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción

- Lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptium y entraré en acción

- ¡Lárguense! – chillaba pataleando

Neptium se lanzó a capturar el arma pero no se fijó que también su compañera de batalla había emprendido la misma acción y entonces sus cabezas chocaron fuertemente. Ante el impacto, Uranus gritó furiosa, replicó por la torpeza de su compañera enfureciendo a tal grado que olvidó por completo a Sazuke

- De seguro estás pensando en no sé quién

- ¡Tú te estrellaste conmigo! – replicó la adolorida Neptium que aún en el suelo se sobaba el golpazo – tienes la cabeza muy dura – y en efecto la tenía demasiado dura, sintió un espeso y ligero líquido que brotaba de su cráneo y se deslizaba por su frente. Era sangre.

- Pon atención – sentenció Uranus

Sin embargo Neptium no se lo tomó tan apecho, al final sabía que aquella forma de trato que la igualaba a una Scout simplemente era para descargar la furia que sentía por tenerla lejos. Uranus siempre fue así, nunca pudo lograr admitir sus sentimientos de forma correcta. Ahora decía lo que pensaba de ella pero reflejado en la personita de Neptium. Por lo menos sabía le importaba ella aún.

- Ya basta – gritó Sazuke dispuesto a recuperar su arma

El cristal roto brillaba de forma extraña cosa que atrajo de inmediato a Neptium, corrió hacia él mientras Uranus se deshacía del torpe muchacho de una patada. Tomó el cristal en manos y un golpe salido de la nada hizo que el pedazo volara en los cielos

- Voy por él – gritó Uranus

- No si yo te lo permito – sentenció Luz que acaba de hacer su entrada triunfal dándole una certera patada a la despistada Neptium

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Sazuke tropezó con el otro pedazo de cristal que en su furia no notó también brillaba. Con rabia lo lanzó lejos llamándolo estorbo. Mientras tanto Luz pedía en la contienda quedando en el suelo adolorida de su rodilla. Uranus sonrió, tomó el pedazo de cristal y sacó del arma la Estrella de Dazael, como ya no tenía forma de detener el arma se la lanzó a Neptium. El pedazo de cristal brilló con más intensidad, mientras la Estrella dejaba de brillar. Un resplandor segador succionó la oscuridad y la visión de los presentes se perdió en la luz blanca.

Despertó asustada, aún sentía el impacto de la luz cegando sus ojos. Su angustia cesó cuando se vio entre tinieblas y en su cama, se llevó la mano a la cabeza pensando en Michiru. Sentía que sin motivos enfurecía, quizá tenía razón y evadía sentir, pensar le causaba dolor, entonces por qué buscar respuesta a inquietudes falsas, por qué no simplemente ir con Michiru y pedirle por su regreso, por su amor; entonces se preguntaba si de verdad quería tenerla a la fuerza, si haría cualquier cosa por tenerla aún cuando ello significara la infelicidad de la joven. Jamás. Ella decidió buscar nuevos aires, la separación fue dolorosa mas útil en aquellos momentos difíciles.

- ¿Estas bien Michiru? – ¿Michiru¿Y de quién era esa voz? La lamparita del buró se encendió y vio el rostro cansado y pálido de Kael

Gritó.

Lo golpeó con fuerza echándolo fuera de su cama, lo insultó y siguió gritando sin entender porqué aquel hombre la llamaba Michiru

- Cálmate – gritó Kael

Y Haruka se miró al espejo para emitir un grito ensordecedor. Ella era Michiru. Se había convertido en su ex amante.

- ¿Estás ya bien?

- Sí, pero sal de la habitación necesito vestirme – pidió desde el baño la joven rubia tratando de aclarar su mente por completo

- Te espero afuera… Apenas son las seis de la mañana

Sí, aquella batalla había sucedido, la luz y la Estrella de Dazael había provocado algún tipo de efecto en su persona. Debía buscar a su amante o en su defecto a quien estuviera ocupando su cuerpo. Buscó entre la ropa algo que ponerse pero Michiru solamente tenía vestidos, hizo una mueca de enfado. Ya vestida salió con Kael, no lo dejó la tomara de la mano, ni le dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto al centro de la ciudad.

- ¿Te hice algo?

- Sí, enamorarme. Despreciable

- ¿Sí? – Kael cada minuto entendía menos

Michiru salió corriendo asustadísima ante su imagen en el espejo. Rei la vio pasar y ante su presura inusual la siguió para ver qué le sucedía. Michiru se dio cuenta que no era una alucinación o algún tipo de locura, Rei también estaba viendo en Michiru a Haruka. Guardó silencio sobre lo sucedido, lo menos que quería era más gente interrogándola. Asintió y se regresó a su habitación. Tomó su comunicador para localizar a Haruka y a Setsuna.

- Sí, parece que tienes serios problemas… Nos vemos en una hora – dijo Setsuna con ese tono de calma usual en su persona

- ¿Parece¡Los tengo! – bramó la joven

Apenas pudo vestirse. Las pequeñas Inner habían tomado el templo como central y ahora estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno. En cuanto tenía un pie afuera Mina la abrazó por detrás logrando que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de bruces.

- Mina déjala respirar – la regañaban las chicas

Apenas se estaba recuperando cuando la jovencita volvió a abrazarla, entonces la discusión subió a tal grado que pronto se vio jaloneada por Mina, Rei, Lita y Serena. Gritó pero nadie prestó oídos a sus súplicas.

- Me voy

Media hora después y ya estaba libre de Inners, ahora caminaba por la calle sin peligros. De pronto una bella chica se le acercó. La había reconocido como la afamada piloto Haruka Tenoh. Se llenó de temor al ver la expresión enamoradiza de la joven y apenas si estaba por reaccionar cuando la jovencita se colgó a su brazo. De nuevo salió huyendo y en plena parada de autobús fue asediada de nuevo. No con eso su día se volvió más terrible, en el autobús una chica intentó conquistarla y otra más casi le truena un tímpano para gritar su nombre. Apenas llegó a la cafetería y se desplomó

- ¿Largo ajetreo?

- Demasiado – contestó Michiru

Haruka por su parte guardó un silencio perpetuo para el joven Kael. Su mirada gélida se dirigía de vez en cuando. Apenas en el centro se bajó del auto en marcha y se siguió a caminar por la plaza ignorando al joven que seguía preocupado por su salud mental.

- ¡Lárgate!

- Te llevo con tu mamá

- ¡No!

Pero no sirvieron de nada sus deseos. Terminó en su casa. Apenas apareció su madre (o la madre de Michiru) y empezó a regañarla, primero la culpó de sus dolores de cabeza, de sus constantes desapariciones, de cómo la dejaba en ridículo con su comportamiento pueril y finalmente vino el tema de siempre: Haruka. Le dijo que esa chica la arrastró a la perdición, ahora sería una cualquiera y había pisoteado el apellido Kaioh

- Una cosa era ser corredor y la familia de la que venía… Pero vamos qué se podía esperar de una basura y no la defiendas…Ahora resulta que es mujer, pero vaya dúo que formaron… Y bueno siendo honestas ¿Quién más podría soportar tu carácter? Ni el propio Kael te soporta, ve te ha dejado aquí…Eres una ingrata, te di la mejor educación…

Ahora venía el sermón: Mi vida entera se fue en hacerte una mujer de bien, todo mi esfuerzo fue únicamente para hacerte una personita de bien y tú lo desechas por un amor cualquiera, en un arrebato de pasiones sin sentido…

- Sabes después de todo tu padre tiene razón, nada de malo hay en que apagaras tus locas pasiones…pero lucirte por toda Europa con esa mujer

- ¡Ya basta! – grito Haruka quien ya empezaba a sufrir de dolor de cabeza de escucharla

Volvió a salirse de la casa. Tomó el coche de la entrada que tenía puesta las llaves y se fue a la cafetería.

Pero para Setsuna el cambio de cuerpos entre Haruka y Michiru no era la mayor de las preocupaciones. Al final era divertido verlas en los problemas de la otra. Solamente así ellas comprenderían el mundo en que vivía la otra, las dificultades y pensamientos por las que pasaban. Quizá era lo que necesitaban para comprenderse de nuevo, para recordar que el ser uno se cultiva día con día. Setsuna exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Lo peor apenas comenzaba…

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

¿Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido?  
Luna y Artemis verán a viejos amigos ¡Mina no es hora de coquetear!  
La historia de Dazael esconde un misterio que revelará a un poderoso enemigo: El Hijo del Sol

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	11. La leyenda de las Estrellas

Estrellas de Oriente

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_¿Un nuevo aliado ha aparecido? Muy bien ahora Sazuke tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de enfrentarse con las Sailor Scouts. Luna y Artemis verán a viejos amigos ¡Mina no es hora de coquetear! La historia de Dazael esconde un misterio que revelará a un poderoso enemigo: El Hijo del Sol. _  
Hoy presentamos:

**11. La Leyenda de las Estrellas**

Luna miró al cielo, aquella extraña neblina que de repente había oscurecido el firmamento no podía significar nada bueno. Miró atenta por la ventana mientras sus orejitas se ponían alerta como si fueran censores. Empezaba a chispear, vio que Serena, llegaba acompañada de Yael. Frunció el ceño. Descendió rápido por las escaleras y en cuanto Serena abriera la puerta recibirla, solamente que no contó con la fuerza y torpeza de la joven rubia quien abrió la puerta de un golpe dándole en el rostro a la gatita para finalmente dejarla embarrada en la pared.

- Qué clima tan raro – comentó Yael cerrando la puerta detrás de sí – ¿No es esta tu gata?

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué haces dormida detrás de la puerta? alguien podría golpearte o machucarte

- Miau

La tomó en brazos y subieron a la habitación de la jovencita. Prepararon un par de películas de terror junto con las palomitas. Luna se entretenía en el espejo mirándose el enorme chichón que la torpe Serena ni cuenta se daba le había causado. Por el espejo miró a Yaél acurrucarse muy cerca de Serena y a su joven pupila atarragarse la boca de palomitas

- ¡Es horrible! – gritó Serena tapándose el rostro con la manta y refugiándose en brazos de Yaél

- Qué susto – suspiró la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

Luna frunció el ceño. Se encaminó lentamente para hacer su labor de protectora. Lentamente se escurrió entre las piernas de Serena. Y cuando la jovencita la sintió gritó aterrada, se levantó con brusquedad corriendo por toda la habitación mientras afuera la tormenta se hacía más fuerte.

- Es tu gato – reía Yaél divertida

- ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo!

La película terminó. Luna hacía media hora se había quedado dormida. Serena no quería irse a dormir estaba demasiado asustada sobretodo porque la tormenta actuaba como escenario perfecto para atraer almas errantes y malignas. Yaél sonrió. La tomó de la mano y con un ademán la invitó a hacerle compañía a un lado suyo en la cama.

- Yo también tengo miedo – le susurró – Pero somos dos

- Si verdad – suspiró un poco contenta

- Y además estás conmigo…

- ¿Te doy valor? – preguntó Serena sorprendidísima e ilusionada

- Bueno, no exactamente, tú te ves más apetitosa así que te comerán primero y no creo le quede espacio para mí

- ¡Qué! – y una guerra de almohadas se desató.

Había sido una noche muy agitada. Luna dormía en su camita plácidamente y Yaél también dormía profundamente cansada por la guerra de almohadas y cosquillas. Serena miró de reojo a la ventana, un enorme trueno la había despertado. Ahora no podía dormir. Se levantó sigilosamente, cobijó a su gata. Miró por un momento a Yaél, sentía la conocía de hacía tiempo, como si en otra vida hubieran estado juntas o por lo menos de una u otra forma sus almas enlazadas. Un rayo cayó muy cerca, su mirada se desvió a la ventana. Volvió a la cama para acostarse. Yaél parecía tener pesadillas, estaba un poco agitada y balbuceaba palabras inaudibles. Acarició su frente retirando lentamente los mechones húmedos de su rostro. Yaél se giró lentamente, hizo un movimiento de cabeza como si no pudiese respirar y nuevamente volvió a quedarse quieta.

- ¿No puedes dormir? – susurró Luna

- Me despertó la tormenta… Pero no hables, puede escucharte Yaél

- Miau – afirmó con la cabeza

De nuevo Yaél hizo un movimiento brusco, como si no pudiera respirar, se movió con más fuerza hasta que se levantó de la cama. Se frotó los ojos un poco perdida, parecía aún estar medio dormida. Luna temió que la hubiera escuchado así que sumió su cabecita entre la colchita que serena le había hecho y ahora le servía para abrigarse.

- ¿Ya amaneció?

- No… ¿Tenías pesadillas?

- Tengo sed – contestó la chiquilla aún dormida

- Te traeré agua, espera un poco

Para cuando Serena regresó con el agua, Yaél había vuelto a quedarse dormida profundamente. La jovencita rubia dejó el agua muy cerca quizá volviera a despertar o quizá solamente soñaba. Pero a Luna le pareció percibir una leve energía, una naturaleza distinta a la humana, como si dos fuerzas se conflictuaran cuando esa niña entraba en profundo sueño. Decidió permanecer alerta toda la noche temerosa que algo malo le ocurriera a su Serena.

Michiru abrió los ojos para un nuevo día en la vida de Haruka. Se estiró perezosamente y decidió darse un largo baño para así relajarse. El día estaba frío, demasiado para las fechas. Rei ya estaba despierta, paseaba de un lado a otro realizando las faenas del día ya retrazadas. Ella se convidó para ayudarla. Pero nunca pensó que Rei le pediría cosas para Haruka y no para ella.

- El techo ¿Barrerlo?

- Sí

- ¿Y si mejor te ayudo con el desayuno o lavar trastes?

- Creí que no te gustaba

- Bueno…

Pero quería despistar, así que se encaminó afuera para trepar al techo. Miró la altura, no era tanta como imaginó. Valiéndose de la ayuda de unos tambos comenzó a subir, poco faltó para que se cayera, pero se sujetó al instante con fuerza al techo que por fin logró alcanzar. Suspiró, ya estaba arribas y sintió vértigo ya no le parecía estar tan abajo.

- ¿Segura que puedes?

- Sí

Sin embargo, Michiru no era la única que tenía dificultades. Haruka por su parte no encontraba ropa para vestirse, todo le parecía tan complejo y desgastante que de buena gana se hubiera regresado a la cama a seguir durmiendo, pero ya después de advertencias no podía arriesgarse a problemas así que saldría esa mañana a comer con Kael. Bueno qué tenía de malo el chico, casi nada, solamente que había enamorado a su Michiru.

- Prima ¿Estas lista?

- No y no me molestes intento vestirme

Tendría que tomar de la mano a Kael, ser cortés y hasta aparentar tenerle un poco de aprecio o si no Michiru se vengaría de ella. Rechinó los dientes y sin más volvió a la cama, desde allí pensaría bien cómo vestirse.

Por fin Haruka se había deshecho de Kael, se sentía ahogada a su lado, evitando que se empalagara como un gato mimado. Bueno, debía admitir que Kael no era tan mal candidato para su preciosa sirena: era amable, cálido, cariñoso, acomedido, caballeroso, generoso… ¡Su rival! Sí, Michiru podía ser más feliz en manos de otra persona y sin embargo se sentía mal por pensar que ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas, mas fue la propia Michiru quien se avergonzaba de su relación, quien en oscuros laberintos guardaba su romance y lo que a ella le daba sentido a su vida.

- Necesito regresar a mi cuerpo – susurró

- ¿Me decías Michiru? – respondió su madre

- Nada

Michiru había terminado sus tareas, se sentía mucho mejor y tan fatigada que solamente pensaba en sentarse a tocar el violín o escuchar música. Se metió a la casa sigilosamente, las pequeñas Inner parecían haber abandonado su guarida. Rió contenta. Extrañaba mucho a Haruka, la añoraba con toda el alma y buscaba la forma de que la perdonara, de regresar y volver a ser felices. Se sentó cerca de la puerta observando al abuelo de Rei y las personitas que acudían al templo a hacer sus oraciones y ofrendas. Cuantas veces no acudió a rezar por un poco de esperanza, por un segundo su corazón se purificara y así ver qué era lo mejor para su hermosa dama del viento… levantó la vista observando cómo una muchachita rezaba y pedía con tanta fuerza como ella lo había hecho, la conocía de lejos: Yaél

- ¿Cómo estas? – la saludó cuando ya se marchaba

- Bien – la miró extrañada y Michiru supo que hasta a la pobre chiquilla llegaban los fulminantes ojos de su amante

- ¿Un amor imposible?

- Algo así… Mas bien deseo que esa persona sea muy feliz, porque su sola sonrisa me basta para iluminar mi vida… creo

- Eso es muy tierno de tu parte… Aunque no hay nada de malo en esforzarte porque esa persona permanezca a tu lado y esas sonrisas sean la felicidad que ella siente de estar contigo ¿No lo crees?

- No sé – contestó Yaél reflejando en su rostro una media sonrisa – ¿Y a qué debo el honor que no me trates mal?

- Supongo que amanecí de buenas, además dormí muy bien y no tengo deseos de enfadarme contigo (cualquiera que sea la razón por la que me enfade contigo)

La muchachita por fin tomó asiento a su lado, sacó de su bolsillo unos dulces que le regaló a Michiru. La joven observó su sonrisa, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, una extraña chispa de dulzura y melancolía en su mirar, como un contagio de felicidad difícil de explicar. Su mirada reflejaba esperanza y la ilusión de los sueños que se lucha por hacerlos realidad. Sonrió casi por reflejo, por hacerle compañía al eco de su rostro. 

- ¿Te hago mucho la vida imposible?

- No lo creo – esta vez rió nerviosa

- Que raro, eres muy bonita, debía estar coqueteando contigo

- ¿Te parece soy bonita?

- ¿A ti no te parece que eres bella?

Y Yaél se encogió de hombros riendo. Miró al horizonte, allí donde el cielo y la tierra se confundían para siempre. Volteó a ver a Haruka, sentía algo extraño en ella, como si de un día a otro aquella obstinada joven se hubiera transformado en pasividad, pensó que se trataban de ideas suyas, nadie cambia de un día a otro tan drásticamente. Pero Yaél como Serena nunca se quedaría con la duda, le preguntó si su felicidad se debía a algún romance o que por fin la personita que tanto amaba la amaba como ella quería.

- ¿Crees que estoy amargada? – dijo como contestación muy sorprendida

- Pues… este… que te puedo decir yo – sentía pánico de admitir lo que pensaba de ella ¿Y si la golpeaba? – Yo creí que eras hombre, pareces un chico y uno muy popular y guapo

- Pues sí soy un gran chico, ninguna mujer se me resiste, soy guapo, tierno, delicado, detallista, tan…

- ¿Estas enamorada de ti o me describes a quien amas?

- ¡Estoy jugando! – se ruborizó Michiru. Sí describía a quien alguna vez tuvo su corazón – Me voy a meter donde nadie me llama pero ¿Por qué crees que te odio?

- Pues ni idea – rió retirándose un poco de la joven rubia y es que temía tanto de un momento a otro volviera a ser Haruka Tenoh y la golpeara o le hiciera algo que prefería guardar suficiente distancia

Artemis acaba de pelear con Luna y todo por unos simples dulces. Resultó que Artemis en lugar de hacer su trabajo se tomó un receso para comer unos caramelos que unos niños le obsequiaron y entonces se preguntaba ahora qué tenía de malo descansar después de un arduo día. Pero Luna furiosa se dio la media vuelta dejándolo. Para Artemis Luna a veces se tomaba demasiado en serio su labor de guardián, al final Serena ya era bastante grandecita y con experiencia. Claro que Yaél era una chica extraña pero aún con pruebas en mano y así fuera el mismo Lucifer Serena no la abandonaría, comprobadísimo ¿O abandonó a Hotaru a pesar que todos se interpusieron? ¿O a Seya? Bueno podía pasarse la noche nombrando mil personas que ella jamás dejó. Esa era Serena un corazón limpio y puro que lo daba todo por la felicidad ajena.

- ¡Y ahora cómo la contento! 

Pero ya no podía pensar en ello, frente a él Sazuke intentaba domar a su bestia para ponerle su collar. Artemis se escondió detrás de unas malvas y se apuró a llamar a las chicas.

- Vamos tranquila.

Y fue una lenta transición hasta que los ojos de la bestia se transformaron en fuegos ardientes color azul metálico que parecieron quedarse perpetuados hasta que aquel color se volvió un azul puro. Caminó lentamente con paso firme que destruía el concreto.

- ¡Vamos bestia!

- No llegarán – murmuró Artemis observando que la bestia estaba por emprender la marcha

No importaban los riesgos, ahora debía defender a su ciudad, a su planeta. Sin más se lanzó sobre la bestia para arañar su hocico, pero el enorme animal de un manotazo se deshizo del gato. Sailor Venus penas alcanzó a llegar a tiempo para rescatar a su gato. Enfurecida lanzó su ataque pero aquella bestia era ya indestructible. Sailor Venus se quedó acorralada con su cadena de Venus atada a una de las patas de la bestia que poco o nada servía para controlarla. Tal vez sería su fin.

La música del piano la adormeció lentamente, como un hipnótico sonido olvidado en el tiempo. Escuchaba ese susurro que no entendía y todas esas ideas, sentimientos y pensamientos escondidos escapaban lentamente para apoderarse de su alma, sentía miedo y se sentía sola porque ya no existía nadie a su lado. Cada paso fuerte marcaba su fin y recordaba escenas de vidas pasadas que tal vez no existieron. Su respiración se volvió lenta, tan pausada que era insuficiente para su cuerpo mortal, sacudió la cabeza buscando más aire. Sabía soñaba. Tal vez habían pasado miles de años en un segundo, terminaba su tortura para en cuarto cuartos iniciar otra agonía más tormentosa.

- Despierta – le sacudió Haruka

- Tengo sed – susurró sin lograr despertar del todo

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, soñaba, creo me quedé dormida… Hace días tengo pesadillas, creo – sonrió amablemente a la joven rubia

- Cuando platicamos nuestras pesadillas éstas dejan de ser tan aterrantes

- No es nada… son solamente sueños

Pero Michiru no creía fuera así. La despertó porque sintió alguna especie de magnetismo y choque de fuerzas. Casi estaba segura que aquella niña poseía el poder para ver el pasado y el futuro. Quizá igual que ella, el fin del mundo se le reflejaba en terribles sueños que confundían su mente. Michiru sabía cómo debía sentirse, pues cuando ella empezó a tener premoniciones tenía más o menos su edad. Y su vida la sobrellevó gracias a su alma gemela. Tomó su mano en un gesto de fraternidad y Yaél solamente la observó, quizá todavía temía que hubiera enloquecido. Pero debía ser cautelosa porque no siempre estaría en el cuerpo de Haruka y cuando volvieran a sus respectivos cuerpos, no podría explicarle a Yaél por qué cambiaba de nuevo su actitud

- Serena y las chicas ya se tardaron mucho, yo creo ya no viene ¿Te llevo a casa?

- Te lo agradecería

Mina se tapó el rostro con las manos por un reflejo de supervivencia, aquel disparo jamás sería detenido. La luz de la boca de la bestia salió a toda prisa directo a matarla. Sazuke cerró los ojos cegado por el resplandor, cuando volvió a abrirlos su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver todavía a Sailor Venus. Observó a los lados buscando quién con semejante poder podría contra su Estrella de Oriente. Sailor Venus también abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que nada había pasado. Suspiró aliviada y vio cómo el pobre Sazuke era derribado de un golpe. Aquel guapo chico la dejó anonada. Sus viriles pechos, sus languiduchos bracitos y esas piernas largas y fuertes. Allí estaba el maravilloso muchacho saltando de nuevo para de un golpe derribar a la temible bestia. Vestía con un traje extraño, una hermosa armadura principesca color dorado y una capa roja que el viento ondeaba. En la cabeza tenía algún tipo de tiara, en el centro un pequeño diamante que brillaba como el sol, la tiara se extendía hasta sus orejas donde tomaba forma de orejas de gato. Su cabello azul era realmente hermoso al igual que el resto de su persona.

- ¡Otro bicho! – chilló Sazuke tirado en el suelo

- Lo siento pero las Estrellas de Dazael me pertenecen

- ¡No pronuncies ese nombre! ¡Nunca! – gritó enfurecido

Aquel guapo muchacho estaba por arrancar del cuello la Estrella cuando Sazuke sacó de sus ropas un pequeño control, apretó un botón y tanto él como su bestia desaparecieron. Así el chico perdió la oportunidad de tener la Estrella. Gruñó furioso.

- Ryan – le gritó Luna cuando el chico estaba por retirarse

- ¡Luna! – gritó eufórico el chico abrazando a la gata – Sigues tan hermosa como antes

- ¡Somos las Sailor! ¿Llegamos tarde?

- ¡Tú que crees Sailor Moon! – gritó Marts furiosa

- ¿Quién? – tartamudearon al unísono y como si lo hubieran practicado Venus y Júpiter

- ¡Ryan! – gritó el gato Artemis lleno de rabia

- ¡Hola! – gritó Serena – Alguien me puede decir quién es él

- Yo soy Ryan, antiguo guardián de las Outer Senshi

- Ex – agregó Artemis furioso

- ¿? – y los ojitos de Serena seguían perdiéndose entre tanta gente que hablaba al mismo tiempo porque nadie hablaba con ella para aclararle qué sucedía.

Setsuna por fin tenía la forma de regresar a sus dos amigas a la normalidad. Esperó por que la Luna dejara de esconderse entre las nubes para recitar el poema que liberaría sus almas regresándolas a su lugar correcto. Al terminar la invocación dijo las palabras de cierre y dos luces se desprendieron de ambos cuerpos, se elevaron por los cielos con rapidez para volver a sus sitios correctos. Michiru fue la primera en abrir los ojos, sonrió al ver que de nuevo era ella. Haruka siguió, se mostró menos contenta por lo logrado por Setsuna y simplemente se limitó a dar las gracias.

- Es todo… Por eso es tan importante recuperar cada una de las Estrellas, el poder que poseen es ilimitado y esto fue solo una muestra de lo que pueden hacer

- No solamente debemos temer a las Estrellas, sino lo que viene con ellas… La furia del reino perdido del Sol… el antiguo reino de las cenizas – agregó Michiru mirando el cielo como si alguna respuesta pudiera darle en esos momentos.

La historia de Dazael retornaba a una época mucho más lejana que el mismo Dazael, mucho antes que el Cristal de Plata fuera la pieza clave del Milenio de Plata. Cuando Dazael era pequeño. En ese tiempo el imperio floreciente se trataba del Milenio del Sol, la tierra iluminada por la luz de las mismas Estrellas. Al contrario que el Milenio de Plata, el Milenio del Sol no necesitaba ningún tipo de energía y sus seres luminosos nunca sufrieron de desabastimientos de energía. Su misma tierra, las Estrellas, los llenaba de luz y fueras para hacer de su Milenio un pueblo floreciente. Aquellas tierras eran divididas en seis regiones que se extendían más allá del sistema solar o la Vía Láctea. Aquel que lo gobernaba todo era llamado el Príncipe Sol quien durante algunos periodos de guerra fue conocido como el Guerrero de la Oscuridad. Cuando Dazael era un niño había escuchado las leyendas de esas tierras de fantasía, muchas veces soñó con ir al Milenio de la Luz para montar uno de los tantos peludos animales gigantescos alados. O beber agua de la cascada de colores. Cuando creció se dio cuenta que el Milenio de Luz se veía algunos años opacado y vulnerable. Se trataba que después de morir el Príncipe Sol el reino quedaba sin heredero porque a diferencia del Milenio de Plata en el Milenio de Sol se esperaba cinco largos años para la reencarnación del Príncipe, entonces pasaban otros quince años antes que se diera a conocer el nombre del Príncipe. Poco a poco el nombre de Príncipe fue dejado para el descendiente de sangre del Rey Sol que pasaba de generación en generación como en el Milenio para evitar el periodo de anarquía y aquel que era el elegido para cargar con el legado de miles de años de sabiduría y vidas pasadas como el Guerrero de la Oscuridad.

- Dos fuerzas contrarias que podrían causar guerra

- No exactamente Marts – comentó con una sonrisa Setsuna – A diferencia nuestra los habitantes del Milenio de Sol respetaban mucho la vida y las leyes naturales

Cuando Dazael comenzó a tener problemas internos de rebeliones más las guerras externas tomó la decisión sabia de pedir ayuda al Reino del Sol quién se la negó. Ellos no intercederían en guerras que no eran suyas, ni mucho menos irían contra el orden natural. Dazael se dio cuenta que la realidad era que el mismo reino del Sol no era mas que una absurda leyenda, pues ni siquiera tenía guerreros para defenderse a sí mismo.

- ¿Y entonces qué nos interesa? – interrumpió Hotaru aburrida del relato. Claro que no era la única

- Nada, que tu vida depende de lo siguiente – una mirada fulminante calló a la niña

Dazael robó cada una de las Estrellas que estaban en las zonas de las tierras del Milenio del Sol. La guerra pronto fue detenida y él se disponía a regresarlas cuando uno de los viejos sabios Sol le habló del por qué su tierra se negaba a utilizar de nueva cuenta las Estrellas. Tenían miedo, miedo del gran señor Guerrero de la Oscuridad. Miedo de su poder y que lograra destronar al Príncipe y señor Sol

- Y entonces ser aliaron para destruir al Guerrero Sol – concluyó Hotaru ya más interesada

- Exacto

- Lo cierto – comentó Ryan – es que las pequeñas y sufridas Outer opinaron siempre que el Guerrero Sol no era el peligro sino el propio Dazael, mientras los buenos sabemos que Dazael reinventó las Estrellas… Historia que imagino les contó ya Setsuna

- Yo quiero oír la otra versión – levantó la mano Sailor Moon

- Yo te voy a completar la versión de los bueno – volvió a decir Ryan

Y Dazael derrotó al Guerrero de la Oscuridad, esperó durante largos años por su reencarnación mientras el poderoso Reino del Sol lentamente se fusionaba con otros reinos como el Milenio de Plata, Némesis y el propio Cat Moon hasta que los sabios anunciaron que el Guerrero de la Oscuridad había nacido, diez años después de su muerte, Dazael bueno y generoso dejó con vida al niño y durante siete años los monjes de un Templo Sol custodiaron a la criatura, pero uno de ellos comenzó a ver que sin enseñanza el niño mostraba talentos especiales, pidió permiso a Dazael para adiestrarlo en las artes de la magia y así el niño pudiera servirlo. Solamente que aquel niño conservaba la maldad de sus antecesores, cuando Dazael tuvo que enfrentarlo casi muere, por suerte aquel niño aún no controlaba la magia de las Estrellas y fue fácil encerrarlo por toda la eternidad en una de las Estrellas, dándole un florecimiento nuevo al Pueblo del Sol

- ¿Cuál pueblo? – refunfuñó Haruka – Si Dazael lo destruyó

- No, lo hizo mejorcito – renegó Ryan

- ¿Y la otra versión? – volvió a preguntar Sailor Moon

- La otra versión habla que la tiranía de Dazael destruyó el Milenio del Sol, el anciano Guerrero de la Oscuridad fue muerto en guerra por las Scouts, Dazael ciertamente esperó por su reencarnación pero ésta parecía nunca llegar, y cuando encontró al niño éste ya tenía siete años, al ver el peligro que corría su reino decidió encerrarlo en una de las Estrellas y es así como las Estrellas permanecieron dormidas hasta ahora

- Lo importante – comenzó Setsuna – Es que el poder de la Estrella Dorada fue abierta, es allí donde residía el alma del Guerrero Sol y debemos localizarlo antes que Sazuke encuentre cómo hacer funcionar las Estrellas

- Lo cierto niña – fue ahora Ryan quien habló – Es que despertar ese niño fue lo peor que le pasó a la tierra, su alma está ennegrecida, fue encerrado muchas otras veces y muerto por su propio pueblo, es tal su poder que aún siendo un aliado de los buenos es un peligro

- ¿Y tú de donde vienes? – se le pegó Venus al brazo contenta de poder abrazarlo

- Pues yo… ¡Yo! Yo era un Guardián o por lo menos en eso iba a convertirme y al final me quedé en nada, he vivido durante mucho tiempo en la tierra sin mucho qué hacer y cuando despertaron las Estrellas he venido a ayudarles y ¡También tengo un gato! Aunque más bonito que el tuyo… sin ofender Artemis

- ¡Me lo muestras!

- ¡Claro!

- ¡No es una reunión para sociabilizar!

Todas las chicas estaban encantadas con Ryan. Era un chico muy alegre, despreocupado y bastante adulador, sabía cómo ganarse a al gente y eso Serena lo notó de inmediato, pues hasta Jordane le pareció era un chico simpático. Después de mucho platicar en casa de Serena decidieron llevarlo por la ciudad para que la conociera. Ryan siempre había vivido en Nueva Zelanda por lo que poco o nada conocía de Japón aún cuando sus padres habían sido japoneses. Había llegado apenas la semana pasada pero no esperaba intervenir mucho ya que veía la situación la tenían controlada… O por lo menos eso decía

- Es un manipulador – decía Artemis – Mina no le creas nada, mentiroso es su apellido

- Cállate Artemis – le dio un suave golpecito en la cabecita cansada de oírlo quejarse

Por fin llegaba al departamento que Ryan estaba rentando. Al abrir la puerta las recibió su gato Meteoro, era un precioso gato pinto que tenía unos ojos azules brillosos y celestiales. Luna se enamoró de nuevo de inmediato. Lo saludó con la fraternidad que le daba conocerlo del Milenio de plata, se abrazaron y una caricia leve con le hocico le hizo el gato y Artemis salió de inmediato de la bolsa donde Mina lo cargaba y se colocó en medio de la feliz pareja

- Artemis – sonrió Meteoro

- ¡Es muy hermoso! – sonreía Mina acariciando al gato

- Sí lo es – contestó Amy también fascinada por el gato

- Ahm yo ya me tengo que ir – y antes que alguien la notara Serena se escabulló lejos de allí.

Lita y Rei acapararon al chico, para escuchar todas las aventuras que tenía por contarles del Milenio, de su vida en Nueva Zelanda y otras que estaban segura se inventaba, como fuera era el momento para "pescar novio"

- Tú ya tienes – la reprendía Rei

- Y qué – decía Lita sin soltarlo del brazo

Serena apenas tenía aliento para contestar. Llegaba tarde con Yaél de nuevo. La abrazó para callar sus reclamos infantiles y sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso osito que le había comprado. Yaél le devolvió la sonrisa, le preguntó por su novio pero Serena no tenía ganas de hablar de cosas tristes y hasta sentía enfado de él, después de una breve llamada en que no le dijo nada y sí la trató como una perfecta desconocida solamente deseaba divertirse.

- El cine estará bien

- Sí – para Yaél cualquier lado estaba bien siempre y cuando estuviera Serena con ella. 

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

Serena ¿estás celosa? Yael ahora tiene una nueva amiga y parece que a todas les agrada la idea de verla muy lejos de Serena  
¡Qué! Jordane está enamorado de Lita… Pero Lita, espera en este romance hay mano de Mina Aino ¡Mina cómo te atreves a usar mentiras en nombre del amor!

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	12. Minek la nueva amiga de Yael

Estrellas de Oriente

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_Serena ¿Estás celosa? Yael ahora tiene una nueva amiga y parece que a todas les agrada la idea de verla muy lejos de Serena ¡Qué! Jordane está enamorado de Lita… Pero Lita, espera en este romance hay mano de Mina Aino ¡Mina cómo te atreves a usar mentiras en nombre del amor! _  
Hoy presentamos:

**12.Minek la nueva amiga de Yael**

Serena soñaba despierta con aquel Milenio que fue hacía tanto tiempo. Pensó un segundo en Ryan y lo guapo que era de verdad, en su carta que escribía para Darien le comentó que de verdad era un muchacho atrayente pero que ella lo prefería a él. Imaginaba aquel bello Milenio y después a ese hijo del Sol, ese niño que por cuestiones del destino se convirtió en el heredero de miles generaciones… La reencarnación del Hijo del Sol. Se preguntaba qué versión sería la correcta porque como fuera no podía conocer al dichoso chico para hacer sus propias conjeturas…

- ¡Serena! – le gritó Luna en el oído

- Intento concentrarme

- Si como no, si estas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo

- ¡No se me ocurre nada! – gritaba Serena enloquecida

Había algo extraño en la voz de Darien como si él ya no se interesara en ella. Desde unos meses a la fecha ya no la llamaba tan seguido, no respondía las cartas y a veces parecía hasta molesto cuando ella lo llamaba, pero las chicas y Luna tenían razón él estaba muy ocupado haciendo sus sueños verdad como para estar pegado al teléfono o al correo…

- ¿Estás bien, Serena? – le interrogó Rei

- Pensaba en Darien…

- No te apures, él pronto volverá y él también te extraña mucho…Ahora debes pensar en tus tareas y ¡sacar buenas notas!

- Rei deja de gritarme – lloriqueaba la joven – Y ya me tengo que ir

- ¡Qué! Si acabas de llegar para hacer la tarea

- Sí, pero iré con Yaél a la casa del Terror ¡Uy Que miedo! Hay galletitas con forma de vampiros que deseamos probar… y…

- Y deberías ponerte a estudiar, sales demasiado tiempo – hubo un largo silencio – Serena de verdad ¿No crees que Yaél debería pasar tiempo en sus tareas y sus amigas? Creo eres la única persona con quien convive

- ¡No es cierto! Y nos agrada estar juntas

- ¡Y no me gusta te quite el tiempo! Y no se lo quites a ella

¿Estaría Rei tomando también partido por Luna? Pero qué tenían todos contra la pobre niña, si lo único que lograba era animarla… ¿Era un delito ser un poco feliz? Tal parecía que sí.

Michiru Kaioh entendía ahora cómo se sentía Haruka cerca de su familia. Ahora Michiru era asediada por Johan Fox, padre de Kael, para él ninguna mujer sería lo suficientemente buena para ocupar un lugar en la familia. Echó las fotos al asiento trasero mientras pensaba en ello ¿Y si de verdad estaba engañándola? Y qué importaba… Lo único que deseaba era vivir en un mundo apartado donde nadie pudiera hacerle daño, donde el mundo fuera diferente y tan perfecto que no ocupara esconderse, en el que pudiera ser ella. Porque al final ella misma lo engañaba y se engañaba, seguía amando a Haruka con la intensidad de antaño.

"Mírame y dime qué es lo que sientes por mí. Mírame y dime que lo que leo en tus ojos no es verdad. Muéstrame que estoy equivocada que aunque tus ojos reflejan tu alma lo que yo veo son espejismos vagos de mi conciencia y entonces desistiré de esta guerra sin sentido para que tú seas feliz. Dime con calma y sin ese choque celestial de pasiones en tu ser que ya no me amas y así sabré que no se trata una vez más de tu entera personalidad sino la verdad…"

Pero lo cierto era que Haruka jamás sería fácil de desentrañar y por tanto sus dudas se quedarían allí sin más respiro que el que ella quisiera darles por el poder de su imaginación. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver la figurita estéril y apagada de Yael. La niña estaba afuera del parque infantil con su cabecita baja y sentadita en el pavimento. Michiru se acercó a ella, olvidando por completo que cuando le habló ella era Haruka y no Michiru. La saludó cortés y con la familiaridad de quién ha tratado con ella hace muchos años pero Yael no respondió… su mirada se mantenía enfocada en el suelo

- Soy Michiru, disculpa. A lo mejor no me recuerdas

- No es eso – una pequeña sonrisa se escuchó

Michiru se hincó y con sumo cuidado la tomó del mentó para levantar su rostro y así mirar sus ojos. Se quedó quieta y sin preguntas, el silencio era el mejor amigo en esos momentos. Con el dorso de la mano acarició aquellas mejillas, sacó un pañuelo pero cuando intentó limpiar la sangre de la niña ella la esquivó con altanería.

- No soy yo el enemigo – le susurró Michiru

- Ni yo a quien debes proteger – contestó Yael poniéndose en pie – Lo siento – volvió a caer de rodillas – Es…

Y de nuevo el silencio. Michiru siguió allí atenta a ese llanto mudo, a esos ojos verdes que ahora perdían su brillo y se llenaban del dolor y la furia que eran capaces de elevar el alma más desquebrajada.

"Y poco a poco la amargura se apoderó de mí, lentamente la vida dejó de tener un sentido porque ya no había nadie, ni nada que me interesara porque a quien yo amaba había dejado de hacerlo… Y lo que me molestaba era no saber el por qué se portaba así, por qué de la noche a la mañana me convertí en el símbolo de su tristeza y odio."

Yaél aceptó de buena gana la soda, parecía que a la niña le duraban las penas lo que a Michiru sus lápices: nada. El relato de la niña era escueto y breve, tuvo problemas con un chico quien haciéndose el gracioso la aventó sin medir fuerzas haciendo que cayera al suelo. A la joven cabello aguamarino no le convenció la explicación porque al final no explicaba el porqué se sentía tan desolada y marchita. Miró de nuevo esos ojos verdes expresivos dándose cuenta que el brillo del odio estaba presente.

- ¿Y a todo esto porqué te molestaban?

- Por tonterías – exclamó la chiquilla con apatía – Son cosas sin importancia

- Si lo fueran no estarías ni triste ni enojada

- Es que le damos demasiada importancia a las cosas que no las tienen

- Quizá

Michiru recordó que había conseguido un obsequio para la niña. Sacó de su carpeta una pulserita tejida de colores que formaban unos extraños símbolos. Tomó la mano de la chica y la enredó en su muñeca mientras le leía la inscripción.

- Evitará los malos sueños – dijo por fin Michiru

- ¿Cómo…?

- No importa – sonrió Michiru

Haruka aparecía por fin. Como siempre llegaba tarde y es que desde que se hospedaba con Rei nunca podía salir temprano. La mirada colérica le pareció de sobra a la joven violinista mas no quería otra pela para la pobre niña, se despidió deseándole un excelente día y mejores sueños. Encaminó a Haruka al parque donde se sentarían a charlar.

- ¿Qué le regalaste a esa niña?

- ¿Estas celosa Haruka¿Es solo una cómo la llamarías¿Mocosa?

- Es una mala compañía y quiero se aleje de cabeza de bombón y de paso de ti

- Por lo visto estás celosa

- No es eso – rió Haruka animada – Es esa aura que despide…Además no soy la única que la considera un peligro – agregó al ver las miradas indignadas de su joven sirena

- Ella está sola y muy confundida… Necesita una amiga

- Pues que sea cualquiera menos tú, cabeza de bombón o Hotaru

- Bueno sé tú – y Haruka rió

Sus miradas quedaron encontradas. El tiempo se detuvo. Se trataba de soledad o simplemente del frío que ya anunciaba navidad. Michiru estaba enloqueciendo, creyó que tenerla cerca no sería problema pues había decidido olvidar el amor…olvidarla. Ahora enloquecía, enloquecía de pasión porque no quería dejarla ir, porque deseaba besarla, sin ella no existía y con ella se destruía entonces ¿Qué salida quedaba? Haruka era vida y muerte, era su esperanza y su desilusión. Ahora solamente quedaba besarla, dejar que el alma escapara en un instante en que la compartieran. Pero era más que el deseo carnal, era la sensación de volver a amar lo perdido.

- ¿Nos vamos? – repitió Haruka quien sonreía como tonta

- Sí – se sonrojó como colegiala la joven pintora.

Pedía a gritos silenciosos por una oportunidad, por un segundo para volver a tener el deseo de vivir y sentir la felicidad.

Yael inclinó la cabeza de lado quizá de esa forma pudiera entender la mente del humano promedio o por lo menos mirar lo mismo que ellos veía. Meneó la cabeza cansada de meditar tonterías que solamente la dejaban más confundida. Y todo por nada. Una nueva chica había ingresado a su salón y como siempre Yael fue la primera en mostrarse un poco más efusiva que los demás (por mucho los superó) y es que deseaba tanto tener amigos que a veces su alegría por nuevas personitas para conocer asustaban. Pero aquella niña tenía mala reputación.

- Y a mi qué – contestó indiferente Yael a los consejos de uno de sus compañeritos

- Pues nada supuse querrías saberlo

- Pues realmente no – rió – pero gracias

Y qué le importaban los rumores o lo que era o no era, lo importante siempre sería esa persona. Así como Yael odiaba la juzgaran, odiaba cometer el mismo error así que siempre otorgaba la duda a cualquiera, y si de verdad fuera aquella niña alguien indeseable qué más daba, al final Yael tampoco provenía de una naturaleza bondadosa y buena

- Así que tienes nueva amiga – sonrió Serena burlona mirando a la muchachita nueva

- Pues algo así – contestó Yael

Por un momento Serena se sintió feliz de que por fin Yael hiciera amistad con alguien de su colegio. Pero una duda le salto, esa chispa extraña en su ser que jamás sintió tan fuerte: Los celos. Aquella nueva chica era muy bella, demasiado para ser real, tenía hermosos ojos azules y larga cabellera castaña. Su carácter era un tanto dulce y tierno pero con un toque líder y carismático que ella bien envidiaba. El primer día no le dio la menor importancia… Pero conforme los días avanzaron lo que fue un chispazo de nada se convirtió en un creciente fugo de pasiones encontradas.

- ¡Llegas tarde! – gritaba Serena furiosa de esperar por dos largos minutos a Yael

- ¿Si? Lo siento mucho, el tiempo vuela

- Cuando uno se divierte – contestó Amy – vamos ya, la función está por comenzar

Mas no era la primera vez que Minek, la chica nueva, retardaba a Yaél. Por otro lado Luna se sentía feliz que por fin sus ruegos fueran escuchados y ahora Yaél tuviera alguien más a quien fastidiar. Amy le decía que era mejor así, Serena tenía ocupaciones muy distintas y desde que la joven rubia entró en la vida de Yaél la chiquilla se volvió un caos para el estudio. Así que ya los regaños se escuchaban muy seguido en el departamento Mizuno

- Quien diría que se contagia – decía Rei haciendo referencia a Serena

- Bueno es que Serena sabe cómo hacer que una labor de cinco minutos te lleve cinco horas – agregó Lita quien más de una vez lo había vivido

- Lo importante es que esa niña rara estará lejos de serena – sonreía feliz la gatita

- ¿Y a todo esto a qué hora vendrá Ryan?

Y todas las chicas se encogieron de hombros. Después de tanto pelear por quién lo invitaría terminaron tan confundidas que ninguna le avisó pensando que la otra lo haría. Mina corrió como loca al teléfono atropellando a cuanta gente se interpuso entre su objetivo y ella.

- Mina está loca

- ¿Apenas te das cuenta? – contestó Rei burlona

Yaél llegó muy noche a casa. Amy la esperaba en la puerta ya. La miraba con gran enfado y molestia, esta vez esa mirada tenía un dueño, ella. Pero qué podía hacer, Minek la entretenía demasiado y pues era tan divertida que cuando acordaba ya era muy tarde…hasta para volver a casa. Se rasco la cabeza, miró a uno y otro lado mientras sus deditos apuntaban como locos para donde quiera. Amy tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus recursos para no soltar la carcajada, la pobre chiquilla parecía niño regañado y conste que ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, pasaron la sala y finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Amy

- Es muy tarde, tenías muy preocupada a mi madre

- Sí, lo siento, se me pasó el tiempo

- No eras así ¿Qué te sucede?

- Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que de repente olvido lo importante…

- Pero ya ni siquiera estudias… Mi madre ya sabe que reprobaste matemáticas… Vamos es tu fuerte, hasta con los ojos cerrados sacabas la materia

- Ah es eso – y una muequita de enfado se desplegó en su rostro – No le veo mucho caso a la escuela es todo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Pero era sus sueños lo que no le dejaban concentrarse. Aquellas pesadillas que nunca podía recordar despierta y le quitaban el aliento. Ahora no le permitían tener capacidad para estudiar y cómo iba a estudiar si siempre estaba cansada. Entonces recordó el regalo de Michiru, quizá debería darle el derecho de la duda al amuleto que la joven le dio. Después de todo nada perdía trayéndolo puesto. Lo amarró a su muñeca. Nada perdía.

Y era una historia de amor que comenzó en un mundo donde el odio no existía, un romance casi perfecto en un sueño mágico y milenario. Se veía a la edad de ochos años con su hermoso vestidito corriendo entre los jardines de palacio, viviendo al día como si no existiera nadie más que ella. Pero algo le faltaba, alguien con quién compartir sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas. Entonces en su loca carrera y juegos veía esos ojos mágicos de los que se enamoraría eternamente. Más en ese momento solamente pensaba en la magia de sus ojos, en el poder de una mirada para apagar la soledad, la luz que brindan tanto para mostrar el alma como para mostrar un poco de esperanza en los ajenos. Y el sueño seguía. Tomaba su mano. Ahora eran sólo dos, ahora el mundo tenía un sentido de ser porque se vivía para alguien y por alguien. Pero luego venía ese grito de guerra… esa tormenta de arena y la cruel separación

- Siempre seremos uno…

Una promesa que su experiencia humana sabía no se cumpliría sin embargo en ese sueño sabía experimentaba la ilusión y anhelo de esperanza. Entonces veía a su madre tomándola en brazos para llevarla a palacio mientras si no se equivocaba, Neptium tomaba entre brazos a quien iluminó su corazón. El odio de Neptium se leía a kilómetros, su energía irradiaba tanta fuerza que hasta sentía cómo el corazón de su madre se desbocaba del terror latente a un fin cruento. Había un dialogo interminable y ese puño amenazante por parte de una guerrera. Su madre la ponía a salvo y el indicaba entrara a palacio, pero Serena quería de regreso a su otra mitad, porque quería saber que existía más que un destino, porque quería tenerlo todo en su mundo único, en ese mundo donde solamente existían dos, donde nada era imposible y la felicidad se toca con la mano.

- ¡Entra! – gritaba su madre furiosa

Y ella corría por el sin fin de pasillos. Oía un grito de guerra que no lograba entender a quién pertenecía o porqué se desataba. El sueño cesaba brevemente hasta llevarla al baile. Ese baile que ya antes había soñado. Sin embargo esta vez se percató de algo distinto, el baile era otro, quizá uno antes del que se llevaría a cabo en honor del príncipe de la tierra. Las imágenes eran confusas y tan rápidas que parecía una pesadilla. Terminaba en ese sitio oscuro y frío en brazos de aquella persona por la que aguardó tanto tiempo. Una promesa que cumplirían, un sueño que buscarían juntos, un final feliz…

- Pero no podemos – decía Serena

- Pero no deseo dejarte

Y las escenas corrían tan aprisa que lo único con certeza perceptible era la agonía de un corazón solitario. Lentamente su razón se desvanecía para dar paso a su corazón, liberaba su alma y el dolor que calló cuando fue separada de… Amor… Pasión… Dolor… Tristeza… Esperanza… Ilusión… Un beso que sellaría la verdad escondida por tanto tiempo, un beso que la derrumbaría en su ser interior dejándola sumida en una luz cegadora… Un beso de despedida porque después de ello se convertirían en enemigos… Enemigos…

- No – se agitaba en la cama

Y su sueño no terminó, parecía su interior quererla obligar a recordar lo acontecido en el Milenio, mostrarle la verdad que permaneció en silencio dentro de su alma reencarnada. Se convirtieron en enemigos. Se vieron frente a frente en el campo de batalla, pero en ese tiempo tenía a su madre para protegerla y vio cómo fue ella quien se encargo del enfrentamiento. Fueron segundos, un instante donde pudieron ver que no eran ni el uno ni el otro quien se ponía en contra sino el mundo que las forzaba a ser enemigas… Hoy era solamente ellas, hoy se trataba de decisiones propias y su amor verdadero se quedó mirando mientras Serena se daba la vuelta para marchar por quien años después moriría: El príncipe Endimio.

Lita estaba harta que todo mundo la tratara mal. Era la mesera no la criada. Aventó la charola y estuvo a punto de golpear a Mina sin querer cuando empujó la puerta. Mina sonrió algo asustada y Lita se sonrojó muy apenada. Detrás suyo estaba Jordane con su cabellito perfectamente peinado y oliendo a colonia de hombre. Un suspiro se le escapó

- Venimos a invitarte al cine

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – contestó Jordane mostrando su encantadora sonrisa

Lita casi terminó derretida, sentía que la pasión corría por sus venas más que la sangre. Dio de saltitos y salió corriendo para arreglarse e ir al cine con ellos. Mina se sintió maravillada de las cosas que lograba con una inofensiva mentira

- Se ve muy sana – comentó Jordane con tristeza – y es tan joven

- Sí, aparenta y pues todavía no entra a la fase final, pero ni se te ocurra comentarlo con nadie

- Soy una tumba Mina, además me agrada hacer algo por personas tan valientes como Lita… ¿Y lo sabe Joshua?

- Ahm, sí… él no importa

Lita llegaba, ya estaba lista para marcharse de su fastidioso empleo y gozar de la presencia de Jordane. Sonaba tan raro que la hubiera invitado al cine que en la primera oportunidad se hizo acompañar de Mina al baño.

- Se dio cuenta de tu belleza, además que le da muchos celos salgas con Joshua

- Es muy lindo – se sonrojó mucho

Jordane se sentó a su lado, la abrazó mucho y hasta le cargaba su bolsa aún cuando ésta era un gran girasol que causaba risa para desconocidos. Pero a él no le importaba haría cualquier cosa por esa niña desahuciada. Decidió pedirle otra cita ya en la puerta de su casa y Lita se desmayó. Jordane se asustó tanto que prefirió mejor no salir al día siguiente como se lo había pedido. Como Lita seguía terca en salir no tuvo otra opción y decidió llevarla al club donde no le podría pasar nada y contaban con servicio médico.

- Hasta mañana – casi lloraba el chico de tristeza por la pronta muerte de la joven

- Hasta mañana – suspiraba Lita

Pobre Lita, olvidó por completo a Joshua y que tenía una cita con él hacía una hora. En el otro lado de al ciudad Joshua seguía esperando por Lita, en su mano derecha sostenía un gran ramo de rosas y en la izquierda una cajita donde guardaba un hermoso collar que le compró para celebrar su aniversario…

Michiru y Kael se sentían dominados por la pasión. Quizá se tratara de la soledad de ambos o simplemente del amor. Mas esa sensación de vacío que se llena con la compañía del ajeno, esa mezcolanza entre añoranza y deseo de permanencia no eran los sentimientos que tenía cuando estaba con Haruka. Había algo detrás de aquel amor, y seguía pensando que se trataba de la sombra de su hermosa Haruka. Kael le susurró que la amaba, la deseaba con todo su corazón y cada noche pedía a los dioses para poderla hacer feliz. Pero su amor también parecía algo efímero y sombrío mas así fue siempre su carácter. Bueno, lo fue cuando su madre murió. Poco a poco la soledad vuelve a los seres más amorosos en seres frívolos, sombríos y en su manera de expresión taciturna como si vivieran en otro mundo.

- ¿Me amas? – le preguntó por el placer de escucharlo

- Demasiado…Te amo más que a mi vida

Y eso no bastó con Haruka porque el amor se desvaneció precisamente por eso ¿Cómo pudo Haruka decidir cuándo era buen momento para que ella fuera feliz sola? Ya no interesaba, no a ella, quería amarlo siempre, quería saber que Kael jamás la dejaría y a pesar de los años y dificultades él estaría siempre a su lado… Ni la muerte podría hacer que ellos se volvieran dos

- Te deseo… Te anhelo… Y todas las mañanas lo primero en que pienso es en ti

Mientras ella pensaba en por qué seguía existiendo cuando la vida ya no le importaba nada. El tiempo le daría de nuevo el deseo de vida nueva, el deseo de buscar un mejor mañana. Lo abrazó con fuerza, buscó en su amor un motivo para seguir adelante, una fuerza que la impulsara a levantarse cada mañana. Pero no había otra cosa que el dolor, la amargura y la soledad. Una lágrima escapó, lentamente recorrió su mejilla hasta ser recogida por la mano de Kael. Quería ser fuerte, volver a confiar en la existencia de ese efímero ser llamado felicidad. Detener el tiempo para saber que él jamás se iría como lo hizo Haruka, para saber que las historias siempre tienen un final feliz.

- Te amo – musitaba sin detenerse en sus besos y caricias. Ahora su mano recorría su espalda grabando en su memoria táctil cada región de aquella tersa piel

Necesitaría más que memoria táctil para en sus noches de desazón recordar la imagen perpetua de un ángel, creer que el cielo está en la tierra y la verdad puede rozar el alma de los seres. La muerte es la única verdad, lo era para los seres que viven en las tinieblas de la desolación.

- Te amo

Si pudiera ver lo que de verdad sucedió. Si de verdad pudiera mostrar que fue el mundo entero quien las convirtió en dos seres ajenos y distantes. Como si aquella cruenta guerra desatada desde tiempos lejanos se empecinara en destruirlas y hoy que lo lograba mermaba la muerte. ¿Por qué impedirle amar¿Por qué cerrarle la puerta a la felicidad¿Quién decidió qué se debía amar¿Quién decidió que Haruka era la persona equivocada? Y aún juntas sabían aquel infierno se volvería más terrible, sus llamas pagarían su felicidad, quemarían con odios, pasiones, amarguras, habladurías, puertas que se cierran, gente que abandona y esa línea delgada de ser, la esperanza de poder vivir. Quería un mundo para ellas dos, o alguna vez lo quiso, como ahora quería un mundo solamente donde existiera Kael y ella, donde su pasado no importara ni temiera a él porque no habría tal pasado. Cerró los ojos asiéndose a la espalda del hombre. Tantas veces soñando el fin del mundo que hoy pensaba era lo mejor, hasta morir e ir al infierno sonaba tentador

- Ámame – pedía a gritos silencio Michiru mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de aquel hombre que se convertía en su amante

Ahora eran enemigas, ahora Haruka sería una perfecta desconocida a quien debió dejar sola desde el principio, ahora buscaría ser como los demás y vivir una vida normal, buscaría vivir en el mundo creado y no crear su alterno como intentó con Haruka porque así le doliera hasta el alma jamás abría un mundo alterno. Siempre estaría sola, siempre sería solamente ella, siempre sería así… jamás habría nadie, jamás… existía para ella, por ella y finalmente ello no valía ya nada. Como tampoco lo valía pelear por su princesa o contra ella.

- Ámame – suplicó Michiru

En su cabeza escuchaba aún los gritos de su madre, cada vez más cerca y más fuertes como si supiera la verdad que se escondía en su mirar… ¿Y si Kael era su amante qué le importaba¿No le robó la oportunidad de ser feliz con Haruka? Debía detenerse, pero el amor y la pasión sabía también sobre todo cuando ésta apagaba la soledad. Ahora Haruka era su enemiga, ahora todos lo eran porque nadie mas que ella importaba. Y los gritos de su madre se hicieron más fuertes mientras Kael seguía susurrándole que debía salir de allí…

- No te vayas – musitó la joven violinista

Nadie quedaba, siempre estuvo sola pero cerrar los ojos y tomar la mano de aquel que se cree se ama resultaba más convincente que aceptar la cruel verdad. Ella jamás sería como los demás, ahora debía cumplir una misión para la cual ni siquiera pidió razón de existir, entonces traicionar a quien alguna vez protegió solamente era pagarle el favor… el enorme favor de destruir su existencia… Y su madre tocó con fuerza en la habitación llamándola por mil nombres insultantes y pidiéndole a Kael algo de moralidad bajo su techo. Poco a poco los gritos se desvanecieron en su pensamiento para dar paso a la pasión…

Lita se sentía feliz, demasiado para prestar un poco de atención a la reunión importante. Amy estaba muy cansada así que su poca o nula atención era evidente y qué decir de Mina quien ni siquiera tuvo la dignidad de presentarse por sentirse algo indispuesta. Artemis estaba furioso, Luna intentaba razonar con quien se dejara y Serena seguía aprovechando la ocasión para enfadar a Rei. Todas callaron cuando Meteoro soltó una gran carcajada. Las burlas del gran equipo de guerreras no se hicieron esperar hasta que Artemis se abalanzó sobre él para dejarlo sin dientes (amenaza que lanzó y no pudo realizar) Meteoro lo detuvo con una pata.

- Empecemos a buscar sitios en que pudiera aparecer la Estrella de Oriente

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Quizá lugares donde hayan sucedido cosas extrañas – susurró Serena quién seguía atenta al periódico del día

- ¡Pues cuál! – gritó Rei enfurecida

- Que tal la nueva atracción del parque – dijo Serena con orgullo mostrando el artículo

- Es cierto – despertó Amy – Habla de gente que desaparece y de ruidos extraños en la noche

- Es puro cuento – gritó Artemis

- No lo creo – observó Mina quien acaba de llegar

- ¡Mina!

Y la joven líder no estaba dispuesta estar buscando pistas antes de proponer el sitio. Había visto en la nueva casa del terror a Sazuke dirigiendo las maquinarias, tal parecía él era el jefe de obra. Mina había logrado obtener unos planos iniciales pero sería difícil entenderlos, sobretodo porque ninguna sabía de construcción. Por otra parte también había visto que la gente desaparecía por largos periodos y aparecía en otros sitios sin recordar nada

- Sin duda es obra de Sazuke

- Manos a la obra – gritó Serena

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

La Casa del Terror ha resultado ser una trampa diseñada por Sazuke  
Michiru y Haruka siguen disgustadas pero sus problemas no impiden que asistan a la Casa del Terror para defender el mundo  
¡Oh, no! La trampa de Sazuke ha funcionado ¡Michiru ha desaparecido! Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna

C O N T I N U A R Á…

No olviden dejar sus Reviews. Bien en vista que me mudare por completo a fanfiction. net y en otros sitios esta historia va mas adelnate subire los capitulos con mayor rapidez asi que no se lo pierdan porque nada es lo que parece y tendras un final insolito


	13. La Casa del Terror

Estrellas de Oriente

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_La Casa del Terror ha resultado ser una trampa diseñada por Sazuke. Pero las Sailor Scouts no permitirán que uses un medio de diversión como trampa. Michiru y Haruka siguen disgustadas pero sus problemas no impiden que asistan a la Casa del Terror para defender el mundo ¡Oh, no! La trampa de Sazuke ha funcionado ¡Michiru a desaparecido! Sazuke no te atrevas a lastimarla Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la luna _  
Hoy presentamos:

**13.La casa del Terror**

Sazuke estaba cansado de sus fracasos. Sentía rabia de su torpeza y de la intromisión de las Sailor Scouts. Así que haciendo uso de la Estrella de Oriente les prepararía una trampa para librarse de una buena vez de ellas. Se sentó en la computadora mientras esperaba que el disco terminara de cargarse. Había pasado semanas diseñando aquel sitio. Estaba un poco aterrado de penar que tendría que dirigir un ejército entero de ingenieros, carpinteros, electricistas, etc., para crear la trampa más mortal que el mundo conociera.

- ¿Te bañaste hoy Nigarama?

- Déjame en paz – susurró molesto. No tenía tiempo para infantilismos

El chico le tocó el hombro dispuesto a seguirlo molestando. Sazuke se levantó enfurecido. De su cuello colgaba amarrado con una soga la Estrella Azul de Oriente. El chico se burló de él y su adorno. Pero paró su lengua cuando vio ese brillo diabólico en los ojos de Sazuke, un remolino se creó debajo de sus pies que se dejó ir sobre el molesto muchacho lanzándolo lejos de Sazuke.

- No vuelvas a tocarme

Se sentía poderoso, pero las Estrellas de Oriente no otorgaban mucha inteligencia a su portador, y a tres pasos tropezó cayéndose de bruces cómicamente. Todo el centro de cómputo rió a coro, él estaba tan enfadado que estuvo a punto de desatar la furia de su Estrella pero no supo cómo usarla… Tal vez se había quedado sin baterías…

- Lo pagarán – amenazó

En el camino a la casa del Terror se encontró con Luz, la niña parecía demasiado cansada y hasta un poco calmada para ser ella. Sazuke le cerró el paso y la niña simplemente sonrió un poco fastidiada del mundo entero. Sazuke supo de inmediato que tampoco la joven lograba dar con la Estrella de Oriente y como seguían las cosas su jefe terminaría tan enfurecido que los haría puré para perro (o bestia en este caso) Se esforzaban y el señor Johan Fox no se daba cuenta que hacían lo imposible para encontrar cómo hacer funcionar la estrella y encontrar las restantes. …l no tenía la culpa de sus bestias, la genética es un juego diseñado para dioses, él no era dios, sino un simple mortal jugando a serlo. Luz le golpeó la espalda en señal de apoyo, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando juntos

- Estas frío

- Sí, pero cuando tenga las estrellas ya no – sonrió contento

- ¿Qué pedirás¿Ser una caldera?

- No tonta, pediré… pediré ser como ellos – señaló un grupo de chicos que jugaban en el parque

- Sí, eso será hermoso

Johan estaba cansado de las torpezas de sus aliadas. Pero qué quería esperar de una niña rara y un hombre descongelado. Debía agradecer que por lo menos dieran batalla a las molestas Sailor. Ahora había logrado conseguir alguien mejor. Miró con ironía al chico e imaginó de lo que sería capaz pues en sus ojos se leía la codicia y ambición dos cualidades que movían cielo y tierra.

- Divide y vencerás – susurró el chico

- Pues manos a la obra, no quiero fracasos ¿Entiendes?

- Por supuesto

Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka. Tenían más de media hora en aquel café esperando que la otra diera el primer paso. La historia se remontaba demasiado tiempo atrás pero no el suficiente para que pudiera ser olvidado. Haruka deseaba borrar aquel recuerdo, pensar que la vida con Michiru nunca existió por el temor a confrontar el propio temor, la duda, la frustración y el desconsuelo que sentía. Por otro lado, Michiru deseaba entender, sentir en su ser lo qué llevó a Haruka a volverse fría e impredecible. Ambas, alguna vez, habían hablado sobre la reencarnación en la tierra. La posibilidad de un legado que debía continuar, un amor pendiente de otra era, en otro tiempo y en otro espacio. Pero las cosas cambiaban, ahora habían nacido en circunstancias diferentes, en un mundo totalmente diferente y hasta criadas de manera que ese amor ya no era lo mismo, porque ellas no eran las mismas personas. Ante tales teorías Haruka terminó riendo, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza de derecha a izquierda y miró a Michiru como quien mira a un loco y sus ideas. Michiru fingió disgusto, pero tal parecía que todo apoyaba a su hermosa amante, qué importaba, en ese entonces se amaban y estaban juntas como para que el pasado significara algo… Pero ahora separadas ya importaba porque era el pasado lo que las condenaba y unía

- Es… Sólo es y punto – volvió reír Haruka

Y Michiru la acompañó en su risa. A ella le gustaba ser menos quisquillosa y filosófica. Vivía en un mundo más exacto y compartía con Michiru aquel maravilloso amor como para interrogarse de dónde provenía.

- ¿Algo más? – interrumpió su silencio la formal mesera

- No, estamos bien, gracias – sonrió Haruka

- No se te quita lo coqueto – jugueteó Michiru intentando que el tenso clima cesara

- ¿Celosa?

- No, tengo ya mi propio club de admiradores

Pero el relato comenzaba en esa vida turbulenta. Michiru en ese entonces se había convertido en una gran violinista, aún pintaba y participaba en muchos eventos de arte, su carrera fue un poco olvidada dado que siempre tenía que estar viajando por las competencias de Haruka. Se sentía nómada, mas era feliz, tanto que no importaba si debía dejar de lado todos sus sueños, todo lo dejaría por Haruka, hasta su vida misma la darías por aquella hermosa rubia. Haruka se había convertido en una excelente corredora, ahora era muy popular entre los patrocinadores de autos y hasta entonces se había dado el lujo de rechazar contratos importantísimos para comerciales o representar algún producto. Ella tenía el pensamiento que empezar a dedicarse a patrocinar marcas o posar para revistas terminaría por desviarla de su meta principal: Los autos. A Michiru le gustaba decirle que se trataba de miedo a posar su bello y escultural cuerpo

- De todos modos no me interesa – replicaba ella

- Como sea – sonreía

Por el mes de Agosto surgió un compromiso cerca de Tokio, Haruka pensó en visitar a las chicas, Hotaru y de paso a las amistades o conocidos que quedaron atrás cuando sus sueños se volvieron una verdad. Michiru visitaría a su familia, sería una visita rápida para evadir lo que siempre fue la peor pesadilla de su vida: sus progenitores.

Desde que era niña Michiru fue sometida a toda clase de torturas para enseñarle a ser una damita de sociedad ejemplar. Perdió su niñez y poco a poco los juegos se convirtieron en estrictas clases. Asistía a los mejores colegios, tomaba clases particulares de todas las artes y disciplinas y finalmente terminó por tomar clases de violín. La primera vez que estuvo en un concierto se enamoró perdidamente de aquel instrumento, fue un segundo para que hubiera entre ellos un romance soñador. Tuvo que esperar un poco ya que aún era muy pequeña para la música y cuando tuvo edad recibió como regalo un violín, estaba lista para iniciar lo que fuera su sueño. Su genialidad pronto relució y fue la música la que la llenó de vida y alegría. Su vida siempre fue tan solitaria y vacía que poco a poco se apartó del mundo que la rechazaba. Sus padres por un lado, no tenían tiempo de atenderla y a veces la trataban más como un adulto que como lo que era: un niño. Su madre poco o ningún cariño demostraba por ella, pero su padre siempre procuró dedicarle alguna triste y austera caricia. En su escuela siempre fue un motivo de expectación y hasta los dotes que algún día la harían brillar en el mundo en ese entonces la apagaron, volviéndola solitaria. Era una extraña entre humanos, lo era por ser diferente, por poseer talentos que jamás soñaron los seres humanos.

Haruka por su parte no tenía nada interesante que contar. Su infancia también resultó ser bastante caótica y hasta triste. Por mucho tiempo estuvo sola. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía ocho años, estaba pequeña aún para entender completamente lo que significaba aquello. Su madre siempre fue cariñosa con ella, mas su enfermedad se prolongó tanto que la mantuvo lejos de su lado y ella enojada por la vida reaccionó de la única forma que conocía: con rebeldía. Su padre se encerró en sí mismo dispuesto a morir de tristeza mientras su pequeña niña se volvió un mar de confusión y salvajismo. Aprendió a muy temprana edad el sufrimiento de la partida de un ser querido, a decir adiós cuando lo que se quiere es gritar que permanezca a tu lado, a cuidar de sí misma… Y al final terminó por abandonar a su padre, abandonar el cuerpo marchito que restaba de él. Se dedicó a emprender su sueño y ahora que lo veía hecho verdad no se ocupaba de pensar en él o su pasado. Haruka supo que cuando su madre murió también lo había hecho su padre.

Tokio siempre les fue una ciudad maravillosa, se sentían dichosas de estar de vuelta. Michiru fue a visitar a su familia, más por una obligación con su conciencia que por un gusto propio. Haruka iría a ver a un antiguo amigo y se reunirían de nuevo en la noche. Entonces sucedió lo inexplicable. Quizá el destino hizo de las suyas o simplemente se trataba de tiempo para que sucediera. La madre de Michiru tenía una cena para esa noche e insistió tanto a su hija para que se quedara que ella terminó cediendo. Nunca supo cómo evitar los chantajes de su madre, esa era la triste verdad. Habló con Haruka explicándole que no tenía muchas salidas y por el suspiro de la rubia supo que ella también sentía esa noche sería un tormento.

- Vamos, le agradas a mi madre – sonrió la joven de cabellera aguamarina

- Le agrada mi familia, yo no… No parece encontrarle algún sentido al automovilismo

- Y qué, no pretendes convencerla que te patrocine

- Sí – rió con alegría pensando que después de todo podría sacar algo bueno de aquella noche. Pediría una recompensa a su amante después de semejante tortura.

Ya no importaba lo sucedido, sino si el amor seguía aún invadiendo el aire o éste se esfumó lentamente en aquel lapso de separación. Ahora Michiru tenía un nuevo novio y Haruka ya no le interesaba volver con ella. Pero esos eran los reflejos que daban al mundo, sus corazones guardaban muchos secretos. Michiru empezaría la conversación, no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando inocentes comentarios por parte de Haruka y por lo visto Haruka no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle mucho su insensatez.

- Ya dije lo que tenía que decir –concluyó Haruka antes de empezar

- Creo que no es un motivo… Tú sabes que nuestra situación no ha sido fácil…Pero juntas hemos superado todo…

- O eso pensabas

- ¿Ya no me amas?

- Pensé que ese tema lo habíamos dejado claro hacía mucho tiempo

- Si dejarlo en claro se llama darme por mi lado así sucedió – renegó la joven violinista recordando la última conversación que tuvieron

- ¿Me amas Michiru? – la pregunta se le volteó y la joven se mordió el labio inferior intentando apagar sus deseos, su corazón y su pensamiento.

Estaba decidida a olvidar, en algún momento llegó a odiarla tanto que el amor se convirtió en dolor. Los recuerdos hermosos se desvanecieron y finalmente quedó la amargura. Michiru no entendía cómo se atrevió a dejarla sin aviso y hacerla sufrir tanto mientras ella simplemente se iba a seguir su vida. Estaba por reprocharle aquello cuando su comunicador sonó. Haruka sonrió mientras en sus ojos se leía la tensión acumulada.

- Nunca podemos terminar –susurró molesta

- ¿Hotaru? – contestó la rubia

- Vengan pronto como habían dicho la Casa del terror es una base… Las Scouts entraron y parecen tiene problemas… Apresúrense por favor.

- Sí

"La marea ha desatado su furia ven pronto" le comunicó su pareja de combate que estaba al otro lado del parque del Terror. Haruka corrió lo más rápido que pudo, nunca su corazón latió más rápidamente, sentía un temor que punzaba dentro de su ser como si predijera algo que ella no podía explicar o entender. Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía ese miedo. Para cuando llegó todo era confusión, las Sailor se había reunido y algunas se dispersaban con rapidez intentando alcanzar algo. Detuvo a Venus para pedirle una explicación. Su temor creció hasta tal grado que quería enloquecer.

- Estaba aquí ustedes son muy hábiles, ella pudo seguir a la bestia, yo la perdí de vista

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No sé, desapareció tras ellos

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Comenzó a correr olvidando por completo a quien perseguía y hasta proteger a la princesa. Buscó por la redonda, llamó por el comunicador una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta. Sentía enloquecer. Dos horas después no había rastro de las bestias o de Neptium. Mercury encendió su localizador buscando algún portal o rastro de energía.

- Si Sazuke la hubiera raptado habría algún rastro – señaló Mercury

- ¿Y si la asesinó? – argumentó Sailor Venus

- ¡Cállate! – le contestó Júpiter dándole un fuerte pisotón

Comenzaron de nueva cuenta la búsqueda.

Neptium se sentía perdida, la espesura de la niebla le impedía ver hasta sus manos, por horas caminó sin sentido. Buscó comunicarse y lo único que recibía era estático. Ya no podía más, el cansancio la hizo dormirse. Soñó. Y el sueño se volvió algo tan fuerte que casi aterraba; podía ver a una hermosa mujer que la llamaba para entregarle a alguien, no lograba ver quién era con certeza pero sí un símbolo que si no se equivocaba pertenecía al sol. Su sueño cambiaba y ahora discutía acaloradamente sin saber exactamente con quién

- Alguien existe, alguien no, alguien te ama, alguien te odia y la diferencia es nada… Porque siempre debe existir la antítesis para que el otro exista… es cuestión de naturaleza ¿Cuándo has visto que existan solamente las presas?

- ¿Intentas decirme que no es su culpa?

- De destruirlo sellarías el fin del mundo porque sin su existencia el bien jamás podría sobrevivir.

- Si es que puedes definir a alguien como bien o mal – renegó finalmente Michiru

No lograba entender nada, pronto vio luces y ráfagas de colores que nublaban completamente su vista. Ahora estaba frente a la reina del Milenio de Plata, sabía peleaba con ella, sabía era por el mismo principio que ella rechazaba, la existencia de un destino, la idea efímera de una misión para cumplir. Ya lo había vivido, lo hizo contra los cazadores de la Muerte, tener que sacrificar su vida para salvar a la nada, a gente que es peor que los mismos enemigos, morir por una civilización que no vale la pena, tanto que ingratamente le pagaban rechazándola, haciéndola infeliz y tomándola como extraña para expulsarla de su círculo privilegiado. Y ella volvía a renegar, se revelaba ante la esperanza de una buena obra agradecida con un cielo, el destino fiel al dolor que forzaba a enfrentar a dos seres que se amaban… Pero entonces la reina le dijo que no podía decir tal cosa cuando aquellos seres era un par de niños inmaduros

- El amor conoce poco de edad

- Y tú poco de la vida

A la gente le gustaba imaginar que lo diferente eran monstruos que devorarían a sus niños convirtiéndolos en ellos. Así no veían la verdad de sus oscuros corazones. Mostrar lo que escondía sus corazones era suficiente para aniquilar humanos, se volvía tan patético y aburrido que ella misma se daba cuenta no había ninguna ventaja en dominar bestias de carga.

- Si te resulta natural ¿Por qué luchas contra ello? – oyó la voz de una niña

Y en cierta forma por qué luchar contra su propia naturaleza ¿Por qué empeñarse en algo que jamás cambiaría?

- No puedes resistirte a la verdad – volvió a decir la dulce voz – ¿Existe el bien y el mal? O es solamente un cuento que inventaron como el coco

- ¡Quién eres!

- Quien salvará tu vida… Te debo un favor y a hora quiero devolvértelo – susurró la voz – Pero realmente no importa decirte el favor haría que ambas tuviéramos que revelar nuestras identidades. Lo que hoy importa es si vale la pena luchar contra tu naturaleza para ser algo "Bueno" ¿Te gusta ser buena persona¿Quieres ser como ellos? Al final fueron ellos quien te robaron la oportunidad de ser feliz y el derecho legítimo que tienes a desear soñar

- Mas vale me digas quién eres

Y entonces el sueño continuó, que bien ahora Michiru supo se trataba de una visión de su propio pasado en el Milenio. Ella arrebató a una criatura de manos de su madre. La mujer lloraba y a sus pies postrada rogaba por su vida y por la criatura, de una patada se quitaba de encima a la mujer y entonces veía que aquella criatura había sido lastimada demasiadas veces como para sentir no otra cosa que odio por quien la cuidaba. Su sueño seguía hasta estar de nuevo frente a la reina, atreverse a retarla y entonces observó una imagen que supo de inmediato era real. Un joven con su espada dispuesto a matarla

- ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

Había pasado ya una semana desde la desaparición de Michiru. Haruka estaba enloquecida. Todos los días salía en su búsqueda muy temprano y seguía hasta que el cansancio le ganaba terreno. Dormía un par de horas para regresar a su tarea. Las Scouts también habían dispuesto un sistema de búsqueda sin mucho resultado y conforme los días avanzaban las ideas de Mina parecían más cercanas a una cruel realidad. Entonces su comunicador sonó y sus esperanzas volvieron a tener el fulgor de otras épocas. Contestó aún creyendo que un leve viento podía destruir sus endebles ilusiones.

- Soy yo Haruka – dijo Hotaru

- ¿Sucede algo? – no pudo evitar su decepción

- Hemos hallado a Michiru…

- ¡Dónde esta! – gritó impaciente

Así era Haruka, sus ímpetus salvajes eran incapaces de ser apagados, primero estaba su corazón actuando como un salvaje sin control. Su razón parecía no existir nunca y si vislumbraba algo de pensamiento éste generalmente era apagado e ilógico.

- Está en casa de Kael Fox, pero creo debes saber algo…

Pero como dijimos Haruka actuaba y luego pensaba así que le colgó y salió corriendo a casa del millonario para recuperar a su Michiru. Durante el trayecto no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera su joven ex amante. No terminó de estacionar la moto cuando ya se había bajado, casi tumba de la entrada a Mina y Hotaru que estaban puestas ahí para detenerla en su llegada, corrió adentro hasta toparse con su amante. Se veía bien, saludable y rebosante de energía. Corrió a abrazarla pero ella fue quien la detuvo

- ¿Y ella quién es?

- Haruka – susurró Amy un poco asustada

- Michiru ¿Dónde estabas?

- Disculpe ¿nos conocemos?

Haruka se quedó pasmada ¡Cómo que si se conocían! La joven no supo qué hacer, se dejó caer aturdida en el sillón, hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Ahora entendía por qué ella nunca se comunicó, su memoria se desvaneció y…

- Pero no te pongas así – le consoló Michiru

- Si esto es una broma no me cae en gracia

- Queríamos advertirte… perdió la memoria y ahora…

Ahora sucedía lo que tanto anhelaba Haruka, ya no habría un recuerdo de su existencia, de su labor como Sailor o su misión…Ahora Michiru podría ser completamente feliz… Con otro…

- Hemos intentado explicarle, parece que…

- Nadie le explicará nada, ahora Michiru se quedará con su vida perfecta

- ¿Sí? – preguntó intrigada la violinista

- Y quizá sea mejor

- Quizá – contestó Michiru como si entendiera a qué se refería la rubia.

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

¿Haruka se marcha? Pero por qué te marchas ¿acaso es culpa de Rei¿O de la Diosa Mina Aino que no te permite ni respirar?

Serena ¿Qué te sucede¿Ya no amas a Darien¡Cómo que se volvió una costumbre!  
Las visiones no solamente Rei Y Haruka las han tenido, el mundo está pronto a vivir una cruenta guerra Cuidado Sailor Scouts

C O N T I N U A R Á…

**NOTAS**

Por la mudanza a este site nos iremos mas rapido pero aun asi no olviden dejar sus reviews. Para los fans de las historias que rompen con los esquemas Tokio de Cristal El angel Negro: El amor puede convertirse en una maldicion y el dolor cambiar la historia de Tokio de Cristal. Amy traicionara a sus amigas y con ello sellara su propia destruccion. Darien y Serena, el amor jurado al futuro que termino.


	14. Haruka se marcha

Estrellas de Oriente

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_¿Haruka se marcha? Pero por qué te marchas ¿acaso es culpa de Rei¿O de la Diosa Mina Aino que no te permite ni respirar? Por favor Haruka piénsalo bien…Te prometemos ser mejores amigas. Serena ¿Qué te sucede¿Ya no amas a Darien¡Cómo que se volvió una costumbre¡Serena estar con Yael te ha afectado el cerebro! Las visiones no solamente Rei Y Haruka las han tenido, el mundo está pronto a vivir una cruenta guerra… Cuidado Sailor Scouts. _  
Hoy presentamos:

**14.Haruka se marcha**

Lita tenía una semana saliendo con Jordane, estaba tan encantada y enamorada que había olvidado por completo a Joshua. El chico no la culpaba después de todo aún no conocía mujer que se resistiera al galante Jordane. Lo que no entendía era cómo de buenas a primeras Jordane se fijó en ella. No dudaba de su belleza, sino que los gustos de su amigo era un tanto especiales por lo que alguien como Lita no cabía en su lista de conquistas ¿Y si de verdad se enamoró de Lita? Entonces él había perdido. Las preguntas quedaban para después, hoy un intento más podía significar su victoria.

- Lita – pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención – Lita – Volvió a llamarla

- Te veo después Jos, estoy muy ocupada

- Sí

Y en ese momento entraba a la cafetería Jordane, la muchachita de cabello castaño dejó todo para correr a atenderlo. Joshua la veía, cómo esa sonrisa se iluminaba de alegría y su rostro adquiría una chispa mágica de sólo verlo. Y deseaba ser él quien causara tales efectos… Ser el dueño de su corazón. Tomó su carpeta y salió de la cafetería, pasó cerca de un bote de basura y echó la pequeña tarjeta que había comprado para Lita… Ya no importaba.

- Lita, espera yo te ayudo con la charola – corrió Jordane – No cargues eso

- Pero este… este…

- Yo te ayudo, anda no soy mal lavaplatos – y dicho esto recogió los trastes sucios de las mesas para irse a la cocina

- A que es un amor – suspiró Mina

- Sí – y los ojitos de Lita estaban perdidos en el amor

Y al que amas no te ama pero quien te ama tú amas no amas, y el juego parece tan absurdo, patético y muy parecido a la irrealidad que cualquiera pensaría el amor es un duende viejo y juguetón dispuesto a divertirse a costa de todos los humanos. Mientras Joshua sentía una parte de su alma moría, Lita se llenaba de dicha y esperanza. Como fuera Joshua sabía lo que le esperaba cuando se decidió a aceptar y valió la pena, cinco minutos habrían valido la pena por una soledad perpetua, porque cuando se ha probado la verdad se puede sobrevivir sabiendo que aquello que tanto se ha buscado es tan cierto como lo es uno mismo.

- No te molestes Lita – decía Jordane deteniendo la bandeja donde le llevaba una malteada gratis

- Yo invito, tú ayer fuiste muy lindo al obsequiarme ese libro…

- Te servirá en tu carrera…

- Sí – sonó dubitativa

Joshua ahora era pasado… Un lejano pasado.

La primera reacción de Serena fue alegría extrema. Se sentía tan feliz que olvidó lo complicado de la situación. Gritó y corrió por toda la habitación como si aquello fuera equitativo a ganarse la lotería. Quizá lo que la hizo caer en la cuenta que no era una noticia para saltar de felicidad fue la mirada triste de Yael, y es que por más esfuerzos que hiciera la niña, su mirada revelaba su alma. Entonces la mente de Serena recorrió el último semestre vivido y lo que podía esperar de la visita de Darien: Dolor. ¿Por qué Darien había cambiado? Quizá por la misma razón que ella lo había hecho, por evolución, por el simple y llano deseo de sobrevivir y prevalecer su especie sobre las demás. A veces no se entendía y hoy en especial no se estaba entendiendo. Tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el terreno perdido con Darien, de volver a hacer brillar su amor y de una buena vez sellar su destino: estar con él. Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba fuera eso lo que quisiera¿Por qué pensaba en la tristeza de Yael¿Por qué pensaba que ya no importaba si Darien la quería o no? Tal vez porque Darien se volvió una costumbre inevitable, un ser al que se tiene por tener y al final de cuentas ni siquiera era conciente de ello. Dejó de saltar y se sentó en la cama, leyendo con cuidado la carta de Darien

- Me alegra mucho – sonrió la niña forzadamente

- Pues es de pensarse – contestó Serena – puede venir a decirme que ya no me quiere

- Tontilla ¿Por qué no habría de quererte?

Serena se encogió de hombros. La mayor de las razones se instalaba en el tiempo y distancia. El amor se cultiva y como una planta o un animalito cuando no se le cuida pierde la belleza y hasta muere. Se rascó la cabeza y soltó una gran carcajada

- Será navidad… deberíamos estar pensando en nuestros regalitos – de nuevo Serena volvía a ser ella

- Pues yo sí sé que quiero

- ¡Dime!

- Es secreto conejito – le lanzó la almohada y la muchacha hizo un pucherito gracioso

Faltaba un mes para navidad. Un mes para ver a Darien. Muchos sentimientos encontrados cruzaron la mente de la joven rubia, observó el cielo por la ventana pensando que pronto caería la primera nevada y entonces ella podría salir a jugar con Yael, así la vida volvería a ser vida, porque a su lado tenía fuerzas para afrontar lo que viniera… Hasta una desilusión amorosa.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir? – le pidió Serena

- No puedo, debo ir a casa

Y la joven heroína la miró con desconfianza aún no olvidaba la existencia de Minek, pensó en sus hermosos ojos azules, su suave y tersa piel rozando la de Yael, sus manos largas y finas que hasta donde sabían eran tan talentosas que hasta a Rei asombraba. Movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, debía dejar de ser una niña celosa, además en qué le afectaba que Yael tuviera más amiguitas.

- Te veré mañana conejo, recuerda que haremos tu currículo para pedir empleo

- Ah sí – suspiró – ya lo había olvidado por completo

- Recuerda tener tus papeles en orden y arreglarte muy guapa… Aunque no te hace mucha falta

- Sí – rió dejando ver una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

Haruka había conseguido rentar una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y contra todo lo que Rei le decía ella seguía empacando. La corredora pensaba que estaba mejor sola en un mundo sin civilización que en el templo donde todas la acechaban con sus necedades. Para ella era suficiente saber que Michiru estaría mejor sin ella y si eso significara que peleara sola por la humanidad no le importaba

- Pero Haruka, no es bueno que estés sola, una cosa era que estuvieras con Michiru y nosotras hiciéramos mal trío y otra que estés completamente sola – ¿Y no se había sentido completamente sola hasta con Michiru a su lado? – Te prometo Mina no te molestará más

- No es Mina el problema

- ¿Serena?

- Menos

- ¿Yo? – abrió sus ojitos desconcertada cayendo en la cuenta que ella podía ser la razón para abandonar el templo

- No – rió Haruka tomando su casco

- ¿Te parece si te invito a salir y lo platicamos? Me preocupas de verdad Haruka – la joven rubia volteó a verla desconcertada, esperaba encontrar en la mirada de Rei el amor y la idolatría que se siente por un amor platónico pero en sus ojos solamente había el destello de un cariño muy diferente que ella jamás vio y ahora no lograba explicar

- Está bien – sonrió. Quería descubrir qué era ese brillo, qué era ese amor.

Rei regresó al templo satisfecha de su labor, ahora se daría prisa en sus tareas para llevar a Haruka a un hermoso sitio donde podrían platicar y ella podría calmar su impetuosa y salvaje alma. Al entrar en la casa sus ojitos se abrieron enormemente hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, el tiradero era tal que ni en todo el día terminaría.

- Hola Rei – saludó Amy haciendo que la pobre muchacha saltara del susto

- Amy – suspiró espantada – No te vi

- Ya lo notamos – sonrió Yael

- Y… – miró de un lado a otro observando a su invitadas

- Y no te acuerdas – rió Amy encantada – Quedaste en ayudarnos para el informe que harán estas niñas sobre tradiciones japonesas

- ¿YO? – interrogó a su conciencia en voz baja – Claro, lo recuerdo

- No, mientes – susurró la chiquilla mirándola fijamente – ¿Hubo una guerra y no nos enteramos? – miró el enorme desastre en la casa

- El abuelo y sus reuniones, sin contar las nuestras… y creo no podré

Entonces Yael tuvo una gran idea, ayudarían a Rei con los quehaceres de la casa y así podía dedicarles tiempo. Pero la joven morena como respuesta se mordió el labio inferior, parecía seguir en aprietos. Y Amy interpretó que se debía tratar de salidas con chicos.

- No es eso – refunfuñó Rei

- Bueno pero debes salir ¿No? – determinó Amy con una sonrisilla de victoria

- Sí – masculló

Estaba hecho, hoy salvaría a Rei a cambio de todo un paseo por la historia y tradiciones de Japón el domingo y aparte las dejaría sacar fotos del lugar (situación que Rei prohibía) la pobre chica no tuvo de otra, accedió. Fue atrás para traer escobas, baldes y lo necesario para la limpieza. Cuando regresó Minek ya había llegado, estaba refunfuñando por tener que levantar el desorden ajeno.

- Pues me niego, prefiero ir a la biblioteca – farfullaba

Rei y las chicas cruzaron por primera vez con Minek cuando ella iba de salida en el departamento de los Mizuno, a Rei siempre le pareció una persona detestable aunque siendo francos su percepción se debía más a cómo la niña hacía la vida de Serena un poco difícil. Pero qué sabía Serena, si solamente significaba la personita que le robaba a su hermosa Yael. Ahora sus comentarios sosos no estaban siendo de utilidad para borrar la mala imagen que Rei tenía de ella.

- Ya anda Rei, apúrate nosotros nos encargamos – sonrió Yael tapándole la boca a su compañerita de clases

- Sí, gracias

- Yo me quedaré a supervisarlas – sentenció Amy para que su amiga se fuera con tranquilidad

Hasta donde Serena le había contado Michiru tenía un ligero problema de amnesia, así que le extrañó mucho la saludara como si la recordara. La niña se encogió de hombros, ella no sabía mucho de eso. Se acomodó su cabello en una coleta mientras Michiru acercaba una silla para sentarse a su lado a conversar.

- Pues mi… La señora Mizuno dijo que podía serme útil tomar clases de arte y pues me gusta mucho dibujar… Hace media hora terminó la clase, pero quería terminar mis dibujos – sonrió la chiquilla

- ¿Y tus pesadillas?

- Se fueron, gracias… Por cierto¿Qué no tenías amnesia?

Michiru la observó con atención tal parecía que el fuerte de Yael como el de Serena no eran la discreción, acomodó uno de sus mechones y mostró una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

- Pues algunos recuerdos los tengo perdidos, con el tiempo los recuperaré…eso dijo el doctor

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Mi nombre y datos básicos, leer, escribir, cómo pintar y tocar…Algunas personas…y cosas que pasaron

- Memoria selectiva…

- ¿Me dejas ver tus dibujos? – no quería dar más detalles médicos

Yael le extendió el cuaderno. Michiru observó con cuidado aquellos trazos a lápiz que en seis hojas relataba una historia simple. El dibujo era regular, las líneas denotaban mucha intensidad en sus pasiones y si su psicología no le fallaba un exceso de enojo. No podía decir que la niña tuviera mucho talento. Lo que más le impactó fueron las expresiones tan claras en los ojos de las imágenes. Había dibujado hasta el último detalle de los ojos.

- ¿Y?

- Te falta práctica, los trazos, las proporciones son de novato… es algo que la experiencia te da

- Bueno, creo que viniendo de ti es un cumplido

La joven pintora sonrió. Nunca le gustó dar opiniones a los novatos, ella no quería desanimarlos pero darles la idea absurda de ser la perfección le parecía ridículo y risorio. Volvió a mirar los ojos de cada muñequito y después miró los ojos de Yael. Ahora recordaba dónde había visto tanta magnificencia en una mirada.

- Serías excelente modelo

- ¿Lo crees? Yo no sé estarme quieta sabes

- Por eso lo serías – rió la joven

- Ahm – frunció el ceño un poco disgustada

La acompañó a la habitación que Kael había alquilado para ella. Yael se sorprendió al ver lo bien equipada que estaba, pero Michiru no le dio oportunidad para preguntas, le indicó el lugar donde quería posara. Y como lo supuso la joven pintora, Yael no podía permanecer quieta ni callada. Fue Michiru quien aplicó la ley del hielo concentrándose en su cuadro. Eran sus ojos lo que deseaba plasmar y hasta escudriñar, entrar en lo profundo de ellos y leer como libro abierto sus sentimientos. Se encontraba pintando, concentrada en la imagen que su cabeza creó.

- Tienes una manos muy lindas – comentó la niña haciendo que la pobre Michiru saltara del susto

- ¡Cómo! – miraba al frente y luego atrás donde ahora se encontraba Yael

- Es que eres muy distraía – le guiñó el ojo coquetamente contestando sus preguntas de cómo llego allí

- Vuelve a tu sitio – la regañó

- Quería ver cómo iba

Haruka se asombró de aquel bello sitio, era un pedazo de paraíso perdido en medio de la Isla de concreto. Miró a Rei y con un gesto le agradeció por preocuparse por ella. Se recostó en el pasto sintiendo el dulce aroma de las rosas penetrando en su cuerpo

Porque enloquecía porque soportaba en silencio aquel mundo de preguntas e ideas contrarias que venía a su mente. Y es que la soledad mataba, pero enloquecía pensar que la persona que amó se había dio completamente. Quizá si hubiera muerto el dolor hubiera sido menos fuerte, pero ahora sentía un pinchazo cada vez que veía a Michiru, odiaba sentirse así, al final eso quiso, el regresar por el destino era admitir que su vida estaba muy lejos de ser controlada por ella. Y si el destino decidía, entonces el amor no existía pero lentamente se convirtió en una trampa sin salida, porque el amor que no entendió de razones, ahora suplicaba e imploraba y gritaba en su cárcel que él era más que el orgullo. Suplicaba por una oportunidad. Mas ahora se había ido, se fue con su memoria.

- Creo tú me puedes entender – susurró Haruka

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Al amor que no puede ser – y sus ojos esquivos miraron fijamente los ojos negros de la morena

- No, no tengo idea… Y si es Nicolás la respuesta es: NO LO AMO

- Lo sé – sonrió sin dejar de mirar esos ojos negros

Rei sintió que su secreto más entrañable se había revelado, que en un momento de descuido aquellos ojos azules penetraron en lo profundo de su alma encontrando ese remolino en que se batía la chica y que hacía años había logrado apaciguar haciendo lo que ahora Haruka intentaba: Olvidar.

- No sé de qué me hablas

- ¿Segura? – sonrió Haruka traviesamente. Su mirada volvió al café. Siempre le dijo su linda sirena que su mirada a veces asustaba porque en un mirar lograba desentrañar los sentimientos más profundamente guardados. Aquellos que el alma había olvidado

- El viento está agitado… Era cuestión de tiempo y hasta quizá el destino ya había escrito hace tanto el triste final de nuestros días que solamente nos resta actuar nuestros papeles – decía la rubia con pesar y en su voz la melancolía era muerta, un sentimiento apagado en sus palabras, como si fueran las palabras de otro

- He tenido sueños… He visto el futuro también – susurró Rei – Y te apuesto que como muchas otras veces podemos hacer que esta historia termine con el final que deseamos, lucharemos por nuestros deseos y nuestro propio futuro… Y si ésta es la batalla contra el destino, por ella estoy dispuesta a emprenderla

- Por ella… Por un amor que se lleva el viento – miró el cielo como si esperara que aquella brisa contestara a sus ruegos – No es solamente una triste batalla contra un enemigo que vemos y sabemos está contra nosotros sino los monstruos silenciosos que habitan entre nosotros opacando lentamente nuestra felicidad… Porque se lo permitimos…Porque dejamos que lentamente nos destruyan…

Rei entendía lo primero, una batalla larga que las esperaba y quizá terminara por completo con ellas, un enemigo poderoso… pero ¿enemigos diarios silenciosos? Nunca había visto la vida como una batalla, quizá porque ella nunca fue una parte discriminada de la sociedad o alguien a quien siempre se le ha hecho de lado.

- No lo sé – contestó secamente Rei deseando con el corazón Haruka no le preguntara por su amor perdido

Desde que Sazuke apareció sus premoniciones se centraron en aquel enloquecedor sueño que a veces la despertaba en medio de la noche y otras tantas la dejaba con un amargo sabor en la boca. Empezaba en medio de la ciudad, corría desesperada buscando la Torre de Tokio, al llegar levantaba su vista observando que la batalla final estaba por comenzar. Oía esas gotitas congeladas que se deslizaban tiernamente por el cielo, como si llorara prediciendo lo que estaba por ocurrir. La luna emergía de entre las tinieblas para dar amparo a aquellos que en su nombre combatirían por un mejor mañana. Y la luna de plata seguía mirando extasiada a esas dos sombras que lentamente tomaban sus posiciones asumiendo sus destinos…su misión para la que fueron engendradas. La primera sombra, la derecha, era Sailor Moon quien de inmediato se transformaba en un bello ángel Blanco que con su dulce resplandor opacaba a la Luna. Serena lloraba y sus lágrimas creaban una hermosa espada y entonces veía entre sombras la segunda figura, quien sería el enemigo de su hermosa Serena. Aquella figura lentamente adquiría su brillo natural, un espectro entre fantasmal y plateado que conjugado con la noche se convertía en terror. Sus bellos ojos verdes estaban lejos de la conciencia, miraba sin sentimiento alguno a Sailor Moon. Conjugaba las fuerzas que la engendraron para dar comienzo al final

- Sailor Moon – gritaba Rei asustada al ver las sombras que se movían detrás de ella

Y entonces de las sombras aparecía la figura de un hombre que parecía amparar a la joven. Pero su enemigo no estaba solo, también una sombra la amparaba y en medio del llanto de Sailor Moon la batalla daba comienzo. En segundos la sangre brotaba tiñendo los cielos de escarlata y brindándole nuevos líquidos a la tierra que a gritos había pedido aquella guerra donde las lágrimas, el sufrimiento y la sangre de dos amantes daban cabida a su salvación.

- No sé que significa – dijo por fin Rei

- No debe significar nada, es lo que sucederá… Y tú sabes perfectamente que esa batalla convertirá a dos amantes en enemigos… y – pero el silencio fue lo que siguió, temía decir quiénes serían esos dos amantes

- El destino lo forjamos nosotros, somos nosotros quienes decidimos

- Eso espero – contestó la rubia poco segura de ello

Rei y Haruka no eran las únicas personas que en esos momentos estaban preocupadas por el destino de la tierra. Meteoro intentaba en vano descifrar las estrellas y los pergaminos que alguna vez logró rescatar del palacio del Milenio. Pero hoy nada servía, nada sin videntes. Restaba solamente esperar. Y Ryan tantas veces quiso preguntarle a Setsuna por el fin del mundo, por su destino y quizá por su pasado, pero lo cierto era que nadie podía enterarse que aquella batalla estaba decidida desde antes del nacimiento de las Sailor, decidida por un destino que Ryan estaba allí para decidir… Por otro lado Setsuna sabía que el rompimiento de Haruka y Michiru no eran simples casualidades y que dentro de aquella locura incomprensible el punto clave se desenvolvía bajo las sombras de dos guerreras. Esperaría, al final eso resultaba más prudente que revelar la oscura verdad cernida sobre las almas de las Sailor y el mundo.

Muy lejos de allí, en las afueras de Tokio Michiru intentaba encontrar a la chica de la foto. Se quitó las gafas oscuras de los ojos para observar con detenimiento a las personitas que pasaban cerca de allí, estaba segura que tarde o temprano la encontraría. Miró de nuevo la foto, miró esos ojos miel que revelaban tristeza y melancolía, como los de Setsuna.

- Señorita Katsumi – habló Michiru a la chica que acaba de llegar a los apartamentos de la zona

- ¿Sí? En qué puedo servirle

Michiru se mordió el labio, por un instante miles de recuerdos hermosos vinieron a su mente, pero no tenía tiempo para ellos, necesitaba encontrarla, encontrarla antes que alguien más lo hiciera y la vidente terminara sirviendo a quien la mataría.

- Michiru Kaioh – extendió la mano y la joven se quedó mirándola con cierta suspicacia

- Já – sonrió mostrando sus enormes dientes – Pensé eras un cobrador, has tardado mucho en venir

- ¿Sabías vendría?

- No sé – se encogió de hombros la joven

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

[ Capítulo Especial de Navidad

C O N T I N U A R Á…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS:**

Hola a todos!!! Muhcas gracias a Pandora no Rea por sus reviews :)

Y ahora aclarando algunas cuestiones:

Hay mucho detras de la coporation Fox que dirige el padre de Kael asi que paciencia

Yael tiene entre catorce y dieciseis años al final de la serie debe tener los 16 y hay algo entre ella y Serena de hecho hay un capitulo especial donde quedara al descubierto que quiere la una de la otra

Sobre Darien... Ya casi sale y no, desgraciadamente no defendera mucho a su planeta aunque sea el soberano proque esta muy ocupado preparandose para tal tarea :) No es cierto, es que nadie le aviso OK el no entendio entonces?

Sobre el sueño de Serena y la personita que se ve en las premociones, se trata del Hijo del Sol, se conocieron en el Milenio aunque para cuando este se destruyo el Hijo del Sol ya habia perecido. Como reencarno en la tierra no estan del todo seguras quien sea ni si el sabe quien es... Setsuna insinua que su alma dormita y un gran impulso del universo lo despertara

¡No se pierden el especial de navidad!Titulado: Yael y Serena salvan la navidad. Sazuke se metera con alguien intocable: un gordo rojo lleno de regalos y renos...

_Si te ha gustado la historia o crees que es mala igual deja tu review y haznolos saber los pareciaremos mucho._

_Si te gustan las hisotrias sobre como se origino el Milenio de Plata y nuestra querida y chillona Serena se convirtio en Neo Reina no dejes de leer: **Tokio de Cristal, El Angel Negro** donde el amor, la traicion y el engaño reescribiran la leyenda_


	15. Serena y Yael salvan la NavidadEspecial

**Estrellas de Oriente**

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_Capítulo Especial de Navidad. _  
Hoy presentamos:

**15. Serena y Yael salvan la navidad**

Serena por fin había conseguido un buen empleo. De acuerdo solamente había conseguido un empleo, que aparte de mal pagado era desquiciante. La pobre jovencita la hacía de ayudante de un fotógrafo, cargaba todo su "cachivachero", le llevaba café, almuerzos, comidas y hasta le tocaba recogerle la ropa de la lavandería, como fuera tenía un empleo y hasta un pretexto perfecto para desaparecer de la vista de su primo o cualquier otro.

- Tengo trabajo – contestó a su padre

- ¿No crees que te explotan? – opinó su hermano un poco contrariado

- No, está bien – sonrió de nuevo – Vayan ustedes al balneario, yo aquí estaré bien...

- Me agrada seas tan responsable y trabajadora – la felicitó su madre y Serena comenzó a tartamudear nerviosamente

Pero sus razones ese día se debían a Yael. Claro que no existía un motivo real para que Serena mintiera. Con Jordane era lógico de esperarse, el chico odiaba a la pobre niña y hasta donde sabía más de una ocasión se había dado a la tarea de seguirlas para cuidar que la loca niña no la asesinara, pero a esas alturas el único psicópata demostrado era su primo, hacía unos días se había topado a solas y de frente con Yael, sin miramientos le quitó su mochila, tiró sus libros a media calle y de un empujón la mandó contra el aparador de una panadería. Ni el mismo Jordane entendió por qué realizó aquel acto salvaje, accedió a declararse culpable y pidió una atenta disculpa a la niña. Claro, que ello ocurrió cuando Serena lo acusó con su padre

- Papá la chica siniestra y psicópata apenas está en secundaria y el mastodonte la golpeó

- ¡Jordane! – gritó el hombre furioso

Lita y Mina se mantenían imparciales aunque no dejaban de darle la razón a Jordane, el amor platónico y el aura magnética del chico cegaba a sus amiguitas. Serena temía tanto que un día le dijeran por error al chico que ella estaba con Yael y el muy loco saliera disparado a matarla que prefirió omitir de sus relatos el nombre de la niña o cualquier cosa que la relacionara con ella. Rei y Amy creía firmemente que Yael estaba mal de la cabeza, era muy extraña, solitaria y hasta algo inadaptada, ambas creían que la amistad de Serena la estaba dañando, desde que la rubia se convirtió en su mejor amiga la niña se volvió más problemática y hasta sociópata

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- ¿Sociopata? Bueno en realidad no lo es pero le ha dado por ser muy mentirosa y bueno – pero Amy no quería dar muchas explicaciones porque su sensatez estaba muy nublada por sus propios problemas.

- Mira Serena ella debe tratar gente de su edad física – contestó Rei con arrogancia

- ¡Qué! – gritó muy ofendida

- Ya oíste

Si era o no verdad nadie le daba razones válidas para alejarse de la chiquilla. Así que decidió olvidarse de preguntas, evitaría que cualquiera supiera cuánto amaba a Yael, aun quedaba mucho por inventar y mucho por crear, y en esos momentos ambas querían vivir no cuestionarse ni ser cuestionadas. Serena tampoco cuestionó a Yael de sus razones para mentirle a Amy o a la señora Mizuno sobre con quién y dónde estaba. La primera vez que lo hizo Serena abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Oyó claramente cómo le decía a la señora Mitzuno que estaba en la biblioteca terminando su informe sobre la segunda guerra mundial, que aún le faltaba mucho... Pero temió preguntar y después... después el mundo ya no importaba.

Sazuke se sentía absurdo acostado en la azota en espera de que su cuerpo adquiriera un poco de calor. Ya lo había intentado todo aquella mañana, hasta había intentado crear un microondas gigante para meterse en él. Miró al cielo y por lo bajo soltó un par de largas injurias para el sol que ahora a pesar de su luz no irradiaba nada de calor. Guardó silencio cuando sintió la presencia de Luz. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás observando a su hermosa compañera vestida con su uniforme escolar. Sonrió. 

- ¿Has encontrado las Estrellas?

- He encontrado el remedio a mi frío... Tokio arderá... arderá – después vino una risa macabra que erizó a Luz

- Pídele un calentón a Santa

- ¿El hombre barbudo y barrigón vestido de rojo del centro comercial?

- Sí... si has sido un buen niño él te traerá un regalo

- Vaya... pues quisiera las Estrellas de Oriente

- …l puede traerlas – acarició su barbilla en un coqueteo habitual entre ellos – ¿Qué no sabes nada de la humanidad? Pues dónde has vivido todo este tiempo ¿De dónde eres?

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que no lo recuerdo? Es como si antes de esa noche no hubiera existido... era una noche fría, como esta... bueno mi vida en sí siempre tiene climas fríos... y luego salía de una zanja, estaba mi rostro lleno de tierra y mis manos congeladas... había ruidos extraños, como de sirenas... Oía voces siniestras y perros ladrando, corrí y corrí hasta que ya no pude más... vi una barda y luego cuando desperté estaba en un hospital de una extraña ciudad... 

- Y luego conociste al jefe

- Sí... Y fuera de ello no logro recordar nada bien... es como si mi vida antes de esa noche hubiera sido un vago sueño del que solamente tienes conciencia existió pero no puedes recordar

- He tenido de esos sueños...

Fue un grave error, Yael lo reconocía, pero ella cómo iba adivinar que el pobre Sazuke no tuviera nociones de lo que era realidad y ficción. Estaba apunto de intervenir cuando reconoció entre la multitud a Serena, ahora debía evitar a escondidas que Sazuke matara a todos los hombres que con su traje de santa color rojo aguardaban para la entrevista de trabajo.

- Señor no somos Santas... nos contratan para fingirlo – decía el pobre hombre

- No mienta –decía Sazuke seguro de que todo mundo le estaba engañando

- Santa vive en el Polo Norte y allí lo puede localizar

- ¡De verdad! – gritó contento

Sazuke haría todo por exterminar a Santa, así tomaría su lugar para después apoderarse de la navidad, las ilusiones y sueños de la humanidad... Después, después simplemente podría otorgase sus sueños, deseos e ilusiones más puras y ocultas. Quizá Sazuke había enloquecido, quizá su ingenuidad ante lo que era humano y real había dado cabida a semejante idea o lo que era peor su desesperanza había dado por fin frutos, había permitido que ideas quiméricas y risorias se apoderaran de su mente para mantener una vaga ilusión de vida verdadera antes de enloquecer. Y quién no se sentiría sin esperanza, quién no perdería las razones lógicas cuando un frío mortal se apodera de nuestro cuerpo, cuando para lo único que se vive nunca se logra. …l solamente quería unos minutos de calor, daría cualquier cosa para por un instante sentir aquella calidez que vagamente recordaba, por hacer que ese bello destello de lo que parecía un sueño se perpetra en su mente quedándose allí por unos minutos.

- Te ves mal – le había dicho la semana pasada

- Es que no he dormido bien, tuve pesadillas...

- Eso debe ser espantoso – sonrió Sazuke regresando su vista a la pantalla

Sazuke no dormía, ni siquiera ocupaba comer y mucho menos ir al baño. Desde que conoció a Luz se había dedicado a aparentar más humanidad, acostumbraba tomar un alimento por día pero como Luz siempre estaba tragando porquerías él pronto tomó la costumbre de comer a todas horas, aún cuando la comida no le sabía a nada. Después empezó a tomar siestas para fingir un poco humanidad. Cerraba los ojos procurando no pensar en nada ni moverse por espacio de una hora, era aburrido y de vez en cuando relajante. En uno de esos momentos un destello, que parecía un recuerdo, vino a su mente. Veía a una hermosa y joven mujer, jugaba con un pequeñito de hermosos cabellos rubios castaños, después la mujer volteaba a verlo, y él podía observar sus hermosos ojos grises. Fue algo tan hermoso que pronto alargaba las horas de su siesta en espera que aquel destello de un recuerdo durara más de cinco segundos. Fue en ese momento que su cuerpo sintió cierta calidez y algo tan extraño que nunca pudo comprender

- Bueno quizá fuera algo como amor... es inexplicable pero se siente muy bien... O era felicidad

- ¿Felicidad? Pues no sé pero era algo muy extraño, como una explosión cálida, como una emoción... como si algo dentro de mí se expandiera, algo muy hermoso

- Supongo que era un buen sueño o un recuerdo bonito

- ¿Cómo haces para tener hermosos sueños Luz? ¿Cómo haces para soñar?

- No sé – rió nerviosamente Luz. Odiaba cuando Sazuke se empeñaba en saberlo todo, era como un niño pequeño preguntón 

Serena lo escuchó, acaba de amenazar a Santa Claus y la navidad entera. Pensó en detenerlo en aquel momento, corrió para transformarse y justo cuando daba la vuelta a la calle chocó contra Yael. Ambas niñas se vieron nerviosamente, Yael inquieta guardaba entre sus bolsillos algo y Serena por su parte hacía lo propio con su transformador. Hubo un profundo silencio que pronto fue roto al ver pasar como ráfaga de luz a Sazuke con sus armas mortales y su mochila al hombro para su osada expedición

- Secuestrará a Santa – chilló Yael sin ser conciente de ello

- Bueno, pero es que...

- Tenemos que detenerlo, está loco

- Bueno y qué podemos hacer nosotras, además tú sabes que Santa, bueno, tú sabes lo de Santa ¿no? 

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que Santa no... bueno Santa es como el ratón de los dientes – tartamudeaba la pobre rubia

- ¿Mágico?

- Este no... como los héroes de caricaturas o los animales parlantes

- ¡Mágico! – sonreía Yael también nerviosamente – Conoceremos el país de los dulces – volvió a reír presa del pánico

- ¡El país de los dulces! – Serena se puso en pie como si un resorte la hubiera empujado. Saltó de un lado a otro mientras su hiperactiva imaginación hacía de las suyas. Primero pensó en el trineo de Santa que estaría forrado de caramelo, luego en los renos que quizá fuera de chocolate con ojos de gomita. Imaginó las casitas, muñequitos de dulce caminando y tejados de galleta de algún rico sabor, imaginó un rico río que bien podía ser de chocolate o de algún rico caramelo que pintaba la lengua de azul

- Serena estás babeando

La jovencita seguía soñando con aquel hermoso país. Tantos años imaginándolo, tantos años que había escuchado de él, sí, sabía no era mentira ni una falsa ilusión como lo era el ratón de los dientes, las hadas, santa... ¡Era real! Y pronto ella estaría paseándose por deliciosas calles, se comería un reno y muy probablemente lamería el trineo de Santa (De ambos lados para que no quedara disparejo) de cualquier manera Santa ya estaría muy enojado por comerse a uno que otro de sus gnomos y tomar prestados sus ojitos de gomita. Un golpe la hizo volver a su realidad, Yael la miraba con preocupación y quién no lo estaría cuando había babeado tanto, lo suficiente para hacer un enorme charco a sus pies. 

Para cuando Serena reaccionó ya estaba en el aeropuerto preguntando precios para el vuelo más cercano al polo norte. Tampoco Yael supo exactamente cómo sucedió aquello. Quizá se debió a sus ánimos encendidos e ideas quiméricas. Para el anochecer ambas ya tenían una idea certera de cómo llegar con Santa. Sin más discusiones decidieron ir a casa para preparar sus maletas y juntar los ahorros de toda su vida.

- Nos veremos en una hora – dijo Serena – En mi casa

La rubia jovencita llegó a su casa buscando a su gata, pero por desdicha el animal parecía haber desaparecido. Así pues, tomó el teléfono. Marcó a Amy, no se encontraba, estaría en el hospital hasta las once de la noche. Marcó a Lita, tampoco la encontró y como no estaba en la cafetería supuso que estaría con Jordane. Marcó a Mina. Nada. Marcó a su última opción, Rei. Pero tal parecía que esa mañana a todas se las había tragado la tierra. No podía esperar, ella tendría que ir sola al país de los dulces y comerse sola a los venaditos de santa y los ojos de gomita de todos los gnomos. De nuevo babeo. Esta vez fue su hermano quien le llamó la atención.

- Déjame en paz o no te raeré nada del país de los dulces

- ¡Cómo! – volteó Sami verla – Eso no existe Serena boba

- Sí, es una tierra hermosa, donde el pasto es de chicle y las casitas son de dulce, con tejados de galleta y los cristales son de azúcar glas y...

- Serena... Serena ¡Estás babeando de nuevo!

Yael ni siquiera se molestó en dejar una nota para la señora Mitzuno, regresaría antes que alguien notara su ausencia. Sacó de debajo de su cama su mochila, la única posesión que quedó de su vida pasada. De una bolsa lateral calló un pequeño sobrecito. Yael ya no recordaba aquel paquetito que ella misma de niña había sellado. Lo tomó entre sus dedos como si presagiara que abrirlo significaría remover un pasado olvidado. Lentamente sacó del sobre cada uno de los papeles. Cartas en papeles de colores, papeles legales, unas fotos maltratadas y una cadena de oro con un hermoso dije de corazón. Sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que anhelaba encontrar a la persona ideal, a quien entregaría una mitad del corazón mostrándole cuánto la amaba y la amaría eternamente sin importar destinos, sin importar futuros... miró las fotos y sus recuerdos volvieron en ráfagas centellantes de dolor. Allí estaba la prueba fehaciente de que alguna vez tuvo familia. En aquella fotografía se veía a dos personas adultas, un hombre serio con su bigote canoso y sus ojos sin vida mirando fijamente, una bella mujer que con aura celestial abrazaba a su esposo, una joven muy bella de piel blanca y rizos hermosos. En medio una pequeña niña, con sus hermosos ojos vivarachos, su morena piel contrastando con la de su familia, su cabello negro alaciado que le hacía verse muy tierna.

- Ya no lo recordaba – sonrió con pesar

Ya no lo hacía. Debía darse prisa o Sazuke terminaría por cumplir su cometido y terminar accidentalmente con la navidad. Después pensaría en lo que se llevó el tiempo, después pensaría en su hermana...

- Regresa temprano a cenar – le dijo la señora Mitzuno al verla salir

- No puedo – contestó ya fuera del departamento

- Yael – pero sus gritos fueron en vano, la niña ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla

Una piedrita pequeña golpeó la ventana de Serena y la jovencita rubia se apresuró a bajar con Yael. Todo estaba listo. Hora de salvar a Santa Claus, hora de vivir la magia de una navidad anticipada… Hora de descubrir que el destino siempre tiene una carta extra bajo la manga pues caprichoso es y desea todo se haga de acuerdo a lo escrito…

Si la geografía de Yael no estaba equivocada (Y Serena esperaba fuera no) estaban en Siberia a un pequeño paso para el polo Norte. Serena tiritaba de frío, casi no podía moverse y sus labios que una vez fueron rosados hoy eran morados. Apenas estuvieron fuera del aeropuerto y Serena se dio cuenta que había abandonado su país, sus amigas y el lenguaje que ella entendía.

- ¿Qué dijo? – movía inquieta la cabeza pensando

- Es ruso – contestó Yael también preocupada – Creo en nuestro salvamento hemos olvidado el diminuto detalle del lenguaje – su voz sonaba cada vez más preocupada – Pero recordemos que Santa Claus sabe todos los idiomas – rió a carcajada suelta

- Pero Santa no existe – musitó la rubia moviendo inquietamente sus deditos

- ??????? – dijo el chico ruso en un tono coqueto

- ??????? – contestó Yael al ruso

- ¡Hablas ruso! – gritaba Serena espantada de ser ahora la única en no entender a esa gente palidita

- Un intento – susurró la niña cuando vio que el ruso sonreía como quien siente pena por la estupidez ajena – Chance y le dije lo correcto… o pedí un plátano… No sé intenté decirle que queremos ir a la fábrica

- La fábrica de dulces y juguetes de Santa Claus – decía encantada mientras el muchachito ruso seguía observándolas con gracia.

Como fuera. Después de mucho batallar consiguió por fin hacerse de un trineo y un par de perros más flacos que el hombre, cosa que ya espantaba. Serena moría de frío pero la alegre idea de comerse los ojitos de gomita de los gnomos o lamer el carruaje de Santa la enloquecía lo suficiente para que volviera a saltar animada. Trepó al trineo mientras Yael intentaba despegar sus pies del suelo. La chica rubia saltaba alegremente y con las riendas en mano gritaba emocionada para que sus grandes y flacos perros la arrastrar rumbo a la fábrica de Santa Claus

El recorrido había iniciado hacía cinco horas, los perros jadeaban como si de un momento a otro fueran a desplomarse sin sentido y Serena empezaba a dejar de sentir los deditos que ya el frío tenía de color morado debajo de tres pares de guantes. Yael por su parte había conseguido unos prismáticos nocturnos con los cuales buscaba en los alrededores al torpe pero peligroso Sazuke. Según el señor de los perritos, un hombre de similares características a las de Sazuke había llevado hacía muchas horas a todos sus perros.

- Sazuke debió sentir compasión por los animales – se decía mientras el recorrido seguía de forma monótona – sino cómo explicar que los rentara todos, él sabe que de nada valdría llevara más perros de los que se necesitan

- ¡Muero de hambre! – gritó Serena al punto del desmayo

- Yo también ¿Ves la casa dulce de Santa?

- No – y la pobre de nuestra heroína seguía buscando la forma de explicarle a su amiguita que Santa Claus no existía. Trató de pensar como Lita, pues creía que de todas era la que mejor podía dar una noticia tan cruel sin mucho daño

- Dulces… Santa… Dulces…Santa… Galletas – canturreaba feliz mientras Serena se torturaba buscando cómo explicarle la verdad

Y recordar era vivir. Se veían en los almacenes o en los mercados, entre más gente hubiera más fácil encontrarse. Se paraba a escoger ropa de barata mientras observaba cómo Serena hacía lo propio. Parecía un extraño juego de Romeo y Julieta que ni ellas entendían. Sus manos tomaban la misma prenda, Serena comentaba una tontería y luego Yael le decía que no era su talla, lo demás era fácil: Salir de allí. Moría de ganas, pero no sabía de qué o quizá ni siquiera quería averiguarlo. Yael estaba enloquecida por la nieve y las fechas. Andaba casi todo el día en la nieve y jugaba tanto que Serena terminaba rendida. A veces se tiraban cerca de la ventana para observar la estrella que supuestamente guiaba a Santa. Serena la ignoraba, creía que jugaba pues tenía 15 años y a esa edad era imposible seguir creyendo que Santa Claus de verdad existiera… era más fácil creer en el país de los dulces. Si hoy fallaba en intentar decirle la vedad no era la única… Amy también lo intentó. Estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escuchó como la niña le decía a su madre que Santa le compraría todo lo que pidió porque fue buena niña.

- ¿Puedes llevar mi carta al correo? Quiero le llegue pronto… le enviaré un e mail y también iré al almacén para hablar en persona con él

- Sí, supongo – reía la señora Mizuno

- ¿Mamá? – interrogó dubitativamente Amy. Si a ella le robó el sueño a la edad de siete años porqué a Yaél le permitía aún esas niñerías

- Juro que lo odio – explicaba la mujer – Pero intenta explicarle a Yaél sin herirla que santa no existe… ¡Tiene explicaciones para todo! – se dejó caer en el sillón, con la carta aún en mano – Juro que esa niña tiene fe ciega en Santa

- Yaél – se fue a la cocina

- Mande

- Debemos hablar sobre… Santa

Y como su madre lo dijo, la chiquilla tenía una explicación para cada teoría. Le habló de cómo podía matemáticamente repartir tantos regalos en una noche pero sus cuentas fueron refutadas por una teoría absurda de tiempo y espacio que modificó de Einsten, y aunque la teoría era extraña era tan factible como la idea de una cuarta dimensión. Intentó explicarle que eran gente disfrazada y ella alegó que Santa no tenía tiempo para acudir en persona

- Pero en verano puedes verlo en persona

- Nunca está en un almacén en verano – refunfuñó la joven

- Claro que sí pero a ver dime cómo podía estar en todos los almacenes todos los días – le guiñó el ojo – Y si sigues dudando te traerá un pedazo de carbón… ¡Fe!

- Eres una necia – gritó enfada al ver que había perdido hora y media con un crío malcriado

Pero Amy tampoco fue la única. Lita al enterarse lo intentó, pero Yaél cansada del tema evadió cada una de las peguntas. Rei también quiso mostrarle que Santa era para niños pequeños y ella debía dejar de creer solamente que no halló el valor necesario para confesarle la verdad. A Minako le negaron el derecho de convencerla pues como era lo único que lograría era arruinarle su navidad. Entonces, hoy, Serena no podía sentirse tan culpable todas lo intentaron sin el menor logro.

- Veremos a Santa en persona qué emoción

- Sí – sonrió con pesar

Pero Serna no estaba muy lejos de las razones que la habían llevado a Sibera. Mientras Yael intentaba salvar a Santa Serena protegería con su vida el país de los dulces que claro, después se comería como recompensa

La noche había llegado. Debería acampar y Serena sentía un terror de quedarse a oscuras en medio de aquel sitio aterrante en el que lo único que se veía era nieve y se oían lobos. Miró a Yael al escuchar a ese temible lobo, pero la niña estaba muy ocupada levantando el campamento como para darse cuenta del temor de la jovencita rubia. Encendieron el fuego que amenazaba a cada segundo con apagarse. De nuevo un agudo aullido y ambas se abrazaron pensando que de todas sus ideas aquella había sido la más loca y terrible.

- Lo siento – se soltó Serena de Yael

- No importa

Y de verdad no importaba tanto como parecía, importaba la dejara de abrazar. Observó sus labios moraduzcos y sintió un extraño deseo, algo que no lograba explicar era una sensación de vértigo confundida con miedo y hambre. Serena también se acercó peligrosamente a ella, como si quisiera decir algo en secreto. Por un segundo se quedaron allí, observándose en silencio sin decir nada pues sus miradas reflejaban ya la confusión en sus mentes.

- ¡De nuevo ese lobo! – gritó Serena trepándose en Yael

- Au – chillaba la niña

Ninguna de las dos podía dormirse. Temía que mientras lo hiciera la otra se convirtiera en la cena de los lobos. Así que en cuanto vieron un poco de luz o creyeron amaneció levantaron el campamento para seguir al norte. Yael habló todo el camino sobre el país de los dulces y hasta aquí Serena estaba muy feliz, pero cuando empezó a hablar de Santa la chica creyó morir.

- Santa no existe – murmuraba

El viaje se prolongó lo bastante para que las esperanzas se murieran, hasta el país de los dulces dejó de tener importancia alguna. El frío helaba los huesos, sus mejillas siempre estaban llenas de nieve y sus párpados en un milagro se mantenían abiertos. Serena oía a Yael con sus historias sobre Santa y cuando de niña lo conoció por error, pronto se cansó del relato y es que cada vez que lo contaba cambiaba o agregaba algo nuevo a la historia, ni siquiera sabía mentir.

- Santa no existe – gritó por fin con lo que le quedaba de energía

- Claro que sí

- ¡No! Es falso, un cuento de niños para que se porten bien y para que la navidad sea más comercial, Santa no existe, tu papás dejan bajo el árbol cada regalo y cuando amanece saben que han hecho un trabajo maravilloso porque te oyen gritar "Santa llegó" pero No existe…

- Entonces tampoco el país de los dulces – le sacó la lengua

- No tampoco – gritó encolerizada – Y esto es estúpido porque Sazuke no puede raptar algo que no existe…

Iba a darse media vuelta para volver a Japón cuando Yael la detuvo. Su dedo congelado señaló el norte donde la aurora boreal brillaba en todo su esplendor. Aquellas casitas brillaban, quizá efecto de la aurora o porque de verdad eran de dulce. Serena gritó encantada y sin más apuró a los perros, quizá, si se apresuraban, esa misma noche llegaran al país de los dulces y ella se cenara a Rodolfo el reno y los gnomos de ojos de gomita

Estaba ya por anochecer. Serena miró a Yael, se veía un poco desilusionada y es que su torpeza hizo que le dijera las cosas así, sin pensarlas ni meditarlas, como se las hubiera dicho la malvada de Rei con tal que la dejara en paz. Debía entender que Yael aún era una niña. A pesar de sus años seguía ilusa como un pequeño y hasta en parte sabía que eran los sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones que se depositan de chico lo que hoy mantenía con vida a su amiguita. Apretó su mano para darle un poco de calor y esperanza. Bajó la vista

- Santa existe si así lo piensas

- No lo pienso existe Serena tonta – renegó Yael – Y no te regalará nada si sigues dudando de su existencia

- ¡!

Pero ya no pudo decir nada porque la leve luz se hizo más fuerte anunciando que acaba de llegar al País de los Dulces. Serena se bajó del trineo para ir a morder una de las casitas. Solamente que le falló porque las casitas eran de madera y ladrillo común y corriente. Casi se queda sin dientes. Yael reía encantada. Tocó en la primera casa, pero al igual que en las quince siguientes nadie salió.

- Esto es raro

- Sí – no acaba de decirlo cuando vio un montón de antorchitas diminutas acercarse a ellas

- ¡Duendes! 

- Con ojos de gomita – corrió Serena para comerse uno. Pero al igual que las casitas los duendes eran de carne y hueso y estaban lo suficientemente molestos como para no querer escuchar las razones que tenían allí a las desconocidas

- Raptaron a Santa – decía un duende – Son cómplices del gigante

- Debe ser Sazuke… Creo llegamos un poco tarde

Por largo rato intentaron explicarles que ellas estaba a su favor pero alguien que se comía sus casa e intentaba sacarles sus ojitos no tenía mucha credibilidad. Por fin apareció Rodolfo el reno, molesto porque faltaban pocos días para navidad y Santa había desaparecido. Miró a las niñas con furia sin igual. Serena creyó se trataba de Rodolfo, el reno maldito…

- ¿Yael? – pregunto el animalito asombrado

- ¡Rodolfo! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- Cómo olvidarte – se abrazó a la niña – Si eras tan pequeña cuando estuviste aquí… cuanto tiempo ha pasado… Pero por qué traes gente tan rara… Se intentó comer a un duende – señaló a nuestra heroína

- Cree que tiene ojitos de gomita – reía la niña saliendo de la jaulita donde la habían puesto

- Sí, los duendes de dulce tiene ojitos de gomita ¡No nosotros!

- ¿Me das uno por favor? – pidió Serena

- No – gritó Rodolfo

- Anda, no seas enojón, iremos a rescatar a Santa…

Y la brigada se organizó. Serna nunca había montado un reno, se sentía especial y mágica. El animalito empezó a cabalga hasta que sus patitas dejaron de pisar el suelo para volar por los aires. La jovencita gritaba emocionada, hoy estaba en el país de los dulces… Yael subió en Rodolfo que con su gran nariz roja iluminaba el camino oscuro e incierto. La chiquilla casi sabía a dónde había llevado Sazuke a Santa…

No muy lejos de allí, había unas cuevas y detrás de ellas un antiguo laboratorio de Fox Corp que después de la guerra fría entre la entonces Unión Soviética y USA fue abandonado. Entraron con precaución, Sazuke podía hacer muy difícil recuperar a Santa. Serena pensó en transformare revelando su identidad a Yael pero el reno se lo impidió. Negó con la cabeza para decirle al oído que había batallas que no necesitaba de fuerza física ni de ser ganadas… sino entendidas

- Oh – fue la contestación de la joven – Sonó muy bonito lástima no entendí nada

- ¡Sazuke devuelve a Santa! – gritó Yael

- Es mío… ahora pediré las Estrellas de Oriente y el mundo entero…

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Santa solamente trae regalos a los niños que han sido buenos – frunció el ceño – No creo lo entiendas

- ¡Déjalo ya! – gritó Rodolfo

- Oh no te apures Rodolfo – reía el barrigón vestido de rojo – Me he divertido mucho con Sazuke… Está un poco confundido ¿Verdad amiguito? Pero con el tiempo entenderás… y verás la verdad

- ¡Quiero mis Estrellas de Oriente!

Y sin más Yael le dio un certero puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. Se disculpó con Santa por los problemas que le pudo ocasionar aquel chico extraño. Intentó explicárselo pero Sazuke no entendía mucho de magia, sueños y esperanzas… como no entendía nada sobre maldad. Santa sonrió.

- Y tú también has olvidado el poder de lo sueños

- A veces uno debe crecer – sonrió la niña arrastrando a Sazuke a un rincón pues no quería que Serena lo viera

- Crecer no significa peder la capacidad de soñar… son los sueños lo que nos han llevado a forjar la hermosa realidad…

- A veces Santa… el mundo de ensueño se rompe como un castillo de espejos y lo que te queda son pedazos de sueños rotos que alguna vez significaron todo para ti…

Santa negó con la cabeza, con el tiempo esperaba también ella se diera cuenta que los sueños eran más que simples invenciones destinadas a los niños pequeños

El país de los dulces victoreaba a sus heroínas. Serena solamente esperaba por su gran recompensa: una bolsa llena de gnomos de gomita. Se los comería todos a mordiditas. Hubo grandes bailes y un desfile donde todo el país, el pequeño país, conoció a las heroínas que salvaron la navidad… Pero Santa sabía que esas dos niñas estaban destinadas a un futuro más incierto y una misión en la que el destino del Universo estaría en sus manos… Estaban destinadas a la grandeza, destinadas a amar…

- Son riquísimos – decía Serena mordiendo uno de sus duendes de gomita

- Dame – le quitó la bolsa Yael – Duendes con ojos de gomita – enloquecía por tanta azúcar

Sus vistas se encontraron. El cielo se cubría de oscuridad mientras la aurora boreal hacía que los ojos de ambas parecieran un mar de ensueño. Yael susurró algo que Serena entendió como un quiero mis duendes de gomita. Una caricia, eternidad en sus miradas y después el tiempo dejó de existir. Estaban en el punto donde los sueños se pueden tocar y las estrellas se alcanzan con solo levantar la mano.

- Salvamos la navidad

- Sí – contestó Yael

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué pasaba en su ser? Cómo explicarlo, como entenderlo, cómo saber qué era cuando en lo único que pensaba era en… Entonces recordó algo que había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Sí, había encontrado la persona especial a quien darle la mitad del corazón. Sacó de sus bolsillos la joya, sacó la mitad y la colocó en su cadenita correspondiente.

- Es para ti – sonrió

- ¿Mi regalo de navidad? – miraba la mitad de corazón Serena

- Eres mi mejor amiga… Lo mejor que ha llegado a mi vida – susurró. Pero Serena ya no alcanzó a escuchar nada. Los grandes fuegos artificiales habían iniciado y la estruendosas risas de Santa invadían el ambiente

- Jojojojo

- ¡Santa! – y Serena se abrazó a Yael 

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

¿Mina Aino le has declarado la guerra a Rei?  
Las mejores amigas siempre se apoyan ¿Cómo crees Mina que ha sido Rei quien alejó a Haruka de ti?  
Esta es la leyenda del Hijo del Sol, parece que hay muchas pasiones encontradas y un mundo del que nada conocemos

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	16. Enemistades

**Estrellas de Oriente**

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_Mina Aino le has declarado la guerra a Rei? Las mejores amigas siempre se apoyan ¿Cómo crees Mina que ha sido Rei quien alejó a Haruka de ti? Esta es la leyenda del Hijo del Sol, parece que hay muchas pasiones encontradas y un mundo del que nada conocemos _  
Hoy presentamos:

**16.Enemistades**

Mina sonrió coquetamente, parecía que la conquista se le daba mejor que el modelaje. Miró con sensualidad a aquel guapo muchacho, Ryan. …l contestó con coqueto ademán que la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. …sta sería su primera cita y Mina se sentía joven y llena de vida. Lo mejor para hacer que el alma se sintiera un poco más viva era un nuevo amor. No había olvidado a Haruka, simplemente dejado que la pobre rubia tuviera tiempo de hacerse a la idea que para olvidarse de Mina Aino no bastaba la distancia. Rei por su parte miró al chico con suspicacia a esas alturas ya estaba segura la pobre Mina se había golpeado tan fuerte el cerebro que ya no pensaba, sin contar que su vanidad ya no cabía en tan pequeño cuerpecito. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y Mina la pellizcó no sin antes amenazarla, para ella sería Ryan.

- Es un país libre – enfureció la morena

- Bueno, allá tú – y volvió a pellizcarla sonriendo afablemente, como quien sabe ganará sin problema alguno

Muy cerca de allí también Serena y Yael tenía una especie de cita. Y eso lo apostó la inquisitiva gata. Aquella mañana Serena estuvo arreglándose como si fuera a salir con un muchacho, por un momento Luna se sintió feliz, cualquiera menos Yael aún si ello significaba serle infiel a Darien. Serena se levantó muy temprano, se metió a bañar y talló su cuerpo con una fragancia especial que una sola vez usó, una cita muy especial con Darien. Se tardó horas en peinar y arreglarse, ni se diga de la ropa que terminó por toda a la habitación mientras la pobre chica no se decidía con cuál se vería mejor.

- Me da gusto conozcas gente

- ¿Sí? – parecía desconcertada

- Es bueno tengas amigos

- Claro

Pero en cuanto vio que su cita no era otra persona que Yael la gata negra enfureció, estuvo a punto de arañar a la niña pero Sami, el hermanito de Serena, se atravesó en el camino. Para las jovencitas fue muy cómico. De la nada la gata le saltó al rostro y el chiquillo acabó en el suelo gritando como loco. Y finalmente las vio partir mientras ella moría de rabia. Quizá por el altercado lo notó hasta después, Yael había llevado un ramo de rosas a la jovencita, al igual que una cajita de bombones y una tarjetita que Luna ahora se encargaría de leer.

- ¡Odio a esa niña! – gritaba sin tomar en cuenta que cerca de allí estaba Sami

Serena por su parte se encontraba feliz y es que hacía tanto tiempo no tenía una cita que casi había olvidado qué se sentía ser amada. También ella tenía un pequeño detalle para su amiguita sólo que todavía no encontraba un momento propicio para dárselo. Tomó de la mano a la chiquilla para cruzar la calle, aquella fuerza mágica que experimentó fue inexplicable, pero tan fuerte y hermosa que ya no quiso soltarla.

- Yo no sabía que Lita supiera patinar – decía Serena

- Tú eres su amiga – se reía Yael

- Bueno, me refiero a de forma profesional… Sería maravilloso ganara… Ha estado un poco distraída y tal vez eso la ayude

- Pero está distraída por tu primo – sonrió la niña – Y eso es ventaja

Acaba de instalarse la Feria de Hielo, aquel año sería el primero de la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo. Lita en medio de la expectación de las chicas y más animada por Jordane que por sus propios deseos había decidido concursar. Todas decidieron irla a animar, patinara o no bien ya era de alabanza ir a un concurso de tan alto calibre.

- Te quiero – dijo sin más interrumpiendo la conversación (o monólogo) que sostenía Yael

- Gracias, yo también…

- De verdad te quiero – y se detuvo a media calle observando sus ojos verdes.

Yael se quedó paralizada, poco a poco sus sentidos se perdieron en aquellos ojos azules hasta que su rostro cobró un color pálido que semejaba a un muerto. Serena se acercó más a ella mientras el corazón de la niña se desataba en un latido inverosímil. Un auto sonó su claxon y ambas se dieron cuenta que la luz estaba ya en rojo mientras ellas seguían en media calle. Rieron animadas.

- Eres un peligro – Susurró Yael

- ¿Lo soy?

Lita estaba muy nerviosa, aún se preguntaba cómo se dejó convencer por Jordane. Ciertamente patinaba muy bien y su sueño dorado estaba por volverse verdad pero ella no tenía la preparación de las demás patinadoras que allí se encontraban. Respiró hondo recordando que todas eran aficionadas como ella. Jordane la estrechó entre sus brazos para infundirle un poco de valor y calor. Le sonrió amablemente antes de besarla en la mejilla

- Suerte – le susurró al oído – Te irá bien

- Gracias – se sonrojó la chica

Jordane ocupó su lugar en las tribunas, miró a lo alto observando que en la tercera final se encontraba Amy entretenida en uno de sus tantos libros, en primera fila Rei, Ryan y Mina, ambas parecían pelear por el chico y él dio gracias de no estar allí. Faltaba su prima, pero conociéndola seguramente se habría quedado dormida y con suerte llegaría a la premiación.

- Bienvenidos a la feria del Hielo – dijo el presentador

La primera participante salió a la pista. La mirada de Jordane se volvió tensa conforme los números de participantes avanzaban. Lita fue la número cinco. Su participación fue extraordinaria, el público la ovacionó mientras la voz chillona de Mina enloquecía a sus acompañantes y rompía las barreras del sonido. Ya no había más, diez participantes y Jordane sabía que aquel trofeo sería para Lita, entonces se nombró a una más: Michiru Kaioh y las cejitas del chico se contrajeron en una mueca de verdadera tensión.

- Perfecto salto…

- ¡Qué le pasa! – chilló el muchacho sabiendo que aquella jovencita se llevaría el premio por ser la novia de uno de los patrocinadores.

Se dieron el nombre de las finalistas. Y Lita saltó de alegría, tenía muchas oportunidades, demasiadas para ser verdad. Vio a Jordane, estaba muy tenso y hasta exasperado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mina quien acaba de llegar a los vestidores

- Como qué – renegó el muchacho

- ¿Kaioh? – contestó dubitativo Ryan

- Sí, ella ganará

- Pero si Lita es tan buena como ella – bramó Mina muy molesta

- Es la novia de uno de los patrocinadores, por eso ganará… son diez participantes y a ella le hicieron un favor especial

- Vamos, Michiru no es… – pero no podía asegurarlo desde que perdió la memoria Michiru era todo menos Michiru en el sentido amplio de la palabra, o sea una chica impredecible y que jamás pudieron entender…

- ¡Felicidades Lita! – por fin aparecía Serena. Estrechó las manos de todos sin tomar encuentra sus expresiones de pocos amigos – Eres fantástica

- Michiru también compite – susurró un poco deprimida y al punto del llanto

- ¿Sí? – se rascó un poco la cabeza sin saber qué decir – Tú lo harás mejor

Serena tenía razón ¿Por qué se preocupaba por tonterías? Aunque Michiru nunca fue alguien a quien pudo entender ella siempre fue honesta y leal y dudaba empezara ahora a ganar de manera ilegal. Michiru y Haruka siempre vivieron en sus mundo, fueron dos personitas muy ajenas para ellas y que sabían sus vidas a veces eran caóticas y dolorosas. No era momento para pensar tonterías, ella ganaría, era mejor que Michiru Kaioh

- A ver Serena ¿No viste a Michiru? – interrogó Rei molesta

- Pues creo no – movía inquietos sus deditos sin saber a quién recurrir

- ¿Dónde estabas? – ahora fue Amy quien la atosigaba con preguntas

- Arriba – tartamudeaba como si estuviera mintiendo o escondiendo algo – Es que se me hizo tarde… muy tarde y luego

- ¡Te quedaste dormida! – gritó Rei tronándole los tímpano

- ¡NO! – y sus ojitos inquietos se movieron buscando salidas en su pensamiento – Sí, lo siento chicas, de verdad, pero sí vi a Lita

- No importa ya , vamos a celebrar – invitó Jordane

- No puedo – le susurró a Amy – Debo ir a recoger un trabajo, pero después los alcanzo

- Sí, vete o también a eso llegarás tarde

Serena abrazó a la chiquilla, parecía se habían separado por años. Yael sonrió mientras su corazón le indicaba las sin razones que hacían su vida más dulce y llena de alegría. Le susurró un mal chiste mientras Serena acariciaba su espalda. No había preguntas, no había tiempo, espacio o una realidad. Silenciosamente se escabulleron de sus mundos para formar uno. ¿Por qué mentir? Como si querer tanto a Yael se convirtiera lentamente en un secreto sellado en almas solitarias. Pensó en Darien y un recuerdo se disipó ante aquella hermosa sonrisa. Y cómo no iluminar su rostro, cómo no pensar en un mundo habitable en que las utopías existen y los enemigos no existen, cosas de niños, cuestiones de sueños e ilusiones que a pesar de tanto tiempo en sus ojos verdes se reviven con el candor de antaño. 

Y Haruka había decidido rendirse, era tanto como entregarse a aquel rudo destino que se empeñó en robarle a su preciosa sirena. Su consuelo eterno sería saber que dentro de aquel barullo de confusión tenía la plena seguridad de haberla dejado en manos de quien la amara. Jamás creyó que llegaría ese día y contra lo que dijera Rei o su mismo destino había decidido por primera vez hacer algo para ella misma. Se marcharía, viajaría por el mundo, ya no lloraría, ya no sentiría, ni pensaría con la razón del corazón. Se prometía desaparecería de la vida de Michiru por completo. Oraba a los dioses, lloraba, solitaria su alma desencadenaba en lágrimas las pasiones que corrompieron un bello amor. Celos, pasiones encontradas, odios, rencores, destinos obligados, el dolor de la humillación, de ser parte del grupo marginado y poco a poco su alma se llenó de la amargura. Se quedó dormida. Soñaría con lo que pudo ser. Pero ni su sueño ya era velado por los dioses, un ruido extraño la despertó abruptamente con la sensación de haber perdido tiempo espacio en cuestión de segundos. Miró el reloj percatándose que ya era noche. Evocó un suspiro para la nada, tal vez una vuelta a la ciudad le tranquilizaría el alma y devolvería su sueño quieto.

Caminó lentamente, en espera quizá de ese algo que se esfumó lentamente en el tiempo. Y es que si lo pensaba bien, ya ni siquiera hablaba con Michiru en esos últimos meses, dos seres silenciosos se volvieron indiferentes en una forma que no se puede explicar, estaba allí para ella, la escuchaba, la abrazaba y hasta le hablaba pero algo distinto estaba en ella como lo estaba en su amante. El dolor las consumió. Se sentó en una banca del parque, esperaría lentamente a que la luna regresara a iluminar el mundo. Cerró sus ojos y el sueño que había olvidado hacía un rato regresaba lentamente a su memoria causándole un espantoso dolor en el cerebro. Era como una aguja que lentamente se introducía llevando en su punta cada recuerdo perdido.

Había sido una tarde tan hermosa que se dejó de cuidar de su molesto y celoso primo, pero no fue lo único que olvido, también el tiempo escapó a su cuidado disolviéndose con rapidez. Entonces llegó la noche y Serena no quería dejar aquel parque ni mucho menos a quien alegría daba en su vida. Yael cortó una rosa, hermosa y divina, era un híbrido extraño de los jardines. Le susurró al oído el exquisito poema que había hecho clases para los pasteles. Serena reía y babeaba imaginando aquellos manjares de los dioses y cuando cerró los ojos, su cerebro la forzó a imaginar que aquel anhelo y deseo no era para un pastel sino para ella. Como fuera debía mandar a casa ya a la niña. Se despidieron y Serena ya iba a casa cuando recordó que la chiquilla se había quedado con sus llaves. Por un momento pensó en tocar y decir que las había perdido pero por la hora prefirió alcanzar a la niña y evitar que alguien en su casa notara lo tarde que regresaba.

Y gritó su nombre, esa sensación que venía consumiéndole y no lograba comprender, se encendió de nuevo. Miró atenta sus ojos verdes, después esa sonrisa mágica que la devolvía a la vida. Solamente eran dos, nadie podría detenerlas ni abría testigos de lo que sus almas dejaran al descubierto. Serena quiso decirle algo pero las palabras se perdían en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Solamente eran ellas dos, solamente un segundo para amar y después cada una escaparía con la sensación de haber vivido una eternidad. Dijo algo sobre sus llaves y la rubia chica asintió con la cabeza perdida aún en sus sueños de pubertad. Serena sonrió, era tarde. Era libertad.

Michiru adjudicó su malestar a la falta de alimento, y es que tanto ajetreo la tenía sin apetito. Intentaba pensar aún cuando dormía, quería recordar y reconstruir los huecos que su cerebro todavía tenía. Por alguna extraña razón no confiaba en Kael y parecía que en nadie. Detuvo el auto y salió de él presa de un fuerte dolor en el estomago como la sensación de querer vomitar. Sudaba. Su estómago volvió a hacer un ruido extraño, parecía reclamarle la falta de alimento y hasta el desvelo por pensamientos perdidos. Iba subir de nuevo al auto sin embargo se sentía indispuesta para manejar, sacó su celular intentó márcale a Kael. Estaba apagado, seguramente el hombre seguía en esa fiesta macabra y aburrida. Recargó la cabeza en la pared en espera de alguna idea.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar? – oyó una voz masculina

- Pues – y al salir de la oscuridad se dio cuenta que aquella persona se trataba del muchachito de mirada triste del otro día – ¿Haruka? – interrogó con nerviosismo

- ¡Michiru! – la sorpresa fue más mayúscula para la rubia – Vi el auto y creo no lo reconocí – claro que no lo iba a reconocer, era un auto de la compañía Fox Corp por lo que era natural no lo hubiera relacionado mucho a Michiru

- ¿Me puedes llevar a casa?

- Sí – sonrió Haruka con melancolía

Se sentía extraña, era como los viejos tiempos pero faltaba esa aura de encanto de Michiru y que de verdad tenían razón las chicas, su sirena se había vuelto un poco más vanidosa, engreída y hasta algo antipática. Haruka tenía que voltear a verla para estar segura era con Michiru con quien estaba hablando y no con una de las tantas niñas ricas que la pretendían. Sonrió cuando vio que Michiru se apresuraba a poner algo de música, parecía incomodarle los gestos que ella hacía a las pláticas mudas.

- ¿Te gusta la música? 

- Algo – contestó risueña Haruka mientras la jovencita parecía disgustarse más por su actitud burlesca – Te rugen las tripitas – rió muy animada

- Bueno – y sus mejillas se colorearon mientras sus ojitos apenados no hallaban a donde mirar

- ¿Te invito a comer?

- Con una condición ¡Deja de reírte de mí! – sonrió con cierta timidez

No sabía exactamente dónde llevarla así que se paró en el primer restaurante que agradó a su vista. Michiru se veía muy diferente, era tan desconcertante la situación que casi estuvo a punto de gritarle volviera a ser ella. Después de una larga espera y una comida muy buena Haruka la incitó a pedir otro postre. Deseaba con fervor que por fin se acordara de ella. Ahora hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una de esas tantas pláticas que la rubia evitaba, por oír sus reclamos por abandonarla, por dejarla de amar, por fallarle, por... pero no habría ya nada. Hasta sentía deseos de platicarle sobre sus razones para abandonarla en casa de sus padres.

- Me gustan tus ojos – comentó Michiru

- ¿Mande?

Michiru comenzó a platicarle sobre su vida, lo triste que se sentía porque algo faltaba, algo que tal vez sus recuerdos perdidos tenían escondido. Empezó con el desagrado que sentía de vivir en casa de sus padres, ese trato seco que recibía y hasta parecía que era un objeto desagradable en la mansión. La hacía infeliz pensar que sin deberla ni temerla era ella lo peor que había cruzado por la vida de sus progenitores. A veces su madre le gritaba incoherencias y otras veces se enfada mucho cuando la veía haciendo algo diferente como ver televisión o leer algún cómic. Con su novio la situación era un poco más distinta pero seguía faltándole algo, no lograba entenderlo mucho, se aburría horrores esperándolo y para colmo de males a su madre no le gustaba estuviera a solas con él.

- Tu madre siempre te ha cuidado mucho, supongo que con tu amnesia te protege más – le contestó Haruka

- Quisiera... Quisiera tener un amigo – susurró para sí – Creo tienes razón – le dijo a Haruka esta vez – Debería ser más paciente y menos quisquillosa. Y dime ¿Te vas de viaje? He visto el auto lleno de maletas

- Algo así

- ¿Regresarás pronto? Quisiera pagarte la cena de esta noche y tus atenciones

- No es necesario, lo hago con gusto, alguna vez fuimos uno – sonrió – y es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien amo

- ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad? – sonrió sin poder disimular su gusto

- Eh, sí

- No te vayas entonces... Me gusta estar contigo... No te vayas

- Lo siento, es importante

- Bueno – sus ojitos bajaron la mirada – Te deseo buen viaje – Haruka creyó por un instante que la joven se soltaría a llorar. Michiru debía sentirse muy desconcertada aún y hasta quizá sola y desamparada

- Aun es temprano para mi vuelo, podemos ir a algún sitio y platicamos o...

- ¡De verdad! Me gustaría me llevaras a la playa...

"No me dejes" le susurraba en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Y es que en aquellos ojos azules marino se leía la ansiedad por su partida. Pues la vida de Michiru se desvanecía lentamente en la tristeza y soledad, no entendía a su familia ni por qué de su actuar, se sentía vacía aun cuando Kael estaba a su lado y poco a poco la soledad se volvió su mejor aliado. Pero era de tontos imaginar que Michiru podría acatar una vida común y normal, cuando sabemos es verdad que la naturaleza más secreta de los seres es incapaz de ser negada.

Rei no supo cómo la discusión que empezó por un triste pastel terminó en Ryan. Primero Lita habló de hacerles un pastel y encantadas todas empezaron a sugerir el sabor, color y hasta dónde se lo comería. Amy opinó que podrían hacer un día de campo y para variar disfrutar del clima. De todas las ideas como fue la más coherente quedó Pactado, no sin antes una leve rencilla entre Rei y Mina por qué lugar sería mejor para un día de campo. Pero Rei seguía pensando que la culpa de aquel pleito colosal la tenía nada menos que Mina, parecía que todo lo que ella decía, como Ley, debía contradecirlo. Y cuando el sabor de pastel fue puesto a discusión aquello tomó proporciones inimaginables.

- Me robaste a Haruka – gritó Mina cuando el alegato había perdido sentido

- Yo no te robé a nadie – gritó histérica la pelinegra – Tú sola asustas a cualquiera

- Calma chicas – decía Lita intentado apaciguarlas – Haré dos pasteles

- Y ahora quieres quitarme a Ryan ¿No te basta con hacer que Haruka se largara de Tokio?

- Mina Aino tú espantaste a Haruka, la ahogabas con tus estupideces ¡Por eso no tienes novio!

- Bueno yo los espanto pero tú ni eso Creo el único hombre que se fijó en ti fue Nicolás y eso porque el pobre estaba cegatón

Y la riña creció al punto que ya no importaba si Lita hacía dos pasteles o le daba gusto a alguna de las dos. Mina dio media vuelta marchándose a casa con su gato no sin antes amenazar con no volver a verlas si Rei no se disculpa. Pero Rei, orgullosa como era prometió primero morirse antes que disculparse o volver a hablarle a una chica engreída como Mina

- Esto no puede ser – gemía Lita

- Y por un pastel – decía Amy sin saber si reír o llorar

Fue así como Mina le declaró la guerra a Rei, ya no volverían a ser amigas, ya ni siquiera se dignaría a hablarle puesto que Rei se había empeñado en destruir aquello para lo que Mina vivía. Sus miradas se cruzaron, frívolas y llenas de un enojo nunca visto terminaron en silenciosos años de amistad. Y todo por un pastel. 

Verificó sus papeles. Abandonaría todo, ya no habría vuelta atrás, no habría más pasado ni futuro, no destinos. Se agarró la cabeza como si un intenso dolor la estuviera consumiendo, pero la realidad era que su conciencia hacía de las suyas. Ella no quería estar en una batalla que enfrentaría a los amantes prohibidos, dos seres que nacieron para ser enemigos y por las circunstancias juguetonas del destino terminaron amándose. No podían pedirle ser parte de la destrucción del amor, no podían pedirle terminar con el lazo que mantenía con vida a las personas. Ella ya no defendería el bien si éste significaba destruir lo que se amaba, tal era egoísmo o tontería pero cómo defender aquello que no se ama, cómo salir adelante cuando el ser por quien se vive es a quien se destruye. No podía, era demasiado para su alma contrita. Respiró profundo. Y a su mente vino la imagen celestial de su ángel: Michiru Kaioh. Por unos segundos le había parecido que ella la recordaba.

- Lo siento Michiru – tantas veces lo había dicho que hoy le parecía vano e insulso

A veces creía que de verdad Michiru no sabía el por qué la abandonó y otras tantas como hoy pensaba la chica se aferraba un capricho de niña mimada. Ya no importaba, hora de partir, hora de morir en vida.

- Lo siento cabeza de bombón

Y qué importaba si lo sentía. Ya no importaban sus acciones. No podía pelear, no contra el destino. Como lo dijo Rei antes que nacieran sus historias fueron escritas y hora solamente restaba ocupar el lugar correcto en esta obra teatral. Hoy le quedaba elegir a quién defendería en la batalla final, le quedaba enfrentar a aquellos que fueron amantes y que solamente se unirían en la muerte por un mundo indiferente a su pasión... a su amor

- Lo siento – repitió abordando el auto

Mireya Katsumi era una joven sacerdotisa, ella, al igual que Rei era vidente. Muchos sueños perturbadores habían traído consigo la nueva luna, entonces supo que el momento había llegado. Solamente restaba esperar, esperar por aquella persona a quien debía guiar para que la gloria y omnipotencia de los dioses se blandiera en batalla, para que de nuevo la luz surgiera mostrándose ante el cielo, mostrándose y haciendo postrar a una humanidad que sigilosa e imperativa exterminaba al mundo y de seguir así exterminaría cuanto los dioses había dado vida.

- No es fácil – susurró Mireya observando que los ojitos de Michiru expresaban la incredulidad

- Pero ni siquiera sé cómo reconoceré a esa persona, no me has dicho nada

- La historia se escribió hace mucho tiempo y lo único que nos resta es tomar nuestros lugares correspondientes en el mundo, ocuparás tu lugar para la batalla final y de esta forma protegerás a uno de los amantes

- Si te explicaras mejor créeme que evitarías mis jaquecas – sonrió con picardía infantil

- ¿Me pones atención o finges hacerlo?

- Fingir es una cualidad digna de príncipes – contestó con esa soltura orgullosa y misteriosa que desde su amnesia había adquirido – Es sólo que no entiendo, es todo y quisiera tanto que... Bueno

- ¿Un amigo?

- No – rió – Solamente deseo encontrar mi destino

Pero si Michiru hubiera sabido su destino, entonces hubiera deseado morir antes de alcanzarlo, o hasta permanecer en la ignorancia. Mireya miró el fuego mientras una de sus manos se posaba encima de unos antiguos escritos que había guardado tan celosamente su familia, secretos ocultos que ni ella misma lograba comprender.

Pero las leyendas son difíciles de creer y difíciles de olvidar. Cuentos míticos que intentan a su forma explicar un fenómeno para el cual no se tiene explicación y esos pergaminos relataban la historia del Hijo del Sol, el último en la estirpe de los Guerreros de La oscuridad. Y era irónico pensar que al Hijo del sol se le llamara el señor de la Oscuridad y tal vez se debía a su cegadora luz que irradiaba marcando siempre el liderato a su paso. Tiempos de Dazael habían quedado muy lejos del recuerdo de los habitantes del Milenio de Plata, el nombre de aquel gobernante había sido olvidado como el del Imperio Sol, hoy solamente restaba un imponente Milenio de Plata que majestuoso se erguía desde la luna. Un Milenio que encontraría en el tercer planeta del sistema solar el mundo perfecto para salvar lo que restaba de su Milenio de Plata. Pero esta historia comenzó antes que la reina Beryl amenazara al reino. 

Por aquella hermosa época cada planeta había dado al Milenio una princesa, una hermosa guerrera. La leyenda se centraba en los planetas exteriores, en especial el último planeta. La entonces guerrera Neptuno había acudido a las fronteras del Milenio con el fin de hacer su informe anual, había llevado consigo a su pequeña hijita quien apenas contaba con cuatro años de edad. Neptuno era feliz, estaba satisfecha de su vida y hasta daba gracias a los dioses con un fervor poco visto en un ser. Jamás hubiera cambiado nada de lo que tenía. Sin embargo suele el destino y el amor conjugarse para destrozar vidas perfectas. Fue lo que sucedió. En la frontera conoció a una bella mujer que en esos momentos pidió ayuda a los guerreros del Milenio. Una horda salvaje la perseguían. Aquella hermosa dama quedó fascinada por la belleza y sensualidad de Neptuno, fue un amor a primera vista que lentamente la consumía. Era un ángel, era un dios atrapado en un cuerpo perfecto mientras ella era un simple mortal.

- Mi nombre es Eterna

- Bello como la dueña – contestó la princesa Neptuno sin prestarle mucha atención a la dama

Así como el amor logra lo mejor de nosotros también puede crear lo peor y hasta volverse obsesivo. Eterna por un año intentó desesperada lograr enamorar a Neptuno. Una tarde en que los soles irradiantes de belleza iluminaban la atmósfera de Neptuno, Eterna despertó dándose cuenta que Neptuno seguía perdidamente enamorada de su esposo a pesar de que dormían bajo el mismo lecho

- Ahora estas conmigo – susurró molesta obligándola a terminar su tele llamada con su esposo

- Es mi marido – vociferó molesta – No puede sospechar que tengo un amante

- Y qué más da... Te he dicho que podemos largarnos y vivir para siempre en el paraíso

- ¿No lo entiendes? Tú para mí significas una aventura, yo no te amo tonta – y sin miramiento en cómo destrozaba las esperanzas e ilusiones ajenas repitió aquellas dolientes frases, explicó que la aburrición le ganaba terreno, más ahora que su esposo debía viajar tanto. Daba igual con quién ocupara la cama, daba igual su compañía o la de un perro, ella solamente vivía para su marido

- Eres muy cruel – lloraba Eterna

- Yo nunca te mentí, eres tú quien has vivido en falsas ilusiones... Jamás existirás en mi corazón de otra forma... Jamás – salió entonces de la habitación, harta de que su amante fortuita pensara idioteces como era el amor.

Eterna volvió a su planeta con el corazón destrozado y sus sueños aniquilados. Volvió a seguir su burda y pesada vida que parecía ensañarse con ella como un recordatorio constante que para aquellos que vivían en los sistemas lejanos no había más que tristeza, soledad, amargura y dolor. Y es increíble darse cuenta que los errores de los padres serán facturados para los hijos. Triste es darse cuenta que de aquellos que dieron vida a la leyenda del Hijo del Sol ninguno supo qué era de verdad amar. Mientras para unos se trataba de placer, instinto, supremacía y hasta una obligación para otros significaba evitar dolor y soledad. Eterna invocó durante muchos días al dios Sol, pidió clemencia pues ella no decidió nacer tan lejos de su favor, pidió por que Neptuno la amara tanto o más de lo que ella la amaba. Y entonces sus plegarias fueron escuchadas

- Neptuno, será tuya a cambio te pido me des un Hijo

- Pero ¡Oh gran Dios de la Luz y vida yo no tengo hijos para darte!

- Pero tendrás uno, el cual ofrecerás para mí... Y yo te daré el corazón de esa mujer a quien tanto amas, entiende que ese amor no se puede llamar así cuando tú lo estás forzando

- No importa mi Señor Sol lo único que deseo es oír de sus labios el amor que profesa por mí... Quiero me diga lo que yo deseo escuchar

Y Eterna quien hacía tiempo ya estaba casada tuvo un hijo, conforme lo acordado con su Dios lo bautizó y nombró como el Dios Sol pidió. Aquel bebé fue dado en cuerpo y alma al señor de la luz. Dos semanas después de su nacimiento apareció a las puertas de su casa Neptuno implorando por una oportunidad pues se había dado cuenta que de verdad la ama. Los sueños de Eterna se hicieron verdad. Sin embargo Eterna no sabía que su hijo ya tenía establecido su destino antes de nacer.

- Ese hijo no es mío – gritaba el esposo de Eterna

- ¿Y de quién más puede ser? – decía sin importancia alguna, al final ella tampoco quería al bebé

- Llévalo a quien su padre es... Llévalo a tu amante, el elegante príncipe de Neptuno

Eterna rió encantada de saber que la estupidez de su marido era tal que ni con tanta evidencia había atinado quién era su amante. 

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

La navidad ha llegado y todo mundo está preparándose para recibirla  
¿Cómo? ¿Quién es la nueva amiguita de Yael? No decían que era antisocial, Serena las castigará en nombre de la luna  
Un nuevo plan de Sazuke amenaza con robar los sueños e ilusiones de las personas  
¡Detente! ¿Pero y esos zombis? Qué clase de persona posee el poder de controlar las mentes humanas

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	17. Zombis por la noche

**Estrellas de Oriente**

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_La navidad ha llegado y todo mundo está preparándose para recibirla… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es la nueva amiguita de Yael? No decían que era antisocial, Serena las castigará en nombre de la luna. Un nuevo plan de Sazuke amenaza con robar los sueños e ilusiones de las personas ¡Detente! ¿Pero y esos zombis? Qué clase de persona posee el poder de controlar las mentes humanas _  
Hoy presentamos:

**17.Zombis por la noche**

Kael se sentía extraño dejando que la alegría y espíritu navideño se le contagiara de su hermosa Michiru. Navidad no significaba nada para él, acostumbraba aparentar que las fechas le llenaban de nostalgia y alegría por el bien de Fox Corp pero más allá de eso le parecía una fecha comercial pre fabricada para elevar ventas y dar un poco de entretención a la plebe.

- Pues te oyes como Johan – rió Michiru esa mañana al oír su explicación de navidad

- No lo dudaría – y su mirada se quedó perdida en el cielo, como si intentara robarle esa pureza a las nubes.

- Me parece que eres un aguafiestas – rió la joven – Como sea tengo pensado poner un arbolito de navidad en los doce pisos de Fox Corp y adornaré las ventanas, todas tendrán lucecitas navideñas, luego escarcha y pondremos un enorme Santa a la entrada

- Con el permiso de quién – le riñó de forma juguetona – No recuerdo haber firmado autorización para semejante ridiculez

- Ah claro que lo haz hecho y donaste para ello medio millón de tu cuenta personal – pero la risita burlona de Kael hizo que Michiru enfureciera, sacó de su portafolio unos papeles que mostró a su incrédulo novio

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué hora he firmado esto? ¡Falsificaste mi firma! – gritaba Kael preocupado por el desfalco a su cuenta personal

- Veamos, estabas tan ocupado que no te diste cuenta que me firmaste mi hoja de peticiones… Me donaste medio millón y me diste permiso de decorar Fox Corp

- ¿Hoja de peticiones? – Kael había tenido tanto trabajo en el último mes que le era imposible recordar qué cosas había firmado o cuando había visto a Michiru. Se sentía agobiado frente a tanta responsabilidad y un miserable por no poderle dar la atención que aquella hermosa jovencita merecía.

- Sí, serás mi modelo… A menos que no quieras y consiga a otro

- Pues me apetece la segunda opción – devolvió las hojas, ya nada podía hacer por su respetable edificio, así que dejaría que Michiru hiciera lo que quisiera con su medio millón o con el edificio

- Gracias entonces – sonrió Michiru – Ahora deja tus cuentas raras y acompáñame a comprar los adornos o te juro colgaré duendes navideños por dondequiera que toquen Feliz navidad

Kael sonrió, esa amenaza era suficiente para dejar por la paz su trabajo, prefería pagar a Hacienda por un error en la contabilidad que escuchar durante un mes canciones de navidad tontas y que le dejaban los nervios de punta.

Serena no podía creer que faltara cuarenta y siete horas para abrazar a Darien. Se sentía muy feliz, había dedicado una mañana completa a comprar los regalos de navidad. Aún no encontraba el regalo perfecto para Darien y mucho menos para Yael. Acarició a Luna y se sentó en la cama leyendo de nueva cuenta la carta que Darien le envirara. Suspiró antes de haber terminado de leerla, sintió que el corazón le dolía (Creía era el corazón porque el dolor venía del pecho y no del estómago como otras veces cuando ha comido demasiado)

- Te ves triste Serena – comentó Luna preocupada por el reflejo de melancolía de los ojos de la jovencita

- No sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo que es difícil saber qué encontraré cuando vea de nuevo a Darien

- …l te quiere, no dudes…

- Lo mismo me dijo ella – susurró – pero no es eso… Ni siquiera sé que es…

- ¿Ella?

- Bien vayamos de compras, aun no decido qué le regalaré a Darien y bueno me faltan mis amigas… con mi nuevo empleo puedo comprarles un regalo decente a todas

- Lo importante no es el regalo

- Lo sé Luna bonita – sonrió la joven mientras acariciaba la barbilla de la gata

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente, ofertas, luces navideñas y Santas. Se sentía la navidad, se sentía la nostalgia por el año que se va y los deseos de un mejor año, una nueva oportunidad para hacer tus sueños verdad. Serena tenía pensado regalarle a Lita un recetario que tanto le había gustado, era un poco caro y la gata así lo dejó saber cuando sus ojitos casi salen de las cuencas por el precio. Para Mina había escogido una blusa que sabía a la niña vanidosa encantaría. A Amy sabía un libro sería el mejor obsequio, pero ya que ella sabía nada de libros dejaría Luna la ayudara a escoger. Rei merecía algo especial, a pesar de las constantes riñas y rivalidades entre las jovencitas el amor entre ellas era más fuerte y sólido que con el resto de sus amiguitas. Ella misma no podía negar que sentía un lazo de unión muy fuerte con su pelinegra amiguita, quería darle un regalo hermoso, algo con lo cual Rei supiera que a pesar de sus pequeños pleitos siempre tendría un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

- La tarjeta es un bonito detalle… Se valora mucho lo que tú haces para los tuyos, era un lindo gatito el que dibujaste en ella

- ¡Era un venadito! – gritó Serena al borde del llanto

- Ahm este sí, un venadito hermoso. Si eso, me equivoqué… Mira allá es Yael

- ¡Dónde!

Allá, en lo lejos Yael caminaba despacio cargando en su espalda a una jovencita muy guapa. Serena se quedó quieta observándola, hasta donde sabía se suponía la única persona que tenía como amiga era ella misma. Hasta la niña nueva de su salón ya no le hablaba. Frunció el ceño mientras las interrogantes quedaban en el aire. Se suponía Serena era mala influencia porque Yael evitaba a la gente desde que estaba con ella. Apretó los puños. Por un segundo se quedó paralizada observando la escena. La chica debía tener la misma edad que Yael, sus ojos marrones resaltaban del pálido rostro, el largo cabello rizado ahora estaba recogido en una coleta. Serena volvió a fruncir la naricilla, no podía adivinar qué color era el de su cabello, parecía entre rojo, café y un tono marrón extraño. Ambas niñas vestían sus uniformes escolares.

- Hola Yael – saludó con la alegría que siempre la acompañaba

- Hola Serena – saludó la chiquilla jadeando por la carga que llevaba en la espalda – Qué descortés soy… Mira te presento a Kiwa – y los ojitos de Yael se llenaron de una extraña alegría al pronunciar su nombre

- Mucho gusto – se bajó por fin la feliz niña que gozaba mucho su paseo montada en su amiguita

- Mucho gusto – contestó la rubia con timidez – ¿Saliste temprano del colegio?

- Sí

Era muy bella, una hermosura que quedaba en la simplicidad de rasgos. No había, propiamente dicho, algo que fuera divino en la niña pero en conjunto sus rasgos la hacían una niña muy bella, tanto para igualar a Yael. Serena se sintió un poco tonta, quizá porque ella también se había creído ese absurdo cuento que Yael mantenía un grado de soledad preocupante. Claro, si Serena lo razonaba ella también estaba en un grado muy alto de soledad. Sí, se trataba de ser un poco más simples, era muy difícil encontrar amigos. Se despidió pronto, debía terminar sus compras.

- Ves Luna, estaban equivocadas Yael es muy sociable

- Yael es rara y no me simpatiza… Pero sí, creo te debemos una disculpa, la niña parece ser más normal de lo que pensamos

- ¿Crees? Me debes una sentidísima disculpa… Tanto tiempo viendo a escondidas a Yael porque ustedes creía tonterías sobre ella y ahora resulta que es más normal que todas juntas

- ¿Viendo a escondidas?

- Ah este – tartamudeó la jovencita contrariada.

Por su enfado había dejado escapar su secreto. Desde que las chicas las veían como una amistad dañina. Yael y Serena decidieron omitir de sus pláticas a la otra. Y es que era más sencillo así, era como vivir en un mundo aparte y hasta gozar de la irrealidad de un paraíso perdido. Muchas veces Serena pensó en si de verdad dañaba a Yael con su amistad, si la niña se había vuelto tan apática por sentirse segura a su lado… Ahora sentía que esas noches de tortura no habían valido la pena, Yael tenía amigas, hablaba con las personas y hasta donde ella había visto siempre fue una personita muy normal ¿De dónde había sacado esas ideas Amy? Si lo pensaba bien, la antisocial y de comportamiento extraño era la propia Amy. 

Amy se sentía extraña poniendo el arbolito. Era como regresar a su infancia y es que desde que se fue de Tokio dejó de celebrar hasta su cumpleaños, primero lo hizo por la melancolía y después por no encontrarle sentido. Ahora tampoco había uno en particular. Oyó la puerta y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por los gritos de su madre.

- Me estrangulas Yael – reía la mujer mientras la niña seguía besándole sus mejillas

- Pero te quiero… ¡Te quiero! – y seguía abrazada de su cuello feliz de estar en casa – ¿Iremos a esquiar?

- Ya te dije que si sacas buenas notas te llevaré a donde quieras de vacaciones – contestó la mujer calmando un poco la extrema felicidad de la niña con una caricia – Estas helada pequeña, te haré un chocolate… Anda ve y cámbiate de ropa

- Pondremos el arbolito – gritó al oído de Amy

- Espero no quedarme sorda este invierno – reía Amy contagiada por la excesiva felicidad de la niña – ¿Te ayudo madre?

- Por favor… Por cierto esta noche no podré estar en casa

- Pero es tu día de descanso – y como una ráfaga feroz de viento llegaba Yael a la cocina – no debes trabajar tanto.

- Es importante, además no haremos nada especial y si lo cambio para el viernes… – guardó silencio, algo debió haber olvidado porque los ojitos de Yael se empañaron, una sonrisa triste se plasmo en su rostro en un vano intento por mostrar indiferencia a su olvido

- Sí, mejor el viernes – se dio media vuelta

Amy se limpió las manos. Siguió hasta la habitación que ocupaba la chiquilla. De memoria conocía ese sentimiento. Tantas veces que su madre llegó hasta olvidar su cumpleaños que poco a poco la costumbre ganó borrando de su corazón ese sentimiento de dolor y soledad. Sabía que su mamá no lo hacía a propósito y a veces no era conciente del daño que causaba, para su madre siempre el deber fue primero, no había nada más allá del hospital y eso hería demasiado.

- Siempre ha sido así – dijo en el umbral de la puerta

- No importa, el viernes estará bien… Sea a donde sea que nos piense llevar – rió la chiquilla recordando que no dio oportunidad para que le dijeran a dónde la llevarían – Tengo que cambiarme… 

Amy se sentí de verdad feliz al ver el arbolito de navidad con todas sus luces encendidas. Se sentía hermana mayor y el sentimiento era un tanto desagradable, sobretodo por el carácter de Yael. Su madre le había dicho que la madre de Yael fue su amiga, algo así como Serena lo era para Amy y después se fue a vivir a Nueva York. Ella le perdió la pista, hasta hacía algún tiempo. El afecto que sentía por la niña era por el recuerdo de una íntima amiga, y hasta el sentimiento de culpa por aquella mujer a quien nunca ayudó. La jovencita pensaba en ello todas las noches, no quería un día darse cuenta que la lejanía hizo de las suyas evitando que ella pudiera ayudar a quienes amaba…

- Chocolate – y Yael le saltó encima

- Bájate – pedía Amy adolorida – Ya cené

- ¿Qué me regalarás?

- Supongo que un libro de buenos modales – sonrió con ironía

- Malvada, por eso Santa no te traerá nada

- ¿Santa? Bueno la verdad es que ya no escribo cartas para él

- Pues ni te molestes estás en su lista negra – frunció la naricilla – es que de que te da por ser odiosa creo ni tú te soportas… ¿Qué te pasó en Canadá para que te volvieras tan nefasta? Hasta donde he visto Santa siempre te tuvo en la lista de niñas mejor portadas y lindas

- En primera no soy nefasta, en segunda no me pasó NADA

- Sí, claro eres nefasta… Eres muy odiosa y engreída – su ceño se frunció pero Amy había prometido a su madre tratar de ser tolerante con la chiquilla malcriada

Se encerró en la habitación, no importaba lo que Yael dijera ella no era un ser terrible. Se recostó de lado en la cama, estaba muy cansada para permitirse llorar por hechos pasados. Dejó que Morfeo la arrullara. Para cuando despertó el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Oía la televisión, supuso que a falta de autoridad Yael de nueva cuenta se iría a dormir hasta que quisiera. Se frotó los ojos y cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con un pequeño muñequito.

- Yael – gritó – Vete a dormir, son las dos de la mañana

- ¡Horrible! – contestó la chiquilla pero de inmediato oyó la televisión se apagaba

- Y no creas me comprarás con regalitos – sonrió mirando el simpático animalito que la jovencita le había obsequiado

- ¿Yo? Ah eso, no es para comprarte – hizo una muequita de enfado y se siguió a su habitación

- Lo sé – susurró – Y más vale mañana te levantes temprano… Sueno como mi madre – se sonrojó la joven 

Sazuke había empezado a trabajar por su cuenta, si no podía obtener las Estrellas de Oriente faltantes bien podría hacer que las que poseía adquirieran el resplandor necesario para igualar el poder de las seis. Había descubierto que los humanos con sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones podían irradiar tantísima energía que figuraban el poder de una Estrella. Su nuevo plan consistía pues, en explotar esta energía dejando así sin esperanzas, ilusiones y sueños a la humanidad y a él con la oportunidad de triunfar.

- Es sencillo Jefe – explicaba

- Pues era sencillo tener las Estrellas y mírate

- Pero es infalible. Cada humano irá conmigo yo haré sus sueños realidad con el pequeño poder de las Estrellas que tenemos y después robaré la energía que los humanos generen

- ¿Dejarás a la población sin deseos e ilusiones?

- Bueno hay un precio por ello

- Adelante entonces… Y espero mejores resultados… Me cuestas mucho Sazuke

Sazuke sonrió, lo que su jefe no sabía era que tenía ya tiempo con su plan en marcha, había acumulado suficiente energía como para empezar a robar en escala mayor. Ya Luz le había platicado de la navidad y sabía que la mejor fecha para acceder a los sueños de las personas era ahora, robaría ilusiones, vendería engaños y hasta quizá encontrara las Estrellas restantes. Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en rostro.

- ¿De verdad crees que semejante idiota pueda traernos las Estrellas? – preguntó la niña de cabellos rosados

- Princesa tenga paciencia – los ojos de Johan se llenaron de codicia

- Pero el tiempo se termina…

Hotaru frunció la nariz como si hubiera olido algo realmente asqueroso. Una cosa era soportar a la mujer esa y otra muy distinta pasar navidad con ella, no pudo disimular su enfado, se sentía desplazada y de alguna forma sentía que terminaría como su hijo menor enviada a un interno de un olvidado sitio del mundo. Quiso llorar pero su ira le dio fuerzas para reprocharle a su padre todo aquello que su alma de niña guardaba

- Tú sabes que te quiero – decía su padre siguiéndola

- Si me amaras no me cambiarías por esa mujer – y sin miramientos se encerró en su alcoba – Ve tú, yo festejaré navidad en Tokio con mis verdaderos seres queridos

- Entiende Hotaru… ¡Hotaru!

Ahora Tomoe no podría explicarle que aquel viaje había sido preparado para que él pudiera formalizar su compromiso. Era ridículo pensar que ya estaban por fijar fecha para la boda y él todavía no le decía a su hija sus planes. Hotaru nunca conoció a su madre y falsamente pensó que su matrimonio podía ayudar a la jovencita en muchos aspectos. Estaba creciendo, se hacía mujer y él ya no sabía cómo tratarla, ya no encontraba su lugar ni cómo explicarle sobre la vida. Tomoe deseaba sentir amor, deseaba una pareja y una familia completa, no podía Hotaru ser tan egoísta cerrándole el paso a su propia felicidad.

- Hotaru

Pero no hubo respuesta. Seguramente la niña permanecería allí hasta el lunes. Dio un suspiro tal vez Haruka podría ayudarle un poco y hacer que fuera más sencillo decirle a su hija que sus vidas cambiarían, él tendría una esposa y dos hijos más, ella una madre y dos hermanos. Amaba a Mari Konik como no había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a la madre de Hotaru. Tomó las llaves de su auto, quería estar solo para pensar que hacer realidad sus sueños no costaban tan caro.

- Regreso más tarde

Hotaru se asomó por la ventana. Lloraba. Se sentía perdida, sacó de su escritorio el teléfono de Yael, quería saber que todavía contaba con aliados en su batalla.

- Tu papá tiene derecho a rehacer su vida

- Pero no con esa mujer

- ¿No será que estás celosa? 

- Esa mujer es mala y en cuanto se case con mi padre me enviará a un orfanato

- No es tan tontilla ¿Te parece si voy a visitarte? Así platicaremos y me invitarás un helado

- Hace frío – renegó la niña todavía llorando

Yael no tardó mucho en llegar, llevaba en las manos un tambo de helado que había sacado del congelador. Hotaru sonrió. Apenas se vieron dentro de la casa y Hotaru comenzó a llorar, refugió su cabecita en el pecho de su amiguita, se aferró a sus brazos como si la vida dependiera de ello. Quería morir antes de vivir para llorar, ya había perdido antes a su padre y repetirlo no lo soportaría. No había razones pero Hotaru lo sabía, esa mujer haría su vida miserable, terminaría para siempre con sus ilusiones y con el cariño que su padre sentía por ella

- No llores – acarició su cabecita – el amor no se termina porque alguien te lo pida o diga

- Es mala… lo sé

- Tienes mucho miedo Hotaru, nada pasará con otra mujer en casa… Hasta podría ser bueno y si no sucede así – tomó el mentón de la niña. Ahora podía mirar esos ojitos rojos por el llanto, ahora veía la angustia, el miedo y el dolor – Y si fuera así siempre estaré para cuidarte y defenderte

- No me dejes 

Michiru había visto varias veces el anuncio pero hasta hora le halló poco sentido: "Se hacen verdad sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Bajos costos por Inauguración." Quizá ahora le llamó la tensión por tanta gente que esperaba formada. Se acercó escuchando los cuchicheos de la gente. Todos opinaban lo mismo, era un ser celestial, un ángel que habitaba entre mortales y traía la felicidad al mundo.

- ¿Y dónde hago fila? 

- Allá atrás – señaló el hombre el final de una larga fila

- Vaya creo estaré mucho tiempo formada. Gracias

Pero a Michiru no le gustaba esperar. Recorrió el edificio hasta encontrar la forma de llegar adentro. La salita de espera estaba plagada de gente que ilusionada llevaban consigo todo lo valioso de sus vidas. De sus miserables vidas. Michiru sacó de su carpeta el tesoro más valioso que pudiera existir para ella. Vio salir a algunas personas de una salita contigua. Parecían embelezadas, como si sus cerebros se hubieran dormido presas de la felicidad constantes hasta quedar en un suspiro de eterno gozo.

- Creo me formaré

Tomó su ficha y regresó a la fila. Transcurrieron muchas horas antes que lograra llegar a la salita de espera. Ya era noche. Ella sería de la últimas personitas en ver al gran ángel. 

- La siguiente por favor – pidió la regordeta secretaria

- Soy yo

- Nombre

- Michiru Kaioh

- Adelante querida, el ángel de la esperanza te aguarda

Michiru quería estallar en carcajadas, sonaba más ridículo que adornar las afueras de Fox Corp con muñecos inflables navideños. La salita estaba oscura una tenue luz iluminó al famoso ángel y Michiru arqueó la ceja segura de que aquello era una estafa muy bien planeada.

- Michiru ¿Cuál es tu más profundo deseo?

- Me interesa más saber cuánto debo pagar

- No te apures solamente debes darme aquel valioso tesoro para ti, no importa qué sea y éste será sustituido por la luz de un sueño hecho verdad ¿Qué deseas?

- La oportunidad de amar… – tomó entre sus dedos el único tesoro que tenía – pero no pagaré tal precio, así que gracias

- ¡Qué! – saltó de su asiento Sazuke dejando ver su rostro al descubierto en la luz – niña tonta cómo puedes negarte

- Vendes mentiras – retrocedió mientras la mano que protegía su tesoro se mantenía en la espalda lejos del alcance del embustero

- Piénsalo – sonrió y la tranquilidad en su voz regresó lentamente – Yo puedo realizar tu deseo, te mostraré a tu amor verdadero y conocerás la felicidad de amar

Lita se sentía encantada, nada había más precioso que estar con él. Recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Jordane dejando que el ruido monótono de la televisión la arrullara. El tiempo se detenía y la magia existía cuando estaba con él. Sonó el móvil de Jordane y la mano que la abrazaba se esfumó para contestar el latoso aparato.

- Vaya, es para ti… Serena – sonrió Jordane

- ¿Uhm?

- Sí, parece que te busca con urgencia

- ¿Serena? – la llamada fue corta pero lo suficientemente impactante para alterar la tranquilidad del rostro de Lita. Tomó la muñeca del chico para ver en el reloj la hora. Colgó – Parece que Hotaru ha desaparecido

- ¿Hotaru? ¿Quién es Hotaru?

- La niña pequeña del otro día… ¿Me puedes llevar al Hospital? Tal vez esté con Amy

- Sí claro… La encontraremos Lita – tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura – No te preocupes

Era ya media noche. Tomoe había agotado la agenda sin que nadie le diera razones sobre el paradero de su hijita. Le angustiaba el que se hubiera escapado por la pelea que tuvieron en la mañana.

- Puede estar en cualquier lado – decía Tomoe angustiado

- ¡Amy! – las chicas se levantaron de su asiento la verla llegar a la cafetería del hospital

- Lo siento, Yael parece también desapareció. Mi madre no la ha visto desde la mañana… parece ser que salió a visitar a una amiguita

El grupo de separó. La señora Mizuno llamó a la policía mientras Tomoe se ponía de acuerdo con Marie para recorres las calles en busca de las niñas.

Mizuno no esperaría más. Durante todas las horas que estuvieron desaparecidas las niñas ella creyó morir. Sentía que su labor de madre simplemente siempre salía mal. Primero Amy y ahora Yael, en más de un año viviendo con ella la niña no se componía de sus actitudes hostiles y manías. Pensó en lo que pasaría si el departamento familiar se enteraba de lo sucedido. Seguramente le quitarían a la niña antes de si quiera poder dar una explicación coherente.

- Quiero ver a mi niña – exigió a la policía

- Está con servicio social… En cuanto termine la entrevista usted podrá pasar

- Gracias

Allí estaba la razón para que Amy detestara a la chiquilla. Parecía esforzarse como nunca por hacer que su madre pasara muy malos ratos. Siempre estaba angustiada por Yael: Si asistía a la escuela, si le iría bien, si comía sanamente, si tenía suficiente ropa (y para no fallarla se la compraba antes de averiguar si le hacía falta) etc… Amy frunció el ceño disgustada, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad reprendería a la malcriada por sus estupideces.

- Puede pasar – anunció la mujer policía

- Gracias – apenas estuvo adentro cambió su rostro preocupado por un gesto de enojo y disgusto – ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto? No respondas. Me tenías preocupada, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido… Yael ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Estabas enfadada porque olvidé que esa noche te llevaría a cenar como premio?

- No – ni se atrevía levantar la mirada – No fueron así las cosas

- Explícame entonces que sucedió

- No puedo – sonrió con melancolía

- Lo importante es que estás bien… ¡Ah! Y estás castigada hasta que tengas edad para votar

Hotaru por su parte intentó explicarle a su padre lo ocurrido, pero el hombre no le dio oportunidad, solamente quería llevársela a casa. 

- Bueno esas niñas nos deben una explicación – sentenció Rei muy cansada

- Hotaru dice que un montón de zombis las atacaron – se oyó la voz furiosa de Mina – Yo sé es verdad…

- ¿Zombis? Pues atacaron a Hotaru porque a quien Yael agredió fue a policías, claro después que intentó entrar en una casa

- ¡Me llamas mentirosa! – gritó encolerizada Mina

- No dije eso – bramó la pelinegra

- Ya basta – paró en seco la pelea Lita – Ha sido una noche muy larga y difícil como para que ustedes la terminen con una pelea

En efecto según el relato increíble de Hotaru Yael llamó al señor Tomoe para pedirle permiso de quedarse a la última función del cine. Tomoe quedó en irlas a recoger pero él nunca llegó, entonces caminaron a la civilización. Entraban a una zona residencial cuando unos ruidos en los arbustos las asustó. De la maleza salieron horribles y tétricos zombis que no dejaban de repetir "Estrellas de Oriente" Hotaru corrió para poder transformarse, pero su pluma le fue arrebatada por uno de ellos. La lucha se extendió hasta que un ruido extraño espantó a la manada de zombis y ella pudo recuperar su pluma. Quizá verlos en la madrugada habían hecho a Yael perder la razón.

- Báñate pequeña – acarició a la niña – Mañana hablaremos ¿estas bien? – y es que su mirada se veía perdida

- Estoy cansada

- ¿Te hago un te?

- No, gracias ¿Puedo irme a la cama sin bañarme?

- Sí cariño – volvió a colmarla de caricias y Yael se quedó dormida en menos de un minuto

- Mamá la concientes demasiado – le reprendió Amy

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Las personitas no escapan de casa porque sí

La jovencita guardó silencio. Ni ella misma sabía qué hacer con la niña. Recordó la primera vez que un demonio la atacó, el miedo que sintió, tal vez Yael sintió tanto miedo que creyó los policías también la querían dañarla. Sonrió para sí.

Se sentía muy confundida, quería marcarle a Sazuke para que investigara qué había ocurrido aquella noche. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vulnerable, como si su don especial hoy no sirviera de nada ante el poderoso enemigo. Seguiría viendo el techo hasta que alguna idea mejor iluminara su cabeza.

- Yael… Mi madre llamó, te recuerda que te levantó el castigo y puedes ver la televisión…

- Pero no salir – dijeron al mismo tiempo – Sí gracias

- ¿Te sientes bien? Digo, la noticia era para que corrieras a ver el televisor

- No tengo ganas

- ¿Quieres salir?

- No… Bueno quizá me gustaría dar una vuelta a la cuadra, para desaburrirme

- ¿Si te dejo salir media hora prometes guardar el secreto y regresar a la hora? – la miró con decisión y el presentimiento que para en la noche la estaría reportando como desaparecida

- ¿De verdad? – miró los ojos temerosos de la joven cabellos azules – Que tal que no regrese

- ¿Quieres ir a custodia estatal? Mira si quieres pasar unas noches en las instalaciones de Protección a menores mientras averiguan que la nefasta en esta casa eres tú a mí no me interesa… Media hora y si no te reporto como perdida

- Gracias – rió Yael

No lo dudó mucho, no necesitaba tanto tiempo para ir a ver a Sazuke. Ya en el sótano de los departamentos invocó su poder y una luz blanca cegadora envolvió su cuerpo transformándola en Luz. Chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato se transportó a las instalaciones del Centro de Investigaciones Fox

- Milagro en verte – decía Sazuke volteando sus papeles

- Algo me atacó

- Se llaman Sailor Scouts… Y ya trabajo en ello

- No… Sazuke, ponme atención, alguien quiere que deje de existir… Sí, era una Sailor pero era distinta a las otras que hemos visto… Me atacó cuando yo era humano

- ¿Cómo? – y el chico de inmediato soltó sus papeles para sentarse frente a Luz y escuchar el relato – Las Sailor no atacan a lo que defienden

- Pues ella sí, casi me mata…Fue algo muy extraño poseía la habilidad de controlar las mentes…Mira – se descubrió parte del hombro para que Sazuke observara la herida – Tú sabes que no soy tan vulnerable para que una patética Sailor pueda hacerme esto en el primer intento

- ¡Caramba! De verdad que casi te mata – lentamente dejó sus hombros al desnudo – ¿quién querría matarte cuando eres Yael?

- Alguien que conoce mis habilidades… A menos que la famosa Sailor se dedique a matar humanos al azar

- Ojalá sea la segunda opción, no es divertido… Yo no poseo don especial y si intenta atacarnos seré Sazuke tatemado… No te apures – levantó la mano en la que había atado un pedazo de diamante que guardaba la energía robada – Desaparecerá en un segundo – miró las heridas

- ¡NO! De verdad gracias

- ¿Masoquista?

- No tendré una explicación coherente para heridas que sanaron en menos de media hora… Si de por sí ya tengo problemas, mi sangre está contaminada y los humanos lo detectaron… Tuve que borrarles la memoria y cambiar mi muestra por la de una persona común

- ¿Y para qué vives con humanos que apestan tan feo? Vive aquí… conmigo

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo. Te pido me ayudes, encuentra a esa Sailor… esto no se quedará así

- Dame los datos… Si no está en la red mundial no existe – rió Sazuke tomando asiento frente a su computadora portátil

Luz rió, iba a decirle que él no aparecía en la red pero prefirió guardar silencio, necesitaba mucho el favor. 

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

Ahora Haruka y Michiru se llevan mejor… Quizá porque Michiru no recuerda nada…  
¡La primera nevada! Y miles de recuerdos, significados y nuevos retos

C O N T I N U A R Á…


	18. La primera nevada

**Estrellas de Oriente**

**EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO.**

_¡La primera nevada! Miles de recuerdos, ilusiones y esperanzas… Espera Serena, Darien prometió venir para navidad ¿Ese no es…¡Darien!. _  
Hoy presentamos:

**18.La primera nevada**

Serena estaba preocupada por Yael, eso se notaba a leguas en los ojos azules de la muchacha. Luna exhaló un suspiro de resignación, había cosas que jamás podría cambiar y el amor que ellas se sentía no lo borraría la distancia o las barreras infranqueables. Se restregó en la espalda de la chica, subió a su cabeza y por el espejo miró el rostro de su joven pupila

- Ella está muy bien… parece que fue el susto

- Sí – contestó lacónicamente

- Y en vista que no quitarás ese gesto aunque llegue Darien mañana…

- Él retrazó la visita, se supone debió llegar la semana pasada

- Bueno ya, deja te digo la sorpresa… Está en la sala

Serena salió de la cama olvidando por completo que tenía a la gata aún en su cabeza. El pobre animalito tuvo la fortuna de caer en la cama, un poco atontada por el golpe que se dio cuando chocó contra el techo.

- ¡Yael – se abrazó a ella sin piedad

- ¡Serena! – gritó Rei intentando salvar a la niña de morir – está malita todavía

- Lo siento – lloriqueaba mientras sus deditos chocaban entre ellos

- Yo también te extrañaba mucho

- Misión cumplida, regresaremos por Yael en la noche… No la pierdas de vista – susurró lo último al oído de Serena

Yael estaba muy callada, parecía que algo le preocupaba. Serena la conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse el cuento del susto. Esa niña tenía más valor que Rei, un par de zombis no la pudieron amedrentar tanto. Así que decidió preguntar

- Se trata de Hotaru

Serena palideció, tal vez se había dado cuenta que Hotaru era una Sailor. O de algo extraño en ella

- Yo llamé a su padre… me contestó una mujer y dijo que estaba bien… ¿Por qué querrían hacerme ver como una mentirosa?

- Bueno, tal vez se le olvidó… Y luego le dio pena confesar…

- O era la futura madrastra de Hotaru que la odia a muerte (palabras de Hotaru) y quería hacer verla como un demonio malvado

- Pero nosotras hablamos con Tomoe y gracias a lo que sucedió, la boda tiene fecha indefinida como la cena de compromiso. Así que si ella tuvo que ver, ahora su boda está en la hoja de canceladas y si no lo es pobrecita

- En eso tienes razón – sonrió la niña recuperando la calma

Haruka se quedó paralizada al ver a Michiru esperándola. La joven tenía en las manos una caja envuelta en papel metálico y un ramo de rosas. Iba a regresar al interior del edificio pero Michiru la había visto ya. Dio un suspiro y se resignó a admitir que no pudo abandonar Tokio sabiendo que Michiru se encontraba mal.

- Te quiero – le susurró al oído

- Pues gracias. ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu novio?

- Bien gracias – contestó con una sonrisa la joven cabellos aguamarino

- Y a qué debo el honor

- A que te vengo a rogar seas mi modelo

- No me gustan esas cosas

- ¿Me hinco o suplico?

- Ambas cosas – sonrió con picardía – No, de verdad no me gustan esas cosas

Como si fuera la primera vez. Era haber retrocedido en el tiempo y vivir de nuevo las sensaciones que mueve el amor. Quería abrazarla y besarla pero sabía ella no tenía ni idea que alguna vez fueron amantes. La invitó a tomar un café. La plática transcurrió en torno a autos hasta que Haruka creyó prudente preguntarle por Kael, pero Michiru parecía demasiado feliz oyéndola como para querer platicarle algo

- ¿Tienes novia?

- No

Y ahora la plática giraba en torno al amor. Entonces la memoria de Haruka la llevó a aquella ruptura. Esa noche fatídica en que escribió la despedida a su sirena, entre llanto silenciosos empacaba sus cosas para dejarla donde la había robado como si Michiru fuera mercancía defectuosa. Más de una vez la joven cabello aguamarina le reprochó haberla tratado como mercancía, la había regresado como un objeto defectuoso del cual se había aburrido.

- ¿Regresaste a tu novia? Suena gracioso ¿Me devolverías a mí también?

- Es algo tonto, lo sé; pero la historia comenzó atrás… Ella no era feliz conmigo y yo estaba molesta… demasiado para darme cuenta que cometía una tontería y que en lugar de buscar su bienestar intentaba apagar mi rabia

- Que carácter – apretó su mano para darle confianza – ¿Y qué te hizo la despiadada mujer?

- Dejarme de amar

Era triste pensar que la ciudad donde se juraron amor eterno sirviera de escenario para terminarlo también. Habían cenado en casa de los Kaioh, las miradas fortuitas y arrogantes contra Haruka no cesaban pero tan acostumbrada esta que se decía las necesitaría cuando se acabaran. Se quedó sola con la madre de Michiru, esperaba el silencio siguiera hasta que Michiru regresara, pero la mujer se sentía incómoda y pronto empezó a hablar sobre todo lo que le vino a la cabeza. La noche se volvió más agradable y hasta se dio cuenta que la señora Kaioh no era una mujer malvada sino una mujer que vivía para complacer expectativas sociales

- Eres un buen chico – dijo la mujer – Es sólo que esperaba Michiru tuviera un hombre con otra profesión… Tú sabes que cuando tengas cierta edad tu profesión se terminará. Te quiero pedir disculpas, te juzgué por tu apellido pero lo cierto es que eres un muchacho extraordinario… Y bueno para ser honesta no pudo tener final más feliz mi hija… Recuerdo a esa muchachita con quien salía

- ¿Muchachita? – Haruka sonrió. Después de todo había tenido un amor antes su bella sirena

- Sí, la chica con quien habla ahora por teléfono… Pero vamos, a estas alturas dudo mucho Michiru quiera cambiar la alegría de una vida normal y perfecta al lado de un hombre bueno como tú, por un romance de niñas con una chiquilla que ni siquiera podrá darle una familia

- ¿Cómo? – casi escupía el café

El llanto de un bebé detuvo su relato. Bien la molestia pudo haber quedado en "Omitiste a tu propia familia que era una chica" Parecía risorio que los Kaioh fueran la única familia en Tokio que no sabían su hermosa hija era lesbiana.

- Entonces te robaron la novia – concluyó Michiru sorprendida

- No exactamente… me fue infiel, hasta donde sé no tenía intenciones de dejarme… Después volvió a serme infiel y supe que el amor se había acabado entre nosotros… la dejé en su casa, no sabía donde más dejarla

- Vaya… Y a todo esto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Sí claro – rió

- ¿Qué cosa es ser lesbiana?

- Este – se sonrojó la pobre, había olvidado que por su amnesia palabras o sucesos Michiru no los recordaba – en términos breves es una mujer que siente atracción por otra mujer – iba a preguntarle si fue clara pero la mirada de interrogación de la joven le decía todo

- Esta bien – contestó – No creo sea tan malo, pero bueno, el caso es que tu novia te fue infiel dos veces

- Lo cierto es que podía ser más feliz con su última aventura que conmigo… Y bueno la dejé libre, después quería morirme, me sentía perdido, solo y abrumado… Quería morir… Supongo que por eso me dices tengo la mirada triste, la amo demasiado

- Pero si ella no te quiere, ni hablar, algún día encontrarás a esa persona – se inclinó hacia delante para besar su mejilla – yo te quiero

- Yo también – estuvo a punto de besar sus labios para su suerte apareció uno de los guardaespaldas de Michiru

- Señorita se desapareció… estaba preocupado por usted

- Lo siento Ahito – y el hombre tomó distancia prudente para seguir vigilando a la joven sin traspasar su intimidad – No me gusta tener guardaespaldas pero que le vamos a hacer… Sabes, tienes el don de dar luz a mi existencia

- Pues no lo creo. Creo es mejor vuelvas a tu casa… Acepto ser tu modelo si tu me cumples un capricho

- El que sea – se levantó de la mesa

- Pórtate bien – sacó de su cartera dinero para pagar – Si te sigues escapando de tu guarura no te dejarán vernos

- No soy una niña – frunció el ceño – pero está bien, cualquier cosa porque seas mi modelo

Lita se sintió decepcionada al ver la lista de votaciones de patinaje. Mina hasta furiosa se sintió, creía que Michiru había ganado por obra y gracia de Kael. Profirió un par de monosílabos y golpeó el cartel con furia. Jordane tampoco estuvo feliz con e l resultado y prometió mover cielo mar y tierra para dejar al descubierto el fraude. Por su parte Amy y Rei creían que Michiru había ganado de forma justa, ellas mismas vieron que la joven tenía talento para el patinaje.

- No importa – abrazó a Lita – para mí eres la mejor

- Jordane – se sonrojó mientras sus ojitos parecían dos luces perdidas en el infinito

- Si tórtolos ya vámonos que Ryan debe estar esperando en el restaurante – sonrió Mina contenta de haber unido a esos dos – Y ahora qué pretexto tiene Serena para no venir

- Ahm sí – dijo Jordane – Si vendrá solamente que olvidé ir a recogerla, pero ahora vamos, anda Lita – la tomó de la mano – nos vemos en el restaurante

- Yo no puedo ir – se escuchó la voz de Amy – mi madre trabaja y no tenemos quién cuide a Yael

- Pues tráela – sugirió Mina – Mejor no – se dio cuenta de su error al sentir las fúricas miradas de Jordane

De paso Jordane la dejó en casa. Amy tenía la impresión que ese par llegaría muy tarde por Serena. Igual que Rei, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo Jordane sintió atracción repentina hacia Lita cuando ni siquiera notaba que existía.

- Ya llegué

- Hija ya tengo que irme, le di permiso a esa niña de salir con una amiguita para el ensayo de su obra pero aún no llega… no puedo esperarla pero por favor en cuanto llegue jálale las orejas por cabezona y me llamas ¿Sí?

- Sí mamá – rió encantada por el intento de su madre de mostrar severidad contra su pequeño relámpago de problemas

Miró el reloj, bien podía ir rápidamente con la vecina para entregarle el libro que le había prestado. Así la espera no la enloquecería y es que desde que Servicio Social andaba tras su madre cuidaban el mínimo detalle con Yael. Subió hasta el piso quince, platicó cinco minutos y los nervios la consumían así que se despidió. Muchas veces le pasaba, se equivocaba de botón o se trababa y el elevador la llevaba al sótano donde estaban los autos de los inquilinos. Se abrió el elevador y ella vio a lo lejos al hombre de mantenimiento. Exigiría arreglaran esa cosa, detestaba el aparto se fuera de largo llevándola hasta el sótano – estacionamiento

- Sí señorita, pero yo no entiendo cómo es que se equivoca

- Pues ni yo – se sonrojó

Allí estaba Yael, entre el cajón 5 B y 6 B. Sus labios rosados de niña besaban con un loco frenesí a una muchachita de su misma edad. La otra niña, se sujetaba a la espalda de Yael mientras una de sus piernas se aferraban al cuerpo de la joven. Movía las manos de arriba a bajo en un intento desesperado por hacerla suya. Se aferró a su cabello mientras Yael hacía lo propio con su cuerpo. Cesaron los besos y ambas se quedaron mirándose como si la pasión las consumía ganando terreno a sus energías.

- Yael – llamó Amy

- Mande – volteó espantada la niña al reconocer la voz de quien la llamaba

- ¿Tardarás mucho en subir? Creo estarán más cómodas arriba

- Este – La niña no sabía que responder, se limpió los labios y pensativa miraba de reojo a su compañera buscando apoyo para la sugerencia. Pero la otra niña intentaba fajarse y arreglase la ropa

- Nos vemos mañana para el ensayo – se despidió la chiquilla a toda prisa – Gracias señora por dar permiso a Yael para ir al ensayo – se inclinó un poco en señal de reverencia mientras Amy fruncía el ceño ¿La estaban confundiendo con su mamá¿Tan viejita estaba?

- Tontilla ella no es mi mamá

- Ahm lo siento – dijo adiós con la mano para subir corriendo aterrorizada a su auto último modelo

Amy miró a la chiquilla con cierta malicia, esperaba explicaciones. Pero Yael no pensaba dársela.

Sábado. Se sentía un poco estúpida sentada allí en medio del amplio salón mientras Michiru trazaba el boceto de su dibujo. Tomó la revista que había en la mesita, apenas la ojeó para devolverla a su sitio, estaba tan aburrida. Recordaba cuando Michiru intentaba dibujarla, siempre terminaban haciendo todo menos el boceto. A veces la pobre pintora debía valerse de fotos y sus recuerdos para terminar su dibujo. Sonrió. Volvió a buscar entre los papeles algo divertido para hacer.

"Cuenta una leyenda que el amor falso engendró a aquel ser perfecto que desde antes de ser engendrado fue dado en cuerpo y alma al señor de la Luz ¿Y qué lograría el Señor de la luz teniendo un bebé para sí? Pues cuando la mujer lo llevó al templo para sacrificarlo el Señor de la Luz el dijo que tendría que cuidar del bebé hasta que éste pudiera entender que había nacido para vivir para y por el Dios Sol" Haruka frunció el ceño, adelantó un par de párrafos "Y nadie imaginó que el Hijo del Sol fuera capaz de amar, sentía tanta pasión como lo había sentido la persona que vida le dio. Pero apenas tenía siete años ¿Qué podía saber un niño sobre amar?" Y volvió a brincar párrafos en busca de la fatalidad a la que ya el autor dirigía desde sus inicios "¿Dime Dios Sol si te hace feliz tener a un vástago que desconoce su procedencia, dime si te complace verlo maldecido por haber sido engendrado por un amor prohibido? Hijo del Sol erguido majestuosos miras el atardecer, miras con arrogancia morir a aquel que te engendró, sabes mañana renacerá historia de todas las tardes pero por hoy sucumbirá ante su amante, así pues ese cielo que se tiñe de su sangre es un preámbulo para dar paso a su bella amante… su antagonismo" Para Haruka sonaba a poesía barata "Tonto aquel que no viera la verdad en los ojos de esos dos amantes, el Hijo del sol ya con edad suficiente para saber quien era y desde el cielo se sabía protegido por la furia del Señor de la Luz mientras su dulce amante aquella que naciera de las entrañas de la luna de Plata hoy se dejaba poseer, daba paso a sus pasiones olvidando destinos, olvidándose que a quien amaba era el Hijo del Sol"

- ¿Te gusta? – la interrogó Michiru

- Es un poco extraño

- Son leyendas de pasiones… A veces confundimos el amor con lo que nuestras pasiones desatan en nosotros… Así nació el Hijo del Sol y ésa – señaló los manuscritos – es su leyenda

- No sabía te gustaran los relatos antiguos – Haruka prefería no opinar, no lo haría hasta saber el por qué Michiru tenía en su poder un relato así

- ¿Te lo cuento?

- Sí – sonrió y con la mano la atrajo hacia así

- Pues presta atención… Cuentan los ancianos que el Hijo del Sol fue engendrado de un torrente de pasiones y sangre. La fuerza del amor y del odio lo engendró, y la muerte de su madre marcó para siempre su destino. Mas el niño podía amar, podía sentir con mayor fuerza que cualquier ser las mismas pasiones que le dieron vida. Locamente se enamoró de una princesa. Cruel destino que en una sucia jugarreta cruzó sus caminos para convertirlos en los dos amantes prohibidos… de ese amor, de la pasión, el dolor, la agonía y la fuerza para buscar una oportunidad se valió el destino, así cuando el Hijo del Sol cumplió los dieciséis entendió su destino. Había nacido como antagónico de a quien amaba. Ahora no restaba más que prevalecer su existencia… La guerra de dos que fueron amantes comenzaba… Ahora aquellos que se juraron amor eterno hoy se veían de frente para en un segundo de silencio guardarse tributo pues lo que una vez fue felicidad por mirar los ojos del otro hoy era dolor.

Haruka guardó silencio. Se sabía de memoria la leyenda y también conocía el final. Final que intentaba hoy evitar a toda costa… Por un momento su mente deambuló en la eternidad. Hurgaba en el pasado, pues si conocía la identidad del Hijo del Sol su misión sería más sencilla. Más de una vez pensó que Endimio podría ser el Hijo del Sol pero tampoco estaba muy segura que la otra parte en aquella cruenta batalla fuera Sailor Moon. Eran leyendas y como tal los relatos podían ser metafóricos. Miró a Michiru, ya también le había pasado por la mente que ellas dos fueran las que de una u otra forma tuvieran que decidir el destino del mundo.

- Es una obra de teatro, se montará el próximo año… Me pareció interesante

- Sí, sobretodo si tienes en cuenta que no es terrestre – susurró impresionada de que alguien ajeno a reencarnaciones del Milenio de Plata tuviera acceso a esos pergaminos

- Me parece la encontró por error en la Biblioteca… Ella ha escrito el guión. Me parece un poco aterrador pensar que alguien pudiera confundir de tal forma el amor…

La mirada de Haruka coincidió con la de Michiru. La joven violinista se acercó de forma titubeante, era como si algo ajeno a su mente la impulsara. Rozó su mejilla con una caricia leve. Sin saber el por qué la abrazó. Tal vez su corazón quería saberlo, quería estar seguro de que aquella persona era real. Michiru había soñado tantas veces con ella que ya no sabía exactamente cuándo era verdad. Sintió la calidez de su mano recorriendo su espina dorsal y como una niña se sujetó a su cuello, su alma presagiaba ya el cruel final.

- Dime que me amas – musitó Michiru pero Haruka nos e dio cuenta de aquellas palabras

Haruka por su parte se sentía temerosa, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que sus sueños se debían a malas pasadas de su mente, eran premoniciones de lo que deparaba el destino a aquel mundo. Sabía que tendría que convertirse en enemigo de Michiru si decidía proteger a su princesa. Siempre el deber fue sobre todas las cosas y ahora que Michiru ni siquiera la recordaba ese deber podría decirse se volvió más fuerte pero la realidad es que el amor la embriagaba. Nunca estuvo con Michiru por un deber o un destino sino porque la amaba de verdad porque estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por su felicidad, iba a luchar todos los días de su vida por perdurar el amor… ¿por qué un día se cansó? No, no fue así bajó la guardia pensando que su sirena podía estar mejor en otros brazos. Michiru era un lento veneno que consumía su vida, penetraba lentamente por cada poro de su piel envolviéndola en un sueño perfecto, llenaba sus pulmones de su aroma para que le fuera imposible olvidarla, dejaba que su cerebro guardara aquellas imágenes deliciosas que se conservarían intactas. Poco a poco sus besos se volvieron una lenta muerte, no quería escapar ni despertar de la bella ilusión que la joven le daba. Eso era Michiru un lento veneno que enloquce.

- Mira – susurró a su oído segura de que la joven lloraba

- No me sueltes

- Mira – tomaba sus brazos intentando apartarla – Esta nevando – sonreía encantada de poder disfrutar una nueva nevada al lado de Michiru Kaioh

Lentamente copos diminutos caían sobre Tokio. Lentamente el frío clima de Tokio se impregnaba de la ilusión de las fechas. Lentamente las ventanas se vieron decoradas por rostros de las personas que se asomaban para ver cómo las calles de la urbe se decoraban de una capa blanca.

Los niños fueron los primeros en asomarse, ahora ya no había duda, el invierno había llegado. Para algunos las fechas eran triste, momentos que se desean olvidar, se quiere dejar en el pasado los sueños con la firme intención de no volver a tenerlos por el miedo a perderlos, o por la torpeza de permitirle a la vida robarnos el aliento. Éste era el caso de Amy quien prefería ya no soñar y en su mundo científico habitaba segura, allí todo se podía corroborar.

Para otros las fechas significaban indiferencia pues eran tradiciones que no practicaban por sentirlas huecas, fechas comerciales en donde todos los anuncios inspiran a dar y sin embargo se olvida que lo importante es lo que se lleva en el corazón, se olvida que navidad para algunos credos es la fecha conmemorativa de aquel que nació para mostrarnos amor. Lita era el caso. Pero para Mina significaba tiempo de compras, tiempo de dejar que la alegría se metiera en los rincones más profundos así el alma nunca carecería de alegría.

Para Rei significaba nada, disfrutaba viendo el entusiasmo ajeno pero ella siempre practicaba lo que navidad traía consigo, Rei siempre estaba decidida a no dejar que las esperanzas, el odio o la amargura la dejaran con el alma muerta. Algunas personas hallan dolorosas las fechas pues los recuerdos pasados los invaden y es cuando más nos damos cuenta de los seres que se han marchado. Miramos con tristeza a nuestro alrededor para ver soledad y melancolía, hasta hemos dejado que la memoria se pierda en tonterías. Yael miró por la ventana sin levantarse del rincón donde reposaba, los sueños existían mas hoy estaban un poco lejos para ella.

Michiru y Haruka volvieron a abrazarse, la calidez de la otra les permitía disfrutar mejor el momento. Michiru soñaba despierta, miraba con ternura e ilusión a la nieve que caía. Como si cada copo le trajera un nuevo regalo para vivir. Haruka no dejaba de pensar en cuantas navidades dichosas pasó, daba gracias de lo que tenía, tuvo y tendría pues la vida se ve como se quería y ella sabía que el destino estaba en sus manos.

Y las personas notables eran aquellas que como locas salían a las calles. Muchas de ellas se entendía porque nunca en su vida habían estado en un lugar donde nevara y otras pocas era gente grande con un alma de niño. Como serena. Quien corría por todo el jardín gritando a los cuatro vientos nevaba. Alzaba sus brazos al cielo recibiendo del cielo la alegría y felicidad. Daba saltitos de gozo mientras su pequeños grititos alertaban a los despistados de la primera nevada. Volvió a gritar y el siguiente grito fue interrumpido por una voz que conocía pero hacía mucho no escuchaba

- Reconocí tus gritos… hace dos cuadras se oyen – dijo el muchacho intentado contener su risa

- Yo – tartamudeó Serena dejando de lado su euforia – ¿Darien?

Un nuevo grito de júbilo dejó sordo al muchacho. Algunas veces la primera nevada traían consigo más que el simple anuncio de un invierno más. A Serena le traían de regreso a Darien.

**En el Próximo Capítulo: **

¡Tokio de Cristal peligra¿Rini que haces en este siglo? No permitiremos que se modifique el futuro… ¿O sí¡Sailor Moon no es hora de dudar!  
Tuxedo Mask enfrentas por primera vez a las Bestias de Sazuke ten mucho cuidado pues son más peligrosas de lo que imaginas  
!Luz! Por favor escucha, Johan Fox solamente te está utilizando…

C O N T I N U A R Á…

**NOTAS**

Talalala lalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Si!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin la tan esperada aparicion de Darien ¡Volvio! Y creo mas de uno no le caera en gracia Y como ven la reconciliacion se ve mas cerca entre Michiru y Haruka eso si la primera recuerda que se peleo con ella jajaja, cierto que hay algo muy intenso entre ellas y la trama se enredara un poco mas asi que paciencia y preparense para los nuevos secretos porque pronto descubriremos los misterios que envuelven a la familia de Kael Fox

Por cierto subo 3 capitulos porque tal vez me ausente un par de semanas. No tengo tiempo para subir historias y escribirlas, o lo uno o lo otro asi que no puedo subir nada si no tengo historia verdad?

Hasta pronto y no olviden dejar sus reviews son inspiradores :)


	19. La Obra de Teatro

**"Estrellas De Oriente" **

En Contra del Destino

_¡Tokio de Cristal peligra! ¿Rini que haces en este siglo? No permitiremos que se modifique el futuro… ¿O sí? ¡Sailor Moon no es hora de dudar! Unidas venceremos. Oh Tuxedo Mask enfrentas por primera vez a las Bestias de Sazuke ten mucho cuidado pues son más peligrosas de lo que imaginas. ¡Luz! Por favor escucha, Johan Fox solamente te está utilizando… Hoy presentamos:_

**19. La Obra de Teatro**

Mireya Katsumi solía ser una muchacha solitaria, hacía poco había conseguido que su libreto fuera tomado por la compañía de Teatro juvenil. Poco hablaba con los jovencitos de la obra y a pesar que poco o nada se requería su presencia ella siempre estaba allí, observando cómo su obra "Hijo del Sol" se volvía una verdad. Una vez unos chico intentaron hacerle un poco de plática pero ella se mostró hasta asustada. La directora de la obra, la señorita Sue había intentado en vano que la joven perdiera un poco de su timidez y pudiera llenarse de amigos. Pronto se rindió cuando se dio cuenta que la jovencita se dedicaba a vigilar a Yael, su actriz principal.

- Anda dime ¿Qué tiene de especial esa niña?

- Nada – rió Mireya mostrando sus enormes dientes

- ¿Es por las Estrellas? ¿Crees ella tenga una?

- No es eso – contestó con desdén

- ¿Algún día confiarás en mí?

Pero esa media sonrisa le daba la contestación perfecta. Mireya ahora era de parte de un mundo distante donde Sue no tenía cabida, donde ellas dos dejaban de ser las mejores amigas para convertirse en dos seres ajenos incapaz de siquiera llamarse iguales. Sue sonrió con tristeza, ahora no importaba lo que ella sintiera o pensara pues Mireya tenía una misión que cumplir y se llamaba: Estrellas de Oriente.

- Muy bien empecemos. La escena 16 Kiwa y Yael a escena

-¡Voy! – gritó Kiwa subiendo como ráfaga al escenario para ocupar su lugar – Muy bien…

La mirada de Sue se llenó de resentimiento. Los recuerdos se pierden con el tiempo.

**& & &**

Darien se sentía abrumado con tanta atención que recibía. Serena no lo soltaba ni para ir al baño y las chicas se desvivían por oír sus relatos. Darien se daba cuenta que las chicas habían cambiando. Amy se había vuelto más tímida y hasta su mirada más triste. Rei seguía siendo una muchachita extraordinaria y tan elegante que no podía dejar de ser el antagónico de Serena. Lita poco o nada había cambiado pues su dulzura seguía siendo su principal cualidad. Mina era la que más cambió, se volvió más materialista y un poco más arrogante aun así su simpatía seguía intacta. Y qué decir de Serena, ella nunca cambiaría ni aunque pasaran cien años de lejanía entre ellos.

- He venido a ayudarles también

- No te apures por Sazuke Darien, tenemos todo bajo control – alardeaba Mina segura de ello cuando todas se sentían perdidas sin saber a dónde llevaría aquella batalla

Serena no quería despedirse de él, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y saciarse de su ser hasta sentir que la muerte la había alcanzado llevándola de regreso al paraíso perdido. Pero Rei, aunque le costara aceptarlo, tenía razón, lo ahogaba demasiado. Se despidió de él permitiéndole un poco de libertad. Darien la besó. Sonrió tratando con ese gesto de explicarle que no era falta de amor, sino asuntos que ocupaban su atención

- ¡Vete! – salió como ráfaga centellante Jordane

- ¡Déjalo! – gritaba como loca Serena

Y es que los últimos días hasta parecía que Jordane olía a Darien a distancia. Lo único bueno era tener a Lita cerca así el impetuoso chico podía calmarse y ella disfrutar del amor.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Darien subiendo a su auto

Mientras se alejaba de Serena pensaba en los años de distancia, en el tiempo que se había ido a causa de buscar un mejor futuro. Muchas veces Serena le insinuó que un mejor mañana no podía significar sacrificar lo que tanto amabas. Pero para Darien eran niñerías, lo que hoy sacrificaba mañana daría grandes frutos. Tomó su celular

- ¿Minek? Sí, ya voy para allá

Apenas creía que el asunto de Sazuke tuviera esas dimensiones. Había conocido a Minek la primera noche que pasó en Tokio, la niña lo abordó en el estacionamiento para explicarle que ella pretendía ayudarle pues corría peligro. La historia de las Estrellas de Oriente seguía siendo ambigua y hasta poco creíble pero lo cierto era el enorme poder que fabricaba Sazuke con aquellas Estrellas. Darien no quiso preocupar a Serena, suficiente tenían con tantos años de no verse como para ahora ocuparla en asuntos de fin del mundo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y de las sombras salió una figurita que él bien conocía.

- Necesito tu ayuda – pidió la figurita

- ¿Qué? – no daba crédito a quien veía

- Tokio de Cristal peligra – y sus ojos salieron a la luz para que Darien pudiera observarlos. Eran tal cual los recordaba – Tu futuro peligra – mascullo la niña al punto de lágrimas

- ¿Qué está pasando Rini?

- Tokio de Cristal está siendo destruido… El Guerrero de la Oscuridad lentamente se apodera de Tokio y ahora he viajado en el tiempo pues si no recupero las Estrellas de Oriente nuestro futuro será muerte, soledad y destrucción

- Rini

Minek también le había dicho lo miso. Tokio de Cristal caía a manos del Guerrero de la Oscuridad, el Hijo del Sol. Lentamente había ido acabando con cada Sailor y estaba por penetrar en el palacio…la última defensa no resistiría mucho. Ahora Rini. Darien tomó asiento después de servirle de cenar a la niña. Si no se equivocaba ahora Rini debía tener unos catorce años. Había crecido mucho aunque sus facciones seguían siendo los de una niña, se había convertido ya en toda una pequeña damita, hasta sus movimientos notaban la refinación de una princesa.

- No puedes decirle a Serena de mí – decía la niña con sus ojos vidriosos por el llanto

La noche llegó. Ahora Rini podía dormir a salvo, lejos de cualquier cruenta guerra y en morada de su futuro padre: El Rey Endimio. Apenas cerró sus ojos y soñó, regresó como si se tratara de una penitencia impuesta, a Tokio de Cristal, a aquel día fatídico en que las sombras de la penumbra se posaron sobre su hogar. Delante del trono miraba su fotografía, observaba con peculiar orgullo su rostro pueril. En dos años más ella sería nombrada la heredera al trono de Tokio de Cristal y sus sueños se volverían realidad. Apretó con fuerza su transformador mientras su entero ser se saciaba de altanería al saberse la mejor Sailor Scout. Pero entonces vino aquella tremenda explosión y los cristales que guardaban el trono estallaron con tal estrépito que apenas pudo reaccionar. Fue como verlo en cámara lenta la segunda vez, ver desde el punto espectador a cada fragmento de cristal volar por los cielos. Despertó exaltada para darse cuenta que estaba aún en el viejo Tokio. Sonrió con malicia, hora de cumplir su destino.

**& & &**

Haruka estaba tan impactada que no se dio cuenta a qué hora Michiru se quitó los guantes para ponérselo a ella. Todos los Kaioh tenían en su sangre un gen artístico, su madre había tocado el piano y en sus tiempos resultó una de las mejores, su padre por otro lado se dedicó a la arquitectura y había ganado varios premios por impresionantes fachadas y esculturas que si bien cabían en los términos de arte abstracta eran muy originales. Sonrió pensando que tantos años con Michiru y nunca supo de ello, ahora comprendía por qué la muchachita se sentía un poco frustrada cuando las críticas de los periodistas no usaban la palabra Excelso o algún sinónimo. Para un Kaioh no se trataba de ser bueno en el arte sino el mejor.

- Ah que es un martirio – sonrió Michiru

- Pues no lo sé, nunca he tenido que superar a mis antepasados

No mirar atrás, no permitirle a la vida robar el aliento para continuar, solamente ellas dos. Se fijó en los ojos de su ex amante, imaginó por un momento lo que en su mente lucubraba y la soledad que cada noche la invadía. Tomó su mano porque hoy estaba decidida a no hacerla su enemiga. Y si realmente lo pensaba no existían los enemigos, solamente existían ellas dos en medio de una isla de concreto. Michiru entreabrió la boca, parecía quererle decir algo pero luego calló. Bajó su mirada y Haruka la tomó del mentón.

- Debemos irnos la función comienza a las cinco

- Sí – pero Haruka leía la locura de sus pensamientos en la mirada de la joven violinista

Michiru gritaba detente, pedía un segundo para que solamente existieran ellas dos, para poder decirle lo que su corazón guardaba, mostrarle en un solo beso que no existían enemigos, que ella nunca lo fue y ahora solamente existirían ellas… Haruka se quitó el abrigo para cubrir los bracitos fríos de su compañera.

- Hará mucho frío este invierno – comentó Haruka al aire

- Sí – y la joven se frotaba los bracitos buscando que un poco de calor llegara a su cuerpo

La función estaba por empezar. En el gran cartelón exterior se leía: "Hoy: Hijo del Sol de Mireya Katsumi presentada por la compañía Teatral juvenil" Haruka exhalo un suspiro de felicidad pues seguramente el teatro tendría ya puesta la calefacción y ella por fin se sentiría menos en el polo norte.

- Ven – Michiru literalmente la arrastró hasta los camerinos

**& & &**

Yael se sentía nerviosa al igual que sus compañeros actores. Ésta era la primera vez que actuaba en un lugar tan importante y frente a tanta gente, empezaba a olvidarse de sus diálogos y finalmente ya no podía ni amarrarse la corbata. Siempre pensó que cuando llegara a actuar en una obra de renombre como aquella, sería en un papel simplón y hasta quizá sin un parlamento. Hoy se veía ante cientos de personas en el papel protagónico. Sonrió pensando que su suerte se debía más a su osadía. Estuvo hostigando a la pobre Sue por meses hasta que cedió dándole la oportunidad de mostrarle lo talentosa que era. Un golpecito en la espalda la hizo estremecerse. Ya era hora.

- Buenas noches, es un placer para mí presentar la Obra titulada: Hijo del Sol escrita por Mireya Katsumi

- Es ella – señaló Michiru a la chica tímida y reservada que permanecía sentada en la primera fila

- ¡Tercera llamada! Comenzamos

Y en el escenario apareció una muchacha vestida de campesina mientras ruidos de lo que parecía aviones se escuchaba en el teatro. Michiru verificó la hora, parecía estar muy ansiosa. Haruka disfrutaba de la calefacción más que de la obra ah y claro de la compañía. ¿Quién no disfrutaría al lado de Michiru?

- Tienes el don – susurró Yael apareciendo en escena vestida de príncipe extrañamente

Michiru sonrió. Encontraba simpático esas fachas extrañas que vestía Yael. Empezando por sus pantalones cortos que remataban con unos botines negros. El saco tenía unas terminaciones como faldones y de las mangas le salían los puños de una camisa ¡Qué importaba la vestimenta cuando su actuación era magnífica!

- Mira – susurró Michiru al oído de Haruka – es Sazuke el Señor de las ilusiones

Y Haruka volteó de inmediato, observando al que era su enemigo con sus ojos de frivolidad viendo al recinto infestado de humanos, no podía disimular su desagrado por la pestilencia que tanto humano junto generaba. Alzó la nariz tratando que aquel aroma se alejara lo más posible de él. La joven rubia se paró dispuesta a ir a detenerlo, pero Michiru la jaló del brazo sentándola de nuevo.

- Espera a que termine

- No puedo preciosa – contestó Haruka con una sonrisa tierna

- Bueno – se resignó la joven

En los pasillos perdió al chico. Pero tal parecía que no era la única que había visto al muchacho, también las jóvenes Scout estaban buscándolo. Darien sonrió observando con cuidado a Haruka, tal parecía que muchas cosas por allí jamás cambiaban

- Me da gusto verte – sonrió el joven

- A mi también – extendió la mano en un fraterno saludo – separémonos

- ¡Yo doy las órdenes! – gritó Mina encolerizada – veamos… separémonos – gritó mostrándose orgullosa de su inteligencia y don innato de mando

- Bien – estaban a punto de irse cuando Darien detuvo a Haruka. Le susurró al oído cuidara de Serena mientras él mismo se ocupaba de Sazuke. A Haruka le pareció extraño su preocupación por Serena y por un enemigo tan patético

- Sabes que aunque no lo pidieras lo haría

Los aplausos llegaron hasta las afueras del teatro donde Amy, Serena y Haruka seguían intentando rastrear a una de las bestias de Sazuke. Serena miró hacia el teatro tristemente, hubiera querido estar allí o tener una explicación lógica del por qué estaba ausente. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro. Y entonces vino una gritería espantosa.

- ¡Sazuke!

- Vamos a dentro – pero el teatro estaba bajo un extraño campo de energía que mantenía todas las entradas selladas – Debemos entrar – gritó Haruka desesperada recordando que todavía Michiru estaba allí

**& & &**

Sakuze hizo un solo disparo y de inmediato los espectadores cayeron en su dominio cediéndole la energía necesaria para lograr sacar la estrella de Oriente. Poco a poco la energía tomó un punto final y se disparó contra Sue. Un tremendo grito de la chica y quedó flotando mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía la tan ansiada Estrella de Oriente. Los ojos de Sazuke se llenaron de codicia, hoy sus fracasos valían la pena. Un verde cobre irradiaba en el techo de forma espectral.

- Es mío

- No te lo permitiré – se oyó la imperiosa voz de Tuxido Mask

- ¿Pretendes detenerme con una rosa? Bueno te daré crédito por usar la rosa, que es muy cara…pudiste usar… ¿Margaritas? O zacate

- Dame esa Estrella

- Primero muerto – susurró Sazuke

Entonces de las sombras aparecieron sus tres bestias guiadas por el error genético que generó su última bestia. La primera y que poseía una de las Estrellas incrustadas en su collar: Yun. Era la más torpe y hasta estúpida, había aplastado una vez la cabeza de Michiru. La segunda bestia: Yen quien era menos torpe pero con un alto grado de peligrosidad por sus garras envenenadas, había una vez casi matado a Yael cuando la jovencita intentó salvar a Hotaru. La tercera: Yon a quien bautizó a sí por ser el único animal que mostraba inteligencia y prudencia. Hasta el momento no había hecho ninguna hazaña notable a menos que permanecer en el anonimato contara. Y por último su error genético que una vez le causó pavor al igual que a Sailor Moon: Júnior ¿por qué así? Porque le parecía que tenía un carácter tan enojón como el de Luz así que bien pudo ser hijo suyo…

- Ataquen mis bellas bestias y mátenlo

El primero en ir contra Tuxedo se trató de Yen quien a toda velocidad desgarró la capa de nuestro héroe. Tuxedo en vano intentó defenderse. Sazuke entonces pudo en paz tomar la Estrella, la metió entre sus ropas y escapó mientras las bestias seguían entretenidas con su juguete nuevo.

- Soy una Sailor Scout

Pero su grito de guerra fue interrumpido por un silbido. Las bestias levantaron la cabeza y lentamente se desvanecieron convirtiéndose en polvo que se iba con el viento.

- Lo siento Sailor Moon – maldecía Tuxedo

- No te preocupes lo importante es que estés bien

- Lo importante es tener esas Estrellas Sailor Moon – gritó furioso nuestro héroe

- Lo siento – musitó Sailor Moon sin entender cuál era su enojo

**& & &**

Esa noche Darien soñó. Como en otras veces retornó a aquel Milenio de Plata donde él y Serena se juraron amor eterno. Era una noche fría un poco más de las que eran en ese tiempo en Tokio. Se veía a alo lejos platicando con una bella dama que si sus recuerdos no lo engañaban se trataba de Setsuna. Miró a su derecha observando que Serena nerviosamente intentaba escabullirse de la fiesta. Ese no era el baile donde conoció a Serena. Siguió a Serena, pues en aquellas imágenes de su cerebro él era como un fantasma errante y solitario. La joven salía de palacio hasta encontrarse con una sombra que se refugiaba entre las tinieblas.

- No puedes estar aquí – decía Serena temerosa

- No podía irme sin ti

- Sabes que no puedes arriesgar de esta forma tu vida

- Y tú sabes mejor que yo que nada me importa vivir si tú y yo tendremos que ser enemigos

- No necesariamente… Son tiempos difíciles y esta locura cesará antes que…Antes que tengamos que enfrentarnos

- Ven conmigo… Ven conmigo…

La luz que aquel ser generaba le nubló la vista totalmente. Regresó su vista y su sueño había cambiado, vagaba entre las calles de lo que hoy era Tokio, parecía de alguna forma haber obtenido el poder de ver más allá ya que estaba seguro de estar en tiempo real.

- Dime que me amas – suplicaba la muchachita de cabellos de fuego a su amante

Un tintineo musical de unas campanas llegaron a sus oídos. Media noche. La parejita de enamorados seguía besándose con frenesí. La locura los tenía totalmente dominados, un ligero suspiro y la leve luz iluminó el rastro de la jovencita de cabellos de fuego. Sus ojos marrones brillaban llenos de magia en medio de aquel fulgor de pasiones. Jadeó ligeramente como si el aire ya no fuera suficiente para dos almas en plena locura.

- Yael – susurró a su oído – Yael – susurraba cada vez más fuerte

La jovencita de ojos marrones cerró los ojos déjadose llevar por los besos que su amante le prodigaba en el cuello. Una ligera mueca de dolor asustó a Darien quien seguía sin entender el por qué de ese lugar y personas. Pero su espera tuvo frutos. Conforme la muequita de dolor de la jovencita se volvía en un gesto permanente las tinieblas nublaban más aquellas calles. Un nuevo sonido inaudible de una respiración agitada y las lámparas de las calles parpadeaban con locura. Pronto las luces se fueron y un viento helado agitó las copas de lo árboles.

- Te amo – masculló por fin la voz del amante. Una voz que jamás olvidaría Darien

Al finalizar la frase los cristales de toda la cuadra estallaron con un estrepitoso ruido. El aire provino del piso al cielo y las ráfagas de viento ahora contenían un fuego que no parecía proceder de ningún sitio.

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Darien despertando en su cama

- ¿Estás bien? – entró Rini corriendo a la alcoba

- Un mal sueño – se frotó el arco de la nariz – No es nada

- ¿Un mal sueño o una visión del futuro?

- No, todo está bien Rini

La niña regresó a su habitación no muy convencida, esperaba Darien le confiara su vida como ahora ella lo hacía con él. Rini se tiró a la cama y sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar un destello de un gesto de satisfacción y maldad. Ahora ella decidiría el final de esta historia, por fin daría el final que debió tener. Por fin tenía al Futuro Tokio de Cristal en sus manos.

- Lo lograremos – susurró con melancolía y ensueño antes de quedarse dormida de nuevo

**& & &**

Luz se intentó calmar un poco antes de decidirse a despertar a Sazuke. Nunca le ocurrían cosas extrañas cuando su poder dormía pero ahora se estaba volviendo tan incontrolable que ni siquiera era consciente de cuando eso despertaba causando terror. Se rasco la cabeza intentando pensar en cuál sería la verdad de su mortificación. Desde que recordaba así había sido su vida, ella era destrucción, caos y terror. Quizá le preocupaba que un día su nueva familia, su vida normal y sus amigas se dieran cuenta de la clase de monstruosidad que era. Por fin se sentó frente a la computadora.

- ¿Es tan terrible ser yo? – sus ojos se mostraban hipnotizados, su mirada se había desvanecido pues parecía haber quedado a merced de un encantador

- Si te resulta natural por qué luchas contra ello – respondió el reflejo en el monitor de una muchachita parada detrás de ella –…Aun no es hora de que en ti despierte.

No solía sucederle esas cosas. Había sido una extraña reacción a sentirse desprotegida y hasta en peligro pero la pregunta seguía en el aire ¿Peligro de qué? Miró con hastío a Johan Fox mientras él seguía observándola con su sonrisa de satisfacción aún plasmada en el rostro

- No puedes negar tu naturaleza Luz

- Ni usted la suya – renegó Luz – No pienso dejar que una de esas Estrellas permanezca en mí, no soy su conejillo de indias

- ¿No quieres la eternidad?

- Quiero mi libertad – y su acento marcaba ya hastío por aquel hombre

- Haz lo que quieras entonces… Tú misma has terminado con tu libertad… Dime quien si no nosotros mismos forjamos nuestras cadenas…cada eslabón de ellas ha sido tallado por nosotros lentamente

- ¿Qué pretende? – sonrió con ironía

Johan contestó con otra sonrisa pues decirle la verdad aun no era tiempo. Vio salir a Luz y entonces pensó en la mujer que la engendró, por unos momentos saboreó de nuevo el triunfo, aspiró el perfume de esa bella mujer como si de verdad la tuviera allí. Nunca la amó de verdad, pero el amor nunca está implícito en la satisfacción… La paciencia le daría frutos y cuando el momento adecuado llegara Luz podría conocer su verdad y hasta quizá aceptarla.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

--No puede ser ¿Será verdad que Serena ha dejado de amar a Darien?

--Darien ha invitado a Serena a la ópera ¡Serena la ópera no es sinónimo de una cena gratis!

--Esperen un momento qué ha sucedido con Yael…

--Amy tu carácter siempre ha sido tranquilo y apacible qué haces agrediendo a esa niña ¿Qué te sucede Amy?

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. Amy pierde los estribos

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_No puede ser ¿Será verdad que Serena ha dejado de amar a Darien? Darien ha invitado a Serena a la ópera ¡Serena la ópera no es sinónimo de una cena gratis! Esperen un momento qué ha sucedido con Yael… Amy tu carácter siempre ha sido tranquilo y apacible qué haces agrediendo a esa niña ¿Qué te sucede Amy? Hoy presentamos:_

**20. Amy pierde los estribos**

Rei miró a Serena pero ella parecía no darse cuenta. Quizá seguía ensoñada con algunas de sus ideas. Rei rió pero la jovencita rubia no se dio cuenta que aquella risa era por ella. La joven morena hubiera dado cualquier cosa por leer la mente de su amiga y así descubrir sus más profundos secretos, para así mantener en sus ojos siempre la alegría.

- ¿Qué te pasa Serena? Cualquiera diría que te sientes triste… Y mira que no hay ni una razón

- Sí, lo sé… pero no te puedo decir qué me hace sentirme triste…Es, es difícil de explicar… Darien está conmigo, ustedes también y tengo todo lo que siempre desee tener pero me sigue faltando algo…algo como

- ¿Amor? ¿Crees que Darien te dejó de amar?

- No, cambió el significado del amor entre nosotros

- No digas eso Serena tonta, tú y Darien se casarán pronto, quizá se trata del enorme tiempo que han pasado lejos… Ya verás que pronto te acostumbrarás de nuevo

- ¿Y si te dijera que extraño a Yael?

- ¡Cómo!

- Nada – sonrió Serena poniéndose en pie – Debo ir a… casa

Rei la observó irse. Si no conociera bien a Serena juraría que había dejado de amar a Darien y hasta quizá empezado a amar a otra persona. Pero ¿Serena dejar de amar a Darien? Bueno cuando eso sucediera ella se animaría a confesar el amor secreto que guardaba desde los dieciséis años. Hasta ahora aquella historia solamente la conocía Nicolás, por eso se marchó, había amores platónicos contra los que Nicolás jamás podría competir. Cierto que Rei no estaba esperanzada a hacerlo verdad pero disfrutaba con sus ilusiones, claro mientras aparecía la personita indicada. ¿Qué le pasaría a Serena? Quizá Darien estuviera un poco frívolo con ella o quizá necesitara demostrar al máximo su amor. Hablaría con él.

- Yo allí no puedo decirle – se escuchó la voz de su abuelo – Espere un poco ¡Rei!

- ¿Qué sucede abuelo?

- A dónde se fue tu amiguito Haruka

- ¿Haruka? ¿Quién lo busca?

- Tengo una notificación importante para Haruka Tenoh desde Jerusalén… Es muy importante

- Déjeme ver – se metió para buscar el número que le había dejado. Marcó – Haruka…Me alegra decidieras quedarte… Te llamo porque te traen una notificación de Jerusalén… No ni idea. Bien

Casi tuvo que amenazarlo para que dejara la notificación. Por un rato estuvo jugando con el sobre. En el espacio del remitente se leía el nombre de lo que parecía una oficina gubernamental de Israel. Guardó la carta en su buró. Ahora debía hacerse cargo de sus deberes.

**& & &**

Haruka se sentía un poco tonta jugando en la nieve, pero de plano se sentía ridícula jugando carreras de trineos con los chiquillos de aquellos lugares. Acaba de colgar con Rei y todavía se preguntaba qué notificación tendría en Israel. Si bien se acordaba hacía años que no visitaba aquellos lugares. Pero ya no pudo seguir pensando en ello, Michiru la llamaba para ocupar el puesto "trasero" en la loca carrera de trineos.

- Vamos – decía uno de los chiquillos acomodándose delante en su pequeño pedazo de tabla – Hasta el árbol

- Bien… anda Haruka empuja con fuerza – se sentó la jovencita lista para ganar en otra carrera por la pendiente

- En sus marcas – decía otro niño

- Voy – se colocó Haruka atrás para empujar el trineo lo suficiente hasta tomar velocidad y bajar por la pendiente

- ¡Vamos!

A veces creía que el golpe en la cabeza no solamente dejó a Michiru sin memoria sino también con una mente de niño. Aquella mañana la habían pasado haciendo un muñeco de nieve y para cerca del medio día jugaron bolas de nieve hasta que el hambre las hizo rendirse al mismo tiempo. Ahora era el turno de jugar a los trineos y esperaba en la noche el juego fuera en casa porque sentía que sus dedos habían dejado de existir.

- Ganamos – gritaba Michiru dando de saltitos – ¿Te preocupa algo?

- ¿Algo quedó pendiente en Israel cuando fuimos? Tengo una notificación del gobierno Israelí

- Veamos… Israel – hizo una muequita chistosa que empleaba cada que intentaba concentrarse – Vamos fue hace dos años, no creo que tarde tanto el gobierno en notificarte las cosas… Y hasta donde recuerdo fuimos por una competencia de automovilismo

- Sí, ya… debería ir la notificación a la escudería… Llamaré allá para ver qué sucede – se dio media vuelta para llamar por el celular

Haruka tardó en reaccionar. ¿Cómo se acordaba Michiru del viaje? La miró desconcertada pero ella seguía jugando con los chiquillos carreras de trineos.

- ¿Y?

- No es por esa visita ¿Cómo sabías lo del viaje a Israel?

- Pues – palideció la joven – Me acordé supongo

- ¿Supones? ¿Me has mentido Michiru?

- No y anda dime empujas o conduces…

- Empujo – contestó con desdén

Michiru volvió a respirar cuando Haruka decidió dejar el tema para más tarde. Se secó el sudor. Por lo menos había ganado tiempo para preparar respuestas al interrogatorio. Aunque sí sonaba extraño que el gobierno Israelí le estuviera mandando una notificación, hasta donde recordaba habían intentado estar lo menos posible en Jerusalén, ya que por esas fechas las pugnas entre palestinos e israelitas hacían de la ciudad una verdadera trampa mortal.

**& & &**

No podía creer que algo así pudiera causarle tantos nervios. Quizá se debía que Haruka se enfrentaba con un pasado que creía olvidado o por lo menos intentó olvidarlo. El embajador de Israel en Japón estaba a su lado en espera de que el avión llegara. Su inglés se volvió torpe por los nervios. Volvió a leer la notificación, su hermana había muerto dejando a tres niños desamparados. Ella no entendía mucho de política o amistades entre países, pero dio gracias que por lo menos el gobierno Israelí se tomara la molestia de enviarle una notificación para visarle que sus sobrinos ahora eran huérfanos y sin dinero. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó que el vuelo había llegado. Miró su reloj y volvió a arreglarse el saco, la primera impresión jamás se olvida.

- Casi no llego – jadeaba Michiru ya parada a un lado de Haruka

- ¿Qué haces aquí linda?

- Viene a recibir a tus sobrinitos… Tienes que aceptar mi ayuda… la necesitarás

- Supongo – sonrió Haruka dejando que la tensión se escapara, pues ahora ya tenía alguien a su lado para darle fuerzas

- Veamos – tomó la notificación de las manos de la joven – Dos bebés de dos meses niño y una niña otra de cuatro años… ¿Sabes cambiar pañales?

- Algo así

Por fin aparecían los pequeños acompañados de un séquito de burócratas tanto japoneses como israelitas. Michiru se adelantó para saludar a la parte Israelí. Michiru terminó presentándose como la representante legal De Haruka Tenoh a lo cual la joven solamente levantó la ceja de forma divertida, no creía necesitara representante para recibir un par de niños. En un ala del aeropuerto fueron firmados los papeles. El representante de Israel dejó en claro la existencia de la parte del esposo que reclamaría también a los niños.

- ¿Y quién es?

- Johan Fox… Ah mire aquí llega el abogado de los Fox

Si Haruka detestaba a los Fox por Kael ahora los odiaba a muerte. Ahora sabía que un Fox se le ocurrió robar a su hermana y para rematar morirse a bordo de un auto con todo y la esposa. Apretó los puños furiosa y sus ojos se volvieron dos carbones incandescentes cuando escuchó la propuesta del representante de los Fox: Ellos se quedarían con la niña mayor y Haruka se podía quedar con uno o los dos bebés…

- No les daré a ninguno

- Bueno cálmese – decía el abogado riendo – Ahora están a su cargo, ya veremos eso en el juzgado si no le gusta nuestra proposición, tenga en cuenta que usted es joven y tres niños puede significar un gran compromiso y reto

- Nos gustan los retos – se apresuró Michiru a contestar observando que Haruka estaba a punto de zangolotearlo por tonto

Apenas podía creerlo si le hubieran dicho que la niña era de Haruka no lo hubiera dudado mucho, tenía sus mismos rasgos y hasta los gestos tal cual a su tía, era como ver a la rubia en diminuto. Cuando Michiru intentó preguntarle como se sentía la niña frunció el ceño en un gesto que bien conocía de Haruka cuando estaba molesta o exasperada, no le quedó más que sonreír. Los bebés aún eran muy pequeños y apenas si mostraban uno que otro rasgo de la familia Tenoh. Michiru tomó a uno de los bebés, el que venía con la cobijita color azul mientras Haruka seguía diciendo que ella no cargaría a nadie.

- Cristal – gritaba una mujer desde detrás de los cristales

- Nana – se apresuró la niña a pegarse al cristal para verla – Nana – lloraba la niña ahora mientras golpeaba el vidrio

- ¿Quién es la mujer?

- Quiso venir a dejar a salvo a los niños con su nueva familia… Mikal es una muy buena mujer…

Y entonces Michiru tuvo una grandiosa idea.

**& & &**

Ahora el pequeño departamento de Haruka se declaraba territorio israelí. No tenían ni una hora de haber llegado y hasta el momento no había escuchado una sola frase que no fuera en hebreo. Supuso que no sería tan malo tener a Mikal en casa, ya se arreglarían sus papeles para que se pudiera quedar a trabajar en Japón. Haruka sonrió y frotó la cabecita de la niña

- Cristal es un nombre muy bonito

- Yo bonito

- Sí tú también eres bonita

Miró a los bebés que seguían en la cama rodeados de cobijas para que no se cayeran. Tendría que comprar un par de cunas y una carriola. El niño se veía un poco más escuálido que la niña, según entendió su nombre era Kyle. Mientras, la niña se veía más rosadita y rellenita hasta parecía más saludable que su hermanito, se llamaba Lizzie. Siempre supo que su hermana le pondría nombres extraños a sus hijos.

- Señor – pronunció Mikal recalcando la r – Cual habitación es para los pequeños

- Bueno creo que estaremos amontonados, dormirán todos juntos en… ¿Una? Creo necesito urgentemente un departamento muy grande

- Bueno vamos es temporal – animó Michiru a la mujer – No durará mucho

- Lo sé señorita – de nuevo la r la arrastraba – Nos iremos a vivir con el señor Fox

- ¡No! – gritó Haruka exasperada

- Era la voluntad de la señora… O vivir con el señor Tenoh padre

- Ya veremos – contestó Michiru

Había sido un día muy largo. En la habitación principal acomodaron a los tres niños. Cristal no estaba conforme pues decía que sus hermanitos se orinarían y ella amanecería mojada. Tampoco a Mikal le hizo gracia la repartición, pues la habitación que ella ocuparía tenía la ventana al oeste por lo que no podría ver el amanecer. Justo a las once de la noche el departamento quedó sumido en el silencio. Haruka revisó que los niños estuvieran bien. Rozó con los dedos la piel suave de sus sobrinos más pequeños. Casi no podía creer que ya tuviera tres sobrinos, le parecía un poco ridículo pues su hermana era un año menor que ella. Sintió nostalgia y unos deseos locos de tenerla allí enfrente para decirle todo lo que jamás podría.

- Mi mamá volverá – dijo Cristal

- No lo sé – contestó Haruka titubeante pues no sabía si debía explicarle que las personas que mueren no regresan

- Volverá – afirmó la niña antes de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir

- Yo también lo deseo – susurró al salir de la habitación

**& & &**

Darien tenía boletos para la función de las ocho. Serena se apresuró a prepararlo todo quería un poco de tiempo extra para poder estudiar un poco y no quedarse dormida en la ópera. Siempre se preguntaba cómo terminaba la gente entendiendo aquellos cantos raros. Para ella la ópera era una oportunidad única en su estilo de abrazar a su novio, sentirse querida y de una cena gratis

- Serena – la reprendió Luna por semejante pensamiento

- Es cierto luego vamos a cenar y nunca me ha cobrado por lo que consumo

- Pero la ópera no es sinónimo de cenas gratis…

- Para mí sí – contestó la muchacha contenta de pensar en comida

- ¿Te entristece que Darien deba volver?

- Realmente no – contestó la jovencita desde el baño – Creo que es justo y necesario termine lo que empezó, sería decepcionante se quedara – se alació el pelo – ¿O crees deba preocuparme porque no regrese?

- ¡No! Es que te he visto un poco triste

- No es eso – la miró por el espejo – Ya te dije que no es Darien, no sé que me pasa, es todo pero no hay un por qué sentirme triste ¿Estamos?

Abrió el diario que escribía, buscó la página dedicada a Sue la primera persona que expulsaba la Estrella de Oriente. Esa había sido color verde cobre según los relatos de Darien. Después de aquella tarde Sue había vuelto a ser una persona ordinaria, era menos ambiciosa y disfrutaba un poco más de la vida. Setsuna les había advertido que esa estrella fue forzada a ser expulsada por eso no habían podido ser partícipes de la verdadera naturaleza que poseían. Serena escribió algunas notas que la harían recordar lo que escribiría en la noche. Debía irse ya.

- A veces quisiera ser un poco más inteligente

- Eres floja que es otra cosa

- Como sea… Quisiera ser como Amy o Rei y poder sentir que Darien me ama más por ser yo que por un destino… Pero no importa, realmente no

Luna iba a objetar sobre aquellas ideas de su protegida sin embargo prefirió guardar silencio, en su mirada leía la convicción de sus palabras finales: No importaba. ¿Había Darien dejado de importarle?

**& & &**

Amy era la única que falta. Lita miró de nuevo el reloj pues la única persona impuntual del grupo se llamaba Serena Tsukino. Rei también se mostró un poco preocupada. Acordaron que Rei esperaría por Amy, después de todo era la única que no contaba con pareja. Mina la miró con cierto desdén, al final Ryan había salido con ella. Darien no se quedó muy complacido pero quizá el retrazo de Amy se debiera a un leve contratiempo.

- Nos veremos allá

- Sí – contestó Serena abrazada de Darien

Apenas el grupos e había marchado sonó el teléfono. Era Amy avisando que no asistiría a la ópera pues Yael acaba de desaparecer de nueva cuenta misteriosamente. La vena de la frente de Rei tintineo estaba tan molesta que si hubiera tenido allí a Yael, la pobre niña no habría visto un nuevo amanecer. Amy se oía muy preocupada.

- Voy para allá

- No es necesario Rei – decía la joven con pesar – te perderás la ópera

- No importa

En menos de quince minutos (gracias a la rápida carcancha del abuelo) se hallaba en el departamento Mizuno. Amy ya estaba lista par ir a buscar a la niña. La joven no sabía cómo explicarle a Rei su extrema preocupación. Así que empezó por omitir la palabra "novia" del relato. Kiwa y Yael tuvieron una pequeña discusión que terminó muy mal para la chiquilla. Salió diciendo tonterías de la casa y después cuando Kiwa se tranquilizó llamó para saber cómo seguía

- ¿Cómo seguía?

- Parece que se alteró tanto que empezó a dolerle la cabeza… por eso paró la pelea – explicó Amy

- Bueno supongo que puede estar muy triste

- Si a mi me pasaran las cosas que a Yael créeme que ya estaría lo suficientemente triste como para no querer volver a Tokio

- ¿De qué hablas?

Su madre había olvidado la famosa obra teatral en que Yael participaba, como fuera la niña fue la primera en excusarla argumentando era una tontería sin importancia. Días más tarde pierde el pago del teléfono y como su madre no estaba de buen humor la regañó como nunca había visto Amy

- Bien eso no es un problema

- El problema está en que te llamen fenómeno… Supongo que me preocupo por nada

Y remataba con el pleito que tuvo con la niña. Tal parecía que todo se debía a que la niña creía que Yael daba de verdad mucho miedo, era rara y hasta bien cabía en la definición de peligro latente. Conforme la discusión creció sucesos extraños empezaron a ocurrir, como el hecho que empezara a vibrar el suelo a tal grado de parecer un terremoto, las luces empezaron a parpadear y el televisor perdió la señal. Entonces Yael dijo que le dolía la cabeza y de verdad se veía muy mal, pero como Kiwa estaba asustada no tuvo e l valor para detenerla

- Eso sucedió hace más de cinco horas… Creímos seguía con ella

- ¿La reportaron a la policía?

- No, le dije a mi madre que esperara un poco… Aunque a estas horas ya debe estar reportándola como desaparecida

- Veamos empecemos entonces por los hospitales de la región ¿Te parece?

- Sí

**& & &**

Apareció hasta las dos de la mañana en un hospital de las afueras de la ciudad. Había perdido el conocimiento en la calle y apenas hacía una hora se encontraba más tranquila y estable. El médico que la había atendido ya la había mandado a realizar algunos exámenes médicos sin grandes resultados. Amy no podría verla, necesitaban esperar a que terminara una de las pruebas que le hacían.

- Hay una anomalía en su electroencefalograma… es como si algunas neuronas todavía estuvieran literalmente confundidas

- ¿Confundidas?

- Imagine una gran fábrica y que de repente se acelera el trabajo de manera tan progresiva que solamente hasta estar al máximo usted se da cuenta, en ese momento solamente desea disminuir la potencia de las máquinas que están por estallar por la sobrecarga y para cuando se normaliza la fábrica su estado es más de desconcierto que cansancio

La señora Mizuno llegó aún vistiendo su uniforme del hospital, se coló hasta la sala de neurología mientras Amy se quedaba parada con las preguntas en el aire. Su madre salió hasta una hora después y por su rostro las noticias no podían ser muy favorables. Amy sonrió con tristeza, un cálido abrazo y esperaba su madre pudiera seguir adelante con lo que viniese.

- Es fuerte – decía Amy

- Es algo extraño – sonreía con pesadumbres – Hoy dormirá aquí y seguramente los siguientes tres días… Servicio social se la llevará

- ¿Cómo? – el desconcierto de la joven era evidente – Pero no es nuestra culpa

- Hay tentativas de maltrato Amy, Yael muestra golpes en el cuerpo… Tienen arañados los bracitos y…

- Debió ser cuando peleó con esa niña

- No – los ojos de la mujer se desviaron un poco intentado evitar a su hija – yo ya lo había notado pero creí que se debía a los juegos toscos que hace… Luego pensé era por estar en Artes Marciales y ya me había notificado la escuela…

- Pero mamá –a hora estaba extrañada

- He tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente que me pareció podía ser más normal de lo que parecía… Supongo que si no pasa como Maltrato lo harán ver como Negligencia

- Yael no es una niña – ahora estaba molesta

- Volveré al rato me salí del hospital sin avisar

Amy sabía que su madre no era el mejor modelo de tal tarea pero Yael tenía amor y atención necesarios. Culpaba a la niña, si sus tonterías pararan también los problemas de su familia. Entonces pensó que tal vez la situación la favorecía un poco, ahora que Yael se tuviera que ir a una Casa de Servicio Social aprendería la lección y maduraría. Una enfermera le hizo una seña para indicarle que podía entrar a verla.

- ¿Cómo estas? – su tono de voz sonaba molesto

- Me duele la cabeza pero creo viviré – sonrió como si todo aquello fuera un juego

Amy perdió la cabeza. Sentía hastío de las niñerías de Yael, estaba cansada de tener que hacerla de nana y aparte darle ánimos a su madre para que no anduviera rondando por el hospital con su rostro triste y melancólico. Yael siguió platicando de lo que pasó esa tarde, que quizá le había daño tomar tanto refresco o lo encerrado en el autobús. Con la comicidad que la caracterizaba platicaba cómo se equivocó de autobús y terminó al otro lado de la ciudad…

- ¿Quién te hace daño?

- ¿Cómo? – se mostró sorprendida de la pregunta

- Mira – y la tomó del brazo para que viera los rasguños que tenía

- ¿El qué?

Y la joven ya harta la tomó de ambos brazos para agitarla fuertemente como si la sacudida pudiera ordenar las ideas en la cabecita de la chiquilla. De alguna forma quería hacerla entender que su actitud no ayuda

-¡Madura! – gritó mientras la agitaba – Déjate de tonterías tienes que crecer

- No puedo – susurró mientras sus ojos la mitraban asustada

- Madura

- Me lastimas – musitó con terror

- Lo siento – la soltó lentamente dándose cuenta que había perdido los estribos. Al final Yael solamente era una niña y si lo recordaba bien apenas tenía quince años – Lo siento estaba un poco exaltada

- Sí, ya veo – masculló frotándose los bracitos

Amy miró con atención, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho. Detuvo la mano de la niña que seguía frotándose donde Amy la sujetó. Allí ahora había marcas de rasguños como si Amy la hubiera torturado de la forma más salvaje e inhumana. Levantó la vista aún asustada para mirar los ojitos verdes de la niña

- No… Lo siento… No – pero ya no pudo dar más explicaciones. Salió de la habitación

- Note apures – gritó la chiquilla

Rei alcanzó a detenerla en el pasillo. Amy no se atrevía a contarle nada pero alguna explicación lógica debía tener aquello. Terminó el relato y un pesado silencio se hizo presente. Amy suspiró, pensaba en si tal vez su enfado la habían llevado a no medir fuerzas sobre la escuálida niña. ¿Por qué pedirle que madurara o creciera? La ventaja era para ella mientras el seguir manteniendo su mente de niño había tenido a salvo a Yael del mundo que la rodeaba. Quizá la envidiaba.

- Hay algo extraño en Yael – contestó por fin Rei – pudiera ser que absorba energías

Estuvo a punto de pedirle se lo explicara pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Su incredulidad había tomado ventaja. Volvió con Yael, le debía una disculpa.

- No puedo dormir – comentó la niña

- ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza?

- No es eso

- ¿Qué pasa? Puedes platicármelo si quieres y quizá te sientas mejor…

- ¿Si yo te digo tú me contarás sobre tu oscuro secreto?

- No tengo ningún secreto – bramó – Lo siento – de nuevo regresó a la calma

Pero Yael ya había cerrado los ojos en un descarado intento por ignorarla. Amy esta vez no se lo tomó a mal después de todo lo único que hacía era gritarle, regañarla o enfadarse.

**& & &**

Meteoro olfateó el viento. Casi podía asegurar que su Sailor Scout había llegado ya a la ciudad de Tokio. Su olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte y él sentía que por fin ocupaba su lugar correspondiente como gato guardián. Nunca olvidaría la ofensa de la reina cuando lo despojó de su cargo, eso sucedió unos años antes del nacimiento de las últimas guerreras. Cómo pudo robarle su lugar en el universo, pronto el odio se acumuló en su alma hasta que planeó su venganza. Fue una tristeza que aquella vez hubiera terminado en la muerte del Hijo del Sol. Siempre creyó que el mundo evolucionaría con la reencarnación del Sol, pero le quedó la satisfacción de ver a la reina derramar lágrimas de impotencia al ver enfrentarse a los dos amantes prohibidos.

- Te he estado buscando – oyó una voz detrás de él

- Vaya ya era hora, aún reconfunde tu aroma de Sailor Scout… He pensado que el plan es un poco absurdo… Podemos matar al Hijo del Sol

- No es tan sencillo Meteoro – rió la joven que entre tinieblas se escondía – Espera un poco… En Tokio de cristal ya ha caído la última línea de defensa

- ¡Y de qué sirve! La heredera al trono ha escapado… Mientras ella siga con vida tú no podrás subir al trono ni yo podré ocupar mi posición como Gato guardián

- Dirás como General – y los ojos del gato se iluminaron de codicia – ten calma el resplandor de la última Estrella no tardará en mostrarse… Necesito me hagas un nuevo favor

- El que desee princesa

- Necesito mantengas a Luna fuera…

Meteoro volvió a quedarse solo. El plan marchaba mejor de lo esperado, ya Tokio de Cristal estaba en sus manos. De un momento a otro las Estrellas terminarían de madurar y así con su poder podrían destruir de una vez a la princesa heredera del Futuro Tokio de Cristal. Ya Sailor Moon se encargaría de matar al Hijo del Sol.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--__Serena esta enamorada de otra persona. _

_--__Es día de San Valentín momento adecuado para que los amores perdidos y los nuevos salgan a flote._

_-- Haruka por favor escucha a Michiru ¿Es una reconciliación? La diosa Mina Aino se podrá en acción… _

_--__¿Mina qué haces? No puede ser ¡Estas enamorada de…!_

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. Catorce de Febrero

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_Serena esta enamorada de otra persona. Es día de San Valentín momento adecuado para que los amores perdidos y los nuevos salgan a flote. Haruka por favor escucha a Michiru ¿Es una reconciliación? La diosa Mina Aino se podrá en acción… ¿Mina qué haces? No puede ser ¡Estas enamorada de…! Hoy presentamos:_

**21. Catorce de Febrero**

Ya tenía más de un mes de no verla. La extrañaba tanto que ya no encontraba un pretexto para irla a visitar. Y cuando lo encontraba ella estaba dormida. Hasta Darien había pasado ya a un segundo plano. Se preguntaba menos qué le sucedía y por qué su tristeza tenía que ver con Yael pues al final solamente eran muy buenas amigas y quizá, si lo pensaba bien, era eso lo que la molestaba. Cómo podían ser solamente amigas, pero hoy no pensaría, hoy actuaría. Amy le había dicho que ahora ya estaba un poco mejor y tal vez podría salir.

- Has dedicado mucho esfuerzo a esa tarjeta – le susurró Luna al oído

- ¡Ahg! – gritó asustada – Me espantas…

- Bueno qué culpa tengo yo de tu conciencia negra. A Darien le gustará mucho

- ¿Darien?

- La tarjeta – y sus expresiones eran de hastío

- Sí – tartamudeó la joven

- ¿Es para él?

- Pero qué lindo día… y mañana será catorce de febrero

- Si claro dame por mi lado – rengó la gata

¿Y cómo explicarse cuando ni ella misma se entendía? Podría suceder, y es que era cuestión de tiempo, quería tenerla y dejar que su locura dominara, pues como podía evitar sentirse así. Como llegó a la conclusión de estar con ella mejor, que de todas las personas de ese mundo ella tenía el don para hacer que la vida fuera maravillosa. Y al final su alma que estaba tan mal ahora vivía en eterna felicidad. Sonrió de nuevo para sí misma, en el fondo lo sabía, contestarse significaba darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, darse cuenta de que la amaba…

**& & &**

Lita se quedó boquiabierta al igual que Rei. Desde que saliera al cine la segunda película de Mina, la jovencita había terminado culminando en el estrellato, ahora tenía un guardaespaldas y no podía andar por allí como una persona común. La limosina se estacionó en frente de Lita y de ella descendió un apuesto chofer que de inmediato abrió la puerta para dar paso a la jovencita. Mina se sentía una diva, tan soñada y encantada que la arrogancia y elegancia se hicieron parte de su personalidad. Mina se negó a ir a cualquier restaurante. Al principio Lita creyó que de verdad la fama había afectado a su amiga… pero la verdad…

- ¡Es Mina! – gritaban decenas de personas

- Creo entender – decía Lita observando cómo apenas entraron el restaurante y la gente se les venía, literalmente, encima

- ¿Ven? – decía Mina mientras el pequeño grupo arrastraba a la jovencita en su locura por un autógrafo

Rei exhaló un suspiro, ahora Mina sería más imposible. Tenía un guardaespaldas que siempre la custodiaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro japonés, Ryan había sido reclutado como parte de sus guardias de seguridad. Sintió las miradas furiosas desde atrás

- Despejada el área tres – decía Ryan dándole paso a la nueva diva

- Lo que nos faltaba – masculló Rei pensando que más terrible no podía ser, ahora Mina tenía motivos de sobra para que su autoestima estuviera tan elevada

En el preciso momento que estaban por enfrentarse por cuarta vez en menos de cinco minutos vieron llegar a Serena. La pobre venía tan rápido que no pudo detenerse, así que se impactó con fuerza contra sus amiguitas. Desde el suelo cada una intentaba reponerse. Fue Rei la primera en gritar

- Tienes la cabeza dura

- Deja de molestarme Rei – lloraba Serena tendida aún en el piso

- Casi me matas – chillaba Mina buscando con la mirada a su gente de seguridad

- No me fijé

Lita rió la despistes de Serena estaba al máximo, quizá se debía a las fechas, mañana sería día del amor y la amistad así que muy probablemente la joven estaría pensando en su amor. Lita no estaba lejos de la realidad. Estaba en su cabeza dándole vueltas, quería que todo saliera espléndido, dar señales de auxilio ya no resultaba prudente y si descubrió que con ella estaba mejor pues hora de romper las barreras… Yael y ella… Por fin encontrarse y sentir que se tenían, ya nadie podía detener aquello

- Que bonita tarjetita – decía Mina quien tomó desprevenida a la jovencita – Vaya, a Darien le encantará

- ¡Dámela! – gritó al punto de la locura la rubia

- No la voy a leer, ya sabemos que es personal… demasiado… Que mal no tenga con quién celebrar mi San Valentín, pero podemos agradecerle a Rei que ha hecho mi querida Haruka huyera… Ahora debe estar en Tingotú con un nombre falso, se pintó el pelo, se compró pupilentes y hasta se hizo cirugía y todo porque Rei la acosaba

- ¡Qué! – gritó histérica la morena – Yo no he hecho tal cosa y estoy harta…

- ¡Basta! – gritó Serena poniéndose en medio de ambas – ya es hora de que solucionen sus diferencia

- Bueno… – pero la sonrisa maliciosa de Mina no sugería nada bueno – Aceptaré la invitación de Rei

- ¿Invitación?

- Para disculparte claro

- Mina estás loca o la fama atrofia tus pocas neuronas… No he hecho nada… y – pero los pucheritos que Serena le hacía surgieron el efecto necesario – Esta bien ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo? En son de paz

- Es una cita – volvió a sonreír Mina

- ¡Sí! – gritó nuestra joven heroína dando un salto muy alto

**& & &**

La mujer contestó el teléfono un poco aterrorizada y es que cualquiera tendría tales razones después de tantos problemas con la niña. Apenas si estaba en casa y el teléfono timbraba como loco. Hablaba la directora de la escuela de Yael para reportar alguna catástrofe en la que la niña tuvo que ver. Amy seguía riendo pues creía fielmente que se trataba del extremo entusiasmo que Yael sentía por lo nuevo y desconocido, descubrir y experimentar… No pasaba ni una semana cuando ya tenía que presentarse de nuevo a dirección…

- Esa niña tiene una mala tendencia a los problemas

- Es solamente un poco curiosa… Creo que si yo hubiera tenido un poco de más confianza en mí también habría volado el laboratorio de química con una que otra idea que tenía

- ¿De verdad? Creí no lo hacías porque comprobabas que tus experimentos fueran acertados antes de realizarlos

- Mamá, tal cosa es imposible, por eso son experimentos…

Amy hubiera querido ser tan genial como Yael. Aún no entendía cómo la jovencita no tenía amigas o tenía tantos problemas con la gente. Más de una ocasión llegó a pensar se trataba de algún tipo de feromona puesto que hasta ella misma perdió los estribos sin la mínima razón. Hasta Luna mantenía una actitud hostil a la chiquilla pero la gata tenía un pretexto perfecto y si Amy no se equivocaba mucho era más que simplemente el sentido innato de sobrevivencia… No importaba la energía que la niña emanara sino a quién pretendía amar: Serena Tsukino

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Adelante Amy, ya casi termino de leer este libro… Nunca pensé que podía ser tan complicada la física cuántica…

- ¿Qué harás mañana? Es catorce de febrero…

- Uhm, nada… no es un día que acostumbre celebrar con gran júbilo… ¿Y tú? De seguro recibes muchas cartitas de amor… O chocolatines

- No – su mirada se volvió severa como si la niña hubiera encontrado el punto exacto donde estalla. Yael la miró con picardía a los ojos. Ella no tenía la culpa lo que su pasado encerraba ni era la causante de su dolor

- No te enfades… Lo decía porque… tienes muchas amigas, es todo

- Sí – sonrió con ternura – Haremos un desayuno… supongo que después de todo si haré algo… Y tú saldrás con Serena ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – su mirada estaba enfocada en la puntita de hoja rosita que salía de uno de los libros de la joven

- No, no puedes

- ¿Estas enamorada?

Pero Yael solamente sonrió nerviosa. Amy le devolvió la sonrisa, sabía que tenía razón Yael había puesto sus ojos en la persona equivocada. Suspiró. A pesar de lo que pareciera quería ser una buena hermana mayor, y de alguna forma esperaba un día ganarse la confianza entera de la jovencita para así ayudarla siendo parte de su vida. Desde el incidente del hospital, Amy se había dado a la tarea de investigar la vida de la niña, ocuparse un poco más de ella y llenarse de paciencia. Como Rei le dijo, el carácter y forma de ser de las personas mucho tiene que ver con su historia, la misma vida nos va llevando a uno y otro camino y a pesar que somos libres de decidir muchas veces solemos tomar las salidas menos eficaces dejando que nuestro carácter se vuelva un poco taciturno y apático.

- No es fácil – le decía su madre – Y me apura un poco por ello

- Lo entiendo – sonrió Amy mientras acomodaba la loza

No se traba de excusar a la niña sino de la verdad que existía detrás de ella. Si resultaba dolorosa la muerte de alguien más doloroso y confuso resultaba cuando ha sido la misma persona quien ha decidido quitarse la vida. Pensaba en Yael y lo que debía pasar por su cabeza después que su madre se suicidó, pensaba en su propia soledad pues ella misma conocía ese sentimiento de vacío cuando la persona que amas ha dejado el mundo.

**& & &**

Serena se sentía un poco tonta. Preparó los chocolatitos en la canastita y se miró de nuevo al espejo buscando un desperfecto en su figura. Quería lucir bien y no entendía del todo las razones que la tenían tan nerviosa. Miró a su gata pero al ver aquella mirada de desaprobación total decidió fingir estaba sola. Tenía un mes o más de no verla, era demasiado tiempo para ellas. Ahora era tiempo de amar… tiempo de dejar atrás los miedos. Tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa.

- Bien ya estamos aquí – tomó aire para tocar el timbre del departamento

- Serena – saludó Amy – Ya casi está Yael

- Gracias… ¿De verdad no quieres venir?

- No gracias, debo quedarme a terminar unos pendiente… Pero diviértanse por mí

- Bien – tronó los huesitos de sus dedos nerviosamente

- ¿Qué te ha regalado Darien?

- Nada – contestó con desinterés – Creo se le olvidó

- ¿De verdad? Lo siento Serena, tal vez está muy ocupado o… – pero en los ojitos de Serena no estaba la tristeza que Amy esperó reflejara – Parece lo entiendes

- Sí – sonrió forzadamente pues estaba cansada del tema

**& & &**

El amor suele involucrar un delicado cóctel de sentimientos, pasiones encontradas que desatan lo mejor y lo pero de cada personas. El amor es una dulce agonía en la que nunca se da por entendido se muere… Y es así porque se nace a una nueva vida. A veces el destino suele ser traicionero. Confabula lentamente encontrando a las personas y son la final ellas las que toman acciones en mano para decidir el final de sus propias historias. Para Haruka había sido una noche larga y desgastante, estaba harta de lidiar con niños y sobretodo con Cristal, tal parecía la niña la odiaba. Pero aquel día había sido el peor en lo que tenía con esos niños. Cristal había sufrido un pequeño accidente mientras estaban en el parque, de emergencia la llevó al hospital. La pobre criaturita lloraba tanto que a Haruka se le partía el corazón, no soportándolo más salió de allí. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo admitió necesitaba ayuda. Ahora necesitaba sentir que la vida le sonreía, que aquella agonía no se debía a una batalla perdida sino a un nuevo mañana que traería consigo dicha y felicidad.

- Veré a la niña – dijo Michiru al llegar

- Gracias – no había acabado de decir la frase cuando vio Michiru no venía sola

- Vaya con los niños – sonrió Kael y Haruka sintió la sangre le hervía – Pensar que tengo medios sobrinos… Cosas del destino, tú y yo emparentados

- Vaya desgracia – contestó la corredora pero Kael no alcanzó a escuchar

Nunca se lo perdonaría a su hermana, de todos los hombres del planeta tenía que haber acabado junto a un Fox. No importaba si éste era el medio hermano. Por aquellas criaturas corría la sangre de los Fox. El poder, la ambición y corrupción vivía dentro de aquellas almas indefensas

- Supongo que querrás conocer a tus sobrinos

- Claro que no – sonrió Kael – Los negocios de mi padre no me interesan en lo más mínimo – la mirada severa de la joven lo impactó un poco – Vamos ¿O de verdad crees que mi padre se toma tantas molestias por amor a mi hermano o los niños? Son negocios para él

Claro que Haruka no podía culparlo por la clase de padre que tenía. Prefirió guardar silencio. Hubiera terminado allí su día, en pequeños incidentes que se vuelven inevitables…

**& & &**

Vino la noche, la vida misma se veía triste y desolada como si el esplendor de antaño se hubiera perdido. Deseaba preguntarle a Michiru qué les sucedió, cómo se dejaron de amar dejando que la agonía del idilio fuera una extensión de sus vidas. Y la pregunta seguía en el aire, una interrogante que quizá jamás tuviera respuesta. Extrañaba su música, su pasión, su ser. Un nudo de emociones se formó en su ser, es mismo que nunca dejó salir a flote por temor a aceptar que la agonía era más latente de lo que parecía. Estaba a punto de detonar su ser en una crisis donde el dolor, la culpa, el desengaño y la tristeza se presentan como grandes heraldos negros de lo que hoy clasificaba como la peor tragedia de su existencia. Los amantes se separaron, el amor resultó una farsa que hoy mataba lentamente pues a pesar de todo no se ha dejado de amar.

- Dímelo – murmuró mientras veía la figura de Michiru dormida a un lado suyo

Era muerte en vida, era se condenó al dolor y lentamente detonaba en un acecho mortal de pasiones encontradas. Se frotó la cabeza, no debió beber tanto, ahora sus ideas iban y venían en entera confusión.

- Haruka – musitó Michiru entre sueños. Se dio la vuelta para quedar su rostro frente al de la joven corredora

Las dos grandes tragedias que terminaron sus vidas: encontrarse y ahora su separación. Michiru lo sabía, se enamoró de la persona equivocada aunque seguía sin comprender del todo si existía un amor equivocado. Se llenó lentamente de su aroma dejando que el sonido vago y lejano de un piano la llevara de regreso a su conciencia

- Te amaba demasiado – musitó para sí misma

Era una búsqueda obsesiva por lo que salió mal. Y era la misma obsesión frustrante lo que no dejaba ver la verdad, el por qué la historia de amor lentamente se volvió dolor, agonía, muerte.

- Ojalá hubieras decidido hablar conmigo… Porque te juro no entiendo, te juro no encuentro las razones que nos han llevado a esto – miraba fijamente a Haruka quien dormía profundamente presa del vino – Me abandonaste sin razones, deposité mis ilusiones y créeme que no te reprocho nada solamente quiero saber tus sin razones, porqué no hablas conmigo ¿es ese nuestro destino? ¿Es así como termina nuestra historia?

Haruka se movió levemente parecía estar despertando de su letargo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de su bella sirena. El silencio pareció eterno. El amor era un juego, una creación lenta e inigualable que llevaba a perderse entre el aroma y ser de la otra persona. Sentía se enloquecía. Se paró un poco antes de poder darse cuenta que el efecto del vino era más fuerte en su persona

- Creo nos excedimos – sonrió Haruka

- Me duele la cabeza… de verdad ¿no te molesta me duerma contigo? No quiero volver a casa… No quiero volver a ningún lado, deseo estar eternamente así, aquí contigo y mirando tus bellos ojos, acariciando tus manos y creyendo que mañana no existe… ni el ayer ¿Por qué nunca hablaste con tu novia?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Decirle que creías te era infiel

- Lo negaría como siempre

- Y entonces te darías permiso de creerle, de escuchar tu corazón… Siempre has sido honesta contigo ¿Por qué de repente fallarte?

- Ya te dije, tenía pruebas de sobra, no me ganaba nada y… No quería oír de tus labios ya no me amabas

- Nunca te pasó por la cabeza que fue tu culpa… Prometimos amarnos y respetarnos hasta que la muerte nos separara

- Me mientes, me engañas… Explícame entonces, te lo pregunto hoy ¿Qué hacías con ese hombre? Y de la supuesta muchachita que te gustaba de niña

- ¡Haruka es infantil! – se levantó de la cama – Piensa un poco todo el día estabas lejos, ya no podía acercarme a ti… creo necesitaba una cita anticipada para si quiera preguntarte cómo estabas… Me sentía sola, ella se presentó y no sucedió nada más… Son tus estúpidos celos lo que terminaron con nuestro amor

- ¡Mis celos! Y qué esperabas hiciera yo, no puedo darte lo que mereces y parece que mis intentos nos hunden lentamente… Ni siquiera le dijiste a tu familia de nosotros

- Y qué si no lo hice me casé contigo y tú conmigo ¿O acaso querías fiesta de bienvenida en la mansión para acceder a estar conmigo?

- Quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero saber que soy importante para ti… Quiero sentir que no te arrepientes ni sientes esto es una mentira

- ¿Crees tantas idioteces? Estoy contigo porque te amo no ha pasado un día sin que piense en ti – volvió a dejarse caer en la cama – Sabes que te adoro, eres mi todo… ¿Crees te soy infiel?

- Creo en lo que tú me dices… Y por eso ahora quiero creer en lo que mi razón me dicta

- Pues si escucharas a tu razón te darías cuenta que te amo… No ha habido nadie más… Y en efecto me equivoqué, nadie sabe de nosotros pero no creo mi crimen merezca tal pena…

De nuevo vino el silencio pero la agonía de sus almas seguía latente. Michiru volvió a servirse una copa de vino que de un solo trago se tomó, se tiró en la cama cerrando los ojos para dar paso a los recuerdos olvidados ¿Cuántas veces al día pensaba en Haruka? ¿Cuántas veces lloraba por su recuerdo? No encontraba cabida en otros brazos, no hallaba salidas a un amor que mostró el paraíso perdido, Haruka Tenoh era su alma gemela y aunque el sueño parecía efímero resultaba cierto, con ella encontró todo lo que deseaba. Haruka se sentó a su lado, esperaba alguna respuesta a sus interrogantes y es que complicado era pensar que la misma sobrevivencia era el in último de sus conflictos. Dos amantes que el destino convirtió en enemigos, hoy quería cambiar su historia, tomar medidas y escribir su propia verdad. Ya no importaba nada en ese mundo sin Michiru. No había enemigos, solamente ellas creando trabas imaginarias, permitiéndole a la humanidad destruir lo hermoso y divino que había entre ellas.

- Te amo… más que a mi vida

- ¿Mas que a tu orgullo? – se sentó Michiru – Y si te dijera que te fui infiel

- ¿Me amas? – los ojos azules de la joven miraron con melancolía a Michiru

- Con toda el alma…

- Y si te dijera no me interesa – un destello de amor se plasmó en aquellos ojos y sus palabras sonaron a verdadjalá Oj – No digas nada

Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos, tenia la impresión soñaba. Quizá el efecto del vino fue tan fuerte que ya no pudo controlar sus emociones. Dejó a sus pasiones correr, dejo que su cerebro cediera a la adrenalina. Se acercó ala joven para besarla, esperó por el rechazo que nunca llego. Porque no había razones validad para el corazón, porque quería un minuto de vitalidad y una eternidad en los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer. Michiru cerró los ojos pues sabía lo que debía suceder. Lentamente sus labios tocaron los de Haruka, sintió que la joven evitaba dar paso a su pasión, la sujetó con fuerza no dejaría se fuera de su lado por una tontería

- Te amo… Te amo

Haruka la guió para quedar acostadas en la cama. Fue un beso largo donde el calor de antaño fue recordado; por primera vez en aquel nuevo año su corazón latía de verdad, por fin volvía a sentirse viva. Michiru se enloqueció, la sujetó con mayor fuerza susurrándole al oído cuánto la amaba mientras Haruka humedecía sus labios para volverla a besar. No importaría un mañana, no cuando se amaban. Y aquel beso detonó en sus almas la vida que restaba. A punto de perderse en la nada, convirtiéndose en almas solitarias que vagan perdidas en las penumbras de la desazón hoy viajan directo a la gloria. Dejaban escapar las pasiones, sentir que la locura no era más que el método para ser más vivo y real.

**& & &**

Michiru miró los ojos de su hermosa rubia, encontraba de nuevo la chispa de vida, la sagacidad y el espíritu emprendedor que la hacían ser la extraordinaria persona de la que se enamoró. Haruka sonrió traviesamente, deseaba seguir besándola hasta que el mundo se terminara. Acarició su cuerpo lentamente disfrutando cada sitio que su mano tocaba, la joven violinista se estremeció, hacía frío empezaba a nevar. Detuvo la mano de Haruka para llevarla a su pecho

- ¿Escuchas? – la posó en su corazón – Dice que te ama… Nunca te he sido infiel

Ya no sabían si soñaban o de verdad lo vivían. Habrían sus ojos para ser partícipes de la belleza ajena, para terminar por grabar en su mente aquel idilio, aquel sueño perpetuándolo hasta la eternidad. Siempre, una promesa que se cree mentira, pero su amor así era: eterno. Cada segundo era un placer más, un momento para hacerla suya. Un éxtasis mutuo… un beso silencioso que apagaba la realidad y encendía de nuevo sus almas… el amor existía…

**& & &**

Rei suspiró. Había invitado a Mina a cenar con el firme propósito de solucionar malentendidos. Estaba harta de esa silenciosa declaración de guerra por parte de la rubia. Intentó en vano el discurso de madurar y ocupar su lugar como líder, es decir dejar de lado niñerías pero Mina parecía tener un pensamiento más infantil que el de Serena en ese sentido. Ahora la plática transcurría sobre el amor y es que Mina acaba de darse cuenta que había algo más que el físico en una persona

- Hay que animarse y no permitir que el amor se nos vaya – decía Mina

- Pues podría ser – sonrió Rei – Creo a veces uno debe de tomar ciertos riesgos

- Pero tú no lo aplicas ¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres Mina? – frunció el ceño pensando que de nuevo la joven líder intentaba sacarla de sus casillas

- Bueno a que todos estos años has estado enamorada de una persona y nunca te has atrevido a confesárselo o siquiera demostrarle un poco de afecto… Claro todas nos damos por enteradas pero no es lo mismo

- Si es Nicolás la respuesta es NO LO AMO

- Me refiero a Serena – y Rei palideció. Hubiera podido negarlo pero la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo ni siquiera alcanzar a reaccionar – Vamos, a leguas se nota… ¿O me lo vas a negar? Creo la única que no se ha dado cuenta es Serena, pero claro como es de despistada dudo lo alcance a entender

- No es así – tartamudeó la pelinegra – Yo quiero a Serena tonta pero no a ese extremo… Y me gusta Nicolás

- Vamos Rei esta noche puedes ser honesta…

- No es así. No tengo porque aceptar algo que no es verdad – claro que por su reacción cualquiera opinaría trataba de esconderlo

- Bueno olvídalo… Al final es tu amor platónico. ¡Ah! Pero como has dicho que uno debe arriesgar, yo voy a lanzarme con todo por mi amor… Y en vista de tu negativa a estar perdida y locamente enamorada de Serena no tendré el mínimo remordimiento

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás enamorada de Serena también? Digo estas enamorada de Serena

- ¿También? – rió la jovencita – Y no, no estoy enamorada de ella

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿No lo sabes? Vaya pensé eras menos despistada… De ti – se acercó hasta quedar al lado de Rei – de ti tonta – repetía de forma sensual liberando a su alma de su secreto prohibido

Su rostro quedó frente al de ella. Rei sintió que el corazón se desbocaba de tan rápido que latía. Se sentía tan perdida que no pudo oponer resistencia. Lentamente la mano de Mina acarició el abdomen de la joven, se detuvo un poco antes de llegar al pecho y entonces sus ojos volvieron a coincidir con los suyos. Leyó la pasión y el amor que hoy quedaban al descubierto. Lentamente se dejó llevar hasta que no supo quién dio el beso finalmente. Probó el néctar prohibido, saboreó lentamente aquellos labios que en sueños existieron. Dejó que el alma se volviera uno y el tiempo se desvaneciera. Ya no existían más que ellas dos.

**& & &**

Mina se impulsó hacia delante, sujetó a Rei de las mejillas mientras intentaba dejarla sin aliento. Había besado tantas veces y ahora no podía ni controlar sus pasiones. Su sangre hervía mientras su razón se perdía en las tinieblas del amor. Solamente dos. No se detendría, no ahora que sabía que la amaba. Nadie podía ver, nadie se daba cuenta que dentro de aquella patética declaración de guerra iba implícita la idea efímera de sacarla de su mente, lograr que a su espíritu retornara la calma. Se asió fuerte a ella, pues esta noche eran solamente ellas. Sin un mañana, sin un pasado… Solamente ella.

**& & &**

Serían ceca de las nueve de la noche. Había ya poca gente en el parque la mayoría esperaba los juegos pirotécnicos pero ellas en forma inconsciente ya no esperaban nada. No sabía exactamente que la movía en su razón, qué desconcertante podía llegar a ser amar fuera en cualquiera de sus formas. Sabía que la quería, demasiado para resistirse. Miró el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular y sin desprender la vista del suelo se percató por primera vez, sin llantos y melodramas, en el mundo de diferencia entre ella y Darien ¿Cómo podría amarlo? ¿Cómo sabía que aún lo amaba? Muchas veces él dijo que estaban predestinados, que se trataba de algo que de una u otra forma estaba escrito. En efecto, estaban juntos porque así sucedió en otra vida. Por extraño que sonara ya no le interesaba contestarse. Tal vez la razón se debiera a la larga espera. Los dedos de Yael rozaron su mano, su sonrisa fue contagiosa. Necesitaba descubrir por qué su corazón latía tan aprisa, porqué se embotaba en su presencia… Necesitaba descubrir las razones verdaderas de su corazón…

- Es una buena noche – suspiró Serena sin perder de vista los ojos verdes de su oyente

Yael se tiró en el pasto. Como siempre había sido una tarde excepcional. A veces se asombraba que en tampoco tiempo conociera al derecho y al revés a aquella niña.

Serena trataba por todos los medios de internarse en sí misma y desentrañar su ser. Pero temía lo que encontraría. ¿Y si lo que la llevaba a apasionarse de esa forma era un simple reflejo de su triste soledad? Ahora no debía pensar en ello, tal vez nunca debiera pensarlo no podía desperdiciar su amistad en vanas tonterías, no cuando la quería tanto.

Su mente comenzó a volverse loca. Su mirada la hipnotizó más de lo debido. Era una situación de emergencia, una de esa ocasiones que deseaba todo y nada y que los antagonismos se volvían parte de su ser. Una guerra de la que no podía escapar. En un momento tal vez segundos y ese impulso eléctrico, esa idea y su pensamiento se cruzaron en un encuentro poco común. Una razón para detenerse, una sola razón para apagar lo que deseaba y sentía. Abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de la verdad, ver claramente la realidad de su alma y por primera vez ser conciente que el corazón estaba perdido.

Pero Yael no estaba lejos del mismo deseo. Ella también quería la mirara, se diera cuenta cuán aturdida podía dejarla y saber que el efecto era recíproco así estaría segura que el amor era igual de fuerte. Cientos, miles, millones de estrellas no importaba si hoy las nubes las dejaban ver. No importaba si estaba empezando a nevar o si el frío le congelaba hasta los huesos. Fue un instinto, una lenta pasión que venía tomando fuerza para acercase a Serena. Permaneció en silencio. Volaría hasta el cielo, tocaría las estrellas y siempre serían ellas.

Serena unió sus labios a los de Yael, sin pensarlo, sin haberlo soñado, sólo saboreaba ese regalo divino porque después de todo por eso se llamaba presente al presente. En un instante sus pensamientos se apagaron. Ninguna de las dos sentía o pensaba y sus corazones se detuvieron en el loco vuelco iniciado minutos antes. El brillo de sus ojos fue apagado para iniciar la magia del sueño. Serena sentía la pasión recorriendo sus venas, experimentó la fuerza que mueve al mundo y el motor que impulsaba su vida. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un compás aprendido de memoria en medio del canto de las estrellas. Por siempre. Comenzó a nevar más fuerte, pero ellas no pararían. Ambas conocían las formas de amar y sin embargo lo que en esos segundos ocurría ni la una ni la otra jamás lo habían experimentado. Sus mentes recitaban a coro razones que el corazón no comprendía… Las razones para detenerse. La adrenalina cesó, sus corazones se detuvieron y su respiración se quedó suspendida en la nada. Hacía frío en sus cuerpos pero sus almas ardían en la pasión de amar por siempre, de un beso que estalló en el silencio de la noche.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Fue un emocionante catorce de febrero, pero ya han pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué cosa extraña le está sucediendo a Yael?_

_-- Vamos Serena anímate se vive solamente una vez… _

_--Haruka recibió una notificación Israelí ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué haces con esos niños? _

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	22. Después de un beso

** "Estrellas De Oriente"**

** En Contra del Destino**

_Fue un emocionante catorce de febrero, pero ya han pasado mucho tiempo ¿Qué cosa extraña le está sucediendo a Yael? Vamos Serena anímate se vive solamente una vez… Haruka recibió una notificación Israelí ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces con esos niños? Hoy presentamos:_

**22. Después de un beso**

Mireya observó los juguetones ojos del chico que no dejaban de contemplarla como si supiera que su visita a Michiru se debiera a algo extraordinario y no simplemente a una visita social. Quizá se trataba de su paranoia o de la verdad oculta tras esos ojos en los que no podía entrar. Kael se acercó a ella y en un susurró expresó lo contento que le hacía el que Michiru tuviera amigas. Y Mireya seguía pensando que había algo oculto en ese ser que la aterraba. Definitivamente al volver a casa intentaría leer el futuro del chico. A veces con tocar a las personas podía ver muchas cosas, pero era tal su miedo que ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista en su presencia. Michiru había llegado por fin.

-Siento la tardanza

-No importa – y Mireya la sacó de la casa con rapidez

-Ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme de Kael – replicaba la joven – Bueno y dime qué es eso tan urgente que necesitas decirme

-Ya lo olvidé… sí, los sueños, ahora lo recuerdo

-¿Qué sueños?

-He encontrado tu destino

-¿Mi destino?

Pero así como Mireya podía leer los destinos ajenos podía leer el suyo. Había soñado su propia muerte. Un hedor irreal, un pasillo siniestro y esos gritos de guerra para entonces morir en manos de esa figura siniestra. Miró los ojos de Michiru observando que su mirada había cambiado, se había llenado de magia y encanto como si de la nada hubiera adquirido vida. La luz irradiaba en sus bellos ojos, Dios había con su mano tocado el alma de la joven para darle vida en vida…

-Me alegra tu vida sea dichosa

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por el brillo de tus ojitos… ¿Te ha ido bien?

-Algo así – rió – Pero dime qué destino

-Eres la elegida, deberás enfrentar a aquellos que intentan traer oscuridad pero no es tu única alternativa, ya que puedes decidir tomar partido por aquellos que son penumbra entre la humanidad… Defender a tu princesa o defender la luz… al Hijo del Sol

-¿Cómo?

-Que tomarás partido pronto y lo que tu elijas te podrán en contra de Sailor Urano o a su favor

-¿Qué? – su rostro se llenó de asombro

-Dos amantes prohibidos que deben ser enemigos… Dos seres que gimen de dolor mientras desenvainan sus espadas pues deben matar a quien fuera su amante… Porque un destino los conjuró antes de nacer convirtiéndolos en enemigos…

Michiru guardó silencio segura estaba que las cosas no podían suceder de esa forma…

&&&

No era la primera vez que se encontraba con la pobre niña metida en líos. Una energía extraña, algo entre maligno y desconocido la llevó a aquellas calles que poco o nada frecuentaba. Allí la encontró rodeaba por sus compañeros de clase que sin miramientos seguían golpeándola hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Michiru. Entonces la desbandada se dio de inmediato. La joven corrió para ver cómo estaba. La niña apenas pudo levantarse para mirar los ojos de su salvadora

-No deberías meterte – sonrió Yael

-Eso yo lo decido ¿Estás bien? – y aunque la chiquilla lo afirmaba, la abundante sangre que salía de su cabeza le contestaba lo contrario

-Entonces para qué preguntas – masculló la chiquilla cansada de escucharla

-Sí, tienes razón – y sin más la jaló del brazo

Yael estaba muy cansada como para dar explicaciones, o para si quiera quejarse. Michiru decidió permanecer en silencio, había algo en esa niña que le recordaba a ella misma. La dejaría dormir un rato, y después la llevaría a su casa para hablar con la señora Mizuno, dudaba la mujer supiera que la niña era presa de pequeños bravucones escolares. Se fue a la cocina, esperaba tener algo decente para comer.

-Nada – suspiró

Y la misma extraña energía que la atrajo antes volvió a llamarla. Cuando fue a la habitación de la niña descubrió una energía extraña que la rodeaba, era como una espesa bruma que acompañaba los sueños de la chiquilla. Por un momento Michiru tuvo la intención de despertarla pero en cuanto la tocó pudo ver lo que aquella niña guardaba en lo profundo de su subconsciente.

Estaba allí, en aquel salón blanco mirando los candelabros que colgaban del techo. Y la música sonaba ligera y al compás de las mismas luces del gran salón. Un grito sordo de batalla resonaba en su mente pero la imagen perpetua de aquel baile quedaba ante sus ojos. Ya no había para aquella pareja nadie más en el universo, no había más que esa perfección que se unió en su mirada. La muerte dejó de existir, así como la vida; esa mirada la conocía porque era la misma que ella tenía cuando estaba con Haruka. Nada podía detenerlas, no había más mundo que el que ellas crearan y un silencio majestuosos dejó espacio para el amor, para dos amantes prohibidos que en medio de la noche con su irradiante brillo sellaban el pacto que se prometieron en años pasados, cuando aún eran niños.

-Hijo del Sol – oyó gritar a alguien en las lejanías del palacio

Y poco a poco aquella pareja se perdió en la luz, podía ver a cada una de las Sailor. Para perderse entre las tinieblas que lentamente cubrieron el salón al ritmo de ese sollozo que denotaba la tristeza profunda del alma, la soledad por el amor que se ha ido, el mismo que ella entonó alguna vez.

-¡Dime de quién es!

Oyó gritar a un hombre que furibundo arrasaba con todo lo que hallaba a su paso en aquella pequeña casa mientras la mujer sujetaba a su criatura llorando horrorizada de pensar que su marido podría darle muerte a su primogénito. Entonces observó la luna, el brillo majestuoso que iluminaba aquellas tierras dándole una esperanza de vida a la criaturita.

-¿Qué sucede Yael?– pidió Michiru

-Nada, es mi secreto… Nadie jamás podrá entenderlo…

Y las imágenes pasaban como haces de luces perdidos hasta llegar a una época que Michiru supuso se trataba de la actualidad. Oyó las discusiones de dos esposos que se refugiaban en una de las elegantes habitaciones de un departamento. Michiru caminó lentamente hasta llegar a esa habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta y su ser entero quedó frío ante la imagen. El esposo tenía a la mujer sujeta de los brazos sus ojos negros llameaban furiosos mientras su mujer seguía viéndole con un odio infernal que ni en sus peores enemigos había visto la joven violinista. Aquella imagen le pareció se había quedado congelada. Y siguió el sueño, o el recuerdo. El hombre tomó su saco, salió del departamento maldiciendo mientras la mujer lloraba sus fracasos. Haz de luces de recuerdos perdidos y a medias hasta que finalmente estaba en la escena que finalizaba con la vida de la mujer. Allí bellamente dormida, entre sábanas de satín y colchas de telas exóticas, pero el color pálido de la bella dama revelaban ya hacía mucho su alma había dejado de residir en ese cuerpo. Estaba por acercarse a ella cuando oyó un fuerte disparo, volteó la mirada pero temió lo que encontraría. De nuevo ese llanto y esta vez reconoció la voz: Yael

-No deberías estar aquí – susurró una voz detrás de ella

-¿Quién? – su rostro se llenó de asombro y temor

-Son solamente recuerdos perdidos que luchan por aflorar con el dolor y sentimientos que se desencadenaron en su momento o se dejaron de desencadenar… Fantasmas de imágenes que jamás descansan hasta obtener lo que desean

-¿Quién eres? – se puso a la defensiva observando aquella guerrero

Ese traje plateado y dorado. Vestía como marinerito, su falda corta era de color dorado y con los pastelitos correspondientes como si fuera una Sailor, en el término de la falda se encontraban destellos de plata que ante la luz brillaban como si aquella niña fuera un ángel. La parte superior del traje se coronaba con un moño en color plata, en el centro tenía una estrella color Rojo cobre que si no se equivocaba cambiaba de color constantemente, unas pequeñas alitas transparentes que brillaban celestiales amparaban a aquella estrella. Su tiara era color plata y en el centro una gema preciosa en color rojo, la tiara terminaba en cada lado con pequeñas alitas igual de brillantes que las de su estrella. Y hubiera jurado que más que Sailor se trataba de un ángel al ver las alas que amparaban a su persona y se desplegaban a su voluntad. Tuvo miedo de mirar sus ojos, pero la atracción era tal que no lo pudo evitar por mucho tiempo.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes quién soy… No es asunto tuyo lo que sucederá… ¿Lo recuerdas? Amnesia

-¿Y crees eso me detendrá? – sonrió de forma maliciosa – Revela tu identidad

-Sálvala, por favor – y aquel celestial ángel se hincó para suplicar por quien ahora soñaba y cuando despertara no recordaría nada

Yael despertó perdida en la oscuridad con sus pesadillas dejadas atrás como si al despertar regresara a un mundo del que jamás debió irse. Temía dormir. No lo negaba. Pero como poco o nada recordaba de su agitación o la razón que la tenía así bastaba con simplemente despertar para volver a su verdad, a su realidad. Al mirar a Michiru sintió esa necesidad de llorar, de sentir por primera vez era aún humano.

&&&

Serena no lograba concentrarse, Amy volvió a reír y la joven supo que de nuevo había dicho algo poco acertado. Se rascó la cabeza y finalmente dio un suspiro en espera de que la risa de su amiga cesara. Darien no parecía muy feliz, quizá su tontería lo estaba molestando de sobremanera y qué podía hacer ella cuando su vida entera era una tortura. Luna le golpeó en el brazo señalándole lo que tenía en la mesa.

-Parece que Sazuke trabajó en Inglaterra, sería cuestión de ir y tratar de averiguar sobre él – repitió Darien

-A menos que Serena quiera ir a desplumar pollos

-¿Pollos? – preguntó Serena intrigada a Rei

-Eso dijiste – volvió a reír Amy

-Lo siento – sonrió apenada moviendo sus deditos inquietamente en la mesa – Creo es buena idea investigar a Sazuke porque si es humano quiere decir que…

-Que no es tan peligroso como aparenta – concluyó Mina entrando a la casa. Apenas pudo acomodarse la blusa, había venido corriendo todas las escaleras, pues un grupo de fans la reconocieron – Otro poco y no llego

Serena ya no pudo seguir la conversación. No importaba Sazuke y sus tonterías. Hojeó su cuaderno, allí estaba su calendario donde había marcado cada uno de los días que tenía sin ver a Yael… después… después que la besó. Aún se preguntaba qué le sucedió porque aquello se llamaba locura temporal, algo dentro de su cerebro se enloqueció y sin razón la besó, pero podría ser el pretexto que usara en su defensa cuando Amy o la señora Mizuno le reclamaran algo. Se dio golpecitos leves en la frente, debió aunque sea preguntarle a la jovencita si quería ser su novia… Si la besó era porque la amaba y negarlo ya no podía, podía pasar que hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela en una mujer… en este caso niña.

-Oye Serena

-Mande Amy

-Necesito platicar contigo

-¡No puedo! – grito y salió despavorida atropellando a la pobre Mina que apenas se disponía a tomar asiento

-Vaya – se quedó Rei sorprendida – tenía prisa ¿Mina estas bien? ¿Mina? – pero Mina estaba tirada en el suelo

-¿Tomaron las placas del elefante?

Amy se marchó también. Casi estaba segura de dónde podría encontrar a Serena.

-Serena espera

-Dime – casi lloraba la joven rubia – Deja te cuento Lita tuvo una cita con Jordane ¿Ya te contó?

-Sí… Necesito preguntarte algo

-¿Sobre Lita? – rogaba fuera así

-No, sobre Yael – y Serena palideció completamente ¿Qué explicación daría a su comportamiento? Se aprovechó de la niña pero quién lo iba a suponer quería averiguar qué le sucedía porqué se sentía así y al final descubrió que estaba enamorada de ella. Cómo es que la besó, si era lógica aún en sus peores momentos no habría realizado semejante tontería… Definitivamente el amor resultaba muy complejo, hasta la hacía más tonta – ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

-No – tartamudeó nerviosa

-Luna me dijo que te portaste extraño ese día… Digo han pasado casi tres semanas y ustedes no se hablan y parecen evitar hablar de la otra ¿Sucedió algo? Porque Yael también está como ida sin contar que esa noche llegó muy extraña

-No – masculló con un hilo de voz

-¿Te hizo algo? Si es así dímelo porque no se lo permitiré

-No, ella nunca me ha hecho nada malo, al contrario… Y No sucede nada entre nosotras… De verdad – las excusas se le terminaban, estaba por confesar su delito pero el celular de Amy sonó salvándola por completo

-Es del hospital, mi mamá dice que Yael perdió el conocimiento

&&&

Ya no podía controlarlo, estaba tan fuera de sí que cuando intentó hacer la pirueta con los patines solamente logró caer al suelo. Hubiera querido ir a ver a Sazuke pero no hallaba cómo hacer la dejaran sola. Volvió a dolerle la cabeza intensamente, como si algo dentro de su cerebro intentara salir o estallar. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y ella tembló de terror pensando que sus días por fin llegaban a término. Se recostó en la camilla pero su nueva mamá pedía entre sollozos no se durmiera de nuevo. Vino la calma y después regresó a esa imagen pedida en su memoria. Llegaba a casa de la escuela, tenía doce años saltaba los escalones contenta mientras cantaba aquella canción que en su mente quedó grabada de la fiesta. Se sentía un poco culpable por no asistir a clases pero así era la vida había que tomar las mejores decisiones. Abrió la puerta y los ruidos fueron más fuertes, eran dos voces que ya conocía. Su madre y su padre discutían de nuevo. Su corazón se detuvo como si aquel momento se hubiera congelado. Miró a su padre estrangulando a su madre adelantó un paso en un intento por acudir a su defensa pero el terror que sentía por su padre era más poderoso. Entonces aquel hombre soltó a su madre, maldijo como siempre y salió de la casa sin siquiera notar que ella estaba allí. Fue al lado de su madre pero la mujer le contestó a sus caricias con una bofetada

-Lárgate

-Pero mami

-Ya te he dicho no me llames así

Sentía su cabeza estallaría. Había demasiado ruido para poder controlar sus pensamientos. La tonada musical que venía tarareando vino de nuevo a su mente y los objetos de la casa comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la tonada. Su madre la miró con terror, sabía que le decía algo pero no podía entenderla. Intentó detener aquella locura.

-Hijo del Sol – escuchó detrás suyo

¿Estaba en un sueño? Aquel enorme palacio le causaba angustia como si presintiera su propia muerte. Buscó ayuda y sus ojitos aterrados miraban a aquel hombre fiero que en posesión de su espada desenvainada amenazaba a la niña.

-No te atrevas – sonó una voz familiar y ella sintió que su corazón se desbocaba presa de la agitación

Entró a la habitación que fuera de su madre. Vestía de negro, el color del luto pero en su cabeza solamente estaba la idea quimérica de un sonido pedido en la memoria. De nuevo comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, era como si las venas de su cabeza estuvieran a punto de explotar. Miró alrededor y entre imágenes perdidas veía la que pertenecía a su madre. Se sentía enloquecer. Oyó su nombre.

-Despierta Luz – pronunció Sazuke

-¿Dónde estoy? – miraba a su alrededor mientras el dolor en su cerebro aumentaba a velocidades impresionables

-Es tu ficción…Despierta ahora

-No sé de que me hablas

-Si no despiertas morirás… Está aquí

-¿Quién? – un sonido ensordecedor hizo que estallara su tímpano y algo más dentro de su oído porque la sangre comenzó a emanar de ellos.

-Aun no es momento – susurró una dulce y tranquila voz que parecía provenir de su propia cabeza

Lentamente aquel príncipe desenvainaba su espada mientras Yael sentía esa punzada penetrante y dolorosa en su cabeza. Hubiera intentado defenderse pero no hallaba sentido a vivir en ese martirio. La espada rozó su mejilla, un hilo de sangre brotó mientras ella era testigo de una batalla apenas desencadenada. Emitió un grito estridente. De nuevo la calma, abrió los ojos lentamente observando a los doctores yendo de un lado a otro para atenderla

-Presión –pidió un médico

-Lista la sala para la tomografía – anunció una enfermera que entraba

Recobró la conciencia en su habitación. Todavía le dolía la cabeza y estaba confundida por la serie de delirios que tuvo. Miró el techo por largo rato, había otra respiración en la habitación, había creído se trataba de una alucinación pues desde aquel beso Serena y ella no se veían. Muchas noches creyó que la pobre jovencita se arrepentía de semejante tontería y hasta creyó que la había besado porque algo en la cena le hizo daño.

-Me dio miedo – lloró Serena ya sin poderse contener más – Creí te morías – se abrazó al lánguido cuerpecito de la niña

-No conejito llorón, solamente me dio jaqueca

-Pero no despertabas – seguía haciendo pucheritos infantiles mientras la estrangulaba en su efusivo abrazo

-Bueno tengo el sueño pesado – sonrió con melancolía – Debemos hablar

-Este… Creo me llama mi gata – se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo de la habitación. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, la amaba demasiado para dejar que el tiempo empolvara aquel beso pero también tenía miedo de saber que ella no la amaba – Te quiero sabes

-Yo también

-¿De verdad? ¿Me amas? – se acercó a la cama para volver a besarla – ¿Me amas?

-Demasiado – contestó con un delicado y tierno beso en sus labios

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-No sé – cerró los ojos. No permitiría que las preguntas terminaran con sus sueños – Sé mi novia – susurró entre sueños

&&&

Tomó su mano para sentirse viva, para saber que aquello que soñó hoy era verdad. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír, sus miedos se pedían en los ojos verdes de su compañera. El alma de Yael adquirió un nuevo brío como si una chispa cálida hubiera llegado para posarse sobre ella. El primer sitio en la lista era la Torre de Tokio. Qué trabajo tan espléndido tenía Serena, pasaría todo el día recorriendo la ciudad con Yael, tomarían fotos y por ello le pagarían. Por fin encontraba en qué era buena: amando. Yael la abrazó y sus risas rompieron la quietud de la desolada calle. No había felicidad más allá de ellas.

-Te quiero conejito

-Yo también te quiero

Era difícil de creer que Serena Tsukino se hubiera enamorado de una chiquilla como aquella, pero más difícil lo era afrontar que a pesar de lo que alguna vez creyó y sintió Darien solamente era un amor que llenaba el vacío de su corazón, por lo menos eso fue en los últimos dos años. Yael la jaló hacia una nevería, para ella no importaba si estaban en Liberia o Cuba, un helado jamás se deja pasar por alto

-¿De que sabor?

-Pues no sé, creo hoy lo tomaré de chocolate ¿Y tú conejo chillón?

-¡No me digas así! – fingió enfadarse

Rozó la mejilla de la rubia, sentía esa delicada y suave piel en sus dedos, era como tocar un ángel celestial. Volvió a sonreír observando que Serena cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias.

-Conejito si te beso aquí nos linchan

-Y qué

-Ahm bueno pensé querías vivir un poco más para disfrutar del mundo

-Realmente no – rió Serena sacándole la lengua

Inhaló el aroma de su amante, se recostó a su lado dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello. Tendió el brazo para poder sujetarla, tal vez temía que al despertar se diera cuenta aquello fue un sueño o tal vez quería sentir su calor. Serena no podía comprender aún muchas cosas que sucedían en su corazón pero saber que aquella niña de ojos verdes la amaba era suficiente para ella.

-Mira esa nube se parece a un dragón – comentó entusiasmada Yael

-Y esa un chocolate, aquella es una galleta y esa otra un pedazo de pizza… ¡Mira! Un helado gigante…

-Solo piensas en comida – rió animada la niña

-¡No es cierto! – refunfuñó la joven – Las nubes deben ser deliciosas… Como tus besos

En la lista seguía el templo Hikawa. Serena se dedicó a tomar fotos como si quisiera terminarse el espacio en la memoria de la camarita digital. Yael ya había contado trescientas cinco fotos y seguía contando. Pero Serena estaba tan obsesionada en tomar a Rei en su medio que la joven pelinegra ya se sentía acosada.

-Me estoy lavando las manos… Deja de tomarme fotos

-Pero eres la sacerdotisa y no sé porqué te niegas. Si se rompe la cámara no tendrás que pagarla

-Serena – y se lanzó sobre ella para romperle un jarrón por su insinuación.

Ya había terminado con otra memoria y no estaba complacida, en todas las fotos Rei no expresaba toda su belleza y es que si no se equivocaba había algo especial que desde hacía unas semanas daba una belleza singular a la joven. Era como si la magia se hubiera posado en su ser, algo hechizante dio brillo a su negros ojos volviéndola un ser más especial de lo que ya era.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_- - -Jordane se ha dado cuenta que Lita no está agonizando y creyendo que Lita planeó todo ha terminado con ella_

_- - -Darien ha estado investiga a Sazuke encontrando que él podía haber esta trabajando en la tecnología "Resurrección"_

_- - -Luna tendrá una cita con Meteoro ¡Cómo! ¿Luna te puedes convertir en humano?_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	23. Los desamores de Lita

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_Jordane se ha dado cuenta que Lita no está agonizando y muy molesto termina con ella pues cree que lo engañó ¡Pero Jordane escucha la verdad! Luna ya pasó el catorce de febrero cómo es que vas a tener una cita y con Meteoro… Artemis está muy celoso… Espera ¿Te puedes convertir en humano? Hoy presentamos:_

**23. Los desamores de Lita**

Se dejó caer en la silla, estaba demasiado cansada para si quiera preocuparse por el sin fin de mensajes en su contestadota… ¿Cómo explicarse? Quizá como dijo Jordane era una persona horrible, engañó a Jordane, olvidó por completo a Joshua y… Y ahora estaba sola. No podía negar que Jordane la enloquecía tanto como para haber hasta olvidado a Joshua. Ahora sabía lo que el pobre chico sentía. Los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como punzadas dolorosas que cruzan el espacio para exterminar aquello que por error quedó con vida.

&&&

No entendió Jordane que todo lo que hizo fue por amor. No quiso escuchar que no fue conciente de sus mentiras, ella simplemente permitió que aquella mentira creciera pero al final debía darle un poco de crédito. Y la historia comenzaba así. Ese catorce de febrero Jordane la invitó a salir, tenía planeado una tarde espectacular para la joven desahuciada. Y durante el transcurso de la velada la besó. Como otras veces Lita se quedó paralizada sintiendo el roce de esos labios que pronto se convertían en uno solo con los suyos. Ya había olvidado cuando comenzaron a besarse quizá por el impacto de ver su sueño hecho realidad o porque Jordane la mantenía en la luna muy lejos de la realidad. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo

- Sabes me da mucha tristeza… Y quiero hoy pedirte algo muy especial, sé que será un poco apresurado pero ten en cuenta la vida no es eterna… y menos para ti

- ¿Si?

- Así como el sol necesita a la luna yo te necesito, eres mi motivo para levantarme todos los días, porque veo tu fortaleza y la manera como luchas por un poco de vida ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

- ¿? – y Lita no podía contestar nada, estaba tan impactada que solamente reaccionó hasta que Jordane le gritó al oído

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Sí

- Sé que es un poco apresurado y mira no me importa si te mueres mañana el tiempo que vivamos será perfecto para ambos. Te haré la mujer más dichosa sobre la tierra

- ¿Por qué hablas tanto de muerte? Somos jóvenes Jordane y…

- Bueno lo digo porque estás desahuciada

- ¿Cómo? – ahora la perplejidad le permitió hablar. Pero no hubo necesidad de que Jordane explicara algo, cómo no lo vio. Era lógico Jordane nunca se hubiera acercado a ella sino por una mentira – ¿Qué te dijo Mina para que me hablaras?

- Pues que tienes una rara enfermedad y te queda muy poco de vida ¿O no lo sabías? ¡He hecho una estupidez! – gritaba golpeándose la frente con la mano Soy un tonto, no sabía que no te han dicho los médicos… Mira Lita tienes que ser fuerte…

- ¡Para Jordane! No tengo ninguna enfermedad

- ¿Ah no?

- No, Mina te mintió… Queríamos te fijaras en mí…

- ¿Me engañaste?

- No… escúchame – pero el chico no le dio tiempo a nada, se puso en pie tomando su abrigo para salir de la casa de la jovencita – Espera Jordane

Y sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, de nuevo había pasado a ser la sombra inexistente de algo, alguien a quien Jordane no ve, siente u oye. Cuatro horas después, cuando vio que el muchacho no respondía a sus llamadas y fue conciente que se había ido supo que ya no volvería. Había perdido al amor de su vida. Entonces las preguntas surgieron ¿cómo podía perder algo que nunca tuvo? Odió a Mina ya que todo el enredo era culpa suya. Necesitó una mentira para que un muchacho se fijara en ella y permaneciera a su lado… Sin ella no habría conocido nunca a Jordane… No podía creerlo.

&&&

Sus piernitas quedaban levantadas y parecía terminaría dentro de la enorme caja. Se oyó un pequeño ¡Aja! Y Haruka supo que la pequeña por fin había encontrado algo que la satisficiera. La niña tenía en su manita una fotografía de su madre, miró a Haruka con ternura y melancolía.

- ¿Puedo tenerla?

- Sí – sonrió Haruka intentando mostrarse indiferente

Johan Fox había contratado todo un escuadrón de abogados para recuperar a los niños. Haruka no entendía el motivo de su necedad, hasta por curiosidad le propuso que ella se quedaría con Cristal y entonces el hombre enfureció. ¿Qué había en Cristal tan especial para el millonario Johan? Lo que fuera ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que las vidas de aquellos pequeños se volvieran miserables.

- ¿Me compras un dulce?

- Al rato

- Bueno… pero no se te olvide

Y la niña se plantó en la ventana para observar la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad desde la noche pasada. Exhaló un suspiro como si fuera a morir en el intento. Se frotó los ojos y Haruka supo que era hora de llevarla a dormir. Tocaron a la puerta.

- Hola Haruka – saludó Michiru contenta – ¿Y tu niñera?

- Es su día libre

Hubo un segundo en que ambas se quedaron petrificadas. Cada una en su interior se batía en duelo por sentimientos pasados. Primero vino la pregunta crucial ¿Soñaron o lo vivieron? Haruka entreabrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo. Michiru sonrió, a la rubia le pareció estaba en extremo nerviosa.

- ¿Y…?

- ¿Y? – repitió la joven violinista

- ¿Te regresó la memoria? – Michiru no supo con exactitud si preguntaba a lo afirmaba. Rió con un toque entre irónico y enigmático. Meneó la cabeza en negativa – No del todo

A Haruka le pareció Michiru mentía. Tenía la extraña sensación que su joven sirena la engañaba, había algo que sus ojos ocultaban. Exhaló un suspiro, pues aquella noche había bebido tanto que perdió la noción de la realidad. Sonrió afable esperando porque ella misma volviera a confiar

- Dos amantes que se juraron amor ahora enemigos… No hay razones para pelear por un mundo mejor cuando se debe destruir el amor

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Lo hago

Y Haruka dejó de lado sus preguntas, en los ojos de su amante veía pedía por una oportunidad. Era mirar su alma, era sentir y pensar en un instante distante, en un mismo momento, como una magia que trasforma y fusiona. Aceptar, confiar ciegamente, así lo había hecho antes con ella y quizá eso, hoy la salvara de terminar contra la persona que más amaba. Michiru sonrió y una revolución de sentimientos se disiparon, nada quedaba más que confiar… Pues no existía nadie más.

&&&

Amy creyó que de verdad Luna se había equivocado con respecto a Yael. Tenía todo el día con ella y aún no encontraba ese ser extraño que la acompañaba. Debía Luna aceptar que las personas eran diferentes y un grado mayúsculo de excentricidad no significaba ser un ser maligno o algo parecido. Miró de nuevo a sus lados, parecía que todos en el colegio veían a Yael como una especie de Dios, alguien a quien no solamente se le tiene admiración y respeto sino también un cierto grado de veneración. Yael volvió a sonreír y más de uno cayó rendido a sus pies.

- Tienes muchos admiradores

- ¿Te parece? Es solamente que me encuentran extraña es todo…

Claro que Yael no era como Serena, la amistad no parecía existir en su lista, pero nunca resultó fácil encontrar verdaderos amigos. Amy daba gracias de ello. Miró de nuevo a Yael. Sí, había algo mágico y exótico en ella, un encanto que hacía posara sus ojos en ella. Jamás Yael pasaría desapercibida… cerró los ojos, trataba de regresar a esa imagen perdida que su cerebro traía a pasos cortos, una escena tan olvidada que no podía concretar de donde venía.

- Soy cambio… Soy revolución

Ese aroma, el perpetuo ser, la eternidad de la paz, el aroma a inmortalidad, la sensación de todo y nada. Como si su alma evolucionara para tornar a donde se originó… Sensaciones mágicas que atraen un pasado glorioso, invitan a amar con las pasiones encontradas al máximo. Ya no existe bien o mal, ya no existe sendero que seguir sino la verdad de los instintos al descubierto, la oportunidad de ser sin temer… sin represarías. Un súbito haz de luz en su interior vio cuando sus ojos, abrió. Se detuvo en su caminar. Ese as de energía, luz pura y reluciente que tenía el hedor a inmortalidad, a eternidad, como si Yael hubiera sido tocada en ese instante por la mano de los dioses. Era mirar una estrella de cerca. Y el resplandor, era él el recuerdo perdido en su memoria. Ese brillo místico de multicolores que en un instante se volvían blanco para después disiparse. Eso era Yael antagonismos encontrados; como si aquella niña guardara en su interior el secreto de los dioses… El secreto de la naturaleza divina.

- Tengo clase – comentó la niña sacándola de sus cavilaciones – Te veré en dos horas ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Media hora

- Dos horas

- Eh sí miró sus ojos encontrando la chispa divina…

Ahora entendía, había en Yael más que misticidad. Se albergaba en ella todo aquello que el ser humano intenta dormir y esconder… Como si de alguna manera pudiera despertar lo mejor y lo peor de cada persona. Quizá por eso Luna le temía ¿Qué males podría despertar Yael en Luna… en ella misma? Ya había sido parte de ese hechizo, perdió la cabeza una vez dejando que la amargura residente en su interior saliera a flote y entonces venía el por qué. Sacudió la cabeza. Dejaría de hablar tanto con la gata o terminaría por tenerle tanto o más recelo a la niña.

&&&

Yael dio saltitos de alegría cuidando que de su caja no saliera el regalo que tenía para su hermana mayor… Su nueva hermana mayor. Agitó la mano intentado llamar la atención de su amiguita Kiwa. Apenas la chica la vio y salió corriendo a su encuentro, parecía que tenía años de no verla. Le saltó encima hasta que por fin logró su cometido: quedar montada encima de ella como si fuera su caballito. La sujetó del cuello en su abrazo con fueraza y la pobre Yael seguía poniéndose morada a punto de perder el equilibrio. La caja ya había quedado muy lejos de donde ahora provenía un chillido casi inaudible

- ¿Qué tenías allí?

- Un gato – decía la niña logrando que Kiwa la dejara de ahorcar

- Vaya que lindo – por fin se bajó de ella – Es color tigre – rió animada

- Es color amarillo – la reprendió mientras sacaba al gatito de debajo de la caja – Pobrecito lo has asustado

- Si no se murió al ver tu fea cara menos cuando vio la mía – sacó su lengua en uno de sus tontos juegos

- Como sea debo llevar este gato a su dueña… nueva dueña – y dicho esto lo metió de nuevo a la caja para cargarla.

No había acabado de levantar la caja del suelo cuando Kiwa ya estaba de nuevo sobre de ella lista para su paseo. Yael dio un suspiro de resignación. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo emprendió la marcha con su amiguita a cuestas.

- Arre, arre, arre – gritaba a los cuatro vientos

- Te bajaré si sigues molestando – rió Yael

- Qué rico hueles… Es como a vainilla combinado con chabacano

- Tienes hambre – sonrió animada – Creo mi gato es demasiado chillón – se decía así misma observando que el animal no paraba de maullar

Yael se detuvo en seco. Kiwa levantó la cabeza observando que tres muchachos acaban de cerrarles el paso. Kiwa se bajó de Yael, suponía tendrían problemas. Intentó en vano recordar quienes eran porque la lista de enemigos de su amiga era equitativa al número de admiradores que tenía. Esperaba, como otras tantas veces, los chicos se contentaran con tumbarles sus cosas y llamarlas tontas.

- Yael – le llamó uno de ellos

Pero la niña se siguió de largo como quien no ha escuchado nada. El chico intentó tomarla del brazo para detener su avance. Entonces sucedió lo inexplicable, el muchacho comenzó a palidecer, era como si estuviera en contacto con algo que le robaba vida. Cada segundo perdía más y más color dejando que el blanco se volviera parte de su rostro. Sus gestos se volvieron grotescas muecas de horror, parecía estar muriendo de adentro hacia fuera.

- Qué pasa – masculló con miedo Kiwa

El chico por fin se soltó de Yael cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Los otros dos muchachos se acercaron a ayudarlo, ambos miraban con terror a la niña hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió a hacerle frente. No necesitó decir nada, su mirada revelaba el sin fin de pensamientos que corrían en su mente en ese instante. El viento elevó la basura y un par de chispas comenzaron a surgir del suelo en colores magenta, azul y amarillo, los muchachos salieron corriendo cargando a su compañero.

- Qué fue eso – retrocedió Kiwa aterrada

- Nada – tartamudeó Yael

- Yo lo vi – se decía mientras retrocedía pues sabía que como la última vez la causante se llamaba Yael

- Espera, déjame explícate Kiwa… No me tengas miedo… por favor espera

- Pero… – se alejó lentamente de ella. no apartaba su vista y en su mente buscaba la salida más fácil y segura para huir de Yael.

Yael intento detenerla mas cada vez que ella daba un paso, su amiga daba dos y se aterrorizaba más. Intento decirle que no pasaría nada. Pero su tensión creció tanto que terminó por extender la mano en imperativo para que se detuviera, entonces vino un viento helado que congeló por completo a la niña. Yael intentó solucionarlo, respiró profundamente regresando a la calma pero de nuevo Kiwa solamente intentó huir. Esta vez corrió. Y un grito de Yael creó una especie de escudo invisible.

- Escúchame

- Déjame ir – lloraba la niña

Un intenso dolor de cabeza deshizo el escudo. Cayó de rodillas presa de la agonía mientras Kiwa huía aterrada.

&&&

Darien revisó minuciosamente cada periódico buscando la noticia que le interesaba. Pero tal parecía que no había mucho sobre Sazuke Roternou. Intentaba encontrar una foto así sabría si Sazuke Roternou el padre de la tecnología "Resurrección" era el mismo Sazuke que estaba detrás de los ataques a la ciudad de Tokio. Emitió un suspiro, las delgadas y cálidas manos de Rini rozaron su espalda y él se estremeció. Volteó observando que no venía sola, la acompañaba Minek.

- ¿Podrá ser Sazuke Roternou el mismo que ha creado grandes bestias?

- No lo sé – sonrió Rini tomando asiento al lado de Darien – Podríamos ir a investigarlo… Es la ciudad de Londres ¿no?

- Sí

Se despidió de Rini al medio día para buscar a Serena, marcharía esa misma noche a Londres. Estaba muy preocupado por el futuro Tokio de Cristal, por lo que le pudiera pasar a Serena… iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta Serena tenía rato observándolo.

- No te vi – contestó a los mimos de la joven rubia

- Ya lo veo – sonrió Serena con cierto pesar – Necesito hablar contigo Darien

- Yo también debo marchara Londres… Creo tener una pista sobre Sazuke

- E…errr… Debo decirte algo

- Me lo dirás después

Serena guardó silencio. Quizá tenía razón. No era tiempo para resolver su vida amorosa cuando Sazuke estaba a un paso de conquistar el mundo. Pero necesitaba decírselo, confesar que amaba en secreto a otra persona, que el amor entre ellos terminó años atrás pero ambos se aferraron por intentar apagar una soledad indescriptible. El amor fue un momento que cubría ciertas necesidades, una forma de no pederse en el laberinto de la soledad…

&&&

Amy estaba encantada con su gatito. No dejaba de abrazarlo y mimarlo. Volvió a dar las gracias sin dejar de preguntarse cómo podría tenerlo en el departamento. Yael sonrió, la cabeza aún le dolía demasiado como para razonar aquello. Cerró los ojos dejando que aquel intenso dolor se apoderara de su ser. Voló en la imaginación, cruzó el cielo para penetrar en la inexistencia del espacio. Era frío, era seco y un hedor a muerte. ¿Soñaba o retornaba a su pasado? Vio el emblema del sol, supo entonces moriría pero no sucedió así, llegó el silencio. La voz lejana de su hermoso conejito la despertó.

- Así que Londres – sonrió Amy – Sazuke Roternou… Se le conoce como el padre de la tecnología "Resurrección"

- ¿Qué es eso? – movía sus deditos Serena inquieta

- Es la tecnología para crear vida… Genética, mutación… Toda vida tiene un mapa y al ser descifrado podemos crear a partir de lo mínimo así como modificar las características de cada ser, es posible hasta alterar el concepto más simple de vida en una complejidad… Pero Roternou tuvo un fatal accidente y estas teorías quedaron sin sustento favorable

- Pues a ese señor irá a investigar Darien

&&&

A pesar de que Mina le explicó a Jordane que la mentira fue idea suya, las cosas entre Lita y él no volvieron a ser las mismas. De nuevo Lita ocupó el espacio en el anonimato. Una desconocida de la que se olvida el nombre por no ser importante, una chica común y corriente que no interesa en la vida propia. Y Lita ya no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor porque Rei tenía razón, Jordane nunca la valoró. Esta noche no importaba, necesitaba olvidar y sentir un poco de juventud corriendo por sus venas.

- Es genial este sitio – decía Mina mostrando al guardia de seguridad su gafete

- Me sorprende nos dejen pasar – miraba Serena desconcertada el sitio y al guardia

- Soy famosa – sonrió Mina tomando sus poses de diva. Tomó la mano de Rei y las condujo hasta la mesa de la parte de arriba – Es un lugar muy exclusivo

- Y caro – decía Lita mirando los precios con terror

- No importa lo cargaremos a la tarjeta – reía Mina con locura

Amy tomó asiento sin desprender su atención de libro. Ryan y Jordane venían detrás hablando aún sobre deportes. Jordane sugirió ir a la playa el fin de semana. Se despidió de las chicas y de nuevo ignoró a Lita, ahora debía ir a buscarse una nueva novia. Lita exhaló un suspiro como si fuera a morir en ese instante. Ryan también se despidió, la noche era larga.

- No te apures – le dijo Serena – Él se arrepentirá de haberte dejado

- Yo no sé – repetía Lita con tristeza

Quizá todas tenían razón, porque al final Jordane estuvo a su lado por un favor que le hizo a Mina y hasta por que su conciencia le remordía. Lita pensó que era verdad, la única forma en que ella conseguía novios o alguien que la quisiera era por lástima

- No digas eso – por fin Amy dejaba su libro – nosotras te queremos y no es por lástima

- Gracias

- ¡Pidamos! – gritó Mina

&&&

Luna se sentía enamorada, hacía tanto tiempo no tenía una cita que casi parecía caminar entre nubes. Le extrañó Meteoro la invitara a salir en lo que parecía una cita pero claro que cierto romance quedó pendiente en el Milenio. Meteoro siempre fue ambicioso, parecía desear demasiado querer ser como los habitantes de Milenio, caminar en dos patas normalmente, ocupar puestos importantes y hasta imponer su voluntad. Fue eso lo que se cruzó en su camino, para Meteoro no había cosa más importante que satisfacer su ego, por lo que la gata pasó a segundo término… Muy lejos de un verdadero amor

- Es una cita – replicaba Artemis furioso

- Calma es como amigos… Además no veo por qué te molestas tanto… Mina sale con Ryan

- Pero Ryan no intenta dominar el universo – chillaba el gato

- Debo irme Artemis llegaré tarde… Otro día discutiremos sobre tus absurdos celos

Y es que Luna no pudo evita que el gato Artemis se enterara. Mina tenía una gran bocota y en cuanto Ryan se lo comentó ella enloqueció creyendo que Artemis había perdido al amor de su vida. Así, en menos de media hora, Artemis hecho una fiera estaba listo para defender lo que creía era suyo.

- No puedes dejarme aquí – gritaba Artemis desde la ventana de la habitación de Serena

- Te veré luego – saltó la gata al otro tejado

&&&

Meteoro ya la espera. Tenía en su hocico una rosa blanca. Luna sonrió. El gato hizo una reverencia y mostró su cuello que se encontraba adornado con un hermoso collar dorado. Luna frunció el ceño y Meteoro se sintió un poco tonto. Con un ademán la invitó a seguirla. Cuando estuvieron en medio de la oscuridad del callejón dejó que la marca de su frente, una luna, brillar iluminando el sitio.

- ¿Te gustaría? – y la miró a los ojos para saber que su respuesta sería sincera

- Es un poco…

- Es una noche nada más

El brillo de su marca se apagó, entonces volvió a ver una centella que parpadeó unos segundos y donde estaban dos gatos ahora había dos humanos. Meteoro tenía el pelo negro e hirsuto, tomó el gel para peinar su cabello de punta como lo usaba Rya. Miró sus ropas, estaban limpias e impecables, se acomodó su corbata y deslizó su mano humana por la sedosa tela de su saco. Luna seguía sintiéndose torpe y ridícula, su cabello era azul intenso con destellos azul claro que le daban un toque de mágico. Meteoro le había escogido un hermoso vestido color blanco y la pobre gata seguía intentado acoplarse a su forma humana

- Será una noche fantástica… He escogido un excelente restaurante

- Es una cita extraña

- Si prefieres Luna podemos tener la cita a la luz del tejado

- No, está bien

El primer sitio sería un hermoso restaurante que Meteoro había encontrado hacía una semana, si los desperdicios estaban exquisitos la comida sería magnífica. No se equivocó. Luna sentía terror de verlo comer como un animal, casi parecía estar viendo a Artemis comer. Rió nerviosamente.

- No te apures – sonreía Meteoro con el rostro aún lleno de comida

- ¿Qué ocultas Meteoro? Vamos esta es tu oportunidad de hacerte cargo de nuevo de los planetas exteriores y simplemente te quedas a la expectativa esperando…

- Es cosa de niños, las Scout lo pueden hacer sin necesidad de ayuda de planetas exteriores…

- No fue lo mismo que dijo Ryan – interrumpió Luna

- Bueno… Lo que piense Ryan no tengo por qué pensarlo yo ¿o sí?

- No digo eso… es sólo que te vez tan confiado que pareciera supieras algo más

- Claro que sé algo más – hizo un ademán al mesero para pedirle la cuenta – Sé que Sazuke no es problema en sí…

- ¿Entonces? – masculló la gata para sí

Ahora darían un paseo por el parque antes que Meteoro la llevara a un lugar especial. Luna seguía pensando en las respuestas de su compañero, estaba segura que el gato sabía algo que ella no había visto… Si Sazuke no era problemas ¿Qué lo era? ¿Descubrir cómo hacer funcionar las Estrellas? Intentó recordar los relatos de Dazael mas resultó en vano; muchos recuerdos del Milenio quedaron sepultados después de la guerra con Beryl

- Sabes Luna, eres muy hermosa

- Gracias adulador – sonrió la gata sonrojada

&&&

Insinuó que se sentía mejor como gato para molestarlo, nunca creyó que tomaría semejantes medidas. Ahora estaban en el tejado cantando con refrescos en manos. Luna casi resbala, tenía sus desventajas tener dos piernas. Meteoro se paró y desde allí gritó que era el Rey del Mundo. Luna sonrió animada.

- Estas loco

- Loco de amor – susurró el gato al oído de la gata

- ¿De amor?

- Por ti – acarició su mejilla y la gata pudo leer esa sensación de romance en eso ojos ensoñados color negro.

- Tonto – volvió a reír y él a gritar que era el rey del mundo

Quizá si Meteoro no hubiera sido tan obsesivo ahora ellos dos estarían juntos. Pero después de un terrible romance en que la gata ocupaba el último sitio en sus prioridades conoció a Artemis… Y conoció el verdadero amor. Sabía que no cambiaría a Artemis por Meteoro, pero no dejaba de sentir cierta fascinación por el gato pinto, pues en gran medida se parecía a ella, o lo más cercano a un ser pensante. Artemis sabía su desventaja, él era un gato tonto y simpaticón que con sus tonterías hacía reír a la gente, llevaba alegría, amor y aunque se esforzara por convertirse en héroe como Meteoro siempre terminaba como un tonto.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--¡Lita se sacó la lotería! Pero espera no te confíes mucho Lita esto puede ser una trampa_

_--¿Qué sucede contigo Yael? Michiru ha decidido ayudar a la niña a controlar su don_

_--Joshua qué haces en casa de Lita… _

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	24. La lotería

**"ESTRELLAS DE ORIENTE"**

EN CONTRA DEL DESTINO

_¡Lita se sacó la lotería! Serena no te desmayes aún esto puede ser una mentira. Yael ¿qué te sucede? Casi has destruido el edificio y pudiste matar a Michiru y también a ti… Ayúdala Michiru. Joshua a regresado a la vida de Lita, no pienses mal, él te quería antes de que te sacaras la lotería Hoy presentamos:_

**24. La lotería**

A veces pensamos que la vida ha tocado fondo, que más mal no pueden salir las cosas y cuando vemos que hemos llegado al final de nuestros días nos damos cuenta que todavía puede ser peor. Una vez Yael lo explicó así. Apenas creemos ver un poco de luz al final del túnel cuando nos damos cuenta que la comisión de electricidad nos a cortado la luz por "exceso de pago" Algo así sucedía con Lita. Ella, ya se había resignado a su vida miserable, había olvidado sus sueños de juventud para dedicarse a trabajar a diario, olvidando que aún era joven y el mundo lleno de esperanza. Y esa tarde entraron en la cafetería las cuatro simpáticas amiguitas de Jordane. Ya antes las había visto, cuando salía con él. Pero hoy era diferente…

- Vaya si es la altota – reía burlona una de las jóvenes – … con esa altura nunca encontrarás novio

- ¿De verdad creías que a Jordane le interesabas? Digo Jordane no es hombre para una fea como tú

- ¡Que dijiste! – grito Rei en la puerta del establecimiento lista para masacrar a las chicas

- ¿Y a ti quien te llama espantapájaros?

- ¡No te atrevas a decirle espantapájaros a la mujer más hermosa – llegaba Mina y sin miramientos se dejó ir a la mesa de las chicas

- Vaya pero si es la actriz de cuarta ¿Y tu guardaespaldas diva?

- Te romperé todo lo que se llama cara – gritó Mina y si Lita no la sujeta lo hubiera hecho

- Óyeme bien – ahora era Amy quien intercedía – No nos gustan los pleitos pero atrévete de nuevo a insultar a Lita y verás que terminarás muy mal… Tendrás miedo hasta de tu correo, porque no sabrás si es Ántrax enviado por Amy Mizuno… No olvides ese nombre enana

Serena junto con las demás chicas abrieron grandes los ojos. ¿Amy amenazando? Hasta su mirada daba terror. Serena soltó una risita nerviosa pero sabía que hacía mucho desconocía las actitudes de su amiguita de pelo azul.

&&&

Pedían demasiado. Apretó los puños conteniendo su furia. Deseaba gritar y olvidar todo aquel asunto del violín y la música. Ella no nació para el violín, quizá solamente nació para ser Luz… para destruir. Su madrastra intentó acariciarla pero la niña lo evitó. Escuchó de nuevo a su maestra de violín repetir la torpeza con que tocaba un bello instrumento, su nula dedicación y otras tantas cosas que terminaban con la mejor autoestima.

- Tal vez más práctica – contestó la señora Mizuno sin darse aún cuenta que estaba por estallar la niña

- No creo que la práctica dé talento a nadie – terminó la anciana señora – La niña es floja, no hace prácticas… No pone un poquito de atención y tiene dedos muy torpes

- Bueno… Y si le da una oportunidad… Yo puedo encargarme que haga sus prácticas en casa y dedique más tiempo al violín…

- Si usted quiere perder tiempo y dinero para mí no hay problema… El talento o se nace o no…

La cejita de Yael comenzó a tintinear. Debía admitir que tal vez tenía razón y ella no nació con talento para nada. Más de una vez pensó en renunciar al violín pero su nueva mamá se veía tan fascinada por ella que creía fielmente la decepcionaría si fracasaba.

- Te veré en casa entonces

- Sí – sonrió la niña guardado el instrumento de su tortura

Ya estaba por irse. Ni siquiera iría a la biblioteca como le dijo a su madrastra, se iría a atragantar de helado de vainilla hasta que el estómago le doliera tanto que quizá explotara. Entonces escuchó el sonido hermoso de una canción, era un violín… uno que a diferencia del suyo no estaba desafinado ni se escuchaba como un gato en pleno asesinato.

- Se escucha genial – susurró observando a la maestra del violín: Michiru Kaioh

- Gracias, no sabía tenía público – abrió los ojos observando a la niña con ternura

- ¿Cómo lograste tocar así de maravilloso? – frunció el ceño de forma graciosa – ¿O será que naciste con el don?

- No se trata de dones – sonrió – El tener facilidad para algo es solamente eso… facilidad, debe haber gusto, dedicación… y… y supongo que tu maestra – miró el estuche de violín que cargaba la joven – Debe ser la señorita Le Mordele

- ¡Oh cómo adivinaste!

- Leo las mentes – rió acomodando las partituras que ensayaba ese día

Michiru miró con tristeza a la jovencita. Creía que el destino solía ensañarse con cierto tipo de personas y a veces los dones resultaban maldiciones. Si ella no hubiera amado tanto el violín su don se habría vuelto la peor de sus maldiciones. Nunca satisfacía a nadie y ella también fue presa del martirio de la señorita Le Mordele. Pero cada día se aprende algo nuevo…

- Veamos déjame ver cómo tocas

- Espantoso parece están masacrando un gato – y Michiru rió animada – Apuesto a que me pedirás deje de tocar a los cinco segundos de iniciado

- Bueno toques o no bien deberás concluir a los dos minutos… Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo pero igual puedo ayudarte en algo… Por lo menos te puedo decir que Le Mordele nunca quedará satisfecha hasta no verte llorar y saber que tu vida es miserable… Es una de las personas más ruines y despiadadas que conozco…

- Ah gracias… Ahora sé que es buen momento de renunciar

- No creo sea buena idea… ¿Te gusta tocar el violín?

- Sí

- ¿Por qué dejar de hacer lo que te gusta por los demás?

Sacó su violín, se paró derecha y con el compás de los pies abiertos en la medida que su maestra le había enseñado. Tocó dos minutos y prefirió cerrar los ojos antes que ver las expresiones de horror que su música podía producir en la talentosa Michiru Kaioh

- Te paras bastante mal – reía Michiru

- ¡Así me enseñaron!

- Y creo tienes unos dedos muy torpes… Tienes arreglo… Eso sí – volvió a reír

- ¿Y talento?

- Bueno eso creo no lo contestaré por ahora

- Ah gracias – rió con ironía

- En verdad ¿Le has hecho algo a la notable señora? Porque no tocas tan terrible para que tengas esa expresión… ¿O esperabas ser un superdotado?

- Claro que no… Pero cuando estamos en clase toco terrible… juro que en casa me oigo mejor… ¡Y no me intimida! Es extraño de explicar… es como si algo sucediera, me refiero a existir otra fuerza en el mismo sitio en que toco… Pero igual son tonterías

- O nervios

Sin embargo Michiru creía la niña tenía razón. Podía ser un tipo de reacción. Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta pues pensaba, trata de recordar el salón donde ella estaba y a la señorita Le Mordele intentando encontrar esa fuente de energía que pudiera estar reaccionando a la chiquilla

- Buenas – Y Haruka casi mató con la mirada a la niña

- Llegas temprano – se aproximó la violinista a ella peligrosamente – Sin pleitos por favor, le llevas bastante ventaja – le susurró al oído con picardía

- No pensaba agredirla solamente gruñiría un poco para que se fuera

- Malvada – se dio media vuelta regresando su mirada ala chiquilla – Con un poco más de practica se compone tu pequeña desafinación…

- Bueno ya me tengo que ir… Vean la hora – decía mirando la muñeca donde se suponía debía hallarse un reloj que no tenía ahora

Haruka se apresuró a salir detrás de la chiquilla. No perdería oportunidad como la misma niña no la perdió al enamorar a Serena Tsukino. Estaba por salir del recinto cuando una mano la sujetó de forma fuerte pero dulce. Miró los ojos de la dueña de la mano y sonrió.

- Déjala…

- Ella y yo debemos tener una conversación muy seria

- El amor es de dos… ¿Lo olvidas?

- Se trata de Serena Tsukino ¿O tu memoria no se recupera en ese aspecto? Su destino es ser la princesa de Tokio de Cristal junto con su esposo Endimio… No recuerdo en toda la trama romántica a una chiquilla malcriada…

- Ah bueno te perdiste de esa parte de la historia – rió animada pero sin soltarla pues conocía demasiado bien a su ex amante para darse cuenta que estaba dispuesta a todo por alejarla de Serena – Si el destino es así el tiempo dejará que cada una ocupe su lugar correspondiente y entonces esa plática tendrá tanto sentido como la tuvo el hacerme la guerra

- ¿Yo te hice la guerra? – ahora fue Haruka quien se acercó peligrosamente a Michiru – ¿Me amas?

- Este es el trato: Tú hablarás con Serena y yo me encargaré de Yael… Le advertirás sobre el peligro de tener una relación amorosa con esa niña… Y echemos la moneda al aire…

- Cabeza de bombón no puede salir con esa niña ni como amiga – y la mirada fría de la violinista sobre ella la hizo desistir de sus deseos – Pero lo haremos a tu manera…

&&&

Cristal era imparable. Haruka terminaba tan rendida que daba gracias a todos los dioses por la invención de la noche. Mandaba a la criatura a la cama desde las ocho de la noche dejando la tarea de dormirla a la nana y ella podía entonces dormir largo rato hasta el día siguiente ser despertada por los cantos de la niña a las seis de la mañana. Ahora la pequeña estaba en casa esperando por la visita de Michiru. Le gustaba la mujer, era simpática con ella y le enseñaba nuevos juegos o canciones. Era feliz.

- Ya llegaron – anunció su nana

- Tía Michiru

- Hola Cristal… Buenas tardes… Te he traído un par de juguetes que creo te hace falta ya tener en qué entretenerte… ¿Haruka es aburrida?

- Oh no, muy divertida…Sobretodo cuando intenta leer un cuento

- Vaya – miró de soslayo a la joven corredora

El zoológico resultó muy divertido para los niños. Pronto Cristal encontró agrado en la granjita donde podía dar de comer a los animalitos y hasta tocarlos. Los bebés dormían profundamente y la nana se ocupaba tan bien de los niños que Haruka y Michiru se quedaron sin tareas. Haruka rozó los brazos de Michiru en una deliciosa caricia que encendió la pasión en la joven violinista… Michiru decidió soslayar la mirada de amor de su ex amante. Haruka se acercó peligrosamente a su cuello. Hubo un segundo de silencio, un momento en que el tiempo se volvió lento y tranquilo. Entonces Michiru sintió los suaves y dulces besos de su ex amante que recorrían en forma sigilosa su cuello. Se detuvo en su oreja como niña juguetona, rió esperando que el olvido diera paso al recuerdo de un amor eterno…

- Al final no te interesó entenderme

- Al final ya no sabíamos si había algo por rescatar – contestó la corredora perdiéndose en sus pasiones

- Te quiero – le susurró al oído regresándole sus juegos con un beso

Haruka intentó besarla en los labios pero Michiru deliberadamente lo evito. La rubia se quedó paralizada, creía que la ventaja sobre Kael era evidente pero tal acto notaba que la joven estaba decidida a culminar su vida con el chico. Michiru intentó irse y esta vez fue Haruka quien la detuvo tomándola de la mano. Entonces sucedió. La conexión que siempre había tenido regresaba a ellas o quizá no se había ido sino permanecido en anonimato.

&&&

Estrellas de Dazael, Estrellas de Luz que pertenecieron y nacieron del sol, una de ellas dormiría eternamente en el corazón del Hijo del Sol, lo haría para proteger la supremacía de un dios triste y desolado. Bestias infernales sacudiendo a la ciudad con su brutal destrucción que dejaban dolor y desolación. Tokio en medio de la noche, en medio del fuego y las pasiones. La torre de Tokio y dos almas solitarias que por el destino hoy se debían enfrentar… ¿Los dos amantes prohibido acaso? Luna y sol, antagonismos encontrados y aún se preguntaban los conocedores si una batalla así valía la pena pues cuando uno de los dos dejaba de existir también el otro

- Por eso no podemos destruir a ninguno de los dos – decía una chica que parecía una Sailor

- Es inevitable la muerte…

- Y mi reinado

La figura de la derecha amparada por la luz de la luna poco a poco se acercaba a la torre para cumplir con su destino. La figura de la izquierda protegida por el Sol y las Estrellas de Dazael invocando su poder. Ahora cada ser llamaba al guardián que le entregaría la espada correspondiente. Dos espadas, un solo ser dividido. La espada de la Luna nacida del amor verdadero aquel que viene desde adentro y lleva la fuerza de la verdad, la nobleza, la honestidad… La espada de la Luz nacida de las pasiones, aquella que lleva consigo el deseo, la esperanza, el anhelo, la ilusión, los sueños, la agonía, la eternidad…

&&&

Y Michiru se soltó de la mano de Haruka. Temía que ella pudiera penetrar en su alma y ver el final que les esperaba a amabas. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras la rubia seguía atónita. Miró sus ojos y la violinista de nueva cuenta esquivaba su mirar. Por fin alzó la mirada con valor, pidió en ese reflejo pálido que confiara en ella ciegamente

- La sombra de la Luna es…

- Sí – contestó Michiru – Serena Tsukino…

- ¿Y quién es el otro? ¿Es el Hijo del Sol?

- Aun no lo sé

Pero Haruka sabía ella mentía.

&&&

Cerraba ya las puertas de la casa. Había sido un largo y tranquilo día para el Templo Hikawa. Rei se sentía un poco fuera de sí y es que desde que Mina la besó parecía no hallar cabida para ella en ningún sitio. El tiempo pasaba lento y hasta doloroso. Cerró los ojos, y el aire fresco de la noche penetró por cada poro de su piel. Atrajo a su mente el recuerdo de ese beso y su piel se volvió a enchinar de la emoción, su corazón volvió a vibrar pidiendo más y más, y el ruido ensordecedor del alma de nueva cuenta la dominó. Aquel beso fue como abrir los ojos, darse cuenta de aquello que guarda el corazón pero es preferible esconder o callar. Algo parecido a lo que había hecho conscientemente con su amor por Serena. Dio un suspiro para terminar sonriéndole a la luna. Hora de dormir.

- Buenas noches abuelo – gritó desde el pasillo

Mientras caminaba a su habitación pensó en Mina de nuevo, y sus conclusiones fueron las mismas que aquel día Mina jugaba, si de algo podría estar segura era de un amor pasajero y tan breve como la brisa, en manos de Mina. Sonrió para sí, pensando que ya no había que atormentarse con ello pues para esas horas Mina ya debía haberlo olvidado por completo. Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación. Le pareció ver una sombra que se movía. Abrió lentamente y cuidando de donde pisaba. Movió la mano buscando el apagador pero otra mano la detuvo. Su rostro palideció. Otra mano le tapaba la boca ahora. Hubiera hecho algo para defenderse pero aquel aroma lo conocía de memoria. Cómo olvidarlo, cómo hacerlo cuando significo el despertar de su amor dormido.

- Soy yo… Guarda silencio – susurró Mina a su oído de forma sensual

Rei cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la voz de Mina como si estuviera bajo su hechizo. Mina la abrazó por detrás, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelinegra y el silencio regresó a la habitación. Rei se sentía aterrada, sus rodillas temblaban y creía de un momento a otro se desplomaría presa de la excitación de la noche.

- Te juro te amo – susurró Mina

Silencio. La besó delicadamente en la mejilla. Una nueva caricia y Rei seguía pálida y sin movimiento. La rubia exhaló un suspiro en su oído dejando que el alma se le escapara en el anhelo. Lentamente se perdieron sus ojos en la oscuridad mientras Rei seguía atónita en espera de despertar del sueño. Silencio. Y quería reaccionar, gritar a los cuatro vientos la amaba con locura, saber que los sueños existían y éste era uno hecho verdad. Se aferró tanto en enterrar su corazón que pasó por alto lo evidente. Y la mente de Rei corría a mil por hora, viajaba entre sueños, deseos e ilusiones hasta morir en su vago intento por reaccionar a esa ilusión que hoy se llamaba Mina. Un segundo más. Y el silencio fue roto por el leve sollozo de la joven líder de las Scouts.

- Juro que te amo – musitó con voz inaudible pues su llanto se había vuelto imposible de controlar

Y Rei por fin pudo reaccionar, giró sobre sus talones quedando de frente a la dueña de su corazón. La tomó de su cintura y en medio de la oscuridad buscó sus labios. Llevó a su mente la imagen del primer beso. Sus nervios se desvanecieron lentamente quedando lo importante: el amor. Fue un toque místico y lento, apenas rozaron sus labios los de Mina y el alma se desencadenó con el fervor de antaño. Se aferró a esos labios que le regresaron los sueños y la pasión. Moriría por la felicidad de quien amaba. Y el silencio regresó para ser parte de la pasión. Vibraba expectante su alma. Saboreaba cada beso mientras su compañera hacía lo propio. Secuencia de imágenes y sensaciones. Un beso que se cortaba para dar paso a otro más. Rei recorrió lentamente la espalda de Mina dejando que las mismas caricias hablaran. Silencio eterno en el estallido de dos corazones.

&&&

Una oportunidad, un camino diferente por tomar y la esperanza de mejorar, la esperanza de llegar a la meta deseada. Para Lita, la vida simplemente se había terminado, ya no solo se trataba de su vida amorosa sino de su vida económica y social. Ya no había un por qué levantarse, parecía un boicot planeado por el destino para deshacer todos sus sueños. Tenía que admitirlo, ya no tenía ni para comer, debía hasta los tines que tenía puestos. Esa mañana había recibido de mala gana y no sin antes terminar arremetiendo contra sus amigas por el 'préstamo' que todas se habían preocupado por conseguirle para aminorar sus penas.

- No fui justa con ellas – se recriminó al mirar los billetes

- ¡Litaaaaaaaaaaa! – oyó gritar a una vocecita conocida a metros de distancia de ella

- Serena

- Lo siento... lo sentimos, no pretendíamos ofender, solo que queremos ayudarte.

- No, no es eso, al contrario agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, pero ya no ocupo dinero

- ¿No? – cabeza de bombón se rascó la cabeza inquieta – ¡Te sacaste la lotería!

Y Lita soltó la carcajada.

- No tontilla, solamente no necesito dinero

- ¿?

Serena la acompañó hasta su casa, estaban terminando de cruzar todo el parque cuando se encontraron con un niño de vestiduras andrajosas que cargaba en la mano una faja de billetes de lotería. Abordó a Serena con tanta amabilidad y naturalidad como si la conociera de años.

- No tengo dinero – contestó Serena a la petición del niño mientras se revisaba los bolsillos del vestido una y otra vez

- Ándele, las estrellas presagian que hoy es su día de suerte... se ganará el premio 'gordo' señorita

- Lita bonita – masculló la joven que ya se sentía acorralada

- Bueno de todos modos no ocupo dinero. Dame uno

Pero ese niño no sólo ya estaba bien entrenado para engatusar a las personas sino que terminó haciendo que Lita adquiriera de muy buena gana diez cachitos de la lotería. Ya media hora después la chica alta soltó la carcajada, simplemente la habían embaucado y ahora no sólo se gastó el dinero que sus amigas con tanto trabajo le consiguieran sino que sus deudas ascendieron

- Imagínate que te sacaras el premio mayor – gritaba Serena segura de que sería realidad

- Eso ni en mis mejores sueños sucedería – sonrió la chica alta

- Él dijo que te sacarías algo

- Sí, el aumento de mis deudas

&&&

Realmente era de sorprender la persistencia de Serena. Quizá solo fuera su ingenuidad o su entusiasmo desmedido. Terminó de servir la mesa uno y se fijó cómo la rubia literalmente se perdía entre las hojas del periódico buscando los números de los boletos, 'sus' boletos. Un grito le hizo correr a la mesa de la joven rubia

- No, un número más y te hubieras sacado un reintegro – se sonrojó apenada por ella pues en el fondo deseaba un premio por su amiguita rubia

Serena arrugó en bolita el boleto y lo aventó al tazón vacío del helado. Ya iba sobre el cuarto boleto y como Lita lo presagió ni un reintegro conseguiría. Volvió a encaminarse a despachar la mesa cinco que estaba siendo ocupada. Lita frunció el ceño, simplemente hoy tampoco era su día, acaban de ocupar la mesa las cuatro chicas presumidas que el otro día la humillaran en público, las 'amiguitas de Jordane'. Rechinó los dientes y se paró enfrente de la mesa

- ¿Y hoy tus amiguitas fieras no están para defenderte escoba?

- ¿Qué tomarán?

Estaba que reventaba del coraje y en ese instante oyó de nuevo a Serena gritar, esta vez el grito fue aterrante tan intenso que varios vasos de cristal se rompieron y todos los presentes se taparon los oídos. Después Serena simplemente se desmayo. Lita corrió apenas llegando a tiempo para impedir que la rubia terminara en el suelo

- ¡Qué tienes Serena!

- Lita – masculló – ¡Lita! – gritó a todo pulmón – ¡Te sacaste el premio mayor!

Y la joven de cabellos castaños soltó a Serena haciendo que ésta cayera estrepitosamente. Tomó el periódico y el boleto que en esos momentos estaba en turno de revisión. Su vista fue directa al número del premio mayor.

- Dos, ocho, catorce...

Y todos coincidían, pero Lita haciendo gala de su recién adquirida incredulidad revisó cuatro veces el número hasta caer en la cuenta que efectivamente, era la dueña del boleto ganador. Pegó un grito aún más intenso que el de Serena, brincó tan alto que casi choca su cabeza con el techo. Sin más miramientos se deshizo de su mandil y lo aventó directo al rostro de la chica que en días anteriores la hubiera agredido

- Despáchate tú... ¡Amh! ¡Púdrete! – y salió de la cafetería arrastrando a Serena

&&&

Yael se paró derecha, abrió los pies tres cuartos posición de Balet y Michiru tuvo que modificar su posición incorrecta. Acomodó primero sus piernas y luego le enderezó la espalda, sonrió satisfecha, asintió con la cabeza y la niña se acomodó el violín para comenzar a tocar. La primera nota emitida sonó muy mal. Frunció el ceño e intentó de nuevo pero en vista de su torpeza prefirió seguir, ya alguna nota tocaría perfectamente. Michiru sonrió. El compás de las notas era un poco erróneo. Sin embargo la chiquilla no tocaba tan mal, hizo un gesto para que continuara. Y de nuevo Michiru intentó recordar lo que había en la clase de la señorita Le Mordele, estaba segura que algo de allí alteraba la quietud que hoy mostraba la chiquilla.

- Muy bien… De nuevo – pidió la violinista

- ¿Otra vez? – contestó inconscientemente Yael

- La práctica hace al maestro – frunció el ceño

- Sí, lo sé… Lo siento

Después de casi dos horas de práctica Michiru se había rendido, su mente no encontraba ese algo que pudiera alterar la energía de Yael. Ahora se dedicaba a escucharla completamente, se olvidó de compás o aciertos en las notas. Y entonces vino lo inexplicable: imágenes perdidas, alteraciones de la mente y espíritu. Como si cada nota al ser escuchada trasladara al interior de la niña. A esa batalla librada en silencio por la sobrevivencia de la propia alma. Las imágenes saltaban como ráfagas de viento en una tarde lluviosa. Michiru cerró los ojos penetrando en su interior ¡Cómo pudo ser tan despistada! Ésta era la llave mágica que le daba entrada a su ser. Tomó su violín y acompañó a la niña. Apareció de nuevo esa Sailor, con su traje plata y su incandescente luz. El ángel perdido que dormía en Yael.

- Aún no es hora – susurró aquel ángel

- No te vayas – susurró Michiru todavía dentro de imágenes perdidas – No puedo ayudarla si no me dices cómo

- Mátala – susurró a su oído y Michiru pudo sentir el aliento frío de aquel ser que le congeló el alma

- No me pongas a prueba… No soy yo el enemigo – sentenció Michiru

- Vela por su sueño… Aún no es tiempo y hay quienes quieren que el Ángel Pedido despierte de su largo letargo convencido de su supremacía… Y entonces aquel Ángel que luz brindará hará la guerra a favor de aquellos que lo despertaron de su sueño…

- No te vayas – casi terminaban la pieza musical

Y a Michiru casi le pareció escuchar "Hijo del Sol". La pieza había terminado.

- ¿Cómo lo hice?

- Mejor… Práctica mucho – sonrió Michiru con ternura. Le dedicó una sonrisa y una caricia

- Pues gracias – devolvió la sonrisa agradecida – Pero mira la hora, creo mi mamá me llama – gritó y Michiru volteó observando la férrea mirada de su ex amante

- Haruka – sonrió

- Bueno un placer, me debo ir pronto, pronto, pronto… – y la pobre niña salió huyendo

- No hagas eso malvada – le susurró Michiru recargándose en su hombro

- El qué… No hice nada, lo que sucede es que no tiene la conciencia muy tranquila

- O tú una mirada muy asesina – volvió a reír terminando abrazándose de ella

&&&

Estaba muy contenta hoy era su primer día como la joven más rica de Japón, hasta se sentía rara, había acordado con Mina ir a comprar un nuevo apartamento, pues no pensaba quedarse en un lugar tan pequeño cuando podía tener algo mejor. Oyó el timbre y corrió a abrir pensando se trataba de Mina. Vaya sorpresa: Joshua

- Pensé que podíamos…

- Espero a alguien – masculló enfadada

- ¿A Jordane?

- No…

- No debes enojarte conmigo – refunfuñó Joshua algo apenado – No fui yo quien te abandonó

- Bueno lo siento ¿Quieres tomar algo?

- No, nada… Quería saber cómo estabas… Pero tu teléfono está cancelado y… Y me dijeron que ya no trabajas en la cafetería y no sabía donde más buscarte

- Estoy bien gracias – sonrió Lita – Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?

- Pues… No sabría decirte… Es que te extraño mucho y no hago más que pensar en ti… Es un poco bobo y trillado pero de verdad solamente pienso en ti… te imagino y luego pienso en cuando estábamos juntos y cuando… Fingíamos ser novios… Para serte franco nunca había tenido una novia

- Pero dijiste que sí

- Oh lo dije para hacerme el interesante… Y no fue por falta de partidos…Muchas me lo propusieron pero yo quería alguien especial, alguien como…

- Mina Aino reportándose – empujó la jovencita y el pobre chico casi cae de bruces al suelo

- Debo irme – sonrió Lita y Joshua asintió con la cabeza

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Sami se ha portado muy extraño. Serena está segura que tiene problemas de amor_

_--Sazuke qué hace tomando clases de violín_

_--Ahora la estrella de Plata aparece_

_--Cuidado Sailor Moon_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	25. Estrella Plateada

**"Estrella De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_La estrella Plateada aparecerá. Sami se ha portado muy extraño Serena esta segura que se trata de amor pero Serena no son asuntos tuyos lograrás enfadar a tu hermano. Sailor Moon eres muy despistada dejaste tu cámara en el auditorio encendida. Espera esa persona que se grabó en la cinta es Yael ¿Qué esta haciendo? Detente allí Szauke Sailor Moon te castigará en el nombre de la Luna Hoy presentamos:_

**25. Estrella Plateada**

Serena no podía pedirle más a la vida. Era tan feliz que no esperaba por lo que viniera, buscaba como si ese día fuera el último de su vida. Abrazaba la felicidad y en sus ojos revelaba la dicha de volver a sentirse viva. Ya no había más mundo, ni sentidos vagos o vacíos. No debía esperar por un futuro, el tiempo era ahora. Hoy podía ser más feliz que ayer. Luna ya había notado que un brillo nuevo iluminaba la mirada de su protegida, como si la chispa divina hubiera vuelto a ella y entonces creía que se debía Darien… Qué equivocada estaba…

- Saldré con Artemis – decía la gata – Creo estaré fuera todo el día

- Te has vuelto muy popular… Desde que sales con Meteoro… ¡Luna engaña a Artemis!

- No seas ridícula – se sonrojó la gata – Todos somos buenos amigos y punto – pero cada vez se ponía más rojita

- Esta bien, que te vaya bien – saltaba contenta pues la felicidad quedó perpetua en su ser.

- Cada día estás más loca – decía la gata

Tenía el camino libre. Sin Luna podía estar todo el día con Yael sin la preocupación que alguien notara su ausencia o dónde estaba. Salió a toda prisa de la casa. Brincaba y cantaba, para ella, a pesar de la lluvia, era un día maravilloso. Saltó en un charco y sus botitas de hule amarillas se llenaron de lodo, su impermeable estaba ya muy húmedo. Levantó las manos al cielo, no podía ser su vida más perfecta.

- Brinca – susurró Yael dando un gran salto a un charco para mojar a Serena

- Hola – gritaba entusiasmada. La tomó de la mano para echar a correr a través de aquella tormenta

- Cuidado – reía mientras esquivaban los autos – Dije que iba a la biblioteca así que antes de las seis y media debemos pasar por un libro…

- Muy bien… Tienes las manitas heladitas

- Eso amerita un helado – como respuesta Serena se atacó de la risa

Tiempo para vivir, tiempo eterno para soñar. No esperar por futuros, ni regresos o reencuentros pues la felicidad estaba allí. Tiempo de volver a sentir, tiempo de eternidad. La eternidad en sus besos que ahogan pesares, que disuelven pasados y crean mejores presente. El aroma a inmortal, el aroma a existir y poder amar, ya no existimos pues el tiempo nos ha absorbido volviéndonos perpetuos ¿Podría pedirle más a la vida? Todas esas tardes, esas fotos y recuerdos que el tiempo serán incapaces de borrar del corazón. El cambio, el amor, un beso y sé que ya no puedo volver, estoy contigo. Te amo. Con ánimo para vencer adversidades. Llévame en un viaje donde ya no pueda mirar atrás, ya no deseo un pasado en el que agonizo, ni un futuro por el que tanto debo esperar no ahora que tengo todo… No ahora que te tengo…

- Es…

- ¿Es? – reía nerviosa Serena

- Es como un helado… Un anhelo del alma que explota en el cerebro y consume el corazón… Vamos a existir por largo tiempo

Y Serena no supo si se refería al promedio de vida o el tiempo de su romance… Igual esperaba que ambos fueran lo bastante largos como para disfrutarlos, vivirlos, gozarlos y saborearlos.

- ¿Algún día…?

- ¿Algún día? – silencio de nuevo

- Creo nos apuramos o no llegaremos a la función de las cinco…

- Oh sí…

- Te quiero… De verdad lo hago…

Viviendo cada día con intensidad, vibrando el alma que hoy carecía de talento para palpar la realidad. Fantasías, sueños y la verdad de un corazón viviendo su apogeo. No había garantía de felicidad eterna ni mucho menos que algo de aquel instante retornara en el mañana ¿Cuál es el caso de vivir en un pasado que se fue o un futuro que quizá nunca será? Con ánimo y la fortaleza que el amor siembra en nosotros, vivir la esperanza y el sueño de volar, sentir soplar el aire en nuestro rostro abriendo los ojos al mundo infame que con sus desplantes intenta matar la felicidad, o simplemente no logra disimular su envidia por la perfección de nuestra vida…

&&&

Sami se sentía un poco frustrado. Nunca creyó que tocar el violín fuera a ser tan complicado o cansado. Si por él hubiera sido ya habría abandonado las clases pero el amor lo podía todo. Estaba enamorado, perdida y locamente enamorado de Yunue, una de las muchachitas de la clase de violín. Si dejaba las clases jamás tendría forma de hablarle. Se tiró en el sofá. Llovía demasiado y nadie llegaba aún a la casa. En medio de la oscuridad siguió pensando… pensando en Yunue, en el amor y la posibilidad de que él tuviera nulo talento para el arte…

- ¡Sami! – gritó Serena asustada cuando lo vio en la oscuridad

- Serena tonta – refunfuñó el chico

- ¿Qué haces a oscuras?

- Nada tonta

- Pues ponte una alarma o un foco fluorescente. Casi me matas de un infarto… Soy muy joven para morir…

- Y muy molesta – contestó el chico marchándose

- ¿Qué le pasará?

Serena se recostó en la cama dejando volar la imaginación. Recordó su última travesura con emoción y picardía. Después pensó en Sami, y en los ojos de su hermano vio ese chispazo divino del que se dota al ser humano cuando un amor imposible ha tocado a nuestras vidas. El mismo chispazo que ella tenía y no comprendía. Frunció el ceño, intentó rehacer la imagen, buscando cuán verdad podría ser su idea.

&&&

Esta vez Michiru estaría en la clase de incógnito para así sentir exactamente de dónde provenía la energía que alteraba las notas que tocaba Yael. La clase empezaría en diez minutos, se fijó en la lista de alumnos, algunos los conocía y a otros no, descartó los que conocía pues ya hubiera sentido algo anormal. Su vista se dejo ir sobre el nombre Tsukino, se trataba del hermano menor de Serena. Frunció el ceño, casi podía suponer dónde estaba el problema.

- Señorita Kaioh – oyó la imperiosa voz de Le Mordele detrás de ella – No creí que una persona con su destreza necesitara de mis clases

- Pasaba a saludar a mi antigua maestra… Después de todo qué hubiera sido de mí sin su instrucción

- Un caos… La recuerdo muy bien y aún sigue siendo torpe y bastante fácil de perder concentración, sus actuaciones son medidas de acuerdo a su humor… Como siempre se lo dije refleja su perdido espíritu en su música

- Oh sí lamentable error que sigo buscando cómo remediar

- La perfección es controlar sus emociones y sentimientos

- Lo tomaré en cuenta… Con permiso, debo regresar a practicar

Cómo la detestaba, si las artes reflejaban el más puro corazón de un artista y ella se ponía a pedir tocar cada nota por tocar, sin sentimiento, sin fe, ni alma, como quien lija una tabla de forma mecánica… Si quería un robot musical podía ir a la fábrica de Honda. Rechinó los dientes.

- Hola – saludó Yael nerviosa

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy inquieta… es que siempre me regaña y un día me hará enfadar tanto que perderé los estribos y ella se va a arrepentir de haberse metido conmigo

- Y tú de haber perdido la cabeza… Hay que saber darle la importancia adecuada a cada cosa… No vale la pena tener problemas por algo así ¿No crees?

- Ella me provoca

- Y tú se lo permites… Intenta respirar profundamente, Yael, de verdad contrólate no vale la pena

- Lo intento, no me regañes – y Michiru la miró con ternura – Sabes eres muy bonita… Te admiro mucho – susurró casi para sí

- Mucha suerte

Ya era la hora, la señorita Le Mordele estaba pasando lista y aún no aparecía el hermano de Serena. Lo vio entonces llegar, cinco minutos de retrazo y como lo supuso la profesora dio un largo sermón de impuntualidad. Por fin se acomodaban para tocar, cerró los ojos buscando esa energía que chocaba con la de Yael. Primera pieza. La música hizo resonar el pequeño salón. Una tras otra perfección hasta que un violín comenzó a desafinar a tal grado que aquello parecía más la forma más pura para tortura a alguien que una pieza musical. Vinieron, entonces los gritos de Le Mordele

- Es una incompetente señorita Mizuno… Toca horrible, hasta los muertos se revuelcan en sus tumbas de solo escucharla

- Lo siento

- Con sentirlo no reparará nuestros atrofiados oídos…

Y la larga perorata siguió a tal punto que empezó a sentir la energía de Yael vibrando. Era una batalla interior que en un segundo se saldría de control. Dos fuerzas luchando en contra, una por someter a la otra. Las luces parpadearon un poco y es que Michiru sabía lo ofensiva que podía llegar a ser Le Mordele. Pidió en silencio, rogó porque Yael por primera vez hiciera caso a sus indicaciones e intentara relajarse. Cerró los ojos observando esa cruenta guerra en que estaba su alma. Ciertamente Yael no tenía la culpa, nunca recibió instrucción que le ayudara a controlar ese don pero no podía ir por la vida dejando que cualquiera le sacara de sus casillas y sobretodo arriesgando vidas ajenas.

- ¿Puedo ir al baño? – pidió Yael

Sentía de un momento a otro le estallaría la cabeza. El dolor se volvía tan intenso que por un instante creyó perdía la conciencia. Volvió a respirar como Michiru le enseño para solamente alargar su agonía.

- No hasta que se disculpe

- ¿Disculparme? Es usted quien se la pasa ofendiéndonos… No he dicho nada

- Pero ha ofendido el arte de la buena música, y mire, escuchar esta clase de discos – tomó la mochila de la jovencita – Esto es sacrilegio

Tal parecía que Le Mordele estaba dispuesta a terminar con ella esa misma tarde. Michiru estaba segura que esa niña perdería la cabeza, las luces parpadeaban más y el conflicto de energías se volvía tan intenso que ella tuvo que abrir los ojos desconectándose de aquel campo antes que ella misma sufriera daños por la intensidad de fuerzas. Tocó suavemente.

- Adelante – oyó la voz de la profesora quien de alguna forma vio un alivio al nerviosismo que empezaba a invadirle

- Oh perdone profesora creí que había terminado la clase, es que uno pierde la noción del tiempo cuando practica…

- Que desea señorita Kaioh

- Pues… es que…

- Siempre tan coherente

- Es que tenía un problema

- Si lo tenía creo ya no es necesario nada

- Digo lo tengo – cómo era posible que aún siguiera tendiendo ese efecto intimidatorio en ella – Pero mejor esperaré termine

- Vaya, muestra algo de prudencia, ya váyase y usted también señorita Mizuno su incompetencia me asquea

&&&

Apenas Yael logró salir de pie del salón de clases. A dos metros perdió la conciencia. Le tomó a Michiru casi media hora lograr que volviera en sí. La pobre niña estaba muy pálida, sus ojitos estaban vidriosos por el llanto que contenía. Con el dorso de la mano Yael se limpió las lágrimas que se escaparon a su control y con el pañuelo intentó detener la sangre que de nuevo emanaba de su nariz.

- Respira como te enseñé

- No quiero respirar quiero irme a mi casa

- Te llevaré en cuanto estés un poco más tranquila

Dio un suspiro muy profundo y de nuevo su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Se tocó la frente, el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Michiru posó su mano en el pecho de la niña, si Mireya no se equivocaba y hasta el momento no había sucedido así, el truco volvería a estabilizar las energías dentro del cuerpo de la niña. Le indicó cerrara los ojos y respirara profundamente tres veces pero Yael no se movía, seguía realizando respiraciones entrecortadas acompañadas con ligeros sollozos

- Por favor – suplicó la joven cabellera aguamarino

- Por favor nada – susurró Yael – Ya estoy cansada

- Te voy a ayudar

- ¿Ayudar? – sonrió con ironía – Si esto es tu culpa – su rostro adquirió una mueca de odio. Poco a poco sus ojos se volvieron fríos y misteriosos y ese verde mágico en ellos se volvió un verde oscuro aterrante.

Dos segundos. Sus miradas quedaron encontradas y de no ser porque Michiru conocía perfectamente de lo que la niña podía ser capaz, quizá hubiera muerto. Bajó la mirada evitando esos ojos siniestros. Entonces los cristales de la habitación estallaron con tal estrépito que rompieron por reacción en cadena los de al lado. La luz fue cegadora, en un segundo se quedó todo en la perpetuidad del dominante blanco, un dolor intenso como punzada cruzo de extremo a extremo el cerebro de Michiru. Se arremolinó el fuego alrededor de ellas y aquel ser natural comenzó a expandirse por la habitación.

- Ya pasó – Michiru estaba en el suelo protegiendo con su cuerpo a Yael quien de nueva cuenta había perdido la conciencia.

El fuego se había desvanecido en segundos así como empezó. Los cristales de varias salas estaban rotos al igual que las lámparas, el edificio entero perdió la luz eléctrica y por los ruidos que escuchaba la joven supuso también los de la cuadra completa.

- A veces me parece que todos tienen razón y el mejor sitio para ti es la muerte – susurró mientras la acomodaba de nuevo en el sofá

Yael esta vez recuperó en diez minutos la conciencia, le dolía mucho la cabeza pero el dolor ahora era el resultado del enorme esfuerzo que realizó al desencadenar las fuerzas que dormían en ella. No se atrevía mirar a Michiru y como la primera vez esperaba le diera una buena bofetada junto con una larga regañada por sus tonterías. Pero el tiempo seguía avanzando y Michiru no decía ni hacía nada.

- Lo siento…

- No digas nada, Yael no puedes seguir dejando que tus primeras emociones te domine de esa manera… Pudiste matarnos a todos

- Lo sé pero es que… No, creo no tengo ninguna excusa válida

- Hablaremos después… Ahora intenta relajarte para poder equilibrar las energías en tu interior

- Lo siento de verdad

&&&

Serena por fin averiguaba lo que sucedía con Sami, se sintió orgullosa de estar volviendo tan hábil, pues contra lo que Luna decía, atinó. Sami estaba enamorado de una niña de su clase de violín y quería buscar la manera de conquistarla con la música pero ese semestre se había vuelto terrible en el violín. Siempre erraba la nota, confundía unas con otras y tocaba tan mal que daba lástima escucharlo.

- Debe ponerlo nervioso – decía Luna escondida en los matorrales

- Yo creo es algo más porque en casa también toca pésimo… De repente se volvió obsesivo con el violín y empezó a tocar mal

- Quizá es eso, al final debes disfrutar y amar lo que haces, ese es el secreto de una buena composición…

- Bueno y cómo lo ayudamos

- No sé

-¡Serena qué haces escondida en esos matorrales! – gritó Jordane

Y la rubia terminó en el suelo. Cuando Jordane dejó de reírse Serena pudo explicarle que hoy había decidido seguir a Sami para saber el por qué estaba tan deprimido.

- Vaya teorías las tuyas… igual puedo darle consejos, yo sé todo sobre mujeres

- Oh sí por eso tratas a Lita tan lindo

- No hablemos de ello – gruñó el chico

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- Vine a instalar el sistema de seguridad… ¿No supiste? La semana pasada estalló todo el cableado eléctrico, fue algo muy extraño, una hora antes habían las luces parpadeando y de repente todo el sistema eléctrico falló llegando al punto de estallar e incendiarse… Fue de locos – rió

- Ahm… Ahí esta la chica que le gusta a Sami – cuchicheó

- ¿Y Sami?

- Aquí – gritó el niño detrás de ellos

Jordane y Serena gritaron y aunque Jordane intentó explicarle que él nada tenía que ver con Serena ni estaba escondido en los matorrales espiándolo el chico no le creyó. Serena decidió pedir ayuda a Mina pues ella lo conocía todo sobre el amor y, como completó Luna la frase, lo que no conocía se lo inventaba.

&&&

Haruka había ido a verla en vista de que su sirena se había desaparecido de su vista. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando vio las heridas producidas por los cristalazos en su sirena. Estaba atónita con el relato, sonaba tan raro que de la nada los cristales empezaran a estallar, conocía demasiado sobre sistemas eléctricos y lo que Michiru decía era irreal.

- No importa, son solamente rasguños – decía la joven sin darle mucha importancia

- Me extrañó no hallas ido a ver a Cristal… Y me importa porque te quiero

- Te prometo ir el sábado ¿Sí?

Haruka se fijó que Michiru se entretenía en esconder algo y es que estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se estaba fijando mucho en las incoherencias de su relato. La rubia sabía que su ex amante se había vuelto impredecible así que prefirió callar. Alguien llamó a Michiru en la puerta y en cuanto se alejó la corredora aprovechó para revisar lo que tanto escondía su amante. En la mochila de la joven encontró un frasco envuelto en una bolsa de hule negra. Y si Haruka no se equivocaba mucho aquellas pastillas se trataban de una droga muy fuerte que adormecía el sistema nervioso. Volvió a guardarlo cuando oyó Michiru venía.

- Ya me voy – se despidió la corredora

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- Un poco… Te parece si nos vemos para cenar

- Sí

La primera vez que Michiru vio el enorme poder que dormía en Yael quedó sorprendida, iba más allá de lo imaginable o lo que esperó. Superaba por mucho el poder de la mismísima Sailor Moon o Sailor Saturn, Yael solamente tenía que pensarlo para destruir un humano completamente y hasta un planeta. Esa vez estaba siguiendo a la niña por órdenes de Mireya para confirmar si de vedad ella era a quien Michiru debía proteger. Aquella tarde por diversión Yael hacía uso de sus habilidades para cobrarse viejas cuentas. De alguna manera la violinista la entendía pues aún era muy niña y estaba tan desubicada que no se daba cuenta del todo el daño que hacía.

- ¿No crees que eso es ventajoso?

- ¿El qué?

- Pues tú posees un talento y ellos no – miró con cierto recelo los ratoncitos que ahora usaba para divertirse

- No los mataré – renegó la niña

- Pero les haces daño… ¿O te gustaría te hiciera lo mismo?

- No sé… Y tú tampoco sabes nada

La plática terminó en pleito y como la niña no se dejaba de tonterías Michiru se sintió con el derecho a abofetearla por sus juegos absurdos. Cuando Yael quiso cobrarse el golpe Michiru ejecutó uno de los trucos que ya Mireya le había enseñado para controlarla. La joven se arrepintió de haberla abofeteado ese día pues conforme la niña se dejó ayudar ella pudo averiguar que parte de lo que hacia era la forma que le enseñaban a controlarse.

- No puedo pararlo, es una locura… Te juro que es terrible – lloraba la niña – Y Johan dice que lo mejor es dejar que esa sobre carga pare en alguien más

- Por eso usas tus habilidades para cobrar venganza

- No me vengo, es que no sé que hacer…

Johan la adiestraba en el arte de la guerra, esa era la verdad.

- Hola – llamó a la puerta la chiquilla

- Pasa, tengo algo para ti

- ¿Qué es? ¿Me compraste un obsequio? Porque todavía no es mi cumpleaños – y la sonrisa de felicidad de la niña se desvaneció al ver las pastillas – Creí sería algo lindo

- Te tomarás una cada doce horas si decides seguir en la clase de violín… Lo que hiciste el otro día es muy peligro tanto para ti como para los que te rodeamos

- Pero no lo volveré a hacer

- Yael si sigues en las clases tomarás medicamento o la próxima vez estallará el edificio junto con tu cabeza

&&&

Amy la veía muy tranquila y hasta parecía demasiado cansada. Quiso hacer su labor de hermana mayor pero Yael seguía guardándole mucho recelo. Tal vez Serena tuviera razón se trataba más de sus clases de violín que algún problema. Lo cierto era que el medicamento resultó demasiado fuerte, se sentía muy adormilada y a la vez muy tranquila.

- Ya me voy – se despidió de Amy

- Cuídate mucho y mamá dijo que si te sentías muy cansada llamaras para que te recogiera

- Estaré bien – sonrió

Llegaba temprano como siempre. Pasaría ver a Michiru antes. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sazuke cubierto con su abrigo de invierno platicando con ella. Con un ademán Michiru la invitó a pasar, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta e hizo un gesto que Sazuke contestó con una risa macabra muy singular y característica de su persona

- No sabía se conocían

- Bueno ya vez – sonrió Sazuke – Qué frío hace

- Encontré la Estrella de Plata – comentó Michiru

- ¡Cómo! – gritó Yael sorprendidísima

- Por error… conozco al chico y su comportamiento es muy anormal… Es más bien una sugerencia de dónde puede estar

- Y tienes que hacernos un favor

- ¿Cuál? – Yael los miró con recelo

- Hay una partitura que quiero toques, pase lo que pase con la señorita Le Mordele debes terminar de tocarla… Como la Estrella reside en él por su amor a la música ésta aflorara si lo llevamos al límite – explicó Michiru

- ¿Es compañerito mío?

- Sí – contestó Sazuke frotándose las manos

Yael no estaba muy convencida, aún no tocaba tan bien como para poder terminar la partitura sin error. Se sentó en un rincón, lejos del alcance de Le Mordere, asimiló lo que la Estrella le costaría, pues después de eso seguro su maestra la expulsaba. Volvió a revisar la partitura. Hora de la clase.

- Empecemos …

Las notas se conjuraron una tras otra lentamente dominando el sitio, estaba a dos segundos de cambiar la partitura. Dos…Uno…Cero. Y Yael comenzó a tocar con todo el corazón y la esperanza depositada en la fe. Como si con anticipación se hubieran puesto de acuerdo Sami Tsukino siguió las tonadas, se trataba de la mejor competencia nunca antes vista. A la par y sin errores cada uno ejecutaba con maestría su arte. El sonido envolvente de sus violines a coro apagaron la voz monótona de la señorita Le Mordele que pedía cesaran con su horrible sonido. Y de repente un grito ensordecedor detuvo a Yael, Sami expulsaba la Estrella Plateada.

- Eres muy lindo al haberla cuidado pero es hora de que regrese a su dueño – decía Sazuke atrayendo con la mano aquella bella luz plateada

- ¡Alto ahí! – se oyó la voz chillona que tanto detestaba Yael – Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna

- ¡Tienes clones o cómo haces para estar en todos lados!

- Donde hay injusticia allí esta Sailor Moon… Y también donde hay dulces o historietas…

La batalla por la Estrella se desató. Sami cayó al suelo y mientras Sailor Venus corría detrás de Sazuke Sailor Moon acudía en ayuda del muchachito.

- No te la llevarás – decía Venus lanzando su fatal ataque de Cadena de Amor y belleza de Sailor V

- Ni sueñes – pero Sazuke no pudo esquivarlo, quedó tendido en el suelo atado por la cadena

Por desdicha para Sazuke la flauta que tocaba para invocar a sus bestias había rodado lejos de sus manos. Intentó estirarse pero Venus lo arrastró hacia así alejándolo cada vez más de su apreciada flauta. Vio su estrella también alejarse y el terror se apoderó de él cuando oyó las voces del resto de Sailor Scouts que venían a la ayuda de su compañera. Maldijo por lo bajo a Michiru pues si la joven no le hubiera prohibido invocar a sus bestias porque podía destruir el edificio hacía mucho estaría en casa con la estrella

- Maremoto de Neptuno

- No otra – susurró con miedo tapándose la cabeza

Pero el ataque fue para Venus quien no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar ya que Sailor Neptium la atacó por detrás. Cuando Sazuke levantó la vista vio a la hermosa Sailor levantando su estrella, a su lado estaba inconsciente Sailor Venus y él libre para defender su posesión.

- Devuélveme eso – chillo poniéndose en pie con rapidez

- Soy yo – refunfuñó la Sailor destransformándose

-¡Michiru! Eres…

- Vete pronto – le lanzó la estrella que a penas alcanzó el chico a atrapar – Apúrate no tardan en llegar el resto de las Sailor… Intentaré distraerlas

- Bien… Pero tú y yo debemos hablar sobre no tenernos secretos – y ya Michiru no escuchó más porque Sazuke ya tenía mucha ventaja en su carrera

&&&

Serena se sentía todavía muy culpable, estuvo allí y nunca notó que Sazuke vigilaba a su hermano. Por lo menos podía agradecer que él volviera a ser el mismo y de nuevo tocaba extraordinariamente. Nunca intentó animarla, pero seguía atónita no podía creer que Sazuke fuera tan inteligente como para derrotarlas.

- No fue Luz quien te atacó por detrás – seguía Rei diciendo – Estaba peleando con nosotros

- Es cierto – reafirmó alterada Amy – Si tomas tiempo aún con sus habilidades resulta imposible esté en dos lugares al mismo tiempo

- ¿Sugieres que hizo tiempo?

- Sí – contestó Rei a Lita – De esa forma Sazuke podía huir con la estrella… Lo que no entiendo es porqué no usó sus bestias… Digo no necesitaba un plan muy elaborado si nos pone a luchar con sus bestias y menos ahora que ha puesto una de las Estrellas a una de ellas

- Es cierto Rei – comentó Luna

- A todo esto el problema mayor es quién está ayudando a Sazuke y Luz – dijo Mina – Si con dos no podemos menos con un tercero que guarda el anonimato porque si estaba Luz distrayéndolas pudo haberme matado y no lo hizo así

- Exacto – tronó Rei los dedos – Es muy extraño

- Lo siento chicas – por fin Serena hablaba – Debí haber hecho un mejor trabajo, sé que no es pretexto pero me preocupaba mucho mi hermano y las dejé a su suerte… Hasta perdí la cámara

- No te apures Serena, cualquiera de nosotras hubiera hecho lo mismo… Es tu hermano y de la cámara no te apures te compraré otra – la consoló Lita

Más ahora que eres rica – sonrió Mina – Bien debo irme tengo trabajo

- Te acompaño a la puerta Mina – se ofreció Rei y Luna la miró con recelo ¿Desde cuando le apuraba Mina no encontrara la salida del Templo?

Por fin a solas. Mina se frotó el brazo nerviosamente y esperó por lo que Rei no pudo decirle adentro. Miró los ojos de la pelinegra observando cómo estos se volvían cristalinos hasta que las lágrimas se escapaban lentamente

- No te vuelvas a arriesgar tanto… Pudiste morir

- Soy su líder Rei, sé lo que hago, confía en mí

- Prométeme que no pondrás en riesgo tu vida

- Rei juramos proteger este mundo y a Serena…

- Solamente te pido no hagas tonterías – sus dedos rozaron la mano de Mina

- Te lo prometo – sonrió enamorada de aquellos ojos negros

&&&

Serena no podía creer que tuviera tan buena suerte. Uno de los guardias encontró su cámara encima de un casillero, seguramente cuando oyó los gritos de Sami se la descolgó para correr más rápido y allí la dejó. Hasta había olvidado apagarla, pero qué importaba eso cuando creyó la había perdido. Invitó a Luna a ver el video y escoger lo que dejaría de esa tarde que filmó. Pero Luna tenía una cita con Meteoro así que vería sola el video

- Esta bien, te espero

- Te conozco Serena, extrañabas mucho esa cámara, anda diviértete y cuando regrese me muestras lo que elegiste

- Sí – gritó contentísima

El video se había vuelto su vida. Era como si hubiera encontrado la pasión. Éste era su año después de todo, encontró algo en que tenía talento y el amor. Regresó la cinta y conectando los cables con mucho cuidado se dispuso a ver el video. Invitó también a Sami que en ese momento pasaba por su habitación pero el chico solamente se quedó diez minutos tenía mucha tarea. Después de felicitarla por su toma donde sacaba todo menos lo debido se fue. Serena adelantó el video.

- Ese fue Sami – oyó su propia voz de aquel día

Vio cómo ella misma depositaba la cámara sana y salva arriba del casillero dejándola grabando el pequeño saloncito y salía corriendo. Se rió un rato de su despistes y estaba por apagarla cuando vio a Yael entrando. Volvió a tomar asiento

"Estrella de Sol que resides en mi interior, muéstrate… Escucha mi llamado y aflora para perpetuar la luz en este mundo de oscuridad" Y Serena palideció. El control remoto cayó de sus manos mientras la escena de la transformación seguía. Ahora donde se encontraba Yael estaba Luz, su enemiga. Después esa luz brillante desapareció y la toma continuó con la habitación vacía.

- Yael es…

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--La salud de Yael ha empeorado por lo que la señora Mizuno llamó a la hermana. _

_--Yael nunca había platicado su historia… Pero Hoy confiará en Amy_

_--Darien por fin ha encontrado quién pueda darle informes sobre Sazuke Roternou el padre de la tecnología "Resurrección"_

_--L a historia de Sazuke será contada_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	26. Secretos Revelados

**"Estrellas De Oriente" **

**En Contra del Destino**

_La salud de Yael a empeorado discúlpanos Serena por no decirte. La hermana de Yael aparece pero ella no parece muy feliz del reencuentro. Yael tu vida ha estado marcada con al muerte y desolación… Puedes confiar en mí Sailor Mercury. Darien ha logrado investigar sobre Sazuke Roternou el padre de la tecnología "Resurrección"Algo extraño sucede en Biotecnología Fox Corp... Hoy presentamos:_

**26. Secretos Revelados**

La observó por largo rato, como si intentara hallar en su mente qué reprocharle primero. Dio un par de manotazos inquieta pero ni así sus ideas se aclararon del todo. En un movimiento casi se arranca el suero. Su hermana le tocó la mano intentado se calmara pero la jovencita sentía que la cabeza le dolía tanto que moriría allí mismo.

- Yael por favor

- Yael nada – replicó la niña – Tengo años de no verte y… Y la ultima vez no fue muy amistosa nuestra plática

- Deberías entenderme, por favor Yael tenía veintidós años… casi veintitrés y acaban de morir nuestros padres

- Eso no te daba a derecho a culparme ni a mandarme a un orfanato

-¡Yo no te podía cuidar! Tengo un esposo y …

- Y yo también tengo ahora una vida… Lárgate

Amy se había quedado afuera con su madre. Vio salir a la mujer un poco excitada y hasta roja por la rabieta que intentaba contener aún. La mujer, Laura, se dirigió a la señora Mizuno agradeciéndole los cuidados que le brindaba a su pequeña hermana, insistió en que la niña tenía un carácter imposible y que había respetado el acuerdo de no provocarla o seguir la discusión, pues en esos momentos lo esencial era mantenerla lo más tranquila posible.

- Y cuál es su…

- No es favorable – sonrió con pesar la mujer – Yael ha tenido constantes desmayos y los exámenes no son favorables… Si siguen creciendo a esa intensidad sus dolores y reacciones en el cerero es probable que para diciembre tenga ya un derrame cerebral mortal.

- Debe ser un error… Me refiero a que ha tenido sus temporadas donde sus dolores de cabeza se vuelven muy intensos y se presentan anomalías en su cerebro pero son rachas pasajeras… Yo creo que quizá Yael esta exagerando… – Y Amy sintió que la sangre le hervía ¿No acaba de ver lo mal que estaba su hermana?

- No es así… Es un problema que ha ido creciendo y está llegando al punto en que el daño será irreparable… Por eso te llamé, no es favorable el diagnóstico y…

- Disculpe pero yo no puedo ayudarle mucho – sonrió Laura – de verdad no puedo estar atravesando Japón para verla… Y es imposible esté conmigo, acabo de tener un bebé y pues el nuevo miembro absorbe toda nuestra atención

- Solamente te informo no te pido nada – interrumpió la señora Mizuno cansada de las excusas de la joven

Amy se apresuró a entrar a la habitación. Miró con tristeza a Yael su rostro estaba impregnado de dolor y agonía, en cuanto notó la presencia de Amy se apresuró a guardar postura mostrándose contenta y amable.

-¿Aún te duele mucho?

- Es menos – sonrió Yael con su usual alegría

- Te compré un libro… Es muy bueno y creo… – pero ya se había vuelto para la niña imposible fingir – llamaré a un médico

- No, de verdad estoy bien

Emitió un suspiro, se veía tan mal que le daba tanto pesar. Salió de la habitación para buscar un doctor.

&&&

Era las once y media de la noche. Rei no estuvo de acuerdo con Amy pero el caso fue puesto a votación dejando así que la mayoría fuera la decisión final. Amy había recibido ayer, una llamada del colegio de Yael que de nuevo la niña se había puesto muy mal, y conforme corrió el día su estado de salud empeoró hoy tampoco hubo mucha mejora pero Amy se resistía a decirle algo a Serena. Si empeoraba en las siguientes horas resolverían decirle pero sino preocuparían a Serena en vano

- No veo el problema – repetía Luna – Pero es cierto lo que dice Amy, ha estado tan rara y ausente que no vale la pena

- Si se entera se enfadará con nosotras

- Es mayoría – concluyó Amy

No hubo más opciones para Rei. Accedió. Amy se fue al hospital. Cuando entró la vio tan triste y deprimida que sintió el alma se le partía. Intentó animarla un poco pero la niña se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-¿Confiar? Si no tengo nada que decirte… Me duele la cabeza y es todo

- Estás triste… Dime que tienes. Sabes quisiera que fuéramos amigas, si tienes un problema puedes confiar en mí…Yo quiero que seamos amigas…

-¿Y me contarás por qué te amargaste?

-¡No estoy amargada! – refunfuñó juguetonamente – Bueno te platicaré un secreto: No quiero volver a Canadá… me siento fracasada y cuando estoy aquí me siento mejor, siento que tengo más que una carrera o mis estudios… tenías razón, busqué pretextos para quedarme en Tokio…

- Eres muy inteligente y yo sé que todo lo que tu anheles podrás hacer… Todo

Amy sonrió aunque lo sabía se sentía bien escucharlo. Se sentía bien poder decir lo que a su corazón oprimía. Miró esos ojitos verdes cansados y supo que no sería tan sencillo desentrañarla y hasta quizá tomaría un gran tiempo antes de lograrlo.

&&&

La mujer lo miró con recelo. Con un ademán lo invitó a pasara al interior de la casa. Le invitó algo de tomar mientras ponía orden a los recortes que había guardado pro tanto tiempo. Ella era la esposa de Sazuke Roternou. Se habían casado muy jóvenes. Él apenas iniciaba la carrera y ella acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Pero Sazuke era un genio, su razón rebasaba las barreras de la humanidad.

- Es extraño… ¿Pretenden rendirle tributo a mi esposo?

Darien sonrió. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Su cabellera dorada llegaba a media espalda y sus ojos azules saltones vislumbraban la quietud y magia que se alberga por años de experiencia

- Algo así – sonrió Darien de nuevo

- Pues mi esposo, como sabe, hace diez años que murió… Realmente pudo haber hecho mucho por la humanidad, tal vez el destino nos juega malas pasadas.

-¿Puede hablarme sobre su trabajo?

- Pues creo no puedo decirle más de lo que dicen los diarios sobre él…

Sazuke era un buen hombre, vivía para su familia… Dedicó su vida a estudios sobre las mutaciones y fenómenos genéticos. Tenía cierta obsesión por la vida y lo que la originaba, decía que había un número mágico que conformaba a cada ser vivo, teoría matemática que intentaba demostrar. Había abandonado la universidad a tres años de iniciada, la encontraba tan aburrida que el hastío se hizo presente. Pero para entonces se había convertido en un alumno prestigiado, no había mucho que enseñarle, su genialidad hacía evidente sobrepasaba a un humano promedio

- Pero las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para él

-¿Se refiere a los conflictos financieros?

- Me refiero a que Sazuke nunca fue lo que digamos un amante de la humanidad… hasta podía decirse que era misántropo… Encontraba hastiante a la humanidad, se aburría con facilidad entre la gente… Poco a poco, creo, su ego ganó tanto terreno que se creyó todo poderoso…

Y su vida hubiera seguido más o menos compleja hasta que Johan apareció, interesado en su tecnología de creación de vida. Patrocinó su proyecto y muy pronto lo convirtió en su jefe de investigaciones. Poco a poco enloqueció.

- Siempre tenía frío, hablaba solo y decía que había un extraño y patético hedor en el ambiente…Decía olía a humano, olí a muerte

-¿Johan Fox?

- Johan Fox es uno de eso hombres con quien uno debe evitar tener contacto, pues si toca tu vida la destruye… Destruyó a Sazuke, llenaba su cabeza de ideas extrañas, lo hacía ensanchar su ego… La última semana Sazuke hablaba incoherencias… decía haber encontrado el lugar donde residía el poder del sol…

-¿Poder del sol? – Darien estaba muy extrañado

- Ya le dije que eran locuras… Había perdido la razón. Cuando intenté convencerlo de ver a un médico él enfureció. Decidí dejar Londres, irnos de viaje y tal vez sus ideas paranoicas terminaran… Pero a la siguiente semana ocurrió ese fatal accidente en los laboratorios Biotecnología Fox y él murió…

-¿En qué trabajaba Sazuke?

- Realmente no lo sé… Hablaba de resucitar seres. Creo por eso le llaman el padre de la tecnología "Resurrección" Intentaba aplicar la genética experimental para retornar a la vida a los seres… Estaba un poco obsesionado con la muerte, pero supongo al final eran ideas falsas… Sazuke estaba convencido de haber encontrado en quien la vida residía

- ¿Puede explicarme un poco sobre ello? – Darien estaba convencido de haber encontrado algo sobre las Estrellas de Oriente

- Sabe no entiendo que pretenden encontrar, usted no es la primera persona que se interesa tanto por el trabajo de mi esposo… Le repito pierde el tiempo, él había perdido ya la razón cuando estaba al frente de "Resurrección" Decía que del Sol se habían creado las chispas de la divinidad, hablaba sobre las Estrellas de Oriente y el poder para modificar a los seres dotándolos de poderes increíbles, decía que el nuevo acomodo de genes originaba poderes maravillosos como telequinesia adivinación entre otros.

-¿Estrellas de Oriente?

- Sí… Decía que había encontrado un ser humano perfecto y que cuando nació el poder de las Estrellas volvió a brillar… Creo lo llamaba Hijo del Sol

-¿Cómo? – se levantó asustado Darien – ¿Sazuke encontró al Hijo del Sol?

- Efectivamente pero solamente era un bebé común y corriente… Lo más maravilloso que tenía era ser parte de las alucinaciones de mi esposo

-¿Y puede decirme quién es ese Hijo del Sol?

- Le daré la dirección y los datos… Pero le repito, era un humano normal, no tenía nada de especial… Y las Estrellas de Oriente no existen, son alucinaciones de mi esposo… ¿O debo de saber algo?

&&&

Era una noche clara y estrellada. Amy ya pensaba marchar a casa. Tenía pensado llamar a Serena e informarle que Yael estaba en el hospital. Entonces Yael la sujetó del brazo, le pidió porque se quedara un poco más y empezó a contarle muchos chistes sin gracia alguna. Y sin más empezó su relato… su vida…

Yael tenía siete años mientras su hermana tenía ya diecisiete. Para la niña, su hermana se había convertido en lo más cercano a una madre. Desde que recordaba fue ella quien la cuidaba y le enseñaba. Pero conforme la muchachita entraba en la adolescencia las cosas para Yael cambiaron. Y pronto su amor maternal fue sustituido por los celos sin razón. Pero quién podía culpar a Yael cuando los novios de su hermana eran los perfectos partidos al premio de Imbécil. Nuca hubo mucho parecido físico entre ellas, mientras su hermana Laura tenía ojos azules bellísimos y grandes ella los tenía verdes. Ella tenía el pelo rubio como el padre y la madre y Yael quién sabe de dónde sacó el cabello oscuro, quizá del lechero como tanto bromeaban las amigas de su madre. En las fotos ella salía sobrando, el color de piel en su familia era tan claro y pálido que casi parecían fantasmas, mientras ella tenía un tono bronceado que la hacía muy hermosa. Pero para su hermana nunca hubo dudas eran hermanas de sangre y de corazón. Eso hasta que Laura entró a la adolescencia… La primera vez que dio muestras de ser diferente tenía siete años…

- Me lastimas – decía Laura a su novio quien en la última hora se había mostrado muy terco

- Déjate de tonterías… dime con quién saliste ayer

- Con unas amigas

Desde la ventana Yael los observaba y conforme veía aquel hombre maltrataba a su hermana su furia crecía a tal punto que ya no pudo controlarse. Los cristales estallaron y cuando el hombre volteó se encontró con esa mirada infantil amenazante que penetró en su cerebro. El hombre se quedó paralizado por pocos segundos, estaba ahogándose. Gimió un poco mientras sujetaba su garganta, Laura intentó ayudarlo y entonces comenzó a brotarle sangre de la nariz como si alguien oprimiera su cerebro desde adentro haciéndolo pedazos. Por fin logró respirar lo suficiente para salir huyendo del sitio

-¿Qué te sucedió?

- Tu hermana es un monstruo… No me vuelvas a hablar – decía el chico intentando encender la camioneta – No te me acerques o ella me matará

- No seas tonto – decía Laura

- Vete – lloraba angustiado el hombre

Si su madre alguna vez dijo que ella tenía cierto don, hoy Laura lo aseguraba. Así empezaron las rencillas que terminaron cuando ella se marchó lejos.

&&&

Y conforme los años avanzaron sucesos extraños se hicieron más evidentes. Entonces cumplió los nueve años y su hermana se marchaba ya de casa, dejándola en el desamparo completo. Pero fue un año feliz como siempre vio todos los años porque como Serena a pesar de cómo estuvieran las situaciones no perdía su alegría. Y mientras contaba su relato empezó a dolerle la cabeza como mayor intensidad. Creyó perder el sentido y sin saber cómo retornó al lugar del dolor… Regresaba a casa silbando su canción, allí estaba su madre siendo ahorcada por su padre.

- No vuelvas a entrar si tocar – la reprendía su madre

- Lo siento mami – lloraba mientras su manita seguía en su mejilla por el golpe que su madre le acaba de dar – Lo siento mami

- Eres un estorbo

Y Yael cesó su llanto. Inhalo profundamente dando media vuelta para irse a la sala… El tiempo pasó lento y clamado sanando las heridas mortales. Cuando cumplió los doce de nueva cuenta empezó a tener problemas médicos que los doctores no entendían.

-¿Mami? – regresaba a casa en su mano traía una rosa que había comprado para su madre

-¿Yael? – Y Amy la volvió a la realidad porque estaba sangrando mucho

- Murió… se había suicidado mientras estaba en la escuela…

Estaba en su cama, entre colchas de satín y seda con su hermosa bata que usaba en ocasiones especial. Pero Yael sabía no despertaría jamás, pues ella decidió dormir eternamente. Había dejado una carta para Yael.

- Pero no te vamos a abandonar – y es que en sus ojitos verdes se leía la desesperación…La misma que debió tener ese día

- Lo sé…

Y al año siguiente su padre se disparó dando fin también a sus días. Y aún así no podía quejarse de su vida porque al final todo lo que pudo y tuvo, su madre se lo dio pasando por encima de su padre quien siempre la tomó como si hubiera sido el enemigo a vencer

Biotecnología Fox el inicio de todo aquel desastre ¿Pero si Sazuke estaba muerto quién era el hombre que lo atacaba y decía llamarse así? Visitó su tumba, revisó la forma de defunción. Sazuke Roternou había muerto hacía diez años. Seguía observando la foto del padre de la tecnología "Resurrección". El parecido era magnífico con el de Sazuke, debían ser la misma persona, claro que la foto era de hacía más de diez años, y si las cuentas no fallaban Sazuke Roternou si estaba vivo debía tener treinta y dos años. Mientras el Sazuke que conocía tenía cerca de los veinte, como si hubiera retrocedido en el paso del tiempo, tan atrás que ni siquiera conservó la edad de su muerte, sino rejuveneció. Estaba seguro que Roternou había encontrado al famoso Hijo del Sol y entonces como la esposa sospechaba, aquel accidente en Biotecnología había sido provocado… ¿Sería Johan Fox parte oscura del atentado?

&&&

Rini y Darien ya estaban en Fox Corp Londres, en el Centro de Biotecnología se portaron muy extraños apenas nombraron Sazuke Roternou. Y la accesibilidad mostrada antes se volvió nula alegando que había supervisión dentro del Centro. Darien se quedó convencido que había algo que escondían mientras Rini insistía en regresar a Japón ya. Pero el muchacho no se daría tan fácilmente vencido. Para una hora después ya estaban dentro de Biotecnología Fox.

- Apúrate Darien – decía Rini cuidando la entrada

- Aquí esta – cantó glorioso

En la noche festejaban ya su logro, tenían una carpeta entera con los datos suficientes sobre Roternou. Darien confirmó que eran la misma persona y decidió por petición de Rini, ir a la cama, ya mañana revisarían la carpeta para averiguar quién, según Roternou, era la reencarnación del Hijo del Sol.

- Buenas noches Darien – sonrió afablemente la niña de cabellos rositas

Espero hasta estar segura que el joven dormía. Sacó de su mochila su comunicador y por varios minutos estuvo intentado establecer línea. Por fin lo logró.

- Que pasó – se oyó la voz masculina de Meteoro

- Darien encontró el expediente de Sazuke Roternou… Se enterará quién es el Hijo del Sol

- Demonios – gimió el gato – Y por qué no has hecho nada

- No seas tonto, no puedo quitarle el expediente… Necesito hables con Johan Fox… Jamás debió empelar "Resurrección" en Sazuke

- No me digas a mí… ¿o lo planeé yo? Y por cierto te tengo una buena noticia

- Pues di la buena – renegó al niña cansada de su suerte

- Ha caído la segunda frontera de la subdivisión exterior de Tokio de Cristal

- Perfecto – gritó Rini olvidando por completo que debía evitar despertar a Darien

&&&

Michiru fue a visitar a Yael. La niña dormía profundamente después de una agitada noche. Se veía realmente mal. Colocó su mano encima del pecho de la niña. Releyó el papel que le había dado Mireya y de verdad esperaba esta vez funcionara más tiempo. No podía permitir que la niña muriera por una tontería.

- "Estrella de Sol que resides en el alma de esta niña, muéstrate… Escucha mi llamado y aflora para perpetuar la luz en este mundo de oscuridad… Escucha a tu amo y señor… Yo soy el poder que te ha creado, soy yo quien te llama para devolverte a su sueño… Escucha el llamado de tu amo, El hijo del Sol"

Y una extraña energía rojiza comenzó a desprenderse del cuerpo de la jovencita. Lentamente expulsó destellos de colores plata y dorados. Michiru extendió la mano dejando que la fuerza de la Estrella Roja de Oriente se quedara en su mano. Era un poder inigualable y pensar que aún estaba dormido, si despertaba antes que la niña alcanzara su madurez la mataría.

- Yo Soy el Hijo del Sol, vuelve a dormir en el alma de este ser hasta que yo te llame

Poco a poco el brillo de la estrella comenzó a apagarse hasta que se quedó compacta en una semillita hermosa color rojo cobrizo que al mandado del Hijo del Sol volvió al interior de la niña. Un destello de energía estalló y Michiru cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se vio de nueva cuenta en esa escena de muerte, la escena que cada noche resucitaba en la mente de la niña envenenándola. Su madre estaba tendida en la cama dormía eternamente mientas ella observaba aquel cuadro siniestro, entonces oía ese estallido estruendoso. Un arma que se dispara en la otra habitación y como en una película donde el espectador puede observar dos escenas Yael observaba a su padre tendido sobre su escritorio tan costoso ensangrentado.

- No puedes permitir que despierte antes de tiempo- susurró la Sailor de color plata y dorado

- No sé cómo ayudarla… Dime qué debo hacer

- Envenena su mente… la corrompe para que llegado el momento actué a su favor

- Lo sé… Dime qué debo hacer

- Encuentra la espada…

Y la escena cambió antes que ella pudiera terminarle de decir cómo mantener dormido ese poder. Estaba en el Milenio de Plata se veía como Sailor Exterior, sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Yael mientras le enseñaba a diferenciar las especies de peces… Volteaba a ver a su madre observando que la tristeza la había invadido completamente.

- Alguna vez juraste protegerla ante todo… Y la preparaste para ser un Guerrero

- Y ella murió – completó Michiru

- Tú me despertaste hace mucho tiempo… Pero hoy no puedes permitirlo hasta que sea el momento… Hasta que ella esté preparada… Busca la Espada de la Luz

&&&

Apenas empezaba a amanecer cundo Darien oyó ruidos en la habitación, primero pensó se trataba de Rini pero algo en su intuición le hizo levantarse a revisar. Abrió con cuidado la puerta apuntó en todas las direcciones con la lámpara hasta que se decidió a prender las luces. Sus papeles estaban revueltos y tirados por todas partes, algunos estaban destruidos. Vio entre sombras alguien se movía pero no pudo perseguirlo pues desapareció en el pasillo.

- No puede ser – renegaba observando que el intruso se había llevado el expediente de Sazuke Roternou

-¡Qué pasa Darien!

- Parece que después de todo alguien se enteró de nuestro saqueo

- Y lo peor es que no alcanzamos a leer todo ni verlo completamente – decía con tristeza la niña

- No te apures Rini, me quedé con la foto del supuesto Hijo del Sol

-¿Sí? – se mostró sorprendida

La foto mostraba a un bebé muy hermoso, no podía distinguir con certeza el sexo puesto que llevaba el cabellito corto y sus ropas eran de color blanco. Podía ser cualquiera. Y si la tecnología "Resurrección" había sido aplicada, el bebé podría tener la edad que se quisiera. Miró de nuevo la foto, si aquel bebé había mantenido su humanidad intacta ahora debía tener quince años. Y si él no se equivocaba despertaría del todo cuando cumpliera los dieciséis. Invocando a las Estrellas de Oriente que por derecho legítimo le pertenecían.

- No puedo creerlo – chillaba Meteoro

- No importa mucho, será difícil con una foto encontrar al Hijo del Sol… Una foto de cuando era bebé

- Johan cometió el peor error de su vida cuando le creyó a Sazuke.

Después de años de investigación y casi por error Sazuke había encontrado al Hijo del Sol. Aquella tarde estaba en el hospital, la amiga de su esposa acaba de dar a luz y él cedió a sus caprichos fingiendo interesarle aquel nuevo humano fue a visitarla. Y mientras contemplaba el pequeño montón de nuevos humanos observó un fenómeno extraño, lo demás fue investigación.

- Señora Reno… Me dijeron que estaba interesada en dar en adopción a su hermoso bebé

- Sí… Pensaba fingir un poco pero lo cierto es que el bebé se parece totalmente a su padre biológico… No fue tan buena idea una aventura pasajera – sonrió con melancolía

- Me interesa quedármelo, mi esposa está loca por tener un bebé

- Será quedársela… Es niña

Y Sazuke mantuvo muy bien guardado el proyecto por cuatro años hasta que Johan sintió que lo estaba traicionando y empezó a investigar su trabajo. Una semana antes de su muerte ambos discutieron fuertemente… No podía ocultarle algo así durante tanto tiempo…

- No daré marcha atrás – decía Sazuke hecho una furia

&&&

Una semana completa y Yael no había tenido ni un solo dolor de cabeza. Estaba tan contenta que no notó algo extraño pasaba con su hermoso conejito. Habían quedado de ver una película que rentó especialmente para ella. Yael había preparado ya las palomitas y logrado que Amy se desapareciera todo la tarde. Oyó el timbre. Por fin llegaba su conejito.

- Pasa – saludaba contenta

- Me alegra verte cada día mejor – sonreía Serena con un dejo de melancolía

-¿Te sucede algo?

- No – volvió a sonreír pero su tristeza era demasiado evidente

Yael se fue a la cocina para traer el tazón de palomitas y Serena introdujo la película para ponerla en la escena que quería viera. Se recargó en la puerta y volvió a llamar a Yael.

- Listo – se sentó en el suelo – ¿No te vas a sentar?

- No – con el control remoto dejó correr la cinta

Vio cómo Serena depositaba la cámara sana y salva arriba del casillero dejándola grabando el pequeño saloncito y salía corriendo para acudir al llamado del grito de Sami. De inmediato reconoció el tiempo en que ocurría y se quedó petrificada. Se vio a sí misma entrando a la habitación.

"Estrella de Sol que resides en mi interior, muéstrate… Escucha mi llamado y aflora para perpetuar la luz en este mundo de oscuridad" Y Yael dejó caer las palomitas que todavía tenía en la mano mientras la escena de la transformación seguía. Ahora donde se encontraba Yael estaba Luz. Después esa luz brillante desapareció y Serena detuvo la grabación.

- Por error dejé la cámara allí encendida

- Puedo explicarlo

-¿Eres Luz?

- Sí… Mi nombre completo es: Luz Yael Reno – bajó su mirada tristemente – Nunca entendí exactamente qué me sucedía… Y cuando mi madre murió dejó una carta para mí y otra para mi padre donde le explicaba que yo había nacido para algo especial y extraordinario… Mi padre me llevó con Johan Fox… Y ellos acordaron que cuando cumpliera los dieciséis me dejaría con él a cambio de un pago por cuidarme, que mi padre recibiría de Johan… Después él murió y no supe a quién más acudir

- Como has podido estar destruyendo a la humanidad… Pudiste mata a Hotaru, pudiste matarnos a todos

- No, es… Es que a veces Sazuke es un poco torpe… Y las Sailor nos estorban – entonces se detuvo a pensar… ¿Cómo sabía Serena de la existencia de Luz? A menos que fuera…

Y Serena dio play dejando correr la otra escena que había editado para la niña. Su propia transformación en Sailor Moon

- Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon y por primera vez en mi vida como Scout siento no vale la pena lo que hago porque sobretodos las cosas te amo… No entiendo cómo siendo Luz puedes ser capaz de destruir los sueños de los demás, pasar por encima de los seres humano. Como tampoco entiendo cómo puedes destruirte y… No puedo pelear contra ti…

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y Serena en manos un intento de carta, pero al final amabas tenía las ganas de escapar lejos de allí, ganas de morir para dejar a tras sus historias y lo que debían ser…

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--El Hijo del Sol ha aparecido… Aunque todavía no despierta de su letargo. Serena no puede atacarlo… El Hijo del Sol es Yael… No pueden ser ella los dos amantes prohibidos._

_--Joshua no sabía que Lita se había vuelto rica ahora no podrá acercarse a ella_

_--¿Qué secretos esconde Fox Corp?_

_--No es posible Johan Fox intenta matar a su hijo… Pero Michiru de qué lado estás_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	27. Identidad Fox

**"Estrellas De Oriente" **

**En Contra del Destino**

_El Hijo del Sol ha aparecido, pero Serena no puede destruirlo porque se trata de Yael… Ellas son los dos amantes prohibidos. Algo extraño sucede en Fox Corp. No es posible que Johan quiera matar a su hijo… Cuidado Kael es una trampa… Michiru ¿Dé qué lado estas? Hoy presentamos:_

**27. Identidad Fox**

No llorar, no pensar, no sentir, vivir cinco minutos, vivir una eternidad y al final el amor es una ilusión, un espejismo vago y tonto que entre dedos torpes se desvanece. Al final llorar servirá de consuelo en la penumbra de la soledad. Nadie escuchará su llanto, nadie sabrá lo que su alma sufre porque se trata de ella y su amante; de aquella niña a la que jamás podrá amar más que en secreto, aquel triste amor condenado al fracaso y la muerte. Pero en esas tiniebla de tristeza pedirá a grito abierto por una oportunidad, por un segundo para amarla intensamente, tenerla entre sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que la ama con tanta fuerza como ella la ama. No existirá un mundo más perfecto que el que ellas han creado.

&&&

Quiere gritarle al mundo entero el porqué, quiere saber las razones que los llevan a sellar el paso a su felicidad. No hace otra cosa que guardar silencio y esa triste y pequeña esperanza de un quizá. Quisiera gritar, quisiera tenerla en sus brazos, llamarla por su nombre e invocar al espíritu del amor. Detente. Espíritu macabro, detente, porque ella no puede, debe callar y vivir con esa triste máscara disfrazando lo que fue y ya no será. Pensar que los sueños se desvaneces con la misma rapidez con la que se crean, pensar que los sueños que la hicieron feliz en ese instante del primer beso y la llevaron al paraíso perdido, hoy la llevan a esas tierras áridas de tristeza a llorar por aquel que se desvanece.

&&&

Yael no lo soportó más acudió a la única persona en quien de verdad confiaba y entre sollozos contó su historia a Michiru; mientras ella atentamente escuchaba aquel relato impregnado de tanto sentimiento. Poco a poco el llanto se ahogo en el pesar hasta que el dominio de sus emociones afloró de nuevo dejándola sin sentido para vivir

- Te advertí que no podías enamorarte de Serena

- Pero pensé te referías a que ella es mi novia y no a que ella es Sailor Moon. Por qué no me dijiste nada…

-¿Me hubieras creído?

- No sé – lloraba de nuevo

- Hace mucho que conoces tu destino y sabes quién eres… Pero al final tú misma decidirás si deseas seguir ese camino o elegir otro

Elegía no elegir. Se levantó del sillón y sin despedirse se marchó de la casa de Michiru. Mireya la observó irse como si supiera que ese sería su final. Entonces miró a Michiru y supo que ni la misma Guardiana Neptuno había tomado su decisión. Y es que cómo saber si se defiende la verdad o la mentira, para Michiru se trataba de defender lo que creía y por lo que vivía.

&&&

Yael la esperaba a la salida de la universidad. A pesar de la lluvia estaba allí en la puerta, con su impermeable amarillo y una rosa en mano. Sonrió al verla pero Serena se sentía un poco mal para mostrar un entusiasmo que no tenía. Ambas sabían su verdad, la historia que precedía al final de su romance. Los dos amantes prohibidos que un día se convertirán en enemigos. Un destino triste pero cierto. Mientras Yael nació bajo la luz del Sol Serena nació en el instinto de la Luna. Quiso pensar pero lo único que su mente venía era el recuerdo de ese sueño que presagiaba su destino. Bestias infernales sacudiendo con terror la ciudad de Tokio, el mundo en llamas y solamente ellas dos para decidir el destino de la humanidad

- Enséñame a amar – pidió Yael entre sollozos perdidos

- Mi linda Yael – sonrió con ternura Serena

Y esa noche de luna llena se dieron cita en la Torre de Tokio los dos amantes para decidir el destino. Allí estaba a la derecha Serena convertida en Sailor Moon y a la izquierda Yael convertida en la Hija del Sol. Dos espadas que marcarían su destino. Yael invocaba el poder de las Estrellas mientras Serena llamaba al Poder de su Cristal de Plata. Cada una invocaba a su espada y la moneda estaba en el aire… El fin del mundo en las manos de los dos amantes

- No voy a hacerlo – susurró Yael

-¿Y qué sucederá si ninguna se presenta a la Torre de Tokio llegado el momento?

- No sé, pero no me interesa – sonrió con un dejo de tristeza

- Hoy olvidemos que existe un pasado o un futuro, hoy vivamos el presente, escapemos lejos por un instante y después… después veremos

- Te quiero

Serena tomó la mano de Yael para que dejara de sentir que estaba tan sola como ella misma se sentía. Al final se tenían la una a la otra y el poder para cambiar sus destinos Serena salto en un charco ya más mojada no podía terminar pero lo hizo por error pretendía cruzarlo y el vuelo que tomó no alcanzó para tal acción. Yael soltó la carcajada y sin miramientos pisó el charco para terminar mojando a la rubia.

- No es que me interese mucho – reía Yael – Ya no creo puedas terminar más mojada

Y Serena no lo pensó más, no importaba si moría linchada o si alguien descubría su oscuro y tenebroso secreto. La amaba, sin ella no existía, sin ella no había mejor mañana. Sus brazos quedaron en el cuello de la niña y sin más la besó largamente dejando caer su paraguas. El agua escurría por sus rostros mientras sus almas intentaban encontrar cabida en ese mundo lejano y desolado que de una y otra forma las llevaba a la ruina. Su cabello se pegó al cráneo por efecto de la lluvia y Yael se quedó sin la capucha de su impermeable. ¿Existía un por qué? No existía historia más perfecta que aquella, ni mundo más extraordinario que el inventado por sus propios sueños. Volaba en sus brazos, la besaba con locura dejando descargar su pasión, aprendiendo a amar sin arrebatar. Y mientras Serena se repetía lo rico y perfecto que eran sus besos. Pedía por una oportunidad para poder amar, un sentido para cumplir con el deber y no huir en ese mismo instante con quién le daba razón a su existencia

&&&

Joshua se rascó la cabeza, no estaba muy seguro si Mina hablaba de la misma Lita y es que si era así y Lita hoy era la muchacha más rica de Japón eso explicaría el por qué lo veía con desconfianza. De repente se soltó a llorar a grito abierto como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. De inmediato Rei y Mina voltearon a verlo

- Juro que yo la quería antes de que fuera rica

-¿De qué hablas Joshua?

- De que amo a Lita, amo su aroma, amo su comida perfecta, su sonrisa celestial que te recibe cuando te ve, esas manos sedosas y suaves que te tocan, y preparan tan ricos alimentos, sus labios rosaditos y delgados, y esa nariz tan perfecta y… –volvió a llorar a grito abierto mientras Mina intentaba pensar si debía reír o llorar con él

-¿De verdad? – dijo una voz detrás de él

- Sí – volteó casi horrorizado pues reconoció la voz de Lita

- Y si te dijera que acabo de donar mis millones…

- Que no me importa

-¡Cómo pudiste hacerme eso! – gritó Mina histérica abalanzándose sobre Lita para matarla – Yo te quería, pero te quería más como mi amiga rica – Y Rei tuvo que interceder para evitar la asesinara allí mismo

- Mina mejor vamos a ver qué vende allá en frente… Hablen ustedes – reía nerviosa Rei

Por fin se quedaban solos. Lita le ofreció su pañuelo y Joshua se secó las lágrimas para volver a llorar como un niño pequeño. Recobró la calma y el hambre porque pidió cuanto alcanzo su vista a leer en la pancarta de al lado. Lita apretó su mano para darle un poco de tranquilidad. En el fondo Joshua tenía razón, él nunca le hizo nada y menos tenía motivos para tratarlo como si fuera el peor ser humano sobre la tierra. Si alguien debía tratar mal era a ella misma porque tantas veces que lo utilizó vilmente pasando por alto sus sentimientos y todo por alguien que nunca la amo

- Me lo merecía – dijo Lita

- Claro que no… Jordane siempre ha sido muy estúpido e incapaz de valorar lo verdaderamente bueno… Yo sé que lo amas y…

-¿Y?

- Yo quería ser tu amigo.

- Y yo también – sonrió afable la chica

&&&

Tomoe no se sentía muy satisfecho, quería ocupar un lugar especial en la vida de su hija y sentía que el trabajo le robaba esa oportunidad, pero no pudo negarse a su prometida. Ahora estaba en la oficina de Johan Fox cerrando el contrato. Trabajaría para él en el proyecto "Resurrección". Johan estrechó su mano afablemente dándole la bienvenida al equipo de Biotecnología Fox Corp.

- Mire él es Sazuke, es pariente muy cercano de Roternou el padre de la tecnología "Resurrección"

- Mucho gusto

- Sí – contestó lacónicamente Sazuke quien sentía aquel hombre se metía en su proyecto

- Sazuke muéstrale nuestras generaciones de nuevos guardianes

-¿Mis bestias?

- Las bestias de la corporación – le regañó Johan

- Voy

Johan creía que aún con "Resurrección" Sazuke nunca dejaría de ser Sazuke. Siempre mostraba esa posesión sobre los proyectos cerrándose a cooperar o dejar que tuviera ayuda. Ya una vez tuvo que quitarlo del camino por ese motivo, cuando cerró accesos a los datos de información del proyecto "Hijo del Sol" él mandó a "eliminarlo" pero nunca contó con que el proyecto estaba codificado de tal forma que solamente Sazuke podría ponerlo a trabajar.

- Pero fue la primera vez que se aplicó con éxito Resurrección – le decía la muchachita de cabellos rosados con un toque de ironía

- Búrlate lo que quieras, gracias a eso hoy podemos crear una Sailor perfecta para lograr derrotar a las Outer Senshi… o Sailor exteriores

- No me lo recuerdes… siempre creí que sería más sencillo

Y el recuento rápido de daños se llevó a cabo. La primera Estrella en salir fue la Estrella Azul que gracias a la primera aplicación de la teoría "Resurrección" logró hacerla visible pero la batalla fingida de Sailor Moon para volver a unir a sus amigas hizo que las cosas salieran mal. Conforme intentaba Sazuke recuperar el resto de Estrellas entonces pudo hacer que con las esperanzas de la humanidad la Estrella Verde se hiciera presente. Finalmente la energía que guarda la Estrella Roja y se encuentra en el interior de Yael hizo florecer la estrella de Plata que se guardaba en el interior de Sami el hermano de Serena. Faltaban por ser expulsadas tres: La Estrella Rojo cobre que seguiría dormida en Yael, la Estrella Dorada que aún seguía dormida y la Estrella color Cobre.

&&&

Haruka y Rei estaban seguras que Michiru escondía la verdad. Su hermosa niña se había vuelto desconcertante para ella, como si fueran dos o jugaba un doble juego y Haruka hubiera dado cualquier cosa por penetrar en su alma conociendo lo que alteraba su paz. Esa mañana había hablado con Serena, pero su increíble despiste no le ayudó mucho así que terminó diciéndole las cosas como ella lo hacía: directo y sin el menor rodeo. Serena empezó a tartamudear sintiendo que el mundo se le terminaba en ese mismo instante

- No lo sé – contestó levantándose precipitadamente de la mesa

-¿No sabes si la amas?

Pero por los nervios de la jovencita no pudo llegar a mucho. Era verdad la amaba, lo leía en esos alegres ojos azules, veía la verdad del por qué se enamoró de una niña como aquella y que al final hasta podía ser mucho más feliz de lo que era con Darien y Serena le habló de la soledad de darse cuenta un día que amas y necesitas. Ella necesitaba de Darien para sentirse viva, para sentir que de verdad existía siendo capaz de amar, pero al final fue su propia soledad unida con un triste destino que los llevó a la muerte lo que la mantuvo a su lado. Con Yael fue diferente, el amor se dio sólo y la soledad no fue parte de aquello que se quería terminar con el romance… Había soledad pero el amor era más fuerte, se amaba de vedad, se amaba por amar y no por necesidad…

- Lo sé – sonrió Haruka

Llovía. Eran ya las ocho de la noche. Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, casi había olvidado que hoy tampoco estaba su niñera y si dejaba que el intruso siguiera frenético pegado al timbre despertaría a los niños.

- Buenas noches – saludó jovial Michiru

Y aunque Haruka le cerró el paso ella ya había logrado introducirse en el departamento. La corredora se quedó a la expectativa, mantenía la ilusión de que Michiru estuviera allí dispuesta a confiar en ella. Pero la joven solamente se siguió a al habitación de Haruka.

- A veces me llena de tristeza esa fotos – tomó del buró la foto donde estaban ambas – Es como si hubiera pasado un largo tiempo y a la vez fuera todavía ayer – sonrió la violinista

- En realidad ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tanto que nos hemos vuelto perfectos desconocidos…

- Perdóname Haruka, de verdad perdóname – susurró la joven sin dejar de ver aquella foto que revelaba una vez fueron felices. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de escapar a su control.

- Debo dormir… Mañana tengo muchas cosas qué hacer y…

- Esta bien, ya me voy… Volveré otro día

- No te irás así de fácil

Los ojos de Haruka se habían vuelto fríos y retadores mientras los de Michiru se volvieron en extremo juguetones y burlones. Michiru estuvo a punto de irse pero Haruka se apuró a sujetarla y en el jugueteo por detenerla cayeron graciosamente a la cama. Ambas quedaron con sus miradas encontradas. A pesar de esa mirada fuerte y tosca que mostraba la corredora Michiru podía ver el amor, la ternura…. Haruka también veía en esos ojos burlones a quien una vez amó. Michiru hizo un intento por besarla pero Haruka la detuvo lanzándole al aire la primera pregunta

-¿Quién es el otro en la Torre de Tokio?

- El Hijo del Sol… Pensé lo sabías – quería evitar sus ojos, no podría mirarla a los ojos y mentirle… Jamás pudo, así descubrió que ella había estado saliendo con una amiga a escondidas y en cierta forma ella misma causó los celos e ideas paranoicas de Haruka. No había razón para mentir cuando no se hace nada malo.

-¿Quién es el Hijo del Sol?

- Cuando estamos enojados decimos muchas cosas que hasta quizá ni siquiera somos consciente… Nos volvemos perfectos enemigos…

- Sé que te dije cosas que no pensaba… Y de verdad lo he lamentado mucho

- De verdad que eres muy bella, ese cuerpo atlético – y su mano comenzó a recorrer esas curvas perfectas que tantas veces la enloquecieron – Tu cabello – ahora su mano jugaba con su cabellera rubia que entre dedos se deslizaba como hilos de seda – Hasta el aroma se ha hecho más intenso

-¿Por qué me mientes?

- Confía en mí – e intentó en vano levantarse, pero Haruka la abrazó con más fuerza evitando pudiera perder la posición en que estaba. Michiru sonrió

-¿Qué pasará si los dos amantes no se enfrentan por el destino del fin del mundo?

- Uno de ellos debe morir, de una u otra forma sucederá… Es inevitable, el mundo entero despertará revelándose contra los dos amantes que se suponían debían determinar el destino de la humanidad y cuando ellos huyan lejos rindiendo tributo al amor, la humanidad brillará por el odio contenido en sus almas… Entonces morirán los amantes y el mundo vivirá presa de la luz que irradian sus corazones llenos de odio… depende de quién gane será el destino del mundo ¿Qué defiende Serena Tsukino? ¿O qué irá a defender a la Torre de Tokio?

- Dime qué defenderá el Hijo del Sol

- No estoy segura se presente – sonrió Michiru y esta vez tomó desprevenida a Haruka.

La tomó de las mejillas besándola con pasión. Poco a poco Haruka la soltó dejándose llevar por las pasiones de su alma. Intentó detenerse pero el alma anhela volver a sentir, escapar a las cadenas que la ataban a la infelicidad. Una oportunidad, un momento para amar, un segundo para poder cambiar el destino y encontrar el valor par ser ella misma pese a lo que sucediera. Y la mano de Michiru acarició su pecho desabrochando los botones de la camisa. Haruka empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, nunca pudo entender hasta dónde Michiru la recordaba y hasta donde mentía. Temió se diera cuenta que aún la piel se le enchinaba de solamente sentir sus caricias entonces la joven corredora le sujetó la mano.

- Detente – suplicó más que ordenar la rubia de pelo corto

-¿Todavía no sabes lo que feliz que soy de solamente estar a tu lado? Tal vez algún día podamos estar…

- Estar…

- Juntas

- Juntas – repitió como oración

&&&

Kael estaba harto que su padre pasara su autoridad. No dejaría que siguiera ocultando proyectos u operaciones locas como lo era "Resurrección" o "Estrellas de Oriente" Kael no perdería tiempo ni dinero en tonterías e ideas que rayaban en lo absurdo. Sin llamar y pasando por encima de la secretaria entró a la oficina de su padre.

- Padre esto ya llegó al límite de mi tolerancia… Cancelé "Resurrección" y quiero se obedezcan mis órdenes yo tengo la mayoría de votos en la mesa directiva y estuvimos de acuerdo en terminar con tu loco proyecto…

- Kael también a mí me da gusto de verte – sonrió y la hermosa niña de cabellos rositas se levantó de encima del escritorio donde estaba sentada

- No sabía tenías a una de tus amantes…

- Ni yo sabía tuviera un hijo tan guapo – sonrió la joven

- Por milagro mi padre y yo no somos iguales… Ni siquiera parecidos – rió con cierto coqueteo habitual en él

- Ya lo veo – sonrió la jovencita

Johan los presentó no quedaba mucho después de semejantes juegos y flirteos entre ambos. Intentó explicarle a su hijo sobre las facilidades del proyecto pero Kael como siempre no entendería razones y jamás dejaría de pelear contra su padre como si de ello dependiera seguir con vida. Johan frunció el ceño y mando a la jovencita a retirarse.

- No me convencerás – renegó Kael cansado de sus necedades

- Tengo algo que mostrarte – levantó la bocina del teléfono – Por favor comuníqueme al departamento Biotecnología con Luz… Sí, Luz… ya sé que no está feliz pero el proyecto debe apurarse estamos a marchas forzadas y Sazuke necesita ayuda extra… Tomoe es muy capaz y verás que con el tiempo Sazuke se acostumbrará a él… Necesito me hagas un favor, escucha atentamente lleva a tu maestra a la sala cuatro de experimentación y encárgate de llevar una de las Estrellas allí. Voy a llevar a mi hijo a ver el proyecto

Kael miró con cautela a su padre, esa manera en que habla y su mirada no revelaban nada bueno. Sonrió nerviosamente y mientras su padre seguía al teléfono logró marcar en el móvil a Michiru para enviarle un mensaje "Vida peligra, sala cuatro Biotecnología Fox Ayuda"

- Vamos Hijo

- Mi respuesta la conoces, no veré nada – dio media vuelta para marcharse

- Kael ¿Me tienes miedo? Solamente verás el proyecto si tu consideras que no vale la pena cerraré las operaciones de inmediato… ¿O acaso el Hijo del Tigre es un gato miedoso?

- No sé a que te refieres padre, pero no tengo tiempo para idioteces

- Como quieras… Te acompaño de todas formas debo ir a la sala cuatro he avisado que lleven allí a tu secretaria y pues ya no puedo llamar para que le avisen no irás

- No te atreverías a hacerle algo

-¿Me crees un monstruo? – sonrió con cierta ironía y malicia que a Kael se le enchinó la piel

&&&

No tenía nada que temer, avisó a Michiru y ella llamaría a la policía. Hacía algunas semanas que su padre se portaba sospechoso y que él había tomado medidas extremas de seguridad entre ellas "adiestró" a Michiru para tomar decisiones correctas y acudir con la gente que su padre no podía comprar. Entró a la sala cuatro encontrando a su secretaria amordazada ya en un perímetro de cuatro metros vacío. Kael se buscó la pistola que hacía días había adquirido. En cualquier momento su equipo de seguridad estaría allí y como la semana pasada se salvaría de las locuras que su padre inventaba para matarlo.

- No puedo creer que pretendas amenazarme con la vida de mi secretaría ¿Qué hay en esos proyectos que te hacen capaz de matar a tu propio hijo?

-¿Y qué hay en tu vida que te da la seguridad para retarme aún cuando estas en mis dominios?– Kael sonrió con ironía como quien ve a un tonto – Ah ya sé – tronó los dedos – Tu siempre fiel y protectora novia: Michiru Kaioh

- No deberías ser tan confiado – oyó la voz de su novia que entraba a la sala por una de las puertas laterales – Como lo predijiste Johan, Kael tenía ya todo un plan elaboradísimo de emergencias… Pro cierto muy tonto

- No, no se puede desconfiar así… Luz por favor haz los honores – reía Johan mientras su hijo palidecía de terror – No me explico cómo es que no lo entiendes todo esto es por ti, es para darte el mundo que yo no he tenido

- Estas loco padre – retrocedía temeroso

Y una extraña luz hizo reaccionar el cuerpo de la muchachita haciendo que un grito seco se ahogara mientras expulsaba la energía necesaria para cargar la estrella Plateada. Luz contó el tiempo, no quería arriesgar la vida de la pobre secretaria llevándola al límite de su energía. La estrella comenzó a resplandecer para elevarse sobre sus cabezas. Kael sacó su arma y comenzó a disparar pero la bola plateada de energía seguía subiendo y creciendo, buscó a su padre para dispararle pero éste ya se había dio tomando un sitio para ver la segunda etapa de su plan. La Estrella Plateada se dejó ir sobre Kael cuando el grito de terror y dolor terminó Kael se encontraba suspendido en el aire y fuera de su cuerpo la Estrella Dorada emanando su poder inspirador

- Cada Estrella nueva Nace con más energía que su antecesora – explicaba Sazuke levantándose los lente para nadar que tenía puestos

- Este ha sido siempre tu destino Hijo

- Me ofreciste la ruta a la grandeza – dijo Michiru – Pero te pedí a la niña… He hecho mi parte, ahora haz la tuya

- Ella se puede ir cuando quiera… Después que también me entregue la Estrella que duerme en su alma como acordamos

- Esta bien – sonrió satisfecha Michiru

- No tienes por qué elegir… Nosotros gobernaremos, De nuevo te ofrezco la grandeza, darle sentido a tu patética vida… Quédate con esa niña, cuando la Estrella despierte ya no me servirá de nada

&&&

Darien se sorprendió de verlo. Habían estudiado juntos un año y después cada uno tomó su camino. Lo recordaba perfectamente pero hoy Kael Fox se veía diferente, como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Apenas si pudieron platicar con el ruido de la transitada calle. Estaba a punto de decirle si podía visitar Biotecnología cuando Fox lo invitó a su fiesta de compromiso

-¿Te casas amigo?

No, ese no era Kael. Hablaba bien de su padre como si fuera su mejor socio, miraba con buenos ojos aquellas ideas que tantas veces rechazo. Algo de verdad peligroso estaba pasando dentro de Biotecnología Fox.

&&&

Un, dos, tres y aquel vals como en una época perpetua de tranquilidad llamaba a la calma. Era paz, era eternidad estar atrapada en esas cuatro paredes. Miró el piso de mármol que reflejaba su rostro. Ella era así, era el Hijo del Sol. Convocó a su poder convirtiéndose en el Guerrero de la Oscuridad y remató su bello traje con un antifaz… Quería verla de nuevo, demasiado tiempo, demasiadas promesas y un destino oscuro que no entendía… ella nació a sí, nació siendo la Hija del Sol. Fue solo una promesa de niños Mas no importaba cuanto tiempo hacía se hizo o qué años tenían sino si el amor aún seguía latiendo con tanta intensidad como entonces

- Jamás te abandonaré, te amaré eternamente

Pero en aquellos años ninguna sabía que había nacido para enfrentarse a la otra. Mientras Serena se convertiría en la princesa de la Luna, ella se convertiría en su Némesis. Jugaron juntas toda su infancia, fueron uno a pesar de que amabas nacieron para ser antagonismo de la otra y conforme crecían no lograban entender el por qué debían destruir lo que amaban.

No lloraría, no lo haría frente a ella. Su mirada se volvió fría. Para ella aquel beso significó que la promesa latía aún en sus almas de niñas. Serena dio media vuelta regresando a palacio, contestaría cuando terminara el banquete, o mejor aún, cuando el mundo no fuera tan difícil de ser vivido y ella pudiera elegir sin miedo y sin angustias.

&&&

Esperó por ella, la esperó con tanta añoranza como lo hizo por largos años. Miró de lejos observándola con ese guapo príncipe, y entendió que ahora ella sería feliz con él, su oportunidad terminó hacía tantos años que en vano resultó tratar de mantenerse con vida. Quiso llorar pero la constancia y dureza del mundo le había helado su corazón., guardo silencio y contuvo el aliento. Exhaló un suspiró y poco a poco el llanto se liberó en aquella respiración.

- Si ellos quieren que sea así, así será

Entonces Serena volteó, la miró con tristeza como quien mira a un animal a punto de desfallecer por una larga lucha contra la muerte. Ella no necesitaba su piedad, necesitaba saber qué sentía, si aún la amaba

- Vámonos – la sujetó Sailor Uranus del brazo

- Jamás podrás entender – lloraba Serena

- Lo entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas – susurró mientras sonreía con melancolía – Es mejor decir adiós y olvidar

- Es mejor morir – repetía Serena sin saber que las misma frase le decía la Hija del Sol a su guardián: Neptium

- Lo siento – decía Neptium sin dejar de pensar que de verdad la vida no valía la pena cuando ni siquiera podías pelear por lo que de verdad amas y crees.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Amy está fuera de sí ha perdido todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas_

_--Yael ha decidido huir pero Serena se rehúsa a abandonar a sus amigas a la suerte_

_--Espera Amy… Qué haces en la azotea del edifico_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen Okis algunas dudas**

**Darien se separó de Serena para ir a investigar sobre Fox y Sazuke mientras Serena se quedaba a defender Tokio, no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa entre Serena y Yael, está muy preocupado por cuidar del universo para notarlo jajaja. Darien se alió con Rini pero ella le dijo que nadie debe saber que está allí por seguridad y lo que pasa con Meteoro y Rini ejem eso lo descubriremos más adelante Celina no andas tan perdida ;)**

**La tecnología resurección es el desarrollo de una fórmula con la que se petende regenerar las células, en pocas palabras, la fuente de la vida eterna, y en un principio fue construída como experimental pero Sazuke, quien llevaba a cabo la investigación la usó en él y se volvió loco (o eso le pareció a su mujer) en el proximo capitulo veremos más sobre Fox Corp y su relación con la tecnología de la resurrección.**

**Y hoy es San Valentin así que como regalo a todos los fieles seguidores de mis locuras actualizaré las historias que más pueda ;)**

**Hasta la próxima ¡Feliz Día!**


	28. Sentimientos al Descubierto

**"Estrellas De Oriente" **

**En Contra del Destino**

_Amy esta fuera de sí ¿Qué sucedió para que perdieras tus sueños e ilusiones? No hagas tonterías huir no solucionará tus problemas… Amy ¡Qué haces en lo alto de ese edifico!... Yael decidió huir lejos pues no piensa acudir a la Torre de Tokio para enfrentarnos… Pero Yael no puedo abandonar a mis amigas… Este es mi destino. Hoy presentamos:_

**28. Sentimientos al descubierto**

Sonaba casi a milagro. De la nada como se enfermó Yael sanó. Amy pensaba cada día más en que Luna tenía razón y más allá de que fuera un ser maligno algo había dentro de ella que alteraba su energía vital como su salud física. Estaba terminando de servirle de desayunar, ya era tarde para la escuela y la niña todavía seguía buscando una tarea que había hecho hacía días y hoy debía entregar. Amy revisó el correo y su gato amarillo se pegó a sus piernas buscando una caricia de su dueña.

- Eres muy empalagoso – sonrió Amy acariciándolo y el gato respondió con su tierno ronroneo

- Y chillón… No olvides eso – le gritó Yael desde la sala

- Aun no puedo creer convencieras al encargado para que me dejara tener al gato

- Le dije que estabas desahuciada y era tu última voluntad y en cuanto murieras el gato se iba – soltó una gran carcajada – Le dije no daría problemas

Pero Amy ya no escuchaba estaba pasmada. Había recibido una carta de Canadá. La arrugó en la mano sin saber qué hacer o decir pues Yael aparecía ya en la cocina

- ¿Te escribió alguien?

- No – contestó con sequedad

- ¿Estás bien? – la miró con cierto recelo pues sabía que Amy nunca era franca

- Sí y vete ya ¿Quieres?

- Sí

Pero Yael no se quedó del todo convencida así que se salió antes de clases para ir a verla. Amy había palidecido, estaba tan asustada y a la vez tensa que Yael podía asegurar más o menos de qué y quién era la carta. Apenas llegó a casa y se encontró con Amy todavía desconcertada, no lograba hilar una idea tras otra hasta que finalmente la conversación entre ellas se volvió torpe y sin sentido.

- Yo quiero – comenzó Yael después de casi una hora de absoluto silencio – Que seamos amigas

- Ya lo somos – musitó como si quisiera que ella no lo oyera

- Y me gustaría confiaras en mí… Es decir me dieras la oportunidad de…

Pero Amy ya no escuchaba nada. Estaba volteada de espaldas Yael con el recuerdo en Canadá. De nuevo veía como imagen nítida a ese chico entrando al hospital y dando saltos de alegría. Le habla de sueños, del poder de alma y el amor mientras Amy reía pues aunque sus teorías podrían estar acertadas su manera de contarlas resultaba demasiado cómico.

- Basta – dijo con voz inaudible

Y como Yael no veía su rostro no se dio cuenta que Amy acaba de peder la cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente, la quietud parecía un buen fondo para un alma en muerte. De la nada rompió con odio la carta en un arrebato jamás visto en ella.

- Termina estas tonterías – gritó antes de salir de la casa

Yael se agachó para recoger los pedacitos de la carta.

&&&

Jordane debía admitirlo, aunque fuera para él, extrañaba a Lita pese a todo se había enamorado de ella y de alguna forma lo vio bien cuando creía que ella moriría pero cuando vio que aquel romance podía durar una eternidad el pánico se hizo parte de él. Emitió un fuerte suspiro y volvió a acariciar a la hermosa gata. Lita no era exactamente lo que ella esperó o imaginó para su vida, pero había algo muy especial en la niña… era la magia de sus hermosos ojos, su manera tierna y dulce de ser, esa inocencia que lo cautivó desde el primer momento…

- No sé qué hacer Luna, ella debe odiarme – rascó la barbilla del animal

"Que tal decírselo" pensaba Luna dejándose llevar por los mimos del chico.

- Y si se lo digo… La amo, de verdad, la amo… Nunca había sentido esto y… Creo menos me hará caso pensará que la busco porque ahora es muy rica…

"Oh sí que se sacar la lotería solucionó muchos de sus problemas pero le dio muchos más… Bueno así no se aburre ¿o no? Y Aparentemente así tú tampoco te aburres y haces maldades" sonrió la gata

- No sabía los gatos se rieran, supongo que eso es un anímate

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Sacó del cajón su mejor ropa y su loción especial. Peinó su cabello relamido y antes de salir revisó minuciosamente su persona. Se metió en el saco la carta que intentó escribirle aunque las palabras no tenían mucho sentido en esos momentos.

- Deséame suerte Luna – y el gato emitió un maullido

No podía evitar sentirse contento. Y su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio que Joshua estaba con ella. Tomaban su mano y hasta le musitaba hermosas frases al oído que la hacían reír. Hecho una fiera se fue contra Joshua, pero los ánimos guardados por largo tiempo no ayudaron mucho a ninguno de los dos. Joshua reaccionó de inmediato de la forma más impredecible. Sin miramientos lo golpeó y ambos desencadenaron las pasiones que por tanto tiempo durmieron en sus interiores. Lita les pedía se detuviera pero ambos estaban tan enloquecidos que hasta la tierna niña se dio cuenta que aquella pelea perdió su sentido

- Que pretendes – repetía Joshua mientras Lita intentaba detenerlo

- Dímelo tú… Te has dedica a robarme lo que me pertenece

Y a esas alturas Lita ya no sabía con certeza si se referían a ella o algo más.

- No soy un objeto – chilló la niña

Dio media vuelta dejándolos que se mataran, pues al final quien tenía la decisión era ella y eso ambos lo olvidaron.

Era de noche ya. Su madrastra trabajaría esa noche. Estaba cansada, demasiado para poder mantener sus ojitos abiertos y a pesar del sin fin de trabajo que tenía se fue a la cama a las siete. Pero la misma preocupación la despertó cerca de las dos de la mañana. Aún no terminaba la tarea y Amy estaba tan extraña desde la carta que el solo hecho de hablarle la molestaba. Era como si sus emociones estuvieran tan confundidas que no hubieran encontrado mejor manera de salir que no fueran con esos estados de arrebato incoherente. Se levantó de la cama.

- Que raro – se fijó en la cama de Amy. No estaba

Revisó el calendario, quizá también trabajaba ella. Volvió a la cama.

- Veamos… Un día sí, dos no… – y las cuentas no le salían ¿Dónde podría estar Amy?

El aire arreciaba haciendo que el cuello de la blusa se levantara sin control alguno. Sus ideas corrían sin control, una saltaba después de otra sin lógica como si de repente hubiera perdido la poca coherencia que le quedaba. La locura se apoderó de su razón y ser. Morir sonaba más sencillo que aceptar se equivocó. Solamente pedía un minuto de silencio, apagar el dolor y poder si quiera decir: Me equivoqué. Más no se trataba de orgullo, sino de ese sentido innato de soledad ¿Cómo iban a cambiar las cosas? ¿Cómo hoy iba a tener quién cuidara y velara sus sueños cuando toda la vida estuvo sola? Se subió encima de la barda de la azotea. La realidad era que no pensaba. Amy Mizuno pedió el sentido, y hasta la meta; fue así como el camino se volvió risorio pues era como avanzar a ciegas sin una verdadera razón mas que la imitación. Recordó las palabras de Yael pero hasta ello le sonaba sin sentido. Cerró los ojos dejando que el helado viento enfriara su rostro. La muerte besó sus labios llamándola a la eternidad, donde ya no sufriría porque no existiría… Y si no sería así, por lo menos no tendría que vivir fingiendo. Quería ser libre, poder ser sin temor a fallar, a que su misma perfección le robara el aliento de vida. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y la caída libre estaba por empezar. La adrenalina contagió a su ser volviéndose su corazón una máquina acelerada. Pero no cayó, abrió los ojos y el vértigo se hizo presente, literalmente colgaba de un edificio de veintitantos pisos

-¿Tratas de escapar? – Y Yael hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por detenerla

- Déjame ir – gritó Amy y las lágrimas brotaron sin control

- No, no sueñes, no te dejaré…

-¡Suéltame! – gritó Amy

- Por favor ayúdame, no te podré subir sola

- No lo haré y si sigues así nos mataremos las dos

- Bueno espero hagan un descuento en la funeraria porque no te voy a dejar – gritó Yael

- No lo entiendes… Eres una niña y no puedes verlo… Es lo mejor, por favor déjame ir

- Estas escapando y eso no es justo… No es justo – se impulsó hacia atrás buscando hacer que Amy subiera pero la resistencia de la joven era tal que resultó contraproducente – Yo no quiero morir

- Entonces suéltame… Y no me hables de injusticias ¿Es justo que mi perfección sea parte de mi destrucción? ¿Es justo que solamente sirva para estudiar y hoy vea mis sueños deshechos?

-¿Justo? – y Yael enfureció – ¿Es justo apartar tus ojos de la verdad? No puedes ver… Abre los ojos y observa la verdad no lo que deseas ver… Prometiste ser mi hermana, prometiste que seríamos amigas y podíamos confiar la una en la otra… ¡Lo prometiste! – ya estaba desesperada

- Te mentí – contestó Amy son sequedad

Silencio. Y el tiempo eterno que se detuvo para que aquella imagen perdurara en sus mentes hasta el fin de los días. Amy miraba con decisión a Yael pues así como la niña no estaba dispuesta a soltarla, tampoco ella a seguir viviendo entre mentiras y falsedades. Fue entonces que lo recordó con claridad. Sí, Yael habló de la intensidad de las pasiones, poder vivir "Quiero encontrar el valor de ser yo… Pero ni siquiera tengo una idea clara de quién soy, porque quiero llenarme de fuerza para seguir adelante por mis sueños, por mis ilusiones…" eso mismo quería Amy, encontrar un sentido a su vida sentir que gana, y llenarse de triunfos como en épocas pasadas. El valor de ser ella misma. El valor de mostrar quién era sin temor, poder decirle a su madre que estaba aterrada que ya no quería ser médico y hasta quería tomarse un largo receso fuera de la escuela. Poder admitir ante sus amigas que no era perfecta, que se equivocaba tanto o más que ellas… Poder admitir ante sí misma que el amor le ganó, el miedo se apoderó de su razón y la inexperiencia de su corta edad fue más fuerte que todo aquel cúmulo de conocimientos en su cerebro. Silencio. Eterno silencio.

- ¿Tratabas de huir? – por fin había logrado poner a salvo a Amy. Pero Yael estaba segura de que lo volvería a intentar al menor descuido

- Tengo miedo – susurró Amy – Le he fallado a todos y te mentí… No voy a cambiar de idea…

- No es así, has sido una muy buena hermana conmigo y de verdad… Mi amiga…

- No quiero regresar a Canadá… No quiero seguir estudiando y mucho menos pararme en el hospital o saber algo de medicina… necesito tiempo y ya no lo tengo Yael… Déjame morir, deja que por fin pueda descansar y dejar de sentir pena por mí… Déjame ir…

- No eres Dios – susurró Yael aún mirando el suelo

De nuevo Silencio. Amy estaba en una esquina sentada con la cabeza echada hacia tras observando el firmamento. Yael estaba sentada en media azotea con su vista fija en el suelo. Dos almas, dos seres que al final de cuentas era muy similares y que aún así no podían comprenderse. Era verdad, los humanos estaban condenados a la soledad…

- No…

Amaba a ese muchacho, tanto que hasta su urticaria volvió causándole algunos problemas. Pero Jeremy siempre supo cómo hacer que su conciencia dominara a sus miedos. Y el fin de aquel romance de ensueño llegó más pronto de lo que ambos imaginaron. Estaba de guardia en el hospital, Jeremy se despidió, tenía prisa por ir a casa, esperaba una llamada de su hermana desde Montreal. Amy lo besó, fue algo tan instintivo que olvidó penas o su timidez característica. Jeremy sonrió. Quién iba a decir que ésa sería la última vez que lo vería. A los diez minutos Amy oyó un fuerte rechinido de unos neumáticos y el impacto de un auto. Cual fue su sorpresa, cuando salió y vio que un auto acaba de arrollar a Jeremy, corrió a su auxilio y la locura se apoderó de su ser, no pudo actuar, el pánico la dominó…

- Una camilla – lloraba a su lado

Y después de tres horas él había perecido. Amy no pudo reaccionar.

- ¿Y nunca te preguntaste a qué le tenías miedo?

- Un médico no puede tener miedo…

- Un humano tiene miedo a perder a los que ama…

- No hice nada, estaba tan mal que no podía ni siquiera pensar… Pude haber salvado a Jeremy y aunque no lo hubiera podido hacer no quiero volver a estudiar ni regresar a Canadá o si quiera saber nada de nada

- ¿Y no crees es natural? No eres Dios Amy… Estás triste y hasta deprimida, perdiste a alguien a quien amabas y ahora te toca reinventar tu vida porque él no va a volver

Por primera vez Amy lloró, por primera vez aceptó que era cierto y él se había dio. Sintió de nuevo miedo, de perderse en la oscuridad, de que de las manos se le fueran las personas que amaba. Su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas se volvieron un mar de emociones encontradas que por tanto tiempo dejó atrapadas en su alma… Moría lentamente… Yael la abrazó

&&&

No encontró mejor opción. Huirían de todo el mundo, buscarían la forma de ser felices lejos de aquel remolino de sensaciones. Escaparían lejos antes que enfrentarse en la Torre de Tokio y si el Universo entero conspiraba para destruirlas no importaba, no para Yael porque prefería morir por lo que creía y amaba que por sueño quiméricos y falacias.

Discutir sobre lo mismo ya no importaba, sentir pasión o no tampoco era un argumento válido, no lo era para la princesa de la Luna ni para quien en un tiempo se convertiría en el heredero de un legado de terror, pero ¿Importaba algo el destino impuesto por herencia? Sí, importaba para aquellos que decidieron sus vidas, importaba para todos los que vendrían delante y las generaciones que respaldaban ese legado.

- Niega a tu nombre

Más no bastaba con olvidar un nombre o una herencia. No, para un amor, no para prevalecer la paz

- Me mentiste – reclamaba ella como si buscara un punto perfecto para terminar esa ilusión

- Yo no te mentí – se resistía tanto como lo hacía a amarla.

Podían pasar la noche discutiendo, podían revelarse sus íntimos secretos y lo único que de verdad deseaba Serena era detener aquella locura, sacar de su mente a Yael para siempre y volver a vivir su vida, mas su otra parte de alma deseaba dar el paso final, amarla hasta el amanecer, suplicar al universo entero por una triste oportunidad, por un solo segundo para amar como sucedió en aquel beso que rompió con las reglas y con su cordura. Ahora entendía a Haruka y Michiru. Ahora vivía el amor y la desesperanza.

- Somos sólo tú y yo – sentenció Yael en su manera extraña de forzarla a tomar decisiones ya

Pero Yael tenía razón con el tiempo ellas se convertirían en perfectas enemigas pues ambas nacieron para ser el Némesis de la otra. ¿Cómo lograría sentir odio por la persona que le abrió los ojos al paraíso? ¿Cómo tendría el valor de seguir viviendo en esa atmósfera de soledad? ¿Cómo explicar que no podía regresar y tampoco podía seguir adelante con ese amor? ¿Cómo pelear contra la ley natural? Ya no quería pensar, ya no quería saber que existía un mundo aparte de ellas. Quería tomar su mano y llevarla lejos donde nadie más pudiera existir y su amor pudiera ser verdad ¿Pedía demasiado? Pedía tanto como se lo pedía Yael. Ella no podía hacerse la fuerte, endurecer su corazón con algo como esto y hacer que nunca ocurrió para dentro de un par de meses convertirse en enemigas.

- Es verdad, te amo, es verdad, te amo porque todo lo que deseo en el mundo es amarte, porque lo único que deseo es verte feliz y…

- Pero no importa quien ama o quién no – sentenció Serena – No importa ¿Serías capaz de negar tu nombre por mi?

- Sería capaz de todo por ti

Y su cabeza seguía dando vueltas como si aquel estallido aún no cesara. Aquel beso nunca concluyó, ahora se repetía en escalas más intensas y su corazón pedía a gritos por la oportunidad de amar mientras su razón quería detenerse.

- No harás nada ¿Verdad? – adivinó Yael

Negó con la cabeza. No se trataba de eso, se trataba de lo que estaban haciendo, de los deseos que no podían ser cumplidos por ser meros caprichos o tristes utopías. No podía simplemente tomar sus cosas y escapar con ella aunque así lo anhelaba con toda su alma. No iba a abandonar a sus amigas, su familia, el destino del universo por amor… Se trataba de deber…Se trataba de más que amor.

- No importa. Lo que siento por ti es real, tan real como es el sol y existirá como el brillo de las estrellas.

- No es tan fácil – la paró en seco Serena

¡No era tan fácil! No podía Serena estar hablando en serio ¿Alguna vez pensó que no merecía la felicidad? Se trataba de luchar por su propio paraíso, crear una realidad de un sueño perfecto. Y la discusión se acaloró porque Serena no estaba dispuesta a negar quien era por un amor

- No volveré a quedarme detrás de un cristal observando cómo me abandonas – se levantó de la mesa recordando lo que una vez ocurrió en el Milenio

- ¡No estoy diciendo eso!

- Ya lo hiciste una vez y por las mismas razones que hoy me das, quédate con tu mundo, quédate con tus sueños porque yo me quedaré con la responsabilidad de ser feliz… Ya sabes lo que pasará y sabes donde estoy… si nos quedamos tendrás que ser mi enemiga queramos o no… Nuestro destino aquí es morir, una oportunidad te estoy pidiendo una sola oportunidad…

- No puedo… No puedo, nací para defender la tierra, nací para luchar por el amor y la justicia

- Empieza a luchar por tus propias causas y no por las ajenas… No volveré a quedarme viendo cómo te vas con él… No me quedaré a ser tu enemiga.

Y salió del restaurante. Serena trató de seguirla, pero Yael retiró el brazo bruscamente pues ya nada quería más que una respuesta franca y directa. Un sí o un no ¿Mucho pedir? Para Serena sí, se trataba de traicionar todo lo que creyó, para lo que nació y hasta para lo que tantas veces estuvo dispuesta a morir. Yael tenía razón, aquí nunca existiría un mundo para ellas.

- Por favor – y el llanto se hizo presente

- No llores eso jamás resolverá nada y menos tu indecisión

Y se quedó llorando en medio de la calle mientras veía marchar al amor de su vida por una indecisión que quizá le costaría la felicidad…

&&&

Yael se negó a contestar sus llamadas y se negó a admitir que una vez existió, pues la historia como fue contada estaba a punto de comenzar. No hubo una oportunidad para amar, no hubo una oportunidad para cambiar su destino. Cerró los ojos. Deseaba huir deseaba morir en su intento por no tomar partido, quería a amar a Serena y ahora debían convertirse en enemigas. Odió a Michiru, odió a su vida y se odio a sí misma por se quien era.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_-- Pobre Serena siempre pasa algo cuando intenta hablar con Darien y ahora que ha regresado menos puede hablar con él_

_-- Hotaru irá a una casa de campo pero algo extraño sucede…_

_-- Rini se ha presentado ante Hotaru algo en ella cambió y Hotaru siente desconfianza_

_-- No es posible… Hotaru ha muerto en Biotecnología Fox Corp._

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	29. Muerte y Resureccion

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_Algo extraño ocurre en Fox Corp. Kael se porta muy diferente y hasta parece no ser él. Hotaru está muy contenta porque irá a pasar un fin de semana con su padre sin embargo algo extraño está ocurriendo Hotaru ten mucho cuidado y confían en tu instinto. Rini ha aparecido frente a Hotaru, ha venido a pedirle ayuda pero… ella está actuando muy extraño ¿por qué tienes miedo Hotaru? Hotaru ha muerto en Biotecnología Fox Corp. Hoy presentamos:_

**29. Muerte y resurrección**

Y por más intentos que hacía Serena de hablar con Darien siempre sucedía algo. Ya fuera que él tuviera prisa o simplemente pocas ganas de hablar. Serena se sentía sola. Y dentro de su soledad se anidaba la tristeza por el amor que se le iba de las manos. Era difícil tomar una decisión, pues el huir y hacer su amor vedad traería consigo desolación y muerte al mundo, no podía ser egoísta, no antepondría su felicidad a la de los demás. Volvió a marcar y esperaba por todos los dioses contestara Yael.

- No quiere hablar contigo – dijo la voz de la mujer

- Por favor dígale que necesito hablar con ella… Por favor

- Esta bien – y el tiempo que la dejó allí le pareció eterno – Lo siento Serena no quiere hablar contigo…

- Gracias…

Luna la miró con tristeza. Sabía que sufría y se sentía mal porque a pesar de tantos años juntas ella no le confiaba su secreto. Preguntó cómo estaba Amy solamente por hacer plática pues en la mañana había ido a verla , Serena sonrió por lo menos dentro de lo malo había algo bueno, ya estaba mejor, dormía mucho pero en buena parte le faltaba reponerse de todo lo vivido durante los últimos meses en Canadá.

- Me da gusto – sonrió Luna y con su garrita acarició la mano de la joven

- Sí – sonrió con melancolía.

La señora Mizuno se tomaría unas vacaciones. No era posible que todo pasara en las horas que no estaba, pero si sacaba cuentas a lo mucho veía a sus hijas tres horas. Primero Amy y su fallido intento de volar sin paracaídas y a pesar de las absurdas explicaciones de Yael creía que de verdad tanta presión podría haber causado locura temporal en su hija. La detuvo en el pasillo, esta vez no volvería a contarle historias tontas sobre lo sucedido

- Tiene sueño – contestó a la pregunta

- Me refiero a que intentó saltar del edificio – renegó la mujer – Yael tienes que decírmelo

- Si yo no lo sé cómo te lo digo… Seguramente pensó que había logrado inventar un paracaídas inalámbrico o algo así… Yo que voy a saber, pregúntaselo a ella

Amy seguía dormida. Necesita recuperarse, hacerse a la idea que el pasado se quedó atrás y ya no podía seguir deteniéndose en él. Medio despertó observando que su madre velaba su sueño, se dio la vuelta acomodándose de nuevo. Su madre le intentó preguntar de nuevo qué le ocurría pero ella seguía molesta, pensaba que de una u otra forma Yael la había traicionado y finalmente no quería ya nada.

- Esta bien… Dime que deseas – se cansó su madre de su terquedad

- Nada… Solamente déjame descansar…

- He pensado en irnos juntas de vacaciones… Que tal la playa, me tomaré una semana y … No deberías enfadarte con Yael hizo lo que creyó prudente para ayudarte

- Lo sé – sonrió con cierto dejo de tristeza – Pero no es buen momento para pensar

- Sí, tienes razón

&&&

No sería fácil lograr que Tomoe accediera cooperar para poner en marcha la Fase Tres de "Resurrección" Johan seguía jugando con la pelota en sus manos sin que alguna brillante idea viniera a su mente. La jovencita que lo acompañaba también se veía inquieta, jamás pensó en cómo pasar sobre al honestidad de Tomoe, bien podían chantajearlo para que cooperara pero eso dignificaría dejar al descubierto sus identidades.

- Es un riesgo – determinó Johan

- No estoy segura – contestó la jovencita – Si Tomote es listo el proyecto se perderá, no puedes hacer lo mismo que con Sazuke y borrarlo del mapa

-¿Qué sucede? – tomó asiento Kael – deberían estar felices por mi compromiso

- Claro que no, se casa el soltero más cotizado y pierdo mi oportunidad contigo – sonrió la jovencita

- Cuando quieras seré tuyo – contestó con galantería el chico

- Es Tomoe – y Johan explicó a Kael escuetamente el predicamento en que se encontraban

- Eso es sencillo – sonrió Kael

- ¿Cómo? – y la chica lo miró con sorpresa

- Veamos Hotaru Tomoe es Sailor Saturn, el asunto es sencillo… La única razón por la que Tomoe usaría "Resurrección" en su hija es por que ella morirá… Pero no tenemos que ser nosotros quien la matemos o dañemos… No directamente. Padre me parece pierdes habilidad… Hotaru sufrirá un terrible accidente y será el propio Tomoe quien suplicará usar "Resurrección" en su hija

- Realmente eres maquiavélico – sonrió la joven – Eso sería arriesgar la vida de una niña…

- ¿Y desde cuando tienes remordimientos? – ambos estallaron en carcajadas

&&&

Hotaru se sentía muy contenta ésta era la primera vez en lo que iba del año que pasaría un fin de semana con su padre. Sin duda su ingenuidad estaba por matarla. Subió rápidamente al automóvil de la prometida de su padre, ni siquiera se entretuvo en cuestionarse su extrema amabilidad. Durante el trayecto a la casa de campo ella le habló sobre hacer las paces, pues quería ser una madre para ella y brindarle felicidad a su padre. Hotaru frunció el ceño, ahora creía que su padre había planeado semejante viaje para que ella no tuviera escapatoria y terminara escuchando los argumentos que tenía su padre para desear casarse

- No deberías ser egoísta… Él también quiere ser feliz

- Y tú me enviarás un internado

- No Hotaru… Mi hijo va a uno porque él así lo prefirió, tu futuro le decidirás tú y nosotros solamente podremos darte orientación y apoyarte en tus decisiones… No seas tan paranoica

- No sé – estaba cediendo pues de verdad nunca le había hecho nada y hasta esa frivolidad parecía ser parte de su carácter… Tenía razón esta locura era tanto como sospechar de Haruka por su falta de extroversión y normalidad

- ¿Entonces haremos las paces?

- Sí – sonrió la chiquilla feliz

El viaje duró demasiadas horas y la mujer parecía enfadada ya de su presencia pero Hotaru se olvidaría de su paranoia. Para el atardecer ya estaban entrando a las residencias donde podrían pasar un hermoso fin de semana. La niña gritó contenta, entonces recordó que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de empacar mucho.

- No te apures – sonrió la mujer forzadamente

Por fin llegaban. Hotaru salió corriendo del auto. Antes se había quedo en otra casa de campo de esa zona pero sabía que ésa era la más grande y lujosa. Si no se equivocaba pertenecía los Fox, ya una vez Kael la había invitado a un feliz fin de semana pero su padre le negó el permiso por sus pésimas calificaciones.

- Sí – gritaba contenta

- Atrapa las llaves Hotaru

La casa estaba totalmente desierta. Se sentía un frío que helaban los huesos. El instinto de Hotaru despertó, algo sospechoso había en el ambiente y cuando quiso salir ya estaba allí la mujer cerrándole el paso. Volvió a sentir miedo, iba a gritar cuando escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola, casi por inercia corrió presurosa a su encuentro. Bajó las escaleras del sótano sin darse cuenta que cada vez se metía más en la boca del lobo. Algo en la voz de su padre sonaba anormal, como si no defuera él. Sacó de su bolsillo su transformador sujetándolo con fuerza.

- Hotaru – gritó Rini

- ¿Rini?

- Sí – sonreía la niña abrazándola con el afecto dulce que le guardaba desde niña – Tenía ganas de verte y le pedía tu padre ayuda… Nadie puede saber que estoy aquí…Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… Mírate estás tan grande…

- Tú también… casi no te reconocí… eres muy bonita – reía Hotaru pensando en la expresión que tendría Serena si pudiera verla

Rini comenzó su relato, había venido para impedir que las Estrellas terminaran en manos equivocadas. En el futuro Tokio de Cristal las Estrellas habían surgido de nuevo pues en la batalla de este siglo desaparecieron y ahora Tokio de Cristal peligraba…

- Es una lástima – decía Hotaru con tristeza – Y lo peor es que no hemos podido hacer mucho

- Todo va bien – sonrió Rini – de verdad ganaremos

- Eso espero – rió animada la pelinegra

- Bien ¿Y traes tu transformado? Necesito cargarlo con un nuevo poder… Sé que no debería hacer esto pero quiero estar segura que Sazuke no hará daño a Darien o a Serena…

- Claro – y la niña mostró su mano – Pensé que algo malo me sucedería, no sé tengo esa impresión desde hace horas… Creo necesito ver a un médico estoy paranoica…

- O como siempre tu sentido es correcto – sonrió Rini con malicia jugueteando la pluma transformadora en sus mano

- ¿De qué hablas? – rió nerviosa y a la vez aterrada

- Tokio de Cristal debe cambiar… Siempre creí que eras mi amiga, de alguna forma imaginé me guardaría más lealtad que a mi hermana…

- ¿Hermana? – interrumpió Hotaru muy sorprendida

- Mi madre perdió la razón y hasta cierto punto sé que ustedes como Sailor Scouts debía seguir sus órdenes y guardarle lealtad por encima de mí… Pero ella ha muerto, ya no necesitan seguir guardando luto o defendiendo sus ideas quiméricas…Te convertirás en la Sailor más poderosa y así Tokio de Cristal volverá a manos de su verdadero Heredero

- Rini me estas dando miedo ¿Qué hermana? ¿Y cómo que murió la reina?

- Mi madre nombró como Heredera al trono de Tokio de Cristal a mi hermana… Ella no puede gobernar traerá terror y oscuridad a Tokio… he hablado con las Scouts pero cada una de ustedes se ha empeñado en guardar tributo a mi madre aún cuando eso nos lleve a la oscuridad de la luz… Yo debo de gobernar Tokio de Cristal, Soy la princesa sobre de esa mocosa

- No te entiendo y me gustaría tener otra opinión creo te has vuelto loca Rini – y Hotaru se levantó del silloncito buscando la salida, pero su futura madrastra ya había cerrado la única. Cuando Hotaru regresó su vista a Rini ella ya se había transformado en Sailor a una señal las paredes se movieron dando paso a la gran Bestia de Sazuke: Júnior. Minek apareció detrás de la bestia transformándose en una Sailor Scout

- Vamos Hotaru puedes hacerlo más fácil… Júrame lealtad y serás parte de la nueva generación de Sailor Scouts como Minek… Gobernaremos juntas Tokio de Cristal

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Pediste la cabeza! Con razón tu madre prefirió abdicar a favor de la otra niña… – pero ya no pudo terminar. Rini la abofeteó buscando silenciarla

La bestia dio un gran resoplido y las cadenas que de alguna forma la mantenían en control se rompieron, de inmediato se dejó ir sobre su cena… Rini saltó y quedó suspendida en el aire mientras Hotaru hizo lo propio, ya conocía las bestias y más o menos creía podía librarla sin necesidad de transformarse… Corrió hacia Minek pues dentro de su transformación se incluía una espada. De un golpe la dejó en el suelo

- Tomaré esto prestado

Y Rini bramó furiosa por la ineptitud de su súbdito. Iba a atacar a Hotaru pero la bestia sin Sazuke no reconocía mucho entre lo que podía ser su cena y lo que era quien le daba de comer. Su garra rozó el estómago de Rini. La niña quedó inconsciente lejos de allí

- Mala idea tanta gente allá abajo – rió Kael – te dije que no le dejaras a esa niña quedarse

- Hijo, tratar de negociar con Serena (Rini) es tanto como intentar vender arena en el desierto… Ryan por favor haznos el honor de salvar a la pequeña cabeza dura…

- Sí señor Fox – contestó el chico y de inmediato se transformó en guerrero para entra a salvar a Rini

Pero Júnior era demasiado hasta para cuatro guerreros. Apenas si vio a Ryan y con la brutalidad de la que hacía gala se abalanzó sobre él. Hotaru dio gracias a la torpeza con que fueron dotadas las bestias. Corrió a tomar su transformador de manos de Rini sin embargo no contó con que la niña volvía en sí. Apenas la vio cerca de ella y de una patada se la quitó de encima. La espada rodó hasta quedar a mitad del sótano. Minek intentó recuperarla pero estaba aterrada por la enorme bestia.

- Sal de aquí – le ordenó Rini rechinando los diente

Ryan recogió la espada y Rini se encargó de darle otro certero golpe a Hotaru antes de retirarse.

- Rini – gritó Horatu desesperada

- Tu eliges tu destino… – murmuró

La bestia miró con tristeza cómo su cena se volvía menos. Sus ánimos crecieron y sin piedad se dejó ir sobre Hotaru. Aunque la niña intentaba esquivar los ataques del enorme animal lo único que lograba era aminorar los daños. Nada podía hacer si no encontraba cómo salir o recuperar su pluma. Pensó en engañar a Rini pero a pesar de sus súplicas y cuanto se el ocurrió decir jurándole lealtad nadie acudió a su ayuda…

- Es un hermoso espectáculo… ya veo pro qué era tan famoso el circo romano – decía Johan observando con detenimiento a su creación alimentarse

- Padre es entretención para la plebe – contestó Kael

Y Johan sonrió pues en verdad era entretenimiento barato para la plebe, en cambio su hijo tenía mejor diversión. Estaba en rincón totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía debajo de ellos besando con loca pasión los rosados labios de Rini. Acariciaba su escultural cuerpo y en su deseo ciego buscaba más que un momento con esa niña. Rini rió, presa de sus pasiones. Como pudo desfajó la blusa de la niña para así tocar esa piel tan suave y tersa. Rini era un ángel y de tantas mujeres que había tenido Kael nunca había visto esa suavidad en la piel, ese color y hasta el aroma a celestial… Rini era un ángel.

- Sé mía – susurró Kael a su oído

- Lo pensaré seriamente

Quizá si Rini no hubiera estado tan ocupado saciando sus instintos pasionales hubiera escuchado las súplicas de Hotaru y caído en la trampa creyendo que de verdad le juraba lealtad eterna. Hasta el mismo Johan varias veces estuvo a punto de detener aquella matanza pero sin Sailor Chibimoon no podrían detener a la bestia. Y dudaba su hijo cediera a la niña un rato.

- Rini – musitó Hotaru con el cuerpo hecho jirones

La bestia había sido sometida y ahora el sótano sería limpiado. La sangre de una guerrera tiñó aquel sitio. Tiñó las manos de aquellos que se aliaron. Rini por fin se ocuparía del asunto pues Kael se tenía que ir para estar con su prometida. En la camilla se encontraba Hotaru aún respiraba de forma entrecortada y para sombro de la niña estaba consciente. Se acercó a ella, quería ver por última vez a Hotaru antes de llevarla a Biotecnología, hablarle sobre su futuro…

- No debes temer, si no fueras tan leal y honesta hubiera sido más fácil para ti… Pronto ya no sentirás dolor y cuando despiertes ni siquiera recordarás que esto sucedió

- ¿Qué va s a hacerme Rini? Ayúdame por favor

- Siempre te quise – le susurró al oído – Y siempre creí que tú serías la única capaz de entenderme… al final me equivoqué y sin embargo no he dejado de quererte Hotaru Tomoe

Hotaru gimió de dolor. Agonizaba.

&&&

Largamente pasaron las horas. Era como si el tiempo fuera más despacio a propósito para provocar su ira. Ya había dio Sazuke gritando como loco, amenazó como se había vuelto su costumbre. La próxima vez que sacaran a una de sus bestias sin avisarle los mataría. Pero a Rini le causó mucha gracia porque el pobre seguía teniendo aún esa tartamudez nerviosa que en sus peores arranques de enojo le hacían verse gracioso. El comunicador sonó y la secretaria anuncio que el señor Tomoe deseaba verlo con urgencia

- Hágalo pasar – pero Rini le hizo una seña negativa con la cabeza – Dígale que estoy ocupado, olvidaba que tengo una llamada importante en dos minutos

- Dice que por favor le conceda unos minutos…

- Que espere – y colgó – El plan esta en marcha… No puedo creer que Kael resultara más hábil que yo, ha logrado quedarse con todo lo que quiere… Hasta con Kaioh

- Yo no confiaría tanto en ella, estoy segura que planea algo y si fuera tú la quitaría del camino

- En su momento Serena… bien hora de hablar con Tomoe

Tomoe entró desecho, sus ojos vidriosos y su voz le delataban. Johan lo miró con fijeza. Tomoe explicó que su hija en un arranque de juventud decidió sacar el auto a pasear y aparentemente decidió que sería divertido jugar un rato arrancones… entonces un auto le salió de la nada en pleno arrancón y ahora ella estaba muriendo en el Hospital

- Tiene todo nuestro apoyo Tomoe… Llévela uno de los Hospitales de Fox Corp. Lo que necesite la niña… Por dinero no se detenga, le daré clave para que tenga acceso a los helicóptero y a…

- Mi hija ya no se salvará – y Tomoe rompió a llorar. Johan tuvo que hacer uso de su dominio para no sonreír – El doctor ha dicho que solamente un milagro la salvaría… Solamente queda esperar a que muera…y deje de sufrir – el llanto se hizo más fuerte, Tomoe se sentó cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos

- Lo siento Tomoe

- Señor Johan, sé que llevo poco en el proyecto y quizá no estoy del todo enterado cómo funciona "Resurrección" pero estábamos por empezar la tercera fase… Implementación humana…

- Pero Tomoe es ilegal, necesitamos permisos y para eso se tardará años en lograrse…

- Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, por favor no deje que pierda a mi hija

- Profesor Tomoe ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me pide?

- ¿Se da cuenta que no hay nada que perder? Hotaru va a morir de una u otra forma… Si debe hacerlo quiero agotar las posibilidades… Nadie sabrá nada y si muere no habrá ninguna repercusión para Biotecnología Fox, murió por un accidente automovilístico…

- Tomoe, es algo que yo no puedo discutir – y el profesor levantó la vista suplicante – Haga lo que el dicte su corazón

Haruka estaba paralizada, seguía allí vigilando el sueño de Hotaru sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas de las chicas. Serena se hincó y acarició su cabello buscando una forma de despertarla del ensueño en que se quedó. Pero Haruka seguía perdida en algún rincón de su mente. Rei se salió de la habitación acudiendo al llamado de Mina

- Va morir, dicen que no pasará de esta noche – Rei buscó con la mirada a Amy no podía creerlo, quería pensar que napoco podía creerlo una forma de despertarla del ensueño enque guntas de las chicas. Chibimoon no podrsobre de esa mocosa

aMina decía una de sus tantas tonterías

- Lo siento – dijo Amy confirmando que era correcto

Lita estaba desecha, lloraba en brazos de Joshua sin poder creer que hoy fue a perder a Hotaru. Pensó en mil cosas y su cabecita buscó en el tiempo, se reprochó a sí misma, debió ser mejor amiga para la niña y quizá así hoy ella estaría con vida…

- Si alguien tiene la culpa es Haruka por enseñarle a manejar

- No seas tonta – gritó Rei

Amy estaba muy pálida parecía todavía no recuperar sus fuerzas. Tomó asiento lejos del tumulto en espera de que sus amigas volvieran a la calma. Michiru por fin llegaba, la acompañaba Kael Fox.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Habitación 6 36

- Gracias… Espérame Kael

Serena dio gracias de verla, se apresuró a levantarse y se acercó para decirle que Haruka esta fuera de sí. Michiru asintió. Le pidió le dejara a solas. Michiru miró a Hotaru, no podía creer que hacía unos días la hubiera visto y ahora estuviera tendida en una cama a punto de morir. Se hincó cerca de Haruka, sus manos rozaron las rodillas de la joven. La tomó del mentón buscando su mirada, pero Haruka estaba ausente, en sus ojos solamente se leía el vacío completo como si aquella alma que una vez residió en ese cuerpo hoy se hubiera esfumado

- Haruka…escúchame por favor – pero ella había dejado de existir – Por favor sé que ha sido demasiado para ti estos últimos meses ¿confías en mí?

Silencio

- Si te digo un secreto ¿me lo guardarás?

Silencio.

- Te quiero… Nunca he dejado de quererte y aunque me esfuerzo no puedo… eres mi todo

Silencio

- ¿Quieres que te diga mi secreto? – pero tal parecía que Haruka no reaccionaría. Michiru se recostó en su regazo, quizá si sentía el calor del amor pudiera decidirse a escucharla

- ¿Cuál? – dijo al cabo de una hora

- ¿Confías en mí? – volvió a mirar sus ojos que esta vez mostraban un destello de vida muy leve

- Sí… siempre lo hago…

- Hotaru estará bien… Es una promesa – se levantó y Haruka se mostró extrañada de tal afirmación. Iba a preguntar algo pero sabía que si de verdad confiaba lo único que le quedaba era aguardar – Me tengo que ir ¿estarás bien?

- Sí – sonrió forzadamente

- Iré a verte mañana en la noche… ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Sí

&&&

Esa misma noche Hotaru fue trasladada a Biotecnología Fox. Sazuke la recibió en la puerta aún refunfuñando pues odiaba su área se apestara por el hedor a humano. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se fijó que esa niña era la misma que alguna vez Luz salvó. Se rascó la cabeza y en un descuido de Johan aprovechó para consultar el expediente real de la jovencita. Frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de perder los estribos. Podía negarse a cooperar sin embargo es niña no podía morir por un error de Johan Fox.

- Esta listo "Resurrección" señor Sazuke

- Perfecto… En cuanto la niña muera iré para allá – se fue directo al almacén donde guardaba a sus bestias – Lo lamento Júnior pero eres un peligro latente… ¿Cómo pudiste matar a esa niña? Sé que en parte no tienes la culpa pero no puede seguir vivo, Johan ha utilizando mi tecnología para sus propósitos – y dicho esto apagó las luces y desconectó el equipo que mantenía con vida a cada bestia

A la media hora Sazuke fue informado de la muerte de Hotaru Tomoe. Respiró profundamente y de inmediato corrió a la sala para empezar "Resurrección" Tomoe estaba trabajando al máximo, se mantenía alerta y atento y si no fuera porque era humano Sazuke lo hubiera felicitado por el estupendo trabajo que realizaba…

- Sazuke – oyó por el auricular – Parece que hubo fallas en las computadoras y las bestias están muriendo

- Señor no puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez – tartamudeó – O salvo a la niña o salvo a sus creaciones

- Demonios, es que no podemos perder a todas… esta bien, apúrate con lo de la niña y en cuanto puedas ven a almacén

- Sí señor – colgó

Tomoe lo miró con recelo, como si temiera que lo fuera a abandonar al igual que a su hija. Negó con la cabeza y dio indicaciones para apurar el proyecto

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Michiru Está jugando un doble juego, solamente así explicaríamos su comportamiento inusual _

_--¿Podrá ser posible que haya traicionado sus principios y a Haruka para salvarse a sí misma?_

_-- La última Estrella ha aparecido, se encuentra dormida en… ¡Cristal! _

_--Quién es el ángel perdido._

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	30. Doble Juego

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_Michiru Está jugando un doble juego, solamente así explicaríamos su comportamiento inusual ¿podrá ser posible que haya traicionado sus principios y a Haruka para salvarse a sí misma? La última Estrella ha aparecido, se encuentra dormida en… ¡Cristal! ¿Quién es el ángel perdido. Hoy presentamos:_

**30. Doble Juego**

Faltaba una Estrella. Y ahora que Michiru tenía acceso a las otras tendría que echar a andar su maquiavélico plan para recupera la penúltima estrella. Miró el cristal donde Sazuke guardaba las Estrellas. Vio al chico acercarse, parecía todavía muy enfadado más que molesto por la muerte de sus cuatro bestias. Hizo una mueca de desdén y se siguió de largo

-Sazuke necesito un favor

-Y yo calor… tengo frío… siempre tengo frío

-Ven te calentaré si me ayudas

Y el joven regresó sobre sus pasos, sabía que a diferencia del Club del Terror Michiru cumplía sus promesas. Club del terror, así nombró a Rini, Johan, Kael, Ryan y Meteoro. Estaba tan enojado y se sentía invadido en su intimidad, todo el día andaban paseándose por allí tocando sus cosas y dejando su asqueroso olor a humano. Frunció el ceño sentenciando a Michiru de que si se atrevía mentirle la pagaría muy caro, la escuchó.

-Bueno vamos y que sea rápido tengo cosa que hacer

-Sí – sonrió Michiru

Como supuso en el departamento no se encontraba Haruka. Convenció a la nana de llevar los niños a la residencia Fox pero como el tiempo apremiaba y la mujer tardaba tanto en prepara a los niños no quiso esperar, tomó a Cristal de la cintura.

-A donde vamos tía – decía la niña encantada por la loca carrera en la que parecía estar

-A casa de un amigo

-¡Señorita! – se oía la voz de la nana buscándola

-Sazuke vámonos

-Odio secuestrar niños – Refunfuñaba el chico poniendo en marcha el auto

Cuando Kael regresó a l mansión su sorpresa fue tan mayúscula que no pudo evitar alterarse. Gritó y estuvo a punto de tomar de la camisa a la niña para echarla fuera de su casa pero Michiru acudió a protegerla. Volvió a bramar molesto y sin miramientos golpeó a Michiru dejándola en el suelo

-Tía – gritó Cristal aterrada

-Cómo te atreves a traer un mocoso a mí casa… Llévatela a biotecnología o a casa de tu madre

-Es que es el primer lugar donde Haruka la buscará…Aquí estamos a salvo

-Quítala de mi vista

-Horrible – le agredió la niña cuando ya se iba. Kael regresó sobre sus pasos echo una verdadera furia pero Michiru se abrazó a la criatura dispuesta a protegerla con su vida

-No quiero verla – sentenció Kael – Y te espero en el estudio

Michiru se llevó a la niña a una de las habitaciones de la parte superior donde Kael poco o nada habitaba. Le explicó a la niña que por unos días se quedarían allí y que seguramente al rato vendría Haruka

-Y te preguntará si te quieres quedar aquí

-No – contestó con presura la niña – Mejor veme a visitar a la casa

-Mira, óyeme… No nos quedaremos aquí, te irás conmigo a una linda casa como la que dibujaste el otro día

-¿irá mi nana?

-Sí

-¿Irá Haruka?

-Sí, nos alcanzarán después – le limpiaba las manitas llenas de tierra

-¿Irá Kael?

-No, él se queda pero si quieres nos irá a visitar – sonrió mientras la niña fruncía su naricita

-Señorita, el señor quiere verla ya

-Sí voy – se puso más nerviosa, conociendo qué sangre corría por las venas de Cristal sabía que no se quedaría sola – Mira no puedes salir de la habitación… mandaré te quedes con alguien. Volveré pronto – pero la niña no se quedó muy satisfecha

Kael estaba cada día más insoportable, era como si se hubiera vuelto lo opuesto a lo que ella conoció. A veces, lo reconocía, le tenía miedo, su maldad no tenía precedentes, la crueldad y el sadismo del que hacía gala hubiera aterrado al mismísimo Vlad El Empalador. Se sentó a la mesa y aguardó por lo que tuviera que decirle

-Tu madre me demandó por secuestro y violación… Según ella te retengo en mi casa a la fuerza. Ve y demuéstrale lo contrario y de paso la invitas a la fiesta de compromiso

-Ya hablé con ella

-Hazlo de nuevo – rechinó los dientes – Odio me contradigas… Y no vuelvas a traer otro mocoso aquí

-Es temporal

La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad y en cuanto pudo Michiru se fue a ver a la criatura. La niña había encontrado un pequeño tesoro en qué divertirse, un montón de piedritas que aflojo de la pared y ahora jugaba tranquilamente. Exhaló un suspiro, esperaría por Haruka y en cuanto ella se convenciera de que la voluntad de Cristal era permanecer con ella enviaría a la niña con Sazuke… eso si él quería seguir sintiéndose bien…

-Señorita – entró corriendo la mucama – El señor Fox y el señor Tenoh se van a agarrar a golpes

-Voy… Quédate con la niña y a menos que te llame no se muevan de aquí

Haruka seguía peleando con los dos guardias de seguridad de Kael. Lo acusaba de secuestro y exigía le devolviera a la niña antes que llamara a la policía, pero Kael no hacía mas que reírse.

-Haruka – saludó Michiru

-Dame a la niña sé que ustedes se la llevaron

-Deja te explico – pidió Michiru – La niña no quiso volver contigo… no sé que le hiciste pero no quiere regresar contigo… Igual si la convences llévatela

-Si pero para eso saca una cita con mi secretaria quieres

-Yo lo resuelvo Kael – y el hombre la mató con la mirada. Michiru avanzó hacia Haruka pero Kael la sujeto de la muñeca una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de la joven – Me lastimas, suéltame – musitó cuidando que Haruka no escuchara

-No te permitiré te quedes a solas con ese hombre

-Tu padre me dijo que yo podía resolver este inconveniente… Me haces daño Kael – por fin la soltó. Michiru se frotó la muñeca adolorida – Haruka ven pasa

Luna tenía otra cita con Meteoro, y Artemis estaba rojo de la ira que sentía. La gata seguía diciéndole se traba de una reunión amistosa de compañeros pero Artemis sabía perfectamente que sus citas implicaban transformaciones humanas. De repente Luna se estaba dejando convencer por las ideas de Meteoro. Hasta creía ya se portaba como él. Y es que recordaba perfectamente cómo en el Milenio de Plata traicionó a sus propias protegidas para así tomar ventaja en el dominio de las zonas exteriores… Meteoro siempre fue tan arrogante y avaricioso. Luna refunfuñó, era una salida amistosa

-Y desde cuando quieres ser algo que no eres

-¿Me has espiado Artemis?

-Y si así fuera… No puede estar deseando lo que nunca tendrás

-No pretendo ser humano y Artemis no me sigas… Pareces novio celoso – gruñó la gata

Artemis volvió a casa con Mina, para llorar sus penas en el regazo de la joven. Mina negó con la cabeza, a veces Artemis era muy torpe y hoy no estaba mostrando gran inteligencia para impedir que ese gato pinto le arrebatara al amor de su vida. Llenó el tazón de leche y acercó un caramelo para que el gato se animara. Pero fue peor, lloró tanto que llenó el vacío tazón de leche

-Más te tardaste en tomarte la leche que en llenarlo de lágrimas – decía Mina observando – Por favor Artemis deja de llorar, se trata de ganarte a Luna no hacerle la guerra

-Yo la quiero… Ayúdame Mina, tú le hiciste la guerra a Rei y mira…

-Bueno es que mi estrategia fue para expertos… además Luna es más romántica que Rei… Y déjalo en manos de Mina

-Bueno – se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo de Mina y ella soltó una gran carcajada

Meteoro empezaba a aburrirse. Luna hoy, no contenta con siempre hastiarlo estaba platicándole sus desventuras con ese gato "soquete" Su cejita humana tintineaba mientras la vena saltaba en un tic de impaciencia. Pensó en hacerle algo como matarlo y venderlo en trocitos a Fox Corp. Luego pensó que eso sería perder su tiempo. Suspiró fuertemente y apenas recobraba la calma cuando vio la peor de sus pesadillas: Mina Aino

-Se ven simpáticos de humanos – Y Mina se abrazó al "hombre – gato"

-Gracias – se cohibió Luna – De seguro ese gato chismoso te dijo

-Oh ¿De qué me hablas? Invité a Ryan a comer pero tal parece que lo olvidó así que decidí entrar aquí y mira con quién me topé… ¿O creíste Luna que no te reconocería?

-Creo que tú también me has seguido – y la risita nerviosa de Mina lo reafirmó

Meteoro ya no hallaba cómo deshacerse de Mina. De pronto su cerebro se iluminó y corrió a buscar un teléfono para recordarle a su "estúpido" discípulo que había dejado plantada a su novia

-Qué raro – decía el chico – no recuerdo esa cita

-Si la recordaras ella no me estaría estorbando en la mía… Ven pronto…

Y en menos de media hora aquella triste cita se volvió una caótica doble cita pues Mina empezó a entrar a todas las tiendas para comprarle ropa y accesorios a su hermosa amiguita humana

-Me…

-Me quiero morir – decía Meteoro golpeando su cabeza humana contra la pared

-Eso –contestó Ryan dispuesto a matarse antes que morir lentamente de aburrición

Cedió a las peticiones de Michiru. Dejaría a la niña hasta el lunes y si para entonces ella seguía con la idea de no volver a casa le permitiría hablar con ella sin miramientos y hasta llevársela aún contra la propia voluntad de la niña. Haruka no estaba muy convencida, temía que para el lunes hubieran desaparecido con todo y niña, pero Michiru le estaba dando su palabra de que no se irían. Así que el lunes a primera hora se presentó en la Mansión Fox

-Dame a la niña

-Cristal… Haruka vino por ti – y la niña pegó un tremendo grito de terror escondiéndose detrás de Kael – Ves no quiere ni acercarse a ti…

-Me parece – comenzó a decir Kael – que maltratas a la pobre niña… No quiero saber cómo están los bebés… te demandaré por maltrato infantil… Son mis sobrinos también

-Nunca le he puesto la mano encima a esa niña… ¿O acaso alguna vez has visto a la niña lastimada sin motivo? – y miró de reojo la muñeca de Michiru vendadahubieran desaparecido con todo y niña pero Michiru le estaba dando su palabra de que no se ir a los niños

-Mira, por qué no hacemos esto… déjala con nosotros hasta que se le pase, hasta ha tenido pesadillas

-Cualquiera que vea la fea carota de Kael las tendría – y el hombre enfureció, estuvo apunto de irse sobre la rubia pero Michiru alcanzó a detenerlo – Ven aquí Cristal dime por qué no deseas volver conmigo

-Me gusta mucho mi tío Kael y mi tía Michiru, tú me caes mal y me maltratas mucho… gritas y gritas y me regañas y nunca me mimas o cuidas, mi tía me abraza y me cuida mucho…

-Te prometo que ya no te gritaré y te prometo abrazarte y mimarte más – los ojos de Haruka se volvieron vidriosos

-A ver – Kael tomó a la niña de los hombros – Decide ¿Te vas con Haruka o te quedas aquí conmigo?

-Contigo – sonrió la niña con alegría

Haruka de nuevo cedió. Y es que en cierta forma lo de Hotaru la dejó tan mal que nunca prestaba atención a la niña y a veces se portaba como un verdadero monstruo negándose a leerle un cuento o abrazarla cuando tenía frío. La niña y Kael se marcharon y Haruka rompió en sollozos. Michiru la abrazó para confortarla y dentro del abrazo metió una carta en el bolsillo de la joven corredora. Haruka detuvo su llanto observando con suspicacia lo que hacía. La violinista hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y posó su dedo en sus labios pidiéndole guardara silencio. Sonrió afable y Haruka estuvo segurísima que era muy infeliz allí.

De acuerdo con la carta se presentó a las seis en las afueras del parque número diez. Estuvo buen rato esperando pero no veía a Michiru. Un auto se estacionó frente a ella. De él descendió la pequeña Cristal contenta. Abrazó a Haruka con alegría y el auto arrancó sin mayor explicación. La niña estaba sana y no parecía recordar mucho sobre haber dicho que quería más a Kael que a Haruka. Hasta fruncía la naricita de solo escuchar el nombre.

-Pero no te hicieron nada

-No – agitó su cabeza en negativa – tía Michiru dijo que viviríamos juntas si decía que me quedaba con ella

-Sí, un día, te lo prometo – sonrió. No importaba las preguntas ahora estaba satisfecha con saber que su sobrinita estaba a salvo

Unas cuadras adelante Sazuke recogía a Michiru. En cuanto la subió al auto resopló como toro furioso. Michiru sonrió y observó que todavía funcionaba muy bien su brazalete puesto que no usaba su grueso abrigo. Empezó a quejarse que apestaba a niño y que no volvería a cuidar a otro ni dejar que vivieran donde él.

-¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Por qué estás frío? ¿Por qué estás blanco? Puros por qué

-Vamos – la risa de Michiru estalló

-Te ves más linda cuando sonríes – comentó aún molesto

El terror se apoderó de la gente que pasaba por el almacén. Los cristales estallaron en un mismo tiempo y las explosiones en interior como exterior siguieron una tras otra como bombas programadas. Vinieron los gritos ensordecedores, ruidos de alarmas que por los estallidos se activaban, las sirenas y finalmente aquel mar de sonidos se ahogó en uno volviéndose silencio. Rei retrocedió, aunque se había convertido ya en Sailor Marts tenía miedo. Apretó los puños con fuerza intentando que sus sentimientos generaran valor dentro de su ser. Un nuevo estallido y Lita apenas pudo salvarla de un pedazo de cristal que venía directo contra ella.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lita asustada

-No lo sé

-Es el terror completo – y sin más tiempo se transformó en Sailor Scout

Pronto las explosiones cesaron y la gente que huía despavorida comenzó a caer al piso sin aparente sentido lógico. Ambas Scouts voltearon su vista a la azotea del edifico y la sombra de la muerte se dejó ver entre aquel manto de terror. Sailor Saturn invocando a sus poderes saciaba su hambre de muerte. Volvió a girar su arma mortal incendiándolo todo. Marts invocó a su poder haciendo que les sirviera como campo protector contra el fuego de destrucción invocado por Saturn. Silencio. Y la guerrera del fuego miró los penetrantes ojos de la niña, vio la muerte, la soledad y el frío que reside en los cuerpos sin alma. Su ceño se frunció pues sabía que Hotaru había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

-Detente – gritó Júpiter aún guardando esperanzas falsas

-¡Cuidado! – y Marts apenas logró moverla pues la contestación de Saturn fue un ataque directo contra la guerrera del trueno

-No es posible

-No podremos detenerla – susurró Marts quien de antemano conocía el poder de la guerrera de la destrucción.

Marts invocó al fuego para realizar un ataque contra Saturn y Júpiter invocó al trueno entonces sus poderes se conjugaron creando uno tan poderoso como los rayos de la niña. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver cómo ese rayo se deshacía antes de llegar a la niña. Y ella sonreía perversamente, la muerte se cernía sobre las Scouts

-Llama a Sailor Moon – casi su voz se había vuelto inaudible – Y vete – Marts se colocó frente a Júpiter dispuesta a defenderla

-No te dejaré – gritó Júpiter – Siempre juntas

-No esta vez

Y Saturn dejó ir su ataque. Aquel rayo morado se impactó directamente en Marts. Júpiter contestó con un trueno pero de nuevo el ataque se desvanecía antes de llegar a Hotaru. Ahora Júpiter veía con furia a su amiguita mientras su respiración agitada le impedía realizar un nuevo ataque. Marts yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Levantó Saturn su mortal arma, daría fin a los días de aquellas Scouts. El rayo creció en lo alto hasta que rápidamente se dejó ir sobre las jóvenes. Júpiter se adelantó al rayo pues sabía que no podía esquivarlo con su compañera, prefería recibirlo a permitir que ella muriera. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que se desviaba provocando una nueva explosión a otro edificio. Miró los ojos de la niña y la maldad guarnecida en ellos la atemorizó. Retrocedió sabiendo que la única escapatoria era la muerte.

-No te lo permitiré – gritó Venus quien llegaba a la acción

Su rayo chocó contra un pedazo de edificio. Saturn tuvo que moverse pues el derrumbe se vino enseguida. Venus sonrió satisfecha de haberla asustado.

-Sailor Júpiter saca a Marts yo me haré cargo

-No podrás, es Sailor Saturn

-Y soy tu líder… es una orden ¿O te pedí opinión? Obedece

-No te dejaré

-¡Obedece! – gritó furiosa

Júpiter se apuró a realizar la orden. Saturn había encontrado un edifico más alto donde quedar para observar la destrucción que causaba. Sus ojos se fijaron en las dos Scouts que intentaban escapar pero Venus no permitiría las atacara. Sin más se preparó para llamar a su elemento. De nada sirvió.

-No lo lograremos – gritó Júpiter impotente de no poder luchar contra tal fuerza

-Salgan de aquí… Salgan – ya sabía que nada detendría a Saturn

Y Saturn levantó de nuevo su Hoz. Esta vez sabían que no jugaría. En medio del cielo, entonces, una luz incandescente brilló cegándolas completamente. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar vieron a una nueva Sailor. Sus hermosas alas de ángel daban la impresión de estar viendo una visión. Su traje plata con destellos dorados brillaba reflejo de las mínimas luces que recibía. Una estrella rojo cobre apareció frente al pecho de la guerrera desconocida y su tiara se iluminó con tal fuerza que Júpiter tuvo que bajar la mirada un par de veces. Y los truenos y relámpagos resonaron por todo el centro de Tokio. Saturn retrocedió pero no pudo hacerlo mucho pues la nueva Sailor la elevó dejándola flotando.

-Vuelve a dormir Sailor Saturn – masculló la nueva Sailor

Pero alguien que entre las sombras se escondía no permitiría que el poder de la nueva Sailor despertara antes de tiempo. En una señal logró que el rayo de una misteriosa arma al otro lado interceptara las energías de la guerrera misteriosa. Entonces Saturn sonrió sabiendo que ahora estaría a salvo.

-Desapareció – gritó Júpiter asombrada

-Vaya – frunció el ceño. Venus supo por el gesto de la Sailor desconocida que eso no era parte del truco

-¿Quién eres? – gritó la joven líder

-Yo soy el ángel perdido que reside en un corazón puro…

Y desapareció.

Kael se sentía mareado, cobraba conciencia a intervalos como si aquello fuera una sacudida dentro de su cabeza. Era una pesadilla. Despertó atormentado por un recuerdo vago, como cuando se ha soñado algo tan espantoso que aún despierto permanece en el recuerdo. Con la mano buscó a Michiru pero la oscuridad era tal que solamente podía sentir un cuerpo a su lado. Se incorporó aún frotándose la frente. No recordaba haber bebido pero tampoco podía recordar mucho de lo que había hecho las últimas horas. Respiró profundamente

-¿Qué tienes? – se notó la voz adormilada de una chica

-Un mal sueño supongo

Y quizá hasta la cruda. Se frotó el arco de los ojos. Intentó buscar el último recuerdo. Estaba en un antro, entre luces y música veía aproximarse hacia él a Michiru, estaba muy molesta y después el recuerdo se volvía vago. La luz de la lámpara de noche se encendió y Kael se dio cuenta que quien dormía a su lado no era Michiru sino Serena

-Rini – su asombro no podía disimularlo

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Creo no… Quizá bebí de más – y es que sabía que revelar sus torpezas para con sus amantes era la muerte

Fue al baño a mojarse la cara. Estaba tan confundido que no podía hilar bien sus recuerdos. Era como si toda su vida fueran trozos rotos mal pegados dentro de su cerebro. Se miró al espejo fijándose en el rasguño que tenía cerca de la nariz. El recuerdo se volvió más completo, agredió a Michiru y ella en busca de defenderse lo rasguñó. Luego Rini intercedió calmando los ánimos. ¿Pero a qué hora decidió que Serena era buen prospecto para él? ¡Tenía 15 años! Y él los suficientes como para saber que solamente era una niña caprichosa en busca de la pasión instintiva.

-¿Te sientes bien? – entró Rini al baño

-Sí, bebí mucho – sonrió forzadamente

Miró por el espejo a la hermosa muchachita. Y a pesar de su belleza y ese cuerpo escultural que le otorgaba el derecho a ser llamada mujer su rostro infantil revelaba los pocos años de vida. Ella lo abrazó en un delicado juego por buscar encender su pasión. Entonces algo dentro de él hizo que los recuerdos vinieran como ráfagas centellantes. El antro… él y ella… Se deshacía por poseerla y sin miramientos la besaba con locura. Las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la música, perdía los colores entre aquel juego de emociones y pasiones. Recorría con sus manos ese escultural cuerpo mientras ella enloquecida lo besaba sin cesar. Tomó aire necesitaba sentir que aún había algo de real en la locura que esa niña le creaba. Y ella desabotonó su camisa sin permitir que cesara su imaginación en esa locura de amor nocturno… Luego vio a Michiru… y las escenas se contagiaron de colores distorsionados mientras los aromas se confundían con los sueños

-¿Y Michiru? – frenó las caricias de la niña

-Supongo que en su casa… No sé… ¿Importa?

-No – miró esos ojos rojos que por alguna extraña razón lo enloquecían

Apenas amaneció se levantó con sigilo de la cama, escaparía de allí como hacía siempre con sus amantes furtivos, pues al final solamente buscaba con ellas apagar el deseo, saciar una sensación humana más que el verdadero amor. Tomó sus pantalones de debajo de la cama y en vista de que no encontraba los calcetines decidió irse así.

-Buenos días – sonrió el portero observando que el muchacho había vuelto a las andadas

Tenía media hora tocando pero no esperaba Michiru abriera. Ni siquiera podía recordar cómo termino en brazos de la niña, menos podría explicarle a su novia que eran cosas que solían pasarle. La puerta se abrió y Michiru se recargó en el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

-Lo siento

-Se supone nos casaremos… Podías haber esperado por lo menos a la fiesta de compromiso – renegó la joven – No me guardas el mínimo respeto…

-Puedo explicarlo – y el chico metió el pie impidiendo que Michiru cerrar la puerta. Pero la joven furiosa con su actitud de casanovas golpeó con toda su fuerza su pie. Kael lanzó un lastimero quejido – No puedo recordar lo que ha sucedido – y ahora cojeaba para terminar bien su día

-¿De verdad? – volvió a recargarse en el marco de la puerta

-Sí – gimoteaba – solía pasarme esto de niño y conforme crecía se acabaron mis estados de Ausencia pero hace unos días regresaron y primero era esas ideas paranoicas y ahora esto

-Kael no puedes tenerlo todo en la vida

-En mi sano juicio no saldría con una mocosa – gritó el joven

Y en su arrogancia Kael se perdió. Pretendió ser más que el pálido reflejo de su padre pero al final terminó convertido en una extensión de él. El destino le tendió una trampa y aunque Michiru se riera de él no encontraba mejor explicación, sin embargo Michiru la tenía. En su intento de gloria y omnipotencia se dejó llevar, se convirtió en ese ser que siempre temió ser. No era él quien había realizado aquellas acciones pero sin embargo era una parte latente que residía en su alma, una parte que permitió salir pues resultaba más satisfactorio saciar sus deseos que vivir bajo normas

-No puedes estar cambiando de bando – repitió Michiru – Tienes que decidir si confías en mí

-¿Pretendes que cierre los ojos a la realidad?

Pero Michiru se lo advirtió muchas veces. Su padre lo estuvo manipulando todos esos años para que hoy la Estrella que residía en su alma lo llenara de odio convirtiéndolo en ese monstruo. Kael se acomodó el cabello. Era difícil luchar por ideales muertos, seguir un camino de justicia y nobleza que solamente ayuda a los demás a destruirte mas nadie dijo que fuera sencillo crear nuestro propio destino. Por un momento quiso creer que podía salir airoso solo y que si aprovechaba oportunidades podía tenerlo todo y era esas pasiones oscuras y siniestras las que se apoderaron de su ser…

-No te interesa por quién pases

-Te amo – gritó desesperado

-Si de verdad me amaras buscaría un destino para ambos…

-No me puedes pedir que lo deje todo por ti – interrumpió el hombre – Yo no soy el malo de este cuento y solamente intento sacar lo mejor de la vida

-Sabes que esta plática no tiene sentido

Y Kael regresó a Fox Corp. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla de presidente. Sintió la gloria, acarició el poder y la omnipotencia brillo en su ser. Él era Dios. Decidir abandonar aquel glamoroso sueño por amor no sonaba tentador. Hoy podía decir que todo lo que él deseara lo obtendría… Al final su padre no le quitaba a Michiru, también a ella la tendría… Pero Michiru le pedía olvidara su grandeza por amor…

-Ni siquiera sé por qué te cuestiono si mi decisión siempre estuvo tomada – y los ojos del reflejo del espejo brillaron con magnificencia

-Yo te impulso – contestó el reflejo – Soy yo quien doy sentido a tu patética existencia…

Y entonces los ojos nítidos y humanos de Kael se transformaron en dos carbones incandescentes que reflejaban la muerte de su alma por sus propias pasiones.

Sazuke y Luz esperaban ansiosos porque Hotaru pudiera recordar quienes eran. Pero los efectos secundarios de "Resurrección" seguían siendo tan fuertes como en los primeros experimentos. La niña estaba desubicada, se mostraba fría y poco ecuánime, sus reflejos eran lentos y torpes sin contar que no mostraba emoción alguna y si Sazuke no hubiera visto el proceso de "Resurrección" hubiera jurado que no era humana. La niña volteó la vista a Luz y después regresó a Sazuke como si buscara un poco de normalidad en los dos seres.

-No, definitivamente peló gallo – comentó Luz perdiendo las esperanzas

-Un momento – y el rostro de Sazuke se iluminó de alegría – Y si le pedimos ayuda a Michiru… Puedo explicarle a grandes rasgos cómo funciona y ella podría devolverle algo de humanidad

-O empeoramos todo… ¿No te has fijado cómo se porta Kael con ella? No, es un riesgo muy alto esto lo debemos resolver tú y yo

Y el chico refunfuño. Luz lo miró con ternura, pero era cierto los efectos de "Resurrección" les quitaban humanidad a los seres. Hotaru siempre estaba tan helada como Sazuke y conforme los días corrían se quejaba más del clima frío, tenían un instinto asesino muy desarrollado y en sí no ejercía ninguna función fisiológica como comer o ir al baño… Entonces Luz lo pensó muy bien, si Sazuke y Hotaru mostraban signos parecido ¿No cabía la posibilidad que también Sazuke hubiera sido invadido por "Resurrección"?

-No puedo recordar nada más allá de eso – repitió furibundo

-Pero hablaste de un sueño

-No, fue un recuerdo y ya

Luz prefirió no comentarle su teoría. En cuanto terminó su trabajo fue a los archivos de "Resurrección" para buscar antecedentes a la prueba piloto realizada en Hotaru Tomoe. Para media tarde, cuando ya salía del trabajo se dirigió a casa de Michiru o donde habitaba cuando Kael no estaba con ella.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿Sobre qué? – Michiru estaba muy ocupada

-Sazuke… Su nombre era Sazuke Roternou y murió hace diez años en un supuesto accidente en las industrias de Biotecnología de Londres… Un mes después operaron el proyecto fase Tres intentando revivirlo… y lo lograron… Sazuke no tiene ni idea que es un muerto viviente

-¿Zombi? – la atención de Michiru se ocupó en su totalidad

Cerró el libro escuchando atentamente la teoría "Resurrección" Y los ojos de Michiru se abrieron enormemente. Siempre creyó que de alguna forma la alteración en los seres que rodeaba Fox Corp se debían a las Estrellas y sin embargo hoy Yael le daba una pista nueva: Resurrección. ¿Podría ser posible que Sazuke hubiera logrado crear vida?

-Piensan extender un virus… Se trata de un método para apresurar la madurez de la última Estrella, creo… La Estrella que reside en un corazón puro y mantiene dormido el poder del ángel eterno… el ángel perdido

-No es posible – pero si lo pensaba bien lo era. Rini estaba detrás de Fox Corp. colaborando directamente con Johan, Rini sabía perfectamente dónde y cuando despertaría cada Estrella… La historia del Hijo del Sol detalladamente… Y seguía faltándole un pedazo en aquel rompecabezas ¿Por qué permitirle al Hijo del Sol vivir cuando ella sería destrucción hasta para la propia Rini?

-Porque la guerra entre los dos amantes evitará la muerte del Universo… Dos fuerzas opuestas que absorberán el brillo de las espadas… El brillo del odio de la humanidad – contestó Mireya

-Pero ni a Johan ni a Rini les importan tales cosas – musitó

-A menos que haya algo más detrás… ¿Qué es exactamente el poder del ángel perdido? Porque hasta donde sé no es el nombre sustituto o sinónimo del Hijo del Sol

-Lo sé – y sus pensamientos se perdieron en su mente

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Un extraño virus ha sido propagado pro Tokio. _

_--Altera las conciencias humanas…_

_-- ¡Haruka ten cuidado, no sueñas! No vayas a matar a Michiru…_

--_ Lita debe decidir si dejará llevarse por el amor a Jordane o por Joshua. _

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	31. The Virus

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_Un extraño virus ha sido propagado pro Tokio. Altera las conciencias humanas… ¡Haruka ten cuidado, no sueñas! No vayas a matar a Michiru… Lita debe decidir si dejará llevarse por el amor a Jordane o por Joshua. Amy por fin se te ve contenta…Hoy presentamos:_

**31. The Virus**

Haruka volvió a darse vuelta en la cama. Sentía mucho calor y estaba segura enfermaría. Se llevó la mano a la frente para limpiarse el sudor. Había estado soñando con Michiru y de no ser por la fiebre hubiera creído se trataba de una predicción. Soñaba con el Famoso Museo que Kael estaba construyendo a las afueras de la ciudad, el edificio estaba elaborado de cristales y en forma de media luna acostada, a la entrada se levantaba majestuoso un arco en forma de triángulo. Veía a Michiru, triste y solitaria y cuando quería acudir con ella veía a ese intruso que le arrebata a su sirena. Oyó la puerta, ya no había tiempo para recuerdos falsos.

-¿Cómo estas? – saludó Rei

-Engripada – sonrió la rubia – Pasa

-Ya lo veo, te ves muy pálida ¿Y Cristal?

-He mandado a los niños con mi padre… ¿Quería conocerlos?

Y Rei frunció el ceño porque hasta donde sabía Haruka y su padre mantenían distancia. Le pareció sospechoso pero en ese estado Haruka bien podría estar delirando. Sonrió. Decidió dejar para otro día sus descubrimientos sobre el Hijo del Sol y el plan elaboradísimo que con Mina hizo para penetrar en Fox Corp., pues de verdad Haruka necesitaba descansar.

-Cuídate – le dijo Rei en la puerta

-Estaré bien – sonrió la muchacha

Apenas tocó la cama se quedó completamente dormida. Su sueño la llevó de regreso a los brazos de su amada y entre laberintos de recuerdos se perdió de la realidad. Deseaba vivir allí eternamente, morir y así perpetuar la imagen del que se ha ido.

&&&

Aún Amy se reía, prácticamente su mamá tuvo que llevar arrastrando a Yael pues la niña se oponía firmemente a vacunarse. La semana pasada en vista del virus que se propagaba por la ciudad había surgido una campaña de vacunación. Nadie estaba muy seguro de qué clase de virus era porque dentro de los malestares y a pesar de su parecido con un resfriado común había alteraciones de las comunicaciones entre las neuronas. Suficientemente preocupante cuando ya la niña sufría de alteraciones.

-Hola Amy – le saludó la enfermera – También te vacunarás

-Ya lo hice la semana pasada – sonrió observando los gestos cómicos de la chiquilla

-Muy bien… Anda – animó a la niña a pasar

Después de un largo rato de espera la enfermera regresaba a la salas de vacunación. El hospital estaba lleno de gente y el personal ya no alcanzaba a sacar el trabajo. Se disculpó de nuevo por la agonía en que tenía a la niña y acomodó su material

-Que te ayude Amy – sonrió Yael

-¿Sí? – volteó a verla

-No puedo, soy pasante de medicina

-Puedes poner las vacunas o tomar los signos vitales – sonrió Yael como cuando realizaba una travesura

Amy dio un profundo suspiro estaba segura que aquello se trataba de un ingenioso plan para hacerla trabajar un rato en lugar de estar en casa dormida a causa de su tristeza. Meneó la cabeza pero no pudo resistir la tentación, pues si era sincera extrañaba mucho el hospital y más ahora que no sentía la presión de su madre ni debía cumplir ninguna expectativa… Podía ser ella…

-Bien

Yael se quedó a esperarla a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía por semejante vacuna. Cuando el personal de la noche llegó Amy se pudo retirar. En casa su madre seguía riéndose mucho de la quejosa chiquilla que no quería ni moverse por el supuesto dolor de la inyección

-Iré a dormir mamá – sonrió Amy

-Sí hija y reza porque creo Yael no se levantará mañana

-No se burlen – lloraba la niña mientras se sobaba – Me duele

-Anda te quieres chiquear – y la mujer abrazó a la niña

Amy se durmió profundamente, su sueño fue más tranquilo y profundo. Un pequeño ruido la despertó cerca de las doce de la noche, Yael estaba en la puerta un poco inquieta y Amy pensó que todavía debía dolerle mucho su vacuna.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? – pidió la niña

-Sí – y retiró la cobija haciéndole un espacio en la cama

-Soñaba – comentó – Creo una pesadilla – se acurrucó cerca de Amy

-Solo fue un mal sueño… ya estas a salvo – contestó adormilada

-¿Te gusta ser Sailor Mercury? – y Amy abrió grandes los ojos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la niña todavía creyendo que lo había soñado – Debe ser aburrido – sugirió

-No es así – se estiró – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Serena me confesó ser Sailor Moon y lo demás fue pura y natural deducción… ¿de verdad crees en el amor y la justicia? ¿Aunque eso significara confrontarte con quien se ama?

-Sí… No hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo Luz – y esta vez fue Yael quien se sorprendió – Supongo que también tengo buen instinto – sonrió contestando a su sorpresa – Siempre habrá alternativas Luz, tú misma me lo dijiste hay que mirar al frente y seguir adelante porque el mundo nos abrirá las puertas podría no ser fácil pero es parte de vivir y de ser

-No quiero salvar nada… Quiero ser yo sin temor…

-Tú puedes hacer tu propio camino… No existen amores equivocados, el que ames a Serena no es un error, es solamente amor… Si de verdad la quieres lucha por ella, siempre habrá caminos nuevos para reinventar

Yael cerró los ojos su alma seguía confundida como para razonar cómo sabía Amy sobre ella y Serena. Lo cierto es que Amy tenía un buen instinto y en vista de la negación de ambas parte a tratar sobre la otra, su mirada y hasta la manera de expresarse o decir el nombre de la otra las delataba como alguna vez delató a Haruka y Michiru. La joven estaba segura que muy dentro de Luz Yael residía la verdadera luz, y cuando ella se decidiera a dejar de mirar las falacias de al vida encontraría la repuesta a todas sus preguntas… Encontraría que el amor lo es todo.

&&&

Michiru y Haruka quedaron frente a frente. Haruka estaba fuera de control cerró a mano y apretando los puños intentó contener la ira que le envenenaba el alma. Deseaba venganza, deseaba razones de peso y explicaciones lógicas para aquella locura. Sí, ella abandonó primero pero fue Michiru quien engaño quien como hoy mentía, lastimaba y destruía confianzas. La joven pintora meneó la cabeza en negativa y Haruka volvió a pedir una explicación. Se encogió de hombros como quien no desea hablar por encontrarlo sin sentido y la rubia aventó el diario a la mesa.

-Te comprometerás con Kael – volvió a renegar

-Haruka estás muy agitada como para que podamos hablar

-No me digas que es amor… Lo he visto como te trata ¿Desde cuando permites que te humillen y pisoteen?

-No lo entiendes – y Michiru también empezaba perder los estribos

-No, no lo entiendo… Explícamelo… Porque la otra noche me juraste amor… Unas horas antes que este periódico publicara tu compromiso Explícame como es que juegas así conmigo… Entiendo que de alguna forma le debas lealtad a la mocosa esa por lo del Milenio pero no lo de Kael

-No es lealtad es lo que yo deseo defender – gimió Michiru – esa niña no merece morir solamente porque su destino debe repetirse hasta el fin de los tiempos… Ni tu y yo merecemos vivir en el silencio y la penumbra por amarnos

-Nunca te importó – susurró con pesar

-Ahora nos está destruyendo… Confía en mí

-¿Confiar? Si tú has tomado tu decisión yo también – y Michiru supo que Haruka no se iría hasta no haber aniquilado al peor de sus enemigos: Michiru Kaioh.

-No me defenderé, haz lo que quieras – y dio media vuelta en espera de morir como merecía, como una traidora.

Sintió la energía de Haruka, estaba segura se había transformado, se quedó quieta esperando… respiró profundamente porque quería morir, porque al final no había tomado partido ni su lugar dentro del mundo encontrado… Traicionó a Haruka, jugó un juego doble y hoy solamente merecía la muerte…

-Ven conmigo – susurró Haruka

-He tomado mi decisión… Y ahora nuestros caminos se separan

El alma de Haruka se envenenaba y la locura se apoderaba de su ser. Estuvo a punto de atacar pero el amor que guardaba a Michiru la detuvo a pesar de todo no podía dañar conscientemente a su sirena. Si alguna vez la lastimó fue producto mismo del amor porque los antagonismos son parte de amar, parte de vivir. Perdió su transformación y se dejó caer en el sillón.

Haruka despertó de su sueño agitado, jadeaba y sudaba tanto que parecía acaba de bañarse. Una mano la volvió a acostar y Haruka se sobresaltó, entonces recordó que se había desmayado y aún seguía en el departamento de Michiru. Oyó la voz de su sirena pidiéndole calma. Respiró profundamente y se dejó llevar por sus caricias.

-Yo te amo – susurró Haruka

-Yo también lo hago – oyó casi como una voz muy lejana e irreal

Quería gritar y escapar con ella a un mundo mejor. Buscaba lógica en aquel sin fin de sentimientos y finalmente su agitación la hizo desencadenar su alma. Michiru la escuchó con atención, se hincó para limpiar las lágrimas que la joven derramaba. Besó sus mejillas y con el dorso de la mano retiró el cabello que cubría los ojos de la chica. Hubiera querido apagar su dolor, explicarle lo mucho que la amaba y que esto al final valía la pena pero en ese estado irracional causado por la fiebre solamente provocaría más dolor en Haruka. La joven corredora se tendió en su regazo, dejó que las caricias de su hermosa sirena volvieran al alma en paz. Poco a poco ese sonido celestial de su voz la arrulló llevándola al paraíso. Abrió los ojos una vez más… Estaba en el firmamento cerca de las Estrellas y lejos de la tierra. Con sus dedos tocó cielo. Y el sueño fue más fuerte. Michiru acarició su cabello y con el paño húmedo limpiaba el sudor de la joven.

-Te amo – susurró a su oído segura que su subconsciente lo escucharía

Y la suave llovizna daba el fondo perfecto para aquel romance. Sus pasos se hicieron lentos y seguros, el agua se deslizaba entre sombras por las calles de Japón. Y Michiru sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir. Haruka la tomó de las manos invitándola a formar parte del paraíso perdido. Las estrellas se perdieron, el tiempo dejó de existir y el cielo se convirtió en un fondo más para amar. Besó sus labios tiernamente mientras las sensaciones en su alma afloraban lentamente. El alma se llenó de nostalgia… El sabor a eternidad rozo sus labios. Ya no hubo lugar a dudas, ya no existió el dolor cuando en los abrazos del amante prohibido se moría para renacer en lo eterno y real. Y poco a poco su cerebro se dormía presa de la excitación del corazón.

&&&

Es extraordinario ver cómo la vida de un ser humano puede cambiar radicalmente en un segundo. Cómo un instante de tiempo es suficiente para modificar toda una historia. Y algo parecido le sucedió a Lita aquella mañana. Jordane seguía loco sumido en esa vaga idea de estar enamorado de Lita si era o no verdad solamente él lo sabía, pero hoy, hoy Jordane había dejado actuar a esa espinita que tenía en el alma. Lita no quería otro problema y sabiendo cómo era el muchacho prefirió mantenerlo fuera de su departamento, poco a poco se dejó llevar por él pues aún su alma de niña seguía siendo influenciable. Fue un segundo, un pequeño descuido en la que su mente y corazón trabajaron como enemigos. Se besaron. Un grito que parecía un chillido cortó la inspiración del amor.

-Espera – gritó Lita

-No quiero saber nada – gimió lleno de dolor Joshua

-Espera – pero él bajaba las escaleras presurosamente sin escuchar razones

¿Cómo es posible que el amor resulte en agonías? ¿Qué sucede cuando nos enamoramos que terminamos perdiendo la conciencia? Y es ese idilio el que nos lleva a diferentes caminos. Lita no era la única pues Rei cegada por su amor ahora le reclamaba a su líder por sus torpezas para cuidar de sí misma. Mina cansada lanzó un quejidito se sentía ahogada en tantos anhelos desesperada y hasta humillada pues su lugar de líder le era arrebatado sin una razón aparente

-Cuido de ustedes – se defendió la rubia

-¿O intentas morirte?

-Soy la líder – volvió a renegar

Pero a quien el amor más mal dejó fue a Serena. No solamente equivocó el camino abriendo los ojos a una realidad que jamás creyó para ella, sino que ahora debía confrontar a la persona que amaba. Si solamente fueran ellas dos y el corazón todo tendría sentido pues al final esta historia era solamente de ellas, acerca de su amor y del destino que marcarían. Serena lo pensaba cada noche desde que la dejó de ver, era cobarde, tenía miedo y a la vez el deber la mantenía plantada en ese nicho tan cómodo y ahogante donde estaba. Aquel nudo de emociones guardado por tanto y tiempo estaba a punto de detonar en una crisis pues hoy estaba ante ella la peor de sus tragedias: El amor se ha ido. Esa mañana despertó dándose cuenta que se quedó sola que ahora deambulaba sola sin aliento para vivir y con la cabeza hecha un torbellino verdadero de ideas y emociones. Quería enloquecer pues así abría más sentido en sus pensamientos de lo que hoy los había.

-Cómo lo permití – gritó en la soledad de su habitación

Debió detenerlo. Destruir de un tajón aquel castillo de ilusiones cuando apenas comenzaba. Todo tiene su fin y ella no vio que aquel amor tenía uno más pronto que ningún otro. Arrojó lejos sus libros y el cúmulo de sentimientos explotaron sin sentido, como lo debió ser desde el principio. Gritó y ese sonido se ahogó lentamente en las tinieblas.

-Eres mi enemiga – gritó de nuevo esperando que el silencio le diera alguna respuesta

No sabía qué hacer con ese vacío, no hallaba sitio en el mundo una mezcla de odio y miedo se apoderó de su razón pues hoy por primera vez era consciente de que el amor se fue. La tristeza volvió, la indiferencia se quedó en el olvido y las dudas embriagaron su ser. Se dejó caer en un rincón mientras sus sentimientos aún en shock intentaban salir logrando solamente crear caos. Estaba enojada, ahora no encontraba razones para defender un mundo donde viviría sola y sin amparo. "ella y yo" repetía en su mente como si aquellas palabras fueran mágicas y le devolvieran un poco de lo que el destino le arrebato. Silencio.

-¿Qué haces a oscuras? – dijo la gata paseándose por entre las gruesas cortinas

-Nada tiene ya sentido – murmuró

-¿Te sucede algo Serena? – Luna estaba muy preocupada

-Nada y vete ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! No puedo, no lo voy a hacer…Porque no es justo… Nunca lo fue…

Y Luna intentó en vano acercarse porque la muchacha acaba de estallar. Cada sentimiento afloraba revuelto con el antecesor y el sucesor… La lógica era ausente y el llanto bastante para que Luna no pudiera comprenderla. Serena volvió a suplicarle la dejara, no hablaría con ella ni con nadie

-Estaré en la sala – dijo la gata con tristeza por no poder ayudarla

Lita no pudo alcanzarlo. Sintió que el corazón se le partía cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, salía del edificio. Y entonces se escuchó el rechinido de unas llantas. La chica se quedó sin aliento y Joshua por poco sin vida.

-Fíjate – gritó el chofer

-Lo siento – Temblaba de la impresión

La chica desistió, si seguía así el pobre muchacho podría hasta terminar en el hospital. Se quedó parada observando cómo se iba. Cómo un segundo bastó para cambiar su vida.

&&&

Kael seguía intentando meter la bola ocho en la esquina, pero su torpeza para el billar era evidente y es que Michiru aunque pocas veces lo jugó lo aprendió de la mejor: Haruka Tenoh. Kael volvió a reír cuando la bola salió volando fuera de la mesa. Meneó la cabeza concediéndole a Michiru la oportunidad de mofarse aunque sabía bien ella lo haría se lo permitiera o no. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle qué otras cosas aprendió de Tenoh pero prefirió callar, había pasados que eran preferible olvidar. Michiru se recargó en la mesa, no hallaba qué bola sería la mejor opción.

-Es para hoy – sonrió Kael

-Lo sé – gruñó la joven aún sin decidirse

-Anda – la apuró dispuesto a causarle nervios para que equivocara la jugada

-No tengo prisa por humillarte – se rió Michiru

Hacía mucho no disfrutaban un día así. Kael parecía haber elegido su propio destino y para fortuna de Michiru eligió ser él. Sonrió contenta, la batalla final sería más sencilla y hasta tal vez no existiría la necesidad de la muerte de uno de los amantes. Pensó en Serena y Haruka, en sus ideales y lo que en un momento de desfortuna elegirían hacer o defender, no era tan fácil tomar postura cuando el problema está encima ya. Pensó en Yael "Elijo no elegir" si era o no buena respuesta era lo que ella haría. Aguardaría en casa a la destrucción del mundo y si el mundo entero la buscaba para que la guerra la sufrieran ella y su amante Yael simplemente se negaría. Sonaba simpático, sobretodo por la forma tan cómica en que la niña lo contaba. Pero lo cierto era que no elegir hoy no era una opción viable. Cada amante absorbería una de las fuerzas que se generaban en el universo a causa del despertar de las Estrellas de Oriente. Por inercia y hasta instinto ambos amantes terminarían en un duelo fatal donde uno de ellos moriría regresando al Universo a su equilibrio original. Las estrellas de Oriente tenían la extraña cualidad de despertar los más bajos y crueles instintos del lama humano pero era más aterrador el pensar que de verdad residía en nosotros aquellos magníficos y a la vez escabrosos demonios. Si alguna vez Kael dijo algo coherente fue aquel día en que dijo "Es más aterrante pensar que nosotros somos los monstruos… por ello mejor los inventamos" La lealtad, nobleza y honestidad de la guerrera del viento hacía mucho la tenían ya en una postura ante el fin del mundo: Lucharía por sus ideales. ¿Quién de los dos amantes sería el portador de las Estrellas de Oriente? En teoría debía ser Yael pero eso aún no estaba decidido…

-Bien parece que te he ganado de nuevo – sonrió la chica burlándose de aquel patético juego

-Intentémoslo otra vez…

-Te gusta te humillen

-Me gusta tu sonrisa – contestó galante – Y quien sabe tal vez esta vez te sorprenda

-¿Y para variar atines aunque sea una correcta?

-No – gruñó el joven

Kael bebió un poco de su copa, la dejó de nuevo empezando el juego. Antes de decidirse optó por la salida más sencilla: Dejaría que Michiru comenzara. Su risa lo contagió y sintió que la pasión se desbordó como una locura de sensaciones. Respiró profundamente. Y mientras Michiru iniciaba su jugada sacó un cigarrillo. Se buscó fuego entre los bolsillos hasta que halló el encendedor en su camisa. Soltó lentamente el aire, estaba tan concentrado en fumar que no se fijó Michiru lo observaba con el rabo del ojo

-Al final me mentiste – susurró para sí la joven

Hasta donde recordaba _su_ Kael no gustaba de fumar. Pero qué podía esperar si desde un principio lo único perdurable y constante entre ellos fueron las mentiras. Erró el tiró a propósito. Tomó de la mano del chico la caja de cigarros sacando uno.

-¿Fumas? Creí no lo hacías – comentó el joven extrañado

-También creí lo mismo de ti – sonrió con malicia

-Supongo – volvió a reír sin ser conciente que aquella telaraña de mentiras entre ellos se tejía cada vez de forma más compleja

"_Cierro los ojos y ya no pienso__…__ Cierro mi ser pues ya no deseo amar, no después de ti. Ya nada es suficiente, ni real. Es un serio problema el haberme enamorado de ti y ahora quiero enloquecer volar lejos dejándolo todo para ya no temer. Nada es suficiente, se ha vuelto una locura en donde mis sueños se pierden con la realidad. Despierto cada mañana con tu aroma en mi ser, te sueño y casi puedo decir que es verdad__…__ Detenlo es demasiado cuando hoy muero, no te preocupes por mí cuando debamos convertirnos en los dos amantes prohibidos__…__ No intentes en vano borrar tu recuerdo de mí. Quisiera encontrar la salida, jugar mi última carta sabiendo que la puesta es segura. Pero de ser así la vida se volvería aburrida. Juego todo por ti, por tenerte conmigo y volver al paraíso perdido. Abriste mis ojos, gran sorpresa fue para mí encontrarte pues es con todo mi más preciado regalo. Amar es un dilema, amar es sufrir, llorar y agonizar pero también es alegría, felicidad, pasión, fuerzas y ganas para vivir cada día con toda la intensidad del alma. Cambiar, revolucionar, evolución y al final solamente seremos tú y yo ¿Dime por qué elegirás pelear? Son ellas, es él, eres tú y soy yo pero al final, en esa Torre, estaremos solamente dos: Tú y yo. No puedo evitar amarte, ni puedo mandar a mi corazón te odie. Para esta locura y crear el sueño perfecto porque al final esta historia es sobre nosotros dos__…__ Sobre lo que el amor es__…__ Cierra los ojos e imagina el futuro, abre la mente y date cuenta de lo que hoy es__…__ Piensa y ama__…__ Al final no hay enemigos nosotras somos los perfectos enemigos__…__ Caminaremos a nuestro destino, no confiaremos ni veremos a quien enfrentamos. Ellos no saben, no logran ver la verdad y será esa noche__…__ Nuestro fin__…__" _

_ Yael_

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_-- __¡Qué! Fox Corp dará una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso entre Michiru Kaioh y Kael Fox_

_-- Luna desde cuando debemos avisarte cuando queramos casarnos o comprometernos_

_--¿Rini estás enamorada? ¿Amas a Yael?_

_-- Yael piensa marcharse pues antes que enfrentar a quien ama, su hermoso conejito, prefiere marchar lejos._

_--Good Bye Yael…_

**C O N T I N U A R Á…**


	32. Fiesta de Compromiso

**"Estrellas De Oriente" **

**En Contra del Destino**

_¡Qué! Fox Corp dará una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso entre Michiru Kaioh y Kael Fox Luna desde cuando debemos avisarte cuando queramos casarnos o comprometernos Sailor Moon no permitirá que el amor de Haruka y Michiru termine… ¿Rini estas enamorada? ¿Amas a Yael? Yael piensa marcharse pues antes que enfrentar a quien ama, su hermoso conejito, prefiere marchar lejos. Hoy presentamos:_

**32. Fiesta de compromiso**

Mireya siempre tuvo la esperanza que a lo largo del tiempo la historia cambiara y cuando el día llegara uno de los protagonistas de aquella guerra hubiera tomando un lugar diferente para así terminar con ello antes de tiempo. Pero no sucedió. Y si sus cálculos no fallaban sería cuestión de meses para que la batalla en la Torre de Tokio se llevara a cabo. El cumpleaños dieciséis se acercaba y la niña tendría la suficiente fuerza y edad para despertar en ella a la estrella de Oriente. Unos meses solamente y el mundo se teñiría de rojo carmesí, saborearía las lágrimas de los amantes prohibidos y renacería de las cenizas de una guerra que el mismo mundo produjo. Verificó los datos de la niña de nuevo: Septiembre era el mes de su cumpleaños y conforme las Estrellas se movían ella pronosticaba la fecha exacta como para octubre.

-Michiru

-Mande – sonrió la joven

-¿Segura de que deseas tomar parte en esto? Puedes huir

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No dije eso… Sino que podíamos cambiar el destino del Universo

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

Ésa era una excelente pregunta. Y cuando tuviera la contestación se la diría sin retardos. Volvió al silencio ahora debía intentar encontrar el día y hora exacta de la batalla en la Torre de Tokio.

&&&

Casi al mismo tiempo y en sitios distintos tuvieron la misma reacción. Y es que resultaba imposible no notarlo a menos que se fuera como Serena Tsukino. Kael Fox había anunciado la fiesta que daría en su casa para anunciar su compromiso formal con Michiru Kaioh. Rei escupió encima de Mina el café mientras la chica rubia casi se desmaya de la impresión. El gato Artemis gritó y el abuelo de Rei le hizo coro por una inercia extraña. Amy en su casa tuvo que releerlo hasta estar segura que no estaba dormida o alucinaba mientras Luna que la acompañaba seguía gritando histérica pues para su manera de verlo tal parecía que Serena contagió lo tonto a Michiru, ahora resultaba que la joven violinista se casaría con el enemigo… Y lo peor, nadie le avisó a ella, esa clase de noticias no se sacan en periódico y luego se avisan. Aunque las Outer manejaran sus relaciones a su modo y se mantuvieran a aparte de las Scouts no debían olvidar que existía autoridad y jerarquía… entonces detuvo su alegato cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de Amy

-No sabía que necesitáramos pedirte permiso para comprometernos

-Sí ¿No se los dije?

-No – reía a más no poder

-¡Debían saberlo! Y Michiru no se puede casar con e l enemigo…es… es

-Es extraño – sorbió un poco de café – Aunque no sabemos si es o no el enemigo Luna

Lita prácticamente se quedó pasmada. Por buen rato no supo que hacer o decir hasta que finalmente se soltó a llorar presa más de sus propios sentimientos que del dolor ajeno. Y bueno, Serena como siempre no se enteró. Esta vez tenía buenos motivos, su vida misma era un caos como para poder ocuparse de las ajenas. Estaba tan triste y deprimida que en lo único con certeza que pensaba era la muerte. Darien apenas se enteró intentó llamarla pero ella se negó a contestarle y Jordane creyendo que el hombre le había hecho lago salió directo a buscarlo. Pero de nada de esto se dio cuenta nuestra joven heroína, pues seguía ensoñada en el recuerdo de lo que fue…

-¿Qué hará Haruka cuando se entere? – reía Rini. Darien no encontraba dónde estaba lo cómico

-Conociéndola lo mata y de paso a Michiru

-Eso será graciosos – volvió a reír animadamente la jovencita

-¿Gracioso?

-Bueno, es que porque… Será muy difícil se acerque a Kael ¿no crees?

-Supongo

Rini tuvo que ir al baño porque ya no aguantaba la risa. Pensaba en el sin fin de posibilidades y las ganas que tenía de presenciar la destrucción entre aquellas dos personitas que se juraron amor eterno. Seguía pensando que Michiru tenía un doble juego y que si había decidido olvidar de lado su deber no había sido para jurar lealtad al nuevo orden… Sino para sacar ventaja. El mejor final que podría tener aquella historia sería el suicidio de Haruka… Y quien sabe, a lo mejor resultaba así, hasta donde había dicho Meteoro el virus que propagaron la infectó… Virus que hacía alterar la conciencia y hacer que el lado oscuro de los seres fuera expuesto a la luz.

&&&

Haruka se levantó tarde, aún se sentía mal y tan confundida que ya no sabía con certeza si soñaba o ya había despertado. Tomó el diario casi autómata, y hubiera quedado allí pero las enormes letras que anunciaban el compromiso de Kael y Michiru no pasaron desapercibidas aún cuando la joven tenía fiebre. Dejó caer el periódico, quiso rearmar sus pensamientos y recuerdos pues hasta donde entendía Michiru le dijo todo lo contrario: la quería a ella; o de verdad estaba muy mal o Michiru de plano perdió la cordura. Si es que ella misma no la perdió porque recordaba que esa sensación y esa noticia ya la había visto, luego fue a reclamarle a Michiru y… ¿Soñó? Debía serlo porque no encontraba el diario donde supuestamente lo leyó. No perdería al amor de su vida. Apenas logró reaccionar y corrió a cambiarse. No lo permitiría. Si fue o no, no interesaba.

Haruka no podía entenderlo. Y no escucharía razones ilógicas como aquellas. Retrocedió un poco como si creyera que Michiru la atacaría. La miró a los ojos pero la violinista esquivó su penetrante mirada temerosa de que leyera en sus ojos la verdad. Ya no podía despegarse de su papel, jugaría todo en su última carta. Ya habría pronosticado semejante altercado con su viento indomable pero nunca creyó que Haruka Tenoh conservara la calma al punto de dar argumentos sólidos y tan coherentes que Michiru no podía refutar si no era por la frase "Es no, porque no" Sí, Quería solamente saber qué sucedía, estar segura de que lo que hacía no era por una pérdida de la cordura, pero Michiru no escucharía. Podía pasar que la hiciera caer en contradicciones. Debía terminar la charla. Y es que Haruka tenía el don de penetrar en su alma

-No te creo – afirmó la joven

-En unas horas es mi fiesta de compromiso con Kael… Ahora debes marcharte por favor

-No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Por qué razón te casarías con él?

-Porque lo amo

-¿Te tiene amenazada?

-No – y la que estaba perdiendo la cabeza era ella misma.

Haruka se quedó parada observándola. Y Michiru creyó que le soltaría la pregunta del millón: "¿No tuvimos ya esta charla?" ¿Cómo explicaría que ella conocía el virus y lo que producía en los seres? Prefirió arriesgar su plan a permitir que el alma de Haruka se contaminara como sucedió con tantas almas, pues el virus alteraba la conciencia logrando anidar parte de la luz de las tinieblas en el ser hasta que la energía que despertó a las estrellas se exteriorizaba. Pasiones oscuras e instintos crueles que guarnecidos por la conciencia vivían en equilibrio dentro del ser humano pero hoy Johan y Rini deseaban se descontrolaran liberándose de sus ataduras y logrando apresurar la guerra de los amantes.

-Dame una razón real y me voy

-No la hay ¿contenta? Déjame en paz es mi vida y …

-Tú también deberías confiar en mí… Yo confío en ti… Porque te amo – sonrió la corredora dejando a Michiru con sus pensamientos

Bajó lentamente las escaleras pensando que ese extraño virus mucho tenía que ver con sus recuerdos distorsionados. En algún momento estuvo a punto de dejar escapar el odio y la impotencia que sentía, pero esa sería siempre la historia de su amor: un secreto a voces que mata lentamente… Una verdad que se esconde y niega por lo que significa.

-Oh no – y apenas vio la cabecita rubia Yael dio media vuelta, apresuró el paso para escapar de la mirada furiosa de la corredora

-Ven acá– pidió con tono severo la rubia

-Tengo prisa – decía Yael paralizada del terror

-Que vengas

Yael sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba a punto de estallar. La voz de la chica fue suficiente para que su corazón se detuviera por completo, se iba a desmayar. Entonces Haruka sonrió encantada del terror que ejercía sobre la pobre niña, preguntó por Serena y la pobre chiquilla entre tartamudeos dijo "no sé". Le explicó que el amor nunca sería sencillo pues las emociones son una mezcla confusa que causa placer y agonía. El amor era así… Y si quería algo más valía que empezara a hacer labor por merecerlo.

-Pe…pe…per…pero

-Ahora dime ¿cómo hago para entrar a la Fiesta de Kael?

-No…no…

-No, nada de no, me dirás

-De…de…de

-Estas enfadándome

Entre tartamudeos Yael logró explicarle que era una fiesta exclusiva a la que se había invitado a gente muy sobresaliente, importante y multimillonaria así que alguien como Tenoh simplemente no pasaría. Pero dentro de su nerviosismo a Yael se le fue de más la información y terminó diciendo…

-A menos que tengas una invitación – sonrió la niña

-Invitación que tú me conseguirás… ¿O me dirás que no te invitó Michiru?

-Pu…pu…pus…no…no

-Pues sí

Frunció el ceño y haciendo uso de su actuación se mostró molesta y cansada de la chiquilla. Entonces ella accedió a llevarle a más tardar esa noche un pase especial para la fiesta. Haruka le repitió que guardara silencio sobre su plática y le recalcó que ella era muy feliz viniéndola muy lejos de Serena Tsukino. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta tal parecía que la niña aparte de aterrada se quedaría muy amedrentada. Estaba a punto de llorar y Haruka sintió remordimientos. Sonrió, le limpió la pequeña lagrimita que se el escapó a la niña. A veces olvidaba que la Hija del Sol aún era una niña

-Lucha por lo que amas… Lucha por un mejor mañana

-No…no…qui…quie…quiero…Yo de…de…de…decidí…no…el…el…elegir

-Y ella decidió olvidar – volvió a sonreír esta vez con melancolía

&&&

Kael y Rini ya tenían todo preparado para el último paso a la omnipotencia. Rini se despidió del joven marchando al antro donde se quedó de ver con Luz. Se comunicó con Meteoro para que se mantuviera alerta pues no quería que una de las Sailor interfiriera con sus planes. Ahora y para siempre Yael le pertenecería y aun cuando muriera en la Torre de Tokio a manos de Sailor Moon sabría que su reencarnación nacería para servirle como debió ser desde el principio. Llegaba al antro por fin. Estacionó el auto de la compañía. Había demasiada gente y tanto ruido que le pareció demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Extrañaría esas diversiones pues solamente este siglo conservaba lugares tan exóticos para divertirse. Se contoneó al ritmo de la música aún pensando en lo que sería su futuro… Su glorioso futuro.

-Luz – sonrió Rini con alegría inusual en ella pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo era verdadera

-Que lugar tan 'chido' Me gusta mucho ¿Bailamos?

-Por qué no… Los negocios pueden esperar

Bailaron por horas, platicaron de todo y nada. Por primera vez Rini vivía de verdad, de nuevo era simplemente una chiquilla de quince años llevando al límite su vida. Mientras Luz podía ser Yael también sin temor a lo que sucediera. Luz la tomó de la mano jalándola más a la orilla de la pista quería pedir un poco de botana y de paso unos dulces que había visto. Rini sonrió y a la fuerza se atragantó de los dulces de la niña. Por un segundo esa sensación semejó a algo que en su mente se guardó hacía mucho. Sí, Rini lo conocía era la misma sensación que tenía con Hotaru cerca. Y Yael comenzó a bailar. Rini se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Respiraba de forma entrecortada por la agitación de la noche. Tomó sus manos y su palpitar aumento desenfrenándose. Detuvo su mirada en los ojos de la chiquilla. Ahora entendía cómo fue que la tonta de Serena se enamoró de ella. Había magia, había dulzura, nobleza y misticidad en sus ojos. Era como estar bajo un hechizo eterno. Tenía unos ojos preciosos. Era una lástima que en su hermana no hubiera conservado esos encantos que enamoraban de Yael. Una verdadera pena que a los cuatro años su hermana fuera tan parecida a Serena y dejado de lado el alma que le dio la oportunidad de retornar al mundo: Yael.

-Es una lástima – dijo sin pensar

-¿El qué? – rió la niña cohibida

-Ya no lo pienses más… ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿El qué? – gritó esta vez pensando que Rini no escuchaba

-Deja de soñar con Serena ella es un imposible, solamente te llevará a la destrucción… Mejor ve a quienes de verdad te amamos…

Ahora entendía a Serena, esos ojos que escondían la luz de las estrellas, lo que escondía en verdad y que ni en sueños imaginó. Decidir dejar un futuro seguro por aquella niña no era arriesgar sino ser lógicos y apostar a ganar. Con Yael se tenía la felicidad, el amor y la magia; qué importaba las críticas de todo el mundo, qué importaba cuando ella era especial y te correspondía en tu amor. Si ella hubiera estado en tal contrariedad ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado. Siempre sería Yael la primera, siempre se mantendría a su lado, no lo pensaría, volaría con ella, lo dejaría todo por vivir eternamente en sus brazos. Pero Rini a pesar que hoy lo aceptaba sabía que pedía imposibles pues Serena de nuevo se le adelantó robándole la oportunidad de la felicidad. Se encogió de hombros… Podría tenerla… Quizá

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Te amo de verdad – y sin más la besó

Ojalá su hermana hubiera aunque sea conservado un mínimo detalle de quien le antecedió y así quizá Rini no la odiaría tanto. Pero mucho de lo que perdió la pequeña princesa, fue culpa de quien sustituyó a su madre. ¿Qué esperaba de Michiru Kaioh? Pero bueno si su madre hubiera permanecido con vida tampoco hubiera compuesto mucho a la niña… Serena era débil.

-Sabes, tengo una hermanita que se parece a ti – se separó de ella por fin

-¿Sí? Pues de seguro es un primor – aún saboreaba aquel delicioso beso

-Pues es un poco tonta y algo torpe pero igual y sí… Viéndolo por el lado amable es muy hermosa y supongo que cuando crezca será muy linda… Tiene cuatro años… – se acercó a besarla de nuevo y Yael se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos dejando que la niña la besara – Tengo una foto de ella – se detuvo en su cálido beso – Mira, se llama Leayzul…

Yael se quedó observando la foto mientras Rini la observaba a ella. Ahora entendía por qué su madre se enamoró de ella. Pues la misma Rini no pudo evitarlo, tanto tiempo juntas fue cuestión de tiempo y hoy admitía la amaba, la deseaba. Sabía que de alguna manera Luz lo estaba permitiendo hoy porque también deseaban llenar la soledad y el vacío, apagar el ruido de su corazón… olvidar que amaba a Serena… olvidar que siquiera ella alguna vez existió en su vida. La niña de cabello rosita la abrazó por la cintura. Con la mano acarició su mejilla y siguió por ese rostro de niña tierno, dulce y noble que la encantaba. Acomodó un mechón de pelo rebelde que se salía de su sitio. Ella seguía viendo la foto.

-Te amo de verdad

-No puedo – masculló pero su voz fue inaudible con aquella música estruendosa

Rini comenzó a besarle el cuello. Respiró ese aroma a eterno, dejando que se metiera por cada poro de su piel. Yael pensó en todo lo que perdió, no sabía si de verdad merecía lo que hoy sucedía, se ahogó en el silencio, en el sin fin de recuerdos sin prestar mucha atención a las caricias de la niña. Para Rini era un desafío, como otras tantas veces luchar contra Serena por la felicidad que le robaba, contar la historia de otra forma para que el final fuera feliz para ella. Desafiar al amor para quitarle el frío a su duro corazón reventando en el amor que sentía por la niña. Recargó su cabecita en el hombro de la chiquilla… Siempre era Serena, siempre un paso adelante arrebatándole lo que por derecho era suyo… Ella debió quedarse con Darien dejando de lado la historia del Hijo del Sol para que cuando ella, Rini, naciera pudiera tener la oportunidad de amar… amar a Luz Yael.

&&&

El plan de Mina y Rei era una locura pero Serena estaba tan deprimida y con deseos de quedarse sola que haría cualquier cosa para que se fueran, hasta dejar que se llevaran su gafete de prensa. Luna seguía repitiendo lo mal que veía el plan mientras Lita sacudía el gafete buscando cómo sacar la foto de Serena. Entonces Mina se lo quitó de las manos, para falsificarlo había personas ya que por una módica cantidad lo harían por ellas. Rei seguía repitiendo que era importante recuperar las estrellas.

-Y a todo esto ¿Amy?

-Pues ni idea – dijo Luna – Se supone vendría.

Y Mina comenzó a titubear

-¿Qué pasa? – volteó a verla Rei

-Pues no vendrá… es que… bueno no…

-¡Pero necesitamos a alguien más! – gritó Lita histérica

-Ah para eso tengo ya sustituto… o diría sustituta

-¿Sí? – se miraron entre ellas Media hora después Luna seguía refunfuñando.

Odiaba convertirse en humano. Ella no pasaría como la Condesa Gunaflura de seguro verían que tiene malas costumbres y no sabe usar cubiertos. Pero nadie más del grupo tenía un poquito de conocimientos para despistar en la reunión.

-No quiero – chillaba la gata

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Yo te acompaño – anunció Artemis apareciendo en escena

-¡Donde estabas! – lo regañó Mina – Creo es buena idea…

-¡No lo es! – gritaron a coro Rei y Luna

Por fin estaban a las puertas del Museo Da Vinci donde la fiesta se daría; celebrando así el compromiso de Kael Fox con Michiru Kaioh y su apertura. Pero para Rei eso era arrogancia y pasado el evento apostaba lo cerraba y demolía, así eran los Fox. Luna temblaba de terror y pena pues nunca la habían echado de ningún sitio. Así se lo hizo saber a su Artemis pero el sabio gato le recordó el sin fin de restaurantes y lugares de donde los echaron

-Pero éramos gatos – contestó entre dientes la gata

-Como sea, nos echaron – se hinchó de orgullo

Hora de la verdad. Y el guardia los detuvo pero Artemis dispuesto a hacer que entraran empezó a portarse con pedantería intentado imitar a Meteoro cuando uno de su capricho no eran cumplidos. Amenazó con abandonar el sitio y el guardia creyendo que podía meterse en problemas apresuró a dejarlo pasar junto con su séquito personal de reporteros identificados.

-Puedes creerlo – reía el gato

-No, no puedo – quería llorar Luna

Mina separó al grupo, hora de buscar las estrellas. Según fuentes muy confiables Kael presentaría las Estrellas de Oriente como un tesoro familiar que pretendía exhibir en el Museo. En algún lado debían estar. Y si no lograban sacarlas antes de ser mostradas al público se volvería imposible. También había pensado en asaltar el Museo pero Rei casi muere de la impresión y la pobre Diosa del Amor se tuvo que conformar con un plan que evitara daños físicos al costoso edificio y llamara la atención.

-Mira es Joshua – le dijo Artemis al oído

-Se ve tan triste

-Pues cualquiera – contestó el gato

-Y en cuanto vea a Michiru me oirá, no se puede comprometer sin mi autorización y bendición… – Artemis no pudo evitar reír

&&&

La noche parecía sin fin. Se ahogaba en la tristeza y sentía que aquello no tenía tanto sentido como cuando lo planeó. La extrañaba, deseaba saber que al final volverían estar juntas y de una u otra forma Haruka la salvaría o aunque sea la perdonaría. Vio entrar a Kael, no lograba acomodarse la corbata, sonrió afable como si de alguna forma hubiera algo de él todavía en su alma. Contestó la sonrisa por cortesía. Ya no podía más y de un momento a otro se soltaría llorar, no importaba lo que pasara. Dobló la carta que tenía escrita ya para Haruka y la metió en la carpeta que le enviaría.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco – sonrió la joven

-Es la fiesta de compromiso solamente no la boda – sonrió el joven – Aunque debo confesar que también me siento nervioso

Kael eligió. Dejó que el brillo de la Estrella de Oriente dominara su ser, se dejó envolver por las falsas verdades que su padre decía, y lo demás estaba hoy presente, importó más él que nadie. Y Michiru no lo culpaba ni siquiera creía estaba mal pues era su decisión y al final nadie vela por nosotros mas que uno mismo. Lo que no se hace por uno mismo nadie lo hará. Ahora ella debía decidir, aún resonaba en su cabeza la pregunta de Mireya ¿Estas segura? Aunque contestó sí, se sentía perdida. Tenía miedo… miedo de fallar… de equivocar el camino.

-Ya no pienses tanto – se arrodilló el chico – Eres tan bella… Ahora eres libre

-Anda vete o no alcanzará a prepararte

Mandó llamar al mensajero. La carta debía ser entregada esa misma tarde a Haruka Tenoh sellando con ello su decisión. El ideal no existe, las utopías se viven en sueño. Y hoy se sentía tan mal que no se daba una oportunidad, ya ni en sus sueños se atrevía a buscar la felicidad. Tenía tanto miedo que más de una vez pensó en huir, dejar una carta y explicar que buscaría la libertad lejos de ella… lejos de quien condenaba su amor. Pero lo cierto era que ella misma se coartaba su propia dicha… Podía escapar hoy y con un mapa buscar un sitio mejor para vivir pero la verdad era que todo residía en su interior y si hoy aquí no encontraba libertad menos lo haría en otras tierras.

&&&

Miró de nueva cuenta el pequeño departamento que durante tiempo le sirvió como hogar. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente. La ilusión creció allí y poco a poco su vida se volvió mejor, encontró el amor, conoció lo que era una hermana, una familia y hasta la amistad. Pero hoy todo quedaría atrás. Decidía no decir, decidía olvidar y escapar.

"¿Tratas de huir?"

Escuchó en su cabeza. Y sonrió porque aquella fuerza que habitaba dentro de ella debía volver a dormir. Quería vivir. Y si se quedaba su muerte era segura, su hermoso conejo lloraría noche tras noche por lo que pudo y no fue. Los recuerdos consumirían su alma hasta que la embriagues de la soledad fuera el remedio perfecto. Aventó las llaves al aire. Era hora de madurar y encontrar su lugar.

"¿Tratas de huir?" Volvió a sonreír

"Y por qué no"

Ya tenía su boleto sin regreso en la mano que sujetaba con fieraza como si presintiera que intentarían arrebatarle su única oportunidad, su maleta lista, el miedo consumiéndole ante lo desconocido pero muchas ganas de vivir, de cambiar su destino y poder ser ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un montón de ilusiones y sueños sacudiendo su alma. La tristeza se termino y aunque hoy quedaba la agonía del idilio entendía era parte de lo que venía con el amor… ya lo dijo Oscar Wilde "existen dos tragedias en la vida, perder al ser amado y encontrar al ser amado" todo dejar atrás… olvidar para reinventar. Darse la oportunidad para volver a soñar. No volvería. Ahora escribiría su historia sin ella, extendería sus alas para volar lejos de su primer amor. Iría a buscar su libertad. Miró de nuevo el departamento, miró aquel anillo y las promesas que se depositaron cuando se entregó. Pensó en Rini pero en el corazón no podía mandar y ella jamás dejaría de amar a Serena Tsukino. Jugó entre sus dedos con el anillo. Un nudo se hizo en su gargantea, cada emoción luchaba frenética por salir, por explotar en ese instante haciendo que ella se rindiera y en lugar de huir se quedara a llorar lo que no pudo ser. Volvió a deslizar el anillo en su mano.

-Seremos tú y yo – y las promesas sonaban en su cabeza como ruidosas voces de conciencia

-No puedo – pero Rini no se rendiría, y con un simple anillo decidía que lucharía por ella, que a pesar de lo que sucediera estarían juntas – No puedo – repetía Luz

-Entonces tómalo como la promesa de que estarás con quien amas… con Serena

Sin embargo sabía eran promesas, como las que alguna vez en un Milenio se hicieron jurándose que un día volverían a estar juntas… Promesas que el tiempo se llevó… Que terminaron cuando sus vidas fueron marcadas por sus antecesores. Ella Hija del Sol destinada a la luz Y Serena Princesa de la Luna destinada al Milenio de Plata a gobernar y proteger aquellos mundos. Un sollozo leve escapó, tenía mucho miedo de vivir, de descubrir que al final el destino está marcado antes de nacer y que luchar contra corriente es solamente tonterías y hasta una locura. Tenía miedo de llegar a la meta descubriendo que no estaba allí lo que ella con tanto anhelo buscaba ¡Qué alguien le dijera cómo saberlo! Y el sollozo se volvió más intenso. Rini tenía razón, su niñez hacía mucho terminó.

-Y qué puedo decir – sonrió para sí limpiándose las lágrimas

Todo se dejaría atrás. Tenía ganas de seguir llorando, una historia hoy terminaba para iniciar una nueva. Adiós a los recuerdos, adiós a sus padres y hermana, adiós a Amy y a su primer amor. Nada que llevar más que los sueños e ilusiones. Tarareó esa canción que tanto le gustaba, no volvería. Dio un beso a la fotografía de su familia. Necesitaba aprender a vivir, encontrar la fuerza para luchar por lo que amaba y sentido a su existencia. Dejó la carta en la mesa. Se colgó la mochila y depositó en la cama de Amy una carta para ella como la carta que esperaba le hiciera favor de entregar a Serena. Volteó atrás por última vez antes de salir.

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Las chicas se han colado a la fiesta… Artemis que extraño te ves de humano._

--_ Haruka no piensa marcharse hasta que Michiru le diga la verdad de lo que sucede._

_--Amy no puede creer que Yael haya escapado ¡Serena tu tienes la culpa! Un momento…_

_--¿Qué hace Yael en la Torre de Tokio?_

_-- ¡Piensa adelantar la batalla! ¿Qué te sucede? _

_C O N T I N U A R Á…_

_Hola como les va??? Que tal las fiestas??? Pues año nuevo y casi terminamos este fic, tengo por allí pensadas algunas ideas para nuevos fics solo que necesito algo de inspiracion para titulos y resumenes. _

malkav-iztli Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de los fics que escribo ;) Jojojo si Lita por fin pagara sus tonterias y bueno el final casi esta terminado quedo raro supongo que como puntualizas cada personaje empieza a sumirse en su propio dolor

Yarii trate de no tardarme hasta ya casi tengo el final para que no te la pierdas

Gracias a todos los que lee la historia, dejen comentarios, estamos por finalizar y se quedaran con las ganas de hacerlo :P

Hasta la proxima 


	33. Elijo no Elegir

**"Estrellas De Oriente" **

En Contra del Destino

_Las chicas se han colado a la fiesta y Haruka no piensa marcharse hasta que Michiru le diga la verdad de lo que sucede. Amy no puede creer que Yael haya escapado ¡Serena tu tienes la culpa! Un momento… ¿Yael qué haces en la Torre de Tokio? ¡Piensa adelantar la batalla! ¿Qué te sucede? Hoy presentamos:_

**33. Elijo no elegir**

Si Michiru creía que Haruka se tragaría tantas mentiras estaba equivocada. No podía mentirle eso era un hecho palpable. Rió animadamente acariciando con la yema de los dedos la carta. Nunca vio tantas mentiras juntas en un papel ni siquiera en los discursos de los políticos. Volvió a reír segura de que esta vez no dejaría que su arrogancia vana ganara a la razón de su corazón. Tomó su pluma transformadora, ya no se detendría a preguntar si Michiru quería o no ser rescatada, a la fuerza la sacaría del Museo y de esta guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

&&&

Pero Haruka no contó con la seguridad en torno a los dos comprometidos. No podía acercarse ni armar un escándalo y por lo visto Kael no tenía intenciones de dejarla ni respirar sin su presencia. Paseó entre los asistentes buscando la manera de llegar a Michiru.

-Haruka – la saludó aquel chico de cabellos blancos y aspecto forastero

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Es Artemis – se colgó de su brazo Mina

-¡Artemis! – se sorprendió muchísimo la joven

-Estamos buscando las Estrellas de Oriente… según rumores – cuchicheaba Mina – Hoy las presentara como herencia de su familia

-Sí – contestó lacónicamente pues ella buscaba recuperar a Michiru después se encargaría de salvar el universo

Luna la miro con recelo, creyó que aquel compromiso era algún tipo de plan fuera de serie que habían hecho las Outer Senshi pero por lo visto Haruka no estaba enterada. ¿Podría suceder que el brillo de las Estrellas hubiera tocado a una de las guerreras? Ni siquiera tenía la certeza que la propia Serena estuviera de acuerdo con lo que defendía. Es que aquello era una verdadera locura sin contar que se movían en una telaraña de mentiras en donde los amigos se convierten en los perfectos enemigos. Y decidir es parte de vivir pero ahora era parte del destino final que sufriría el universo… La muerte las acechaba.

&&&

Amy no lo podía creer debía ser mentira. Y golpeó con furia la mesa, parecía que dentro de los talentos de Luz Yael no estaban el ser razonables ¿a dónde iría? Tenía solamente quince años para andar rondando por el mundo como un trotamundos. Marcó de inmediato a su madre. Llamó a la policía debían detenerla antes que saliera de Tokio. Sabía que las razones que la niña tenía para decidir huir solamente la sabían ella y Serena pero debía afrontar lo que viniera, no encontraría en otro lado el sentido a la vida que aquí no halló. Creyó que por fin Yael se daba cuenta y dejaba de pensarlo tanto para decidirse a ser feliz, fijarse en la verdad que había en su alma… que la vida era mil cosas y al final un poco más de cómo la miráramos nosotros. Se reprochó a sí misma pues cuando mencionó decidirse a volar no se refería precisamente a escapar de casa. Cogió las cartas y salió directo a casa de Serena. Ya bastaba de mentiras y secretos, la vida de Yael estaba en riesgo… y la felicidad e ambas también…

&&&

"…_Cierro los ojos y ya no pienso… Cierro mi ser pues ya no deseo amar, no después de ti. Ya nada es suficiente, ni real. Es un serio problema el haberme enamorado de ti y ahora quiero enloquecer volar lejos dejándolo todo para ya no temer. Nada es suficiente, se ha vuelto una locura en donde mis sueños se pierden con la realidad. Despierto cada mañana con tu aroma en mi ser, te sueño y casi puedo decir que es verdad… Detenlo es demasiado cuando hoy muero, no te preocupes por mí cuando debamos convertirnos en los dos amantes prohibidos… No intentes en vano borrar tu recuerdo de mí. Quisiera encontrar la salida, jugar mi última carta sabiendo que la puesta es segura. Pero de ser así la vida se volvería aburrida. Juego todo por ti, por tenerte conmigo y volver al paraíso perdido. Abriste mis ojos, gran sorpresa fue para mí encontrarte pues es con todo mi más preciado regalo. Amar es un dilema, amar es sufrir, llorar y agonizar pero también es alegría, felicidad, pasión, fuerzas y ganas para vivir cada día con toda la intensidad del alma. Cambiar, revolucionar, evolución y al final solamente seremos tú y yo ¿Dime por qué elegirás pelear? Son ellas, es él, eres tú y soy yo pero al final, en esa Torre, estaremos solamente dos: Tú y yo. No puedo evitar amarte, ni puedo mandar a mi corazón te odie. Para esta locura y crear el sueño perfecto porque al final esta historia es sobre nosotros dos… Sobre lo que el amor es… Cierra los ojos e imagina el futuro, abre la mente y date cuenta de lo que hoy es… Piensa y ama… Al final no hay enemigos nosotras somos los perfectos enemigos… Caminaremos a nuestro destino, no confiaremos ni veremos a quien enfrentamos. Ellos no saben, no logran ver la verdad y será esa noche… Nuestro fin…Hoy elijo no elegir… escapo de ti con todas mis ilusiones y miedos al máximo, nuestro destino no puede ser así… Por lo menos el mío no será así… " Luz Yael_

&&&

Y efectivamente como escribía la propia niña eso era un intento de carta porque el cúmulo de sentimientos terminó explotando y ahora la única prueba fehaciente de lo que en su alma cruzó por un instante estaba en ese papel. Una triste despedida y Serena ya no sabía si llorar y dejar que su tristeza terminara con su vida o salir corriendo a buscarla en la inmensa ciudad. Miró a Amy buscando un poco de ayuda pero ella se encogió de hombros esperaba fuera Serena quien le diera una pista de dónde buscarla. Y Serena se decidió a contar su verdad. Contar por primera vez que estaba enamorada de ella, que no supo ni siquiera cómo o cuando paso. Un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir con ese sin fin de sentimientos que se quedaron en el alma temerosos. La amaba demasiado, intentó en vano hablar con Darien y confesarle que ellos se quisieron por una necesidad y hasta por una obligación. Por primera vez se escuchaba, por primera vez era totalmente conciente de lo que su alma guardaba. Hoy sentía odio, hoy sentía que la vida no valía la pena de ser vivida

-Pero al final sé que todo pasará

-Al final es la agonía del amor – susurró Amy comprendiendo que hasta para Serena era imposible perdurar su carácter y ternura bajo tantas desilusiones

-Quiero un mundo hermoso y lleno de felicidad pero no me pidas que mate a la persona que amo… No puedo

También ella quería escapar lejos de ella. Fingir que nunca se conocieron y así seguir sus vidas. ¿Pero qué ocurrió en el Milenio? Lo que hoy debía repetirse. Esa noche en que conoció a Darien Yael regresó. Y la guerra se desató, una cruenta lucha que lentamente fue matando cada ilusión y sueño dejando un vacío en sus almas. Neptuno amparó a la niña por mucho tiempo en su palacio pues ella era el fruto de quien amó y si alguna vez no defendió a esa bella mujer hoy de alguna manera le rendiría tributo cuidando de su retoño. Pronto se alió a ella Saturno por causas menos filantrópicas. Y Urano con Plutón formaron otra alianza exigiendo a gritos de mandato le entregara a la niña pues ella era el principio de aquella locura de sangre y muerte en que hoy se veían teñidos los planetas exteriores.

-No he hecho nada – se defendía Yael – la gente enloquece sin razón

Pero nadie sabía que la causa era las estrellas de Dazael que con el despertar del Hijo del Sol se llenaron de energía provocando que afloraran lo más bajos y crueles instintos de los habitantes de los planetas exteriores. Poco a poco la guerra envenenó las almas de los inocentes. Y cuando Yael propuso escapar Serena tenía tanto miedo que se negó, debía ser princesa, debía quedarse a velar por su pueblo… debía lealtad a un reino en decadencia…

-Y las razones que le di para no buscar mi felicidad era tan ilógicas como las que hoy le doy… tengo miedo, tengo mis sueños despedazados y la confusión dando vueltas en mi cerebro… Como muchas ganas de llorar… Quiero escapar lejos de aquí…

El tiempo hizo lo demás. Yael comprendió que no había alternativas y tomando su lugar en el universo se decidió a regir como quien era, El Guerrero de la Oscuridad, aquel que se engendró en medio de las pasiones encontradas. Serena entonces tuvo que ir a la frontera. Los planetas exteriores se teñían de sangre y muerte. Mientras los dos amantes ocupaban sus lugares correspondientes en la vida. Ella, tomo su sitio como la princesa de la Luna defendería el Milenio y el cristal de Plata mientras Yael defendía su era de Luz, hoy se convertía en la Hija del Sol. Claro que nadie pudo haber hecho mucho pues cuando el alma del Hijo del Sol despertó en la niña también lo hicieron las estrellas de Dazel con toda su fuerza haciendo que sobre los planetas se cerniera el terror. Cómo explicar que las dualidades existen en cooperación, cuando una de las dos partes supera a la otra o desaparece el equilibrio natural se pierde. Demasiado tarde entonces…

-Y tuve que matarla… La amaba

-Podremos hacer algo

-No, no podemos… Las estrellas despertaron antes que Yael pudiera hacer algo, se dispersó el odio y el equilibrio ya no existe, de no regresar el universo a su equilibrio natural habrá caos, muerte y penumbra eternamente… ella debe elegir por qué peleará y yo también…

-¿Qué defenderás Serena? – Y Amy casi temía la respuesta

-Soy Sailor Moon…

Una historia con un final triste. Dos amantes que en el campo de batalla se convirtieron en enemigos, cuando uno murió el equilibrio retornó y la soledad quedó como recompensa para el otro. Poco a poco el mundo se normalizó y ese amor de niños se olvidó…

&&&

Las Estrellas por fin eran presentadas. Pero ni Haruka, ni Michiru ni el propio Kael estaban presentes para mirar de cerca el verdadero esplendor y belleza de las Estrellas. Ellas contenían las ilusiones y sueños más profundos y bellos de la humanidad como sus instintos más crueles y sanguinarios. Todos los invitados observaban maravillados y hasta enajenados, como si un hechizo hubiera caído sobre ellos. Mina aprovechó para acercarse, por el comunicador avisó a las demás para poner en operación su plan: Tomarlo a la fuerza

-Estas loca – gritaba Rei histérica

-Es la única oportunidad que tendremos… es ahora o nunca

-Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Lita

Lita corrió a transformarse pero en el camino se encontró con Minek la amiguita de Yael. Titubeó un poco y con la mano le hizo una señal la niña indicándole que el camino estaba libre. Siguió corriendo después se preocuparía en averiguar qué le sucedía a la chiquilla. Se transformo…

-Muy bien Sailor Júpiter – dijo la voz de Minek – Entrégame tu pluma y ríndete o este chico guapo muere

Tenía en su poder a Joshua quien dormía profundamente presa de algún tipo de hechizo. Júpiter no sabía que hacer y en cuanto vio la daga en el cuello del muchacho se destransformó siguiendo las órdenes de la chica

-Este no es asunto tuyo… vete a casa y cuando todo termine te regresaré al chico… Se queda como garantía de tu no intervención

-Que te propones

-El destino está escrito, Sailor Moon vencerá esta noche al Hijo del Sol y la paz retornara al universo… Es una promesa Lita…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – pero la chica ya había desaparecido

Los cristales estallaron y Mina en su loca carrera no se fijó que se estrellaba contra Ryan. El chico sonrió encantado, ella no entendió el por qué de su sonrisa. De nuevo más explosiones y ahora la tierra se partía en dos dando paso a la temible Sailor Saturn

-Debo transformarme

-No, deja que la vida siga su curso

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la vida de quien amas… esta guerra la ganarán ustedes de todas maneras solamente me cercioro de que así sea… Vamos Mina no has sido una líder muy inteligente y tu ayuda resulta en… err… cómo decirlo… ¡estrobo!

-¿Dónde esta Rei? – su angustia se hizo presente

-Ella será la garantía de que tú volverás a casa y esperarás hasta que Sailor Moon termine con la vida del Hijo del Sol

-¿Esta noche? No puede ser…

-No interfieras o ella muere… entiéndelo la guerra ustedes la ganarán…

-Espera – y el chico dio un salto en el aire para colocarse a un lado de Saturn y ayudarle a su destrucción

Meteoro se sintió satisfecho, por fin terminaba su agonía al lado de Luna. Caminó en medio de los rayos y el fuego que destruía la ciudad de Tokio, se sentía dichosos de poder limpiar la tierra y contribuir al reinado de Rini. Iría al sitio que encontró para observar la destrucción de los dos amantes, para ser parte de la agonía del idilio y saciar su sed de venganza. Vería de nuevo con gloria a la pequeña hija de la reina matar a sangre fría a su amante, observaría con delicia su dolor y agonía y cómo su alma de niña perdía el brillo de la bondad y nobleza… Hoy caería el amor…

-Detente allí – gritó Artemis ya convertido en gato

-Vaya eres tú – volteó

-Engañaste a mi Luna… si de verdad la amaras no serías tan… – pero Meteoro interrumpió súbitamente

-No seas tonto, yo nunca he querido a Luna ¿Me viste cara de qué? Nunca tendría un romance con un intento de gato… Yo busco algo mejor…

-Algo como esto – y la gata le arañó su rostro de gato – Mentiroso… Horrible gato parlante – seguía enfurecida arañando como veía lo hacían los gatos comunes – No soy un intento de gato – y estaba tan furiosa que no se daba cuenta el peligro que representaba un ataque así para ella

-¡Luna, Luna, ra, ra, ra, ra! – gritaba Artemis emocionado

Meteoro se quitó de encima a la gata y sin miramientos de dejó ir sobre Artemis pero Luna en lugar de medir consecuencia como siempre se dejó ir sobre el gato arriesgando su vida y la de Artemis. Estaba furiosa. Cayó encima de él dejándolo inconsciente. Artemis la besó

-Me salvaste, eres mi heroína

-No fue nada… Ya sabía yo que seguías siendo tan – gruñó al gato pinto

Entonces Artemis se fijo que el animal tenía un papel atado al cuello. De inmediato se lo quitaron, era una nota para Serena. Luna lo leyó en voz alta

-"Si en algo aprecias la vida de Darien te presentarás a la Torre de Tokio a cumplir tu destino… elige tu camino yo ya he elegido el mío… Pelearé por las Estrellas de Oriente… Luz Yael"

-¿Es la amiguita de Serena no? – se rascó el gato blanco la cabeza

-Ya sabía que algo extraño pasaba… Yael es Luz… y esto es una trampa para Serena

Nadie se detuvo a explicarle nada a la gata. Amy y Serena tomaron un taxi para acudir a la Torre de Tokio. Amy no podía entenderlo, si las cartas que dejó en casa hablaban de huir a buscar un camino diferente por qué a una s horas cambiaba tan abruptamente de idea… Ahora quería terminar lo que empezaron hacía tantísimo milenios y enfrentar de nuevo a Serena… Serena seguía llorando y creía firmemente que Yael tenía razón pues si defender a la tierra significaba nada hasta ella misma hubiera elegido el otro camino

-Espera – la detuvo Amy en su parloteo – repíteme lo que dijiste

-Que si tuviera que elegir pelearía por mí… por mis deseos, cuánto tiempo no hemos defendido el amor y la justicia y lo único que he ganado hasta ahora es el deber a matar a quien amo…

-Se supone que cada amante debe elegir ¿No? Si Yael eligió pelear por la eternidad de las Estrellas y tú también algo anda mal

-No Amy, yo debo pelear por lo opuesto – ambas se miraron fijamente. Serena soltó una risita nerviosa – ¿No se supone debo pelear por lo opuesto? Somos el antagonismo – y Luna se moría de ganas por hablar, pero el chofer los miraba con recelo

-Sí pero se supone debes elegir… significa que alguien está manipulando esta batalla… Si tú elegiste las Estrellas y Yael eligió (antes de esa nota) no elegir se supone que quien debió regresar a detener el caos fue ella no tú Serena

-Bueno realmente no importa lo que yo elija porque en sí yo también elegí no elegir, no iba a tomar ninguna decisión y esperaría hasta el fin del mundo y cuando sucediera lo pensaría muy seriamente – jugaba con sus deditos nerviosamente – Y yo esperaba para ese entonces no tener que presentarme… Para qué elijo si una u otra opción significa que Yael sufra… Mi elección es que ella sea feliz…

-Dios santo ¡Quién demonios está detrás de esto!

-Que tal Meteoro – cuchicheó el gato blanco observando al aún inconsciente gato pinto

-No – masculló entre dientes la gata – Muy tonto para eso…

-Llegamos – anunció el chofer

&&&

Yael miró la ciudad que en llamas se encendía. Escuchó el susurro de las ideas que Rini se encargó de depositar en su cabeza. Pues antes que ella lograra escapar de la ciudad la atrapó contaminado su alma. Este sería su fin y aunque Rini lo sabía no quedaba de otra, pero guardaba la ilusión de que ella reencarnaría en su hermana y ahora que ella muriera con el alma envenenada su nueva encarnación mantendría instintivamente lealtad a las Estrellas de Oriente… a Rini, ya no importaría tanto quién gobernara Tokio de Cristal pues Leayzul obedecería como fiel corderito las instrucciones de su hermana mayor. Claro que lamentaba perder a quien amaba pero no se podía tener todo en al vida…

-Allí están – señaló a Amy y Serena que bajan del taxi

-Bien – y Rini desapareció entre las sombras

Serena corrió a los brazos de Yael. Sin embargo ella se había vuelto fría y distante, era como si el alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo dejando el vacío y soledad permanente. Encerró sus sueños e ilusiones en una maleta que ahogó en el mar para no volver a ver. Serena quiso llorar pero Yael no se lo permitió.

-Si quieres a Darien con vida deberás prepárate para la guerra entre lo dos amantes

-No te haré daño – sentenció la jovencita con las lágrimas a punto de brotar

-Entonces morirán los dos príncipes: Tú y él.

-Qué te sucede Yael – intervino Amy

-Este es el trato, solamente cuando tú logres ganar recuperarás la vida de tu querido Darien como la de tus amigas…

-Mis amigas – y Serena casi moría de la impresión

-Dime cuántas vidas se te irán de las manos por falsos ideales…

-Dijiste que no elegías… Yo no quiero pelear por la Luna quiero mi libertad como tú, mis sueños e ilusiones también se ahogaron en la desolación… No voy a defender nada si eso significa matarte

-¿Eso incluye tus amigas? – y la mirada de Yael se posó en los ojos lagrimosos de la joven

-No vine aquí a pelar…

-Mata a quien quieras, yo ya elegí también…

No había terminado de decirlo cuando Ryan atacó por detrás a Amy. La tomó con fuerza del cuello sujetándola contra él mientras la daga se deslizaba lentamente por su garganta dejando brotar la sangre de la joven

-¡Amy! – gritó desesperada

-No te acerques o la mato…Tienes dos horas para pensarlo… Sabes lo que debes hacer… avisa al guardián de la Luna para que te traiga tu espada… Dos horas Serena… Dos horas princesa

-Detén esta locura Yael… Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? A pesar de que lo sabía no pude rechazarte cuando llegaste a mí… destinadas o no a morir yo te quería y el solo estar a tu lado me hacía muy feliz… Pelearé por ti no contra ti

-No sé si deba sentir lástima o asombro por ti… ¿Aun crees en el amor? Dos horas Sailor Moon – y Yael se dio media vuelta para marcharse

-¡No es justo! Tú elegiste y no respetas lo que yo elijo – le sacó la lengua mientras Luna y Artemis erizados veían impotentes cómo se llevaban a Amy

&&&

Amy no lograba entenderlo, pero sabía que ésa no era Yael. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que alguien estaba manipulando la verdad. Dentro de aquel cuarto, en un rincón estaba Darien inconsciente. Yael se sentó en su trono… dos sillas para dos reyes ¿Quién reinaría al lado del Hijo del Sol? Y es que la historia de amor entre Yael y Serena siempre significó odio – amor, tristeza – alegría y un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que las dejaban en posición de desventaja para quienes desde afuera miraban. Y la misma Amy hubiera pedio una oportunidad para cambiar el destino porque no podía ser así la vida, no podía llegar el destino arrebatándole la oportunidad de ser feliz aún cuando los esfuerzos de ambas partes fueran tantos. Los ojos verdes de Yael miraron a aquel intruso que una vez más le robaba el amor de su vida… Sintió ira pero de repente su alma se había quedado tan dormida que ni ese sentimiento la despertó lo suficiente para reaccionar. Levantó la mano y Ryan se acercó a ella para servirle vino en una de las copas reales. Centró su mirada en Amy, dio gracias a los cielos porque la chica hubiera decidido callar sus ideas… empezaba a aburrirle y el tiempo pasaba tan lento que perdía fuerzas para luchar contra Sailor Moon.

-No puedes hacer esto… Serena y tú no son tan diferente

-Eso ya no importa Sailor Mercury – levantó la copa brindando por un futuro esplendoroso para las Estrellas de Oriente

Poco a poco todo quedó detrás. Volvió a tararear esa canción que tanto le gustaba y su mente lucubraba entre el odio y el amor. Encerró sus esperanzas y sueños y si era honesta tenía mucho miedo, dejó atrás todo lo que de verdad amó. Hoy tenía el destino del universo en sus manos y su propia felicidad. Cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño la llevara de regreso al paraíso perdido… a la oscuridad de la luz. En vista que Amy no la dejaría, le dio algo para entretenerse. Levantó la mano a la altura de los ojos de la joven y sus ojos verdes se tornaron de un verde oscuro que lentamente dejaban paso al verde original. Una leve energía se liberó hasta la joven Sailor.

-Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos – y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras Amy perdía la conciencia

Amy abrió los ojos. Todo había sido un fatídico sueño que le robó el aliento. De regreso en casa. Dormía, ya pasado el medio día pues la tristeza embriagaba tanto su ser que ya ni siquiera el saber contaba con personas que la amaban le interesaba. Intentó escribir una carta pero el cúmulo de sentimientos que estallaban en crisis no le dejaban. Su madre llamó a la puerta. De nuevo insistía en platicar con ella, la animaba y hasta se volvía desesperante ese optimismo extremo

-Te doy todo – contestó la mujer al reproche de la joven

-Me presionas madre… Quieres que se perfecta y no lo soy… soy humano y me equivoco, me exiges demasiado

-No es cierto, quiero… – pero Amy no la dejó terminar

-Cuando era pequeña el día en que no estaba en una clase extra estudiaba las materias avanzadas o aprendía un idioma nuevo Cuando me dejarás ser yo…

-Quiero lo mejor para ti… Solamente deseo utilices tu talento y explotes ese potencial que tienes por que si yo…

-Si lo hubieras tenido, pero no fue así. Ahora deja que yo decida qué haré con él y cómo decido vivir… Estudiar no es todo en la vida… ¿Para qué me sirve todo esto cuando estoy tan sola? ¡Para qué! Ni siquiera puedo llevar alivio a mis pacientes… pero eso sí, me sé de memoria las enciclopedias y todos los libros de medicina… Déjame vivir… déjame decidir…

-Amy – y su madre prefirió guardar silencio pues no sabía que tanto daño le estaba causando

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_--Hora del final._

_-- Las espadas están por aparecer. _

_--Michiru ha atacado a Haruka. Parece que ha decidido por qué luchará_

_-- Serena tiene dos horas para decidir si peleará o no contra Yael de no hacerlo el mundo y sus amigas sufrirán…Dos horas._

_-- Serena aun tiene una oportunidad Mireya ha llegado para decirle cómo cambiar al futuro._

_C O N T I N U A R Á…_


	34. Destruccion

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

_Hora del final. Las espadas están por aparecer. Michiru ha atacado a Haruka. Serena tiene dos horas para decidir si peleará o no contra Yael de no hacerlo el mundo y sus amigas sufrirán…Dos horas. Serena aun tienes una oportunidad escucha a Mireya. Hoy presentamos:_

**34. Destrucción**

Hora de la verdad. Frente a su adversario, sin miramientos defendería lo que de verdad amaba: Michiru Kaioh. Los ojos de Kael brillaban presa de la locura en que se sumergía. Haruka esperó por una respuesta y Michiru seguía observando el piso como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. Extendió la mano, una vez le pidió confiara en ella y lo hizo, ahora le pedía lo mismo. Y Kael se rió a más no poder.

-Mientras tú te ocupabas por un futuro que quizá no existiría olvidaste nuestro presente – comenzó Michiru

-Luchaba porque estuviéramos bien… porque permaneciéramos juntas

-¿Cómo puedes luchar por nosotros cuando me mantuviste tanto tiempo en el abandono? Ya no más – silencio, doloroso silencio – Te ocupaste más de un futuro efímero que de un verdadero presente.

Y eso no sonaba a un te acompañaré. Haruka negó con la cabeza. Cometió demasiados errores y el peor fue rendirse antes de tiempo.

-Mírame y dime la verdad. Mira dentro de mí y ve el reflejo del monstruo que lograste crear.

-Dame la oportunidad de empezar y date la oportunidad de experimentar de nuevo felicidad. Mira de verdad. Ayúdame a comprender esta mentira… déjame ayudarte

-Esto se terminó – y los ojos de Michiru se inyectaron de arrogancia y maldad

Haruka no podía entenderlo. Michiru no era así, y sabía que por amnesia no podía cambiar su personalidad ¿o sí? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Miró asombrada a amabas partes. Kael sonrió con maquiavelismo tal que hizo erizar la piel de la joven.

-Siempre tuviste razón, yo soy el villano en esta historia… yo ya acepté mi destino ahora haz lo propio con el tuyo Haruka Tenoh – desenvainó la espada que Michiru le ofreció pues hoy empezaba la batalla final

-Estas equivocado… Michiru ven conmigo… por favor… Ven – Aun le quedaba la ilusión que podía salvarla

-¿No lo entiendes? Ella es parte de esto… El brillo de las estrellas de Oriente se ha anidado en su ser, Ahora la gloria le pertenecerá a quien debe… Yo soy luz, yo soy oscuridad, Soy principio y fin… – y Kael de verdad causaba terror en la joven

-Estas equivocado… Por favor Michiru ven conmigo… – sacó su espada también sin transformarse aún

-Lo siento Haruka, ya no defenderé aquello en lo que no creo… Mi deber está aquí al lado de mi príncipe… Es hora de que veas el verdadero resplandor de las Estrellas de Oriente

Y los relámpagos seguían resonando, la tierra se sacudía con brutalidad cayendo de rodillas frente al poder de las estrellas, frente al poder del Sol. Una tormenta de luces sacudió el edificio y se oyó un grito conocido: Sailor Saturn y una historia hoy terminaba. El equilibrio del universo se perdió. Cada humano aflorando toda su energía negativa para alimentar el poder del Sol.

&&&

Rini quería ser parte de esa batalla. Quería ver sus deseos cumplidos y por primera vez saldar cuentas con Serena Tsukino. Ella amaba a Yael y Serena se la quitó, como le robó a Hotaru porque la jovencita prefirió guardarle lealtad a una tonta cabeza dura como lo era Serena antes que amar de verdad. No entendía las razones de ninguna para seguir al lado de alguien como Serena. Dio vuelta en la siguiente calle a su derecha y se detuvo en seco al ver a Setsuna. Estaba a punto de huir pero ella ya la había visto.

-Pequeña dama

-Plu – y ya no sabía como salir del aprieto

-¿Qué haces en este silgo?

-Vine a ayudar a Serena… No te enfades… Es importante recupere las Estrellas, han vuelto a brillar en Tokio de Cristal y la guerra se apoderó de la ciudad… Tokio cae…

Setsuna la miró con ternura, le dio una palmadita en la espada. Ahora estaban de nuevo juntas y lucharían por un mejor mañana. Rini le platicó sobre las estrellas, la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal cayéndose a pedazos en manos del enemigo, la nueva hermanita que tenía y sabía Setsuna nunca se tomó la molestia en conocer por algún oscuro motivo que ella nunca entendió.

-¿Y cómo es ella?

-Se parece a Serena… Llora por casi todo y le falta valor…

Leayzul era apenas una niña, tenía cuatro años y había tenido que estar bajo la tutela de Neptium y Uranus pero ni así podían infundir un poco de seguridad en la niña pues mucho de su carácter era parecido al de la reina. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre irradiaban felicidad, su cabello era rubio y cuando estuvo al cuidado de la reina la niña siempre se peinó dos coletas como costumbre era. Pero ahora Michiru la peinaba más elegantemente y sus maneras se volvían tan refinadas como las de la propia guerrera

-Será una buena persona

-No sé – se enfadó – Y por qué nunca fuiste a conocerla. Ya tiene cuatro años

-Mis asuntos no me lo permiten… Cómo dejaste sola a esa niña en Palacio

-No la dejé sola Michiru la saco antes de que llegar… llegara el enemigo y no tengo idea dónde la escondió…

-Conociendo a Haruka y a Michiru esa niña está a salvo – sonrió contenta

-Creo terminamos de pláticas sociales si no te has fijado Plu, la batalla por el equilibrio natural del mundo va a comenzar

- A eso vine Pequeña Dama – sonrió con ternura

Y algo sospechoso en la niña de cabellos rositas hizo que Setsuna prefiriera no comentar sobre la información que tenía.

&&&

Haruka retrocedió. Sostenía su espada sin saber qué hacer con precisión. Estaba tan impactada que no sabía si atacar o dejarse llevar por las palabras de su amante. Alguien debía explicarle qué sucedió. Porque pasara lo que pasar juraron defender los mismo ideal que hoy Michiru echaba por la borda. Se suponía vino a salvarla y ahora veía que detrás de aquella telaraña de mentiras siempre estuvo Michiru, ella movió y tejió los hilos de esa historia a favor de quien debía gobernar: Luz Yael.

-No eres tú – pronunció con fervor la joven rubia

-Las Estrellas de Oriente crearon el malvado que siempre estuvo dentro de mí… Ésta es la verdad que reside en las almas de los humanos, yo soy Michiru Kaioh princesa de Neptuno y guardiana de la cámara de la Luz

-Déjate de tonterías… Debemos escapar…De un momento a otro esta Torre de Cristal se derrumbará

-Ya no hay paso atrás Haruka Tenoh – repitió Kael cansado del exceso de confianza que tenía la joven

Y los ojos de Kael brillaban llenos de maldad, lentamente su alma se consumía presa de las delicias que ofrecía la libertad. Ahora gozaba de libre albedrío, ahora era quien de verdad debió ser. Se lanzó sobre Haruka en un movimiento perfecto de espada. Apenas la joven rubia pudo retenerlo, dio un salto atrás mientras pensaba la forma de rescatar a Michiru, contra lo que la joven dijera no se iría sin ella… No la dejaría jamás, podía haber cometido ese error en el pasado pero hoy ya no. Y la espada de Haruka salió volando para tenderse a unos metros de ella. Estaba totalmente desprotegida

-Ríndete Haruka, éste no es otro juego como los que antes han enfrentado y si no entregas esa espada aprenderás lo terrible que son las guerras de verdad

-Yo nunca he jugado…

-Es hora de que veas el poder de las Estrellas de Oriente y conozcas al verdadero Hijo del Sol

-Tú no eres el Hijo del Sol – gritó Haruka

-Lo sé, aún no – y con toda su fuerza se dejó ir sobre la joven.

Haruka cerró los ojos presa de la agitación. Apenas sintió el roce de la filosa espada en su mejilla. En segundos aquella escena se volvió confusa, intentó esquivar el siguiente golpe de Kael pero en su movimiento el joven se adelantó para darle fin a su vida. Sin embargo la maestría de Haruka la coló en ventaja sobre él. Eso hasta que Michiru se interpuso entre ellos ya transformada en Sailor Neptium

-Apártate – le ordenó Haruka

-No puedo… – pero Kael no le dejó terminar la frase

-Muévete Neptium… decide de una buena vez con quién estás

-¿Qué deseas? – gritó Haruka sosteniendo de la muñeca a Michiru – Dime que de verdad elegiste seguir a este remedo de humano por convicción y me iré

-Esta platica ya la tuvimos antes Haruka

Entonces nunca soñó. De verdad ocurrió aquella ficción donde estuvo a punto de matar a Michiru. El virus se encargaba de hacer brillar la energía negativa en los seres y así alimentar la última Estrella. Haruka volvió a preguntar

-¡Qué deseas!

-De rodillas al mundo… – gritó dejando explotar el odio acumulado – Igual que tú… Quiero que el mundo, este mismo que ha destruido lentamente mi felicidad, mis ilusiones y sueños, suplique piedad ¿Acaso vale la pena defender a un remedo de humano? Te estoy ofreciendo la ruta a la grandeza ahora… únete a nosotros y juntas de nuevo… juntas…

-Esto terminó Michiru… Nacimos y juramos proteger este mundo

-La charla terminó – concluyó Kael cansado de la utopía en que vivía Haruka – La traición es parte del humano me apena mucho pensaras ella te guardaría amor o fidelidad

Las espadas volvieron a chocar y el ruido fue ahogado por la tormenta de rayos que afuera del edificio exterminaban a la humanidad. Haruka no entendía, quería despertar de inmediato y descubrir que aquello era otro horrible sueño. Cómo terminaron así. Y si era lógica qué podía esperar cuando dejó que lentamente los sueños e ilusiones se convirtieron en desesperanzas para Michiru. Tenía razón. Al final no intentó entender… Cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos para no ver ni escuchar la verdad, para seguir en un paraíso perdido viviendo una falsedad. Y la vida de Michiru se convirtió en un desierto de oscuridad que la mató lentamente… La espada se liberó de su mano. Estaba acorralada y sin interés alguno en buscar sobrevivir. Kael se dispuso a terminar con ella

-Te lo advertí

Pero Haruka resultó más inteligente pues en su descuido creyendo que ella se rendía lo golpeó quitándole la espada. La lanzó lejos y de nuevo fue por Michiru. Ya una vez cometió el error y hoy no lo repetiría. Aun había algo que salvar lo sabía.

&&&

Acarició la mano de su compañera. Rozó con sus dedos los labios carmín de la joven. Una oportunidad y el mundo volvería a brillar para ellas. Su mano derecha comenzó a brillar, miró a su izquierda de donde provenía ese latente calor, Michiru con su energía como Guardián de la Luz pasaba su poder a la mano derecha de Haruka

-Estrellas de la luz que otorgan su poder a aquellos amantes prohibidos escuchen mi llamado, despierten al llamado de Sailor Neptium…

Y las luces rodearon a la joven rubia. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la fuerza que residía en su interior. Como lo había dicho Mireya, aquel llamado trajo consigo la espada de los amantes. Kael hizo una mueca de ironía. Ahora la misma espada que buscó estaba frente a él para terminar con su vida. Si su padre hubiera puesto más atención a lo que hacía habrían tenido esas espadas hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Me matarás para volver a ser nada en este mundo? ¿Dejarás que tus sueños se desvanezcan con el alba Michiru?

Haruka blandió la espada en el aire. Ahora ya nada podía detenerla. Antes había duda sobre qué partido tomar, pero quería creer, pensar que había aún bondad en aquel mundo, pelear valía la pena cuando se hacía por amor y convicción. Entonces recordó a Serena, su hermosa princesa quien ahora en la Torre de Tokio se preparaba para defender a la humanidad y el Futuro Tokio de Cristal… Pero ya no pudo pensar un fuerte dolor penetró en su ser. La sangre poco a poco brotó de su costado. Levantó la mirada buscando lo que la había dañado.

-Ésta es mi elección Haruka Tenoh… – y encajó más la espada

-Michiru – masculló presa del temor – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-De rodillas al mundo…

No había respuestas. Haruka cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Kael observaba la magnificencia de la muerte entre los amantes. La sangre teñía lentamente aquel piso de Cristal. Jadeaba y con su respiración entrecortada pedía por una explicación, pedía por saber que Michiru tenía más razones para hacer esto que su odio.

&&&

Kael extendido la mano esperando recibir la espada sin embargo Michiru siguió de largo. Él grito y ella volteó a verlo con una mirada recriminatoria y fría. Exigió de nuevo le entregara la espada pues él había sido destinado a la grandeza, a dominar el mundo y gobernar al lado de Rini… Michiru rió, sentía pena por aquel pobre humano que no entendía el poder real de las Estrellas.

-La espada me pertenece y tú no gobernarás con Rini, dalo por hecho

-No te atrevas a traicionarme

-Te dije que eras libre y elegiste quedarte con tu padre para seguir siendo su sombra… Y eso serás siempre, tu padre te utilizó de nuevo

-No te irás con esas espadas

Sin miramiento se lanzó al ataque pero Michiru muy bien esquivaba los golpes, durante mucho tiempo se preparó para esta batalla. De una patada lo dejó en el suelo. Él era persistente. Volteó a verlo con rabia, robaba su hermoso tiempo.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dijiste a Haruka si no te olvidas de esto terminarás conociendo la verdad

-Me engañaste

-Nada muy diferente a lo que tú mismo hiciste… Tenías la oportunidad de salir del domino de las estrellas y me dijiste que lo hiciste pero realmente sigues siendo ese Kael siniestro y malvado que engendró tu padre

-Este soy yo… No me pidas ser Kael el niño estúpido…

-No te pido nada, tu elegiste y yo ahora te dejo

Y ahora la espada teñida con la sangre de quien se ama mataba a Kael. El chico se quedó tendido en el piso sin comprender qué pretendía Michiru. Sacó la espada lentamente de su cuerpo dejando que la sangre terminara de teñir la espada. Cerró los ojos y extendió la mano para invocar el poder que residía efecto de la Estrella de Oriente en el alma de Kael. Un brillo dorado celestial se guardó en la espada.

-La espada de los amantes… La espada de la muerte como tu padre la llamaba, porque cuando Yael haya matado a Serenity ella deberá volver a dormir…

-No puedes hacer eso… Es el Hijo del Sol – estaba seguro que Michiru había enloquecido

Las dos espadas estaban ya en su poder y la de Haruka había sido ya teñida con la sangre de los amantes. Pero faltaba algo… Faltaba la muerte de uno de ellos y sería su sangre la que lentamente purificaría a la otra volviéndola una. Blandió en el aire ambas espadas y cuando venían en caída, éstas desaparecieron. Los ojos de Michiru adquirieron un brillo místico y temible

&&&

Pero Setsuna nunca se creyó la historia de Rini, porque la niña olvidó que era ella la Guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, volvió interrogarla sobre lo que sucedía en Tokio de Cristal para reafirmar que ella mentía. Dejó que terminara y cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a la Torre de Tokio Setsuna la tomó de la muñeca sujetándola como a un vil ladrón al que no se desea dejar escapar

-Así que atacaron el palacio

-Sí – decía Rini sintiendo el filo de la daga en su cuello

-Atacaste palacio…

-No entiendes Plu… Mi madre perdió la cabeza e intentó darle el trono a esa mocosa… No puede hacerme eso

-Puede porque ella es la reina

-Estaba muriendo, nunca pudo corregir su error y dejó como Heredara al trono a un a mocosa… Apenas si tiene cuatro años, no puede gobernar, no gobernará Tokio de Cristal

-¿Qué te pasó Pequeña Dama? ¿Cómo dejaste que el poder y la ambición corrompiera tu alma? La princesa Leayzul gobernará Tokio de Cristal como tu madre lo ordenó antes de morir

-No lo permitiré…Primero le cedió su vida al darla a luz, y después le regala mi trono… Siempre ha sido así, me robó la oportunidad y hoy me la vuelve a quitar… Yael debió amarme a mí…

-Y cometió el mejor de los acierto… dejar a cargo de su cuidado y atención a las únicas personas que de verdad amarán a esa niña convirtiéndola en la Princesa que merece Tokio de Cristal: Haruka y Michiru

-Pero hoy he logrado corromper a la noble Michiru Kaioh y Aunque me mates ella no reinará Tokio de Cristal… ¿Podrás detener a Michiru Kaioh? – rió siniestramente segura de su victoria

-¿Y de verdad lograste corromperla o será que ella logró engañarte? – y Rini palideció ante la idea de que aquello fuera una farsa más por parte de la guerrera de Neptuno

&&&

Y estalló una crisis existencial dentro de Serena. Enloquecía sin saber con certeza qué debía hacer. Se dejó caer en la cama. Dos horas y su destino se cumpliría. Mataría a Yael y ella volvería a su vida cotidiana para intentar olvidar su amor. Tenía miedo. Desesperada intentaba encontrar una salida al dilema. Comenzó a llorar y quería que alguien le diera un instructivo de cómo vivir. Quería volar lejos de allí para ver si así podía encontrar libertad. Pensó en sus amigas y en Darien… pensó en el mundo que protegía y defendía… Los sueños e ilusiones poco a poco se convirtieron en terribles cargas que volvían la vida pesada e imposible de ser vivida. Dos horas para repetir la historia. Y la pregunta seguía siendo la misma ¿Por qué?

&&&

No importaba si las Estrellas de Oriente eran las que desataban los crueles instintos de los seres humanos. Tampoco si despertaron por las largas batallas que hubo en la tierra… Beryl, Black Moon, Los cazadores de la muerte, Sailor Galaxia… Tantas veces arriesgando su vida para que al final el instinto innato de destrucción despertara en los seres. Y si era razonable sonaba a locura porque si las Estrella despertaban para brindar apoyo a la bondad y nobleza de los seres ¿Entonces qué estaba sucediendo?

-Sucede que el equilibrio se perdió hace mucho tiempo – oyó la voz de una joven

-¡Mireya!

-Creo te debemos una explicación Sailor Moon

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Tu primo me dejó pasar – sonrió con tristeza – Sé que para ti suena a crueldad… Pero cada batalla librada a traído repercusiones, es como los juegos donde con las fichas de domino, una acción genera reacciones en cadena tirando las fichas en su totalidad. Cada batalla ha llevado a esto… El equilibrio se perdió y las Estrellas han absorbido por largo tiempo la sobra de energía negativa… ya no hay manera de controlar tanta energía, así que han tomado vida logrando despertar al Hijo del Sol

-No voy a matar a Yael… ni siquiera pienso presentarme – mustió

-Debes hacerlo Serena… Yael te buscará de una u otra forma para terminar contigo… El Hijo del Sol despertó en medio de engaños y mentiras su verdad no es otra cosa que las falacias que han inventado para moverlo como una ficha más del juego

-¡Y quién está detrás de todo esto! ¡Quién!

-Aún puedes salvar a Yael… debes hacer que el Hijo del Sol vuelva a su sueño… Y entonces podrán volver a estar juntas… Brillando como una Estrella

-¿Cómo hago eso?

En el Próximo Capítulo:

_El final ha llegado, los dos amantes ya se han dado cita en la Torre de Tokio._

_Las dos espadas se encuentran en manos de sus respectivos dueños y el Hijo del Sol ha de despertar para perpetuar su luz de oscuridad._

_Serena no pierdas las esperanzas _

_C O N T I N U A R Á…_

_**PROXIMO CAPITULO GRAN FINAL!!!!!**_


	35. In the End

**"Estrellas De Oriente" En Contra del Destino**

_El final ha llegado, los dos amantes ya se han dado cita en la Torre de Tokio. Las dos espadas se encuentran en manos de sus respectivos dueños y el Hijo del Sol ha de despertar para perpetuar su luz de oscuridad. Serena no pierdas las esperanzas Hoy presentamos:_

**35. In the end**

Ya era hora. Miró con arrogancia la Torre de Tokio que se convertiría en el campo de batalla. La ciudad aún se encontraba en llamas, a intervalos de tiempo estallaban de nuevo cruentas guerras entre la nada. Todo había cesado, como si el cielo mismo supiera que era hora de la verdad. Lentamente subió hasta la Torre de Tokio, en el vuelo a su muerte y destrucción, se transformó en ese bello ángel llamado Sailor Moon. Sus grandes alas se extendieron con magnificenciaentamente se preparra de Neptuioriao mrde ellos y sero y si entregas esa espada aprenderbordaimpedir que ese gato pinto le arr mientras su alma se despedazaba. Sus pies tocaron suelo firme y tal como debió ser desde el principio invocó al Cristal de Plata para detener a quien su amante fuera. Sus ojos reflejaron la tristeza que en su alma se anidaba. Ahora esperaría por la espada de los Amantes…

Yael ya la esperaba, en cuanto la vio se colocaba en su posición, dio una señala para que Sazuke protegiera la Torre evitando cualquier intromisión que afectara el Apocalipsis. Invocó a las Estrellas de Oriente que de inmediato la rodearon dejando ráfagas de colores que la hacían verse como un verdadero ángel. De su pecho brotó la Estrella Rojo cobre y ella se transformó en el Guerrero de la Oscuridad. Su falda plateada con destellos dorados, sus hermosas alas de ángel que se extendieron con omnipotencia y esa tiara que le daba un lugar como Sailor Scout. Su momento había llegado. Y aunque de antemano conocía el final de la historia hoy estaba dispuesta a cambiarlo… Hoy sería ella quien ganara.

Ahora debían invocar a sus respectivas espadas. Pero Serena aún no había visto a su guardián temía le hubiera sucedido algo. Miró con odio a Yael a quien alguna vez amó sin extrañarse que ese mismo odio se viera reflejado en los ojos de la niña. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y agonía. El amor lentamente se convirtió en un odio descomunal que hoy las mantendría con vida. Solamente ella dos y detenerlo ya no era la solución… Siempre fue así… siempre fue su destino. Y así como cuando la una cruzó en la vida de la otra siendo ellas las que decidieron qué hacer, hoy volvían a su libre albedrío. Hoy tenían alas para volar… Libertad… Eterna libertad

-Nuestros guardianes se han dado a la fuga – suspiró Serena

-Tal parece que pretenden llega cuando el mundo se halla terminado – comentó Yael con ironía

Y entonces apareció Neptuno. Serena sintió un poco de terror pues sin Haruka se sentía en desventaja. Frunció el ceño, no debía olvidar que estaba allí para evitar que se destruyera el mundo en manos de la Luz. Michiru extendió ambas manos al frente dejando ver las espadas que por alguna extraña razón estaban teñidas de rojo sangre…

-Espada de La Luz… Espada de los Amantes

-Ven a mí – masculló Yael y la Espada de la Luz obedeció

-Dos espadas… dos amantes prohibidos una sola historia

La espada de los Amantes que por derecho correspondía a Sailor Moon. La espada de la Luz que se posaría en las manos de la reencarnación del Hijo del sol. Ambas armas brillaron con luz cegadora regresando al color del metal. Neptium miró con alivio a ambas guerreras, había realizado ya su misión. Sonrió afable.

-Nos veremos pronto – dijo antes de desaparecer

-Es el odio y los más bajos instintos lo que se guardan en la espada de la Luz – respondió Yael levantando su espada mientras un sin fin de luces eran absorbidos en ella – fuerzas negativas que rompieron el balance del universo con el único fin de revolucionar lo que hoy es pues al final soy cambio… Soy evolución

-Es la nobleza y pureza del corazón lo que reside en la espada de los Amantes, es el amor de dos que se volvieron uno la energía que ha dormido en ella durante tanto tiempo – levantó también su espada permitiéndole que absorbiera las energías del universo – Fuerzas positivas que rompieron el balance del universo con el único fin de revolucionar lo que hoy es pues final soy eternidad… soy evolución

"_Vamos a vivir nuestras vidas juntas__…__ No importa si estamos lejos la una de la otra__…__ No podría enamorarme de nuevo, no como ahora te amo__…__ y sé que sobre todas las cosas te amo__…__ Vamos a vivir nuestra vida juntas, construiremos hermosos sueños que serán verdad__…__Y el temor ya no existe a tu lado__…__ No hay nada más dichoso que amar"_

Haruka intentaba contener la sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo, apenas podía moverse. Intentó incorporarse, buscaba con la mirada a Michiru pero lo único que veía era el cuerpo marchito de Kael. En algo tuvo razón el hombre, debió bajar su espada pues conoció lo que de verdad significaban las guerras… aprendió a odiar. Sin embargo lo que la ponía de nuevo en pie era el valor, la fuerza del corazón por seguir con vida, luchando y haciendo que en el corazón latiera el amor. Era Michiru quien daba fuerza a su vida. Cerró los puños y la cuenta de tres quedó de nuevo de pie. Respiraba de forma entrecortada. Buscó su pluma transformadora y supuso que Michiru también se la había llevado asegurando así que ella no intervendría. Recordó a cabeza de bombón. Y el primer choque de las espadas sacudió su cerebro. Apoyó el cuerpo en la pared, si caía de nuevo ya no podría levantarse. Silencio, los dos amantes seguían suspendidos en el aire. El viento sopló ligeramente y el cabello de Sailor Moon se movió al ritmo del elemento. Yael emprendió el ataque. Ahora ese eterno silencio se desvaneció quedando sumido en el ruido del choque de las dos espadas.

Serena se dejó llevar por el roce de las filosas armas. Se sumergió en la esencia de Yael hasta enloquecer. Buscaba con ansiedad terminar aquella batalla para poder de nuevo abrazarla pues si debía matarla también se mataría a ella. Observó el brillo de esos hermosos ojos verdes que reflejaban el poder del Sol. Exclamó su nombre en un murmullo sintiendo que el mundo podría acabarse y ella moriría feliz sabiendo que conoció al amor de su vida. El filo de la espada rozó su mejilla y el aire que produjo fue el único rastro de que allí estuvo. Cambió la espada a su otra mano y a pesar que no era zurda parecía que podía dominarla mejor. Yael sonrió, la tranquilidad había vuelto a sus ojos, como si aquello fuera uno más de sus tantos juegos

-¿Me amas? – gritó Serena a pesar que Mireya le dijo no preguntara ni escuchar a Yael pues eso interferiría con su concentración

-Sí – contestó sin pensarlo y por el brillo de sus ojos la joven supo que era verdad

-¿Y si me dices quién está detrás de esto?

-¿Y si mejor te rindes?

-Tú sabe que eso no valdrá – sonrió con tristeza – Una de las dos debe morir

-Y ambas sabemos quién será – tomó con fuerza la espada lanzando un ataque feroz contra la guerrero de la Luna

En la cabeza de Haruka seguían sonando el choque de las espadas con fiereza. Era como si estuviera allí. Respiró profundamente encaminándose a la salida, de una u otra forma llegaría a la Torre de Tokio. Iba a medio camino cuando se percató del rastro de sangre delante de ella. Su corazón se paralizó y el miedo latió en su corazón. Obtuvo fuerzas de la nada.

-¡Michiru!

Y es que ya lo imaginaba. Allí estaba ese hermoso cuerpo extendido en el trono de la sala. La sangre seguía brotando de la herida del costado. A marcha forzada logró llegar a su lado. Se hincó quedando frente a ella. Pero Michiru estaba inconsciente y por lo visto a punto de morir. Observó la sala buscando una ayuda que sabía no tendría. Vio otro cuerpo, el de Hotaru. Por fin alguien había logrado detener a la Sailor de la destrucción. La joven violinista abrió los ojos, pensó que soñaba, y para confirmarlo acarició la mejilla de su amante. Sonrió tiernamente. Lloraban en silencio sabiendo que ya nada restaba más que el adiós.

-Perdóname Haruka… Perdóname por dejarte

-No hables… Todo estará bien

-Debía detenerla – miró el cuerpo marchito de Hotaru – No debía ser así… Los siento Haruka

-No digas nada – posó su dedo en los labios de la joven – Todo terminará pronto… Y volveremos a estar juntas

-Te mentí

-Ya no importa… Lo único que me interesa es que seas feliz… Quería abrazarte, poder besarte – y Haruka inclinó el cuerpo para saborear esos labios carmines que le dieron amor por tanto tiempo – Pronto Sailor Moon logrará que el Hijo del Sol vuelva a dormir y…

-Juntas… Otra vez

Ambas se miraron con tristeza pues sabían que era una promesa que no se cumpliría. Michiru había sido herida mortalmente, perdió mucha sangre y de un momento a otro ella dormiría eternamente. Haruka la tomó en brazos, la joven temblaba presa del shock pues la muerte penetraba lentamente en su ser. Besó de nuevo sus labios y después su frente… No quería se fuera, no quería saber que todo aquel teatro fue para salvar a los dos amantes y contar de forma diferente esa historia.

-Maldita sea – entró gritando Rini

-¿Rini? – su sorpresa fue grande

-Te odio Sailor Neptium – su traje de Sailor estaba teñido con la sangre de sus enemigos, su rostro de niña había adquirido el brillo de la destrucción y la sangre de sus manos le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico

-¿Qué te sucedió? – la guerrera del viento aún no se daba cuenta que Rini no estaba precisamente de su lado

-Tú – señaló a Michiru – Cómo te atreviste – y su furia no tendría precedentes

Haruka entendió por fin. Abrazó fuertemente a Michiru y con su cuerpo la protegió. Michiru le entregó su transformador. Parecieron horas aquella escena. Rini desafiante miraba a las dos guerreras mientras Haruka se disponía a protege a Michiru hasta la muerte. De reojo la jovencita miró el cuerpo de Saturn y su furia creció aún más. Se limpió la sangre del rostro.

-Hiciste que matara a Plut – chilló la joven – Mataste a Saturn y te atreviste a interferir en mi batalla tiñendo de sangre las espadas… ¿Cree que con eso salvarás el alma de Yael?

-Con eso te he fastidiado y eso es suficiente para mí – contestó Michiru con tono de mofa

-Y pagarás caro – invocó a su poder

Haruka se transformó. Rini recordó la muerte de Plut. Sentía el filo de la daga y sabía que sus días podían terminar en cualquier momento. Entonces Minek atacó y Plut tuvo que liberarla. En un descuido de la guerrera del tiempo Rini pudo transformarse y aquella batalla terminó cuando la fresca hierba se tiñó de rojo carmesí con la sangre de la guerrera de las puertas del tiempo.

-De nada servirá – esquivó el ataque de la guerrera del viento

-No eres muy hábil – la atrapó por detrás

-Pero sí inteligente – y con la mano que quedó libre lanzó un ataque contra la guerrera neptuno

-¡Michiru! – y apenas rozó el cuerpo de la joven. Rini golpeó a la chica lanzándola lejos

-No puedes cambiar la historia tiñendo las espadas de sangre

-Eso lo veremos pronto – se incorporó Michiru del trono – Al final esta guerra terminará cuando las dos espadas se cubran de la sangre de los Amantes. La Espada de los amantes que se teñirá con la nobleza y bondad del corazón del amante que ama…

-La sangre de Haruka y por fortuna para ella eres muy buena actriz… Hasta eres buena fingiendo matar personas pues su herida no es mortal – rechinaba los dientes

-Y La espada de la luz se teñirá con la sangre del amante que juega entre las sombras y guarda en su alma el instinto de crueldad…

-Tú sangre – completó la jovencita – Por eso permitiste que el poder de las Estrellas de Oriente se anidara en tu ser… No funcionará afirmó enloquecida – No será así porque Haruka no permitirá que mueras…

-¿Y crees que puede evitarlo? – sonrió Michiru para después emitir una mueca de dolor

-¡Te odio! – gritó la jovencita pero la conversación tuvo que ser terminada pues Haruka se lanzó contra ella – No importa lo que hagas – jadeaba – Yael deberá reencarnar en la era de Tokio de Cristal y su alma me pertenecerá

Los ojos de Michiru se abrieron enormemente. Ahora entendía por qué adelantaron el proceso de maduración del poder que dormía en Yael. Si Yael despertaba antes de tiempo lo haría con el alma corrompida, con la inexperiencia suficiente para dejarse manipular. Entonces el Hijo del Sol viviría para servir a quien fue enseñado: Rini. En su desesperación intentó ponerse en pie pero las heridas eran mortales.

-Al final de una u otra forma yo gano… El poder que duerme en su alma despertó ya y cuando muera sea por manos de Sailor Moon o mías ella regresará siendo mía… ¿O creíste que Resurrección era un adorno más en Fox Corp.? Es la llave a la inmortalidad…

-No lo permitiré

Las luces provenientes del universo poco a poco se iban depositando en las espadas. El equilibrio regresaría al mundo y de nuevo el orden natural regiría. La batalla estaba muy reñida. Sailor Moon había encontrado que era mejor espadachín con mano izquierda que derecha y Yael descubrió que blandir la espada no era tan sencillo como siempre pensó. Ambas se detuvieron, dejando por un instante que las espadas acumularan más energía. Respiraban de forma entrecortada y sus miradas se encontraron. La tristeza se reflejó en ambos lados

-Elijo no elegir – se irguió la joven Hija del sol – Me rindo – y dejó caer la espada

Fue tan lenta la escena que parecía una fotografía. Caía la espada mientras Yael levantaba la manos en una acción que indicaba se rendía. Serena mantenía su boca abierta sin entender cómo llegaron a ese punto. La espada por fin tocó suelo quedando clavada en el pavimento y el mundo sintió una brutal sacudida. Terremotos, ráfagas de fuego y miles de rayos y relámpagos caían sobre la tierra. La destrucción llegaba.

-Mátame – masculló

Pero Serena no lo haría. Dejó caer su espada, y mientras el mundo entero era presa de la destrucción ambos amantes se miraban con fijeza leyendo el verdadero amor que sobre todas las cosas seguía brillando perpetuo en la otra. Millones de luces brillando con el odio de la humanidad, el mismo brillo que los destruiría. La espada de Sailor Moon también cayó a tierra clavándose a un lado de su hermana y compañera. Ambas quedaron cruzadas. Y el silencio pareció eterno. El tiempo se detuvo, cesaron los rayos y la destrucción.

-Elijo amarte – masculló Serena bajo el poder del Cristal de Plata – elijo luchar por mi destino y construir a tu lado mi vida… Porque sobre todas las cosas te amo…

-Elijo la eternidad que da el verdadero amor…

Una ráfaga de luz escapó de las espadas hasta alzarse en el cielo. Ambas sabían que en cuanto chocara en lo alto de la bóveda celeste descendería para matar a los dos amantes pues reclamaba la sangre de aquellos que se amaban. La ráfaga de luz se vino encima de ellas y Serena esperó tranquila pues tenía la ilusión que en otra vida podía volverla a ver… y el consuelo de que conoció el verdadero amor… El amor lo es todo.

-Sailor Moon – gritó Ryan desesperado ahora la historia cambiaría su curso y los dos amantes que debían destruirse entregaban sus vidas en honor al amor que se juraron y profesaron… Lo que debió ser desde el principio, desde el Milenio de Plata.

-¡Detenla! – gritó Meteoro a Luna

-Es su decisión – contestó con pesar Artemis sin quitarse del lomo del animal

Una calidez nunca antes sentida rozó su rostro. El frío del cuerpo se fue lentamente. Sus ensoñaciones e ilusiones volvieron a su corazón, el miedo se desvaneció. Abrió las alas para volar a su libertad… volar a lado de su amor. Dejaba todo atrás pero no olvidaba el amor, ese lo guardaría en el corazón… Y la magia terminó. Ryan apenas pudo salvarla. Quedaron en el suelo. Él encima de ella con su cuerpo protegiéndola mientras ella lloraba y gritaba viendo cómo el odio exterminaba a su amante…

-No puedes cambiar el destino – masculló Ryan – Ese es su destino y ahora el mío se cumplirá

-¡Yael! – extendió la mano desesperada mientras el mundo entero cobraba la factura atrasada de un amor prohibido.

Y Rini gritó de alegría. Observando por las ventanas cómo el odio de la humanidad se ensañaba con Yael. Ahora ella gobernaría Tokio de Cristal. Johan sonrió satisfecho, muchas personas y posesiones perdió en el camino a la gloria mas todo eso hoy rendía frutos… Vio cómo de nuevo Sailor Uranus intentaba incorporarse para seguir peleando. Pensó que eso debía ser estupidez pero dentro de todo debía haber algo muy fuerte que hiciera no desistiera

-Mejor quédate allí – sentenció Rini – Todo terminará en unos segundos y tú podrás irte

-No terminará así – gritaba mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas

Rini se acercó a ella y en un murmullo leve le dijo al oído

-Hace mucho que perdiste a Michiru… Abre los ojos y ve la verdad

Ahora se marcha al lado de Johan para ocupar su lugar, para sentarse en el trono que por derecho le pertenecía y le fue arrebatado por una niña. Salían ya del Museo de cristal y de la nada un gato le saltó encima arañándola. Rini buscó al dueño del ataque. Miró con cierto tedio a la gata Luna que enfurecida se preparaba para ser ella misma quien detuviera su maldad. La niña sonrió, si ni las guerreras fueron rival para ella menos un gato sin habilidades

-Estas equivocada – masculló el animalito – No se necesita grandes dones para triunfar en la vida

-Pues esta vez creo sí

-No eres ni el reflejo de la grandeza de tu madre

-¡Cállate! Soy mejor que ella ¡Lo soy! – Luna saltó de nuevo contra ella y Rini con un solo golpe la lanzó lejos

Haruka extendió la mano para tocar la de Michiru. Por lo menos quedaba el consuelo que estarían juntas de nuevo. Michiru apretó su mano para darle confianza esperaba Sailor Moon, como siempre, hiciera algo tonto que salvara a Yael y de paso a la humanidad…Como sucedió con Hotaru. Poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaron y a pesar de las súplicas de su amante no pudo evitar dejar que el cansancio la arrullara. Se quedó profundamente dormida. Haruka lloró pues sabía ya no despertaría…

Se liberó por fin de Ryan. Corrió enloquecida hasta la luz, de un salto penetró en ella sin pensarlo. Entre aquel filo de sentimientos y energías acumulado buscaba a su amante. Nunca hubo enemigos, siempre estuvieron dentro de ellas mismas. Pero hoy había manos amigas que salvaban, ayudaban y apoyaban. Extendió la mano, gritó para que Yael le diera la suya y la salvara de aquel tormento. Sus dedos rozaron con los suyos, fue un momento desesperante. Sin importar su vida penetró más en la luz. La sangre comenzó a brotar en su cuerpo. Tocó los dedos de Yael y se sujetó a ellos sabiendo que se aferraba a su única esperanza. Solamente ellas dos… ésta era su verdad. Y un rayo separó sus manos. Serena gritó.

La luz se desvaneció. Serena cayó al suelo, había perdido su transformación. Abrió los ojos buscando a su pequeña niña. Estaba a un lado tendida, se arrastró por el suelo. Pero todo había resultado en vano… ella había muerto ya. Gritó enloquecida. Apretó los puños con furia mientras su alma se desquebrajaba para ya no volver a existir. Entonces una extraña luz comenzó a brillar en el interior de ambas. El destello color rojizo de Yael fue expulsado y la luz blanca del Cristal de Plata reaccionó de igual manera. Serena abrazó el cuerpo de la niña que empezaba a elevarse por los cielos.

-Perdóname – se escuchó una voz femenina

-¿Quién eres? – el cuerpo de Yael fue envuelto en la luz rojiza dando paso a una hermosa niña con el traje de Sailor – He permanecido muchos milenios en el alma de la reencarnación del Hijo del Sol… Eran dos las energías que residían en Yael: El Hijo del Sol y yo… El ángel Eterno… Perdóname por lo que te he hecho sufrir Serena Tsukino, te agradezco salvaras mi alma y con tu cuerpo me protegieras…

-¿Eres Yael?

-Lo fui… Ella no se ha dio simplemente dejado tu mundo… es nuestra propia voluntad la que traza caminos… No somos enemigas

-Yael – lloraba la jovencita

-Es momento de irme… No sin antes volver a equilibrar las fuerzas en el universo – elevó la Estrella de Oriente haciendo que cesara el ruido que desde el inicio de la guerra había estado presente. Un ruido extraño que pronto se volvió imperceptible a los oídos humanos

-No te lo permitiré – gritó Rini lejos de allí observando que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Serena había logrado aventajarla de nuevo, pues con su amor y su decisión enseñó el verdadero camino a Yael

El ángel eterno se elevó en el cielo calmando las energías, silenciando las voces que pedían venganza y devolviendo la tranquilidad al alma de quienes habitaban en la dualidad. Coexistencia. Llamó a Sazuke y el chico se presento de inmediato impactado por la figura brillante y resplandeciente en que se había convertido Luz. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Sé que deseas dejar de sentir frío… Dormir eternamente…

Y Yael besó la frente del muchacho. Al instante él cayó en un eterno sueño para finalmente desaparecer regresando al paraíso de donde fue arrebatado.

-Regresaré a despedirme… Ahora debo dejar de escapar y enfrentarla…

Ahora estaba frente a Rini y Johan. Ambos se mostraron impactados. Rini titubeó, con su voz dulce intentó convencerla que ahora ellos darían nuevo orden al mundo pero eran intentos vanos pues la luz que brillaba en Serena iluminó la vida de Yael, le abrió los ojos a la verdad. El ángel eterno extendió la mano

-Las cosas no debieron ser así

-Te equivocas, el Hijo del Sol nació de las pasiones encontradas, nació bajo la dualidad y a pesar de lo que ellos pensaron, sabía amar, pues se enamoró de la princesa de la Luna…Yo soy el equilibrio y mi hermosa niña tú debes volver a tu tiempo y espacio. Olvidar que esto ocurrió para que no puedas interferir de nuevo con el tiempo que no te corresponde

La luz cegadora fue lo último que Rini vio.

Haruka despertó, observaba todavía entre ilusiones a Yael vestida con su traje de Sailor emanando una luz protectora que restauraba el cuerpo de Michiru. Intentó moverse pero sus fuerzas se habían esfumado. La niña volteó a verla. Sonrió afable y tierna. Con la mano acarició el cabello rubio de la chica y de inmediato las heridas sanaron. Volvió a depositar en su interior la energía de la espada.

-Has…si…si…do… bue…buena guardián

-¿Hasta como Ángel eterno te doy miedo?

-Que…que…te …pupu…puedo decir – rieron junta – Tienes…pe-pe-per…personalidad

-Juro que no muerdo

-Nada más devoras – tartamudeo esta vez menos

-No te puedes ir dejando a Serena con el corazón destrozado

-No…no…pue…puedo quedarme… Mi cuerpo…cuerpo…humano no se salvó… No hay ma-manera de que pueda vivir aquí…Pero sé que ella estará bien… Por…porque te tiene a ti – volvió a sonreír iluminando con su nobleza todo lo que le rodeaba

-No la dejes… No es justo – la sujetó de la muñeca

Haruka sintió el tibio aliento de Yael en su oído diciéndole "No puedo" y tenía razón, todos sabían que cuando el poder que dormía en Yael despertara la niña desaparecería de ese mundo. La calidez de su alma adormeció el sentido de Haruka. La soltó lentamente mientras se quedaba dormida pues Michiru y Hotaru estaban a salvo.

Serena no quería mirarla a los ojos. Temía llorar como loca sin permitirle irse tranquila. Fue un viaje sin regreso, un adiós que alargaron lo más posible. Yael extendió la mano pero Serena se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos abrazándose a la joven. Así debió ser siempre. Ahora Yael tenía el valor para ser ella y la fuerza del corazón para luchar por sus sueños. Un nudo se hizo en sus gargantas. Yael buscó la mirada de su amante, tomó su mentón llevando la mirada de la jovencita a la suya. El amor permanecería, lo vivido nadie lo borraría y los recuerdos se guardarían en lo profundo del alma para cuando fuera necesario sacarlos y sonreír de nuevo. Besó sus labios y la calidez de sus almas se fusionaron en una.

-Debo irme – depositó en su mano un medallón – Es un recuerdo para que nuca olvides el poder de tus sueños y la existencia del amor

-Gracias – se abrazó de nuevo a ella

-Amy – murmuró y la joven levantó la cabeza – gracias… Deseo devolverte el favor… de alguna manera. Se supone no debo hacer estas cosas porque interfieren con el libre albedrío pero quiero ayudarte si me dejas… Te devolveré tus anhelos, sueños e ilusiones

-Sí – contestó contenta pues quería que su vida de nuevo tuviera sentido

Abrió las alas y las manos dejando que la luz escapara de su ser para guarnecerse en Amy. La chica cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez del espíritu de Yael. Abrió los ojos un poco extrañada pues esperaba sentirse dichosa y sin embargo se sentía igual

-Es algo que debes despertar – explicó Yael – Te quiero conejito llorón

-¿De verdad puede hacer eso? – interrogó Mina a Rei en un cuchicheo – Digo darle esperanzas y sueños a alguien así como así

-No seas tonta… la engañó… eso siempre ha estado en Amy pero necesita un poquito de impulso para que se anime a mirar dentro de ella y descubrirlo – acarició los dedos de la joven – Tontita

-Conejito Llorón…

Y Serena de nuevo se abrazó a ella con locura. No quería dejarla, no deseaba saber que no volvería a verla. Se limpió las lágrimas suspirando profundamente. Besó sus labios para separarse de ella definitivamente. Decir adiós siempre resultaba tan difícil. Abrió su medallón observando las fotos que Yael colocó.

-Adiós

En el Próximo Capítulo: " E P Í L O G O "


	36. Epilogo Final

**"Estrellas De Oriente"**

En Contra del Destino

**EPÍLOGO**

"_A pesar de los sucesos ocurridos, de los pensamientos contrarios y el hecho que en vida ellas fueran enemigas, Haruka siente pesar por su muerte, la extraña y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que aquella niña siguiera con vida. Quizá tenga razón y Michiru se ha vuelto vulnerable y demasiado sensible pero Michiru siempre ha sido así, romántica empedernida. Sonríe observando que su joven amante todavía hace pucheritos infantiles ante su ruego de asistir al funeral, sabe que en el fondo ella también la apreciaba. Son sucesos de la vida, es parte de existir. Se abraza a ella y de nuevo siente que el amor flota en el aire. Su vida tiene sentido y vale la pena vivirla, siempre lo fue así por el simple hecho de conocerse, amar y hasta por la agonía del desamor…_

_Llueve. La misma tristeza que el cielo expresa es la misma que esa joven rubia princesa siente. La chica se mantiene observando aquella triste tumba, por la tierra se puede saber que es reciente y por el rostro de la joven que es una persona que ha amado mucho. La joven de cabello rubio observa la tierra, observa sin observar, se pierden sus pensamientos en esa infinita espesura de la naturaleza, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas está a punto de llorar pero algo se lo impide, tal vez el grato recuerdo de la existencia de otra vida o el fervor de esperar que un día, aunque sea en un sueño se vuelva a reencontrar con ese ser que se adelantó a la partida. Una tibia mano toca su hombro y la lluvia ha dejado de caer en su cuerpo aunque no en la tierra pero sus ojos siguen absortos en esa tumba, espera, espera por algo que quizá jamás sucederá... levanta su vista y mira con agradecimiento a quien hoy la apoya_

_Te enfermarás – comenta Michiru _

_Vamos Cabeza de bombón – anima Haruka_

_Algún día…_

_Todas las chicas han intentado convencerla de guardar su amor por Yael en secreto pues al final ella ya no está y decirlo solamente le traerá problemas. Aún puede volver con Darien y fingir que nada sucedió. Pero ellas no entienden a Serena… no comprende que termina con él porque no lo ama y no puede fingir un sentimiento tan profundo como es el amor. Quizá un día vuelva a enamorase… quizá un día…estén juntas de nuevo. Regresa a casa, mira el tiradero de su habitación pero hasta eso le parece ajeno. No sabe cómo resultará todo esto, su vida sin ella, y en parte tiene miedo a ese vacío y soledad. ¿Trataría de huir? Esta vez no, Esta vez empaca porque va en busca de sus sueños. Acaricia a su gata para luego buscar en su mapa mundial. Tenía mucho miedo, un intento de carta de su amante y un medallón donde guardaba la única imagen que afirmaba todo aquello de verdad sucedió. Cerró la maleta. Y Luna comenzó a llorar pero ella abe que Serena tiene ganas de vivir, es tiempo de que abra las alas y vuele libre_

_Será divertido – comenta emocionada – Y te escribiré diario- intenta en vano consolar a su gata_

_Intentaré hacer lo mismo pero no es muy común un gato teclee… Y tu primo es muy latoso_

_Cuídate Luna _

_Hora de partir. Sale de casa con su mochila al hombro. No volteará atrás pues sabe que llorará haciéndole compañía al llanto de sus padres que la despiden deseándole buen viaje. Hoy por fin, a sus veintidós años encontraba su vocación, descubría la verdad del amor y la amistad y que tenía alas para volar libre…"_

Serena dejó de leer esperando. El silencio se había mantenido todo el tiempo en que ella leyó y ya temía lo peor. Levantó la mirada con valentía pues eso era lo que ella pudo escribir y creía no estaba del todo tan mal. Un chico de la esquina, aplaudió mientras se ponía en pie. Lentamente cada uno de sus condiscípulos hizo lo mismo, hasta aquellos que veían en Serena la niña tonta que no valía nada. Sí, hoy demostraba que tenía capacidad, coraje y entusiasmo para sobresalir. Hizo una reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos y el maestro afinó la garganta con un ruido tosco. La calma volvió, todos tomaron asiento de nuevo y el severo profesor seguía observando a la jovencita a través de sus gafas de aumento

No puedo decir que es excelente pero se acerca mucho a ello… No tiene faltas de ortografía que ya es gran ventaja…

Gracias

Y bueno con el promedio que llevaba, examen final "Crea una historia corta" y sus tareas… su promedio general es de nueve. Felicidades señorita Tsukino y déjeme decirle que tiene una gran imaginación, me alegra empiece a usarla en algo más productivo que para crear ficciones del por qué no cumplió con sus deberes…

Gracias

Y la clase finalizó. Un chico le dio una palmadita tosca en la espalda que casi la tumba, las felicitaciones seguía lloviéndole y ella apenada no sabía qué contestar. A una chica se le ocurrió comentar que ahora encontraba algo de talento en ella pues pasaba media hora del día preguntándose qué hacía Serena Tsukino estudiando periodismo… Serena frunció el ceño no entendió del todo si se trataba de un elogio o una forma sutil de recriminarle su ineptitud

Vamos, digo que tienes mucho talento… Mira – le entregó una tarjetita – Allí trabajo, necesitan gente y pues… Te recomendaré si vas

Claro que iría. Apenas extendía sus alas para volar. Bajó con calma las escaleras hasta que recordó se le hacía tarde para su cita. Se apresuró y en su loca carrera atropelló a su profesor. Después de regañarla por su torpeza volvió a felicitarla pues todos los escritores tienen como fin hacer al lector experimentar emociones y eso lo había logrado ella. Tenía el don para crear sueños e ilusiones

Hola – jadeaba la joven rubia llegando

¿Cómo te fue? – saludó Yael para volver a recargarse en el auto

Muy bien tengo nueve este semestre… Es bueno… mejor que el seis del pasado – rió

Es que era muy buena tu historia "Estrellas de Oriente" qué cosas se te ocurren… vamos, quién creería en gatos parlantes

No sé – se encogió de hombros

Por cierto Luna dijo que no llegaras tarde esta noche… Mañana no sé que le prometiste hacer a tu madre

Sí – la abrazó con cariño y espontaneidad propios de ella – Te extrañé

Yo también conejito llorón… Anda vámonos… Y yo conduzco tú siempre lo haces como ancianita

¡Y tú como si te persiguieran! – se subió en el lado del copiloto mientras Yael se acomodaba al volante. Abrocharon sus cinturones. Serena apretó la mano de su compañera y ella le sonrió con ternura

Esta noche es toda nuestra…

FIN

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y ESPERAR PACIENTEMENTE ESPERO SUS OPINIONES Y QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO LA DISFRUTARAN TANTO COMO YO

SALUDOS!


End file.
